


A Place Called Heavenly

by gneebee



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom, bethyl - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, daryl dixon and beth greene - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Blacksmithing, DAryl Dixon Western, Dixon Brothers, F/M, Protective Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 212,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: He saw her the very minute she arrived in Heavenly. He watched, trying his best to go unnoticed, while taking in every detail about the way the woman looked as the driver helped her down from the coach. She was small, slight of build, young. Her skin was fair and her hair was golden and she was a real special kind of pretty. Bethyl Romance AU





	1. Chapter One

**1881 – The Town of Heavenly, Montana Territory**

His business was located in the center of town just across from the stagecoach stop, which was right next to the general store and a half a tick west of the saloon. It was important in his line of work to be in the center of it all, that's where folks needed him to be. Daryl Dixon was the local blacksmith.

Being right there in the middle of Heavenly he saw just about everything that happened in the town. He heard even more. Most of the time he wished that wasn't the case, but it couldn't be avoided. It came with the job. Folks like to talk and since he was the quiet type he supposed they thought he wanted to listen to what they had to say. Mostly he just nodded and let their words go in one ear and out the other. It had always been that way and he was sure it always would be.

Being across from the stagecoach stop was how it happened that he saw her the very minute she arrived in Heavenly. He watched, trying his best to go unnoticed, while taking in every detail about the way the woman looked as the driver helped her down from the coach. She was small, slight of build, young. Her skin was fair and her hair was golden and she was a real special kind of pretty. Too pretty. She didn't belong here in this country. He was sure she wouldn't stay. She looked too dainty for the way of life, too delicate for the roughness of the people and the harshness of the relentless winters.

It was warm that July day, the day she came to Heavenly; but come winter things would get downright brutal in this country. There would be feet of snow, cruel winds and bitterly cold temperatures. He was already worried about how she'd manage. There was no man with her, she appeared to be alone.

The stage driver handed her valise down from the rack while the blacksmith pretended not to notice, and he used all the self-control he could muster not to rush to help her. Then he watched from the corner of his eye as she made her way to the general store.

Within the first hour of her stepping off the coach he'd heard quite a lot about the young woman. He knew her name, Miss Elizabeth Greene. He heard why she was in town, she was the new school marm. And where she was from, she was a Georgia farm girl.

It wasn't unusual to have a new marm arrive in town. Heavenly went through school marms on a regular basis because of the rules. The rules set by the hardened old biddies who called themselves the school board. The marm wasn't allowed to be married, they weren't even allowed to have a beau. In a place like Heavenly, where the men outnumbered the women nine to one, no woman went unnoticed for long, or lacked for male attention. The marms were soon courted, married and that was that. Then they'd need a new school marm in town.

Still the fact remained, he'd never seen a marm or any other woman like her. Never one so appealing.

He already had a clear picture in mind of how things would be. Pretty Miss Elizabeth Greene would have every cowboy, rancher and miner in the territory shooting at each other in the streets as they tried to get her attention. He was worried about her, only because he knew how rough things could get and she didn't have anyone looking out for her.

It was different for him. Even though he'd come to this country as just a nine year old boy he had Merle looking out for him. At that time Merle had been about the age she probably was now, about 19. That was different though, Merle was a man. A man had an easier time of it.

He and his brother had been in Heavenly 16 years now and the blacksmith didn't recall a whole lot that was good about their time back in Georgia. He reckoned there wasn't much good to remember.

00

The war had already been in full swing for quite a long time when it happened. He was a real little guy, just seven years old when the confederate government imposed a draft system. They needed to recruit every man they could to take up arms in the war against the north. They'd take a man as young as seventeen if they felt the need. That put Merle right in their crosshairs.

The Dixons didn't mind a good fight. Fighting was a big part of who they were, but they had no reason to go off and fight in that war. They didn't have anything to fight for. No land, no property of any kind at all really. Just a small plot next to the river with a rundown shack and ground so bad it wouldn't even grow weeds. They sure as hell weren't slave owners. It didn't matter much to them who was in charge of the government. They weren't even sure what the big fuss was all about.

The truth was, a rich man could buy his way right out of the fight. If a man could come up with a few hundred dollars his service was marked complete. Poor folks like the Dixons didn't have a choice in the matter.

The Confederate Army made his Daddy sign up and that was just fine with young Daryl, but then they made his brother Merle go too. Now it was just him and his Mama left in the little shack by the river.

That's how at seven years old he found himself just trying to care for him and her too. He'd snare a rabbit or get a squirrel with the pellet gun, just like Merle showed him. He'd pick wild berries or steal some fruit or vegetables from a neighbors' patch; whatever he had to do so they could eat, that's what he did. His Mama ate a little but mostly she dipped into his Daddy's stash of homemade wine hidden under the floorboards. She stayed drunk and sleepy and that was just the way it was. There was nothing to be done about any of it, he just had to keep doing his best so they could survive.

He loved his Mama, of course he did, but she wasn't much good at looking after children. She wasn't mean though, not like his Daddy. Mama didn't yell or beat him and in her way he knew she loved him. Still he understood who had to care for who.

He just turned eight years old the day he came home from swiping peaches out of some farmer's orchard, and there it was. The only home he'd ever known and the only Mama he ever would have, burning to the ground.

His young heart was broken. She may not be the best Mama in the world but she was his Mama and now she was gone. And that shack, it wasn't much of a home but it was the only home he knew and now it was gone too.

He didn't want to leave there, he couldn't. If he did how would Merle ever know where to find him? So he hid out in the woods and he hoped the war would be over soon and his brother would come back for him.

He overheard the news one day when he was sneaking a couple ears of corn from a neighbor's field. Two fellas were talking and they were saying the war had ended. Whatever side it was that folks in Georgia were on, that wasn't the side that won. Young Daryl didn't care who won, he was scared and lonely and he just wanted his brother to come home.

He knew wherever Merle was when the war ended he'd probably just make a break for it and start walking. The boy tried hard to be patient as he waited and did his best to keep himself fed and hidden.

He'd been keeping track by the moon and he thought it was just about a month after he heard the news about the war, and about two months since he'd lost his Mama. He was up in a tree keeping himself out of sight and just sitting and watching. He didn't want to, he didn't mean to, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He began to cry a little wishing he still had a Mama and wishing his brother would hurry home. That's when he spotted the shadowy figure walking his way.

He scurried down from the tree, he'd know that walk anywhere. He nearly got himself killed when he grabbed onto the man's leg, "Merle, Merle you're home."

His brother already had his knife pulled but when he heard the voice and saw who it was, he quickly sheathed the weapon. His big arm wrapped around the child, "Damn little brother, ya almost got yourself killed, ya scared me boy."

"You're home." Then the little boy's tears fell harder. "We don't got a home no more Merle and we don't got a Mama neither."

Merle was shaken by the news his Mama was gone and he sat himself down right there in the mossy dirt. He took in a deep breath as he went over in his mind the news he'd heard and everything it meant. Young Daryl sat down next to him. His big brother wrapped an arm around the boy and made a declaration, "I'ma come up with a plan for us little brother. Don't ya worry none. I'ma take care of ya."

"What happened ta Daddy?"

"I don't got no idea and the truth a the matter is, I don't much care. All I know is he ain't here and we are. You're my baby brother and all we got now is each other. It's my job ta see to it you're cared for and that's what I aim ta do."

By the next afternoon Merle had made a big decision for himself and little brother, "We ain't got nuthin' here 'cept a piece a ground that ain't good for nuthin'. Once them northern boys get down here there ain't gonna be nuthin' a nuthin' left. You an me though, we'll be gone. We're gonna head west little brother. Out that way it don't matter who ya are or where ya come from, everyone's got a chance. Tomorrow we're gonna get us some clothes and a little bit a supplies an we're gonna get outta this godforsaken place."

"Ya got money for that stuff Merle?"

"No, hell no I ain't got no money. I got sumthin' much better'n money kid, I got know-how."

It was two days later when the brothers, dressed in a new set of clothes, new boots and knapsacks filled with dry socks and salted meat, set out to conquer the west.

They worked, stole and borrowed their way to Independence, Missouri. That's where the Dixon brothers joined hundreds of other men, women and children anxious to get a wagon and head out west via the Oregon Trail.

Merle didn't have nearly enough money to get a wagon for him and little brother, but then the Dixon brothers also didn't have all those home goods and furnishings other folks filled those wagons with. What Merle did have was a stolen horse with no brand and an impressive gift of gab. He managed to convince one of those wagon masters that he knew all about fixing broke down wagons, and on top of that he was a skilled scout. Not to mention both him and his young brother were expert hunters who could keep the train supplied with fresh meat. Merle was hired on.

Like most of the children headed west with the wagon trains, Daryl walked alongside the slow moving wagons. It was hot and dry and seldom was a surface smooth and flat but all that was alright, they were on their way to a better life.

Merle had no intention of going all the way out to Oregon. He'd heard all about the fertile valleys to be found there, but he had no calling to be a farmer. Instead he and little brother said their goodbyes and left the train near the Powder River in Wyoming. They followed the river north up into what had been the Nebraska Territory but in 1864 had become the Montana Territory. There the river joined the Yellowstone River, and they went a bit farther.

When they reached a bustling town called Heavenly Merle took a long look around and declared they were home. Daryl had no argument to give. It looked like as good a place as anywhere else to him, and he generally went along with whatever big brother said. Merle had kept him safe, alive and fed this long. If his brother wanted to stay Daryl was staying with him.

Merle rented a small room for them in a boarding house and he went to work for a big mining outfit. Daryl considered it downright unnecessary and an act of extreme cruelty when his brother informed him he'd be spending his days attending the one room school. "Why I gotta go ta school for Merle? I ain't ever been before an I'm doin' just fine."

"Cuz you're nine years old now an ya need ta learn ta read an write. Besides, they'll keep an eye on ya while I'm workin'."

"I don't need no one ta keep an eye on me, I can take care a myself. Besides, you don't know how ta read an write, why do I gotta learn it?"

"One of us has ta know that stuff little brother. I'm 19 now, that's way too old ta learn it. It's tricky and ya gotta start young or ya can't catch on. Now ya quit complainin' or I'll make ya go ta church too."

That shut Daryl up in a hurry.

It turned out school was just about as miserable as he imagined it was going to be. His classmates all acted like little kids and he didn't think he was a kid at all. Daryl did manage to make it through the whole school year, and that was more than the teacher managed to do. She quit halfway through and ran off to Billings with a tinsmith.

It was about two weeks later that a new teacher showed up from Denver. Daryl liked her much better, she was real nice and real patient. Her name was Miss Karen Johnson. By then he knew his alphabet and how to make his letters and numbers but he still hadn't quite managed reading. Miss Johnson kept telling him not to worry, he'd catch right up.

Summer came and he happily forgot about school and studying. He got a job helping out the blacksmith. The blacksmith was a fellow by the name of Mr. Dale Horvath and he had a real nice business going, he was real busy. He put Daryl on to work and care for the six rental horses he kept, and to fetch and do whatever he was told needed to be done.

Daryl liked it real well, especially when Mister Dale taught him about horseshoeing. He loved those big proud animals and they seemed to love him too. By the end of summer Mr. Horvath had a mind to keep Daryl working, so he spoke to Merle about offering the boy permanent work.

Merle Dixon was not one to let a good opportunity go by and the apprenticeship being offered was indeed a wonderful opportunity. Merle agreed to let Daryl quit school and go to work full time as the blacksmith's apprentice.

There was one person who wasn't happy with the decision at all. That would be the schoolmarm, Miss Karen Johnson. She was in fact, quite upset and she called on Merle, meaning to set him straight and convince him to send his little brother back to school.

Merle was not inclined to do any such thing but what he did agree to do, mostly because he happened to think the schoolmarm was an especially sweet and attractive woman, was to send Daryl to the schoolhouse after supper two nights a week for lessons. Miss Johnson was bound and determined to see to it that at the very least the boy learned to read. Merle Dixon liked the look, the smell and the manner of Miss Johnson and so he accompanied his brother.

It started a chain of events. Not only was young Daryl learning to read but his now 20 year old brother was discovering he was also capable of learning to read. Merle and Karen had developed a bit of a flirtatiousness between them and before a person knew what to think they had secretly become sweethearts. It wasn't long after that, on a Saturday afternoon, that Miss Karen Johnson became Mrs. Merle Dixon.

That's when they all moved in together, into a little stick-built house on the edge of town. There was no escaping school for Daryl then, he was living with it. Almost as bad as school was the fact that Miss Karen made him take a bath every single Saturday night and go to church on Sunday. His only consolation was his brother had to go to church too, and he had to take two baths a week.

But she was nice to Daryl and she took real good care of him and Merle. The young boy's clothes were always clean and mended, and there was fresh bread every day. His life had never been better and he knew not to complain. Too much.

It was when he was 18 that Mr. Dale Horvath encouraged him to make an offer to buy the business from him, along with the eleven acres of ground. It included the blacksmith shop, a horse corral and two outbuildings that sat on an acre there in town. The other 10 acres were a half mile out. The land was real good horse property with a small half-built log house on it.

Daryl didn't see how he could turn the opportunity down and Merle and Karen agreed. He took all the wages he'd earned over the years, that were buried in a metal box under the house, and he gave them right back to Mr. Horvath. He still owed some money but he figured he'd have the man paid off in five years time. Sure enough he did. At the ripe old age of twenty-three years he was the sole owner of a thriving business, eleven acres of ground, six rental horses and one of his own.

* * *

At 25 years of age Daryl Dixon thought he had everything. He couldn't think of one thing he wanted or needed. Not until she came to town. Once he'd seen her he was real sure he wanted and needed Miss Elizabeth Greene.

00


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the great response to this story. I was a little nervous about posting it but we're on our way now. I hope you continue to enjoy it! This chapter we'll learn how Beth ended up in Heavenly and we may just have an encounter :)

00

She saw him just as the coach turned onto Heavenly's main street. His skin glistened with perspiration and there were smudges of soot from the work he was doing. She felt the blush come to her cheeks as she scolded herself, shame on her for looking at a man in such a way. She tried to keep her eyes downcast but it didn't matter, now that she'd seen him she couldn't erase the image in her mind of his strong arms, broad shoulders and ruggedly handsome face.

As the stage driver helped her step from the coach and handed down her valise she caught another look at him, and she was certain he was watching her. She hated it when men would stare, and yet she didn't mind at all that the blacksmith was staring. She felt flattered. Again her thoughts made the blush come to her cheek.

She quickly made her way inside the General Store where she was to meet the owner. He would show her to her accommodation and give her further instruction. While she waited for him to finish serving a customer she couldn't help one more quick glance in the blacksmith's direction, and again she was sure he was looking her way. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand attempting to hide her smile.

00

There was nothing left for her in Georgia. Her Mama had passed years earlier and now her Daddy was gone too. Her brother Shawn and his wife were running the farm and with three young children they had a full house. It was when her strong-willed sister Maggie made her announcement that Beth knew, she herself needed to think about making a change. She was concerned about her sister but when Maggie made up her mind it was made up for good. Her sister was bound and determined to move up north with a traveling man she'd met.

Beth Greene had no prospects of marriage. Indeed there were eligible men around but none she'd consider taking for a suitor. She couldn't just marry a man to be married. She wanted to feel a spark for him. Her brother teased that she read too many books of romantic poetry, but teasing didn't alter the way she felt.

It was true that she was already 19 years old. Nearing an age when, before long, she'd be considered too old, a spinster. She was starting to feel quite anxious. She didn't want to be a burden to her brother for the rest of her life, but with no funds and no gainful employment how could she possibly care for herself?

She was of that mindset when she saw the notice. It was pinned to the wall in the vestibule of her church. She'd seen those types of advertisements before but never gave them much thought. Now that she felt an almost desperate need to provide for herself and to build some kind of life, she carefully read what the paper said.

The notice was posted by an employment agency looking for young women to fill teaching positions out west. She smiled when she saw that she fit all of the requirements. The applicant had to be of legal age with high moral standards, unmarried and with no intended. The applicant must be able to read at an adult level, have exemplary penmanship, and she must know her numbers and how to do basic figuring. She would also need a sound knowledge of American history. It went on to say that musical or art ability, although not required, were excellent attributes. Beth Greene could play piano and she even knew how to read and write music.

The towns seeking teachers paid to transport the women to their job location. Upon arrival the new teacher was given a one room accommodation at the back of the school building and a stipend for meals. Once travel expenses were recovered, which was through performance of her duty and took approximately six months time, a small wage was paid.

None of it was much but what Beth Greene saw was opportunity. She'd heard there was more freedom in the west, that a woman had an equal chance to make something of herself. Perhaps she could figure out some way to make additional income, maybe teaching music or working in a shop. If teaching school out west was the only way she could get the chance to make a life of her own, then that's what she would do.

She put out of her mind all the stories she'd heard of how wild the west really was. She discounted the tales she'd overheard of outlaws and lawlessness, battles over water rights and range wars. Instead she focused on the names of the towns seeking teachers and she knew exactly where she hoped to go. It was a place called Heavenly in the Montana Territory and as soon as she read the name she knew she belonged there. It was down at the bottom of the list but that didn't matter. With a name like Heavenly it had to be perfect.

She did just as the notice instructed. That Tuesday she was at the newspaper office to meet a gentleman from the agency. She took a reading and writing test and there was an arithmetic exam, then the man quizzed her about American history. She did quite well and was hired that day. Although her brother expressed great concern and hesitation, in her own way Beth Greene was as stubborn as her older sister. Her mind was made up. Just one week later she boarded a train in Atlanta bound for Denver, Colorado. Once there she would board a second train to Casper, Wyoming. That's where she would finally get on the stagecoach to Heavenly. She was confident it was her destiny.

Even though she was excited she was also intimidated by the very thought of going. The trip would be long and she was frightened to be traveling so far alone. As she boarded the train she found some small relief from her anxiety when she located a seat next to a young family who were making their way to a new life in Colorado Springs. She felt safer having the company and was happy to have another woman to chat with. Still, the first two nights she'd barely slept a wink and she was unable to eat. The motion of the train made her stomach queasy and her head ache. She just kept telling herself it would all be worth it when she got to the place called Heavenly.

00

The man who owned the store, Mister Jim Bishop, seemed very nice. He excused himself to get his wife from the living quarters at the rear of the building, explaining, "My Missus, Merna, will show you to the school and your accommodation. She'll explain all the procedures and duties far better than I could."

As his wife entered the store she smiled and seemed genuinely happy to meet Beth, and Beth was happy to meet a woman in this place that was now her home. There was no way to miss the fact that Merna was carrying a child, a child that must be due to arrive very soon. But it would have been impolite for Beth to mention it first.

As she and Merna exited the store Beth Greene made every effort not to look his way, but in spite of her efforts her eyes seemed to glance in the direction of the blacksmith's shop on their own. She was almost sure he was looking back.

The schoolhouse wasn't far, just a half mile or so down the main street. It was painted white and there was a nice grassy area in the front and to the side of it for the children to play. Swings hung from the branches of two trees and there was a horseshoe pit in the side yard. They walked up the steps to the entry and as Merna opened the door she handed Beth the keys with a smile.

As they entered the first thing Beth noticed was an open closet where the children were to hang their coats and store their lunch pails. In the center of the room were three rows of student desks and her desk sat at the far end facing the children. There was a blackboard on the wall behind her desk and one on the south wall, and she was delighted to see the upright piano. Near the north wall were shelves with school books. There was a globe next to her desk and an American flag in the corner.

Merna gave her a friendly smile as she explained, "There are twelve students at present, grades one through eight. One of the older boys, Virgil Dixon, is assigned to see to it there is always wood chopped and stacked for you, both here in the class and in your room."

"You are to have the door unlatched, and in winter a good warm fire going in the stove by 7:30. That's what time the children will begin arriving. Oh, and you ring the bell at 7:50 as a bit of warning to the dawdlers. School begins promptly at eight with recitation of the Pledge of Allegiance followed by the Lord's Prayer."

"The ladies of the school board like to keep a tight rein on what the children are taught. They've prepared the curriculum and lesson plans for each level, you'll find them in your desk drawer. The children have a 15 minute recess at 10 every morning and lunch and play is from noon to 12:45. You have to keep an eye on the younger ones to be certain they use the privy and eat their lunch before they play. Dismissal is at 3:00 and you are to ring the bell at that time. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think I can remember everything."

"As I said, the school board ladies have very strict ideas and all the rules and procedures are written up and tacked in the center drawer of your desk. Come, let me show you your accommodation."

The entry door was behind her desk to the side of the blackboard. As they walked through Beth's eyes scanned her new home, such as it was. The words that came to mind as she took it in were stark but adequate. There was a narrow bed against the far wall, a small armoire, and an oak commode with a pitcher and bowl atop it. She was sure there was a chamber pot inside it's cabinet. A cast metal tub sat on the floor next to it and that she assumed was her bath. There was a small table with two chairs and a bible had been placed in the center of the table. A wood burning cook stove was used for both heat and cooking and the flat top held a coffee pot, a dutch oven and an iron.

There were two open shelves with the barest of kitchen essentials, but enough for her to cook for herself. She was somewhat surprised to see there was a good-sized sink with a faucet. She smiled as she asked, "There's running water?"

"Yes, it came about after one of our teachers was nearly lost a few years back. She'd gone out in a terrible storm to draw herself a bucket of water. Thank the Good Lord she found her way back, but not before the frostbite got two of her toes. The blacksmith at the time, Mr. Horvath, sent his apprentice to install this lovely sink. You may have noticed the man who did the work, his shop is right across from the store. He's the blacksmith now, Daryl Dixon."

Beth was glad Merna didn't wait for a response. She didn't want to admit to having seen, and gazed a little too long, at the man. "I'm afraid there's only cold water but he buried the pipe deep so there hasn't been trouble with it freezing. Still it's best to be prepared. Always keep some water in your bucket and pitcher for use when the weather is harsh. And please, for your safety, don't venture out in stormy winter weather, and never at night. It's very easy to become disoriented. Use the chamber pot."

Beth hardly heard a thing except the blacksmith's name, Daryl Dixon. She almost blushed just to think it, shame on her again, she shouldn't be having so many thoughts about a man. She knew the rules. She wasn't allowed to have a beau. Still, she wondered.

She wanted so badly to ask about him. Was he married? It sounded as if he may be. She tried not to betray her interest in him as she innocently inquired, "Oh his last name is Dixon too, the same as Virgil. Is Virgil his son?"

It seemed Merna didn't think a thing of the question, "No Virgil is his nephew. Virgil's folks are Merle and Karen Dixon. That's Daryl's older brother. Don't worry, you'll get everyone sorted out in no time." Then Merna smiled and went on, "Daryl isn't a married man but I do think there's a lady or two in town who'd like to change that. "

Beth was relieved he wasn't married and for some reason a bit jealous of those unknown ladies. Again she shamed herself. Merna read the look on her face quite differently, "I know your room's not much, but it's built sturdy to handle the winter. You'll be warm and dry. Oh, and that far door leads to your backyard area where you'll find the well and the privy. There's also a wash tub and a clothesline."

"I'm sure it will do just fine, my needs are small."

Merna placed a hand on her arm, it was a kind gesture that made Beth feel better. "School doesn't start for three weeks. If you'd like to earn a little extra money Jim and I could use someone at the store. This baby will be coming any day and I'm afraid I'm not much help to my husband."

"Oh yes, please. I'd like that very much. I've never worked in a shop but I'm sure I'll catch on."

Merna smiled again, "As pretty as you are Miss Elizabeth Greene you'll have our business booming. Every man within 50 miles of Heavenly will be lining up to buy sides of bacon and sacks of flour from the pretty new schoolmarm."

Beth felt the blush again as she smiled and asked when to report for work at the store. She was delighted when Merna asked her to be there at seven the next morning. She preferred to be busy and she hoped to become acquainted with some of the town residents. It was also true that she only had two dollars left from the travel money her brother had given her, and she still had to get by for three weeks.

As soon as Merna Bishop left Beth sat down on the edge of the bed and had a good cry. She wasn't particularly unhappy. She was simply overwhelmed. This was it. She was alone in the world now and she really would have to make her own way. But she had a job and a place to live, it was a start.

She dried her eyes, took the water bucket by the door and went to the backyard. Just being out there made her feel better. There were green summer grasses, two big shade trees and yellow and white wildflowers. The well wasn't far and she gave it a try. The hand pump worked without much effort and she filled her bucket with as much water as she could carry, then set it down while she strolled around the little yard.

She checked the outhouse and it was no worse than many she'd seen. She was happy to see the big washtub and washboard to the back of the building, and the clothesline that hung between the trees. The inside may leave a lot to be desired but it had running water, and the outside was lovely.

She came in and hung her few things in the armoire, her coat, a skirt and two blouses for work, and her Sunday dress. She neatly folded her undergarments, her nightgown and her stockings and lay them on the shelf along with her grooming items. Other than that all there was were her hat, gloves, a book by Louisa May Alcott, her journal and her pen and ink.

She had some bread and a bit of hard cheese wrapped in a square of cheesecloth left from her journey. She ate that and had a cup of water for her meal. She undressed to her underclothes and hung her travel dress with her other things. She ran water into a large pot and heated it on the stove, washed up in the in the sink, put on her nightgown and went straight to bed. She was exhausted as much from her emotions as she was from the journey. Still, when morning came she was surprised how well she'd slept.

00

Within an hour of Merna Bishop returning from the schoolhouse he'd heard the news; Miss Elizabeth Greene would be working at the general store until such time as school started back up. She'd be right across the street from him beginning Tuesday morning, the very next morning. He was sure there must be something he needed to buy there, and he'd need to buy it the very next day.

It wasn't unusual, he started his days early. By morning the fire in his forge was reduced to a few hot coals and he had to get it built up for his workday. Tuesday morning was really no different. As was also usual during the warm summers his shop doors were wide open and so he didn't miss her coming down the street about 6:45. He wasn't one who was quick to smile, but he felt his lips turn up just a little at the sight of her. She wore a crisp looking blouse of pale yellow linen with something clasped at the neck. He imagined it must be a brooch of some sort. A belt was tightly cinched around her trim waist and the dark skirt came just to her ankles. Her feet were so tiny, they didn't even look to be the size of his hand. And there was her hair.

It was the color of sun and Tuesday morning she wore it down. It was high in the front, but a long yellow braid in the back reached nearly to her small waist. At the end of it was tied a dark bow. The blacksmith didn't feel one bit of shame thinking how much he'd like to untie that bow and loosen the braid, all the while letting his fingers play in that pretty yellow hair.

His imaginings surprised him, he wasn't one for romance and romantic thoughts or feelings. It wasn't that he'd never known a woman. He'd been to Billings on more than one occasion to visit the working ladies there. That was different though. That was a business arrangement where a man paid and a woman gave, both hoping that when it ended they'd think it had been a fair deal.

Those were not his thoughts about Miss Elizabeth Greene. This was a different kind of thought, and there were feelings.

It was her, seeing her first thing in the morning was even better than watching the sun break through a dark sky. It was something in the way she was, something he couldn't put words to. That was the something that was causing all these strange and powerful new thoughts and feelings, the ones he didn't quite understand. All he understood for certain was he wanted to know this woman in ways other than to simply lay with her. He wondered, how could it be that he'd have this deep yearning for her, and already? He'd never even had an opportunity to see Miss Elizabeth Greene up close. He'd never spoken a word to her. He was of a mind to change that this very morning.

She knew he was watching her, she could sense it as much as see it. That sort of thing always made her feel nervous and a bit intimidated, but she didn't feel that way with the blacksmith watching her. She found herself happy and hoping he was interested in her, and hoping he would need to make a purchase at the store that day.

Jim and Merna Bishop greeted her cheerfully and Merna helped her put on the long white apron she'd wear when working. She was early and so she asked, "Is it alright if I buy a little something for my breakfast before I start? I'm afraid I'm out of food."

"Oh dear Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I should have offered to have you join us for dinner yesterday evening. With this baby coming my mind just hasn't been working right. Let me offer you something now, there's still plenty left from breakfast. We can't have you hungry."

Beth smiled at the woman, "Thank you very much, that's so kind. And please call me Beth. It's what I'm known by."

Merna smiled, "That's very pretty Beth, and I should have also told you, we're so pleased to have you in Heavenly."

She felt so much better after the warm meal of oatmeal and pork belly with bread and jam. She was surprised to find that the bread called sourdough was quite hardy. It was very different, but if it was what they ate in her new home she was glad she had a taste for it.

Once back in the store Jim showed her where all the merchandise was located, explained the inventory sheet, and showed her the list of folks who could charge and those that were on a strictly cash basis. Then he taught her how to use the cash register.

The blacksmith had the fire ready for his work day. In addition to whatever work "dropped in", and in his business there always seemed to be plenty of that, he had a repair scheduled. One of the local ranchers had a mishap with his buckboard. The horses got spooked and the buckboard tumbled over and skidded down some rough terrain. The chassis was a bent mess and two of the wheels were half crushed. He looked forward to fixing it. He enjoyed working with the metal and making broken things work again.

He grabbed the pot from the back of his hearth thinking to make himself coffee before he began. That's when the idea came.

She was busy with the feather duster when the bell above the door jingled. She turned and there he was, the blacksmith. Her throat suddenly went so dry she was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak, and she was afraid her voice sounded so low and timid when she did. "Hello. May I help you?"

She had such a sweet lilt to her voice and he came close to smiling as he nodded, "Mornin' I just come ta get some coffee."

Jim came in from the back just in time to hear him. "Good mornin' Daryl. Didn't you just buy three pounds of coffee last week?"

He had to think fast, "Yeah I did but I'm out here at the shop. I forgot ta bring some from home this mornin'. I ain't sure I can get through the day without it."

"I know I can't." The shopkeeper smiled before adding, "By the way, this is Beth Greene. Beth is the new schoolmarm. Since school doesn't start for a while yet, and with my Merna getting close to her time, Beth has agreed to help us out for a bit. Beth, this is Daryl Dixon, the blacksmith."

Beth. She called herself Beth.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back her next week for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I appreciate the comments, and kudos so much. We're picking up right where chapter two ended :)

00

He saw the color rise on her pretty face when he nodded again and said, "Nice ta meet ya, welcome ta Heavenly." That blush was okay by him, she looked even prettier with that pink on her smooth white cheeks. He might not be blushing himself, but he did have what felt like a hot coal in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you." Were the only words she managed to say.

Jim was apparently oblivious to the blush on her cheeks and the look in the blacksmith's eye, and the nervousness of the two. He just kept talking. "Do you have a little time to spare Daryl? I'd like to show Beth how we go about a transaction like this."

"Yeah, sure." If she hadn't been there he would have apologized and said he needed to get back to work, but he was happy for the excuse to spend as much time in the same room with her as he could. She wanted him to stay and yet she was so afraid she was going to embarrass herself.

Jim, still oblivious, instructed her, "Now the first thing to do is look at the list, see if he's a cash or a credit customer. You'll soon remember who's who. Cash only folks are the ones who seem to forget to pay their bill. Daryl here, by his own choice, like to always pay upfront."

Jim showed her where the coffee beans were located and how to weigh them on the scale, then remembered to ask, "How much do ya need Daryl? Surely not your usual three pounds."

"I still got quite a bit at home so how bout just a pound today?" He was talking to Jim but he was looking at her, and she felt it. Her tummy was fluttering and she was worried her hands might shake as she scooped the beans onto the scale.

The blacksmith's eyes never left her as Jim further explained things to the young woman. She felt his gaze and it was both pleasing and unnerving. "Now you have to ask if he'd like the beans whole or would he like you to grind them."

She wished she had a cup of hot tea, maybe that would help her speak. In a voice she knew was still low and still timid-sounding she asked, "Would you like your coffee beans whole or shall I grind them for you?"

He was looking in those pretty blue eyes so intently he almost forgot to respond to the question, "Oh uh, ground please. Thanks Beth." The sound of her name on his lips nearly made him smile. Beth.

She was turning the grinder's big handle and he had half a mind to jump over the counter and do that task for her. If Jim hadn't been there maybe he would have. She'd just put the ground beans in a bag and was busily tying it with a string when Merna called out to Jim to come help her with something in the back.

Beth got her chance to study the blacksmith's handsome features when she told him the amount owed for his purchase. As he dug in his pocket for the money he looked at all the jars of candy and the notion came to him. He grabbed a peppermint stick from the display and said, "This too please."

Her smile was so sweet and the lilt in her voice was almost like she was singing her answer, "Yes sir, that's one penny more." He corrected her, "Um Daryl, just call me Daryl. Please."

There was the color on her cheeks again as she handed him his change. He put the money in his pocket and the smile finally came as he handed her the peppermint stick, "Thanks Beth."

She was so stunned all she could do was stand there tightly clutching the candy, her eyes never leaving him as she watched him walk across the street and back to his shop. She was sure it was a good thing when Jim walked back in while at the same time two customers came through the door. She needed to stay busy and keep her mind on things other than Daryl Dixon.

He couldn't believe he'd done it, just purchased that candy from her and then given it to her that way, like a present. Never in his life had he done anything of that sort. It was just that he'd been looking in her eyes and watching the way she moved and hearing the sweet sound of her voice. She had him under some kind of spell, but he wasn't at all unhappy about that.

He was busy all day but that didn't stop him from glancing over at the store every chance he got. That's how he happened to see her when she came out to sweep the front sidewalk. He could tell she was sneaking looks at him too and he was amazed at how the interest she showed in him seemed to make his chest swell. When he saw her step out again it was just as her workday ended, just after three o'clock. He gave her a long look and a slight nod of the head and she responded in kind, and they both felt that odd combination of thrill and embarrassment.

She was on her way back to the schoolhouse and looking forward to cooking her first meal in her new home . She carried a parcel of brown paper filled with just enough yeast, salt, flour, lard and sugar to make herself a loaf of bread. She'd also gotten a bit of butter and Merna had kindly given her a generous portion of bread and a small jar of jam. Her splurge was the purchase of two rashers of bacon. She'd have a rasher of the bacon and bread with jam for her dinner, and the other rasher and her home baked bread for breakfast.

She got to the schoolhouse to find the door was unlocked and she was a little scared. Had someone broken in or had she merely forgotten to lock it? She quietly opened it just enough to peek in and see there was a woman sitting at her desk, "You must be Elizabeth Greene. Come in, I don't bite. I'm the president of the schoolboard, Mrs. Neudermeyer."

Beth set her parcel down on the desk and smiling at the woman said, "I'm very happy to meet you and quite excited for this opportunity to teach the children of Heavenly."

The woman did not exchange a pleasantry with her. Instead her voice was stern, almost as if she was scolding Beth, "Yes well, you look very sweet but they all start off looking sweet, that makes no difference. You're probably already very well aware that any unmarried young woman arriving in Heavenly is immediately besieged by men wanting her attention. I'm here to remind you Miss Greene, there are to be no men in your life. I can't have the schoolmarm's behavior setting a bad example for these young and impressionable students. If I get wind of you breaking any of the rules you'll be asked to leave your employment and your accommodation immediately. There are no second chances. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Ma'am, of course. I have no intentions of breaking any of the rules." Beth was stunned by Mrs. Neudermeyer's words. Why was the woman speaking so harshly to her? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Just see to it you don't." With that Mrs. Neudermeyer got up from the chair and almost appeared to be marching as she left the schoolhouse.

Beth was shaken by the woman's visit, her words and her tone. She locked the door behind her and went straight to her room. She set her groceries down and nearly began to cry, but she told herself no. She wasn't going to let that mean Mrs. Neudermeyer ruin her day. She was going to do just as she'd planned, have dinner and bake a loaf of bread for herself. She put on her apron and made a fire in the stove then got her dough made, setting it in a covered bowl to rise. She was hungry so while the dough was rising she prepared her dinner, but what she was looking forward to most was dessert. She had a stick of candy from a certain blacksmith and she was determined not to let the words of that sour woman spoil her special treat.

* * *

When Wednesday morning came he waited until she'd been in the store about fifteen minutes before casually strolling across the street. He walked in and tipped his hat to her, "Mornin' Beth," trying to act as if stopping in the store was part of his daily routine.

She was afraid she might be smiling a bit too eagerly when she answered back, "Good morning Daryl. What can I help you with today?"

"Well I's just about ta catch up my books but my ink bottle's empty. I guess it's time I bought more." Shit, he should have planned better what he was going to say. He didn't have Merle's gift of the gab.

She just smiled that real pretty smile as in her sweet and quiet voice she told him, "We have some right over here, let me just get it for you." She was so nervous. How could this man make her feel this way? Her heart was racing and her tummy was fluttering and it shouldn't be like that. She didn't even know him. She'd only just met him yesterday. They hadn't even had a proper conversation. But in that racing heart of hers she knew, she'd been attracted to the blacksmith since she first caught a glimpse of him.

It couldn't be that way though. She had a new job that she couldn't risk losing. She hadn't even taught her first day yet. She had no business thinking about him or any other man. Not that there was any other man she cared to think about. "Can I get you anything else today Daryl?"

"Um, lemme think a minute. I wouldn't wanna forget sumthin' and have ta come back in five minutes." He rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger and pretended to look around. The truth was he didn't need one damn thing including the ink, he just wasn't ready to leave the pretty teacher. He did something he rarely did, he made an effort at conversation, "So where's Jim and Merna?"

"Oh they're just taking a bit of extra time this morning. Merna's resting." She had her chance to converse with him but she was so nervous she couldn't think of anything more to say.

He nodded, still rubbing his chin. Shit, he had to get to work but they were alone and there was so much he wanted to ask her. So many things he wanted to know about her, but he didn't have it in him to ask. "Uh, I think I got what I need, except for gumdrops. Can I get a nickel's worth a gumdrops? Please."

"Of course, let me get those for you." He watched her as she so carefully and so precisely measured out exactly a nickel's worth. It was the sort of thing that would usually make him cross and impatient. He'd tell the clerk it was good enough, but he wouldn't tell her that. She looked so pretty he could stand there and watch her all day.

When she got it just right she handed him the bag with the gumdrops. He took the bottle of ink, stuck it in his breast pocket and she told him his charges. He handed her the money and when she gave him his change he handed her the gumdrops. "Thanks Beth. Have a good day now."

He'd caught her by surprise again and she barely managed to whisper out a, "Thank you Daryl." And by the look of him she was sure he was just as nervous as her. He mumbled a simple, "Welcome," and quickly made his way out the door.

He surprised himself again but he had no regrets. He wanted her to know she had his attention, but he was not the kind of man who could just come right out and tell her.

* * *

He was busy. He had six horses to shod for the stage driver. Depending on the temperament of the horse it took him forty minutes to an hour to trim and hot shod front and back hooves. His own horse also needed to be shod and he hoped to have the time to do that. That was just part of his list for the day, he still had work to complete on the chassis and wheels from the buckboard mishap. He'd be plenty busy even without drop ins.

None of that stopped him from keeping an eye on the General Store and he wasn't pleased at all with what he was seeing.

He was sure every man between the ages of eight and eighty in the Montana Territory had decided he needed to make a purchase that day. The blacksmith was also sure he knew why. News travels fast and they'd undoubtedly all heard about her. He could imagine the talk at the barber shop, the saloon and everywhere in between about how pretty the new marm was. They wanted to see her for themselves. Maybe converse with her, maybe get flirtatious with her. Shit. They were all just making up excuses. At one point, just after noon, things were so busy inside that there were men standing outside waiting to get in.

The blacksmith was experiencing another new feeling. Jealousy.

She never expected the store to be so busy and the day went by so quickly. She was happy to have Jim's help, she was sure she never could have handled so many customers alone.

Even though she was busy her mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts of the blacksmith. She was glad he'd come early and that they'd had a few minutes alone. She was smiling on the inside as she thought about it. She'd seen the little signs that morning and it had become clear to her. The obviously strong, rugged and seemingly self-assured blacksmith had a shyness and a tenderness to him. She thought she liked that combination quite well.

She was also sure she had to stop thinking those thoughts. She had a new teaching job to go to. She had to keep reminding herself she wasn't allowed to have a beau. Mrs. Neudermeyer didn't seem at all the type to be understanding or forgive a misstep of any kind.

She was off work at three but she didn't leave. Instead she went in the back to help Merna. The poor woman, her ankles had become swollen and her body ached and Beth did what she could. She urged the woman to put her feet up while she tidied the house a little and got dinner started. Merna insisted, "You must stay for dinner Beth. You've worked so hard today and helped so much." Then she laughed, "I saw this coming the very minute I first saw you. I knew every man in the territory would be here to have a look at the pretty new marm. Beth Greene you're the best thing that ever happened for our store. I bet we did two weeks worth of business today."

Beth felt her face turn scarlet, "No, I'm sure it couldn't have been because of me."

"Oh really? Did you notice if any of those men had a wife with them? No? That's odd isn't it? For a man to do the family shopping? Believe you me Beth, by today they'd all heard how pretty you are. In Heavenly there are far more men than women and they're all, well let me think how I can put this delicately. They're all in need of the special kind of comfort a woman brings to a man's life."

Now Beth was sure her face was on fire, "Merna, I…well, I'm the schoolmarm. I can't be thinking about those things."

"Oh those mean old biddies, they wonder why they can't keep a marm. Maybe they're not as smart as they think. And my sweet friend you should know, there are plenty of wives in Heavenly who use to be the schoolmarm. I was the marm myself just five years ago."

Beth was startled and they were both giggling and Beth was thinking how different folks were in the west. People thought nothing of calling each other by their familiar names right from the start. She wasn't Miss Greene or Miss Beth, she was simply Beth. Merna was Merna and Jim was Jim and Daryl, well Daryl was Daryl and so much more, and the way they talked so openly about things, it was all so new.

He'd gotten three drop ins looking to get their horses trimmed and shod and decided to work a little late to get it all done. There was also the fact she hadn't left the store yet and he was both curious and just a little concerned. That's when he realized she must be staying to have dinner with them. He could wait. He had plenty to do and he just kept after it.

It wasn't until six that she finally stepped out as a smiling Jim held the door for her. Daryl saw she was smiling too and that smile was so big and bright it almost made him smile.

She glanced his was and he lifted his chin as a form of greeting, and her big smile suddenly turned shy as she gave him a slight wave of her hand. He didn't take his eyes from her, she was walking away from him and she wouldn't know. What was the harm?

Then he saw Spencer Monroe tip his hat as he approached her. The blacksmith's heart nearly stopped as he watched any chance he may have ever had with Beth Greene fade away. Spencer Monroe's family were a big presence in the area. The family had first settled in the region back when it was still the Nebraska Territory. Spencer's folks, Deanna and Reg, were ranchers. Very wealthy ranchers.

Daryl got along just fine with Deanna and Reg but he wouldn't give you two cents for Spencer. There was something about the guy. The blacksmith was sure he couldn't be trusted. He was also sure he could kick the shit out of Spencer any time, any day. But where he couldn't compete with him was in money and influence. Spencer had those things and a lot more. His folks had even sent him back east for a fancy college education. The way Daryl figured it, if Spencer Monroe was interested in Beth Greene he himself didn't have much of a chance. And he was sure by the way Spencer was smiling at her as they talked, the man was very interested in Beth Greene.

00

The blacksmith didn't stop by the store and she'd been so sure that he would. She'd even dared to look forward to it and to be excited. But Daryl Dixon never came in the shop on Thursday. She knew she shouldn't let it upset her, she was being silly. The man didn't have to come into the store every day. There was something else though. Every time she glanced his way his head was down, like he didn't want to even look her way. As hard as she tried not to let it spoil her day her heart felt heavy.

When she left the shop that afternoon she made herself stand straight and tall as she walked back toward the schoolhouse and home. It was probably for the best anyway, she needed to stay away from men. She had to make her own way in this life, she couldn't take a chance on losing her teaching position.

He'd been miserable all day. He wanted to go buy something from her, anything. He just wanted to look in those pretty blue eyes and hear that sweet voice. But he knew better. He'd just be torturing himself being around something he wanted so badly but knew he'd never have.

He tried to be sneaky as he watched her leave the shop and walk toward the schoolhouse. Seemingly out of nowhere Spencer Monroe appeared again. He blocked her way on the sidewalk, making it nearly impossible for her to walk around. She was forced to stop and speak with him. At least that's how it appeared, but maybe hoping she wasn't happy to see the rich boy was just wishful thinking on Daryl's part. It was more likely she stopped because she wanted to talk with him.

The blacksmith told himself he'd been stupid right from the beginning. Did he really think a woman like her would be interested in a man like him? Shit. He could never offer her all the things that Monroe asshole could. Still something else had him worried. He was sure the bastard was no good and he'd better watch himself. If he made one false move with Beth, hurt her in any way or did her wrong, the blacksmith wouldn't hold back.

She wished that Monroe man would stop bothering her. She tried to be polite that first time. She was new in town and for just a moment he seemed like a nice enough fellow. He'd greeted her politely, introducing himself and welcoming her to Heavenly. Then his tone had changed. He became quite the braggart going on about his family's money and landholdings and about his impressive education.

It was all so very rude, not a gentlemanly way to behave at all. Perhaps if he'd been asking her father for her hand he may tell him such things. But at a chance meeting with a woman, to just begin boasting of one's wealth and position was impolite. He was of no interest to her. Still she was reluctant to make an enemy so soon after arriving in her new home.

This time it was worse, she was uneasy as well. She felt as though he'd deliberately blocked her way, forcing her to stop and chat with him. Or more correctly, forcing her to stop and listen to more of him singing his own praises. She was relieved when a very large gentleman with bright red hair and a huge mustache of the same bright coloring, told Mister Monroe, "Get your ass outta the way rich boy, a real man's tryin' ta pass here." It had been difficult not to laugh and impossible to hide her grin as she took the opportunity to hurry around Spencer Monroe and be on her way.

Shortly after Beth arrived home a young woman close to her age stopped by the schoolhouse to welcome her to the community. Her name was Amy Mitchell and she told Beth her husband Zach worked at the mine. She'd brought over a dinner basket for Beth that included a piece of boiled chicken, a roasted potato, string beans and a slice of huckleberry pie. Beth was happy to have a distraction from her thoughts of the blacksmith, and thrilled to have been given such a nice dinner and to meet and visit with another woman.

They'd been chatting away when suddenly Amy seemed to become quite nervous as she explained, "I have to tell you something, something I know you'll hear sooner or later and I'd rather you hear it from me. My older sister Andrea works at the saloon. I'm sure I don't need to say what that means. Please, I hope you won't judge me Beth. I'd like us to be friends."

"Of course I don't judge you Amy. I'm so happy to have a chance to get to know you and it was so kind of you to bring me dinner. Thank you for welcoming me to Heavenly."

Amy smiled then and as she confessed something else, like Merna, she'd once been Heavenly's schoolmarm.

* * *

By Friday he thought he was done worrying over Beth Greene. She'd end up married and happy and as for himself, well he'd just keep doing like he'd always been doing. That was that. That's what he thought, he nearly had himself believing it, until he saw her. Dammit.

She'd convinced herself she wasn't going to give any more thought at all to the blacksmith. She would only be working at the store a short while longer, then she'd be teaching and wouldn't see him every day. She'd forget all about him. That's what she tried so hard to convince herself of, and then she saw him. Darn.

The store was busy and she was happy for that. It kept her from glancing his way too often and it made the day pass quickly. She'd be able to go home and have her weekend, and a busy weekend it would be. She'd be able to just put the blacksmith right out of her mind. At least she hoped she'd be able to. Then she caught a glimpse of him, bent over at the waist with the horse's hoof between his bent legs as he scraped the hoof buttress vigorously back and forth over it. He was so strong and manly and such a hard and diligent worker. But best of all she just knew he was kind and tender, she'd seen that in him. Her heart felt heavy believing he didn't find her to be of interest in the same way she felt such strong interest in him.

He was grateful for the work he had, he was busy, too busy and that was good. He didn't have time to keep looking over at the store and thinking about what she might be up to. He was occupied with his work, he didn't have even an extra minute to concern himself with all the men who suddenly seemed to need something at the store every day. Things were far too hectic with his own work for him to be thinking about her pretty yellow hair and those soft blue eyes or her sweet smile and gentle voice. At least he wished he was that busy, but he didn't think it was possible for him to ever be that busy.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a misunderstanding going on, we'll see if they can figure this out. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. Again, I thank you so much for reading along and I hope to see you back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I appreciate your comments and the follows, favors, kudos, all of it - you keep me inspired. I'm weaving a tale here and in this chapter we'll get a small glimpse of town life, meet some new and yet very familiar characters and get a slice of how our couple lives when they're not working.  
> Let's see now, ah yes, we have a misunderstanding.

 

00

His eyes couldn't help but drift that way about 3:15, about the time he knew she'd be leaving for home. Jim was holding the door for her as she stepped out and they exchanged a goodbye. The blacksmith was caught by surprise when her eyes turned to him and he could see she'd embarrassed herself when she quickly turned away and started on her walk toward home. He wanted to hurry over and speak to her and maybe he might have even had the guts to, but damn if Spencer Monroe didn't appear out of nowhere again.

All the blacksmith could do was sigh and finish his task, knowing he'd been beaten in the only way that mattered to him. While he'd been buying candy sticks and gumdrops, and then trying so hard to ignore her altogether, Spencer Monroe had been winning her over with his fancy talk and self-confident way.

As soon as she saw Monroe she was filled with dread. She didn't want to converse with him and it was every day now that he seemed to prevent her from just going about her business. Even though she'd told him she had an important appointment to get to he'd simply smiled and said, "Come on now pretty lady, you don't want to leave me standing here all alone do you?" It was only when the sheriff happened by and stopped to greet them both that she was able to be on her way. She was relieved to get free of the overbearing braggart.

That afternoon she had an appointment to meet with the pastor of Heavenly's small church, a man named Eastman and his wife Olivia. She'd always sung and played piano at church and she thought she would like the opportunity to do that in Heavenly. The pastor and his wife were good people of a quiet and gentle nature. They took their time explaining to her the history of the small nondenominational church. Because there was only the one church in town, they told of how Sunday services were conducted in a manner they hoped satisfied all believers. They were delighted to add music back into those services as Olivia explained, "For quite a few years we were blessed to have a very nice woman who played the piano and sang for us. She left us last year when she and her husband decided to move further west to homestead in Idaho."

Beth played the piano and sang for them and they seemed genuinely excited as they went on about the wonderful addition she would be to services. They invited her to stay and join them for dinner and afterward they walked her back to the schoolhouse. They'd been so kind and welcoming and she'd enjoyed the time she spent with them. She looked forward to singing for the congregation that very Sunday. And with all the distraction of the evening she hadn't even had a moment to give one thought to the blacksmith. Well, at least not as much thought as usual. Not quite.

00

Friday night didn't mean the start of a weekend off for the blacksmith. Saturday mornings were often his busiest of the week. Everyone knew he'd be shutting the shop down at noon Saturday and wouldn't reopen until 6:30 Monday morning. His services were not available until then unless you had a genuine emergency and were lucky enough to find him at home. Folks brought work to him Saturday mornings they thought couldn't wait.

Maybe it wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever done but being bright wasn't what he was after. Instead of going home where he belonged Friday evening he found himself making his way to the saloon. What he was after was drinking Beth Greene, and most particularly the thought of Beth Greene with Spencer Monroe, off his mind.

He'd tried hard to tell himself he shouldn't be feeling so upset. She wasn't his wife or his intended. They hadn't even courted. They'd barely spoken. None of that logic seemed to have any bearing on his mood or his level of hurt. He was sullen and saddened over her, and angry and bitter toward Spencer Monroe. It remained to be seen whether some good rye whiskey was going to help lighten his mood or make it darker.

It was rare for him to visit the local saloon. When he drank in Heavenly he did his drinking at his home. On his infrequent travels to Billings for business or supplies he sometimes stopped in the saloon there but the truth was, he was around people for most of his workday so when not working he preferred to steer clear of crowds and the noise.

This day was different.

He checked his gun at the door and made his way to the long oak bar. He was there to drink and was relieved to see that skinny guy Dwight was tending the bar. The man wasn't a big talker and that suited Daryl, he had no inclination to exchange small talk. He ordered his liquor and then his eyes scanned the room. As was usual on a Friday night the drinking and "entertainment" establishment was busy.

Besides the beer and the whiskey offered there were gaming tables where dice, faro and poker were played. There were also the working women, scantily dressed in little more than their undergarments and enticing the lonely men into buying them liquor. The woman would smile and sit on the man's lap as she pretended to drink the liquor, and she'd let the fellow have a little feel of the merchandise. Inevitably the man placed more of his money in the bartender's hand and he and the woman went to one of the rooms upstairs, and it was there the man got what he'd paid for.

Daryl had no interest in the working ladies, never in his hometown and never again. Not now that he'd met Beth Greene. She was the only woman he was interested in talking to and the only woman he had the desire to touch in that way. No sooner did he have that thought than he was approached by a young working woman. "Well hey there Smithy, nice to see you tonight, but you seem a little lonely. Why don't you buy me a drink and we'll keep each other company?" She'd reached her hand up to touch his face but he pulled away. He had no desire to hurt her feelings, she was just trying to make a living, so he tried to be a gentleman when he declined her offer, "Thanks gal but I ain't lookin' for company right now. Just got a little drinkin' I need ta do."

She smiled, said, "Another time," and moved on to her next prospect.

His eyes went to the gaming tables that stayed busy from Friday afternoon until well into Sunday morning. As long as the saloon closed by 6:00am Sunday and there was no trouble, the sheriff left the owner to make his money and the customers to have their fun.

There were two tables of poker players and Daryl knew one was for the high stakes players and the other for the nickel and dimers. Then there was the faro table. It was strictly high stakes and sitting at that high stakes table was none other than Spencer Monroe. He was practically licking his lips as he gazed at the half-naked bosom of the woman seated next to him, Andrea Harrison. Andrea was known for her figure, her bawdiness and her gaming skills. Those skills, and what were purported to be her skills with a man, were the reason she was there.

Andrea was considered special for a number of reasons, including the fact that for the past two years she'd been sleeping with the owner of the saloon in his upstairs suite. The owner being a man named Phillip Blake who made his employees call him Governor. Andrea ran the faro game for him and she played with the house's money and for the house's profit. Seldom did she lose. Many believed luck and skill were not always the reason for Andrea's good fortune. There were suspicions her real skills lie in sleight of hand.

Just because she was not one of the regular ladies, and just because she was the Governor's woman, didn't mean a man couldn't have his way with her for the right price. Phillip Blake was a businessman and he made his money where he could. But the Governor had Andrea's price set far higher than most men could pay.

No man would ever mistake her for one of the regular ladies. Her clothes were equally as revealing as those ladies, but of far more expensive cut and fabric. Her hair was piled high and her lips were painted bright red, and her dress showed her legs all the way up passed her knees. She wore shoes with a tall heel and fishnet stockings to just above her knees to show her garters. Her ample bosom was nearly pushing its way out of the front of her dress, and a bustle made her figure look rounded and shapely.

Daryl turned back to the bar just as the thin man poured his whiskey. He drank it down quickly, asked for a another and then heard a man yell, "That's bullshit. You had that card hidden!"

He turned his head toward the commotion to see the woman named Andrea get to her feet, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Her voice was sultry while at the same time mocking when she answered his accusation, "Where do you think I had it hidden little man?" And then with her hands clasping his hair and her bosom pushed into his face, and with no sign of shame at all, she taunted, "If you have enough money left we can go upstairs and I'll let you search me all you want."

That's when Spencer Monroe stood from the faro table and grabbing her around the waist he pulled her toward him smiling, "Not until I get my turn." As he spoke the words he stuffed bills down the front of her dress, taking quite some time before he removed his hand. Except for the man who'd lost his week's pay, the men at the table all laughed and the game resumed.

The scene only made the blacksmith more angry. It further enforced his belief about the type of man Spencer Monroe was. Drinking, gambling and making a show with a woman, all on his Mama and Daddy's dollar. Daryl Dixon knew and he worried for her, a man like Spencer wouldn't change. He'd keep on doing as he'd always done and end up breaking the heart of the sweet and tender woman, Beth Greene.

The blacksmith drank down two more shots but they brought him no relief from his dark mood. He paid for the rest of the bottle and took it with him. He retrieved his gun, mounted his horse and road home. But not straight home. He took the long way around, passing the schoolhouse on his way. When he saw the dim light glowing from the back window it only made his mood darker.

00

She got up early Saturday morning filled with determination to complete a list of tasks she'd given herself, and just as determined not to let thoughts of Daryl Dixon control her mood. She had a quick breakfast, washed up and dressed to begin those chores. She'd already lost the battle with her thoughts when she found herself wondering if the blacksmith preferred her hair up or down. She tried to shake the question from her mind as she braided the blonde curls.

At the top of her list was her laundry. She hadn't had an opportunity to care for her things since she left Georgia. She stepped outside and was surprised to find there was quite a chill in the air, it was only August. But it was calm and sunny and once she began her task she'd be plenty warm. She drew water from the well and carried in a bucket to heat in the pot on the stove. It would have been so much easier if there were a place to build a small fire outside and heat her water there. But she was in town and she understood this was the way it would be. She alternated cold and heated water until the wash tub was full enough, then she added the packet of laundry soap she'd purchased at the store. Back home she would have made her own soap but here, well no. There wasn't much need when it was just herself.

She started with her undergarments, vigorously scrubbing them against the washboard. When she was satisfied they were clean she went to work on her nightgown, then her two work blouses and finally the kitchen towel and cloth. Then she went through almost the same routine as she rinsed them, making certain they were free of the soap. She wrung them out, gave them a good shaking and hung them on the line, then moved on to her next task.

The small room showed very little use and it didn't take her long to tidy it up. She went in the classroom and studied over the lesson plans and re read all the rules, including the rule about no beau. She heaved a heavy sigh. The man she wished to be her beau, Daryl Dixon, had seemed to show some interest in her when they first met, but now it seemed he had no interest at all. Her shoulders slumped as she told herself that at least she wouldn't be breaking any rules.

She had a simple lunch of an apple and a bit of hard cheese she'd purchased at the store, then went back to the classroom. She played the piano and sang hymns as she practiced for Sunday services. It felt good to just be able to play her music and sing the familiar songs that reminded her of home. Just as she started to feel a bit homesick and melancholy a knock on the door drew her attention away from missing her home.

She straightened her skirt and fussed with her hair on her way to answer, and put a pleasant smile on her face as she did. It was a couple with three children all smiling back at her. The woman carried a picnic basket and the man removed his hat long enough to say, "Afternoon Miss. I'm Merle Dixon and this here's my family. My wife Karen and our children Virgil, Cyrus and Mary Ellen. We come ta welcome ya ta Heavenly."

She wanted to die of embarrassment after she asked it, but before she could think the words had just slipped from her mouth, "How nice of you to come by, are you Daryl Dixon's brother?"

00

He woke up feeling as agitated and irritable as he had when he laid his head down the night before. How could it be this way? How could one tiny blonde woman be controlling his thinking and his mood like this? Shit. At least he had work. He knew it would be a busy morning and hopefully the work would be a distraction. Hopefully.

He placed more wood in the cookstove and got coffee going, and even that made his mind wander to her. He tried hard to think about something else, anything else, as he slipped on his boots, grabbed the wire basket and walked outside. He stopped first at the chicken coop, fed the birds and gathered the eggs into the basket. The chill of the early morning air told him that even though it was just the beginning of August it was time to insulate the coop and start preparing for the long winter. It came early and it stayed late in the high country of the mountain west.

Next he went to the door of the root cellar. He made his way down the dark stairs and deep into the ground and when he reached the cellar he lit a lantern that hung from a ceiling beam. He added two rashers of ham and a couple of large spuds and an apple to his basket, checked on his food stores and when satisfied all was well went back to his home.

Back at his cookstove he took a small scoop of lard from the covered crock and got it heating in the big cast iron pan while he scrubbed and sliced the spuds. He threw them in the pan and then went to his washroom. He filled the sink and scrubbed his face, neck and ears. He made his way back to the cookstove, flipped and moved the spuds around in the pan, and then went to his room and got himself dressed for the day. By the time he was back at the stove his spuds were crispy and just short of burning, just the way he preferred them.

He scooped them out onto a tin plate, put the ham in the pan to warm, took two eggs from the basket and rinsed them. He cracked the eggs, cooked them lightly and put the ham and eggs on the plate with the spuds. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat himself at the table for breakfast. That's when he looked to the empty chair across from him and his shoulders slumped. He wished she was there. He would have made her breakfast, whatever she might want and they could have enjoyed their meal together before he went to work.

It was plain as day to him now, he was losing his fucking mind to be thinking those kinds of thoughts.

He worked and he tried not to think of her as he hot shod two horses, cold shod another and then went to forging the large knife the sheriff wanted made. As hard as he tried not to think of her he wasn't successful. He shut his doors at noon but he didn't go home. He ate the ham and apple he brought for his lunch then gave his shop a good cleaning, including his tools. He brushed and fed each of the rental horses and by then it was nearing 4:30. He finally forced himself to go. He stopped to drop off his personal things and his work rags at the Chinese laundry, but he still didn't want to go home and face being alone, and so he didn't. He mounted his horse and rode to his brother's home. For the blacksmith there was no greater distraction than his brother and his niece and nephews.

They still lived in the little stick-built house they'd all moved into when Merle and Karen first married. That was the same but everything else was different now, real different.

One thing for certain was, his brother was a changed man. He'd started to change right away when he and Karen got serious and married. It was the love of a good woman back then, Daryl was sure of that. But it became a lot more. There had been a dark time, a terrible tragedy. Merle and Karen had shared the painful loss of their young child. A cholera epidemic had swept through the territory and the young couple's first and at the time only child, a boy named Caleb, had succumbed.

Daryl was just 13 himself and still living with them. His own heart felt as though it had been crushed by the weight of the loss, but he knew things were so much worse for them. For a while he feared the loss had broken his brother and sister in law forever. It nearly did. It was only their love for each other and their strength that got them through those first few months. Although it was a hurt that would never truly heal, slowly things got better and eventually they were able to begin living their lives again.

Now they were blessed with three more precious children. Although his brother could be quite stern, and he had rules his children were expected to follow without question, he also showed them a great love and patience Daryl would have never suspected his brother had in him. But Merle Dixon was now of a more sensitive nature. It was almost as if he had a gentleness to him when it came to his wife and his children. Even with Daryl. Of course none of that was to say Merle Dixon couldn't and wouldn't kick the ass of anyone he thought had it coming.

Karen insisted the young man she called Brother stay for dinner, and he was never one to turn down her cooking or the company of his niece and nephews. It was always a loud table, how could it be any other way with Merle being the head of the family? There they all sat, eating and visiting and Merle reached right over to the platter of chicken at the center of the table. He pulled a leg off one of the birds and still holding it in his hand he began to eat the boiled meat. Karen promptly scolded him, "Merle Dixon where are your manners? Use a fork for that."

Before Merle could respond their daughter Mary Ellen, all of seven years old, spoke right up to defend her father. She was so serious when with a child's logic she said, "Mama you ask Daddy that every meal. I know he'd use them if he could, I just don't think Daddy has any manners."

Her Mama's eyebrows arched and Daryl almost spit out his lemonade but Mary Ellen's Daddy just smiled. "That's right little girl, you explain it to your Mama while Daddy enjoys his chicken."

Karen shook her head as if in disgust but there was a smile on her lips, suddenly she remembered her news. "Daryl have you met the new schoolmarm? She's a very sweet woman named Beth Greene. She's going to be playing the piano and singing some hymns for us at church tomorrow morning, well I guess it will be every Sunday morning. Isn't that wonderful?"

Merle saw the look on his brother's face and announced, "Little brother, after dinner I need ya ta come out ta the shed and have a look at sumthin' with me."

"Yeah sure." Was Daryl's response, but he knew his brother had some kind of serious talk in mind when the boys chimed in, "We wanna come too Daddy." And Merle answered, "Nah not now. Just cuz your ol Daddy don't have any manners don't mean ya don't need ta use yours. You help your Mama clean all this up. When she says you're done y'all can come out and pitch horseshoes with your uncle."

The brothers stood by the shed as each expertly rolled the tobacco in the thin paper, licked and sealed the seam, twisted the ends and lit their smokes. Merle took a puff, clapped his brother on the shoulder and asked, "Tell me what's botherin' ya brother. Ya already met the little marm have ya?"

Daryl just took in a long drag and shrugged his shoulders.

"We ain't got time for that nonsense Daryl. Ya need ta speak up. Virgil and Cyrus are anxious ta run around with their uncle and it'll be dark soon. C'mon now, tell me what's botherin' ya."

"Yeah I met her, every man in town's met her. Fuck, every man in the territory's met her."

His brother chuckled, "Yeah? Well I'd imagine so. Here she shows up all young and sweet and pretty. It's natural that all these lonely ol boys can't think a nuthin' else but how they can be the one ta make her lose her job. So I gather you're sweet on her, huh? Ain't nuthin' wrong with that, it's about time ya settled down with a good woman."

Daryl knew he couldn't hold out on his brother, Merle figured out everything anyway he might as well tell him now, "Yeah well I'm pretty damn sure that Monroe asshole is the first in line. I ain't no competition for a guy like him."

"Fuck him. You listen ta me now son. He ain't no better'n you. When ya gonna learn it Daryl? When ya gonna see you're what a real man is supposed ta be? It ain't just that ya got a strong back and ya ain't afraid ta work. Ya also got a real good heart and you're smart n clever. Shit boy by the time you was 18 you was buyin' your own business. Look at all ya done in your life already and you're just now 25. That fool ain't done nuthin' but spend Mama and Daddy's money."

He took another puff on the smoke and advised, "If ya want her ya best be lettin' her see that. Otherwise ya might just as well hand her over ta that sumbitch."

"Fuck Merle, what makes you think she'd give me the time a day?"

Now his brother smiled that big wide smile of his, patted Daryl's back and answered, "What makes me think she'd give ya all the time ya wanted is what happened when we paid a call on her today. You know how your sister is. We had ta get slicked up, the children had ta get slicked up and we showed up over there at the school early this afternoon with a basket a dinner." "I introduced myself and my family ta her and right away the pretty little thing looks me in the eye and asks, 'Oh, are you Daryl Dixon's brother?' And let me tell ya, I seen that look in her eye and I knew she had feelins for my little brother, just like you got feelins for her. We'll be leavin' here at 8:30 sharp tomorrow morning for Sunday Services. I think it'd be a real good idea for ya ta come along with us."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems maybe, kind of, sort of, we could be making a little progress. I promise our couple will have interaction next chapter. We're also in for some pretty big drama involving one Spencer Monroe. Thank you so much for reading along. I hope you'll take the time to leave a comment / review and I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I thank you all so much. I'm happy to know so many of you are enjoying this story!
> 
> I think it's time for a Saturday night bath :)

 

00

They were such a nice family. Merle was funny and kind but far louder and far more talkative than his brother. Karen was pleasant and welcoming and she'd asked Beth to come with her to a sewing circle the next Saturday morning. She was delighted to have the opportunity to spend more time with Karen and to have a chance to meet with some of the other ladies in Heavenly.

She was also charmed to meet the three Dixon children, all of whom would be attending school with her. The older boy, Virgil, had smiled and proudly promised her that as long as the job was his he'd see to it she never ran out of wood. Cyrus was the more quiet of the three, reminding her of his uncle. And the girl, Mary Ellen, she was such a cute and chatty little thing who couldn't wait to tell Beth, "Mama used to be the marm but Daddy told her ta quit that darn job and marry him instead. She did too. Just like that. Uncle Daryl lived with Mama and Daddy back then and Mama made him do his lessons every night. He said it was just like he was living at school, even though he didn't even really go to school on accounta he was working as a 'prentice all day long." Beth was sure the child had never drawn in a breath as she spoke.

Karen smiled Beth's way and apologizing said, "Sorry, I'm sure you didn't care to hear all the Dixon family history on our very first meeting. Mary Ellen is a child who feels the need to keep everyone informed about the goings on in our lives, past and present."

Beth was, in fact, very happy to get a glimpse into the Dixon's lives, especially Daryl's life. It explained some things and brought new questions about others. Daryl seemed far younger than Merle and now she was sure at one time he'd been in his brother's care. She wondered what may have become of his parents.

After the Dixons left Beth brought her clothes in from the line, happy to see the sun and light breeze had dried them. After her supper she would starch and iron everything. After that, if she still had a speck of energy left, she'd write her brother a long letter and tell him of her journey and how her life was going in this faraway place.

For now though it was bath time. She moved the tin tub from next to the commode over by the stove, then stoked the fire so she wouldn't get chilled while she bathed. She made sure the doors were all tightly locked and then began preparing for her bath. She heated her bath water on the stove, using every vessel she could so that it wouldn't become too cool while she waited for more to heat. She loosened the buttons of her undergarments and draped them over the back of the chair before slipping into the small tub.

She washed her hair first, knowing later she'd be fighting tangles and wild curls. When her bath was done she dried herself, redressed and combed the unruly hair, finally taming it in a braid.

* * *

He returned home from his brother's house already thinking about church the next day. Now that he no longer lived with Merle and Karen he seldom attended, but as soon as he heard she'd be there, and singing, there was not a chance he was going to miss seeing and hearing her.

He stoked the fire in the hearth and added a log so the water would be properly heated, went in his bathroom and stripped down to his cotton undershirt and shorts. He stood at the sink and trimmed his beard a bit then lathered up his neck and using the straight edge he shaved it clean. He went to the big copper tub and turned the spigot for the hot water. He'd installed two cisterns in the attic each with coiled copper piping leading from it and abutted to the chimney, always keeping the water warm. One cistern fed into the kitchen sink and the other, the larger one, had two pipes. One pipe ran to the bathroom sink and the other to the tub.

He unbuttoned the undershirt and shorts, removed them and slipped into the warm water where he did a far better job of washing his hair and washing his body than was usual. This wasn't just a regular Saturday night bath, tomorrow he'd be seeing Beth Greene.

The next morning he made his breakfast, brushed his teeth and got himself into his church clothes. He dressed in a starched white shirt, pulled on the black woolen slacks, buttoned them and drew the suspenders up over his shoulders. He did what he hated most about all of it, he tied the silken tie at the stiff collar. He slipped his arms into the vest and buttoned it closed. There was a fresh polish on his boots and he did his best to comb the hair back from his face. He shrugged into his black box coat, put the black bowler on his head and he was ready. He wasn't particularly comfortable, he didn't care much for church clothes, but at least Beth Greene would see he knew how to dress proper for Sunday Services.

00

Karen had mentioned her family would see Beth at church but after her misstep she was careful not to blurt out her big question. Would the family include Daryl Dixon? She hoped with all her heart that it would.

She took her time dressing as if she knew for certain he would be there, shaming herself for giving the blacksmith more thought than she gave to the worshiping she would do. It just seemed no matter how hard she tried her mind wouldn't stray far from thoughts of him.

Her Sunday dress had traveled well and she was happy to have the opportunity to wear the garment for the first time. It had been a gift from her brother's wife and it was by far the most fashionable thing she had ever owned. The skirt of the dress featured a series of fancy folds, drapes, and pleats and the rear was padded in a kind of modified bustle. The bodice was decorative with ribbon trim and frill and the colors of the dress were shades of yellow with a bit of white. The hem was finished with a ruffle and just high enough to show the ankle of her tightly laced high-top shoes.

She made more of a fuss with her hair than usual but it was so clean as to be rendered nearly unmanageable. She was frustrated as she tried to get it all to stay in the chignon, but there were those few curls and strands that in spite of her best efforts refused to be tamed. She put on her hat trying to tuck the unruly hair into it, but it was all to no avail.

* * *

She stood in front of the small church with the pastor and his wife to either side of her as they greeted the congregants filing in. Beth was happy to meet so many folks even though she knew she could never hope to keep all the names straight. One she recognized right away was the very large redheaded man who had been her savior. Her father would have described him as a man who filled up the room. He was with a woman who it seemed to Beth was his exact opposite, a tiny woman with dark hair and dark eyes. They were introduced to her as Abraham and Rosita Ford and she was truly pleased to make their acquaintance.

She saw the Dixon family approaching in their buckboard with Merle holding the reins, Karen in the middle, Daryl seated next to her and all the children in the back. She feared her heart would beat right out of her chest. He looked so handsome and when he glanced her way they exchanged a look that she could swear made her spine tingle. It was in that look she clearly saw she'd been wrong, the blacksmith did indeed have an interest.

Their eyes met and although he thought he should, he couldn't make himself look away. He was stunned by the sight of her and he knew without doubt she would always be the loveliest woman he would ever see. His eyes focused on those curls that had worked their way loose and it was all he could do to fight the urge to hurry to her and touch the hair, to feel it between his fingers. There was something else, something in her look. He saw now what Merle had been talking about. Maybe it was true, maybe she really did fancy him after all.

As he and his brother's family entered the church the preacher introduced them all, "…and this is Merle's brother Daryl. Daryl is the blacksmith and although we don't see him here often, we're always pleased when we do." The blacksmith saw the pink come to those pretty cheeks as she gave him a shy smile.

He'd known the moment was coming but try as he might he could not come up with a greeting that would hint just a little at his feelings. His mind was a blank and his throat felt dry and when the time was upon him all he was able to do was remove his hat, nod slightly and say, "Very nice ta see ya again Beth Greene."

"Thank you. It's very nice to see you again as well Mister Dixon." She was sure she would faint at any moment. He looked so different from when he was working, but what hadn't changed was how handsome he was. She was sure there could never be a finer looking man. The little bit of shyness and nervousness he had about him only added to his appeal.

He tried not to be obvious as he took a look around at those in attendance. He'd been dreading seeing the Monroes at services because of Spencer, the last person he cared to see. But for some reason they weren't there that Sunday. It was highly unusual, Deanna and Reg never missed church and because of that, Spencer never missed. The asshole knew enough to do things his folks' way, that's where all that money he liked spending came from. Maybe they'd gone out of town, Daryl didn't know and didn't care, he was just glad Spencer Monroe was nowhere to be seen.

He was mesmerized by her singing and certain he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. While he enjoyed every moment of it she was praying she didn't become too nervous. She was use to this, singing in front of Sunday worshipers, but she wasn't use to singing for him. She worried she'd forget words she'd sung hundreds of times, or worse yet, have her voice squeak with the nerves. She was just grateful to get through the hymns.

It was later as they filed out and Karen asked Beth Greene, "Please, come join us for Sunday dinner. You can ride home in the buckboard with us." Before she answered she looked to Daryl and he was looking at her and it hurt so badly when she had to answer, "Thank you, it's very kind of you to offer. I'm sorry I have to decline the invitation. The sheriff's wife asked me earlier."

He hadn't even thought about Karen asking her to dinner but when she did he felt the nervous excitement and hoped she'd say yes. Then she looked at him and then she sweetly declined. He almost said what he was thinking out loud, "Shit." He didn't recall when he'd been more disappointed. His only consolation was that the look in her eye told him she was as disappointed as him.

As it turned out Beth had dinner with only the sheriff's wife Lori and their young son Carl, a boy of about Cyrus Dixon's age. When, after their meal the young boy ran off to play with the neighbor children, Lori explained to Beth why the sheriff wasn't there. It turned out he'd been called away on a gravely serious matter. There had been a terrible assault, actually there had been two. The sheriff was now on his way to Billings, transporting the perpetrator to the hospital there. Although Billings was not a big city it was accessible to a broad area of the territory and thus had more facilities.

Beth was horrified to hear the story of what the man had done and what had consequently been done to him. She felt herself shaking at the very thought. It could have been any woman, a man capable of doing something so reprehensible wouldn't be choosy about his victim.

She was still shaken when she returned home. She tried calming herself first at the piano, and then she read from the bible. Finally she sat down and wrote that long letter she'd been planning to her brother. She told him about the journey west and the people she'd encountered along the way. She wrote of how the classroom was very nice and how pleased she was there was a piano. She told him her accommodation was just fine and that she even had a lovely yard. She wrote about church and about the nice people she'd met. She did not mention the terrible assault carried out by a man with whom she herself had spoken on three different occasions.

00

The blacksmith was at work especially early on Monday mornings. His forge would be cold from non-use and the first thing he did was get his fire going. He almost got a smile when he set the coffee pot on the back of the hearth. He would pay a visit to the general store that morning and this time he had planned ahead, he had a good excuse why he would need to be there.

Daryl and his brother had recently made a trip to Billings, each with their own buckboard. There they purchased bulk food supplies for the long winter ahead. Included in Daryl's purchases were staples such as 75 pounds of potatoes, 25 pounds of onions, 75 pounds of apples, there was salt, flour and sugar; and a 25-pound burlap sack of beans. But Beth Greene didn't know he had that bag of beans stored in his root cellar. He was sure it wouldn't hurt to purchase another pound from her. He kept a big cookpot there at the shop and he planned to put those beans to good use that very day. He'd quick soak them first, then set the pot on the back of the hearth and add the onion and ham hocks he'd brought from home. His dinner would be ready when it was time to close up shop for the day.

* * *

It was just passed six and his fire was burning good and the hearth beginning to warm. He wasn't even opened for business when the big buffalo soldier showed up at his shop in need of help with a damaged wagon wheel. Tyrese was his name and he'd served in the 9th Cavalry out of New Orleans, Louisiana, having been recruited back when it all came into being, at the beginning of September in 1866.

He was sent to fight Indians in San Antonio, Texas where the cavalry of Negro soldiers would be endeavoring to keep the road safe from the natives as far south as El Paso, Texas. Tyrese quickly discovered he had no stomach for the fighting with, and killing of the Indian people. He'd soon had his fill and he broke away from the cavalry. Like so many buffalo soldiers did he headed further West and North. When he did he brought with him a Mescalero-Apache woman.

In Heavenly he'd found the freedom to run his own small business, mostly hauling for people, cowboying during the seasonal moving of the cattle from the range lands to the forest land, and doing odd jobs. He helped ranchers with the spring calving, brandings and with haying. Whatever was needed Tyrese was willing to do the work and he made a fair dollar. He lived with the Indian woman not far from town and it seemed they had a good life together, a life that included two young children.

While Daryl repaired the damage to the wheel Tyrese told him how it had been damaged. Then he told him about having to help the sheriff out on Sunday. "I tell ya Smithy, it was a real, real bad situation goin' on. I don't understand what's wrong with that rich boy. Seems ta me he got real lucky, he got born with the silver spoon. You'd think a fella would make the most a that easy start at life. But no, he done fucked up bad Smithy, real bad. That man came one eyelash shy a gettin' hisself killed."

The blacksmith wasn't one to engage in gossip, mostly he just listened and let it pass by, but the words "rich boy" had gotten his attention. Daryl raised his eyes from his work just long enough to tell the man, "I got no idea what in the world you're talkin' about Tyrese."

"Talkin' bout the rich boy, Spencer Monroe. For havin' such nice folks he sure come out terrible wrong. He was at the saloon most all weekend playin' that sucker's game, that faro. He took some kinda shine ta the high priced sportin' lady, Andrea. She's the dealer ta boot and the guv'ner's woman. I guess he paid his money, and plenty of it too, and they went up ta the rooms. Seems the rich boy likes his lovin' rough and he roughed her up real bad, even covered her mouth so no one heard her callin' out."

"She went back ta the room she shares with Blake and took off her clothin' ta have her bath, ready ta wash that sumbitch offa her. The guv'nor walks in and sees her covered in bruises all over her body, includin' on them titties she shows off. I guess you know the man near lost his mind."

"He beat that boy ta just this side a death. He was so fulla rage it took that skinny barman, Dwight, the bouncer Martinez and the guv'ner's other man Mitch ta pull Blake offa the wormy asshole."

"Shit, that sounds real bad." That was all Daryl could get out of his mouth. The blacksmith's heart was pounding. He'd never liked Monroe, always thought of him as a worthless bastard, but he never thought this about him. The news rattled Daryl in so many different ways. It brought up those long-buried memories of his asshole father beating his Mama, then Merle and then him. And Beth, what if Monroe would have convinced her to give her attention to him, what would he have done to her?

The thoughts racing through his mind had his head spinning, his muscles twitching and his hands clinching into fists. He wanted to lash out at something, or better yet someone, but who that might be he didn't know. The Governor had beaten him to it.

"Yeah well you ain't wrong Smithy. Spencer Monroe is so bad off Doc Carlson couldn't fix him. He needed a hospital. The sheriff had me go with him and take Monroe over there ta Billin's in my wagon. We laid him in the back and his Mama and Daddy begged ta come along with him. The sheriff agreed on accounta the guy looked like he might not make it and them are his folks. I feel sorry for em and I feel real sorry for that sportin' lady too. Folks gotta make a livin' how they can, ain't no man got a right ta beat on a gal just cuz he paid for her."

Tyrese left the shop just in time for Daryl to see Beth approach the store, she glanced over at the blacksmith and he looked back. He nodded his head to her and she gave him that small wave and for just a moment they held the look. He was so happy to see her and yet seeing her made him think how badly she could have been hurt. Fuck, what if that asshole had convinced her to marry him? There would be nothing to be done then. It was just how things were, a man had the right to "discipline" his wife and now the blacksmith knew, Monroe was the kind that would.

He gave her a few minutes time to get settled at work before making his way across the street to the store, combing his hair back with his fingers as he did. Jim was in the shop with her but once they'd all exchanged pleasantries he went back to his living quarters.

The blacksmith still had that sense of dread and worry over what could have been, and without even thinking he went to the counter and for a brief moment he took her hand in his, saying as he did, "I'm glad you're alright."

The touch surprised her and also gave her such a nice warm feeling, but she was confused by his words. It wouldn't be until later that day she would put two and two together. For now she simply reveled in the feel of that big, rough and yet gentle hand on hers.

She tried calming herself before asking, "How can I help you this morning Daryl?" He looked so good to her. Even all dressed up as he'd been for church, one could see he wasn't a polished man. That just didn't matter. Somehow in her heart she knew he was a good man. That's what did matter.

"I don't need much, just a pound a those pinto beans please." He was so tense. At first it was the news he'd heard from Tyrese but now he'd touched her. He'd taken her hand. He'd surprised himself with his boldness when he did, and he could tell by the look on her face he'd surprised her too, yet she hadn't pulled her hand away from his. She'd allowed him to rest it on hers for that brief moment and he'd felt the smallness of her hand and the softness of it and it felt so good. Sometime soon he'd like to hold that delicate hand and walk with her.

She was tying the string around his package of beans when he surprised himself again, "So which do ya think is more tasty, them candy sticks or the gumdrops?"

She was smiling now and biting at her bottom lip just a little, "They were both so delicious it's hard to choose. I was thinking maybe later I'd buy myself a root beer flavor candy. I've never had one and it sounds delicious." She was looking at him with those big blues eyes and smiling so pretty he would have bought her all the candy in the store if that's what she wanted.

He found himself smiling back at her when he asked, "Is that right? In that case maybe I'd best have a nickel's worth a those. Please."

"Of course."

He watched her so carefully and so precisely measuring out the nickel's worth of candy, and as she handed him the bag she smiled and told him his charges. He took the money from his pocket and she handed him his change, and then he handed her the bag of candies, "Thanks Beth. See ya tomorrow."

He turned to go but she called to him, "Wait. Daryl, wait."

He turned around and walked back to the counter, "Yeah, do ya need sumthin' Beth?"

"No, I need to give you something. Hold out your hand." He did as she asked without hesitation and she placed a handful of the candies in his palm. "We should share Daryl."

"They was meant for you."

"I'll enjoy them more if I know you're having some too."

They exchanged a shy smile and she thought she might drop into a dead faint. She couldn't believe herself acting so forward with him, but it was like she felt the need to let him know she cared. Then she admonished herself. Shame on her, she had a job, a job she couldn't afford to lose. But even that knowledge didn't prevent her from stealing glances his direction every chance she got for the rest of the day.

His neck was on fire as he made his way back to his shop. He couldn't believe how bold he'd acted with her. He had to stop all this thinking of her, shit, he had work to do and he had to concentrate. Then he smiled broadly, stopped right there in the middle of the street and placed one of the hard candies in his mouth.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had their bath and went to church, we met new people and we heard a gruesome story. Daryl bought candy again and Beth surprised him when she wanted to share. So much going on. I'd appreciate reading your comments / reviews. I thank you all for reading and hope to see you back here next Friday for more of A Placed Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	6. chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, I love the comments! None of you seemed to feel bad for Spencer ;) We're going to hear a little more about that this chapter, and The School Marm and The Blacksmith will have some interaction. I hope you enjoy!

00

He hurriedly got the beans quick soaking and then got on about his day. Like Monday always seemed to be it was a busy one and the time passed quickly. Still, every chance he got he glanced over to the store, hoping to catch even just a glimpse of her.

He was busy forging axe blades when the sheriff showed up about 11. "Hey Rick, good ta see ya. I got that knife done for ya. Ya wanna check the balance of it, see how it feels in your hand?"

"I do, but that's not all I'm here for. I need to ask you a few questions Daryl. It's official stuff about an incident late Saturday night, or I s'pose you could call it Sunday morning."

Daryl handed him the knife, shrugged and muttered, "Yeah, alright." He had a feeling he knew what was coming but he was also sure Rick didn't suspect him of anything. That wasn't why he was here.

"I got the names from the bartender of everyone that was in the saloon this weekend. He tells me you were there for an hour or so Friday night."

"Yeah, had a couple a drinks."

"Uhhuh. Did you happen to see Spencer Monroe or Andrea Harrison there?"

"Yeah I seen em both."

"How did they seem, friendly or like there was trouble?"

Daryl shrugged and answered, "Well they was both laughin' and his hand was down the front a her dress so it seemed friendly, but then she gets paid ta tolerate that shit so who knows?"

The sheriff was smiling as he agreed, "Yep. So while you were there you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary? Everyone seemed to be getting along?"

"Yeah I mean there was the usual bullshit when people are drinkin' and gamblin'. Some fella accused her of cheatin' but she handled the situation easy enough."

The sheriff nodded, "Between you and me, I don't know about all this. It seems like Blake went a little too far beatin' on Monroe. I know it looks like a clear-cut case of the man reacting to another man hitting on his woman, but my gut tells me there's more. He damn near killed Monroe, but shit, who's going to blame him? What jury's going to convict him?"

On the rare occasion when Daryl offered his opinion he made no effort to soften his words, and he'd only ever offer it to a few select people. Rick Grimes was one of those people, "I don't have any good feelins about either one a those fellas myself. One is a worthless prick who'd beat on a woman, the other is a worthless prick who sells his woman to the highest bidder. Neither one of em is worth the powder ta send em ta hell. Seems ta me she's the one who paid the price for the both of em bein' assholes."

"I can't argue but I don't s'pose I can arrest Blake or Monroe either one for being an asshole. If I could arrest men for that half the territory would be in jail." They both laughed and nodded and Rick added, "The knife though, Daryl it's perfect. There isn't a smithy in the territory who can match your work. You got a bill for me?"

"Thanks Rick, and yeah, lemme just tear it outta the book."

00

While Beth was working that morning three different ladies stopped by to visit Merna in her home; and Beth had a feeling she knew what they'd come to talk about. Just after one o'clock, when things had slowed down a bit in the store, Beth went back to the living quarters to help Merna while Jim was minding the shop. As she got a stew in the cookpot the two women discussed the biggest story to hit Heavenly in years. The disturbing news of Spencer Monroe savagely battering a working woman, and then how the man who'd committed such a wrong had suffered the brutal wrath of Philip Blake.

Merna shook her head in disgust, "I feel very sorry for Andrea Harrison. I may not always approve of the life she leads but no one deserves the terrible things she endured. I feel almost as badly for Spencer's Mama, Deanna. She's a very nice and strong woman but all this may be too much. I can't imagine knowing your own son would behave in such a disturbing manner."

Then Merna said something that made Beth realize what might have been going on with Daryl Dixon that very morning. Why he'd taken her hand and told her he was glad she was alright. "I know Jim said he saw Spencer talking to you after work three days in a row. He would have intervened but he thought perhaps you were interested in the man's attentions. I assure you Beth, if Jim had known the terrible things Monroe was capable of he would have made certain the man was kept away from you."

Beth knew then. That had to be it. If Jim had seen her talking to Spencer Monroe and assumed she was interested in the man, that must have been what Daryl thought too. The first time Spencer stopped her to talk she'd seen Daryl look over at the two of them for just a minute and then turn away. Maybe he'd misunderstood the situation the same way Jim had. Perhaps that was why he hadn't come around for a few days. Maybe it was why he was so relieved she was alright.

She'd made up her mind it was the right thing to do because the last thing she wanted was for Daryl to think she had feelings for someone else. So at 3:15 after Beth had smiled and said her goodbye to Jim at the shop door, she took a deep breath and walked across the street to the blacksmith's shop.

He was nailing a shoe on a horse and she stood out of his way, waiting for him to notice her. His head came up and he smiled as he gently set the horse's hoof down and stood straight. He couldn't imagine why she might be there but he was happy that she was, "Beth, is there something I can help ya with?"

She smiled back but now that she was actually there with him her nerves were getting the best of her. All she could manage to say was, "Can I pet the horse?"

"Well I don't really know this one too good, not sure of his temperament. C'mon, mine's round back in the corral with the rental horses. He's big but he's real, real gentle."

She smiled to herself thinking it sounded like a description of Daryl himself. He asked her, "Ya know anythin' about horses?"

"Oh yes, I love them. I had a horse in Georgia, I miss her a lot." She smiled shyly noting, "It smells good in here, are you cooking?"

He seemed embarrassed when he answered with a shrug, "It's them beans I bought from ya this mornin', see the cookpot there on the back of the hearth?"

"Oh yes how clever, and you know how to cook. That's wonderful." She was getting more nervous by the moment and she felt the heat on her cheeks. She also noticed he looked just as nervous.

"I'd offer ya some but they ain't quite ready yet." Shit, he was sure he probably looked and sounded like a fool, he just didn't know quite what he should say or do.

He went to the open doors at the back of the shop that lead to the corral, turned and smiling her way said, "C'mon out here." He leaned up against the fence and began to whistle soft and low, the big dark horse walked right to him. He lay one hand on the horse's muzzle while his other hand cradled its chin groove. The horse brought its head down to his level and Beth watched as the blacksmith briefly touched his forehead to the horse's face. The big animal moved to nuzzle his neck and Daryl spoke quietly to him, "Hey Blackie, this here is Beth. She wants ta tell ya hello." If there had been any doubt in her mind Daryl Dixon could be a gentle man, that doubt was now gone for good.

He held loosely to the horse's mane as she reached up to pet Blackie and Daryl was amazed when, as soon as Beth rubbed her hand along Blackie's face the horse nuzzled her gently and then showed her the greatest affection a horse could, he nickered softly as his nose lightly rubbed on her neck. The big animal wasn't usually so affectionate with strangers and Daryl couldn't help smiling, "Look there. He's so smart he already likes you better'n he likes me."

He was rewarded when her cheeks pinked up and she had that sweet and shy tone to her voice when just above a whisper she responded, "You know that's not true Daryl Dixon."

She gave the horse a little more attention before telling the blacksmith, "I'm sorry I disturbed your work. I need to let you get back to it and I need to go pay a call on someone." She smiled that pretty smile and her cheeks were rosy and the words he wanted to say almost didn't come to him, but he managed to get them out, "You're welcome ta come by anytime ta say hello, to the horse and ta me."

And all she could answer was, "Thank you, Daryl."

He wasn't done though, he'd learned his lesson from the whole Spencer Monroe mess. From somewhere deep inside he got the gumption to mention it to her. His voice was now the one that seemed low and nervous, "When Karen asks ya ta come for dinner on Sunday it would be real nice if you was ta say yes."

"Oh." She was startled but so happy to hear these words from him, "Yes, if she does ask I promise to say yes."

She was so flustered then she almost didn't say what she'd come to say, instead she turned to go. She stopped herself, took a deep breath and screwed up her courage as she turned back around. She did her best to look him in the eye and she told him what she'd come to tell him, "Daryl, there's something I want you to know. I never wanted to talk to Spencer Monroe. He was rude and he frightened me. I came here to tell you I wasn't interested in him or his attentions in any way." She turned again and hurried off, leaving the blacksmith stunned, silent and so pleased to hear those things from her.

He stood watching her walk away and wondering, how did she know how worried he'd been? Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered now except Beth Greene had come to see him. They'd spoken and she'd let him know the man he'd had so much concern over was no one she cared to know. And why would she make certain he knew that? Unless maybe she cared for him. Maybe.

00

She didn't go straight home, she did have a call she needed to make. She'd gotten the directions to Amy Mitchell's house from Merna. Amy had been so thoughtful to come by and welcome her to Heavenly. She'd brought dinner and they'd had such a pleasant conversation, and now Amy's sister had been badly hurt and Beth felt obliged to extend her sympathy.

She was a little nervous when she knocked on the door, she wasn't used to paying social calls alone. She had always just gone along with one family member or another when these things were done. She supposed this was another part of her being a grown woman alone.

It took a bit of time for Amy to answer but when she did she smiled and looked genuinely happy to see her, "Beth you've come to visit me, what a sweet surprise, please, please come in."

"I'm sorry to have come empty handed. I've been working at the store all day or I would have taken the time to bake a little something."

"Don't be silly Beth, there's no need to ever bring a gift. I'm just happy you're here." While she was talking Amy had taken Beth's elbow and she lead her into the parlor. There, sitting in an occasional chair with her feet resting on a footstool was a woman Beth was certain was Amy's sister. She was dressed in sleep clothes but they were not at all the sort of sleep clothes a woman usually wore, at least not the women Beth knew. These were more something a woman who might frequent a saloon would wear. But that wasn't what gave away who she was. It was the terrible injuries that gave that away.

There were black and blue bruises and red and rashy looking marks on her face. Her upper lip had been split open and was badly swollen. One eye was so puffy it was nearly shut and there were marks on her neck where it looked as if someone had tried to choke her. Most shocking for Beth was how even the poor woman's breasts were covered in angry bruises.

Although she'd heard the story it wasn't the same as seeing the actual proof of what Spencer had done. She fought to keep her composure and to not let out a gasp or to cry, but the marks were evidence of such great cruelty it was difficult to remain calm. Amy was a good hostess and in spite of looking less than comfortable she was cordial, "Beth Greene, I'd like you to meet my sister Andrea Harrison. She's going to be staying with Zach and I for a few days."

Beth wasn't sure what to say to the woman so she left it at saying what she felt, "Hello Andrea, it's nice to meet you. I'm very sorry you're hurt and I'll be praying for your injuries to heal quickly."

The woman gave a small nod and a kind of humming sound came from her throat as she acknowledged Beth's words. She then looked to her sister and barely squeaked out, "Bed."

"Excuse me Beth I'm just going to help her, I'll be right back. Please, have a seat."

"Of course, take your time."

Beth took a seat on the settee and as she waited for her hostess her eyes wandered around the room. Although it was quite small it had such a nice cozy feel and she smiled when she noticed what hung above the mantel. It was a tin-type wedding photo of Amy and a handsome young man. They looked so happy and Beth found her thoughts wandering to Daryl, and she wondered what if. No, she told herself. She should not be thinking of such things.

After a few minutes Amy returned carrying two glasses of lemonade and sat down next to her, handing Beth a glass she apologized, "I'm so sorry to leave you sitting here alone, I hope you like lemonade."

"I do and please don't worry yourself. I caught you by surprise this afternoon and I probably shouldn't have just stopped by. I had no idea your sister was here. I only came to tell you how sorry I am to hear she's been hurt, and of course to ask if there's anything I can do to help."

Amy looked at her for a moment and Beth could see her eyes were misted over, "Thank you so much Beth, it's so kind of you. Please don't apologize for coming, I'm so happy you're here."

"I wish my sister would stay with us for good, but I know she'll go back to the saloon and that terrible man. He's no better than the man he beat. Can you imagine, he told her to get over here and stay until she looked presentable again. He said he couldn't have her scaring the customers off. I just…well I wish she'd just stay away from him forever."

Beth had many thoughts about the man who was supposed to be Andrea's beau, and none of them were good. But she knew it wasn't her place say those things. Instead she took Amy's hand, "I'm so sorry your family's going through this. As I said, if I can help you in any way please ask me. Please."

"You're doing so much for my spirits by just being here. I don't really have many friends and I'm so happy you would pay me a visit. Will you stay and have dinner with us? It's just a stew but there's fresh bread and an apple pie for dessert."

"That sounds so wonderful and it's so kind of you to ask, thank you Amy. I feel bad though, I should be the one doing nice things for you."

She heard what sounded like a back door open and close, water running, and then a man entered the room, his shoes were removed and he and his clothes both looked as if he'd been working all day. He smiled happily as he looked at Amy, "I'm finally home to you Dear."

Amy stood and went to him and Beth saw their hands brush together, then Amy introduced Beth to her husband, Zach Mitchell. He seemed very nice and the way he and Amy looked at each other Beth could see the affection in their eyes. He excused himself to change from his work clothes before dinner while Beth helped Amy get the table set and put the food out. Before they sat for their meal Amy excused herself one more time to take a bowl of chicken broth to her sister.

It was a pleasant dinner and a lovely visit and Beth was feeling happy about having made such nice friends. Amy and Zach insisted they would walk her home but as they all stepped outside the night air was so brisk Amy stopped, "Beth,oh dear you don't even have a wrap. Let me run in and get you something." She quickly returned with a warm wool shawl. "The weather is already starting to change. It happens early in this high mountain country, you should always try to have a coat with you."

Beth had been dreading walking in the chilly night air and thanked Amy adding, "It so different here and not just the weather. So many things are different, it's going to take me some time to learn this new way of life."

"I know it will, but I do hope you'll adapt to it and decide to stay. It took me time to get accustomed to life here too Beth. My first winter was difficult and I had begun to question why in the world anyone would choose to stay. But I've grown to love Heavenly and life in the mountains and I'm hoping you will too."

They had walked a short way when Amy unexpectedly stopped. She looked to her husband and Beth thought there might be a tear in her voice as she spoke, "Oh Zach, I wish someone could talk some sense into Andrea. My sister keeps saying she's going home to that man as soon as she's better and I feel so frightened. I'm sure it will just keep getting worse."

Zach took his wife's hands in his and did his best to sound comforting while at the same time he spoke plainly, "I know Dear and I'm truly sorry. I want her to leave him too. I told her myself she was welcome to stay with us for as long as need be. I promised to support her financially, but you know Dear, she's use to having fine things, things I could never provide on a miner's wage. All we can do now is pray she sees what is really of value in life and changes her mind."

The way they spoke had Beth feeling there was more to the story of what happened to Andrea than she'd heard, but it would be very rude to ask questions. Still, she was certain she was right when Zach added, "It's not good Amy and he's not a good man. Philip Blake doesn't belong in Heavenly, we've always known he'd bring some kind of trouble. I just keep telling myself that eventually he'll pay a price for the things he's done."

00

Every morning that week he found himself waiting for the pretty blonde school marm to come walking down the street to the general store. The minute he saw her he would look over to her in a casual manner as though he hadn't expected to see her there. He would nod his head and she would give him a small wave and by Thursday of that week something new had been added. He would give her the slightest of grins and she would smile back demurely.

She would arrive at the store and go back into the living quarters just long enough to ask Merna if she was in need of anything. Then she'd go back in the store, tie on her apron and keep herself busy with the dusting and the straightening. All the while her mind was on him and she would be unconsciously smoothing her skirt, or tucking loose curls back with nervous fingers. All the while she was sneaking glances out the window as she anticipated his arrival.

It just so happened that every morning for the rest of the week the blacksmith seemed in need of making a purchase at the general store. An order pad, pencils, a box of large kitchen matches, some penny nails. Of course he couldn't leave without ordering a nickels worth of candy. Lemon drops, orange slice candies, butterscotch chews and licorice buttons.

Every day he would dip in his pocket and draw out his money to pay for his purchases, and it seemed every day their hands would touch "accidentally." That brief touch would last just long enough for them to look in each-other's eyes and smile shyly.

On Friday morning he paid for his purchases and then handed her back the little bag of raspberry hard candy. She took it from him and with her cheeks rosy and her voice low she smiled that shy smile and told him, "I'm going to get chubby if I keep eating candy every day."

It wasn't at all like him to just say such a thing but he was thinking of her small frame filling out, the thought made him smile and the words just spilled out of him, "Might look kinda cute on ya," and his words made his neck turn red.

They thought only they were aware of this strong attraction developing between them, but they were wrong in their assumption. Jim had no reason to hurry in the back every time the blacksmith came into the shop, but Jim knew. He merely wanted to give them their few minutes of time alone each day. He understood that time was precious. He himself had once had an attraction to a school marm. One who like Beth had been shy and decorous, and who worried her job may be in jeopardy. Now that he was happily married to that marm he and Merna would smile and place teasing wagers on just how long it would take the blacksmith to make a far bolder move in his attempts to woo Beth Greene.

00

Beth was looking forward to the sewing circle and meeting the ladies on Saturday morning, and she was delighted to hear the circle would be held at Olivia's home. The parsonage was located just behind the church, a short walk from the schoolhouse.

She was happy to take herself there but Karen had insisted she and Merle would pick her up in the buckboard on their way. Beth smiled when she saw Mary Ellen was going to be coming along too. Karen shrugged, "It's never too early to learn." Then she smiled, "I almost forgot, before anyone else extends an invitation I was hoping you'd agree to have Sunday dinner with our family tomorrow."

Beth felt the color come to her cheeks and exactly why she wasn't sure. Or maybe she was. She'd had so many lovely dinner invitations since arriving in Heavenly, but none she'd been hoping for like she'd hoped for this one. She felt her tummy fluttering with excitement at the thought of sharing a meal with Daryl and his family.

There was that one little nagging thought in the back of her mind telling her that maybe she shouldn't go. After all, in just one more week she'd begin her job teaching the school children of Heavenly. The town had paid her way and she was obliged to hold up her end of the bargain, and she simply couldn't jeopardize her position.

She'd always been so cautious and so responsible and yet she shook all those thoughts away. As people tend to do when they want something so much, she managed to justify her decision to go. She told herself she wasn't doing anything wrong and that mean old Mrs. Neudermeyer couldn't say she was. She was only going to be having a meal in the home of fellow parishioners who also happened to be the parents of three of her students.

No one needed to know her secret, no one needed to know the reason for her excitement. No one needed to know there was a man who would also be attending Sunday dinner, a man with whom she'd very much like to become better acquainted.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our couple seem to be getting closer and finally, Sunday dinner is on the horizon. I'd love to read your comments / reviews :) Thank you again for taking the time to read along and I hope to see you all back here next week for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I thank you all again so much. In this chap we're going to see a few the preparations Daryl is making for the very long and very harsh high country winter. When winter does come maybe we'll see why. Aside from that? Well there's Sunday dinner! Yay! I hope you enjoy. xo

00

He had a big Saturday ahead of him and it wasn't just work in the shop. Heavenly was ranching country not farming country. The growing season didn't last long enough to grow any food crops. The only crop anyone grew in those parts was one cutting of hay a season, barely enough for the cattle and horses.

That was the reason he and Merle made their yearly supply trip to Billings, it wasn't just staples they bought. Once a year the wagons came to Billings from Utah, Idaho and the flatlands of Montana and the citizens in the outlying areas went to meet those wagons. All types of goods were bought and traded and bargains made.

The first thing Merle always bought was a new pair of shoes for each of his children, enough yard goods for each to have a new set of school clothes, always some calico yardage for Karen and a new winter coat for Virgil. The other children made do with hand-me-downs. Then it was on to the business of survival and that meant food. In addition to the potatoes, the flour, the sugar, apples and onions, the Dixons were there to load up on bushels of corn, peas, carrots, beets, green beans, pears, plums, berries, tomatoes and pickling cucumbers. The goods they bought would help get them through the long winter, the spring and the early summer. Until the following summer when once again the wagons would come to Billings.

Karen canned for his brother's family and even though she always offered to do Daryl's canning as well he would never agree to let her. He knew how much work it was and she had plenty of it to do for her own family. Instead he took his to the preacher's wife. They had an arrangement. Daryl split his fresh goods 50/50 with Olivia and Eastman and she canned theirs and his both.

It was at church the preceding Sunday that Olivia let him know his canned goods would be ready to pick up Saturday. "They were especially nice this season Daryl, we're blessed to have such wonderful fruits and vegetables."

He was never sure what to say to her so he simply nodded, "Yes ma'am and ya do a fine job with em. I thank you for that."

"Oh no Daryl, Eastman and I eat well thanks to your generosity. Will you be hunting again soon?"

"Yes ma'am and I hope ta get enough meat for myself and my brother's family, and a course I hope ta have plenty to share with you folks too."

"Thank you Daryl, you're a Godsend."

* * *

As soon as the clock struck noon he locked his shop doors, quickly fed the horses and gave them all the treat of an apple. He hitched Blackie up to the buckboard along with a nice little gelding named Buck and they were on their way to the parsonage to collect his share of the canned goods. Just as he arrived he saw his brother pulling up with the boys and it occurred to him why, "You here ta pick up Karen and Mary Ellen?"

"Sure am. I wore these boys out on chores this mornin' and they're anxious for their Mama ta save 'em from me. What're you doin' here little brother?"

"I come ta pick up my canned goods. I didn't know it was gonna be sewin' day." He wondered if Beth would be there, before he had time to dwell on the question the boys were already out of the wagon and had him running around the yard playing tag with them.

It wasn't long before the ladies all began streaming out of the parsonage and Merle called to them, "The three of ya settle down now. Can't be knockin' any ladies over with your rambunctious ways." They stopped their running but not before Beth had seen the blacksmith playing with the young boys, laughing and having such fun. It warmed her heart to know how much he enjoyed being around children, and how they enjoyed being around him just as much.

Their eyes met and he gave her a slight tilt of the chin in greeting and she did the same back to him. He wanted to keep looking and maybe even speak to her, but he was careful not to. One of those women attending the circle was none other than Mrs. Neudermeyer and Daryl was mindful of her nasty disposition.

Those thoughts were interrupted when Mary Ellen ran over to him, tugged on his sleeve and showed him the little ragdoll she'd made, "Look Uncle Daryl, I made it all by myself! Isn't it pretty?"

"Why that's the prettiest doll I ever seen Mary Ellen, what's her name?"

"Sarah."

"That's a real pretty name too. Ya did good." Beth couldn't help overhearing how sweet he was with the child and her mind went to the thought that someday he would be a good father. She quickly reminded herself she could not be thinking such things.

Olivia was at his side then, "I'm sorry, I know you're in a hurry Daryl. We went a little long today. When a roomful of ladies gather together there's a lot of talking that needs to be done."

"No bother ma'am, I had a chance ta have a little time with my family."

He would have liked to offer Beth a ride to her place but he knew he couldn't. Instead he quickly nodded her way one more time and then followed Olivia into the parsonage to get his things. He was happy to see Merle and the boys right behind him. With the four of them carrying they had the cases of jars loaded in the wagon in no time.

As they set the last load in back Merle looked to his wife and smiled that big smile, then instructed his children, "Y'all get in the wagon now so we can get Mama home. All that gossipin' likely wore her out."

"Merle Dixon if you want your dinner tonight you better mind what you say." But she smiled right back.

In a low voice he told his little brother, "The marm is joinin' us for dinner after services tomorrow. Maybe you'd best ride Blackie ta church. That biddie Neudermeyer is just waitin' for an excuse."

Then Merle smiled at Beth, "C'mon now, we brung ya, we're takin' ya home. Lemme help ya up."

Daryl tried to be discreet as he watched the wagon pull away, he hated to see her go.

00

Merle sent Virgil home with Daryl to help unload the canned goods and Daryl was grateful to have that help. When they'd carried all the crates of jars in the kitchen area the young boy asked, "You need me to help with any other chores Uncle Daryl?"

"Nah Virg, I know ya been workin' all day. Now don't you tell your Daddy, I know ya ain't s'pose ta take money for helpin', but a man ought ta get paid for his work and I appreciate the help." His uncle gave the boy a fifty-cent piece and told him. "You go ahead now and ride Buck home. I'll get him tomorrow when I come ta dinner."

"But why don't you come for dinner tonight? You know Mama would be happy and she's makin' one of your favorites, rabbit stew."

"That sounds real good and ya know how much I enjoy your Mama's cookin' but I got a lotta work ahead a me. You go on now and I'll see ya at church tomorrow."

Winter would be arriving soon and he had a lot of preparations to make for those long months of cold and snow ahead. The residents of Heavenly could often be heard saying they spent all summer getting ready for the winter. That's why he didn't get to putting the canned goods away quite yet. He wanted to get to some of his outdoor chores before the sun set.

First on his list was the chicken coop. He carefully checked and although he found no cracks or holes to be cautious he put a little chinking along the seams and where the nail holes were. Chickens could survive cold temperatures but warmer chickens would lay more eggs.

He used a hand rake to get the bedding cleaned out and replaced it with straw. He'd slowly build up several layers to keep the warmth in. He wasn't worried about dampness. The high country air was dry even when it snowed.

His next project was splitting the big logs he'd cut early that summer into firewood. He had a large log set firm on the ground that he used as his chopping block and he smiled when he saw what waited there. Sitting on that log was a good-sized rock, under that rock was the 50-cent piece he'd tried to pay Virgil. His brother would be proud of the boy.

He had the wedge and the maul which he'd forged himself, he placed the log to be chopped upright on the block, stuck the wedge firmly in a split in the wood and stood back. His arms were extended and his feet planted squarely apart as he lined up his target. With one full swing of his powerful arms the maul hit the wedge squarely and the log was split into stove sized pieces. He repeated the action over and over until the sun had set completely and he could no longer see his target.

He went down in the root cellar, lit the lamp and checked his meat barrel. He had it nearly emptied of the previous year's salted meat, he took a large piece of what remained to cook for his dinner. Back inside he rinsed the brine off the elk while the pot of water reached a boil on the cookstove. He dropped the meat in the bubbling water but didn't leave it to cook, he left it just long enough to cook away the taste of the brine.

Meat preserved in that fashion became tough and so he sliced it and then in an effort to tenderize it he pounded the meat with a mallet of his own making. While lard melted and warmed in the cast iron skillet he dipped the pounded meat in an egg wash and dusted it with flour. He fried it on both sides, set it on the tin plate, took a jar of canned tomatoes from the pantry and ate the meat with tomatoes for his dinner.

After his meal he opened the pantry doors and moved the few jars of food still remaining together on one shelf to be used first. He was careful as he put the fresh canned fruits and vegetables neatly away on the empty shelves. The jars of food were precious, they would help to sustain him over many months.

By the time his dishes were washed and dried it was already close to nine and he still had a bath to take. He should be getting up early the next day and chopping more wood, but he had something else he would do instead. Tomorrow was a big day, a good day. It was a day he would have dinner with Beth Greene in his family's home.

00

She'd gotten up so early, unable to fall back to sleep. She'd be having Sunday dinner with Daryl and his family and she couldn't recall ever having been more excited or more nervous about anything in her life.

She stood in front of the church with Eastman and Olivia as they greeted the members of the congregation. She was doing her best to be friendly and smile, but she was aware her eyes kept glancing around as she waited in anticipation for the arrival of Daryl and his family.

Her heart sank when she saw the Dixons approaching in their wagon, Daryl wasn't with them. She immediately felt guilty. She should be grateful to be having dinner with Karen, Merle and their children, her gratitude should not be dependent on Daryl being there. Shame on her.

It was then she saw him, the man himself came into view and in Beth Greene's eyes he looked positively regal. He was in his Sunday suit and hat and he sat astride the big black horse. She was certain the sight of him had caused her heart to stop beating and her breathing to become uneven. And when he glanced her way and their eyes locked she knew, she wanted Daryl Dixon to look at her that way forever.

00

Services were over and the time she'd waited for had come, but she was confused. Merle helped her up in the buckboard, then Karen right behind her, yet Daryl was making no move at mounting his horse to follow them to his brother's home. Instead he seemed deep in conversation with the redhaired man named Abraham. Merle read the confusion on her face and as he climbed onto the seat next to her in a low voice he told her, "He'll be along. We don't want it lookin' like sumthin' it ain't." He smiled that big broad smile, took up the reins and made a clicking noise signaling the horse to go, then added, "Yet.".

She understood just what he was getting at and she felt her cheeks burning. After services Mrs. Neudermeyer had hardly taken her eyes off Beth. If it hadn't been apparent before it was quite evident now, the woman was just lying in wait for her to make a wrong move.

The ride wasn't bad, a little bouncy on the rough road but not any worse than her stage coach travels had been. They didn't go far and the horse knew right where he needed to be as he came to a stop in front of the wooden house.

She was surprised by the small size of it, she assumed with three children they would have a home something more the size of the farmhouse where she grew up. She scolded herself, she shouldn't be thinking that everyone is so fortunate as to live in the almost grand style of her family's home. This was exactly what she should have expected, she'd passed by many pioneer homes on her journey to Heavenly and most were quite humble.

The children hopped down as soon as the horse came to a stop and Virgil immediately went to his mother extending a hand. "Mama, lemme help you, be real careful now." Beth was impressed by the young boy's gentlemanly behavior, and she knew his Daddy had taught him well as the man reached a hand out to her, "Beth, be real careful, lemme help ya down." Then he turned to his sons, "Virgil, you and Cyrus take care a the horse and buckboard and y'all mind them Sunday clothes so your Mama don't get upset."

Beth opened the draw string of her small purse and removed the gift. She hadn't wanted to come empty handed but she didn't really have much to give. She had one precious item she'd made herself and brought with her from Georgia. It was wrapped in thin paper and the paper's seam was held together with a bit of sealing wax. She handed it to Karen and as if apologizing she told the woman, "I want to give you this and thank you for inviting me to your home. I'm sorry I couldn't bring something more. I made this soap while I was still back home. It has the scent of magnolia blossoms."

Karen smiled as she took the soap and smelled the fragrance, "What a lovely gift and it smells wonderful, but please, when I invite you to my home it's because I want to share with you, not because I expect a gift. Next time just bring yourself."

She felt Mary Ellen take hold of her hand, "C'mon Miss Beth, I'll show ya where I sleep. I got the best bed and the prettiest bed in the whole house."

Her Daddy reminded her, "Mary Ellen, Miss Beth is our guest you don't be botherin' her now."

"I won't bother her at all Daddy, honest. I's just letting Miss Beth know I have a real pretty bed and I know she's going to be so happy to see it."

"Daughter you got your own way of wearin' a person out."

The child led her through the door and Beth's eyes quickly took in the home. It was just one room with a wood ladder leading to a loft. They'd entered into the kitchen area which included a long wood table with a bench to either side and a chair at each end. Opposite it on the back wall there was a large hearth and on either side of it were two beds. In the right corner was a bed made for two people. It was neatly covered in a double wedding ring patterned quilt with two side by side pillows. Merle and Karen's bed, it had to be.

Mary Ellen tugged at her hand, "Look, there's my bed, right there by the hearth. It stays real nice and warm even in the winter." The bed sat to the left side of the big fireplace. It was tiny, suitable only for a small child. Beth felt sure it was probably handmade by her Daddy with a mattress made by her Mama. The little girl ran to it, sat on the edge and bounced up and down, "And it's real comfortable too, Mama made me this quilt for it when I was first born."

"It's a wonderful bed and a beautiful quilt, your Mama is a very talented woman."

"That's what my Daddy says, he says everything Mama does is the best in the whole world."

Karen nudged her arm then, "My husband is a smart man." And the women smiled at one another.

To the center of the room in front of the fireplace were two upholstered chairs and a rocking chair. There were three square pillows on the floor near them and Beth was sure they were used for seating, most likely by the Dixon children.

She was surprised to hear the quiet one, Cyrus, call to her then, "Look Miss Beth, I'm up here. Me and Virg share the loft. It used to be Uncle Daryl's but since he grew up and left it's our spot now."

She smiled up at him, the loft wasn't tall enough for a person to stand, there was no more than four feet between the floor of it and the ceiling. Just enough space for a mattress and a couple of young boys. "It's a wonderful spot. You and your brother are so fortunate."

"I'll say we are, we got the best spot in the house."

And Mary Ellen called up, "No ya don't, my spot's best." And the argument went back and forth twice before their Daddy said, "That's enough now." He didn't have to say it again, not another peep was heard, but without even looking her way he added, "Mary Ellen if that tongue comes outta your mouth and points at your brother ya ain't gettin' no pie today. I'll be havin' my share and yours too."

The little girl immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around his leg, "I love you so much Daddy, you're the best Daddy in the whole wide world." He was smiling now as he bent down and picked the child up. Her little hands were on his cheeks and he told her, "Girl ya do have a way with words."

That's when his wife teased, "I'd say she comes by that gift honestly Mister Merle Dixon."

His smile grew as he answered, "Yes she does." Then he looked at the child, kissed her cheek and warned, "Just remember Daughter, if ya don't mind what the best daddy in the whole wide world tells ya, ya ain't gettin' no pie."

Beth wanted to laugh but thought maybe she shouldn't. She was enjoying this time with the Dixon family so much. Here they were, all living together in this one room and all of them seeming to be so happy and each thinking they had it the best. It was so heartwarming to her. Her mind wandered and wondered what Daryl was like when he was a young boy living in the little house with his brother and sister in law.

That's where her mind was when she heard the horse's hooves and the sound of the big animal making a grunting noise. He was here, Daryl had arrived.

He walked in the door and tipped his head to all, removing his hat as he did. He combed his hair back with his fingers and his eyes focused on Beth's, he nodded again. "Nice ta see ya here Beth."

He hung his hat on a peg by the door and then went to Karen, bent and kissed her cheek, "Sumthin' smells real good Sister."

"I hope it will be. It's that last big roast off the elk you got last year. It's been cooking with low fire since early morning. I'm hoping that'll be enough to make it tender."

"Ya always make real good food, ya know that. If ya need it I still got some meat in the barrel. I guess I better try for a moose this year. Them boys are growin' more every day."

"They are indeed, it reminds me of when you were Virgil's age." There was a smile on her face as she turned to her daughter, "Young lady, time to get that table set. You'll need seven napkins.

The child went to a basket on the kitchen hutch and carefully counted out seven of the cloth napkins. Beth felt awkward just standing there and asked, "What can I do to help Karen?"

"The plates are on that second shelf and the flatware is in the little box on the hutch." Soon the table was set and everyone stood around it while Merle carried the large covered roasting pan from the oven, setting it at the center of the table. Karen placed a loaf of sliced bread and a small crock of butter next to it and the meal was on the table. But no one sat quite yet. Merle spoke, "Cyrus, it's your turn to give a blessin."

Everyone bowed their head as Cyrus said the blessing. The young boy's simple words nearly had Beth tearing up as he asked God to bless the food to their bodies and to please keep his Daddy safe in the mine and to always watch over his Mama, his brother, sister, himself and Miss Beth too.

Daryl and Merle remained standing by the chairs at either end of the table while Karen took a seat at the end of one bench next to where Merle stood. The woman looked to her and nodded in the direction of the other bench and Beth knew she was to sit at that end, closest to Daryl. The men sat then, Mary Ellen quickly scooted in on the other side of Beth and the boys slid in by their Mama.

It was strange that even though it was all so different somehow it felt right, like it was expected that she would be seated next to Daryl in such a familiar way, and just having him so close had her heart fluttering.

Merle removed the lid from the roasting pan to reveal their dinner of elk roast surrounded by carrots, potatoes and onions. As good as everything looked and smelled she wasn't at all sure that in her nervous excitement she would be able to eat.

Again it was clear, they had their way of doing things. Merle looked to his wife and Beth could see the sincerity in him when he said, "It's looks real special. Thank you for bein' my Dear One and for takin' such nice care a me and our children." And then each of the children and Daryl thanked her for the nice meal. Beth followed suit as she smiled and said how delicious it looked and thanked them all for including her.

She'd never witnessed anything quite like that, but it was what happened next that truly stunned her. The children waited with their hands folded in their laps while Merle took Karen's plate, nodded to Daryl and he took her plate. He looked at her and asked, "Anythin' here not ta your taste Beth?"

"No, it all looks wonderful. Thank you again for inviting me to share."

She watched Daryl as with the faintest of smiles on his lips he placed some of the meat, the vegetables, a slice of the bread and a pat of butter on her plate, then set it in front of her. His brother had done the same for his wife.

She managed to get out the words, "Thank you, Daryl," as she tried hard not to show how flabbergasted she was by these men and their actions. Never had she had a man serve her in this way, never had she seen a man do anything like this. When she and Karen each had their plates Merle served Mary Ellen and then he, the boys and Daryl served themselves.

They all began to eat and Daryl found he couldn't stop himself from glancing her way, he simply couldn't believe his good fortune. He was having a meal with her, he was seated next to Beth Greene. She looked so pretty and so dainty and he knew for a fact she had a sweet nature. He was so happy to be the man there with her.

Merle asked her, "So tell us Beth, what brought ya ta Heavenly? I mean ya know, if ya don't mind tellin' us."

"I don't mind at all." She didn't go into great detail, she left it at the simple facts. Her parents were both gone now, she'd been living in her brother's home and felt ready to strike out on her own. She saw the ad at church, "And here I am." She felt Daryl's knee brush up against hers then, and her reflex was to look his way. He looked a bit embarrassed as he whispered under his breath, "Sorry."

If it had been just the two of them maybe she would have told him she didn't mind at all. Instead she just smiled shyly and then turned her eyes toward Merle. "If I might ask, what brought you to Heavenly?"

"It was a long time ago, right after the war. I thought it was best for me and little brother ta make a change. Let's see now…Daryl was eight when we set out and I was 18. We didn't have nuthin' and we didn't leave nuthin' behind. By the time we got ta Heavenly Daryl was nine and I was 19. I'll leave it ta him ta tell ya the whole story sometime." She hoped that the sometime would come soon because she thought she might die from curiosity while she waited to hear it all.

When the meal was ended and the table cleared, Merle started to ask his brother, "Wanna have a smoke?" Then he saw the look his wife gave him. "Oh yeah, never mind. Alright now, you kids hurry up and change into your everyday clothes and get out there in the yard. Me and your Mama are gonna sit ourselves down there and watch ya play some horseshoes."

It was Cyrus who asked, "What about Uncle Daryl and Miss Beth? Don't they get to come?" And his Daddy just smiled, "No son, not right now. They got things ta talk about."

Beth felt her heart beating faster and Daryl felt like he'd lost his voice. Neither had expected to find themselves suddenly alone, together. But when everyone had filed out there they were. Still sitting at the table, both looking down and hoping the other would speak first.

Her hands were clasped together in her lap and he reached his hand over and ever so lightly took hold of hers. It was a bold move but as nervous as he'd been he was glad he'd been so forward with her. Her hand was so soft and delicate feeling, the slimness of it and the small bone structure. As he held it and lightly stroked his thumb along the back of it he finally sought permission, "Is it alright if I hold your hand?"

It wasn't some impulsive move made out of concern, not like what had happened at the store. This was different and she should not allow it. It was bold and presumptuous of him, he should have asked first and she had to think about her job. But none of that mattered as much as the warmth and the roughness and the strength she felt when her hand was in his. This intimate gesture and this closeness to him had her nearly unable to speak. She managed to whisper out, "Yes, it's fine Daryl. It's nice."

Her words and the small smile on her lips gave him the courage he needed to say what he was feeling, "I'm real happy ya came here today Beth. That first time I seen ya when you came into town on the coach, I knew then I'd like to sit with you and hold your hand."

She thought that surely she might faint. Still she managed to say what was in her heart, "I noticed you that first day too. I was happy to be invited to spend time with you and your family today." They looked at each other, she with her red cheeks and him with a neck burning so hot he was sure it would scorch the collar of his shirt. They managed to give each other a smile before they both looked down at their hands, fingers now twined together.

They were silent and although they enjoyed the closeness the silence felt a bit awkward to her. To break it she mentioned to him something that had been on her mind since it happened. "I've never seen a man serve a woman the way your brother served his wife today, and Daryl, I have never had a man show me that courtesy. I liked it very much."

She saw him chewing at his bottom lip and she wondered if perhaps she should not have mentioned it, and then he took in a deep breath and spoke. "Most a my life I had Merle lookin' out for me. There was just a year or so when he was in the Army that he wasn't there. But my brother, no one that I know ever cared for him, he just did for himself."

"He met Karen not long after we got ta Heavenly, just a few months. They married just after he turned 20 and I's 10. For the first time in his life he had someone showin' him love and worryin' over him, gettin' his meals and such and makin' a home for him and for me. I know my brother and I know he thought Karen took on more'n a new bride should have to."

"Our lives changed a lot." He smiled then, "I don't think either one of us cared much for her wantin' us ta go ta church, watch our language and live right, but I know my brother feels it's a small thing compared to the home she makes for him. Merle tries ta show her how much he appreciates her in the way he treats her and he makes sure his children do the same." He smiled and shrugged.

Beth felt so much emotion over hearing him say these things so matter-of-factly. This little glimpse into his life had answered some questions, and once again had raised so many more. Where were their folks in all of this? She thought she may eventually hear more but she felt good that for now he had trusted her enough to share what he'd shared. "I'm happy you both have her in your life. She seems like such a special lady."

Then he melted her heart. He squeezed her hand just a little tighter as he looked in her eyes and softly spoke the words, "I was happy and proud ta serve you today Beth, and I'm hopin' ta have the chance ta serve you again real soon."

It was then he heard his brother call to the children, "Alright now, time ta settle down and come on in, we gotta get Miss Beth home."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Next Friday I have an early morning flight so Chapter Eight will post Thursday evening :)
> 
> A/N Beth has gotten a glimpse of the Dixon world and our couple is getting closer and far more open with each other. Next chapter we'll see if they can arrange another meeting. Thank you all so much for reading along, please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next week - a day early - for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. It's Friday on Thursday! We left our couple with their hand-holding interrupted, but the day at Merle and Karen's isn't quite over. Daryl has a thing or two to discuss with his brother. Our couple will have a brief encounter with a bit of an adversary and a plan to meet again...well you'll see. I hope you enjoy!

00

She would see another side of Daryl before she left the Dixon's home that day. It was subtle really. It was just that this was the most time she'd spent with him and in that brief time she'd seen him in the role of younger brother, seeming to follow Merle's lead. Now she would see him as she was sure he was in his life and in his business. His own man.

It was a simple conversation, a seemingly minor disagreement between two stubborn men. It was neither rude nor contentious, but in the brief exchange of every day dialog she saw Daryl was most definitely a man who stood up for what he believed was the way things ought to be. And he was most definitely an equal. She liked seeing this side of him very much.

It started out with his simply stating to his brother, "Before I go I need ta talk to ya about sumthin'."

"Sure thing."

His look was serious and his eyes were on his brother's when he spoke, "I chopped alotta wood yesterday and I got a lot more ta go." He glanced over at Karen when he said, "I know it's Sunday but I still gotta work when I get home." Then his eyes were back on Merle's, "I got three cord left ta go at the house and a lotta other things I need ta take care of before I leave on that huntin' trip. I can't be takin' offa work ta get it done. I'm already takin' off next Saturday ta get the chinkin' done and I'll be shut down a week while I'm gone. I need some help brother and I'm askin' ta have Virgil and Cyrus come ta my place tomorrow, Tuesday and maybe Wednesday. I don't want Virg choppin' wood, not when there ain't someone there in case he was ta get hurt. I just want the boys stackin' what's already chopped, gettin' the chips and all the scrap scooped in the kindlin' bucket and I want em cleanin' out them salt barrels. Tuesday I'd take em to the shop ta stack and give me a hand with a couple other things."

"Gonna need em all day next Saturday too. I gotta get the house chinked inside and out. They can do the low stuff. No climbin'. I'll take care a anything that needs the ladder. But I mean ta have it all chinked before I leave for huntin'. When I get back we'll all be busy enough with the butcherin', the saltin' and makin' jerky.'"

Merle didn't know yet what was on his brother's mind. "Sure enough brother, you're huntin' for all of us and it's only right we should help ya out. We got our wood done this last weekend and brother ya know I always send the boys over anytime ya need em."

"Yeah I know and I appreciate that but it can't be like it's been no more Merle. They're big enough now they're real good hands, they work better'n most men. But I ain't gonna let em help me if ya ain't gonna let me pay em. You say what you want but it ain't right they should work all day for nuthin'. I'll hire a man before I let that happen again."

Merle didn't hesitate, "Nah, it ain't right that you would pay em. You're the one does all the huntin', you're the one that puts the meat on the table. It's right that them, me, Karen, all of us should help you out."

The two men locked eyes and seemed to stay expressionless. Beth saw the set of Daryl's jaw and she knew he wasn't going to waiver, whatever was decided his mind was made up. "No. Doin' the huntin' it's my choice, my decision, my way. I'll be doin' it no matter if these boys help me or not. It's also my choice, my decision and my way ta pay em and that's the way I'll have it or I won't have em help. There's plenty of men who need extra work."

This was talk between two men and the women and children stayed quiet knowing it wasn't their place to offer an opinion. The silence held for a long moment. In the end it was Merle who spoke first. He nodded saying, "Alright, but if you're gonna pay em then I want ya treatin' em like hired men. They don't do it right ya make em do it again." Then he looked to his sons, Virgil who was all of 11 years old and Cyrus just nine, "Boys, you'll be workin' for your uncle doin' just like he tells ya and you'll be earnin' your own dollar. Me and your Mama wanna hear from him what a good job ya done, alright?"

They would have helped their Uncle no matter what, that was the way it was supposed to be, but they were excited knowing they would have money of their own. The smiling boys nodded, "Yes Daddy."

Merle looked to Daryl acknowledging, "You're good man, Brother. Now ya know I do wanna sit down with ya and hear all about your plan for the huntin' trip, and I wanna do whatever I can ta help. It probably wouldn't do ta have Beth over here two Sundays in a row. Might look suspicious and folks like ta talk. What-say y'all come for dinner Saturday night instead?"

Daryl was pleased to have resolved the issue with his brother, and even more pleased about the prospect of sharing another meal with Beth Greene, he looked to her with a hopeful smile and simply asked, "Will you? Please?"

She was still pink cheeked from Merle's words but she was also happily surprised, she hadn't anticipated being invited back so soon. When she looked at Daryl's expectant face as he asked her please, she wanted so much to take his hand and tell him yes, but she did her best to focus on Karen, "How nice of you to ask. If you're sure, well yes of course, I'd love to. Thank you."

Daryl couldn't help the smile as then he looked to Karen, "I still got a real nice piece a bakin' ham, I'll send the boys home with it tomorrow." He turned to his nephews, "I'll leave Buck and you two can ride him over ta my place in the mornin'."

00

He watched for her Monday morning and this day when he saw her coming down the street he smiled more broadly as he nodded his head in greeting. He could swear he saw her cheeks go pink from clear across the street as she smiled shyly and gave him that little wave of her hand.

He waited his customary fifteen minutes or so and then made his way to the store. He was thinking maybe he had a couple of logs at his place showing a little too much separation. He was pretty sure he might need some felt to poke in those cracks before he chinked them. He'd been in the General Store so often lately he happened to know they had a bolt of that fabric.

He walked in the store and exchanged the usual pleasantries with Jim and with Beth, taking the time to inquire of the man, "How's Merna doin'? Everythin' goin' alright?"

"Other than her swollen ankles and her being sick to death of sitting and doing nothing, Doc Carlson says she's just fine and we should see the baby in the next two to three weeks."

Daryl nodded, "Kindly let her know I asked after her and I hope the time passes easy." Jim smiled his appreciation saying as he did, "Ya know, I think I'll just go back and tell her that now."

They were alone and he quickly made his way to the counter where she stood waiting for him with that shy smile he'd grown so found of. While they stood looking into each other's eyes he let the tips of his fingers softly and slowly skim along the back of her hand. He smiled that little smile she'd become quite partial to and asked, "How 'bout you, how's Beth today?"

How did just his touch do this to her, render her nearly unable to speak? She didn't know, she only knew that when it came to Daryl Dixon she felt defenseless to fight the feelings she most certainly should not be having for him. "I'm well today thank you. I had a lovely dinner yesterday with a wonderful family. I'm looking forward to seeing all of them again very soon."

"Maybe not soon enough. Maybe some of em wish Saturday would come faster." He couldn't believe his own flirtatious conduct, never had he behaved this way with a woman. But this woman was like no other woman and every time he was near her he felt the need to be closer, to touch the softness of her hand and to let her know just how much he desired being in her presence.

Finally she composed herself enough to ask, "Can I help you with something today?"

He was a little embarrassed but the way she smiled at him took the sting of that away. "I almost forgot, thanks. I'd like ta get a quarter yard a that brown felt if I could. Please."

"Of course." She got the bolt down and began to measure it on the table, and although it was really not any of her business she was curious and didn't think he'd mind her asking, "Are you making something with this felt?"

"Nah, I'ma use it ta patch a couple a small gaps between some logs at my place. I just gotta put it in those gaps, get it nice and tight and then put the chink over it. Get's a better seal."

She smiled but she was truthful with him, "I don't have much of an idea about such things."

He smiled back, "Ya ain't ever lived in a log house, have ya?"

"No, I've seen quite a few but the only house I've ever lived in is the house where I was born. It's frame and wood sided."

"Well maybe someday you'll be in a log house and maybe when ya are I'll show ya how all that's done."

She was flushed again but she was smiling, "I think I might like that." In her mind's eye she had a picture of his little log home. Sweet and rustic and about the size of Merle and Karen's place. She wondered if she could live in such a tiny place and be happy. She caught herself, mentally scolded herself just like she seemed to be doing so often lately, and she tried to concentrate on tying the paper around his fabric.

Before he left he ordered a nickel's worth of horehound drops and he smiled as he handed the bag back to her. Things got a little playful when she told him, "Don't you try to leave before I give you your change back Mister Dixon," and she dropped a handful of the candies in his palm. He quickly put his other hand over hers caressing it gently. "Thank you, Miss. Maybe I might see you tomorrow."

"Maybe I might hope you do."

* * *

He was busy that morning but he already had a start on it. He'd gotten up long before the sun rose to start his day. He'd gone down in the root cellar and brought up two large wooden barrels for his nephews to clean. They'd be put to use when he returned from hunting. The fresh cut meat would be coated in a heavy mix of coarse salt and brown sugar then wrapped in cheesecloth, layered in the barrel and covered with cool water. The barrel lid would be tightly sealed and with the cold temperatures of the root cellar, the meat would be preserved. The brine could impart a strong flavor and it caused the meat to toughen, but it meant they had that meat for the many months ahead.

As much of the meat as he could he would simply hang. It would taste better and be more tender, and it would stay fresh a long time in the nearly freezing cold of the dry cellar. He checked his hooks for sturdiness and when he was satisfied all was well he got himself two rashers of ham and a couple of apples.

He made his breakfast, did his usual morning chores and when he left for the shop it was still far from being light out. Blackie was a good horse and knew the way day or night.

He had several smithy jobs scheduled and he hoped to have those done no later than his lunch time. After that he had plenty of wood he needed to chop for use right there at the shop.

Lunch time came and he ate his apple and then ate the ham with the bread Karen had sent home with him. He swallowed the last bite of his meal and smiled as he popped one of the horehound candies in his mouth. It was then he set about the task at hand.

He set up a big log for a chopping block and went to work chopping wood for the shop. Although the air already had a fall chill the sun was high and bright. It was only a half hour or so before he'd removed his work shirt. He was down to an undershirt and still the perspiration glistened on his face and arms as he swung the big maul.

She'd been helping Merna in the living quarters for an hour or so after lunch and when Jim came back to sit with his wife, Beth went back to mind the store. Her eyes immediately turned to the window and across the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blacksmith. When she did she felt her breath catch and her heart beat faster as she watched him at work.

She'd seen men chop wood many times but never had she seen someone perform the task with the kind of strength and masculine grace the blacksmith possessed.

He was such a fine sight to behold with his bare arms and broad shoulders exposed, his tanned skin seemed to be shimmering in the heat of the afternoon sun. She made herself blush at her own thoughts when she found herself thinking it was no wonder his arms looked so powerful, and his back and shoulders so broad and strong. She would never have tired of watching him, then a customer came in and interrupted her staring and her thoughts.

When she left the store at 3:15 he was still hard at it. His skin glistened even more and the wetness of it caused the cotton undershirt to stick to his skin. Even with his hair wet from perspiration and his body covered in a combination of sweat, wood dust and dirt, he was still so handsome and so appealing. She almost had to look away as the sight seemed to be making her own body feel warm.

She was tempted to go to him and tell him he should take a break and rest, but she thought she already knew the man well enough now to know, he was not the kind to rest until his task was complete. She was just turning to start on her walk home when he looked up and smiled, and this time she gave him her biggest smile and a little wave of the hand and was rewarded when his smile grew.

00

The next morning he was there before sunup again. He held Buck's lead in his hand as the horse walked behind him and Blackie, carrying Virgil and Cyrus. He got the fire stoked as the boys begin to stack the wood he'd chopped the previous day. He had three axes on order and he had to get to those first thing. He also had two horses coming in to get shod later that morning and probably some drop ins. He was anxious to get back to his chopping but it would have to wait for the paid work to be done.

He saw her as she walked down the wooden sidewalk on her way to the store and without even thinking he stopped what he was doing to watch her. He was captivated by the willowy look of her, the graceful way in which she carried herself and her beauty. It all had him smiling distractedly. He wanted to go to her, take her elbow and escort her to the store, but he knew he couldn't publicly be so blatant in his affection. Instead he simply nodded a good morning and enjoyed the smile and the small wave she answered with.

He waited the usual fifteen minutes or so and told his nephews, "I gotta go get sumthin' across the street. I'll be right back."

He walked in like he always did and exchanged pleasantries, and just like he did every morning Jim excused himself to go check on Merna. They were alone now and she smiled and asked, "What can I help you with today Daryl?"

"I's thinkin' I might could use a chunk a that soap. Seems like I'm usin' it up faster'n I use to."

"Certainly." She'd just begun to cut a good-sized piece from the large block when the knife slipped. Immediately blood spurted from her hand but by that time he was already over the counter. "Shit! I mean sorry," And he was wrapping the cut with his kerchief to try and stop the bleeding. "Sorry Beth, ya okay?"

"I…I don't know what happened, it just slipped."

His own heart was racing but he spoke to her calmly, "I know, it's all gonna be just fine. C'mon, we best get in the back and get it washed first thing."

He took her arm and he could feel her trembling and he wished to God it was he who was hurt and not her. As he walked her through the open door he called out so as not to surprise anyone, "Jim, Merna, we're comin' back. Beth had an accident."

She couldn't help herself she was embarrassed and it hurt and he was there and being so sweet and caring. Two little tears rolled down her cheeks. He wasn't thinking, that must have been it because his hand moved up and caressed her face and he spoke calmly and softly to her, "Please don't cry Beth. We're gonna get ya all fixed up. I promise it's gonna be all right." His voice might be calm but he wasn't.

There was a lot of blood but he was relieved to see it wasn't a large cut. It didn't appear to need sewing up. Still he could tell it was hurting her as he carefully cleaned the wound in Jim and Merna's kitchen sink. He applied a thick coating of salve and then wrapped it tightly in a clean white cloth that Jim handed him. "See there Beth, all done. It'll quit bleedin' right away with that on there tight like that. Still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine really. I'm sorry to upset everyone." He knew she was trying to make the rest of them feel better, he knew it hurt. Again he wished he could take the pain for her.

He couldn't stop himself from doing it again. He tenderly touched her face, and when he did Jim and Merna shared a quick look and a knowing smile. Daryl didn't notice, he was too focused on Beth as he quietly assured her, "Ya didn't do nuthin' wrong, it was an accident. I'm just glad it ain't worse." He turned to Jim and Merna, nodded his head and said, "Thanks," as if she were his responsibility and it was they who had helped her.

His hand was lightly grasping her upper arm as he led her back in the store, just as Mrs. Neudermeyer came in. Her brow was set and she looked like she might snarl when in a very accusatory tone she inquired, "Just what do we have here?"

Beth wasn't sure she could speak, she was already shaken up and now this grouchy woman was addressing her in such a harsh manner. She needn't have worried; the blacksmith did the talking. Daryl wasn't in the mood for putting up with the ill-tempered woman, but he was also mindful of Beth and her job.

He gave the woman a steely-eyed stare when he matter-of-factly responded, "What's goin' on is this nice clerk here was cuttin' a chunk a that soap for me and cut her hand. Just got it fixed up in Jim and Merna's place. Now if it's all right with you I'ma finish cuttin' off my chunk a soap, get my nephews each a stick a candy, pay my bill and I'll be on my way." His eyes were still staring her down when he added, "That is unless ya got more questions."

He'd almost caused Beth to smile but she managed to keep her look serious as she said to the woman, "I'll be right with you Mrs. Neudermeyer, let me just finish up Mr. Dixon's order."

She was nervous wrapping that soap with Mrs. Neudermyer looking on and her hand ached. He knew what was going on and said, "Don't bother with all that paper, I'ma be usin' the soap right away. Here, lemme just put it in my pocket."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and here, let's see, I better have four a these cherry candy sticks. He put them on the counter looking at her while he did and they both pursed their lips as they tried hard not to smile. She told him his charges and he dug the money from his pocket, and he let his finger glide along her hand when he paid. She was scared Mrs. Neudermyer would catch on, but she found she was more thrilled than worried. He was being so forward and so sneaky it was almost shameful, but she liked what he was letting her know.

She put the change in his hand and he picked up the candy sticks, slipping them in his breast pocket. He tipped his hat and he was gone. But when she looked down she saw one of the candy sticks was butted up against the cash register drawer, out of sight of Mrs. Neudermyer's prying eyes. She bit her lip trying not to smile as she wondered how in the world he'd done that without her noticing.

He smiled as he crossed the street knowing that she would have seen the candy by then. Merle had taught him well all those many years ago as they worked, stole and borrowed their way to Independence, Missouri and eventually Heavenly. Long before his ninth birthday he'd mastered the art of slight-of-hand.

00

He worked long hours all week. When he left the shop at night he'd go home and chop more wood until dark, then have a quick dinner and get to bed. The next morning he'd be back at it, working hard long before the sun came up.

Friday had a sadness to it for both of them, it was her last day working at the store and being so close to him. It would be tougher now, he wouldn't be seeing her every day and she wouldn't be seeing him. There would be no short sweet conversations and no secret little touches. There was simply nothing to be done. She had a new job to start Monday morning.

There was one bright spot, they'd have dinner together Saturday. Maybe they could talk and figure something out. Some way they could secretly spend time together.

By Friday he'd decided he had enough wood chopped to get him by for sometime and he had other pressing things to tend to. When he got home he wasted no time mixing up his chinking. He planned to start on that task early the next morning, long before the boys got there. He got the wheelbarrow and he dumped in a good quantity of the ashes he'd been saving all year. Using a shovel he mixed the ashes with silt and clay. When the mixing was done he decided to begin his work that very night.

He took a thin flat wedge and his hammer and placed the felt in the small open spaces between a few of the logs, using the wedge and hammer to force the fabric in tight. Then he got his work gloves on and starting at the ceiling line he took the putty knife and began carefully spreading the chinking between all the logs. He took pride in his even lines and the smoothness of the seams. He stopped only long enough to open a quart jar of mixed berry jam, down nearly the whole thing and then he was back at his task. It was ten o'clock when he quit and his kitchen area was done.

He was back at it at 5:00 the next morning and Merle and the boys were there by six. Days were getting shorter already, the sun wasn't on the rise until nearly seven, so they started on the inside. Merle and Daryl concentrated on ceiling lines while the boys did the low work. With sunlight becoming more and more precious with each passing day, as soon as there was enough light they all started on the outside.

Merle's question was serious, "Why ya think ya gotta do this both inside and out? No one does it that way brother. Just doin' the outside is plenty good enough."

"I don't want good enough. I want the best seal I can get. I don't want no drafts and it keeps the fire in the stove better and the house warmer durin' the day. I don't like comin' home to a cold place after workin' all day."

"Sounds ta me like ya need a little sumthin' soft and warm ta come home to."

Daryl didn't cuss his brother, not in front of the man's sons, but the look he gave him spoke his thoughts. Merle just smiled.

Karen and Mary Ellen came by at noon with a half-gallon jar of lemonade, a basket of biscuits, fried bacon and hard cheese along with a jar of plums. They all ate quickly and then were back at it until three. That's when Daryl had to quit and get a bath, he was seeing someone for dinner. Someone he cared for enough that it was important to him to look and smell gentlemanly.

He paid the boys for the work they'd done that week, shook Merle's hand and said, "Wasn't expectin' ta have ya here ta help. Thanks brother."

"No thanks needed. I'm hopin' ta have a moose steak here real soon and that'll be thanks to you brother."

* * *

He rushed his shave and his bath both, he wanted to be there when Karen arrived with Beth, just about a quarter after four. He was careful to make sure he was clean and had gotten all the chinking out of his hair. It turned out he cut a couple of clumps off.

He was at his brother's and standing outside waiting when he spotted the wagon coming. He was sure he felt his heart beat a little faster in anticipation. He should not have come, he should be home finishing as much of his work as he could before dark. Then do what he could inside. It was not at all like him to put off tasks that needed doing. But he had to because he had to see her. Beth Greene was going to be sitting with him at the dinner table.

She had a basket lined in cloth in her lap and he reached a hand up to take it from her while offering her his other hand and helping her down. She smiled so pretty he knew he'd made the right choice in coming. "Beth, it's good to see you here."

"I'm happy to have been invited."

Merle had helped Karen down and Daryl's family all seemed to have rushed inside, leaving the young couple alone. He smiled a bit shyly and asked, "Do you think we could maybe take a little walk before we go in? Merle said dinner's runnin' a little late so we got a bit of time."

"I would like to but maybe Karen could use my help and I don't want to be rude."

"I already asked her and she says she don't need your help and we should go on and take our walk."

"Oh." Her cheeks were so pink as she cast her eyes down for a moment and then back at him. "Alright, a walk sounds very nice."

His smile was broad and his step light when he said, "Lemme just take this basket to her then, what is it?"

"I made cookies."

He was like a mischievous little boy when he asked, "Cookies? Can I have one now?"

She giggled, "Yes, of course."

He was back in no time with the cookie in his hand. "Wanna share?"

"No thank you, I've already been bad. I had one just before Karen came."

He looked at her, took a big bite and declared, "Best cookie I ever ate Beth Greene."

Then he got a look of concern and asked, "Lemme see how that cut's healin'." She had a smaller cloth bandage covering it now, he peeled it back and studied the small wound. "Healin' right up and no sign it's infected. Still hurtin'?"

"No, it's much better. Thank you for taking such good care." The little bit of praise embarrassed him and he shrugged it away.

They began to slowly stroll around his brother's property and he let his fingers brush against hers before asking, "Can I take your hand Beth, please?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that." The words had barely passed her lips when his hand wrapped around hers and they continued their slow walk to no place in particular.

He brought it up straight away. "You lookin' forward ta startin' your teachin' job Monday?"

"I'm looking forward to some parts. I'm excited to meet all the children. I'm excited and nervous to see if I can really do the job." Then she swallowed hard and said what was in her heart, "But I'm feeling a little sad that I won't see you in the mornings."

Her words went to his own heart and he lightly squeezed her hand agreeing, "That's the part I don't like. If them biddies weren't so mean I'd be stoppin' by ta see ya every evenin on my way home from work." He stopped then and turned to look at her pretty face. The crook of his finger went under her chin and he nudged it up and gazed in her blue eyes, smiling he told her, "I'd have ta come by just ta bring ya some candy and check you were doin' alright."

She giggled softly and he sure did like the sound of that, "I'm going to miss sharing candy with the blacksmith, but Daryl, I'm scared to death of that woman. I know she's just waiting for me to make a mistake."

"I know but we ain't done nuthin' wrong Beth. We're just bein' friendly, right? You're sharin' a meal with my brother's family. Ain't no law says I can't be there too, taking a meal in my own brother's home."

He was being bold and it emboldened her, "Yes, you're right, but what about after tonight?"

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More winter preparations. Now we know about meat preservation and how to make our own chinking, soon we'll know enough to rebuild in the ZA :) Thank you so much for reading along. Next chap we'll have dinner with the Dixons and hear all about Daryl's hunting plans. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review and I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, the kudos and bookmarks. I appreciate all of it so, so much. There's a lot of interaction with our couple this chapter, and we're also going to get a lot of information about Daryl's hunting trip. Oh, and the first day of school and...

00

The words had just passed her lips when Merle called from the house, "Dinner's gonna be on the table in 10 minutes."

She looked guilty, "I should have been in there helping."

Their time alone was short and things were changing, and he knew damn good and well he was not the only man in Heavenly with an interest in Beth Greene. The moment was upon him to make his position clear or risk losing her to a man who was more bold. And so he let her know. "My brother and his wife, they wanted ta give us a little time together. They know I got feelins for ya Beth. I think you know that too."

Her eyes were cast down again and he'd never seen her cheeks more flushed, but he was happy to see the little smile on her lips. She was so nervous her voice quivered a little but she wanted him to know what was in her heart. She looked up in his eyes and acknowledged, "Yes, I suspected that you might and I have feelings for you too Daryl." And on her words he held her hand a little more tightly. Then she spoke the truth that he didn't want to hear, "But Daryl, I can't take a chance on losing my job. I owe the schoolboard for my travel expenses."

"I know and I understand but Beth, I ain't willin' ta step away from you cuz a some rules. Are you willin' ta step away from me? I wouldn't like it, but if you was ta tell me that's the way ya want it to be, then like it or not I'd abide by your wishes."

"No I don't want you to step away Daryl but how can this possibly work? I just don't know what can be done. How can we continue spending time together?"

"I dunno either Beth but I aim ta figure it out." For some reason she believed if anyone could it was him and the thought made her smile.

He released her hand but cupped her elbow as he led her into his brother's home. Mary Ellen was right there waiting. "What in the world are you two always talkin' about?"

Her Daddy put an end to that before it went further, "That ain't your business Daughter and it's rude ta ask folks such a question. What-say ya?"

"Sorry Miss Beth, sorry Uncle Daryl."

Beth could remember being the smallest one, it wasn't always easy. She smiled at the little girl and then made one last effort at being of some help. "Karen isn't there anything I can do?"

The woman smiled, "Beth you've done enough. You made such lovely cookies and the children are so excited. It's a very simple dinner tonight. It's that nice ham Daryl sent over and there are biscuits, white beans and peas."

"That sounds delicious and not at all easy."

The routine was the same as it had been on Sunday. Merle set the food on the table and this time it was Virgil who said the blessing. When they all sat Merle spoke to Karen as he had the week before, thanking her for being his Dear One and for taking such good care of him and their children. Again, everyone at the table thanked her. Beth thought it was a wonderful tradition, what woman would not like hearing the things she did for her family were appreciated?

Merle took Karen's plate and Daryl took Beth's. She still couldn't quite believe this strong man who gave the appearance of being somewhat rough and unpolished, would be so careful and seem so happy to be filling her plate and serving her in this way.

"Thank you, Daryl. And Karen, it looks so delicious. I'm very grateful to be sharing another meal with all of you."

Everyone was enjoying their food when Merle asked his brother the question on his mind. "Now Brother, I wanna hear about this huntin' trip. I wanna know what ya got planned and what me and my family can do ta help out."

She saw how serious Daryl became as he answered, it wasn't just his look but his tone and his posture. And she saw that everyone at the table gave him their full attention. It was obvious this hunting trip he would take was of great importance not just to him but to all of them. "I been tellin' my regulars for a month now to expect the shop ta be closed up for a week come mid-September. That oughta be the best time for me ta go. Higher up the mountain the weather'll be much colder and huntin' should be real good. I'm hopin' ta get two or three deer and I'd be satisfied ta get another elk, but what I'd really like ta get is a moose."

"I'm figuring we need three deer, one for your family, one for me and one for the preacher. Just like always I'll split that elk or moose with ya and give Eastman and Olivia some of my share. It'd be sumthin' if I could get both a moose and an elk, but the horses can only pack so much weight and I ain't gonna ask too much of em. It's just gonna be whatever I spot first."

"I'll be ridin' Blackie and I'm takin' four a them other horses too, the strongest of em. That way if I do get a moose or elk I can quarter it and split the weight between the four of em. Blackie can carry me and a deer. I'd quarter any other deer and split that weight too."

Merle nodded and asked, "Could ya build one a them Indian style drag sleds? Me and my boys would help ya."

"A travois, yeah I could but that'll slow me down on the way. If I have to, if I'm lucky enough ta get so much meat and I think I need it I'll build one. Blackie or Buck would be the horses that wouldn't get riled up about havin' ta pull it, but I ain't lettin' Blackie. He'd do it and I know he could, but he'll be workin' hard enough carryin' me, saddlebags and a deer. Anyway, I'm takin' some leather straps and plenty of rope for whatever I need ta do."

Merle smiled at him, "Brother I don't think there's a horse in the world that wouldn't do what ya asked of it, ya got a way with em. Anyways, you get that much meat little brother and we'll all be busy."

"That's what I'm hopin'. That ain't all either. I's talkin' ta Abraham after services last week. He says he's got a couple a them big hogs ready ta butcher. We made a deal and I'm gonna be tradin' him some work for one a them hogs. We'll have plenty a good ham, bacon and sausage."

Merle was shaking his head, "I still can't believe the man can raise hogs in this high country. And you listen ta me now, if there's any a that work me and the boys can do ya let us."

Daryl shrugged and smiled, "Well ya know, Abraham he's like a big ol bull and he's just contrary enough that if anyone could, he'd be the man ta do it. Seems ta be goin' good for him." He took a moment, nodded and continued. "As for the traded work, it's mostly smithy stuff but Virg might be able ta help me out. He's become a real good hand." He caught himself, "And you're a real good hand too Cyrus, when ya grow a bit stronger you'll be helpin' more too."

He went back to the matter at hand, "I'm thinkin' we do like always, hang some fresh meat in the cellar and it'll keep a long time. I thought we might jerk some, not a lot but some. I'll smoke some of it and the rest of it we'll have ta salt down and put in the barrels. It'll take all of us a solid day, probably longer, just ta butcher and prepare. If it's a moose I'm guessin' at least two days. We can use my big work shed like we done last year. I got everythin' we need in there. Saws, knives, them big workbenches and hooks. Virg and Cyrus done a fine job cleanin' barrels and that smoker I built is right outside there."

Beth was fascinated by the talk of the two men and she could see she wasn't alone. The boys never moved their eyes off their uncle as he spoke.

"I's talkin' ta the preacher's wife and she said she'd can some too. I think I like that idea. Whaddya think Karen?" The women had officially been invited into the serious discussion.

"I'll talk to Olivia tomorrow and find out the best way to go about it. We could sure give it a try and if we don't like it much then into the stew pot it goes. Or hash, we could make hash."

Beth didn't think about it she just spoke, "I love to can and I've canned both meat and fish. I could help. I would like very much to help with all of it."

She was immediately discomfited by their reaction. They seemed a little stunned. She wondered if perhaps she had overstepped. Had she put her nose in their business? Then Daryl, right in front of his family, lay his hand over hers and he kept it there as he asked, "Ya like ta do that, cannin'? And the butcherin' and the preparin'? It's a lotta work Beth."

"I grew up on a farm and it seems I've been canning my whole life, and although I have never butchered meat I'm sure I could learn. Listening to all of you talk about everything, well it sounds like something I'd like to be part of, I mean if you'll have me." Then she looked in Daryl's eyes, smiled just a little and said, "Canning doesn't seem like nearly as much work as chopping wood or hunting." They both blushed at her remark and they were so engrossed in each other they didn't see Merle glance over and wink at Karen, while she tried not to giggle.

The talk of the hunting trip resumed and Daryl went on to say, "If I get lucky straight away then I might just get back here with the meat and we can hang it in my work shed, it'll keep fine for a couple days and I can go right back out. If I went down ta the flatlands I could get an antelope."

Merle jumped on that, "Naw brother, that's too much on you and they ain't that good a eatin'. Another deer would be better and I plan on takin' my boys out deer huntin' a couple Saturdays too. There's a lotta deer right close. We're bound ta get a buncha rabbits too and they're better eatin' than an antelope. The boys and me will be settin' plenty of snares. "

Never had her father or her brother set out alone on a week-long hunting trip and Beth had so many questions. One she asked, "Where will you stay when you're hunting?"

He shrugged and answered as if it were common, "When I get ta where I wanna make camp I'll make myself a dugout."

There was no mistaking her confusion when she asked, "A dugout?"

"I got a short-handled shovel I made and I always keep it with me. I dig out a spot in the hillside just big enough for me and my bedroll and then I just lay some pine boughs down for bedding. I pile a bunch more in front a the openin' ta keep the wind out and it stays warm, dry and comfortable."

It didn't sound like any of those things to her. She was amazed and even more certain now, this man could survive anything.

She had another question she had to ask. She couldn't imagine four big horses having trouble packing out the meat, "Just how much do those animals weigh?"

Daryl was still so serious and she understood why, the hunting trip wasn't for his enjoyment. The meat was a means of survival for all of them, "It just depends but a nice bull moose is gonna weigh at least a thousand pounds, a cow would be more of about six or seven hundred. A big bull elk would be around six to seven hundred too, and the cow elk about four or five hundred. A mule deer buck is about 120 pounds. But they won't be weighin' that much when I pack em out cuz I field dress em right away, then, like I said, I'll quarter em."

"That seems like such a lot of meat."

Finally he smiled, "It does, but there's us and there's Eastman and Olivia and ya gotta think about what you can eat on an animal and what ya can't. A 120 pound deer yields only about 53 pounds a meat. There's eight people we gotta feed for about a year and there's always a risk a spoilage. Gonna take all we get plus the rabbits and the chickens."

* * *

Before Merle and the boys took her home the blacksmith wanted to spend a few more minutes alone with Beth. He helped her with her coat and they stepped out in the cool night air. He saw her shiver and without giving it thought he removed his own coat and draped it over her shoulders. "That the warmest coat ya got Beth?"

"It's my only coat, it was always warm enough in Georgia."

"Yeah I remember some things about Georgia weather. I remember it was hotter than blazes in August and the air felt like it was wet. But here, well it's just the end of August and you can feel it, the weather's already turnin'. Leaves are gettin' yellow, orange and red. It's all real pretty but it's also a warnin' of what's comin' soon."

"Everyone keeps talking about how cold it gets and all the snow. Is it really that bad Daryl?"

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her close and tell her he would keep her warm. He knew though, that would be way overstepping and he'd expect nothing less that a slap, maybe a kick and she'd probably want nothing more to do with him. He also knew he had to be honest with her. There was no sense not to tell her what to expect, but he worried when she heard the truth she'd want to go back to her home in Georgia.

He chewed the side of his thumb a minute before giving her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "It can get bitter cold come winter, early spring can be worse. I seen it snow as late as July and as early as the end of August. It'll all be alright though, you'll see that. And Beth, it ain't all bad and I hope you'll see that too. We got more bright sunny days than cloudy ones, and there's a special kind of peacefulness the cold and the snow bring. My favorite is when late spring comes. There's a certain kind of beauty in watching everythin' come back ta life. It's like the whole world just woke up and everythin' is startin' fresh. I hope you can grow ta appreciate the wonder of it and the way high country folks pull together when things get a little rough. You'll see, we check up on each other and make sure there ain't no one goin' without heat or food. It ain't always easy Beth but if a person makes up their mind to stay here, Heavenly is a good place ta live a good life."

Although she was getting nervous about the cold and the snow, there was something in the way he spoke that made her smile with him. She'd heard so much talk about the harshness of the weather, but the way he spoke of winter and spring and the people of Heavenly warmed her heart, it seemed almost poetic. And looking at him she couldn't stop her mind from thinking, with Daryl Dixon by her side it really could be wonderful.

He had his worries. Over the years that he'd been living in Heavenly he'd seen lots of folks come to the high country during the pleasant weather of July. They appreciated the mild daytime temperatures and the brisk night air and they'd decide to settle there. After their first winter in the high country most of those folks left, heading south and west to warmer climates. He didn't want Beth Greene to make the choice to leave, but since the first time he'd seen her it had been of concern to him.

For now though he had other concerns, like when he would see her again. "I just can't come ta services tomorrow Beth, I'm sorry. I do wanna see ya there and hear ya sing but I got so much work ta get done before I go."

He was sure that was a look of disappointment on her face and he felt the nick the words made in his own heart. "I understand Daryl. You work so hard. I wish you didn't have to and I wish that I could help you. I'll pray for you."

"I appreciate it, and ya know now, I think you're real special Beth and I do wanna be there." He looked down and then back up in her eyes and shrugged, "Maybe ya might wanna come by and see Blackie sometime this week."

"Perhaps I would. Maybe if you get that work done you might want to attend the church picnic after services next Sunday."

"I don't usually go ta that stuff but if I thought you was gonna be there I would."

"Then I'll be there and just maybe I'll make cookies." She thought she shouldn't be so forward but she wanted him to know she was as interested in him as he was in her.

00

He got up Sunday morning and started right in on chores, fully intending to spend his day working. But as he sat eating his breakfast and looking at the empty chair across from him he knew, he couldn't stay away. He wanted to see her pretty face and hear that pretty voice.

He hurried and got himself cleaned up, dressed in his church clothes and headed that way. He was burning time but he still managed to get there a few minutes before services started.

She saw him approaching, sitting so straight and looking so manly astride the big black horse. In an effort to hide her excitement from snooping eyes she hurried to place a gloved hand over her happy smile.

He dismounted, wrapped the reins loosely around the fence rail and walked over to greet Eastman, herself and Olivia. It was if they'd both frozen in place, his eyes on hers and hers on his. It was Olivia who gently distracted them when she reached a hand up and placed it lightly on his arm. "Daryl, you best get inside now so you're able to get a seat with your brother's family."

They both realized then that they'd exposed themselves. It was obvious Olivia had seen their attraction. Although Daryl had some embarrassment he was quite certain Olivia would not spread stories. It was the others, he hoped for Beth's sake that no one else had noticed.

It was after services, after he said a reluctant goodbye to her, after he'd almost hesitated before mounting Blackie and after she'd watched him ride off. That's when Mrs. Neudermeyer clasped her forearm in a decidedly unfriendly manner and warned, "You'd better watch yourself young lady. If you know what's good for you you'll steer clear of the blacksmith."

Beth was afraid she would faint on the spot but Olivia had already slipped an arm through hers and turned to the rude woman. In a stern voice the usually gentle Olivia admonished, "Why Shelly Neudermeyer that is no way to speak to someone who has done you no harm, and especially not here at church." She turned to Beth and smiled, "Come on now Beth, did you forget you're having dinner with Eastman and I?"

In that moment Beth knew she had a good friend in Olivia. "No, and thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

By the time they'd entered the small parsonage Olivia was softly laughing and Eastman was reminding her, "Missus you'd better ask for forgiveness for that little fib," but he was smiling right along with her.

Olivia apologized, "I'm sorry Beth, Eastman and I do observe Sunday as our day of rest so I haven't prepared a warm meal. We usually just nibble on tidbits and enjoy a cup of tea."

"That sounds wonderful but really, you needn't feed me. I appreciate what you did, it was so kind. I can just go home now. Thank you."

"I won't hear of any such thing. Sit at our table please."

Olivia got an extra plate from the hutch and a fork and knife for Beth, and when they sat Eastman said a blessing. The meal was indeed tidbits of this and that. There were small bowls containing fruits, pickles and what looked to be a type of chow chow. There was butter and a plate of sourdough bread and one with a steamed brown bread, and one with cheese. There was one dish Beth didn't recognize and Olivia explained, "It's a pate I made from elk Daryl got last year. I had canned some of the meat and I used some yesterday to make this old recipe of my Grandmother's. It's nice treat on cracker bread."

Olivia spread some on the cracker, handed it to her and Beth tasted of it. She smiled, "Oh my that's delicious. You're going to have to share your recipe with me."

It was so unexpected when Olivia placed her hand over Beth's, smiled and said something Beth could not have anticipated, "Daryl Dixon is a good man Beth, an honorable man."

Eastman smiled over at her agreeing, "He is that Beth, and if he had the right woman by his side she might even get him to church every Sunday. There's a young woman among us now who's already managed to get him to services these past three Sundays."

Olivia could see the deep blush and the embarrassment on Beth's face and she patted her hand. "Things have a way of working themselves out just right."

00

It was early Monday morning, her first day of teaching the children of Heavenly. At a few minutes before seven she heard the sounds outside her door and she opened it to see who might be there. It was Virgil chopping wood and stacking it by her door. He'd switched to a more formal tone as he smiled, "Good mornin' Miss Greene. I'm just getting some wood chopped for ya. If it'd be alright ta come in I could stack some by your cookstove and the stove in the schoolroom."

"How nice and yes of course you're welcome to come in. Thank you, Virgil."

Then Beth saw her, it was Amy quickly walking her way and looking happy and as if she were bursting with something to say, "Good morning Beth, good morning Virgil. I have such good news and I knew you'd want to hear right away. Merna had her little one this morning. The tiny fella came early, about three a.m. I hear he's a handsome lad and squalling like his lungs are good and strong."

"That such wonderful news! Thank you so much for coming by to share it Amy. I'll pay a call on her after school today."

"Why don't you come to our home after your visit with Merna? Please say yes to taking dinner with Zach and me. We'd love to have you."

"It's so kind of you to offer Amy, but are you sure? You and Zach shouldn't have to keep feeding me."

"Don't be silly, I want to have your company. And don't forget Beth, I know what this is about. I've been stuck in this little room alone myself. It's nice to have somewhere else to go."

Beth tried to sound firm but she was smiling when she answered, "Well that's lovely but only if you promise to let me do the dishes."

"I promise to let you help. Bye for now and goodbye to you too Virgil. Please say hello to your Mama for me."

"Yes ma'am I will and thank you ma'am."

Beth was amazed by the boy, he chopped wood like a grown man and never a complaint from him. By the time she rang the warning bell he had a nice stack next to her cookstove and one by the stove in the schoolhouse. "Miss Greene, after school I'd be happy ta show ya how to get a good fire goin' in this old schoolroom stove. It can be a little tricky."

"That's very thoughtful, thank you Virgil."

Her first day was going well. She'd introduced herself to the children and in turn they'd each introduced themselves to her. She was excited to meet them all and they seemed just as happy to meet her. To help herself better understand what level each child was on, and to help her get to know each of them a little, she asked that they write a short essay. She told them to write about their most favorite and their least favorite thing about summer, and why it was so.

She played a soft tune for them on the piano as they wrote, but she felt guilty when her thoughts strayed from the classroom to the blacksmith. She wondered what he was doing, she wondered if he'd been to the store and she wondered if he knew about the baby. Mostly she wondered if later, when she went to visit Merna and the baby she might see him.

00

He had shovel orders. It happened every year when the morning air got crisp. Folks would begin to think about the snow that was coming soon and worrying they may not be prepared. It was the wide and almost flat shovels they sought. The ones that were good for clearing the snow off the porches and the walkways. He'd been ready for the buyers. Every chance he got all year long he made those shovels, knowing there would be a big demand when the weather began to turn. Still he had more to forge.

It was afternoon, just about the time he knew school would be out and the children would be on their way home. He was wondering what she might be doing. He shook his head as if to clear it, it seemed she was always on his mind and he wondered if she ever thought of him when he wasn't with her.

Then two things happened at once, Andrea Harrison arrived at his shop and he saw Beth walking down the sidewalk toward the store. Andrea still looked a bit bruised but she was healing up, "Afternoon smithy, I need you to make something for me."

"If I can I will, what is it ya need?" He turned from her just long enough to tilt his chin to Beth and smile in greeting.

Andrea didn't miss the look in his eye and she teased him, "She's a pretty one the new little marm. You best be careful smithy, she's just the kind of sweet girl to steal the heart of man like you. Before you even know how it happened you'll be paying that mean old Neudermeyer back for Beth Greene's travel expenses."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment or review. I always love reading your thoughts. I thank you again for reading along and hope to see you back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading along. Our couple seem to be getting closer and a little more open about their feelings. This chapter we'll learn why Andrea is at Daryl's shop, we'll hear news about Spencer, there's the church picnic and Daryl will leave for hunting - after getting a little more bold. A lot going on. I hope you enjoy!

00

It took her a bit by surprise. She would not have expected to see Andrea Harrison at the blacksmith's shop, and she admitted something to herself. The fact the woman had called on Daryl wearing her saloon attire was unsettling to Beth. Still she tried very hard not to react with jealousy, she reminded herself that for Andrea it was simply her normal manner of dress.

She also reminded herself of the sort of man she knew Daryl Dixon to be. She was certain he would not have told her he had feelings if he wasn't sincere. Still there was something troubling to her and she began to doubt herself, she wondered if she'd made her position clear. The blacksmith had made his plain to her, he told her he had feelings and he also let her know his family knew of those feelings. The question that was worrying her mind now was, had she made it clear to the blacksmith just how interested she was in him?

She admonished herself for thinking it but still she could not stop her mind from touching on the idea that Andrea Harrison was a woman who'd had a terrible experience with a man. A very attractive woman. Daryl Dixon was a good man and a very handsome man. He was the sort of good and strong man that a woman might turn to for comfort and shelter, and Andrea would not be the first woman who sought those things from a man.

She made up her mind right then to make more effort, she needed to let him see her heart even if it might mean being more forward with him.

* * *

She entered the store where she was greeted by a very tired-looking but also very happy-looking new Daddy. "Hello Jim, I hope I'm not intruding. I heard the wonderful news this morning and I had to come and see how you, Merna and your new little man are doing."

"You're not intruding at all Beth, never. It's good to see you and Merna will be so happy to show off our son to you. You were such a help to her these past few weeks. Olivia is with her and our boy now. You go on back and say hello to the ladies and to little Jim."

"How wonderful that he's named for you! Thank you and I promise I won't stay long, I know Merna must be exhausted."

00

The blacksmith didn't acknowledge the working woman's teasing remarks, mostly because he had no idea what to say. There was a truth that lay in her words but he was of no mind to admit that to her. The thought had come to him more than once, the thought that it may come to pass he would indeed be paying off Beth Greene's indebtedness. He'd worked hard at turning those thoughts away, finding he often had to remind himself that him and her were just getting to know each other.

Still he could not deny there was something serious there. He knew his feelings for her were already quite true and he hoped much more would come of their "friendship." But he would not reveal his feelings for Beth to the working woman. For now he simply shrugged off Andrea's remarks and got about business, "Alright then, what is it ya want me ta make ya?"

"I need to know I can count on your discretion. What I came for...I think it's best we keep that information between ourselves."

"I ain't a talker."

"That's why I came to you." She smiled and then got right to it, "I want a knife. A weapon made just for me, for my hand. One that can accomplish the task I may need to carry out. One that I can conceal until it's needed. I'm thinking to wear it in a sheath high up on my leg, hidden there in case a time would come when I might have to defend myself. I think you understand that time will be when some son of a bitch decides he has the right to hit me. Or when a certain man might think just because we share a bed it's his privilege to be cruel or forceful with me. I'm making a promise to myself and you're my witness smithy, no man will ever hit me or force himself on me again, not ever."

He chewed on the side of his thumb while he pondered her request, giving serious thought to her words and the things that had happened. He didn't believe it was his place to judge her plan or her motives, and he could find no fault with her for the things she said or what she had in mind. He felt it was right that he should speak to her plainly, in just the way she had spoken to him, "I don't usually tell my opinion but it wouldn't be right a me ta make the weapon for ya if I didn't at least tell ya my thinkin' on all a this."

"I don't wanna see ya get hurt Andrea and I understand ya wantin' to defend yourself. I don't want some guy ta do to ya what Monroe done either, or what ya seem ta be sayin' your bedmate does. This stuff here though? This knife and you tryin' ta stab some sumbitch when he gets outta line…well…ya know it's probably gonna turn out more dangerous for you than for him. A man can overpower a woman, even a woman with a knife. Maybe it ain't right but it's the way it is. I got no trouble seeing a sumbitch hurt or dead who'd strike a woman, or force her ta do them things she don't wanna do. It's just that it could turn out real bad for you. Ya ever just think maybe it's best you don't go back ta the saloon and that line a work?"

She smiled and she got so familiar with him as to touch her hand to his face, he nodded his head but wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently moved her hand away. He didn't mean the gesture to be unkind but there was only one woman he wished to have touch him in a tender way. The working woman knew and she smiled, "You're a good man smithy and I appreciate what you're saying, but I happen to think I can fight a man on his terms. I have something else…" She reached in her small bag and took out a large red stone. He was no expert when it came to gemstones but he thought perhaps it was a ruby. "Can you put this is the handle?"

She handed the stone to him and he looked it over, shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Yeah, I can do that. If ya want I can even put a little fancy scrollwork on the handle for ya. Just don't get the idea that cuz ya got a showy knife you're safe."

00

The deal had been struck and when Andrea left he started back at work, but only for a few minutes. He was too distracted. There was someone right across the street he felt the need to see, even if only for a moment.

He walked into the shop and when she wasn't there he immediately realized and mentally berated himself. Of course she wasn't in the store. She hadn't come there to work or to shop, she'd come to visit her friend and see the new baby boy.

Jim stood behind the counter looking tired and happy and Daryl was grateful to be able to think quickly. He needed a good excuse to be there. It wasn't appropriate that a man should visit a new Mother and her child. She would be in her bedclothes and in her bed, but that didn't mean it wasn't proper for him to extend best wishes to the family, "I just come by ta say congratulations on havin' a fine new son Jim. I hear ya gave him your name and I know this is a real happy day for all of ya. I hope Merna and the little fella are doin' well."

"Thank you for coming and for your good wishes. It is indeed a happy day smithy. My wife is well and my son is strong and he has a healthy set of lungs. I don't imagine we'll be gettin' much sleep around here but we sure are blessed." Then Jim smiled, "Could you wait here just a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Daryl didn't catch on and so he was surprised when the woman he wished to see entered the store from the back, and they found themselves alone.

"Daryl, I didn't know you were here." Being so close to him always made her feel a kind of all-over warmth and that feeling made her flush with shy embarrassment.

He kept his voice low so as not to be overheard and he spoke honestly to her, "I seen ya come in earlier and I wanted ta say hello. I wanted to see ya Beth."

She was smiling and blushing and as he had done she kept her voice soft as she spoke. She was careful with what she said. She didn't want him to know about the feeling of jealousy she'd had, or that it bothered her still. "I'm glad you came, I was hoping to see you too. I was planning to visit your shop today and see Blackie, but then I saw you already had a visitor."

With those words he knew. It was the way she said that particular word, visitor, and it was the way she looked at him. The idea that she would think he had an interest in some other woman was upsetting to him. Hadn't he told her he had feelings for her? But he remembered, he remembered how green he himself had felt just watching her speak to Spencer Monroe. He wanted her to know there was no other woman of interest to him and his first response was simply, "Yeah she had some work for me."

Those words didn't seem like quite enough though, he drew in a breath and he made his position more clear, "Beth, I, well I ain't got no interest in Andrea other than ta do a job for her and get my pay." Then he made a statement that he hoped left her with no doubt. As he reached for her hand and gently held it in his own he whispered, "I only got one woman on my mind in that way."

Her cheeks went red and she barely got the words out, "Oh yes, I was sure of that." He squeezed her hand just a little more firmly and they shared a smile.

She wanted to stay there with him and she wanted to feel his hand wrapped around hers, but she had somewhere else she needed to be getting. Still, she'd made up her mind and she needed to show him a bit more of her heart, "I'm very happy to see you today Daryl and I wish I could stay with you a while longer, but I've been invited to Zach and Amy Mitchell's home and I really should be on my way."

He nodded his head and shrugged a shoulder, "I wish I was gonna be there with ya."

She was as honest as he, "I wish you were too. Maybe I'll come by and see Blackie tomorrow."

"I know he'd like it real well if ya would."

The knob on the door turned and at the sound he quickly dropped her hand. The sheriff's wife was all smiles as she greeted them, "Hello Beth, hello Daryl it's so nice to run into you both. It's such lovely news we have in Heavenly today, isn't it?"

They agreed and she went on, "Beth I have to share with you, Carl was so happy when he came home from school today. He said you played piano for the class this morning while they did their assignment." She smiled, continuing, "he said he was sure it helped him think more clearly. Then he said you were so pleased with the children's work you taught them a little tune and accompanied them on the piano as they sang. I think it's safe to say you have a serious admirer in my son. He hasn't stopped singing since he got home from school."

Maybe the only one of them smiling more broadly than Beth was Daryl. He wasn't at all surprised to hear the children were so fond of their new teacher but he worked hard to conceal his delight from Lori Grimes.

Then Lori asked her, "Have you visited with Merna and the baby?"

"Oh yes and they're both doing so well. I'm afraid I was just leaving but let me tell Jim you're here."

Daryl saw his chance to leave then and quickly added his goodbye, "Nice seein' you ladies, bye now."

Lori was always a good source of town news and was never one to keep the sheriff's business to herself. She turned to him, "No, wait Daryl. I almost forgot to tell you two, there's news to share."

Daryl's hand was almost on the door but he knew it would be rude to go now, and it turned out to be news worth waiting to hear. "Rick got word from the Monroe's." Daryl did indeed want to hear this particular news, but he responded as if only half-interested, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"It seems Spencer will be a long time recovering, he'll likely spend the winter at the hospital in Billings. Even if he recovers most of his abilities the doctor still won't let him travel for a while. The way it looks to be he won't be home to stand trial until spring. In the meantime, as soon as he's well enough his folks have hired some sort of psychiatric doctor to try and figure just why he behaved in such a foul manner. They're determined to set him on a better path. His Mother and Dad are on their way home to the ranch now."

Beth didn't know his folks and she really didn't know Spencer at all, she simply responded, "I'll pray for his family, these are very trying times for them I'm sure."

Daryl kept his composure as he added, "Yeah that's gotta be hard on Deanna and Reg, but maybe the doc can help." He knew it was best not to give voice to any more of an opinion than that. He did a lot of farrier work for the Monroes.

The blacksmith and the marm shared one long last look before he left the store and just a few minutes later she was on her way to Amy and Zach's. She glanced across the street and they shared a sad smile before she went on her way.

Andrea was still staying with her sister and brother in law, apparently her male friend did not want her back yet. Beth noticed right away the difference in her appearance. It was the scarf she wore across her shoulders, pinned in the center with a broach and serving to keep her ample bosom concealed. Later Beth would learn that it was Zach who insisted. Amy's husband did not care to have his sister in law exposing herself in his home. Beth couldn't deny she was pleased Zach had made such a rule. She had nothing against Andrea but she did not care to look across the table and see the woman's breasts. She also couldn't help hoping if Andrea called on the blacksmith again she would keep the scarf over her.

Beth wondered if they would bring up Spencer Monroe at the dinner table. She prayed that they wouldn't, it seemed it would be an uncomfortable topic. Even though she was shy about being the center of attention she was relieved when the talk turned to her first day of teaching. Andrea did not speak a word, she just seemed to be taking in the conversation as she nibbled at her dinner while Beth shared the story of her day. Then she stunned Beth by stating, "I'm curious to see just how long the smithy will let you follow the rules and keep your new job."

* * *

Beth did stop by to see Blackie after school on Tuesday but she and the blacksmith had no time alone. He had a customer and that's when Beth met Reg Monroe. As she petted the big horse and fed him a handful of grain she couldn't help but overhear the conversation the men were having. Daryl and Mr. Monroe worked out an arrangement. The blacksmith would close shop early the next day, at 2:30. He'd ride out to the Monroe ranch and farrier all the horses. Beth's heart sank just a little knowing she would not have time alone with the blacksmith the next day either.

That was the way the week passed. They were lonely for each other and frustrated they could not have that bit of time together. It was not until Sunday Services that they finally had just a moment to greet one another as he prepared to enter the church with his family.

She'd been so excited for the picnic and filled with such hope they would finally spend time together. His thoughts were the same, that at last he would have a moment to take hold of her hand and to tell her how his mind had been on her.

After services the women laid the cloths on the ground and busily gathered the foods they'd brought, setting them on a long table. It was simply the way things were, it was what was expected. The women and the young girls did all the work to make ready for the end of summer get together; while the little children played happily and the men stood in groups discussing the things that men discuss; work and hunting and the preparations all were making for winter.

Merle Dixon joined the men, mostly, but he chose to help his wife by carrying the wooden box of food she had prepared, the box containing cold fried chicken, sweet corn muffins and berry jam. Even though he was sure it was not heavy, Daryl wished he could carry Beth's basket of cookies but he knew he couldn't. That action would leave no doubt in the minds of the others that the marm had his affections.

Still he thought they may finally find some time together while everyone was busy picnicking. He longed to take her hand in his and feel the soft skin and the delicate nature of it. He wanted so much to look in those pretty blue eyes and to smile when she smiled. He wanted to tell her how much he'd missed speaking to her and he wanted to hear from her lips that she was doing well and she was happy in her job.

She wanted him to take her hand. She wanted to feel the manly strength of it and the working man's skin against her own. She wanted him to tell her she'd been on his mind and she would tell him he had also been on hers. She wanted to ask him how his winter preparations were coming along and to tell him not to work himself so hard, even if she knew he wouldn't listen.

She wanted to tell him her week with the children had been good and that she's already grown to love them all. And she'd made up her mind to let him know the only thing bad about her employment was that she could not let her affection for the blacksmith be known.

They did not get to have those moments alone. The prying eyes of Mrs. Neudermeyer never seemed to leave them. All they were left with was to look longingly at one another.

He arrived back at his home feeling angry and out of sorts. He would not have attended the picnic had he not expected to have time with Beth Greene. Now those hours were wasted, hours he should have been spending making preparations for his hunting trip.

He changed from his Sunday suit and into his work clothes before unlocking the cabinet where he stored his guns. He smiled at the sight of his favorite, an old Henry-16 shot repeating rifle. He would not be taking it on this trip. It was a black powder gun and he was looking for something just a bit more modern in his quest to put meat on his family's table. He would not take the bow either. He had a special fondness for bow hunting but on this trip he would stick with firepower.

He went to his work shed taking with him the guns that would make the journey up the mountain. His Model 1873 Winchester Repeating Rifle he knew would serve him well for deer. He would also be taking the gun he hoped would put a moose on their table, his newest firearm a Winchester Model 1876. It had a heavier frame designed to chamber full-powered centerfire rifle cartridges. Those cartridges would be well-suited to taking down the bigger game he sought. Even with the rifle power he would have he'd still wear his sidearm at all times, a Colt .45 that he'd bought himself in Billings on his twentieth birthday.

He checked the action of each gun and then took advantage of the daylight that was left. He took the guns in turn, loaded the shells and took them outside to sight them in. When he was satisfied they were on target he took them back into his work shed, cleaned them, placed the rifles in their scabbards and the pistol in its holster. He made certain of his shells before carefully packing them in a set of leather panniers that Blackie would pack.

He took everything back in his house and lit his lamps. He retrieved his best knives from the gun safe drawer and sitting in his chair by the fire he carefully sharpened each of them.

The next morning he was up long before the sun made its appearance. He carried a lantern for light as he made his way back to the work shed and began a new task. The weather was already cold in the evenings and early mornings. He'd seen the first frost just the day before. It was a light frost and it was soon gone, but he'd be taking himself and his horses to a much higher elevation.

He gave as much thought to the comfort of his horses as he did to his own comfort. He carefully rolled a blanket to take for each of them. They were high country animals and seldom did it seem they even noticed the changes in the weather, but this was something he felt the need to do. Finally, he saw to his own bedroll. He had a wool blanket to lay under himself and a thicker one he covered himself with. He was certain he would be as warm as he needed to be in his dug out.

He went back in his home and gathered the few clothing items he would take with him. Mishaps occur and he knew better than to leave himself with only the clothes on his back. He would take an extra pair of thick wool socks, and a spare set of woolen long johns along with a thick wool shirt.

At 5:30 he was out throwing feed to the chickens before hurrying back in to fix himself a bit of breakfast. He was out of bacon and ham until such time as he acquired the hog. For this day he made himself a pot of mush and fried up three eggs. He smiled for the first time that morning when he took a bite of the cookie Beth had made, the cookie he'd slipped in the breast pocket of his suit coat.

He and Blackie took the long way to the shop, riding by the schoolhouse on their way. He could see the dim light through the windows and the little bit of smoke coming from the chimney and he wanted so badly to stop and visit with her. He damned the rules as he continued on to work.

He was not as early as usual but no one was waiting as he hurried to get his fire going and set up for his day's work. He had several orders to fill before he left for his hunting trip the next Saturday, including the one for Andrea.

Time passed quickly that busy Monday, and yet as busy as he was his eyes naturally glanced across the street about 3:15 that afternoon. He didn't expect to see her there, she was no longer in Jim and Merna's employ, but then he did see her. She was crossing the street, walking toward his shop.

Her eyes flitted about and he knew she was looking for eyes that may be watching her, and he found his eyes did the same. He did not like this sneakiness and he had a mind to tell that old biddy to stay out of his business. Maybe he would have if he didn't know in his heart, Beth Greene loved her work.

He couldn't help himself, as soon as she walked through the big doors he brushed the back of his hand against hers. "I wasn't expectin' ta see ya but I sure am glad ya came."

She was as honest with him as she could be, "Yesterday was terrible, awful. I wanted to have time with you, I hoped we'd talk and we hardly even got to say 'hello' and 'goodbye."

"I know, I felt the same. I don't know what I'm gonna do, I just know when I get back from this huntin' trip there's gonna be a change. I ain't sure how it's gonna come about, but I'll have a lotta time ta think up on that mountain."

They went to the back and she as rubbed an open hand along the big horse's face. Blackie affectionately nuzzled her neck and softly nickered and Daryl smiled to himself as his mind went to the thought, he'd like to be the one who was nuzzling her pretty neck. If he thought for one minute he could get away with it that would be exactly what he'd do.

"Are you ready for your trip?"

"Gettin' close. Tonight I'll get my camp cookware packed in the panniers and get my fishin' pole ready too. Fish should be bitin' good right now, gettin' themselves stocked up for winter. Friday I'll wrap up the coffee and the little bit a food I'm takin' with me. Mostly I'll depend on myself ta find game or catch fish ta cook and eat."

It was hard not to but she didn't want to tell him how worried she was. Instead her mind focused on a question she'd had for a while. Something she'd wondered about many times. "May I ask you something that's of a personal nature? I understand if you don't want to answer me."

His brow furrowed, shit, what could possibly have her looking so serious? "Go on and ask me, I don't aim ta keep secrets from ya."

She was embarrassed now, it wasn't her business and she shouldn't be asking, but she did. "I'm not questioning it or him, it's only a curiosity on my part. Why is it that your brother doesn't go hunting with you Daryl? He seems to know all about it, he seems anxious to help and I just wonder."

He was alternating biting his bottom lip and chewing the side of his thumb. Whatever the answer was she knew it was troubling to him and she told him again, "Never mind, you don't have to answer."

"Nah, it ain't that, it's just hard ta think about is all I guess. Last time Merle left his family ta go huntin' there was just Karen, me and one little boy, Caleb. He was the apple of their eye and like a baby brother ta me. Well, ya know, we all loved him." He looked down and took in a deep breath before going on, "He got sick while me and Merle was gone. Real sick. He passed just two days after we got back home. It was a real bad time for all of us and even though, even if my brother woulda been home there wasn't nuthin' he coulda done ta make things turn out different, it made it worse for him, hurt him more, that he wasn't there with his wife and his boy all along. It's just that he can't bring himself ta do it, he never will leave Karen and his children longer than the once a year overnight trip me and him take ta Billings for supplies."

The tears were in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know about the little boy. Oh my I'm so sorry I asked. I, I don't know what else to say."

"Ain't nuthin' ta be said Beth. It ain't fair what happened but the rest of us, we just gotta go on, right? I'd like for Merle ta come but I ain't ever gonna mention it unless he does. My brother he's always been there for me and I'ma always be there for him. It's like that, we're family." He wanted to take her in his arms and the look on her face told him she might allow it, but they were interrupted when the Coach driver came in asking to bring his team in early the next morning to be shod.

They didn't get a chance to speak to each other again that week. It was Friday before school that Virgil knocked on her door and when she invited him in he told her, "Uncle Daryl wants you ta know he's leavin' in the morning Miss Greene. He said I should be sure ta tell ya that things are gonna change when he gets back and that's just that."

She smiled and she blushed and she wondered just what it was the blacksmith had in mind. "Alright, thank you Virgil."

"Yes ma'am and I'll be checkin' in on you making sure you're alright and if ya need anything you be sure and tell me."

* * *

She was fitful when she lay down that night thinking of him leaving the next morning. She was already missing him, she was worried for him and she was feeling angry they were not allowed to see each other or to speak openly. She finally fell asleep holding tightly to her pillow.

She was startled awake in the way early hours of the morning. There was a banging on her door and she was scared about who it might be and what might be wrong. She wrapped her bed cover around her shoulders, went to the door and called, "Who is it?"

She'd know the voice anywhere, "It's just me Beth, it's Daryl."

She opened the door and he quickly slipped inside, shutting it behind him. He was far overstepping the bounds of propriety. She knew and he knew and neither of them cared to think about that or mention it in the moment.

She waited for him to speak as he stood looking at her with the faintest of smiles on his lips. She looked so pretty, just like he'd imagined she would. Messy curls hung down nearly to her waist, her big blue eyes were warm and sleepy, and he could see the ruffled neck of her white cotton gown.

She watched him watch her and she knew what his look meant. She didn't mind, she thought maybe she might be looking at him the very same way. He was so handsome and manly looking all dressed for his trip to the mountains. She could see the white color of his long underwear peaking through the shirt he wore over it, and over that he wore another, a wool shirt. He wore heavy woolen pants and a type of laced up boot made for working outdoors.

She broke the silence asking him, "Is something wrong, is everyone okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't come ta scare ya. Everyone's fine. I just couldn't leave ya without sayin' goodbye. I just, well I had to."

"It's alright, I'm glad you did. I hate goodbyes but I wanted to see you too and tell you before you left to be safe, and that I wish you good luck. And something else too Daryl, I'm going to miss you."

He saw a tear fall and he reached up wiping it from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, telling her as he did, "I'ma miss you too, so much. Don't worry, Karen and Merle will be checkin' in with ya and Virgil he'll be here too." He took a deep breath, his lips were pursed and then he asked, "Can I hold ya for a minute before I go? Please Beth?"

"Yes."

They embraced and it was the first time their bodies had touched. He wasn't sure he could pull away, he wasn't sure he could ever let her go, but he had to. He had responsibilities. "I'll be back home before ya know it and we'll figure this all out, I promise."

He reluctantly stepped away from her, stirred the coals in the stove and added some wood, "It's too cold for you Beth in here, I don't want ya ta catch a chill."

He nodded his head, set a small brown bag on her table and then it seemed so sudden that he was gone. She already had tears in her eyes but they flowed more freely when she opened the little bag and saw the peppermint candies.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* Thank you all for reading along, I'd really appreciate you leaving a comment / review. I'll be back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly and I hope you'll be back too! Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading this story and for all the comments. I love to hear from you! This chapter Daryl and his horses make their way further up in the mountains to hunt. There will be some adventure and a close encounter with...well something. As for Beth, she'll be down in Heavenly without him. We'll see how they do.
> 
> Warning: For Daryl the animals he hunts are an important food source for his family. If harvesting game is something that bothers you, you may want to skip over a few parts.

00

Even though sometimes it felt like work, like it was a job he had to do and do right, truth was he always did enjoy getting out hunting. He liked the solitude of it and the quiet. He liked having his time to walk the forest and breath the clean, crisp air. As many years as he'd lived in the high country it still fascinated him the way the changing weather could dramatically alter the look of the landscape overnight.

This day was different though. As he rode away from the schoolhouse and her he felt none of those things. What he felt was a pain in his heart and an ache in his arms caused by an overwhelming desire to hold her. Dammit, why did it have to be like this? Maybe if they'd been able to spend time together, maybe if he could have said a proper goodbye to her, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard. He shook his head because he knew it would be every bit as hard, he couldn't imagine a time he wouldn't want to be wherever Beth Greene was.

00

Beth crawled back in the small bed to try and get a bit more sleep but there was simply no way sleep was going to come to her. Not now that Daryl had surprised her with an early morning visit, and certainly not after he'd held her so closely. She wished he was still there and still holding her. How was she going to get by for a whole week without seeing him? She wouldn't get to speak to him or feel the touch of his hand on hers or the warmth of his arms wrapped around her.

With her no longer working at the store everything had become much more difficult. Their morning routine had been broken and so many obstacles seemed to be blocking their way. But Daryl told her he would find a way they could spend more time together. She held tightly to the thought that if there was a way Daryl would discover it.

She knew a little about hunting. Her Daddy and her brother had hunted each fall and although they never wasted the meat that was harvested, it wasn't what they depended on for sustenance. For Daryl it was so different. He was providing for his family and she knew how seriously he took the responsibility. She closed her eyes and prayed for his safety and she prayed he would have good luck.

She got herself out of bed and the first thing she did was add more wood to the stove. It reminded her of him stoking it just an hour or two earlier. She smiled thinking of how thoughtful he was to worry about her, especially when he had such a difficult task ahead of him. She dressed and made a light breakfast of tea and bread with jam and she smiled again when she had one of the peppermints he'd left her.

Saturday always brought with it chores and Beth was glad for that. Keeping busy would help the time pass. She had her washing and her cleaning to do and there were a few things she needed at the store. She decided to start with her washing first so her clothes would have a chance to dry while she completed her other tasks.

She stepped outside and was so startled by the chill in the air she hurried back in the small room, knowing she simply could not wash in the yard. Just the thought of being out there and putting her hands in water made her shiver. She stood by the stove a moment while she thought of what to do, rushed back outside, got the washboard and quickly dashed back in the little room. She'd just have to wash her things in the sink as best she could.

She was scrubbing her work blouses when there was a knock on the door. It startled and then excited her. Was it possible? Was Daryl back to see her? She hurriedly dried her hands on the kitchen towel and opened the door to greet her visitor. She hated to feel disappointed, he was such a fine young man. It was just that she'd been hoping to see Daryl, not Virgil.

"Good morning Miss Greene. My Mama sent me to tell you that her and my Daddy will be here for ya between 3:30 and four. They want you to take dinner with us. Can I tell them you agreed?"

He took everything so seriously and so she followed suit, "That's very kind, I would enjoy being at your table for dinner Virgil. Will you please tell your Mama thank you and that I'll be ready?"

"Yes ma'am and Mama also said you shouldn't bring anything or she'll be upset. She said she just wants your company."

00

The horses were ready and he and Blackie took their place in the lead as they set out on their way. He and the big stallion knew exactly where they were headed. It was the same spot he'd been going the past three years. He'd had good luck there and as long as that remained the case he saw no reason to change things.

Getting there would make a long day for him and the horses, it was just over 30 miles. He didn't anticipate the horses having any trouble with it, they were all stout, strong animals. All he had to do was hope his ass and his legs held out for eight hours in the saddle.

He hadn't planned to bring the filly he called Ginger on the trip, he had a colt he'd been wanting to break in. But when that horse came up lame he'd left him with Merle to tend. Knowing the young horse would be inclined to follow the big stallion's lead he placed Ginger in the string right behind Blackie, .

He'd left the last of the rental horse for Virgil to ride. The boy would be going to Daryl's place each day to feed the chickens, gather eggs and add logs to the fire so the pipes didn't freeze. Daryl had taken care of everything he could think of so he could stay focused on the job at hand, except for thoughts of the pretty marm.

The further he and the horses got from town the closer the scrutiny he gave his surroundings. He was looking for signs and not just signs of the game animals he hoped to encounter. He also kept an eye out for the tracks and the scat of two particular animals he was of no mind to confront, the Cougar and the Grizzly.

He made it to camp just after two in the afternoon. It was a spot he loved and at first he simply paused, stood in the stirrups with hands clasped on the saddle horn and took in the beauty of it. The clearing was carpeted in tall meadow grasses and just a hundred yards or so off to his left was a pristine glacier formed lake. He hoped to be keeping himself well-fed with trout he'd catch in that lake.

He looked around and smiled when he saw it was still there and intact. It was a log stand he'd fashioned the previous fall and it was where he would hang Blackie's saddle, the horse's blankets and the packs.

He cared for his animals first thing. He removed Blackie's saddle and the panniers and everything he'd packed on the horses, then lead the animals on the short walk to the lake and a cool drink. He didn't want them cramping and kept a close eye on the horses, not letting them drink too much or too fast. When he felt they'd had enough he walked them slowly around the meadow to cool them down. He took his time brushing each of them and making sure none had suffered a scrape or had the prickly stem of a thistle or a burr stuck in their hair or skin. When he was satisfied all the horses were cooled and comfortable he gave each a small handful of grain and left them to graze while he went about the business of making camp.

The dugout was mostly intact which saved him both work and daylight. He dug it out a bit more, made himself a bed of fresh pine boughs and moved in the things he wanted to be certain stayed dry. The ammunition, his blankets and his extra clothing.

It was important to keep the small amount of food he'd brought away from bears. Not just grizzlies, any bear would be happy to steal his rations, especially now as they were getting ready for their long winter sleep. He weighted the end of a rope with a large metal clip and threw it over a nearby tree branch. He then took the pannier containing food supplies, retrieved a potato and some bread to have with his dinner, and attached the pack to the rope with the clip. Hand over hand he pulled the rope hoisting the pack up high in the branch. He secured the rope around the tree's trunk and simply nodded, satisfied his stores were now out of the reach of camp thieves.

He felt like he'd been half-starved and he gathered his pole and the small tin box filled with moist dirt and worms. He had fish to catch. He cast his line, sat down on a smooth rock and pausing he took in the beauty of his surroundings, and he thought of her. He wished she could see this place, he wished she was there now sitting by his side. He wished that after he'd caught her dinner and they'd warmed themselves by the fire for a bit, she'd lay with him in the little dugout.

Perhaps he should not be thinking of her in such a way, but how could he not? He felt no guilt. He was a man and she was a woman, a woman he desired to know in all the ways a man knows a woman. It was only natural he would want to lay with her in that way. He made up his mind as he sat watching the last of the day's sun glistening on the water, he would work this out. He would have Beth Greene and she would have him.

00

Although she seldom saw him on Saturdays it was knowing how far away he was that was so hard. He was somewhere up in those mountains and except for his horses he was alone. She closed her eyes and again she prayed for him and for his safe return. She was so grateful for the invitation to Merle and Karen's and not just for their company. She loved spending time in their home but there was something else. She felt a bit guilty about it but the fact was they were as close as she could come to being with him.

The Dixons were at her home at 3:45 and it was Karen who came to the door. As the women smiled and greeted each other Karen must have seen it in her eyes. It was that intuitive way a woman knows when another woman's heart is heavy. She gave Beth a hug and softly spoke in her ear, "I know it's worrisome but he'll be back soon. Daryl always comes back home Beth." The words did bring her some comfort but still, she already missed him so and it was only the first day.

The dinner table talk centered around Beth's new job and Daryl's trip. In trying to assure her Daryl would be just fine, Merle said something Beth found to be both confusing and unbelievable. "Ya know Beth, Daryl's one ya don't have ta worry about. He always manages ta get what he's after when he's huntin', and he knows how ta survive on his own out there alone. He was just seven years old, Mary Ellen's age, when he took care of himself for over a year while I was off fightin' in the war."

She managed to stifle a gasp at the statement, and to not ask the million questions now on her mind. She would wait and hopefully have an opportunity to hear the story from Daryl himself. He'd said he would figure out how they could have their time together and she believed him. He also said he would not keep secrets from her. When the time was right and they were alone she'd ask him why, as such a young child, he would be left to care for himself. And why was it always just him and Merle? And how in the world does a seven year old child care for themselves alone.

00

The next morning he woke early and with her on his mind. It was still dark out and he had a picture of her all curled up in that little bed. He wished he had his arms around her holding her close and keeping her warm. Soon she'd be getting up and getting herself ready for church, and damn if the thought of her in her Sunday dress didn't make him miss going to Services.

He moved the pine boughs from the dug out's entrance just enough to see out and it was still as black as pitch. The horses were quiet, still sleeping, and the fire had died completely. He slipped on his boots and as he crawled out into the cold he heard frost crunch where he stepped. He'd left a nice stack of firewood and dry pine cones next to the fire ring and he got busy. He lay down some cones, stacked wood on top of them, then took his striker and set the dry cones ablaze. Soon he had a good fire burning and he warmed his hands before starting his coffee.

He didn't dwell over breakfast, it was simple and just enough to get him by for the time being. He had his coffee, jerky, the last of the fresh bread he had and an apple. He was ready and anxious to start on his hunting. The sooner he bagged his game the sooner he'd be going back home and back to Beth.

When there was just enough light for him and Blackie to see their way, he set out. For now he left the other horses in camp. Their services were not yet required and one man and one horse were noisy enough. As he and Blackie were leaving Ginger let out a neigh and Daryl knew she did not want the stallion to leave, but the big horse answered back with a neigh of his own and it seemed to calm the filly.

Daryl didn't ride, he held the reins and walked beside the stallion, carefully looking for sign and glad to be seeing quite a bit of fresh deer scat, the game were in close. He figured it at about ten in the morning when he spotted the five-point buck. He looked at the horse and gave a nod of his head and Blackie knew the signal and stayed quiet. Deer are prey animals and as such quite skittish. They'd jump or run at so much as the sound of a leaf falling, so the hunter was pleased the ground and the fallen leaves were wet enough they wouldn't crunch under his feet.

The animal was in close range when Daryl quietly slipped the rifle from the scabbard. He slowly and silently moved a few paces to his right, lifted the rifle to his shoulder, got the animal in the sight and squeezed the trigger. The deer dropped instantly. He walked to the fallen buck feeling both happy and proud, it was a perfect shot to the side of its head. He knew the shot was one most hunters didn't even attempt, a brain kill. But Daryl possessed both a dead eye aim and a steady hand. This was good, perfect. The deer likely never knew what was happening and no meat was ruined.

He spread the animal's hind legs and propped a branch between them to keep them spread. He positioned the carcass on its back and used rocks to keep it in place. He proceeded to gut the animal, saving the heart in a cheesecloth game bag to have for his dinner. When the work was done, and having no desire to attract predators close to camp, he took the shovel Blackie carried, dug a good-sized hole and buried the gut pile. He hoisted the deer, resting it behind the saddle, secured it and finally allowed himself a smile. One success and hopefully there would be more to come soon.

He was grateful for the cool temperature; the meat wouldn't spoil if the weather held and he couldn't imagine it would get any warmer. The cool weather would not only ensure the freshness of the meat, he also saw no sign of insects.

Back at camp the first thing he did was add wood to his fire, he would need plenty of coals to cook his meal. He hung the deer from a high branch and then took care of Blackie. He noticed the little filly watching as he brushed the horse and as soon as Daryl began to move away from the stallion the filly moved closer. He smiled and teased the big male, "You gonna turn that filly into a mare boy?"

He took the deer heart to the lake and washed it off in the clear water then returned to the fire and dug a hole next to it, just big enough to hold his Dutch Oven. He scooped enough hot coals from the fire to fill the bottom of the hole and then set the cast iron pot atop those coals. He added lard from his food store and as the fat popped and sizzled he browned the deer heart and then removed it while he added a quartered onion and apple, two halved potatoes then set the deer heart on top of all. Finally he poured a little water in from his canteen and set the heavy pot lid on the pot. He scooped more coals on top to cover the lid and then buried it all in dirt. He was pleased knowing that when he dug it up later he would have a good dinner of roast deer heart and enough leftover for breakfast.

He washed up and then lay himself down in the soft grass, just as he knew the game animals would be doing that time of the day. He rested there until late afternoon when he and Blackie set out again. He came across a few deer, just does and a couple of forked horn, and he left them be. He had people to feed and he was looking for good sized animals. He wasn't feeling at all discouraged, he'd already bagged a deer that day and he was feeling confident this was one of those years when the deer population was large and healthy.

He made his way back to camp checking first that the deer he'd left hanging was properly cool and free of any insects. He gave the horses his attention next, before finally sitting to eat his dinner. While he ate he wondered what she was doing. He hoped she was warm enough and that she'd had a good meal. He wished he could check on her somehow and he wished he could hold her under the moonlight and maybe, just maybe she'd let him kiss her.

00

She opened her door to leave for Sunday Services and found that the Dixon family were there waiting for her. Merle and the boys tipped their hats and Virgil jumped down to help her in the buckboard. She remembered clearly the message Virgil had given her from Daryl and so, although she was a bit surprised, she was not completely surprised. She knew it in her heart, he had asked his brother to make certain she was alright and that's just what his family planned to do.

The air had a cold bite to it and she was pleased to see Karen had come prepared. Mary Ellen sat cuddled between the two women and there was a lap blanket over them. There were only two things she was concerned about, was Daryl warm and safe; and would certain meddlesome people begin taking note of how much time she was spending with the Dixon family?

* * *

She was grateful for dinner invitations and for her busy days teaching the children of Heavenly. She knew it was important that her time be occupied with thoughts of things other than Daryl Dixon. But it was all so difficult. She questioned how it could be so. It wasn't as if he'd been part of her life for a long time. Truth be told she hardly knew him at all and she had so many questions about him and his past, some unsettling. Despite those concerns it was a feeling she couldn't deny, a feeling of longing to be with him and to once again feel his strong arms around her.

It was Wednesday late morning when Lori Grimes visited the school house. She'd come with a message from Jim that there was a package waiting for Beth at the General Store. He would keep it safe for her until she could stop by and pick it up. She was excited, it had to be something from home. She knew she would rush over to get it as soon as school was dismissed for the day.

The children were having their lunch when a light snow began falling. Virgil must have read the concern on her face, "Don't worry ma'am, the ground ain't cold enough to hold it long. This is just one a those warning snows, reminding us we don't have much time left to make ready for winter." It may not worry Virgil but it worried her. Not this particular snow, he was right, she could see the clear skies in the distance. But what about what was to come? Would she be able to get through what she knew would be a long and very cold winter?

That question was still on her mind later when she walked to the store. She arrived to a warm welcome, and as it turned out Lori Grimes had brought the new parents a large pot of chicken soup with noodles and a basket of rolls. They insisted Beth stay for a meal and visit with them and the baby. Later Jim carried her package as he walked her home to the schoolhouse, when he left she finally had her chance to open the box.

It contained a lovely yellow wool sweater her sister in law had knit along with Beth's own knitting needles and a dozen hanks of yarn. Enough yarn for her to knit an afghan for herself. She'd never been so happy to have a warm sweater and work for her hands. The short letter pinned to the sweater told Beth how much she and the children loved and missed her, and how much they all wished Beth would come back home. It made Beth teary, she missed all of them too.

There was also an envelope containing a letter from her brother Shawn. It started out with the usual salutation and pleasantries as he told of receiving her letter and being pleased to know she was safe and had decent accommodations. Then the tone change. He told her he was worried for her and her safety in that wild western place, and he said how deeply he regretted ever allowing her to go. He insisted she come home where her life would be far more genteel, and where she had the prospect of marrying a good southern gentleman who would care for her in the manner to which she was accustom. He mentioned he had two suitors in mind who were willing and anxious to take her as their wife and he was certain she would find either of them quite acceptable. He instructed her to send him a telegraph at which time he would wire funds to her local bank. The funds to pay off both her indebtedness and provide her fare back to Georgia.

She held the letter in her hands and she cried. She missed her family so much and she knew they missed her. She understood her brother was not being mean, but that as the man of their family it was his responsibility to care for her and do as he thought best for her. Did she dare to disobey his wishes?

00

Monday was a good day of hunting, a day he was able to bag a nice full-bodied six x six point buck in the early morning hours and a second, a nice four x four late in the afternoon. He was pleased to now be in a position to fully concentrate on big game. Elk or moose, he'd take either.

He had a plan to set out in a westerly direction, not too far, he didn't want to get too much distance between him and his horses because he'd need their help if he bagged a big animal. Something he knew was moose like to eat willows and there was a narrow river just west of him five or six miles. Willows like to grow around those slow moving rivers.

There was barely enough light to see when he and Blackie set out. They hadn't gone 20 yards when the filly began to follow them. Daryl couldn't help smiling as he patted Blackie on the neck telling the horse, "Ya got a woman followin' ya boy, I think she loves ya." He knew he was being silly and soft-hearted, but he didn't take the filly back to camp and hobble her, he let her follow. Besides, he told himself she might come in handy for packing some game back to camp.

He slowed it way down when he got to the area where he thought he might have some luck. He and the two horses were on a rise overlooking a small meadow when he saw it, no more than 20 yards away, a bull moose in the rut. Moose, unlike deer, are not skittish and so he stood watching the big animal.

The bull had dug a rutting pit and Daryl could see it was muddy, and he knew why. The big bull had been urinating in it. There was a group of twelve cow moose looking on as the big bull proceeded to roll around in the muddy pit, and then began splashing the mud on his antlers and neck. The cows intently watched the impressive ritual, all wanting to be the first to mate with him.

That was the way it seemed to be planned, until a second bull showed up and Daryl knew he was there to attempt a takeover of the harem. The hunter felt excited knowing he was about to see something few men ever had, bull moose fighting a fierce battle for the right to mate with the females.

He watched as the bulls suddenly charged toward each other and the sound of the huge antlers crashing echoed through the mountains. They were aggressive and violent, pushing their full weight into each other and tangling in the bushes. Their antlers seemed to lock and it was as if they couldn't move at all as they looked in each-other's eyes. Then suddenly it all started again as they separated and once again crashed hard into each other. He knew there was a chance they would fight until the injuries were so serious one or both of them couldn't go on, or until one of them died.

The filly was nervous and stayed behind the stallion as Blackie began snorting and pawing the ground. Daryl leaned forward in the saddle rubbing and patting the horses neck and he spoke softly to him, "It's okay boy, this ain't our fight, we're just here ta watch." The bulls battled each other for about a quarter hour until one badly stunned the other. He'd lost part of an antler and he seemed even more clumsy than the big awkward animals usually are. The loser hurried off and Daryl knew, he'd catch his wind and then begin his search for another group of cows. It was the season.

He sat and debated, should he take one of these? No, he might end up in his own battle with the big bull and he was sure he'd lose. But he smiled, he felt lucky to have witnessed the spectacle. He and the horses moved along, looking for that lone bull without a harem. He found him only about a mile further down the river where the animal stood motionless, and for a few moments Daryl quietly watched him. He'd undoubtedly wandered back to this particular spot to rest and ready himself for his next fight.

Daryl quietly slid from the saddle and retrieved the rifle from the scabbard. He crept closer to the big animal, but not too close. Moose were often aggressive and a moose charging him could prove fatal. He edged just near enough where he knew he could get off a good shot. The bull's head came up as his nose sniffed the air, but Daryl knew he wasn't sniffing out man, he was sniffing out cows.

He'd debated with himself for weeks before this moment came. If the opportunity presented itself would he aim for the brain? That shot was by far the most difficult, it would take the most skill. But it would also have an instant result and leave no ruined meat. The far easier shot would be to go for the biggest target and his best chance of success, a lung shot.

His mind was made up and he could swear he felt his blood rushing faster as he readied to take the shot. He'd wanted this chance for so long and he didn't want to make a mistake now. He took a deep breath to calm his excitement and slowly raised the rifle while coaching himself to take it easy, take his time. He sighted his target in, took one more deep breath, steadied and let the bullet fly. He was ecstatic and relieved when the big animal fell to the ground. He was careful as he approached it, knowing he would be in extreme danger if the animal had any life left in him. But no, the shot to his head had killed him instantly.

Now the real work would begin.

It was important with such a big animal to start cooling it down right away. To that end he took his knife of choice and quickly gutted the big bull. He planned to quarter it right there in the field, load Blackie and Ginger with as much as they were able to carry to camp, then bring fresh horses back with him for the rest.

Everything was going just as he hoped when Blackie and Ginger both began snorting and blowing loudly, almost frantically. Daryl looked over his shoulder to see what had the animals spooked just in time to see a huge grizzly charging toward him. The hunter was an easy target, he was on the ground and close to the gut pile that had probably attracted the bear. His rifle lay five feet to his right, out of reach. Even in that split second he knew a bullet from the colt was all he had. He pulled the gun from the holster and knowing there was no time to aim, he shot.

It would not have mattered where the shot hit, the colt's bullet would amount to nothing more than a bee sting to the big beast. It was the scream from Blackie that distracted the grizzly. The big bear was standing on his hind legs now and he turned his attention to the horses. The beast's giant paws were waving at the air, ready to take a swipe at the filly's neck, an attack that would surely prove fatal to the young horse. In his heightened state of anxiety Blackie's ears were swiveling and his nostrils flared. He began the forcefully aggressive act of striking and his hooves seemed to almost be dancing in the face of the big grizzly.

The stallion's actions gave Daryl just enough time to roll to his right, grab the rifle and fire. One shot to the neck stopped the beast long enough for him to take aim and fire another shot to the bear's chest.

That wasn't the end of it though. As bears will do the big grizzly made his death charge. His huge paws with their enormous and deadly claws were again swiping at the air as he roared toward the hunter. There was nothing to be done but for the hunter to pull his knife and hope he could stay out of the charging animal's way until it died.

Just as the big paw was about to swipe his face Daryl rolled to his left, away from the horses so the bear would not try for them next. Part of his face slammed into a boulder half-buried in the ground while at the same time he felt one of the bear's claws dig into his side. The grizzily gave a final growl and fell hard to the ground not more than a few inches from Daryl.

The hunter fell onto his back, body drained and heart pounding. He gingerly ran his hand along his side and felt the warm liquid. He was grateful for the layers of clothing he wore, they had undoubtedly prevented a more serious injury, that and the bear's waning strength.

Blackie went to him, nuzzling his neck and softly nickering. Daryl smiled knowing it was Blackie who had saved both him and Ginger from that big bastard. He sat up and rubbed the horses muzzle, "I'm all right boy, you're all right and your sweetheart is too. What-say we get ourselves home?"

Home, the word had never sounded so good. Home to Heavenly, home to Beth.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunt was a success if not without perils. Beth heard from family but it's got her feeling confused. Please leave a comment - you know I love to hear your thoughts. I hope to see all of you back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, so much. Daryl had a very successful hunt, but a nasty run in with a grizzly bear. Blackie is quite the hero. It's about time our hunter got himself back down off that mountain and home...

00

It was Friday evening just before seven and Beth's heart was heavy as she worked on her afghan. She felt so torn. The letters had her missing her family and her home in Georgia. A part of her wanted to go back, back to what she knew, back to the comfort of the big farm house and the love of her family. But there was something standing in the way of her sending that telegraph to her brother, she didn't know how she could possibly leave Daryl. Her thoughts were causing both her tummy and her head to ache when she was startled by the sound of something outside her door, and then a knock.

She went to it knowing who she wished it to be, but afraid to open until asking, "Hello, who is it?"

"It's Karen, Beth."

She opened the door to see Karen standing in her doorway while Merle waited in the wagon holding a lantern. He tipped his hat and Karen wrapped arms around her. "He's home Beth, Daryl got home late this afternoon." She stood back and smiled, "We'll be starting a big job tomorrow. There are three deer and a moose that need butchering and the meat needs to be cared for. Daryl would like you to be there. Not to work, just to see you. Will you?"

"Yes, yes of course. And Karen, I want to help too."

"It's up to you, we can always use another hand but you're being asked because Daryl wants your company, we all do. Virgil will be here for you no later than 5:30 in the morning, can you be ready?"

She was grateful to hear of the early hour; the town would be asleep and no one would know she was once again leaving her home with the Dixon family. "Oh yes, I'll be ready." She was also certain she would have no trouble with the early start, she knew she wouldn't sleep. Her mind would be too busy thinking about the blacksmith and seeing him again.

For the time being all thoughts of going home to Georgia left her.

00

Virgil was there at 5:20 Saturday morning and Beth was ready and waiting by the door, anxious to see Daryl with her own eyes and to know he was all right. The air was bitter and she was relieved to find that Virgil had the blanket with him. She knew if she stayed in this country she would do two things as soon as possible, make herself a big warm quilt and get what Daryl called a real winter coat.

Curiosity was getting the best of her, she wanted very much to see the log home where the blacksmith lived. She was a bit disappointed as they rolled up in the wagon, at such an early hour it was still too dark to see much. Although she could tell there was more than one structure, she could barely make them out. The one Virgil stopped in front of appeared to be some kind of barn or large workshop.

As the boy jumped from the wagon she stood, knowing he would come around to help her down. He didn't have a chance to, his uncle beat him to it. Daryl's strong hands reached up encircling her small waist, his eyes never leaving hers as he lifted her down. He looked at her like he was committing everything about her to memory as he softly whispered her name, "Beth."

His broad hands were still clasping her waist when he asked, "Can I?" She wasn't sure for what exactly he sought permission, yet she did not hesitate to answer, "Yes." It felt so right when his arms wrapped around her and she did not stop herself from wrapping hers around him. She thought perhaps he winced at first, but then relaxed. Everything about his caress was perfect to her. He was so strong and manly and although he held her tightly, he was gentle. Still the wince had her concerned, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch. I'll tell ya all about it later." His open hand had moved to her low back and his warm cheek rested on hers as he whispered in her ear, "I thought of ya all the time I was away. Did ya think of me Beth?"

"Yes, yes of course Daryl. You were always on my mind and in my prayers. I was so happy to know you were home safely." That she would think of him and pray for him meant so much, he drew her a little closer and they held the embrace a moment longer.

As he reluctantly pulled away he took her hand in his and smiling he told her, "I got lots a work ahead a me today but I knew I wouldn't get nuthin' done if I didn't see you first." Her cheeks felt warm as he continued, "I wanted ta see ya last night but it was almost dark by the time I got back here. First thing I had ta do was take care a my horses. They worked hard for me this trip and they packed a lotta weight on the way home. Once they were taken care of I rode ta Merle's ta let em all know I's back and I had the meat. I still had ta hang it in here and clean up so I ask him ta go on ta the schoolhouse and let ya know I's okay, and that we decided on this mornin' for startin' the butcherin'. From your place he rode out ta see another fella, you'll meet him inside."

He looked down smiling and she thought he might be a bit embarrassed. He looked back up in her eyes and continued, "I still had it planned in my mind ta come see ya but first I needed ta clean up. A week up in them mountains livin' with horses, guttin' deer and moose, skinnin' bear, cleanin' fish and for the most part livin' in the dirt, I tell ya girl, I couldn't even stand myself. No way I could come see ya til I had a bath."

She was smiling just listening to him tell it, she smiled more when the next part came. "I finally filled me a tub of nice warm water, crawled in and just like that I fell asleep. Just like a baby. If the water hadn't got cold I might still be there." They were both laughing softly until he squeezed her hand and got more serious, "Anyway, I ain't plannin' ta be gone from ya again, not any time soon." He drew her in for one more close embrace then, keeping a firm hold on her hand he lead her into the big building.

It was brightly lit with lamps shining everywhere and that's when she got a clear look at his face. One cheek and part of his forehead were bruised and one eye blackened. Worry was in her voice, "Daryl you're hurt, what in the world happened?"

She looked so concerned for him he felt guilty, "I'm sorry, it, well I had a little disagreement with a grizzly bear. He's worse off than me though, that's his hide hangin' over there."

She turned to look where he pointed and saw the three large bodied deer hanging by their hind legs from the beams, and there were four quarters of a large animal she assumed must be the moose. But that wasn't what made her heart freeze and her hand go to her chest, it was the skin of the large grizzly. All she could do was whisper, "Daryl, I…thank God you're all right."

He reassuringly clasped his hand around her upper arm and smiled, "I told ya I'd be back. Wasn't lettin' no grizzly make a liar outta me." She knew he was making light of it to ease her worry but she wasn't fooled. The look in his eye let her know it had been no laughing matter. It was one more thing she'd talk with him about when the right moment came.

Merle and his family were all there and so were the new people, a large Negro gentleman and an Indian woman who were busily skinning the deer, as well as two children she assumed to be theirs. Daryl took her over to where they worked and introduced her, "Beth this here is Tyrese and this is his lady, Lozen. That little man is their boy Kuruk, that means Bear. The little girl playin' with Mary Ellen is Sonsee-array, that means Morning Star."

The woman had a pleasant look on her face as she simply nodded toward Beth and went back to her work, it was the man Tyrese who spoke, "Lozen don't feel comfortable speakin' English to new people but we're both pleased ta meet ya Beth. I heard tell you're the new marm. I don't s'pose you'll be doin' that much longer, you'll see to it she ain't, won't ya Smithy?"

In that moment all she wanted was to hide from the smiling group, fortunately she didn't have to respond to the teasing. Daryl took care of that. He was good-natured while still making his point, "I tell ya what soldier, why don't ya see about your business and I'll see about mine." The Indian woman had not stopped her work but Beth had to stifle a laugh when she saw Lozen kick her husband in the ankle.

The big man smiled as he nodded his head and went back to his work, "Fair 'nuff Smithy, fair 'nuff."

There were two tall wooden tables, long and covered with supplies including knives, cheesecloth, a crock of salt, another filled with brown sugar and a spool of twine. Karen smiled as she helped Beth put on a long-sleeved apron, "You don't want to ruin your nice clothes. Me, you and Mary Ellen will be getting meat ready for the barrels, the smoker and some for jerky. The men will do the butchering."

It was only minutes later that the man Tyrese and his wife Lozen had completed their task. They gathered their children and after saying goodbye, left with all the skins, antlers and a cheesecloth bag the man retrieved from the table. Beth was confused and when they were gone she asked, "Is that all they came for, the hides and antlers? What will they do with them?"

Karen looked to Daryl, he shrugged and answered Beth's question, "Lozen will be workin' the hides and she'll make good use of every bit of em. I only brought that bear skin back cuz I knew she'd be happy ta have it, what with her boy bein' named Bear and all. She'll make a cover for his bed with the skin and a necklace of the claws for him. Except for one claw. That bear left me sumthin' ta remember him by an I'm takin' sumthin' of his. She'll put one a the claws on a strip of leather and I'll be wearin' that around my neck."

This was another of Daryl Dixon's stories Beth wanted to hear more of, but for now she had a different question. "What was in the bag?"

"The bear's heart, they'll have a prayer ceremony and eat that tonight." He saw her go a little pale and then Mary Ellen piped in, "Uncle Daryl already ate all the deer hearts." And now he could swear she turned green and her hand griped the table, but she made no comment and he didn't elaborate.

He brought the conversation back around to the hides, "Now the deer hides, remember I thought I's gonna quarter them animals ta pack em home? When I's up there I got ta feelin' like the horses could handle the weight we had if I evened it out right. They did. Keepin' the deer whole meant keepin' the hides intact, which makes nicer skins with the deer. With the moose there's no way a horse could pack an animal that size, I wouldn't be able ta get it loaded up any ways. But they're so big those sections of hide are big. So, with all those skins I asked Merle ta talk ta Tyrese and Lozen last night."

"They come early this mornin' and me and Lozen made us a deal. She'll use some a the leather from the hides ta make me a pair of a work gloves, Merle and each a the boys too. She's makin' a coin purse for Karen, Mary Ellen and one for you Beth. You'll see, it'll be real pretty. She'll sew fancy beadwork on it. The rest a the hides, the bear skin, the heart, the antlers and a roast I cut off the bear are hers. She'll make moccasins for herself and the children and gloves for Tyrese. She uses the antlers for cupboard handles and jewelry, belt buckles, all kinds a things. I got no idea what all, I just know none of it is goin' ta waste."

She heard it all but what went right to her heart was that she'd been included. The woman Lozen was making something for her and it was because Daryl had asked her to. The idea that he would include her in this way made her want so much to go to him and hold him, but she could not behave that way in front of his family. She simply smiled, "Thank you. That sounds wonderful."

It was as they worked that Daryl told the story of the bear to the group, at least he told it the way he thought it would be most palatable. "I's bleedin' kinda bad and it was a spot here on my side I knew I couldn't reach ta sew up. I took off my coat, my shirts and my undershirt. I used one shirt ta wash the cut good with the river water, then I bound the wound with my undershirt. It hurt like…well I can't say in front a the young ones, but yeah, it was pretty bad. Anyway, I got a better chance ta look at it in the mirror last night and it looked all right."

Beth had seen Merle watching his brother as he told the story, and she noticed how his brow furrowed in concern. Now he wrapped an arm around Daryl's shoulder, "Nah little brother, we're gonna go in right now an I'ma look at it. If I think it needs Doc we're gonna go pay him a visit. Ya can't be messin' with this shit, kid." Karen didn't bother objecting to her husband's language, now was not the time.

Daryl got agitated, "Ya don't need ta take care a me, I ain't a kid no more Merle."

"You're my little brother and I'll see to ya." They stared hard and Merle tried softening the tone, "Ya know I worry about ya, c'mon, it won't hurt ta have someone else take a look." And then Karen added, "Please Daryl." And the hunter gave in. Beth was relieved he agreed.

They were back in ten minutes and it was Karen who asked, "Well?"

"It didn't look infected an it was already healin' up enough I'd have ta cut it some ta sew it. I left it be except ta put some salve on it and wrap it. Likely all them clothes he had on saved it from bein' much worse." Then he clapped Daryl on the back and smiled, "One more scar, little brother, one more."

She saw the way the brothers looked at each other, and Beth felt sure there was some kind of deeper meaning in what Merle had said about scars. That gave her another question.

The work continued and Beth smiled to herself as she watched how patient Daryl was with the young boys. He explained the different cuts of meat they would get from the animals, what cuts to leave the bone in, how to remove the bone in others, what would likely go in the smoker, what he would hang fresh in the cellar for now, what would go in the barrels and what would become jerky. Watching him the thought came to her again, he would be such a good Daddy.

* * *

It was late morning when Karen said, "Beth and I had better get in the house now and get lunch ready. Daryl, I've got a little girl here who looks like she needs a nap. Is it okay if I lay her in your bed?"

"Yeah, course. Mary Ellen tell my bed hello for me, I miss it." Beth smiled at his humor but all she could really think about was finally seeing Daryl's home.

Walking out of the big work shop she was once again struck by the chill in the air. If she decided to stay in this country she would have to have the proper clothes. She needed this long underwear they all wore and she needed a heavier blouse, another sweater, thicker stockings and more suitable shoes, and of course, that winter coat.

Looking around though, she also thought she understood why Daryl loved Heavenly. Although the air was cold the sun shone so brightly and the mountain sky seemed especially big and so blue. His property had a tranquil beauty to it. The cabin itself was surrounded by tall trees, some now with changing leaves and some evergreen, and there were grasses and large bushes she was sure would bring spring flowers. Besides the workshop there was a horse barn and a well house, a big corral and a fenced chicken yard with a nice coop. "What does that door lead to Karen? It looks like a small sod house."

"That's the door to Daryl's root cellar and it's a fine one, nice and deep with good stairs to walk down. He's careful about the way he does things and he made it the best I've ever seen."

From the outside the house looked to be about the same size as Merle and Karen's, maybe a little larger. She'd never been in a house where a man lived alone and she couldn't imagine what it must look like. As they walked in she saw that yes, it was a little bigger than his brother's home and it was warm from the fire, and she was surprised at how tidy he kept it.

The kitchen was good-sized, square, and there was a lovely wooden pantry that had glass in the door panels, showing off the jars of food it held. There was something else she noticed right away, a wonderful kitchen cupboard. She couldn't help walking to it to have a look at its built-in flour and sugar bins and the big sifter. The two shelves on top held mixing bowls, plates, salt, pepper and a few other spices. There was a large crock on the white enamel worktop that held kitchen tools, wooden and metal spoons, whisks and a beater. A small wood box held the flatware. Everything was neat and organized. She couldn't imagine her brother keeping a kitchen so nice.

The sink was white porcelain and there were nice wood drain tops on either side. She could almost imagine herself kneading dough on one of those wood counters. The cookstove was big enough to cook a meal for a large family and she saw the well-used but well cared for cast iron cookware. Daryl Dixon's kitchen was one that any woman would be proud to have, and that was all it lacked, a woman's touch. That's when Beth reminded herself she was just getting to know the man, she shouldn't be having such thoughts.

Mary Ellen was getting a little whiney and it was obvious to look at her the child was overly tired. Her Mama said, "Come on little lady, let's get you in using the bathroom and getting washed up, then you can rest."

Bathroom? She wanted to see, "Can I help?"

"No but come anyway, you have to see the rest of his house." Karen was smiling now, "He put this bathroom in just about two years ago." Then she laughed adding, "He said he was tired of doing his business outside and tired of freezing his hind end off in the bath."

On the way to the bathroom they walked through his living area. The river rock hearth was large and impressive and he had such nice fireplace tools, she felt certain he'd forged those himself. There was also a big cookpot and she wondered how often he cooked over the open fire.

There was a comfortable looking sofa and a large overstuffed chair with a footstool, there was even a writing desk and chair. She saw no bed though. There was a ladder to a loft and she wondered if he slept up there.

Beth was nearly speechless as she looked around the bathroom. There was a fancy copper slipper tub and a matching copper sink was mounted on the wall with a mirror above it. There was a dressing table, a freestanding mirror like a barber might have, and most impressive of all, an indoor toilet.

She couldn't help remarking, "This room and the living room furniture, it all looks like something from a fancy hotel."

Karen smiled confirming the statement, "You're right. That's just what all this was intended for. Daryl was in Billings to buy iron for work when he happened on some sort of big ruckus. A fellow had ordered all manner of furniture and plumbing supplies for a hotel and gaming palace he claimed to be building. The trouble was when the shipment arrived the man didn't have the money to pay. That man ended up in jail and a month or so later there was a big auction on all those things he'd ordered. Daryl went back and was able to get a nice bargain on quite a few items."

Beth was smiling as they washed up Mary Ellen's hands and their own in the warm water, and she remarked, "I'd love to have indoor plumbing." And Karen stunned her when she placed a hand on hers and said, "Maybe you will have. You must have seen by now, he'll make a wonderful husband Beth." Beth felt her neck and her face heat up and she could make no reply.

She saw where he slept, and it wasn't in the loft. Just walking in a man's bedroom made her blush but she also smiled. It was so pleasant. It wasn't large, not at all, but it was just right. There was a wood bed meant for two, a nice wardrobe and a dresser. There was a soft looking rug on the floor and a warm looking quilt on the bed and even a quilt stand that held a second quilt. She thought it made a lovely room. She had to tell herself to stop, she should not be thinking that maybe someday it might not be his room, it might be their room. It was too soon for such thoughts, they were just getting properly acquainted.

While the little girl napped the women got potatoes boiling to mash, biscuit dough made and cut, and then began pounding fresh round steak from one of the bucks. Beth had seen that the kitchen table was not large like Karen's. It was small and square and had only two chairs. She asked, "Where will everyone sit, we're such a large group."

"Oh we won't eat in here Beth, everyone is so messy. The men and the boys will carry the food out to the work room." Then Karen looked at her, smiled and said, "I suppose it's just a matter of time before Daryl will be making a bigger table and adding more chairs." And Beth felt the heat in her cheeks again, and it wasn't from the stove.

* * *

It was nearly 8:30 and black as pitch when they took a big chance. Instead of Merle and his family taking her home, Daryl was taking her. He got a blanket that lay across the back of his sofa to wrap around her shoulders and they were on their way.

As they rode along he held the reins in one hand and he took her hand in his other. She'd been on his mind and in his heart since the day she arrived in Heavenly. He wanted her to know his heart. That's when he brought it up, "I ain't one ta be much of a talker, but I'm willin' ta try and make my point with that old hen Neudermeyer tomorrow after services. I ain't afraid ta tell her what she's doin' ain't right. I wanna be with you Beth, I want you ta be my Sweetheart, I think you want the same. I'ma just make it plain ta her that's how it's gonna be. I ain't backin' down Beth. I'll make her see. I don't wanna be sneakin' no more."

Her heart was so full, she did want to be his Sweetheart, but she hesitated and then she said, "I don't know Daryl, that's taking a big chance. What if she suspects that we've been seeing each other all along? Think about it, it will almost be proof of it, it will be proof, you'll be admitting it to her. She'll fire me and then what? I need my job Daryl."

"So what you're sayin' is ya don't even want me ta try, is that it? You're willin' ta just take a chance we can sneak around and see each other here and there and that's enough? Or maybe ya mean ya don't wanna take a chance seein' me at all."

Although he never raised his voice to her she knew by his tone he wasn't at all happy with her, and the fact that they were both exhausted surely didn't help the situation. "Daryl it's not that I don't want to see you, I do. But there's so much more to think about. You don't understand, I don't have a choice."

"I think I understand exactly. I think ya made a choice and it ain't me. I guess I'm an idiot, I thought we wanted the same thing."

"Daryl you're not being fair."

"Yeah, you're right." And they were at the schoolhouse and he helped her down from the wagon, but he didn't clasp his hands around her waist and he didn't look in her eyes, and he didn't hold her close. He simply waited to make sure she got the door open and said, "Thanks for your help today, Karen will bring ya by some meat," and he turned and left.

She shut the door, leaned against it and immediately her tears began to fall. What in the world just happened? Everything had been so good, she thought they'd been getting closer and closer and now, because she'd been unsure about his plan, it was over? Fine. Maybe the letter from Shawn had arrived at just the right time. Going home to Georgia was undoubtedly what was best for her. She lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep, still wearing her clothes and shoes.

He felt like an asshole and right out loud that's what he said to himself, "You're an asshole Dixon. Shit, now what do you think you're gonna do?" Maybe he'd been kidding himself all along. Maybe she liked him fine, but maybe that was all she wanted, a man to keep her company, not a permanent man. Maybe he'd been reading her all wrong. Nah, he knew better, that wasn't Beth. Anyway, none of that mattered now, he'd acted like an asshole, because he was an asshole.

Lord knows he needed one but he didn't bother to take a bath. He added wood to his fire and lay on the bed still fully clothed. He threw a crooked arm across his eyes and thought about the day and thought about the ride home, and thought about how he'd just lost what he was sure was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He was lucky, he'd been working hard every day for weeks so in spite of the hurt and the anger he felt with himself for the way he'd behaved, he slept hard.

She woke in the middle of the night feeling like she was frozen to the bone. She hurried to get the fire going in the stove but she'd let it die and the firebox was so cold it seemed to take forever to catch. She shivered so hard she was afraid for herself, and even when she got it started the room was so cold it would take a long time for the small stove to warm it. She still didn't take her clothes off, instead she put her sweater on and her coat and got under the covers.

Laying there curled in a ball as if it would keep her warmer, she thought about Daryl. He said he wanted her to be his sweetheart and that's what she wanted too, and he was willing and ready to make his case with Mrs. Neudermeyer. Why hadn't she agreed? Instead she'd turned away the man for whom she cared so deeply. Again, she cried herself to sleep.

He woke at four Sunday morning feeling no better about himself and the situation than he did when he lay down Saturday night. He thought about what to do and he got himself up, stoked the fire and went to his bathroom. He trimmed and he shaved and then he ran his tub.

He dressed but not in his Sunday clothes, he had too much work still to do and Monday morning he'd be starting a busy week at the shop. There would be no time for Services this day but he still put on a decent set of clothes. He stopped, nodded as if remembering something, gathered a few things from the kitchen, took the lantern, went out to the horse barn and saddled Blackie. The little filly neighed and Blackie neighed back to her, Daryl turned to her and spoke, "Don't worry little girl, we ain't goin' far and not for long. We just got sumthin' we gotta see if we can fix."

Beth was awakened by a knock on her door. It was still dark and the knock scared her and she thought about not answering, but the knock came again. This time there was a more urgent sound to it and she rose from the bed and went to the door asking, "Hello?"

"Beth, it's Daryl. I know you're mad at me and ya got the right, but please, please will ya open the door?"

"I'm…" She was still in her clothes, her coat, her sweater and she was sure her eyes were swollen and her hair a mess. And he was right. She was angry and she was hurt, but then he said again, "Please Beth, please."

She'd barely begun to pull the door open and he was inside, kicking it shut with his foot and wrapping his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, lots going on there and most of all Daryl said what was in his heart. Let's see if they can fix this. I'd appreciate reading your comments / reviews. Thank you again for reading along and I hope to see you all back here next week for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I appreciate all of you so much. Everything was going so well until everything wasn't going so well at all. The good news, Daryl is back at the schoolhouse and just maybe he and Beth can resolve their misunderstanding.  
> Also, hold on to your hats - its about to hit the fan.

00

He was holding her close and for the first time since they'd left Merle and Karen's on Saturday she felt warm. He spoke softly in her ear, "There's no excuse for me actin' like I done an leavin' that way. Ya got every right ta be mad, but Beth, if ya let me have a chance I promise I'll make it up. Please."

She too spoke softly, "It was my fault too Daryl."

"Nah, I got a hot temper an I'm pigheaded. I'm mad at myself for bein' that way with ya cuz I know, you're the one person I should never act like that with." He was holding her to him and even dressed in all those clothes she still felt so small. He also noticed the chill in the room and he drew away from her, "It's too cold in here girl, ya can't keep it so cold. Lemme see ta the fire."

He stoked the fire and then got a chair from the small table, setting it in front of the stove, "Here, c'mere and sit close to the fire, warm yourself. I'ma go light the stove in the schoolhouse, we'll leave this door open between em and see if we can't get this buildin' warmed up."

He came back in her little room and with concern he asked, "Did ya sleep in your clothes? Were ya that cold?"

She saw how worried he looked and she decided if they were really going to talk she should be as honest as she hoped he would be. "I did sleep in my clothes but not because I intended to. It was…I was so sad when you left and I didn't even think to add wood to the fire. I just laid down on the bed and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up two or three hours ago thinking I was frozen. I had such trouble getting the fire to start because the box had gone cold. I finally got it to catch but I still felt like I might freeze to death. I put my sweater and coat on and crawled back in the bed. I was laying there shivering and thinking about you, wondering what went wrong and asking myself how it had come to that, and I cried myself to sleep again."

He'd been watching her and listening to her with his heart in his throat, never had he felt so guilty. He'd done this, he caused it, it was his fault. He dropped to his knees next to her and sitting back on his heels he took her hands in his, "I don't think I can forgive myself for makin' ya cry. I know I never wanna be the cause a that again."

She looked at him so sweetly as she placed her hand on his cheek, "I never want to make you think I don't care, not ever, because I do Daryl, I care so much." She looked down and that pretty pink color came to her cheeks, then she looked in his eyes adding, "And if you still want me to be, I want to be your Sweetheart."

He was still holding her hands in his and he took a big chance as he lifted one to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. He smiled up at her when she made no objection. "A course I want that, I ain't ever gonna change my mind about it."

She had no objection and no complaint about him kissing her hand. How could she pretend she didn't want that kind of attention and affection from him? She was his Sweetheart now, that was what her heart had wanted since she'd first seen him.

Again he kissed her hand and he told her, "I took the chance of bringin' a few things, can I fix ya breakfast? I'm starved and I think I heard your tummy makin' noise too."

Her heart felt happy and she smiled back at him, he had that way of always making her feel that everything could work out. "That would be so nice and I can help, but I feel like, well I would like to clean myself up a bit first."

"Yeah, okay. Lemme go out n tend Blackie, get that saddle off him and move him round back, outta sight a the road. I gotta bring in the stuff too. I'll take my time."

She hurried to take off her wrinkled blouse, then shivered as she hurriedly washed her face and under her arms with the cold water from the sink. She put on her fresh blouse and was happy to note her woolen skirt had not wrinkled too badly. She brushed out her hair and put it in a long braid, fighting those curls around her face that she was never quite able to tame. She didn't think she looked anywhere near her best but it was surely better. The last thing she did was straighten the unmade bed pulling the covers up tight, hoping he hadn't noticed it.

He knocked softly and she opened the door and he smiled when he saw her, "That's my favorite, when ya wear your hair down like that."

He'd brought potatoes, eggs and a tenderloin from one of the deer. She got out some bread and jam and although she tried to help him prepare the food he wanted to do it for her. She set the small table and when they sat to eat she smiled, took a bite or two and told him, "I've never had a man cook a meal for me and I didn't even realize how hungry I was. Everything is delicious Daryl, thank you."

She thought maybe he flushed just a little when he shrugged and said, "Thank you for allowin' me this chance ta make things right Beth, an the chance ta fix ya a meal. I been thinkin' bout cookin' ya breakfast for a while now."

They ate quietly and after a few moments he reached his hand across the table taking hers, but it was she who spoke, "Daryl, I…I have so much I want to talk to you about and so many questions I want to ask you."

"I told ya I ain't plannin' on keepin' secrets from ya and I won't. Ya ask me what ya need ta ask an I'll answer with the truth."

She was tentative about asking though, she didn't want to be insensitive to things in his past that may have hurt him. Then again, he'd said it himself and he was right, they couldn't keep secrets. And she knew they had so much to learn about each other. She gave him a small smile, he smiled back and she asked, "Merle said you'd been alone for a year while he was away fighting in the war. He said you were just seven when he left. Why Daryl? Why were you all alone? Where were your folks?"

He did not expect such a question. He thought she would ask him about his work, or want to talk more about why he'd left, or his feelings or maybe even something about his hunting trip. He did not expect to have to tell her about his life before he arrived in Heavenly. But he told her he would answer her questions and he intended to.

"My Dad he got called to the confederate army as soon as the first bullet flew in that war. I ain't seen him since. I got no idea what ever became of him and I ain't concerned about him one way or the other."

His statement sounded so cold and harsh, she would not have expected him to say something like that, but for now she held her tongue and he went on, "Merle he got called when the rules changed and they started takin' young men, he was 17. That left just me an Mama." He paused then, looking down and chewing on his bottom lip, he continued, "I loved my Mama but she wasn't real good at takin' care of anyone, includin' herself. It was more me carin' for her. But I didn't mind, I ain't complainin'. Even bein' so young I had an understandin' about why. More than anythin' I worried about her. She wouldn't hardly eat n stuff. She just liked her wine."

He paused again, now chewing at the side of his thumb, and Beth waited. "I told ya I wouldn't lie and I ain't gonna. How me and Mama got by was I stole food and such. I took some fair and square, squirrels n rabbits, wild berries and like that. But I did steal fruit, vegetables an maybe a chicken or two outta some farmer's yard. Whatever I could find for us."

He looked at her expecting a negative reaction to his admission. She gave him a nod but didn't say anything. What could she say? It was a tragic story and she wasn't going to pass judgement on the actions of a hungry seven year old child.

Then the story got so much worse. She wanted to cry when he spoke of finding his mother and his home gone, and himself alone. But she tried to keep a calm look about her, only allowing herself to cover his hand with hers. He looked in her eyes, nodded and simply said, "It was hard but I's use ta takin' care of myself an I knew that's what I had ta do, that an hope for Merle ta come home and figure out what we'd do next. But, yeah since I'm tellin' the truth an all I'll tell ya, I was scared n I was lonely." He looked in her eyes and he saw her tears, but neither spoke. They just held each other's hand a little tighter.

He told the story of their trip to Heavenly, and he told it all. He did not hold back telling her of the stealing they did, or the outright lies that they told to get what they needed and wanted. Then he waited for her to act as if he was some kind of terrible criminal and tell him to leave her home and to never darken her door again, but she did not. She simply sat quietly and listened to his story.

* * *

Merle and his family arrived at Sunday services and they glanced around looking for Daryl, but they did not see their brother. They walked up to greet the preacher and Beth was not standing with him and Olivia. Merle and Karen shared a look, both of them suspecting something. They didn't know for certain, but they knew enough to suppose the two missing parties must be together.

Eastman asked the question of Karen, "Have you seen Beth? She's always here early and we're concerned."

Karen was not the storyteller in the family, thinking fast and making up stories was the long-held talent of Merle Dixon. He quickly answered, "Sorry for the inconvenience Eastman, ya know we got a lotta preparation goin' on for winter and Beth was a big help ta Karen yesterday. I'm afraid we tuckered her out pretty good an by the time me n my wife was takin' her home she was gettin' a little case a the sniffles. We shoulda known better than ta wear the poor girl out like that."

Eastman nodded and said, "Oh dear, well we'll say a prayer for her today." But Merle saw there was someone else looking on and listening, someone who looked as though she doubted his word.

Then Eastman asked, "What about Daryl? Is he home from his hunting trip?"

"Yeah he sure is but it was a rough one. He had a run in with a grizzly an he's got quite the mark ta prove it, plus a black eye. But the good news is, he made it home and we're all of us gonna have a better winter for it. I believe he's restin' now, ya know he lost a lotta blood n all." Karen Dixon never looked at her husband, she and her children just smiled pleasantly at the preacher and his wife.

It was the eagle eye and the sharp ear of Mrs. Neudermeyer that had been listening, watching and doubting.

* * *

"You ashamed a the things I done?"

"Ashamed of you Daryl? My gosh no, I'm amazed by you and Merle. I can't believe you two managed to make your way here with nothing to go on but your wits. I'm, well I'm so glad it turned out the way it did, that you're both alright and that Karen came into your lives."

He looked at her and smiled, turning their hands over and giving hers a squeeze, "I appreciate ya understandin' Beth an I want ya ta know, I'm an honest man now an I'm makin' my own way. I ain't a liar and I ain't a thief. Promise."

"I know that Daryl. I know."

"What about you Beth? Tell me about you growin' up."

Compared to his life hers had been so easy that she was almost embarrassed to tell him. But he asked and he'd been so honest. She told him her story. "There were three of us children, my brother Shawn, my sister Maggie and me. I'm the youngest. I grew up on a farm in a big white house with my Mama and Daddy. I was raised to be a proper southern woman and I attended Mrs. Carlton's School for Young Ladies until I graduated at sixteen."

"My Mama was sweet and she was always so patient when she was teaching me the things I would need to know, like sewing and how to cook. She was always kind to everyone. When I was 14 she came down with consumption and a few months later we lost her." Daryl saw her eyes mist over and his hand wrapped a little more tightly around hers. She gave him the smallest of smiles and went on, "When my brother and my sister in law got married my brother took charge of the farm; and I have been in my brother's care since my Daddy died a year and a half ago."

She decided the time had come to tell him and she stood from the table, "My brother was not comfortable with my decision to come out west. We quarreled and I begged him to let me try and make it on my own. He would not have considered it if my sister in law had not intervened on my behalf, and I had to agree to come back home if there was any trouble at all." She walked toward the armoire telling him, "While you were gone I received a letter. I think it's right that you should read it."

She took it from a fabric covered box at the bottom of the closet and handing it to the blacksmith she told him, "He's the head of my family and I should not be disobeying him."

His gaze was steady on her as he took the letter from her hand and slipped it from the envelop. He turned his attention to it. He could tell it was written by an educated man, someone much different than himself and he read the words on that paper with pursed lips and a solemn look to his face.

There was a certain paragraph of the letter which spoke of suitors and marriage, and as he read that paragraph it caused his heart to hurt and he felt his anger rise. But he was determined he would be thoughtful in his reaction, he would not act like a hothead again. He tried to calm himself and then he spoke, "Your brother's a good man, he's lookin' out for his little sister. He don't want no harm ta come to ya. But what he don't know is that I don't want no harm ta come to ya either, and I ain't gonna let it. He don't know he don't have ta find a man ta look out for ya, I want ta be the man who's lookin' out for ya. He don't know how much I care for ya."

Then he looked in her eyes and asked, "These men he mentions, do ya know em?"

"I don't know who he's speaking of and so I can't say for certain. If what you're asking is did I have gentleman friends, suitors, I did not. I was asked by a gentleman or two to accept them as callers, but I declined. I had no interest. What I know Daryl is, my brother has not been happy about me leaving Georgia and he wants me to come back and settle there."

That gave him one more important question, "What do you want Beth? Is Georgia still your home? Is that where ya wanna be, or do ya wanna make Heavenly your home?"

She did not hesitate in her reply, "Heavenly."

* * *

Merle took his family home from services and he told his wife, "I'll see if there's a problem, then I'll be home for dinner with you n our children. I appreciate ya waitin' on me Dear One."

"I know and I want you to go, I'm concerned too. As soon as we're sure they're okay we'll all enjoy our food much more." He smiled, kissed her cheek and mounted his horse.

He rode first to Daryl's and found his brother was not in the house nor in the workroom or the horse barn, and Blackie was gone. He rode to town but not wanting to call attention to the situation he deliberately rode passed the schoolhouse. He tied his horse up in front of his brother's shop, then slipped around the backs of the shops and houses until he was behind the schoolhouse, it was there he saw Blackie patiently waiting for his rider.

He was surprised his brother would be there, it was not like him to behave in this manner, and he was certain it was not Beth Greene's way. He thought for a moment about going to the door but did not. He slipped back the way he'd come, mounted his horse and rode back to his home. He told his wife what he'd found and she was as surprised and as confused as he, but like him she also thought it could not be what it appeared to be.

* * *

The conversation had taken a turn when Beth asked him about the bear, "Tell me the story Daryl, please."

"I will if ya want, but ya just keep in mind, I'm here an I'm fine, alright?"

"Yes, alright."

He told her the story and her eyes were big and her voice sounded so faint when she said, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it, you must have been scared out of your mind."

And he continued to be honest, "I was, for a time I thought I's a goner and you flashed through my mind and I's so sad at the thought I would never see ya again."

"Not really, you thought of me?"

"I did Beth, ya always seem ta be on my mind." He shrugged and he smiled and he went on, "Anyway, I's hurtin' but happy ta be alive. It was all I could do ta finish quarterin' the moose and somehow I managed ta get a hind quarter up on Blackie. I got the lighter front quarter on Ginger and we all walked back ta camp. I thought it was probably best I walk anyway, I didn't need ta be bouncin' around on a horse."

"I got back ta camp and I left the meat on the horses, I had a pully goin' and I got it from their backs ta the tree branch. I cared for the animals and then I laid myself down. I rested for an hour or so before me, Blackie and Buck headed back ta get the rest a the meat. But that little girl wasn't about ta let Blackie leave her behind, she followed too. If she hadn't I wouldn't a brought the bear skin. I had her packin' another front quarter, Blackie the other back quarter and Buck packed the bear skin."

"I wanted ta leave the next day, a couple a years ago I'da been pigheaded enough ta do just that, but these days I know better. I knew I's hurt an the next mornin' I rested-in while I worked over in my mind how I could get everythin' home. I made a decision ta leave some of my stuff there. I put my campin' cookware and everythin' else I wasn't gonna need in the dugout. I don't think it'll get bothered an I'll be goin' back for it late spring."

"Then I set my mind on figurin' the best way ta divide the weight, ya know, how I's gonna pack the horses, which one would carry what. I fed the animals an myself good. Everythin' was ready. It was like we all had a kind of day off n we got a good night sleep. We were up early Friday morning. I packed them up, I covered the front a the dugout with more pine boughs n I rolled a couple logs in front of it. Then m and the horses made our way down the mountain."

"I'm lucky ta have such a good team, they never questioned, none of em ever got outta the string or give me one bit a trouble."

That's when she asked another big question he had not seen coming, "What are the scars Daryl? What was the talk of scars?"

He chewed the side of his thumb and she waited quietly, letting him take his time to answer. "My Dad, mine and Merle's. He was one a those men who believes in his right ta discipline his family how he sees fit. He was cruel ta my Mama n I always was sure that's why she tried ta drown herself with wine. My brother, he'd try ta stop the old man from hurtin' her an that's when he'd turn on Merle n strap him good. My Mama would be cryin' an I'd scream an beg him ta stop an he'd turn on me next. I got a few scars on my back from it, Merle has more."

"There's sumthin' I can promise ya right now, me or my brother, neither one a us will never lay angry hands on a woman or a child."

She was shocked and it hurt and she wanted to cry. Never had her Daddy taken a belt or a strap to them. He was strict and they abided his rules, but he was not mean or cruel. Her brother too was strict with his children and firm in his ideas, but never would he hurt his wife or his children.

"While I'm bein' so honest ya might as well know, that ain't all the marks on me." He seemed uncomfortable about what he would tell her, but he also seemed to want to get it off his chest, "I's 19, down in Billins on my own. I's drinkin' n actin' the fool. I ain't proud, that's just how it was. Anyway, I went ta see this Chinese fella I heard talk of in the saloon. They's all sayin' how he was the best at what he done. I don't know what the heck come over me, liquor I s'pose, but anyway, that's what I remember. I woke up the next mornin' with a couple tattoos on my back."

"Tattoos? You mean like drawings? Ink in your skin? Permanent ink?" Although she'd heard of several cultures marking their skin with tattoos, and she'd even seen pictures in books, she'd never known anyone who had such markings.

His skin flushed and he looked down, shrugged and said, "Yeah, permanent." He was sure then she would ask him to go but she didn't. She just looked confused and she was honest when she said, "I can't imagine why anyone would do that. It seems like it would hurt so badly."

He smiled just a little, "I's so drunk I didn't feel nuthin'. I want ya ta know though, I don't drink like that no more Beth, I ain't a man ta drink til he can't remember. Not since I woke up with flyin' dragons on my back." They both laughed and the mood lightened.

From all of the stories he told she could not help but think, he was a man of whom her brother would not approve. She knew that and she knew she was being disobedient, but that didn't matter to her because Daryl was the man she wanted to know better. Not some unnamed suitor whose credentials pleased her brother.

They'd been so busy talking and sharing that time had gotten away from them, it was only the empty feeling in his belly that had Daryl pulling the watch from his pocket and checking the time. "It's three o'clock and I got so much ta get done before tomorrow. I'm sorry for keepin' ya all day an ya missed services. I should know better."

For the second time that day she placed her hand on his cheek, "I wouldn't trade what we had today for anything Daryl. It was so nice to have time together and to share. I'm so happy we put our quarrel behind us."

"We'll have more time together Beth. We'll figure it out how we can, n how you can still keep workin'. I won't talk ta the old hen til ya tell me I can, but ya just say the word an it's done."

He added wood to both fires and reminded her, "Be sure ya keep wood in em, ya can't be lettin' yourself get so cold."

"I promise and thank you."

"I told ya Beth, I want it ta be my job ta care for ya."

He held her close to him and before he left he took her hand again and he softly kissed the back of it, and he looked so shy when he whispered, "My Sweetheart."

00

She had so much to do too and she knew she couldn't do it all, and she was tired from the big weekend and the lack of sleep. She decided to simply wash the work blouse she'd slept in and hang it near the stove to dry. Then, since she'd had no bath on Saturday, she began heating water for her bath, smiling as she thought of him while adding more wood to the fire box. After her bath she had her dinner of the leftover meat he'd insisted on leaving for her, and every bite she took reminded her of him.

Before bed she stoked the fires again, and then she took the time to write in her journal about Daryl Dixon and how happy she was to be his Sweetheart.

* * *

He got home to find a note from his brother pinned to the door, "More than one person missed the two a you this morning. Come talk to me."

He mumbled, "Shit," to himself, rubbed Blackie's muzzle and said, "We ain't home yet boy, sorry." He got to his brother's, greeted them all and then he and Merle went out by the shed to talk. They rolled a smoke and Merle lit his brother's and then his own. That's when he told Daryl about showing up for services, about Beth not being there, about how he made up a story, and about how it might have looked to a few folks who like to talk. "I know Beth ain't the kind a woman to allow ya ta do what it could look like you was doin', but ya know brother, folks talk."

Daryl gave him the short version, "Shit Merle, ya know it wasn't nuthin' like that. I ain't even ever kissed her 'cept on the hand. I made a mess a things last night, I acted like an asshole. I went over there early this mornin', real early, ta try an fix it. I needed ta talk ta her an that's what we done. That's all we done."

"I believe ya brother but ya know how folks are, I'm just warnin' ya there could be talk." On that thought they both took a deep drag, Daryl muttered, "Fuck," and then Merle asked, "So the two of ya are all fixed up now, not mad no more?"

Daryl couldn't help a small smile as he confirmed, "Yeah it's fixed. I ask her would she be my Sweetheart and she told me that she would."

Merle smiled big then, clapped Daryl on the back telling him, "Now that there is good news little brother, I'm real happy for the both of ya."

00

Monday morning she was feeling so happy, she and Daryl had such a nice talk and now she was his Sweetheart, and he'd kissed her on the hand and the memory made her smile.

She got both fires stoked good, straightened her desk and looked over her classroom. The children's desks were arranged from left to right. The youngest children sat in the desks furthest to Beth's left, and that's where seven year old Mary Ellen Dixon sat, right up front. The two center rows were the children in the middle grades, that's where Cyrus Dixon sat second from the front and right behind him was Carl Grimes. To her far right were the oldest children, and that's where Virgil Dixon sat.

She rang the bell at 7:50 and the children started streaming in and taking their seats. She loved seeing their happy, smiling faces and after the Pledge of Allegiance and their morning prayer she sat at the piano and played a hymn and sang for them. Then class officially began.

* * *

Daryl got to work early that Monday morning and he'd just gotten his fire built when Jim walked over from the store, "You doin' okay Smithy? I heard ya tangled with a grizzly."

"Yeah I'm doin' fine. Thanks ta Blackie I managed ta get the upper hand an that bear's a goner now."

Jim nodded, "That's good," and then he lowered his voice, "Just so ya know, there was a lotta talk after services yesterday. There were a couple a folks, mostly that busybody Shelly Neudermeyer, who seemed hellbent on making a big ta do about you and Beth both being absent. I didn't come ta question you Daryl, I'm just here telling you so ya know. I'm also tellin' you Merna and I think the world of ya both."

He had two more visitors that morning who told him the same thing about Mrs. Neudermeyer. That's when Daryl Dixon made up his mind that talking to the woman wouldn't keep. He thought he'd stop by after work and tell Beth the things he'd heard and ask her if she would object to him paying a call on her.

* * *

The day had gone so well and there were only about thirty minutes of class time left when Shelly Neudermeyer barged in the schoolroom door. She was red-faced, stomping her feet as she walked and obviously in an extremely agitated state when, right in front of the children, she pointed her finger and raised her voice to their teacher, "You! You! I knew the first time I laid eyes on you just the kind of loose woman you are. Don't think for one minute you had me fooled. I know you and that blacksmith have been engaging in all manner of immoral behavior. I have it on good authority he was here all day yesterday and that you and him stayed cozied up in your room. No one has to tell me what kind of shenanigans were going on."

It was all so unexpected and Beth stood there in a state of shock and embarrassment. She was confused, her stomach was queasy and her head had gone light, as though she might faint. She felt the blush rise from her toes to the top of her head and she couldn't speak, she couldn't respond. Then the woman yelled as she pointed to the door of Beth's room, "You get back there and you get your things and you get out of my school!"

Beth was so shaken she wasn't even aware the tears had begun to fall from her eyes, and she was still so shocked that she simply did what the woman had commanded. As she walked in her small room she began to cry harder.

The children were as shaken and confused as their teacher. Mary Ellen Dixon was crying hard and she was scared for her teacher. She stood and spoke loudly to the woman, "You stop it! You just quit that right now! You can't be mean like that to Miss Beth, you can't! You need to stop being so mean and you need to say you're sorry!"

Before the last of the words were out of the little girl's mouth Shelly Neudermeyer had her by the shoulders, shaking her and yelling into her face, "You're the one who'd better stop young lady or I'll get the paddle out." And Cyrus had gotten to her and was taking hold of his little sister and pulling her away from the woman. In the next moment Virgil Dixon had made his way to them and was standing tall between the woman and his brother and sister. In an angry voice the boy told her, "Don't you touch my sister. My Daddy don't believe in layin' his own hand on his children, he damn sure ain't gonna allow the likes a you to do so."

That's when Shelly Neudermeyer slapped Virgil Dixon hard across the face.

And that's when Carl Grimes jumped from his seat and ran straight to his Daddy's office to tell the sheriff what had happened. Beth heard the screaming and the cries of her students and came running in from her room, just in time to see Virgil Dixon take a hold of his brother's and his sister's hands and hurry them outside.

He instructed his sister and brother, "Mary Ellen I know you're sad n scared but you quiet yourself down now and soon you'll be home with our Mama. Cyrus, ya keep a tight hold of our sister's hand and the both of ya run all the way til ya get home. You tell Mama what happened. Our Daddy's gonna be home within the hour and he'll take care a things. Understand?"

"Yes Virg."

"Alright then, hurry now, and tell Mama and Daddy I went ta tell Uncle Daryl."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm we'll see how the Dixon brothers feel about all that. On a happy note, we did have quite the chat between Daryl and Beth and they both seem to have made their feelings clear. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. I love your comments and I very much appreciate the kudos and the bookmarks!  
> In 1865 American poet William Ross Wallace wrote, "The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Is the Hand That Rules the World." I think we'll see some proof of that sentiment.

 

00

Karen Dixon had the rug from in front of her hearth hanging on the clothesline and was busy beating the dirt and dust from it, just like every Monday. As she went about her work she absentmindedly glanced toward the road and saw two of her children holding hands and running toward her. Just two. Why were they running and where was Virgil?

Her heart filled with fear, she dropped the rug beater to the ground and began running to Cyrus and Mary Ellen.

Mary Ellen grabbed onto her Mama's leg and immediately started to cry, while Cyrus wrapped his arms around his Mama's waist and practically buried himself into her side. She was even more frightened, "What's wrong? What happened? Where's your brother? Where's Virgil?"

Hearing how scared she was in the tone of her voice, Cyrus quickly answered, "Virg is fine Mama, I promise. His face was terrible red where she hit him so hard, but he didn't even cry one tear Mama. Virg said ta tell ya he was going to Uncle Daryl's."

Now their Mama felt the fire in her veins, "Wait now, who hit your brother? It wasn't that mean little Lizzie Samuels was it?"

That's when Mary Ellen said, "No Mama it was that mean old Mrs. Niddyminor. She shook me hard and then she hit Virgie really hard."

Their Mama took in a deep breath trying to steady herself before telling her children, "Hurry now and come in the house. I made sugar cookies today and I'm going to give you each one just as soon as you tell me exactly what happened."

Karen Dixon sat at the table with her children as they told her the story. As she listened to them it was all she could do to keep her anger and her emotions under control. She couldn't even imagine the hell that would break loose when their Daddy got home.

* * *

Carl Grimes ran all the way to his Daddy's office and burst through the door yelling, "Dad, Dad come to the schoolhouse quick, that Mrs. Neudermeyer lady hit Virgil!" That was all Rick Grimes had to hear, that it was one of Merle Dixon's children the woman had struck. He knew for certain there was trouble on the horizon. He hollered to his deputy, "C'mon NOW, we gotta get to that schoolhouse and fast."

The sheriff's wife had stopped by his office to bring her husband a slice of pie and now Lori Grimes hurried along behind the sheriff and his deputy.

When they got to the schoolhouse Beth was teary-eyed and the children that were left in the schoolroom were clustered around her, looking scared and most of them crying. All the while Mrs. Neudermeyer was yelling as she berated the young marm and every other teacher that had ever come to Heavenly, including the sheriff's own wife.

Lori stayed back and stayed quiet, letting her husband do his job. The sheriff put forth every effort to keep the tone of his voice professional, "You best calm down now Mrs. Neudermeyer. There's been a crime here and from what I understand you're the perpetrator."

The woman took a firm stance and her voice was belligerent as she hissed, "Crime?! I committed no crime!"

"I see. Well did you shake Mary Ellen Dixon and threaten to paddle her? And did you slap Virgil Dixon across the face?"

"I did indeed! Those smart mouthed children were acting up something awful. Why that boy even used a cuss word. As head of the schoolboard I am well within my rights to fire this woman and to discipline school children as I see fit. Everyone knows those Dixon children are ruffians, just like their father and their uncle."

The sheriff corrected her, "Well Ma'am you're mistaken about that. You can indeed fire the marm, Lord knows you've done it enough times. Where you're wrong and where you broke the law is when you struck the child. You absolutely cannot go around hitting other people's children. Only their parents and their teacher have the right to corporal punishment. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you under arrest."

He turned to the deputy and instructed, "Get her to the jail and lock her up until we sort this out."

The woman was huffing and puffing as she seemed to be drowning in her own anger, "You'll be sorry for this sheriff, by gawd I'll have your badge!"

"Try looking at it this way Shelly, at least in a jail cell you'll be protected from those Dixon ruffians."

The sheriff simply ignored the woman's continued rantings as the deputy took her by the arm and escorted her from the schoolhouse. Then the lawman turned to the children still present and calmly asked, "You're not in trouble and your teacher's not in trouble, I just need to ask what you saw. Did any of you see anyone hit anyone else?"

They all raised a hand and looked anxious to tell the sheriff what had occurred. After she'd heard two children tell the same story Carl had told, Lori Grimes hurried to the general store to chat with Merna about the terrible turn of events and what should be done.

00

Daryl Dixon was forging a hatchet blade when from the corner of his eye he noticed someone entering his shop. He looked over and saw it was his nephew, and the boy was alone. The blacksmith immediately put down his work, "Virgil, what's wrong? Where's Cyrus an Mary Ellen an what's that mark on your face?"

Virgil Dixon began to tell his uncle the story and with each word the young boy spoke the blacksmith felt his rage grow. Still the man kept his appearance calm and when the boy was done he put an arm around Virgil's shoulders drawing him in for a quick hug.

Daryl Dixon was seething and it was everything he could do to keep his anger suppressed. His instinct had him anxious to find the Neudermeyer woman and make her regret the day she was born. Yet somehow he managed to tamper down that rage, he had to. He knew he had to think of the child standing there with him, and he had to think of his Sweetheart. There was someone else too. Of all those involved it was his brother he was most worried over, or more correctly what his brother might do.

He somehow managed to give the appearance of calm as he looked the boy in the eye and told him, "Ya done good Virg, ya did everythin' just like ya shoulda an I'm proud of ya. That woman had no right ta do the things she done or say the things she said an I'm sorry ya got hurt. Now ya know Virg, your Daddy's gonna be at that schoolhouse the minute he hears about all this. I'ma go there right now myself ta check on Beth and I need ta be there when your Daddy arrives. Ya wanna wait it out over at the store?"

"I ain't a child any more Uncle Daryl, I'm comin' with you."

His Uncle clapped him on the shoulder and said, "You're right Virgil Dixon. I'd say ya proved you're a man."

Daryl and Virgil got to the schoolhouse just as the deputy was walking out with Mrs. Neudermeyer. At the sight of her the blacksmith could feel his muscles tensing and his hands tightening into fists and he saw his nephew was reacting in the same way. Neither would act on it though, not now.

They hurried inside and Daryl's eyes immediately focused in on her. She looked so sad and he was sure those were tears in her eyes. Still in her gentle way she was trying her best to smile and console the children still remaining in the room and staying close by her side. The blacksmith wanted to run to her and take her in his arms. He wanted to tell her he was there and as long as he was with her no one would hurt her, and no one would dare to make her cry. Yet even though he'd told Virgil that he was a man the truth was the boy was still a boy. Daryl knew Beth would understand his need to protect the child.

The sheriff was talking to a little girl not much older than Mary Ellen and when the lawman looked up and saw Virgil he nodded and said, "Son, I'd appreciate you talkin' to me next."

"Yes sir, I will. I'll tell it all."

His uncle gave Virgil's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and told him, "I ain't goin' nowhere Virg. I'm stayin' right here with ya but I need ta talk ta Beth a little. I gotta make sure she's alright."

"I know, I'm worried about Miss Beth too. That lady was actin' so crazy and mean to her."

Daryl hurried to her and it appeared they'd both forgotten there were others present as he embraced her. The fact the blacksmith was covered in a fine dusting of soot just didn't seem to matter either. His lips were on her ear, and trying to keep his words private he spoke in a whisper, "I'm so…aw Beth, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't a happened. If I hadn't come over yesterday it wouldn't have. I heard the things she said an I know ya lost your job an your place. I'ma make this right, I promise I will."

She held him a little tighter and her head lay on his chest and she spoke softly in reply, "It's not your fault, I didn't have to let you in. I didn't have to let you stay with me all day. I wanted you to. I wanted us here together. It's just that Mrs. Neudermeyer scared me and her words were so hateful and…I felt terrible for the children. I can't believe she hurt Mary Ellen and Virgil. I should have protected them better."

It was then they stepped apart, as if finally realizing others might be looking on. They were standing at the back of the schoolroom by the chalkboard, hands touching as they talked, "The children are alright. Virg he's mad like the rest of us, but he'll be fine. He's more worried for Cyrus an Mary Ellen than for hisself. That's the kind of man he is already. An he understands that woman's mean and crazy. It's his Daddy who ain't gonna be alright. That's why I gotta wait right here for my brother. But I promise ya, I'ma take care a everythin' just as soon as I take care a Merle. I can't let him ruin his life because of what that woman done."

She didn't quite understand what he meant but she nodded in agreement. They moved closer to where the sheriff sat as Virgil began to tell his story to the lawman. Daryl held Beth's hand as the boy repeated the words the woman had yelled at Beth and Virgil told the sheriff, "It was like a surprise that ain't good, everyone was wonderin' what in the world was goin' on. And the younger ones were gettin' real scared cuz that lady, sheriff it was like she was gonna blow her top right off. The way she was speakin' to our teacher about her and my uncle was plain wrong. And anyway, even if it was true she shouldn't a been talkin' that way in front of the little ones like my sister. It ain't right for small children to hear that kind of talk."

Daryl gripped Beth's hand more tightly as Virgil continued, "Anyhow so then when Miss Beth left the room cryin' and all, on account of what the lady said and her being fired and everything, well my little sister she was afraid for our teacher and she was crying…" And Virgil Dixon went on to tell the rest of the story. Beth Greene started to feel the tears coming again and she was sure she felt something else. The anger coming off Daryl Dixon was palpable. He felt it too, coursing through his veins and making his whole body tense. He wished Neudermeyer was a man so he could beat her to death for the hurt and sadness she had caused his Sweetheart and his family.

00

Karen Dixon always waited anxiously for her husband to return from work. She was always happy to see him home safe from the mine and happy to have her family together. This day she would be just as happy to know he was safe, just as happy to see him and have him home with her, but she dreaded what might happen once he'd heard the news about his children.

When she heard the horse snort and Merle say to the animal, "Yep, we're home to our family boy," her heart froze just knowing what she had to tell him. She knew he'd be sitting on the front porch taking his work boots off and she took a deep breath before quickly going to him. She crouched down next to the bench where he sat, her hands on his forearm and she told him what had happened at the schoolhouse that day.

His calmness upon hearing the story worried her even more than if he had jumped up cussing and breathing fire. Then he stood and held his hand out to his wife, helping her to her feet. He took her in his arms and he told her, "I love ya Dear One, I love our children. I can't, I won't stand by an let anyone hurt my family an I damn sure ain't lettin' anyone take an angry hand ta my children. You an our children stay here now. I'ma go do what needs doin'."

She was trying so hard to be strong but she felt the tears burning her eyes, she was worried about what her husband might do and she was worried about what might happen to him when he'd done it. She begged him, "Please Merle, please," and he knew what her pleading meant but he responded, "You always remember how much I love ya an you watch over our children. I'll be home directly."

Karen Dixon feared her husband would never get to come home again.

00

Amy Mitchell just so happened to be at the store when Lori Grimes arrived with her story. The three women were in a dither about the situation and were determined that something must be done about the Neudermeyer woman. Merna left Jim in charge of the store, of Carl, of the baby and of the chicken in the pot, while she and Lori Grimes made their way to the parsonage to confer with Olivia. Amy Mitchell went to the schoolhouse to console Beth Greene.

All the children except Virgil had left the schoolhouse and were home with their parents when Amy arrived. She went to Beth taking her hand as she told her, "Oh my dear friend I am so sorry about this. Don't you worry, you have a place to stay while this gets resolved. Andrea moved back to the saloon and we have the spare room."

The words were no sooner out of the young woman's mouth than Daryl heard the pounding of horse's hooves and the snorting of a horse coming to a stop. He knew who it was and hurried outside, quickly followed by the sheriff, Virgil and the two women.

The four onlookers stood on the schoolhouse steps while Daryl walked up to the horse and rider. Merle seemed to leap from the steed but he didn't get far when he and his brother were chest to chest, "Ya best lemme by Daryl, I aim ta make things right." He saw his oldest child then, "Your Daddy's gonna see about this Virgil Dixon, no one lays a hand on my son." He looked back to his brother, "I said lemme by."

The Dixon brothers were locked in a dead-eye stare, still standing chest against chest with fists clinched and muscles twitching and flexing. Daryl's voice had a determined tone as he told his brother, "I know ya wanna kill her Merle an I can't blame ya, fuck man I do too, so bad I can't hardly keep myself from it. But I can't let ya brother. I gotta think down the line about how your family's gonna feel when you're in prison."

"Yeah well fuck that little brother cuz it's my family an this ain't your fight. Them are my children an ain't nobody gets ta hurt my children." Merle pushed hard into Daryl's chest and said, "Lemme the fuck by."

As Merle tried to skirt around his brother Daryl quickly stuck one leg between his brother's legs and just as quickly hooked it around the back of Merle's left ankle, the older brother fell back and Daryl piled on. Virgil practically jumped from the schoolhouse steps ready to get in the fray, but the sheriff quickly wrapped an arm across the boy's chest restraining him and telling him, "it's better not to get in on this son, you best leave it to your Daddy and your uncle to settle in their own way. Just like always."

The women had locked arms, seeming to hold each other up and there were tears in their eyes as they stood watching the brothers roll in the dirt, punching and cussing. There were bloody noses, facial cuts and split lips and blood was being spit.

Beth was aghast as she watched her Sweetheart and his brother fighting like mortal enemies and using the foulest of language. Although she'd known they were of a much rougher stock than she, never had she expected to see them behave in such a manner. Her whole body felt tense and sensing that Amy held her friend's arm a little more tightly. She tried to reassure Beth, "Don't worry, they've done this before, it's like they're just getting it out of their systems."

Knowing that brought Beth no comfort.

They'd all been so engrossed in the Dixon fight they almost missed the horse come galloping toward the brothers, and Karen Dixon sliding off that saddleless horse. She went right to where the men fought and demanded, "You two stop this shit right now! You get up Merle Dixon and you look me in the eye. I have something to say to you!" Never had either of the men heard Karen Dixon speak in such a way to her husband, or anyone else for that matter, and never had they heard her use a cuss word. In fact she never had, but this situation was like none she'd ever encountered.

Virgil and the sheriff were the ones in shock now, not because of the woman's words, but because the brothers had done as she commanded. Merle stood before his wife while Daryl backed off a few feet. The brothers were covered in dirt, sweat and blood as they waited for the fury they were sure was coming.

Karen Dixon's hands were on her hips as she looked to her husband, and although her tone was a bit more controlled it was just as stern and determined as she spoke, "Merle Dixon I have always respected everything about the man you are. You are the head of our family and I have always let you make the decisions for us, not once have I ever disobeyed you. This time I cannot and I will not stay quiet. I cannot stand back and let you kill that horrible woman, or whatever it is you have in mind. Your family needs you and we need you here, not in Deer Lodge locked up in the Territorial prison, or worse hanging from the end of a rope. Who do you think is going to take care of your family then?"

"This here, what happened with this awful woman, this is my fight Merle Dixon, mine! I am the mother of our children and I'm going to be the one to deal with Shelly Neudermeyer! My promise to you is she will rue the day she dared to lay a hand on a child of mine. You have to allow me to do this Merle, you have to. This one time, you have to let me be the one to fight for our family. Please."

The onlookers watched, barely drawing a breath as they waited to see what would happen next. Merle didn't speak, instead he took his wife in his arms and he kissed her as if it were a private moment. He drew back and said, "You're right Dear One, ya deserve this."

On that the sheriff let the Virgil loose and he hurried to his Mama and Daddy and the three of them stood holding on tightly to one another.

Karen Dixon stood back, "Husband, it's time to take your wife and our son home." Merle gave his wife a leg up on her horse, helped Virgil up behind her and then went to his brother. The men shook hands and nodded to one another, Merle muttered, "thank ya brother," and then mounted his horse.

Before they rode away Karen looked over at Daryl, "I'll expect to see you at my dinner table tonight little brother and you bring Beth with you. I want my family near me." No one argued.

The sheriff was brave enough to remind her, "Shelly Neudermeyer is locked up in my jail and she'll stay there a while. Please don't give me any reason I might have to arrest you too Karen." He tipped his hat and said, "Ladies, fellas." And walked back to his office.

Beth was sure her mouth was agape, she couldn't quite believe everything she'd just witnessed, and now suddenly it was over and it was as though it had never even happened. At the beginning of the day her mind had been made up, but the events that had occurred since then had left her with doubt. She couldn't help the thoughts going through her mind. Could she really live like this? Could she fit in their world and would it be a life where she would find happiness? These were things she would have to give a great deal of thought to.

Amy Mitchell looked to Beth and then to Daryl and said, "I'll leave you two to talk. Daryl you can bring Beth to my home when she's ready. I'm sure she'll want time to freshen up before you two go to your brother's."

Daryl had several concerns but he voiced just one, "I appreciate it an all Amy, but do ya think Zach's gonna approve of ya invitin' an overnight guest?"

"Yes Daryl I'm sure he'll have no objection. We both think the world of Beth and I'll enjoy her company so much."

He just couldn't seem to help feeling uneasy about the situation, he didn't care for the idea of her being under someone's roof, someone that wasn't family. "Alright, well I'll bring her by as soon as she's ready."

He took the bandana from his back pocket and used it to wipe the blood and dirt from his face, then did his best to do the same with his hands. He held her arm as they walked back in the schoolroom and it was like his touch did ease her mind a little. Still, there was so much to talk about now. So many more questions that she had. And it wasn't just her and Daryl, what exactly did Karen have in mind?

There were too many things causing her mind to jump from thought to thought and her feelings to be confused. Then she walked in the schoolroom and her shoulders slumped, "My heart feels so heavy Daryl. I was enjoying teaching and I love the children so much, and the way it all ended was just unbearably awful."

Her sadness was making him feel so many things, he was sad too, sad for her, he was angry and he was vengeful. For now though he tried to be consoling, "I'm so sorry Beth but like I said, we'll figure it out. Just give me a little time. Everythin' will turn out. There's sumthin' else though that I'ma be honest with ya about it. I dunno if I like ya stayin' with people I don't know too good. Zach seems like a real nice fella, he works out at the mine with Merle, but they're not on the same crew an so…I dunno. Amy seems sweet enough an all…I dunno. How do you feel about it?"

"Amy has been very kind to me ever since I arrived here in Heavenly and Zach seems very nice and honorable. I don't doubt for a minute they're good people. But I can't deny I feel a little anxious about staying in the home of folks I don't know very well, and I feel like a burden."

In spite of it being swollen Daryl was chewing his lip, "Nah I'm sure that ain't true, if she thought it was a burden she wouldn't a asked ya. I'll think on that too Beth. I'ma figure sumthin' out."

He knew she had clothing of a personal nature to pack and so he waited outside while she readied herself. He carried her valise as they walked to Amy and Zach's home and he let her know, "I won't be long. I'm just gonna see ta the horses I got here in town an I'ma clean myself up and lock up. I'll be back for ya shortly. I think I can see by the that look on your face ya got things ta say, questions on your mind."

"I do."

His lips were pursed as he nodded his head, "We'll talk about whatever ya like. I know me an my brother, sometimes we don't always act like we're civilized."

He'd made her laugh, at least a little and she was honest with him, "It was a display the like of which I have never witnessed. Perhaps it's common and my life has been too sheltered, but I won't deny I was somewhat appalled. I'm not angry Daryl, please don't think that I am, but my goodness, in addition to the behavior it was the language. I've never heard vulgarities like you and your brother were using. I just, well I don't know. Will I be seeing and hearing this sort of thing often?"

00

Meanwhile at the parsonage Merna, Lori and Olivia had come to an agreement. This situation needed to be addressed and resolved quickly. The school was without a marm and the president of the school board had behaved in a reprehensible and unforgivable manner. Word spread quickly to all members of the Heavenly Ladies Sewing Circle and Benevolent Society, there would be an emergency meeting and luncheon the very next day at the parsonage. Bring a dish to share.

00

Daryl arrived back at Zach and Amy's just before 4:30 and already the night sky was growing gray. He shook Zach's hand and thanked him for having Beth as a houseguest. The other man smiled and acknowledged, "She's welcome here, Amy and I are happy to have her. We understand how difficult it is when you have romantic feelings for the marm. And when you're found out by the old biddy and your Dear One loses her job it can make things very difficult." The man's comments did make Daryl feel a bit of relief in regard to Beth's living arrangement, but still he would prefer that she be with family.

He hadn't planned on a passenger that day and so he'd left the buckboard at his house. When he and Beth were outside he asked, "I keep this sidesaddle for my rentals an I saddled Ginger for ya. I hope ya don't mind ridin' ta my brother's."

"Mind? Oh no I'm so excited and a sidesaddle is all I've ever ridden."

He didn't think about it before he commented, "Yeah mostly only the ranch women use the western, ya know, married ladies." They both blushed at the implication and he hurried to change the subject, "Here lemme help ya up." She was properly seated and he kept hold of Ginger's reins while he mounted Blackie, then handed them to her saying, "We'll take it nice and slow." Ginger took to the new rider immediately as she closely followed Blackie's lead.

As the horses walked along Daryl began to talk and it was as if he'd read her earlier thoughts and knew of her concerns. "I'm glad you're gonna be there with us tonight Beth. You'll see everythin' is fine. I know it seems like we are, but Merle an I ain't mad at each other. An I know we don't always go about things the proper way. It's just the minute I heard what happened at the schoolhouse I knew what was comin'. I understand why he acted like he did, just like he knows why I had ta try an stop him. I know it ain't the right way ta go about these things but it's our way, it's what we know. I think ya could tell Karen has no patience for it. An I'm real sorry ya heard me usin' foul language. I know it ain't right ta talk that way in front of a lady."

"I s'pose you're probably worried about what Karen might do too, but I wanna tell ya what I know for sure. Karen ain't gonna act in haste an she ain't gonna do one thing ta risk spendin' even a night away from her children. Merle n Karen they're angry an they're hurt an they're just tryin' ta protect their own." He reached across the span between them holding his hand palm up to her. She smiled as she put her hand in his and as they continued the short distance to his brother's home he made one more statement, "Ya might as well know all the truth, if that old hen had dared ta lay a hand on ya Beth I'da been worse than Merle."

* * *

Beth was both surprised and relieved that the trouble of the day was not brought up at the table. The biggest difference she noticed at dinner was Mary Ellen had scooted so close to her she thought the little girl was nestled in for the winter. She didn't mind at all, Mary Ellen was a hero to her. She knew she would always remember the way the tiny girl had tried to defend her.

The main topic of dinner table discussion was the hog that would be picked up by Daryl Friday afternoon, and that they would all work on butchering Saturday. He let them know, "I'ma plan on doin' mostly four things with it, pork chops, bacon, ham and sausage. We can take a lotta them cuts like the shoulder an I can cure an smoke 'em so they taste just like bacon. Might as well stick with what we know we like."

Merle looked to Karen, his hand sliding over hers, "I don't s'pose I could talk ya into makin' cracklins, could I?" Karen smiled, "You just might be able to do that. I'm glad for all the good we're going to get from that hog, tallow for candles, fat to render for lard and soap. We'll use every bit of that animal for something. The good we get should last us quite some time."

Daryl looked to Beth with an almost sheepish grin, "Wanna?"

She smiled back, "Yes I do very much, I always want to help."

* * *

He got her back to town and back to Zach and Amy's home but before softly knocking on the door he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and apologized yet again, "I'm sorry for all the terrible things this day brought. I appreciate ya bein' patient with me an my family, I know we ain't an easy bunch."

"I think the world of your family Daryl. They're different than I'm used to but that doesn't mean they're not wonderful."

He took her hand and he kissed it, whispering, "I hate ta leave you this way, I'ma think a sumthin'. Will ya come see me tomorrow? I'll bring us lunch. Will ya please?"

There was no more reason for them to hide and she smiled, "Yes of course, I'd like that very much." They embraced once again and he knocked on the door. Zach and Amy opened it together and Daryl thanked them again adding, "She ain't gonna be here for long, I'll think of sumthin."

He had a restless night, his mind jumping from thought to thought when it came to him, an idea concerning Mrs. Neudermeyer and just how they might rid themselves of the woman forever.

That wasn't all though. Another idea came to him and he knew what he had to do about Beth, it was what he realized he wanted to do. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner he asked himself. Why was his head so thick? The answer was so obvious, so perfect.

00

Everyone was caught up in the town's big story, no one knew or suspected there was something perhaps even bigger brewing in the hills just outside town.

A camp had been set up in those hills near Heavenly, a camp populated by a band of outlaws who called themselves The Claimers. The group of men were of a particularly unsavory, violent and dangerous nature and stories about the vicious band of criminals had spread throughout the Western Territories. The outlaws were known to steal whatever they wanted whether it be money or property, even women.

The tales that were told of their sexual proclivities were of a most obnoxious and frightening nature. The marauders, consisting of seven men, were led by a man known as Joe. An imposing fellow with dark graying hair and beard who was well-spoken but in a most intimidating way.

The group had recently been down around the Washakie area of Wyoming where they had wreaked havoc on several small settlements. One of their men, Lou, had taken a bullet just outside of Ten Sleep and so the group was taking time off from their usual activities to rest, drink heavily and plot their next big claim. The town of Heavenly was in their sites and it was there they aimed to put themselves in charge and hole up for the winter.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on and so much more to come. Thank you for reading along, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, again!

00

It was near bedtime when Daryl got her back to Zach and Amy's place. It was a relief to Beth that the hour was late. It had been a long and emotion filled day and she didn't feel up to visiting with her hosts. She was anxious to simply close herself off in a quiet room and be alone with her thoughts, although she felt a little guilty about her desire to be alone. She was truly grateful to the couple for their hospitality but it simply wasn't at all a situation she was pleased to find herself in.

She didn't bother putting her clothes and personal items away in the space Amy had provided. She was holding onto hope that a solution to all that had happened would be found and she would only be at Zach and Amy's for a night or two.

No matter how tired her body was she found herself laying in bed unable to sleep. Her mind was going over so many things, most of those things involving Daryl. Now that she had this quiet time to reflect on all that had happened and the way it all had gone, she thought perhaps she had a better understanding of Daryl and his brother. She thought about the story of their growing years and the long trip out west. It made perfect sense that they would be vastly different from anyone she'd ever known. How could that not be the case?

She knew some truths about them too. She'd spent time with them, worked side by side with them butchering meat, she'd worshiped with them in church and shared meals at their family table. Through simple observation of the brothers and the way they lived their lives and in listening to the words they spoke, she'd come to understand things about the Dixon men. She knew that despite their very rough ways and their sometimes coarse language, they were at the heart of them good men who though perhaps a bit hot tempered, were also fiercely loving and protective of those they held dear.

She could not deny what was for herself the biggest truth, no matter what had happened that day her feelings for Daryl were true. He was in her heart and she couldn't imagine it would ever be any other way.

00

Like every morning of the week Karen Dixon was up long before five, cooking breakfast for her husband and children and packing lunches. This day Merle's was the only lunch pail to be filled. The family had their mornring meal and then her husband left for the mine promptly at 5:30, hugging his wife and each of his children before leaving. As soon as he mounted his horse and started riding away Karen had Cyrus and Mary Ellen doing dishes, and Virgil gathering eggs and feeding the chickens and remaining horse. Karen got herself busy quickly making two pans of bread pudding with the bread leftover from the past few days. One pan of the sweet dessert was for her family and one was her dish to share at the emergency meeting that noon.

It was still only six thirty when she sat her children at the table and explained to the younger ones, "Virgil is in charge of our home today. He's going to help you with schoolwork and you are to do your lessons as he instructs. On your break you can go right out front, only out front. You stay close to the house now, play horseshoes or jacks."

They knew what to do, they'd been told many times, but still their Mother directed them, "If you see any strangers coming this way you hurry right in this house and throw the bolt on the door. Mary Ellen and Cyrus, you get up in the loft and you hide yourselves and you keep real quiet. Virgil you get your Daddy's shotgun from under the bed and you do whatever you have to do to protect yourself and your brother and sister. If your gut tells you to fire Virgil Dixon don't hesitate, you fire."

"I will Mama."

"Alright children, I'll be back before lunch to collect my dish and fix you something to eat." She hugged them all tightly and hurried to town.

00

The blacksmith was up even earlier than was usual, he was anxious to get to the things he had in mind. He made his breakfast, took care of his chickens and his horses, saddled Blackie and got to town before six with Ginger following behind.

He was determined that he would do everything within his power to help Beth return to her teaching position. It wasn't that he wanted her to work, he would happily take care of her if needed, but he knew it was what she would want. She'd told him herself she loved the children and she loved teaching them. Knowing it was what she wanted made it what he wanted for her. The first order of business was to have a look at an old document and see just what the original guidelines were for the schoolmarm.

He got the fire in his hearth stoked up and burning good, then locked up his shop. He hung a sign on the door that said he had to take care of some business but he'd return directly. Then he took the short walk to the sheriff's office. It was still quite early and he didn't expect the sheriff to be there, that didn't matter, seeing the sheriff wasn't what he was after. The night deputy would be there to let him in and that's all he needed.

Back in the days it was first settled the population of the town consisted of only three or four families. It was those original settlers who gave it the name of Heavenly. With the westward movement the town began growing and flourishing, and then experienced a rather dramatic population surge with the passing of Montana's 1862 Homestead Act followed just two years later by the Gold Rush. That's when a group of local men got together one night at the saloon, and as they enjoyed their liquor they composed the official Heavenly Town Charter.

Included in that charter were provisions for a school, a place of worship and a sheriff's office. The buildings were already in existence having been funded a few years earlier by the town's longest standing family of settlers, the Monroe family.

The charter established what the laws of the town would be, how the town would collect funds and who the town would employ. Since Heavenly had only three public buildings it stood to reason that all town documents would be stored at the sheriff's office. There was even a small section in the back of the building with a sign hanging above it, the sign read, "Town Clerk." In reality there was no official town clerk. Jim acted in that capacity, filling out all official documents and the sheriff witnessed them.

In the small clerk area were two tall wooden file cabinets, a table and a chair. All the land, mineral rights and water rights claims, birth, death and marriage records were stored in the file cabinet, right along with the original town charter.

The charter was the document Daryl sought, particularly the section of it setting forth the guidelines for the hiring and firing of the schoolmarm, as well as the school board president. When he'd located the papers he sat at the table carefully reading them over. He almost smiled thinking he was mighty grateful to his brother for making him learn to read.

He was just coming to the part about the school when he was startled by the arrival of his sister in law. Together they read the document and Karen made notes in a small book she'd brought along. When they were done reading they looked at each other shaking there heads and wondering how it was no one seemed aware of those guidelines. Daryl asked her, "Why ya s'pose no one ever bothered ta look at this before? Why ya s'pose no one ever questioned what that old hen was up to?"

Karen shrugged, "Well I suppose most of the men and women who were affected by the firings didn't mind so much when the marm lost her job. Those men had already assumed when they started calling on the women they'd be getting caught eventually, then taking themselves a bride." She smiled at him and went on, "I know that's the way your brother thought."

It was then she told her brother in law about the secret emergency meeting of the sewing circle. "I didn't mention it to Beth, I didn't want to give her hope quite yet. The ladies plan to try getting this terrible situation resolved so she can keep her job. We're tired of losing good teachers and tired of that awful woman thinking she runs our lives and our town. We're standing up and we're going to be heard Brother. Beth is so wonderful with the children and they love her so, the ladies of Heavenly want her back in the schoolroom. Please, just go along with our secret for now. Let the ladies see if we can restore Beth to her position as schoolmarm."

He smiled and nodded at his sister, "I ain't so dumb I'ma argue with a roomful a angry women."

Karen couldn't leave the sheriff's station quite yet though, she had to stop at a certain jail cell and say her piece. Her brother in law stayed back and quietly watched while she did just that. "You're the worst kind of evil Shelly Neudermeyer. For years you've been living a lie and hiding behind a false veil of authority. You've been a tyrant and unnecessarily cruel to so many fine young women. Why you nearly ruined the lives of those two young women you fired who didn't have a man to marry them. You left them with no funds and nowhere to go. If the ladies of the circle hadn't stepped in to help Lord only knows what would have become of them. You're vile and you're heartless but your reign of terror has come to an end. I've got the goods on you now and I'm confident I'll find more proof of your misdeeds." Karen looked even more angry and determined when she continued, "The day you sealed your fate was the day you laid hands on my children. I won't rest until you have paid the price."

Shelly Neudermeyer still had that puffed up sense of authority though, she just had to try and get the last word in, "Well maybe if you raised your children properly they wouldn't be such disrespectful and foulmouthed ruffians. You should thank me for teaching them a lesson they needed to learn."

That was when, although it was neither a lady-like nor a Christian-like way to behave, Karen Dixon spit right in the woman's face. Her brother in law looked on proudly smiling when she did.

As they walked out Daryl teased her as much as he dared, "I sure am glad ya ain't mad at me Sister."

"You just mind yourself and I won't be."

And he smiled a, "Yes ma'am I will."

They said their goodbyes but Karen didn't go home. She had an idea about something she thought might be going on. Her first stop was the stagecoach office where she made her inquiry regarding fares. She asked if they had information on train fares as well and indeed they did.

She knew how much Merle had paid to satisfy her indebtedness when they married, but she wondered about the others. So from there she made her way to the store and asked her question of Merna and Jim, then she went to Lori's where she inquired about the same information. How much had they been required to pay to satisfy their travel expenses?

She was more and more certain she was onto something and so from Lori's she went to the bank to have a discussion with the town's banker, Milton Mamet. After they spoke not only was Karen certain her suspicions were correct, so was the banker.

She had to rush from there and get home to her children. She hurriedly fixed their lunch and then prepared a roast for the oven. "Virgil if I'm not home by 2:00 you add another piece of the stove wood to the fire box and put this in the oven. I don't want your Daddy coming home to no supper after working hard all day."

She apologized to her children for having to leave them again, "I'm sorry Dears but I think you'll be happy when you find out what your Mama is trying to bring about. You just mind what I told you and I promise tomorrow we'll have our time together."

00

The Mitchell family rose quite early and Beth helped Amy prepare breakfast and pack Zach's lunch pail. She was happy to be busy working with Amy in the kitchen, she loved to cook and it helped pass the time more quickly until she saw her Sweetheart for lunch.

When her husband had left for work Amy looked to Beth telling her, "I forgot to mention to you that I have to attend a meeting this noon hour but I'll try not to be gone too long. I'm happy you won't be sitting here alone and I'm sure you'll have a nice lunch with your Smithy."

She liked the words, 'her smithy', but she knew her cheeks were pink when she responded, "Please don't worry about me. I'm so grateful for your generous hospitality, you certainly are not expected to keep me entertained."

Amy smiled back, "Well far from entertaining you I thought I might put you to work. I have to bring a dish to share and I hoped you might want to help me prepare it."

"Of course."

"I've already got a start on it. I made my bread dough while you were out last night. We're going to roll out two loaves then fill and bake them. One for me to take and one for our dinner tonight."

"Fill it? With fruit?" Beth asked.

"No, it's something a bit different. Zach's Mama taught me how to make it. It's really quite simple and a nice way to use what is usually a very small amount of leftover meat. It makes it go a long way. We're going to shred the leftover roast from last night, cook some cabbage, carrots and onion, then mix it with the shredded meat. We'll roll out the dough, put the filling in the center and wrap the dough around it. When it's baked and sliced into serving pieces it looks so pretty and it tastes delicious. In fact, you should ask Daryl to join us for dinner this evening. I'm sure he'll find it to his liking, Zach certainly does."

Beth loved the idea of having Daryl there with her for dinner, but she replied, "Oh no that's too much Amy, another mouth to feed."

Amy smiled, "Don't be silly Beth, don't you think Zach might enjoy having another man at his table? He's always outnumbered by women." And then she surprised Beth. She lightly rubbed her tummy and said, "And if this little one is a girl he'll be even more outnumbered."

"Amy! Really? Oh my how exciting, I'm so happy for you and Zach." She hugged her friend adding, "I've always wanted to be a Mother."

"Well the way things are progressing with you and Smithy I think that day may come about."

Beth felt her face catch fire at her friend's remark, but she couldn't help her smile at the thought of having a child with Daryl.

00

He'd been anxious all morning, wanting the day to pass more quickly until noon arrived and Beth would be there with him. When it was nearly time he cleared a spot on his work bench and made sure the stool was clean for her to sit on. Then he lay down a clean bandana and he set out their lunch.

She walked in his shop and his urge was to go right to her and hold her in his arms, but he held himself back. Instead he simply smiled and took her hand, raising it to his lips and tenderly kissing the back of it. He was sincere when he told her, "I don't know how it's possible, it ain't been long at all since I seen ya, but I missed ya like it had been a year."

Her cheeks went pink but she was as honest and sincere as he, "I feel the same." She quickly changed the subject to, "Can we visit the horses, I miss them too."

"Yeah, a course," he smiled and added, "I think Ginger favors ya, I already knew Blackie did."

She laughed, "Blackie is a proud and beautiful animal and I will always be so grateful to him for how he helped save you from that bear, but Ginger is so sweet and gentle. I loved having the chance to ride her."

"We'll do it again real soon, promise." He took her hand as they walked to the fence. He whistled softly and Blackie came walking to them, and as soon as he did Ginger followed." The horses nuzzled them and they fed each a small handful of grain before Daryl said, "We should go in, I know you're probably hungry."

He seemed a bit nervous as he lead her to the bench then said, "I set this out for us an the stool's clean an all, I made sure."

"You don't have to fuss over me Daryl. I'm really not so delicate."

"Ya seem like ya are." He paused then, and she could tell he was thinking about something he wanted to share with her. He chewed on the side of his thumb a bit and then his words came, "A couple years ago, I ain't sure why, but I went way up the mountain. So high I didn't even take Blackie. I guess I just ta see how far I could make it an see what might be up there. If ya go far enough eventually ya reach the timber line where the trees don't even grow. And the air, it's so thin ya feel like ya can't breathe in enough ta stay alive. I felt sick in my stomach from no air, I was weak an my lungs ached an my head was poundin'. I knew I had ta get back down. But what I saw there was worth the trip. Even though there ain't trees there's sumthin' real special. There's all these tiny green plants everywhere with wildflowers growin' out of em in all kinds of colors. Ya ain't ever seen such a sight. If ya think about it, it don't seem ta make sense those pretty flowers could live there. It tells ya even though they look delicate they gotta be tough, strong, otherwise how could they survive when big ol trees can't? The thought of those flowers puts me in mind of you Beth Greene. I got a feelin' about ya that even as small and delicate lookin' as ya are you're every bit as strong and tough as an Alpine Aster. I don't think even you know how strong ya are. But I see it in ya."

She had not expected such a poetic recitation from this man who had her heart. She wondered if he even realized the romance that lay in his words. He didn't give the appearance of a fellow who would be impressed by the delicate look of a mountain flower, a flower which held the strength required to survive in such a harsh environment. And for him to have compared her to such a thing, to speak of her strength, it made her feel such emotion and she touched his hand and told him, "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, Daryl."

Now it was his neck that flushed and he looked down and then back up to her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze telling her, "It's true."

Neither one knew quite what to say next and so they said nothing at all, but it was an easy kind of silence. They enjoyed the lunch he'd brought of smoked meat, canned pears and a dark brown bread. She finally spoke when she smiled at him and said, "Thank you for lunch Daryl, everything is so tasty. I'm especially enjoying this bread."

He smiled that shy little smile that always made him seem far younger, "Yeah I do too, it's got a lotta molasses in it, that's what I like. It's kinda sweet." They ate their lunch and talked of this and that and she assured him everything at Zach and Amy's was just fine and he shouldn't worry.

She was nervous to ask him but she reminded herself the invitation was from Amy and she was merely a messenger of sorts. She thought her nerves were probably caused by her fear he would decline the offer. She took in a breath and said, "Amy wanted me to ask you to come for dinner this evening. They eat at five but she said for you to come earlier if you're done here."

He looked like maybe he'd say 'no' and she didn't want that, she quickly added, "We made something this morning, it's different than anything I've ever eaten and it seems like it might be quite good, I hope you'll come try it."

"I wanna spend the time with ya Beth, ya know I do. It's just I'm wearin' work clothes. I can't go ta someone's house like this."

"Zach works in the mine Daryl, they understand working men wear work clothes. Please?"

There was no way he could tell her no, not when she'd asked him please. "Alright, yeah I will. Only goin' cuz a you though."

"I think you might enjoy their company, and I know I'll be glad to have you there." They both smiled and blushed a little and then she told him, "I'd better go. I want to pick up some things at the store to make cookies for tonight. At least it will be a little bit of a contribution."

He quickly dug in his pocket, "Here, lemme pay for what ya need."

"Daryl."

"Nah, Beth. You're my Sweetheart an it wouldn't do for me ta allow you ta pay. It's my responsibility. Besides, I'ma eat my money's worth a them cookies." Then the look on his face changed and it told her he suddenly remembered something, "I almost forgot ta give ya sumthin'. I ain't been keepin' up with treats for ya, I got extra ta try an make up." He reached in his pocket and handed her the bag filled with candy.

She was a little embarrassed and for some reason feeling a little shy, but she smiled and told him her feelings, "You always let me know you're thinking of me."

They stood and she was surprised when his arms went around her. She would not have expected him to show that kind of affection in his place of business. She didn't mind though, she loved feeling the warmth and the tenderness of his caress. He drew his face back and looking in hers he asked, "I got some things I wanna talk to ya about. Private things. Do ya s'pose it would be rude if after we had dinner I asked ta be excused ta take ya for a walk?"

She couldn't believe how bold she was becoming with him when she immediately replied, "I think I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

00

By the time the clock struck noon Olivia's dining room table was laden with lovely foods prepared by the ladies of Heavenly. The women always looked forward to their monthly meeting, the sewing together and the sharing of stories and news and even a little complaining about a husband or a child wasn't uncommon. A recipe or a cleaning tip might be shared as well, and of course there was always talk of the weather.

Not this time. This meeting was different. The ladies were fed up and they were of a mind to take action. Olivia called the group to order and announced to those in attendance, "Ladies, please get yourself a plate, we can talk while we enjoy each other's lovely offerings." The ladies did just that, grace was said, and the eating and the discussing were set to begin.

As if it were a board meeting of some sort rather than the ladies sewing circle, Olivia declared, "I'm going to turn the floor over to Karen. She's been doing some very diligent investigating this morning and she has important information to share with us."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I'd appreciate you leaving me a comment or review. In the next chap we'll see if the ladies accomplish their mission and Beth and Daryl will share some very special moments. I hope all who celebrate have a wonderful Thanksgiving and yes, I'll be posting on Black Friday :) Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, so, so much! I hope everyone who celebrates had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Now we return to Heavenly. There is so much going on in this chapter we'd better get to it.

00

As she stood before the women and began to tell them the truths she'd discovered, Karen felt the nerves and uneasiness in her tummy, but she didn't stop, "Ladies, I believe I have uncovered not just one but several misdeeds. I'm sorry to tell you I feel confident saying the town of Heavenly has been swindled by Shelly Neudermeyer. We've been hoodwinked. As the citizenry perhaps we should have kept a more attentive eye on her."

There was a collective gasp as Karen explained further, "Ladies, I know it is we, the women of Heavenly who are going to have to make certain justice is served and the punishment does indeed fit the crime. We're also going to have to be the ones to bring about a resolution to our marm's situation. We cannot allow Heavenly to lose another good teacher."

Karen had piqued the interest of the women and they listened intently as she continued "We're the ones who are going to make certain there are changes. If we work together I'm confident we can make sure that woman pays for what she's done, and we'll be able to get our marm reinstated and our school open again by Monday morning."

There was almost total silence as Karen continued her story. "This morning I went to the sheriff's office and looked up the original town charter, specifically what it said with regard to the school, to the marm and to the schoolboard president. I wasn't the only one curious and suspicious, it happens my brother in law was there as well. He agreed to step away and let us ladies decide what's best, but he'll also help if needed."

The ladies of the circle listened anxiously as she continued, "Many of us here have served in the position of marm, and everyone here who has been the marm was fired by Shelly Neudermeyer, including myself. We were all told the same thing when we were hired, that we had to have high moral standards and we were to remain single, we could not have suitors. We were warned that if we violated the rules we would be fired and would have to pay back our travel expenses." There was a general nodding of heads in agreement and Karen went on. "We agreed to those conditions and we were all aware we'd broken the suitor rule. We took our punishment. However, we were lied to, those are not the guidelines the original charter sets forth." Again there was a gasp from the ladies.

The women listened anxiously as Karen continued, "The original charter does indeed declare the marm must be of the highest moral standards but never does it say that she must not take a suitor, or that she must remain single. It states she may remain in the accommodation for as long as she remains single, if she marries she is to move to the home of her husband. It further states that if the marm conscientiously performs her duties for a period of three months all indebtedness for travel expenses will be forgiven. I don't know about you ladies but I was told it would take six months to pay off my travel expenses." That stirred up a bit of a commotion and several women called out, "Yes, me too."

"Here's how the swindle worked, or at least how I think it worked. In her position as schoolboard president Shelly held the bank account for the school's portion of the town budget, and out of that account came the travel expenses and wages for the marm. She was to pay the marm her weekly stipend until such time as the indebtedness was paid back, after three months. Then she was to begin paying the regular wage. All of us believed, because it was she who told us, we would be paying off our debt for six months and we did not question that we would only receive a stipend during that time. Ladies, I'm certain it is a fact when I tell you, Shelly Neudermeyer kept three months of our wages for herself."

More gasps arose from the ladies and Karen continued, "That was by no means all of it. Unbeknownst to anyone was the fact that both the train company and the stagecoach company were giving generous discounts to the town for transportation of marms. Why? Because of the frequency with which the town used those services."

"Shelly Neudermeyer never told a soul about the discounts. She kept the marm's wages and she kept that refunded discount from the stage and train companies, and then she charged the marms she fired the full fare prices and kept the overcharge money for herself as well. In addition, she gets paid a tidy salary by the town. There are many jobs she is assigned to perform, including being at the school during the lunch hour to watch over the children so their teacher may have a short break. I don't think any of us ever had a break." The mood in the room had turned quite angry.

"Besides stealing from me, from you and from the town in this way, she has even stolen from my son. It specifically states in the charter that a boy is to be paid two dollars a month to keep wood chopped for the marm. Virgil has been paid only 50 cents a month. My husband would not have allowed our son to work for such a low wage, but he did not want some unfortunate marm to freeze to death in that awful little room, nor the schoolchildren to be cold. And by the way ladies, there was money allotted to provide a hot water system and nice furnishings for that little accommodation. I would wager a pot of gold Shelly Neudermeyer put that money in her purse as well."

"The overseer of everything was supposed to be the mayor, but we haven't had a mayor in Heavenly since Sheriff Rick had to run that one out of town a few years back. The men should have immediately held an election but did not. With no one to answer to Shelly Neudermeyer got away with doing exactly as she pleased. We are certainly not at fault ladies, we don't have a say about anything or an opportunity to vote. The men of this town should have voted in a new mayor, they should have made sure she had a supervisor of some sort." The ladies were angrily calling out "That's right!" as they nodded in agreement.

"Think about this as well, she was running what amounted to a lucrative mail order bride business in a town with a serious shortage of women, while the town paid the expenses of her enterprise. The men had no incentive to investigate, we ladies have provided many of them with a happy home life. Shelly Neudermeyer knew just what she was doing."

Karen went on, "I think you'll agree, it's time the women of Heavenly put our collective foot down and let the men in this town know action is needed. I believe when they discover how much of their tax dollars went into that terrible woman's purse changes will be made, including reinstating our marm. Especially if our men want a happy home life."

The ladies were fuming as they talked among themselves. They reached a unanimous decision that since the sheriff was the senior person of authority in the town it was his job to officially fire Shelly Neudermeyer. They also wanted additional charges brought against her for the wrongs she'd done. After more discussion the ladies of the circle locked arms and walked as a group to the sheriff's office.

Upon arrival they found not only the sheriff but Mr. Milton Mamet.

When Sheriff Rick Grimes went to work that day he had not expected to be confronted not only by the banker, but by a group of disgruntled and agitated ladies. When they arrived at his office looking angry and determined, and with his own wife right up front, he most certainly agreed to listen to their demands. He stood before them with hands resting on his hips and his head cocked to one side, and as he gave his full attention to Karen she explained to him all that she'd discovered.

The ladies cheered him when he told them that thanks to the information Karen had given him, and the statement from Milton Mamet with regards to the funds, he would be charging Shelly Neudermeyer with several counts of fraud and theft, on top of the assault charges already filed. He was unable to completely suppress his smile as he informed them, "The circuit judge isn't due to come through Heavenly again for another four months. That will give Shelly Neudermeyer plenty of time to sit in her cell and reflect on the wrongs she has committed against our town and against you ladies."

It was his own wife Lori who spoke up then, "Rick, you're the authority in town. You can make the decision about the marm. The women are in agreement that Beth Greene should be reinstated to the position of marm and we also want to see Olivia be appointed as the new schoolboard president."

The sheriff had twenty strong-minded women standing before him, and one of those women happened to be the woman with whom he shared his bed. It didn't take him long to decide, "Agreed. You ladies know what's best for the children, if that's how you think it should be handled then that's the way it will be."

Karen and Amy hurried away from the group to let Beth know the news.

* * *

As Merle Dixon's family said grace and then sat for their dinner his wife confessed to him, "Husband I was up to something today," and she told him and her children all that had happened.

Her husband smiled at her and their children, "Well now, I knew my own Dear One would find a way ta make that old hen pay for the things she done. Thank you for keepin' me from gettin' myself in a whole lotta trouble. I'm a lucky man ta be married ta one so clever and so fierce."

00

Earlier that day, when Daryl agreed to dinner at Amy and Zach's home he had no idea he would be moving Beth back to the schoolhouse after dessert. He was never more pleased to provide assistance.

The schoolhouse and the classroom were both freezing and he quickly took the quilt from the bed wrapping it around her. "I'll get the fires goin' real quick. Gonna take it a while ta get warm though."

When he had fires blazing in both stoves he went to her and they stood close to the one in her room. The quilt was now around them both, his arms holding it snuggly across her shoulders. At first he smiled at her and then his look became more thoughtful and he began to speak, "Beth I's so restless last night. I hardly slept for thinkin' of ya. I felt sad knowin' you were sad and I's mad at myself that I couldn't seem ta do anythin' about it. Then I felt bad about leavin' ya there alone at Zach an Amy's."

His head was slightly bowed but his eyes were looking up at her as he continued, "I know I ain't an educated man like your brother. I didn't even start at school til I's nine, then I quit when I's ten and went ta work. Karen made me study some at home, she wanted me ta learn my readin' an writin' and how ta do my figures, but that's all I know. I like ta think though that I got the know-how ta do a lot things, even though I ain't educated. I ain't stupid either an I ain't one ta shy away from hard work."

His tone got quite serious but she could also hear his nervousness as he went on, "I want ya ta know that in my business I always got plenty a work comin' in an I turn a good dollar. Ya seen my house an I know it ain't a plantation house like they got down south, but it's a good one an I own it free an clear of the bank or any other loan. It's well-built and it's warm. When I bought the business and the land they was just barely startin' ta build that house. I finished it myself an I like ta think I done it right."

He finally seemed to relax a little as he told her, "Most men like me, smithies, don't stay at it their whole life. It can be a backbreaker bendin' over a hot fire all day and poundin' molten metal. But I like it, I like doin' it. Still I got bigger plans, I got dreams Beth."

"Virgil's gonna be graduatin' eighth grade next year an he'll be all done with school. That's when he's comin' ta work for me full time. I ain't gonna have him do nuthin' for a long time except learn the ferrier part a the business. All of it. I want him ta know everythin' there is ta know about horses an how ta care for em. Ta my way of thinkin' it's the most important part a bein' a good blacksmith."

She was listening to his every word and wondering why on this freezing night, as they stood together wrapped in her quilt, he would feel the need to tell her all of this. But she stayed quiet and she listened closely as he continued.

"This spring I aim ta make a claim, a homestead claim on the 160 acre parcel that joins my land. I got five years ta prove it up and then the deed'll be mine. I ain't gonna have trouble with improvin' it, I already got buildin' plans for a horse barn and corrals, even a little house."

"I ain't giving up my smith business Beth, but I also got a mind ta have a horse ranch. That's where Virg bein' a ferrier is gonna be important, I aim ta have him workin' with me. I wanna raise the best horses in the west. Saddlehorses, trail horses and work horses. There's good money ta be made in the horse trade but that ain't all of it. I got a love for the animal and it seems they got a love for me."

"My reason for tellin' ya all this Beth is cuz I want ya ta be a part a my plans. I want those plans ta be our plans. I want ya ta be my partner. If ya say yes I'm thinkin' we could do it a week from this Saturday."

She couldn't imagine beginning such an undertaking in just over a week. There must be a misunderstanding, "Do what Daryl?"

"Get married." He was stunned that the words he'd been so sure he would struggle with had come out almost on their own. Then he remembered he was supposed to ask her, and he did, "Elizabeth Greene will ya marry me? Please?"

She was glad his arms were holding her so tightly, otherwise she might have dropped to the floor from the shock his question brought. Yet it was not a bad shock. It was the most wonderful kind of shock. She couldn't deny she'd thought more than once about the possibility that someday they would marry, but never had she considered it would happen so soon.

There were so many things to think about. He had not sought permission from her brother, a nearly criminal offense in the south. And there was logic. Logic told her it was far too early in their courtship to entertain the idea of marriage. And although they had shared so much, still they hardly knew one another. He was so different, they were so different. But she put all those thoughts aside because no matter what logic told her she knew exactly what her heart wanted. She smiled and her arms held him more tightly and she answered, "Yes. I would be proud to be your wife."

He felt a warm feeling rush through him. She'd agreed. He was so happy and he felt proud too. What came next came so naturally there was no time to seek permission. He simply cradled her face in his hands and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. It was warm and it was loving, and it was as if they could feel their emotions come to life even more with their bodies held together so closely and their lips meeting in such a sweet kiss.

He slowly drew his lips from hers and she'd never seen him smile so broadly; she was also certain her own smile was just as wide. Her hand went to her lips and as she lightly touched them she whispered, "My first kiss."

He wasn't sure why he would be surprised by those words, it made sense with a woman like her. He pulled her back into the hug and nuzzled his nose on her ear whispering, "I feel proud ta be the man ta have your first kiss. I hope ta kiss ya every day for the rest a my life."

He drew back again and looking in her eyes told her, "Wish I could marry ya this Saturday instead a waitin', but I ain't gonna make ya my wife on the same day we're butcherin' a hog."

She shook her head smiling, "No, I agree that wouldn't seem quite right. And Daryl we have so many plans we have to make and quickly."

"Plans?"

"Well yes, plans for the ceremony and reception."

"Ceremony? That sounds like…well I thought we was just gonna have Eastman marry us an maybe afterward have some lunch at Merle an Karen's. What was you thinkin'?" He felt her small body stiffen in his arms and he knew then he'd made a mistake. He went about trying to correct it, "I don't know nuthin' about plannin' this kinda stuff or what's the right way ta do it. I just want us ta be married and for you ta be happy. You tell me what ya want an that's what we'll do."

And there in his arms she realized everything she wanted, she wanted to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Perhaps all those trappings and trimmings she'd dreamed of as a young girl weren't really what mattered. "I think you're right, we'll keep it small and not at all fancy."

He smiled that big smile again as he teased, "Make it fancy if that's what ya want. I can be fancy, ya seen my church clothes." Then he realized and he told her, "Best not say anythin' ta anyone til we tell Merle an Karen. Otherwise you an me both are gonna be in a world a trouble with them. They'll expect ta be the first ta know. After work tomorrow I can pick ya up an we'll go ta their place for dinner. We can tell em then."

"Just arrive for dinner without having been invited or letting them know we're coming?"

"It's gotta be like that. If I stop in the mornin' an tell Karen you an me are comin' over after work ta talk to em, she'll figure what's goin' on right away."

"Yes I suppose that's true." She still couldn't quite believe it all herself.

He was reluctant to leave her but he knew he must. Before he left he stoked the fires once more then took her in his arms again, "I'll be glad when I can take ya home with me. When we're married I promise I ain't ever gonna let ya get cold again."

As soon as the door closed behind him her mind got so busy. She was happy and excited and anxious to talk to Karen, to Amy and to Merna about plans, yet she also had apprehension. Was this truly the right thing for her? It seemed so soon, was it too soon? Would she really be able to live in this mountain country the rest of her life? Was she cut out to be the wife of a horse rancher? She had so many questions yet the answer to each was that he would be there with her, he would be her husband and surely with him by her side she would have a happy life wherever they might be.

She would have to write her brother immediately. She would have to tell him and her dear sister in law what she had planned. By the time they received the letter the marriage would have taken place. It would be too late for Shawn to intervene. She knew he would be angry and she knew her sister in law would cry. That's when she felt the tears in her own eyes. She missed them and she wondered if she would ever see any of them again.

He was feeling so many things. He was excited by the idea of her being his wife, and he couldn't deny he looked forward to her sharing his bed. He was desirous of her and anxious to truly make her his, not just in heart but in body. Yet he had his worries. Life in the high country was not always an easy life. Would she grow tired of the brutal winters and living her life in a small log home? Would she begin to pine for the life she'd had and someday decide to leave and go back to Georgia? Those questions were heavy on his mind, but still she had his heart and his heart told him it was a chance worth taking. He knew that never would he ever care for a woman in the way he cared for Beth Greene.

* * *

He was up early the next morning and as he began to prepare his morning meal the question occurred to him, did she have food for breakfast? He was certain she did not. He smiled as he gathered together a few things.

Unlike the first time he'd fixed her a meal, this time when he knocked on her door she was up and dressed and that caused him a moment of disappointment. The other morning when he'd arrived unannounced he'd enjoyed seeing her in her nightclothes with her sleepy eyes and her hair all a mess. He looked forward to the time he'd be waking to that sight each morning. "Daryl, good morning, what a surprise, come in."

"I hope it's a good surprise. I's thinkin' ya might not have any food here an I should cook ya some breakfast." Everything suddenly became so clear to her and she understood exactly what it was about him, it was that about him. It was the way his actions always showed how much he cared. It was how he always thought about her and what she might need, and the way he always concerned himself with her well-being. Yes, she told herself, marrying him was the best decision she would ever make.

They were both smiling throughout the brief meal, and several times his hand reached over to hers giving it a little squeeze. He warmed her heart with his actions and then his words, "I'm lookin' forward to the time when every mornin' I'll look across the table and see your pretty face."

* * *

Even with having stopped at her place he was at work early that morning. He had several horses to shoe and shovel and axe orders to fill. He was hopeful the work would not just keep his body busy, he hoped it would also keep his mind engaged. He had not been able to stop thinking of her and the promise they would soon make to one another. Something else was on his mind too, sharing the news with his brother and sister that evening. He was sure they would be happy to hear it, and he was certain that for himself there was no better decision he'd ever made than to ask Beth Greene to be his bride.

With no work until Monday she had some time on her hands and so Beth spent her morning writing in her journal, detailing all the events of the past two days including the breakfast visit that morning. She wrote of his proposal and she sketched a small heart next to the paragraph where she chronicled the words he'd spoken, "Elizabeth Greene will ya marry me? Please?"

Then she performed a task she had not looked forward to at all, writing a letter to her brother. She apologized to Shawn for her disobedience, but she also did her best to explain to him that an important part of her being able to feel like an adult was making some decisions on her own. Including the decision regarding the man she would marry. She told her brother of her betrothed. She assured him Daryl Dixon was a good, solid and righteous man. She told her brother about his business and the work he did and of his home and their plans for the future.

The thought came to her then, perhaps she should ask Daryl to please write to her brother as well. Since permission had not been sought it seemed like the proper gesture to make. It would show her brother respect and sincerity. She hoped her intended would agree.

00

Andrea Harrison didn't move back to the saloon because she longed to return to Philip Blake's bed. That was one of the last places on earth she ever wanted to be, but she was going to make him think otherwise. She'd given up so much of herself because of him, because at first she had believed the lies he told her.

She'd gone along with his plan to bilk gambling men and she'd allowed herself to be sold to the highest bidder. Then Philip Blake had done unspeakable things to her all while telling her one minute how much he cared, and the next minute calling her a whore.

It wasn't as though she were an innocent but still she was convinced it wasn't right. She thought she should have a say about those personal things, a right to say no to his advances. But whenever she tried to resist it only seemed to make him more determined to get what he wanted, and he would become even more brutal and abusive.

She was determined that was all about to change. Once she'd done what she came to do and he was dead, that's when she'd come clean. She'd tell the sheriff what really happened that night with her, Philip and Spencer Monroe. Spencer was an arrogant spoiled brat, there was no denying that, but he hadn't been the one to beat her.

He'd paid his money and they'd gone upstairs together. It was as they removed their clothes Spencer spotted the playing card tucked in her undergarment. He was angry and he had a right to be. He knew then he'd been cheated and he'd lost a good amount of money to her in that card game. When he started to yell and demand his money back, loudly threatening to expose the cheating scheme, Philip Blake came storming into the room.

The Governor could not afford to have word of the scam get out, so to keep the young man quiet he began to violently beat Spencer. When Andrea yelled at him to stop and tried to pull him off the younger man, the Governor backhanded her so hard she'd fallen and blacked out for a minute. When she came-to she saw Spencer near death. Again she yelled at Philip to stop, that's when he turned his rage on her and began to beat her nearly as violently as he had Spencer. When he was done, as the final humiliation and just like he'd done countless times before, he forced himself on her.

She didn't tell the sheriff the truth for fear Philip Blake would find a way to kill her and Spencer was so badly hurt she knew he wouldn't go right to prison. If the young man survived at all he'd be months in the hospital. She planned that by the time Spencer started to heal Philip would be dead and that's when she'd tell the sheriff the truth. She'd gladly accept whatever punishment the judge gave her for killing the Governor. Nothing, not even a life spent in prison could be worse than living with the monster he was, and she knew he'd never let her go.

So she had the Smithy make her a knife that would do the job and now she tucked it safely away in the drawer of her bedside table. Her plan was simple enough. She'd let Philip Blake have his way with her, she'd do a good job acting as if she'd missed his touch and she'd pretend to enjoy spending that time with him in his bed. After, when she was sure he was asleep, she would take the knife and plunge it into his heart.

Then she couldn't. She stood above him, knife poised and ready, but she couldn't bring herself to stab him. No matter how justified she felt the killing was, murder just wasn't in her. Maybe next time. When he got more brutal maybe it would be easier. Yes, maybe next time she whispered as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

00

That night in the hills outside Heavenly the claimers were lying about their camp drinking, gambling, cussing each other and laughing, and Joe made a plan for himself. Saturday he would slip into town, alone. He was certain he could go unnoticed. He'd get the lay of the land, he'd see how many guns they'd be going up against when the time came to take control of the town. And although he didn't mention it to the others, he also thought while he was checking things out he'd find a woman and have himself a little fun.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen and the ladies of the circle got the job done. Daryl asked and Beth said YES! Andrea has a plan that she can't quite make happen, and Joe has an ominous sounding plan. So much is happening in Heavenly. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll happily say it again, thank you all so much! As you read this chapter you may have to keep reminding yourself it's 1881, and Daryl and Beth are very much people of their time.  
> There's so much going on this chapter. We'd better get started!

 

00

He arrived promptly at 4:30 looking tired but happy as he made a move to hug her, but he stopped himself, "I'm dirty." She let him know, "I don't mind." He nodded but still he was reluctant and simply reached for her hand and kissed it. She caught him and herself by surprise when she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. When she did his arms did as they pleased, and they wrapped themselves around her. He drew her body close to his and they silently held their embrace as they took pleasure in the feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together, and pleasure too in the emotion that seemed to be passing between them.

When he finally drew back he kissed her cheek and when she smiled so demurely he tenderly kissed her lips. They embraced again before he pulled his face away just far enough to ask, "Ya ready ta go ta my brother's?"

She answered truthfully, "I am, but I'm a bit uneasy. What if they're not pleased with the news?"

His arms held her more tightly, "Beth, they know you're my Sweetheart an they're gonna be so happy ta have ya in the family."

He helped her with her coat and when they stepped outside she was a little disappointed to see he had the buckboard. She'd grown quite fond of Ginger and she'd been hoping to ride the little filly again. She thought she should let him know and when she told him he smiled, "I'll take ya ridin' whenever ya wanna go, an not just ta get from here ta there, we can ride just ta enjoy it. I love it too."

And with that she was reminded that he had not yet spoken those words to her, he had not yet said, "I love you." She thought he must because, after all he'd asked her to be his wife. She was sure she loved him, it's why she was making this commitment to him and to making Heavenly her home. Of course, she would not tell him those words, not until he spoke them to her first, that's how it was supposed to be.

They arrived at the home of his family and when he saw the look in Merle and Karen's eyes he knew they suspected something. It was his brother who spoke, "Nice ta see the two of ya and I know my Dear One will be happy ta set a place for ya at our table. Is there some particular reason, other than dinner and ta see my shinin' face, that ya might be here?"

Beth saw the back of Daryl's neck flush and she felt her own checks turn pink, and then he took her hand in his and said, "We got news ta share." He drew in a deep breath, gently squeezed her hand and told his brother and sister, "I asked Beth ta marry me an she said yes. I'm plannin' ta see if Eastman will do it Saturday after next."

His words started quite the commotion. There was hugging and congratulations, well wishes and questions and Mary Ellen couldn't seem to stop jumping up and down. She finally calmed enough to ask Beth, "Are you gonna be my sister now?"

Beth smiled as she ran an open hand over the little girl's hair, "Not quite your sister Mary Ellen, I'm going to be your Mama's sister and your Auntie."

The little girl was all smiles as she responded excitedly, "I never had an Auntie before!"

Daryl took over then, "Well ya just wait about a week an a half little girl an you're gonna get the best one."

Karen smiled when she asked, "Just a week and a half? That's all the time we have to plan?"

Daryl was reminded again just how little he understood about the wedding part of marriage. He was sure it was best to leave the women in charge. "Well I'ma do whatever Beth wants. We agreed on a week from Saturday an like I said, I plan ta talk ta Eastman tomorrow mornin'."

After the evening meal Virgil and Cyrus were tasked with doing the dishes while Merle and Daryl went out to have a smoke. Karen, Beth and Mary Ellen went to work planning the special day. Mary Ellen wrapped her small arm through Beth's and asked, "Who gets to come to your wedding Auntie?"

Beth's heart melted at the little girl's use of the term, "We're not going to have many guests, just a few people who are important to us, like you and your family. We would also like to ask Merna and Jim, Lori and Rick and Amy and Zach. Your Uncle Daryl wants to invite some people who are important to his business, the Monroe's and Abe and Rosita Ford. Of course, Eastman and Olivia will be there." Beth paused a moment and turned to Karen, "That's something to think about too, Daryl hasn't spoken to Eastman yet. Until we're sure Eastman is agreeable I don't suppose we should make too many plans."

Karen smiled shaking her head side to side, "Eastman will be of a mind to do it, Olivia will see to that. She's been praying you and Daryl would marry since the first Sunday he came to church to hear you sing." The words brought a smile to Beth's lips and a blush to her cheeks.

Karen continued, "It's our way here that your guests will bring gifts of food and after the service there will be a celebration meal. Olivia will expect to host the meal at the parsonage, unless you prefer something else?"

"That sounds so wonderful, what a lovely tradition."

Karen smiled and took Beth's hand, "If you're in agreement Mary Ellen and I would love to bake your celebration cake."

"That's very kind and so thoughtful of you. If you're sure it's not too much bother then, yes please, and thank you so much Karen and you too Mary Ellen."

* * *

Out near the shed the men smoked their cigarettes and Merle asked his brother, "So you're sure this is what ya want, huh? You ain't just after someone ta warm your bed at night. You're willin' ta take care a that young woman for the rest a your life no matter what else happens. Is that so?"

Daryl felt some anger that his brother would think to ask such a question, but he knew Merle was only trying to look out for him and for Beth too. "I gave it a lotta thought an I can't think a anythin' I could ever want more than ta take care a Beth an make my life with her."

Merle clapped him on the back, "That's good then, she's a fine woman and I'm sure she'll make ya a good wife an I know you'll make her a good husband little brother." Merle took a long drag and asked, "What about children?"

"We ain't really talked about it but I wanna have children. Maybe not right at first, maybe after a year or so."

"Ya know how ta see to it ya don't have them babies?"

"Shit Merle, do we gotta talk about this? Yeah I know."

Merle couldn't help but laugh and say the words aloud, "Just pull n pray."

"Quit it, ya asshole."

Daryl's neck had reddened, and his brother could see he was getting irritated, but Merle had more to say, "Just tryin' ta look out for you an her too. That's why I'ma be serious an tell ya, when ya get her in your bed don't ya get all eager an forget yourself. She ain't one a them gals ya messed around with down in Billins. Ya need ta take your time with a woman like her, an be gentle."

Daryl had endured all the brotherly advice he could tolerate, "Fuck you Merle."

Merle nodded, "C'mon now little brother. I ain't meanin' no disrespect, just givin' a reminder. She's gonna be my little sister an I gotta watch over her same as I do you."

This was a happy time and he wanted to keep it that way, so Daryl took a deep breath, nodded his head and told his brother, "I know what you're doin' Merle an you know I don't like talkin' about that shit."

Merle smiled, wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and answered, "Yeah I know, but I needed ta say it."

* * *

The first thing he did when they walked in her little room was add wood to both fires, then he went to her and wrapped her in his arms. He smiled that kind of small shy smile he sometimes had as his eyes locked on hers and his fingers played with her stray curls. He tucked the hair behind her ear and asked, "So ya got your job back an now ya gotta quit. Is that gonna make ya feel sad again?"

She wondered why she hadn't thought about it. Of course he would expect her to give up her teaching position and devote her time to making a home for them, and to being a proper wife to him.

He sensed it right away, something wasn't right. Her look had suddenly turned so sad and it occurred to him, "You was plannin' ta quit, weren't ya?"

"I suppose I hadn't given it the thought I should have. There have been so many things that seem to be happening all at once and everything is changing so quickly. In the excitement I just…well I don't know. But of course, I'll quit. I would never expect you to allow me to keep my position." That's what she said but he could see in her eyes and hear in her voice she was unhappy.

He drew her in closer, "Beth, it ain't my aim ta be mean or ta make ya sad. I just, well I never thought about it either I s'pose. It's the way it's s'posed ta be though. It ain't right a man's wife should work when there ain't no need for it. I can support my family an I don't care for the idea of ya workin'." Those were his honest feelings, still at the heart of him he knew he couldn't just take something from her she loved so much. He didn't want to be the one to make her sad. He shrugged a little and added, "But I got dreams an I guess it's only right I should remember you got dreams too. If teachin' is your dream I ain't such a mean son of a…gun that I'ma take that away from ya."

She wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist and they remained quiet for a moment, then she spoke, "Could we compromise? I would like to finish what I started. I'd like to see the children through to the end of the school year. If you would allow me to do that, when the end of the school year comes I'll give up my position with no sadness or regret."

She saw his neck flush as he began to answer and when he was done speaking she knew she was far more red than he, "I will allow it for now. But if it should happen that you…that you should be in the family way then I will expect ya ta quit."

"Yes of course I would. And Daryl, if it should happen you don't feel I'm able to be a good wife to you because of my work, I won't question your decision and I promise I won't cry. I'll give up my position immediately."

He held her so close and the feeling of his strong warm body was causing her to yearn for him in some way that was new to her. Still, although it was a new feeling she recognized what the yearning was. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought she would have that kind of desire for him.

She wished she knew more about the intimate moments a husband and wife share, she wished her sister lived close-by so she could ask her about such things. But maybe not, she didn't think she could bring herself to talk to anyone about those matters.

00

Knowing her friend was an early riser Beth was at her home by eight the next morning and Amy was all smiles when she opened the door, "Beth I'm so happy to see you. Please come in, come in, I'll make us tea."

They sat in the parlor side by side on the settee and Amy was grinning, "I just know you came to share some news with me, I can see it in your smiling eyes. What is it Beth?"

Beth couldn't help her nervous giggle when she answered, "It's Daryl, he's asked me to marry him and I have accepted."

Amy smiled with delight, "Oh my goodness, that is such wonderful and exciting news. Have you told his brother and sister?"

"Yes and they're pleased and happy for us. Karen has already helped me a little with the plans."

"Please, will you share those plans with me?"

Beth confessed, "Yes, of course I will, that's why I'm here and so early, I could hardly wait to tell you." The young women sat holding hands and sipping their tea while Beth told Amy of the plans they had made, a wedding at the church, the few guests they would invite and lunch afterward. "And Karen has offered to bake the celebration cake."

Amy gave Beth's hand a little squeeze and offered, "Well I don't want to impose, but I would also like to offer something for your special day. Perhaps you would want to make use of my wedding dress."

Beth let out a gasp, "Oh my Amy, that's much too kind. I couldn't accept such generosity."

"Beth, please don't be shy about accepting. My Mama and I sewed on that dress for three months and it's only been worn one time. It seems like a sin it should just hang in the wardrobe unused. I know it will be a bit too large for you but I'm quite an accomplished seamstress. I could take it in so that it will fit and flatter you perfectly." She stood and still holding Beth's hand said, "I can't wait to see you in it, I know it will be just beautiful. Come, let's have you try it on!" Amy's excitement was contagious and Beth was now eager to try the dress.

They went to the guest room and Amy helped Beth into the gown. They both let out an excited squeak as they stood looking at the reflection of the bride-to-be in the mirror. Beth was all smiles, "The first time I visited your home I noticed the portrait of you and Zach above your mantle. I thought to myself then, that is the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen. Are you sure Amy? It's your special dress."

"It is my special dress and it will be even more special now." Just as the words were out of her mouth there was a knock on the door. "That must be my sister, she often comes by for tea in the mornings, she hates spending her entire day in the saloon."

It was indeed Andrea and although she wore her saloon attire she also wore both a shawl and a coat. As she stepped in the house she looked at both Amy and Beth, smiled and asked, "My goodness what are you young ladies up to this morning? Playing dress up?"

Beth smiled nervously and her cheeks were pink as Amy answered her sister, "Don't tease now Andrea. We have joyful news, Beth and Daryl are betrothed! I've offered her the use of my dress for the ceremony."

Beth didn't know what she'd expected from Andrea but she was pleasantly surprised. The woman's voice was kind and sincere as her hand went to Beth's elbow and she said, "That's lovely, I couldn't be happier for you Dear. Smithy is a good man, he'll make a fine husband and I'm sure you'll be a sweet wife to him."

Beth was touched by the woman's words, "Thank you very much for your good wishes."

The three women went to the guest room where Andrea hung her coat but kept the shawl on for modesty. She helped her sister pin the gown for alterations and Beth couldn't seem to thank them enough, "You've been very kind and generous. Thank you both so much."

When the task was complete Beth dressed and the ladies went back to the parlor for tea. As Amy filled their cups her sister asked about the wedding plans and Beth happily shared again, until she realized Andrea was not on the guest list. She was embarrassed and Amy's sister seemed to sense it, "Don't you fret now, I understand Beth. It wouldn't do to have the town whore at your wedding."

The moment was awkward and Beth felt so awful and it seemed unfair, but she didn't know what more to say. Then Andrea reached for her hand and asked, "It's a lot of excitement and there are going to be a lot of changes in your life. Are you feeling anxious at all?"

Indeed, there was that one thing she was very anxious about. Something she'd been so sure she couldn't talk about, she couldn't even quite bring herself to look in the other woman's eyes. She felt her face heat up and she was chewing at her bottom lip. How could she even think to discuss the matter with this woman? She didn't know but she felt some desperation, and Andrea was a woman who would know about such matters. She herself had just the barest of ideas about what 'the act' involved. She'd seen animals on the farm but people weren't animals and could it really be that way? All she'd ever heard about people and the act was, a wife was to be submissive to her husband, and that the things he would do would be painful for her. She wanted and needed information before her wedding night. Her throat felt dry and her voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper when she admitted, "I feel anxious about my wifely duty."

Amy's sister smiled as she held Beth's hand a little tighter, "Smithy looks rough and I know that he can indeed be rough, I have witnessed him in a brawl or two. But I've also seen that there's a kindness and a gentleness to him. That tender side of him will serve you well in the bedroom." On those words Beth thought maybe her heart had stopped and that maybe the air had gone out of her lungs.

Andrea went on, "Don't agonize Dear. Laying with a man you love in his bed, it should not cause you to worry. Not with the right man. The right man won't force himself on you or hurt you. The right man will want to share a closeness with you. That closeness can bring just as much pleasure to the woman as it brings to the man. That is, if the man you're with is of a mind to be loving and patient and see to your needs as well as to his own. I believe you'll have that with Smithy. I believe you'll find your pleasure with him."

The woman's words brought Beth some measure of comfort, they even made her think ahead to her wedding night with something other than fear, but she was mortified to be having the conversation. And then Andrea added, "If you don't want to find yourself in the same delicate condition as my sister now finds herself, you just tell Smithy not to leave his seed in you."

Beth was certain her face was scarlet and she half-expected to drop in a faint, then Amy reached for her hand, "Beth, my sister can be plainspoken but what she says is true. Your husband will teach you and you'll learn. You'll see, with a good man it's not simply the woman giving and the man taking. The act can bring even greater love and closeness to your marriage."

00

The blacksmith was in his shop at six a.m. stoking his hearth and getting his tools assembled for the day. He had harnesses to work on for the Monroes that morning, but before he got started on that job he tended the rental horses. Abraham would be by at six thirty to pick up two. The horses would be working at his place the next couple of days as part of the hog trade. He needed stout ones and Daryl was sending Buck and Irish with him.

Abe arrived like he always did, he was loud and blustery but mostly good-natured. He and the blacksmith got along in the way men do. A handshake and a slap on the back, a word or two about work and the weather and how life was treating them, and Daryl almost mentioned the wedding to the other man. Something stopped him though, he would wait and talk to Eastman first. If all was well when he picked up his horses and the hog Friday evening, he'd extend his invitation.

When the big redhead left Daryl hung his sign on the door and made his way to the parsonage. Although it was early Eastman and Olivia were awake, dressed and reading the bible together at their kitchen table. They welcomed the blacksmith and Olivia poured him coffee.

Daryl nodded a thank you and took a sip from the cup. Knowing the Smithy would not have stopped by just to visit and drink coffee, Eastman asked him what was on his mind.

He pursed his lips, chewed a bit on the bottom one and answered, "I asked Beth Greene ta be my wife and she said she would. I's wonderin' if you'd do the service a week from Saturday."

Eastman looked thoughtful while Olivia looked like she might jump from her seat in delight, but she waited for her husband to speak. "Have you given this due thought Daryl?"

Daryl had thought the question would be asked and he was ready with his answer, "Yes, I thought about it quite a while an I'm sure I wanna take her for my wife."

What came from the preacher next caught Daryl by surprise. He hadn't anticipated being questioned in such a way. He had only expected to be asked if he was sure and to confirm a date and time. Eastman's words were direct, "I understand you have feelings of affection, but do you understand all that you are promising? In Colossians 3:18 it's written 'Wives, submit to your husbands, as is fitting in the Lord' but you must remember there is also your responsibility that comes with that. You cannot simply care for your wife's needs in material and physical ways, your far greater responsibility is being the spiritual leader in your home. You've come to worship with us on Sundays because of her, will you continue to worship once she's your wife?"

On that Daryl took a good swallow from his cup, wishing he were just about anywhere else having a conversation about anything else. But he had his answer, he knew he would always care for Beth just like he knew the only reason he'd been so regular about church was because of her. He answered honestly, "Yes, if it's important ta her it's important ta me. I'll see to it she gets here an I'll accompany her if that's what she wants."

Eastman smiled responding, "Corinthians 1, 'For the unbelieving husband is made holy because of his wife.' Alright, a week from Saturday it is. Olivia and I will meet with you both this Sunday after services to further discuss the wedding and your roles as husband and wife." He looked to Olivia then, "Shall we have the ceremony at eleven and the celebration meal here right after?"

Olivia smiled, weddings were always at eleven Saturday morning and the celebrations were always at the parsonage afterwards, but she answered her husband, "Yes I think that sounds perfect." Then she turned to Daryl, "If Beth has anything she'd like to ask me privately, please tell her to feel free to call on me. And Daryl, I don't think you could have found a finer woman to ask and I'm confident you'll be a good husband to her."

* * *

Friday afternoon he had a hog to pick up from Abraham so he closed the shop an hour early. He wouldn't be working Saturday morning, he'd be butchering a hog. He added that to the note on the door, "Come by my place if it's an emergency."

He intended to take Beth to his brother's home where she would stay with Karen and the children while he and Merle went after the hog. More and more he was finding he did not like her living in that schoolhouse alone.

He knocked and she answered right away, he stepped in and they hugged. The longing for her was always with him and this time he didn't deny himself, he leaned in and kissed her lips and when he did he opened his own lips a bit. She was startled when he took her lower lip between his and began sucking on it ever so lightly. She found she didn't mind. What she also found was lately when he held her and when he kissed her she didn't want him to stop, she wanted something more.

But for now there could be no more, it wouldn't be proper and there was also work to be done.

They sat side by side in the wagon, he held the reins in one strong hand and her hand in his other. She was nervous and unsure but she asked him, "Daryl, would you consider writing a short letter to my brother?"

His brow furrowed, "Letter? What sort of letter?"

"Um, well, until such time as you and I marry, and I become part of your family, my brother is still the head of my family. Since we were not near enough to him for you to ask him for my hand, I hoped perhaps you'd be willing to write him a letter about our betrothal and the promise you are making to care for me."

Another something he hadn't thought of, and again he saw that getting married was far more complicated than he'd imagined. He thought he would ask her, he hoped she would say yes and then they and his family would simply stand before Eastman and Eastman would say the words that joined them together as husband and wife. But no, none of it was quite so simple. Still if this was what she wanted then this was what he would do. "If it's your custom an that's what ya want, then yes, I'll write the letter. I ain't no letter writer though so it's gonna be a short one. Is that alright?"

She loved him for the man he was and she knew it was true, he was no letter writer and he was only doing this to please her, "A short letter will be just perfect."

* * *

When Saturday morning came he did not send Virgil to pick her up, he arrived himself at just after five in the morning. Her eyes were sleepy and the look made him want to lay her down right then, but never would he be so forward with her. He would wait the week until she was his bride. She was dressed and mostly ready except to lace her shoes. "Here, lemme do that for ya."

She giggled, "Daryl, I'm old enough to dress myself."

"Yeah, an I'm old enough ta dress ya too." His response had them both blushing and thinking of the closeness they would soon share.

The day was busy. Beth had never seen a hog butchered and it seemed more work to prepare the animal than it had the game meat. There was the scraping of the skin to remove the coarse hairs and then the actual skinning of the animal.

She learned then from Karen how to make the cracklins Merle had ask for. The big black outdoor kettle hung from three chains above a wood fire, not far from the barn. They stoked the fire and filled the pot to halfway with fat. When the temperature was right, they carefully added pieces of the pig skin that had just a small about of meat still attached.

Beth knew of cracklins but never had she thought about the making of them, and never had she eaten one. She couldn't help but find it all quite disgusting. Although, they did smell delicious as they cooked but she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to eat of the skin of a hog. Later though, when the cracklins were cooled enough to cut into pieces she agreed to try the smallest bite of one. Much to her surprise she found it to be quite tasty.

Later, when the fat in the cookpot had cooled, Virgil got an oversized wooden bucket and lay a piece of cheesecloth over the top, securing the cloth with a metal band. Daryl and Merle together lifted the heavy cook pot and slowly and carefully poured the still warm fat through the cheesecloth and into the bucket. Nothing went to waste; the rendered fat would soon serve some other purpose.

Daryl had built a large smoker and once the hog was butchered more work began. It was a long day spent smoking some of the meat cuts and curing others. As she watched him work she was more convinced than ever, there was nothing the man she would soon marry could not do.

* * *

It was so dark and so cold when at just after six that night he returned her to the schoolhouse. He held the lamp while she found her key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside with her, got her lamps lit and checked her fires, stoking both.

He took her in his arms and he told her of his concern, "I don't feel right leavin' ya here alone Beth. I don't. I wish there was some other way. Merle an Karen got no room for their own family or I'd have ya stayin' with them. I know it ain't right you should stay with me but I wish ya could. I'd feel better knowin' for sure you're safe. I'm half tempted ta ask Zach ta let ya stay there til we're married." The more he spoke the more frustrated he became, "I don't know but I need ta figure sumthin' cuz I ain't happy."

She hated being there alone just as much as he hated leaving her, but she tried to ease his mind. Her arms went around his waist and held him tightly, "Its fine Daryl, I'll be just fine and it's only one more week. Please don't worry yourself. It won't be long and I'll be with you all the time."

He wasn't convinced but he didn't want to worry her, "Yeah, you're probably right an it won't be long, it just can't come soon enough for me." He held her as tightly as he thought he could without hurting her, then he drew his cheek away from hers and gave her a very different kind of kiss. This kiss held a passion and a need she hadn't felt before, yet she immediately recognized it for what it was. Desire. His mouth was open just a bit and his tongue moved along her lips ever so lightly before slipping into her mouth, where it teased and played with hers. She should have been shocked, maybe even disgusted, but it felt so good and so warm and she found it made her feel that feeling again, the feeling that she wanted more with him.

Again his leaving was reluctant but he could not stay there and she could not stay with him. He gave her one last kiss goodbye and reminded her, "As soon as I shut the door ya lock it. I'll be back for ya just after eight in the mornin'."

* * *

Late that afternoon the head of the Claimers band, Joe, had left their camp and made his way to Heavenly. It was only to be him, but one of his men did not obey the rules. A tall rangy fellow named Len, a man with a particularly sour disposition and a penchant for fighting, sneaked away from the outlaw camp and also made his way to town.

Len was lurking in the shadows, slipping between buildings and searching for whatever he may decide to claim as his own. That's when he saw her, a small blonde woman. He watched as a big fellow helped her down from a wagon and took her into the schoolhouse. Ah he thought, the local marm. When shortly the fellow left the schoolhouse and rode off in the wagon, Len sneered and made his move.

As soon as her intended rode off Beth retrieved her sewing kit and Sunday dress from the wardrobe. The hem had come loose and she wanted to repair it, then have a bath. She could not go to church without bathing. Not after they'd butchered and smoked meat.

She had just sat herself at the small table, scissors in one hand and spool of thread in the other when the knock came to her door. She smiled, Daryl must have forgotten something, perhaps he needed one more kiss.

She set the thread down but for some reason she kept the scissors in her hand. She opened the door with a smile, but before she knew what was happening a hand went over her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist. The tall foul-smelling man forcibly picked her up and carried her to her bed, throwing her down on it. He had a leering grin as he threatened, "Well, well, aren't you the pretty little one. You an me are gonna have us a whole lotta fun tonight."

The blacksmith hadn't gone but a quarter mile when he gave a slight movement of the reins, clicked his tongue and he and Blackie turned and began to make their way back to the schoolhouse. He did not have a firm plan, he only knew his Sweetheart would not spend this night alone.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our couple each got some wedding advice - wanted or not. They seem to be getting closer and closer and there are some lovely wedding plans in place. On a nasty note, the Claimers, at least two of them, have come to Heavenly. Yike! Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I know last chapter was a rough ending and I thank you all for only mildly scolding me. Let's get right to it!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape

 

00

Never had she felt so scared and so helpless. She was aware of exactly what the man intended to do to her and she was doing everything in her power to fight back. She tried to break his hold and get away, she pushed at him, she kicked and screamed, she even tried biting his neck. None of it seemed to help, he was so much bigger and stronger than she; her efforts to break free only made him laugh. "Keep fightin' little one, I like it when you're strugglin'."

She bent her leg and thrust up fast in an effort to knee him in the groin. He saw it coming and skirted the move, then slapped her hard for trying. She screamed and his big hand grabbed onto her face, squeezing hard as he yelled, "Ya shut up now, we don't want no one ta hear us." And with that his hand went around her throat and he pushed on her abdomen with bent leg, pinning her in place.

He leered at her, smiling and licking his lips as he began to tear at her clothes, and again she screamed, "No! No!"

Something, a gut feeling, had the blacksmith filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. He wasn't sure what might be wrong, he just knew that something was. His senses told him she was in some kind of danger and he should hurry to her. He turned Blackie around and they picked up the pace as they hurried back to the schoolhouse.

As soon as the school building was in view he knew what his gut had told him was right, something was most definitely amiss. The door to her accommodation was slightly ajar and he was certain that had not been the case when he left. He'd stood by the door before getting in the wagon, waiting until he heard her engage the lock.

If there was someone inside with Beth now it had to be someone menacing. It was too late for visitors and she would not have the door open to the cold and dark. He thought fast and he knew that whoever might be inside with her it was best his own arrival caught them by surprise. He stopped the wagon right where it was, in the middle of the road. He rubbed an open palm along Blackie's neck and told the big horse, "Ya wait right here boy," and he knew Blackie would.

He drew his sidearm, ready for whatever he may encounter as he moved quickly and silently toward the open door, until he heard her scream. The sound let him know she was in peril and he was inside the room in seconds. He knew the image of what he saw would stay burned in his memory for all time.

His Beth, his Sweetheart lay on the bed, a tall stranger had a knee pressed to her stomach holding her down. One of the intruder's hands was clasped around her neck as with the other he ripped at her clothes. Daryl's first reaction would be to shoot, but he couldn't. It was too risky. With the fellow practically on top of her there was a chance the bullet would hit her instead.

Her attacker did not seem aware that Daryl was even in the room and the blacksmith hoped to use the element of surprise to his advantage. He knew if he could catch the intruder unaware it would give him the upper hand and that was the goal. He hurried over to where they were, his moves soundless and determined. Even though the other man was taller the blacksmith managed to raise up and wrap an arm around his neck, squeezing her attacker's throat in the crook of his arm.

He held the pistol to the assailant's head and between gritted teeth he snarled, "You can die right here or ya can take a walk with me down ta the jailhouse. Your choice. I don't mind killin' ya."

It would seem Daryl had the advantage but the other man was a fighter too. He suddenly threw all of his weight back fast and hard into the blacksmith, causing them both to drop backward to the floor and Daryl's gun to fly from his hand.

Beth hastily sat up on the bed, clutching the quilt to her chest in an effort to cover her torn blouse. She was so terribly frightened and everything seemed to be happening so quickly. She scooted herself back at first, getting as much distance between her and the men as possible. And then she scolded herself, "No." She had to be strong, she had to help Daryl.

Earlier her attacker had squeezed at her wrist forcing her to drop the scissors, and now she searched and found them tangled in the bedsheets. She knew they weren't much of a weapon but they were all she had and maybe they would slow the assailant down.

She grabbed the gun that had been knocked from Daryl's hand and she stood waiting for the right moment. She watched as the men rolled about on the floor, punching, kicking and even clawing and biting at each other. Her attacker seemed to gain the upper hand, pinning her Sweetheart to the floor while reaching for the knife at his side and smirking, "I already claimed this one, she's mine." Beth rushed him and with all the strength she possessed she jabbed the scissors into his neck and quickly handed the pistol to a startled Daryl.

The scissor wound was by no means fatal, it was not even enough to stop the man, but it caught him off guard and confused him long enough for Daryl to take his shot. He let the bullet fly, hitting the intruder right between the eyes. The Sweethearts watched as his body rolled off Daryl and onto the floor in a lifeless heap.

It was as if Beth had been shot too as her own limp body immediately dropped to the bed. She was sitting on the edge, tightly clutching her arms around herself and slowly rocking back and forth. Daryl knew then she was in shock and he hurried to her. Her face was bright red on one side and he knew the son of a bitch had struck her.

He wished he hadn't given the asshole such an easy death. "Beth, Sweetheart, are ya hurt? Did he…are ya hurt?"

She'd been so frightened but now with Daryl holding her so tightly, and her holding him just as close, everything seemed much better. At last she felt safe. Although her voice was weak and still fearful she was able to quietly answer, "No, no I'm just so scared and well, I…I'm, I don't know what I am. I was so afraid Daryl. Is he…is he…" The question wouldn't come out.

"He hurt ya Beth, he was gonna hurt ya worse. I ain't ever killed a man before but I had ta kill him. I'd do it again." He held her closer and continued, "I'ma have ta go get the sheriff."

"Don't leave me, please Daryl, please don't leave me." He nodded, took his coat off and put it on her. "Alright, we'll go get him together." Then he pulled her close once more, "You was so brave an so strong. Ya saved me Beth."

00

It had been about six thirty that Saturday night when the stranger came walking in the saloon. When asked he was reluctant but he didn't cause a commotion of any sort. As was required, he checked his pistol at the door. He smiled thinking it was alright, he still had a weapon. There was a Bowie knife hidden in his boot.

The saloon was busy with the local citizens out for their Saturday evening of drinking and gambling and as any stranger would, the man caught their attention. He was a tall fellow, his hair looked to have been dark at one time but was now mostly gray, including the hair of his unkempt beard. His build, the look of him and his demeanor made the locals back away just a little, certain this man was some kind of trouble. He looked to be a rabble-rouser and most definitely one who was quite capable of holding his own in a fight.

The stranger could feel their eyes on him, studying him. But he was arrogant and the local yokels caused him no concern.

There was one man sitting at a table back in the corner, he was neither a regular customer nor a gambler. But with all that had happened in town during the past week, the man had felt inclined to sit and relax with a beer or two that evening. Like the others he'd noticed the stranger as soon as he entered the establishment. The difference was the man in the back felt sure he recognized the stranger from somewhere. He just wasn't sure where that might be or who the stranger might be. So, for now, he simply sipped at his beer and watched the man, hoping his memory would be jarred.

The outsider stood at the bar and ordered himself a whiskey before making his way to the faro table. It was not the card game that intrigued him, it was something else altogether. He'd noticed her the moment he walked in, a scantily clad and smiling blonde woman who seemed to be running the card game. She had his interest and full attention.

It was odd to him, he wasn't the sort to find himself beguiled by a woman. His habit was to use a woman for what he wanted and move on. But the voluptuous blonde with her confident appearance and sassy smile had him intrigued. He had a mind to get to know her. He put an arm around her and with his face close to hers he asked, "Will ya have a little shot a whiskey with me Honey?"

She smiled at him as if he were the most handsome and desirable man she had ever encountered. That was, after all, an important part of her job. She even touched a hand to his cheek when she answered, "Well sure Handsome, if you're buying I'm drinking. Why don't you get yourself some chips too, join me for a game of cards."

The barman had his role as well. While the stranger's attentions were on Andrea, Dwight was pouring the whiskey. What the stranger didn't see was that hers was mostly water, with just enough of the amber liquid to look convincing. The outsider paid for the drinks along with the purchase of a hundred dollars in chips.

As Dwight observed the stranger he was convinced the man wasn't like the usual suckers. He looked to be one who would not be so easily fooled. When the stranger had returned to the faro table Dwight made a move over to the door. He spoke with the muscle there, the bouncer named Caesar, and they agreed to keep their eye on the new man.

The stranger looked at her with what was more of a smirk than a real smile but he did not appear angry. The look seemed to be more of a failed attempt at wordlessly communicating his interest in getting her under the covers. "Here's your drink. Ya got a name Honey?"

She knew what he was about, just like she knew how to do her job. She'd play along. She'd let him think he was going to get everything he desired. First, she would fleece him at the card table and if after that she was forced to take him upstairs, it would only be because he'd paid dearly for the privilege. "Thank you. And yes of course I have a name. I'm Andrea and what's your name handsome?"

"I like the sound of that, Andrea. I'm Joe, and I'm at your service pretty lady."

He sat and patted his knee, encouraging her to sit in his lap. Yet again, Andrea knew her job. She teasingly scolded him, "Now Joe, we can't get so familiar so quickly. Let's play a few hands of cards first and get to know each other a little better." Rather than being disappointed it made the man laugh, the feistier she got the more intrigued he became. Besides, it didn't matter that her words told him no, he was sure her eyes, her lips and her body were telling him that by the end of the night he would have her.

He was an outlaw himself and he liked to think he'd seen it all. Truth was he'd seen plenty. It only took two hands for him to see exactly how the scam worked. He smiled broadly looking around the table at the other players, and he was sly as he made his move without anyone but him and her realizing what he'd done.

He'd reached his hand up her short dress and pulled out a card, laying it in her lap. She'd been caught. As the fear shot through her she felt her stomach twist and her heart begin to beat more rapidly. He turned to her still smiling, "I'd be willing to keep my knowledge of all that to myself, in exchange for certain favors." No one else at the table knew what he was talking about, or frankly cared.

There was another man though. A man lurking upstairs and watching every move that was made at the gaming tables. He cared very much and he was angry at the blonde woman for having been caught again.

In the meantime, the man sitting in the back of the saloon was still sipping his beer and still watching. Suddenly he came to the realization, the stranger playing faro was the man from the wanted poster the bank had received. Milton Mamet was certain it was the leader of an outlaw gang called The Claimers. A man named Joe.

He set out to inform the law but this wasn't a job he wouldn't trust to the deputy. Being it was Saturday evening, Milton knew the sheriff would be home with his family. The banker quietly left the saloon and hurried to the lawman's house.

Andrea had been caught and she was scared, but not of Joe, she thought she could manage him. It was the governor she feared. If Philip found out that yet another gambler had caught onto the scheme he would blame her, and she was sure he would beat her so badly he'd kill her. So, although the idea made her stomach turn, she would do as the man wanted, she would bed him. She saw no other way out.

There was still a problem though. She had to have cash, she had to make it appear to the governor that this man, Joe, had paid for her. She could only think of one thing to do. She had been saving what money she could for quite some time and she had that cash upstairs in a hidey hole. It was money she'd tucked away with the hope she could make her escape from the governor, and as much as she hated to have to give up her getaway money she felt she had no choice.

The idea of having to service the stranger repelled her, but again, she knew her job and she smiled at the man and cooed, "That sounds like a very pleasant way to pass the evening Joe. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go upstairs and freshen myself first." She aimed to get the money and give it to Dwight.

Joe pinched her breast so hard it made her eyes tear, and he laughed, "Whatever ya want Honey just as long as I get what I want."

Once up the stairs she saw her plan was spoiled. The governor stood waiting for her and she knew by his look he was aware the stranger had caught onto the scheme. She also knew Philip would blame her. Oh how she wished she would have plunged the knife in his heart.

He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her into their bedroom. Once there he kept a fist clenched in her hair, pulling her head back while his mouth covered hers. The kiss was not one of romance or even raw passion. It was angry, violent, meant to convey the power he held over her. As he ripped the bodice of her dress open she didn't have to wonder, she knew this night he would have his way with her and then he would beat her, probably to death.

Milton Mamet hurriedly told the sheriff the news, the leader of The Claimers was at the saloon. He said he'd watched him for some time drinking whiskey and playing cards with the working girl, Andrea.

The sheriff strapped on his gun and he made his wife and son put on their coats, "I'm not leaving you home alone, not with an outlaw like him in town. You'll have to wait at the jail with the deputy." When they arrived at the office Rick gave the deputy strict instructions before grabbing a shotgun and kissing his wife and son goodbye.

Back at the saloon Joe heard the commotion from above and then her scream. He hurried toward the stairs as Dwight half-heartedly called out, "Ya ain't allowed up there til ya pay." But neither the thin man nor Caesar made an effort to stop the outlaw. Both hoped he would kill the governor, rescuing Andrea and finely setting all of them free.

Joe followed the noise to the bedroom, finding the door was wide open. She was on the bed with her stockings torn and the dress nearly ripped off of her. The governor held her hair, his pants open and his manhood exposed. His intent was clear to Joe.

Not one to worry about a consequence Joe quickly reacted, pulling the knife from his boot. He grabbed a fistful of the governor's hair while yanking the man's head back and announcing, "No man poaches my claim." Reaching around with the knife, he slit Philip Blake's throat wide open. He smiled proudly as he looked to Andrea and casually inquired, "Ya doin' okay Honey?"

Even if she were able to form an answer there was no time. The sheriff, followed closely by Dwight and Caesar, entered the room. The sheriff's moves were lightning fast as he cuffed the outlaw, telling him, "You're under arrest for the murder of Philip Blake and upwards of eleven other crimes you're wanted for. Looks like you're gonna be locked up a while."

What happened next was a seemingly kind and innocent gesture, one person showing concern for the well-being of another. But the lawman saw the unmistakable affection in the bouncer's eyes when Caesar went to Andrea. Taking her hands in his he quietly asked, "Ya alright?"

It was clear she was trying hard to hold in her emotions as she answered, "I will be now that he's gone for good."

The lawman instructed Dwight to shut down the saloon for the night and fetch the undertaker. Then turned to the working woman and tried to sound comforting, "I'll have the deputy inform your sister of what's happened Andrea. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Still a crime had been committed and there were statements to be taken, "I'm counting on you to be at my office first thing in the morning Andrea, eight o'clock."

Caesar accompanied the sheriff as they escorted The Claimer to jail and no sooner had the sheriff locked the door of Joe's cell, than Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene walked in his office.

It wasn't just the lawman who was immediately struck by Beth's appearance, Lori took one look at her friend and hurried to her, "Beth, are you alright? What in the world happened Dear? Daryl?"

Lori and Daryl sat on either side of Beth, each holding tightly onto a hand as the Sweethearts recounted the events of the evening for the sheriff. The lawman took notes as he asked her what seemed to be a million questions, and he wondered aloud if the attacker was connected to the outlaw Joe.

The sheriff dispatched Caesar back to the saloon to inform the undertaker there was a second body at the schoolhouse. He had a lot of questions for the prisoner, Joe, and he knew he was in for a busy night, most likely all the way into Sunday.

He asked Beth if she wanted to be checked over by Doc Carlson but she declined, "No, he hit me once and tore my clothes but I'm not injured." Daryl's fists clinched at her words. He'd like to kill the son of a bitch again but for now she needed him to be strong and levelheaded. He squeezed her hand more tightly as he assured, "Ain't no one ever gonna get a chance ta hurt ya again."

Based on the story Daryl and Beth told of the account, and his knowledge of the man he knew Daryl Dixon to be, the sheriff did not detain him for the killing of the intruder. He told the Sweethearts they were free to go, and then he asked, "Daryl I know where to find you, but Beth, if I need to ask you anything later tonight or tomorrow, where can I find you?"

The blacksmith had an arm wrapped around Beth's waist, pressing her into his side as if he were holding her up, and it was without hesitation he answered, "She's either gonna be at my place or my brother's." Why the thought came to him in that moment he didn't know. Maybe they all needed to hear something good that evening. As the Sweethearts turned to go Daryl paused and looked back at Rick, "Forgot ta tell ya the good news an invite you an your family. Me an Beth are gettin' married next Saturday at the church."

For the first time since Milton Mamet showed up at his home that evening the sheriff smiled, while Lori hurried to hug Beth, "I'm so happy for you both. We have something very special to celebrate." She kissed Beth's cheek and added, "You get some rest now. I'll visit with Olivia tomorrow and see what I can do to help." The sheriff added, "There's nothing better than good news to temper the bad. Congratulations to the groom and best wishes to the bride."

Daryl continued to hold her close as they made their way back to the schoolhouse. He knew she wouldn't care to go in her room and he didn't care for her to be reminded of what had happened there. "Maybe ya wait in the schoolroom while I pack your things."

At first, she nodded yes and he escorted her in, seating her at the piano bench. It was then the realization hit her, "No Daryl my things, I…"

He understood her concerns, "I know ya got personal clothing, I ain't gonna dwell. Just gonna get everthin' packed real quick-like."

"Well, but…" And he knelt down in front of her and taking her hands in his he reminded her, "Beth, you're gonna be my wife." Then he ran a crooked finger slowly along her jawline smiling up at her as he teased, "I'm hopin' ta have the chance ta see ya in them undergarments real soon."

Her cheeks caught fire at his remark but still she smiled and even giggled softly. "Daryl, shame on you," she chided. But her hand lovingly caressed his cheek and she kept her smile, "Alright, but hurry please."

Just as he'd been asked, Blackie had waited patiently for the blacksmith to return. Daryl put the valise in the back of the wagon, helped Beth up and then went to the big horse. He ran a hand along the animal's face and touched his forehead to the big horse's snout. The horse nuzzled his neck while softly nickering and Daryl whispered, "You're a good boy Blackie, dunno what I'd do without ya."

She didn't speak of it or question him in any way and he felt the weight of knowing she had put her faith in him. She was trusting him with the decision of where she would go, where she would stay. Soon he would be her husband and although it was his heart's desire to take her to what would soon be the home they shared, he knew he could not. She was such a proper young woman and he honored that. He accepted and appreciated the responsibility she had allowed him, to care for her in every way. With that in mind he took her to the home of his brother.

Merle was a light sleeper with an always vigilant ear and an eye out for anything that may be a threat to his family. So as Daryl approached the door he called out, "It's me brother." It was mere seconds and the door opened, Merle on the other side and wearing only his long handles. Upon seeing Beth he quickly shut the door yelling in a whisper to his brother, "Shoulda said she was with ya. Hang on dummy." When he opened it again he was wearing his britches and feeling of a mind to punch little brother, but he knew something must be wrong or the Sweethearts would not be turning up at his house after midnight.

Karen was up by then, a housecoat concealing her nightgown. A lamp was lit and they all sat at the table while in hushed voices, so as not to wake the children, once again Daryl and Beth recounted the events of the evening. When the story was told Merle clasped a big broad hand to the side of his brother's face and told him, "Ya done the right thing little brother. A man that would do that to a woman, he needs killin'." Then he smiled and turned to Beth, "Ya had a big hand in savin' yourself an my brother. You're a tough one."

Beth's head rested on Karen's shoulder as the woman who would soon become her sister held her and tried to provide comfort. Karen was honest in her feelings and in her words, "I don't always agree with Merle's rough ways, but I have to say it's hard to argue with his point. A man like that, you have to wonder if he could ever be redeemed."

Unknown to those at the table, one set of ears in the loft listened closely to all that was said.

It was one thirty in the morning before the Dixon family finally laid down. Merle insisted, "Ya get in the bed with Karen now Beth. I'ma be perfectly cozy sleepin' right here in front a the fire. Little brother, ya take it slow an safe on your way home now."

"I ain't goin' nowhere Merle. I ain't leavin' Beth. I'll be sleepin' right there on the floor next ta ya."

The Sweethearts didn't make it to services the next morning. Eastman and Olivia knew why, they'd already heard the news of what had transpired at the schoolhouse. Karen assured them, "Daryl and Beth will be by to talk of the wedding just as soon as they sort things out."

* * *

They'd had breakfast with Merle's family but even as wonderful as everyone was being, her pain wouldn't go away. She felt like every part of her hurt. Her body hurt from being thrown about, slapped and jostled by her attacker. But that pain was mild compared to the real pain. Her heart hurt and her mind hurt and her spirits were so low. Never had she felt more sorrowful. She was trying so hard to be brave but she feared she may break down at any moment.

Oh how she wished she could forget all that had happened the night before. That thought brought about a different feeling, guilt. She felt guilty that she would think of only herself. She should think more about Daryl. Her Sweetheart had come for her. He'd protected her and cared for her just as he always told her he would, and he'd had to take another man's life in order to save her. She should be concentrating on him and all that she had to be grateful for, rather than thinking only of her own distress.

Then another thought came to her, the worst thought she'd ever had. What if he no longer wanted her? Perhaps he would think of her as somehow tainted now and he would tell her the wedding must be called off. He was just being kind for now, helping her until she had somewhere else to go.

He'd been observing her closely and he'd seen how she was putting on such a brave show. He didn't believe that she could really be feeling such calmness. Not after what she'd been through with that asshole, and not after she'd had to face the sheriff's questioning. She'd even had to leave her home in the middle of the night and take refuge in someone else's home, under far less than perfect conditions.

What he hadn't seen was, he hadn't seen her cry. It worried him. Not because he liked to see her in tears, not at all. It was that he knew her far better than she may think he did. He knew that as strong and brave and tough as she was capable of being, she was at her core a proper and delicate woman. She had only just experienced her first kiss, a kiss he was fortunate to have given her. He knew there was no possibility she could simply shrug off this attack, or the terrible thoughts of what the outlaw had done and had a mind to do to her. He thought surely she should cry and be angry, perhaps she should seek solace by speaking of it with another woman. He didn't know the answer. All he knew was that never did he want to see this woman hurt and he was sure she was hurting now.

For the present he did all that he knew how to do. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and he held her small body pressed close to his chest. He softly whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about all of it. I shouldn't a left ya there alone. I knew it didn't feel right but I rode off anyway. If I had it ta do again I'd do it all different. All I can promise now is, we're gonna get married on Saturday. You're gonna be my wife Beth an I'm gonna care for ya proper. I ain't ever lettin' anyone hurt ya again."

Just a few tears escaped as in a quiet voice she argued, "No, don't you feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. If you hadn't some back to check on me it could have been so awful. But you always put me first and Daryl, you saved me."

He felt her body seem to go limp as if she needed him to hold her up. He drew his face back from hers just far enough to look in her eyes and tell her, "Beth, I love ya, I'ma love ya an care for ya the rest a my life. That's a promise I'm makin' ta ya now an I'll make it again in front a the preacher."

Her tears began to fall in earnest then. He kissed her forehead and then began to wipe the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. She composed herself enough to tell him the words she'd longed to say, "I love you Daryl. I'm going to love you forever."

00

Their leader had left the day before and had yet to return and that squirrely Len had come up missing. The outlaws camped in the hills above Heavenly were mumbling their complaints and making plans to venture into town themselves if their leader did not return soon.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's first say, "Yay!" He said he loves her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise lots of good things next chapter. Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate it and hope you continue to enjoy.

00

After the terrible events of the past several hours they craved the warmth and closeness of a tender embrace. For a few moments they simply enjoyed the new, deeper intimacy developing between them as they held tightly to one another and reveled in the declaration of the love they felt.

He'd been concerned that after what she'd been through with that son of a bitch she may shy away from any man's touch. He'd heard of such things. But she had been open to his caress and he hoped that meant she felt the love and comfort he sought to convey.

It was when they finally and reluctantly drew apart that, although she was embarrassed to do so, Beth told him, "I feel so dirty. I feel dirty from the work we did yesterday, but I feel dirtier from what happened last night. I just want to wash it all away, especially the bad memories. I think I need to go back to my room. I should clean up the mess there and then I can have my bath."

He never wanted her to go back there. He would keep his promise and allow her to teach if that's what she chose to do. For now though, he would not permit her to return to that room. Not with the blood and the mess from the attack. He did not hesitate to respond and his tone was stern and unyielding, "No. I can't allow that Beth. I ain't lettin' ya clean up that place now or ever. It ain't your responsibility and it ain't right. I'll take ya ta my house. You have your bath there. I need one too."

She wondered if it was right to do as he suggested, it didn't seem so. It didn't seem at all appropriate but she had no reason to question Daryl's honor. She felt shyness and her eyes couldn't quite look into his eyes, yet she felt no qualms when she replied, "If you're certain it's all right, then yes. Please."

"I know it's alight. I'll get your case."

Before they left he placed a note on the table for his brother. It said they would be gone to his place and they would return in the late afternoon or early evening.

She liked the way he always took her hand as they rode, there was a strength and a goodness in the way he wrapped his fingers through hers. She especially liked how every few moments he'd glance over and smile at her while he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It made the otherwise rough and bumpy wagon ride enjoyable.

They arrived at his home and as he got the fires stoked and burning hot, she simply stood in place as her eyes took it all in. It was then the realization came to her fully. This house would soon go from being his home to being their home, together. In the past she'd had some doubts, she wondered if she could really live her life in this place high in the mountains. Those doubts were now gone for good. She was confident she would indeed live a good and happy life in the log cabin with Daryl.

Her husband-to-be took her hand, startling her from her thoughts and back to the moment. He was smiling, "Ya daydreamin' girl? I's just sayin' we oughta give the fire some time ta get the water heated. Maybe ya just sit close ta the hearth an keep warm. I need ta see ta the horses an chickens an such. I won't be long an by the time I'm back that water's gonna be nice an warm for ya."

"I'd prefer to come with you. I'd like to help."

"Nah, ya don't need to. I don't need help."

She surprised him when she squeezed his hand and spoke up to him, "I'm quite sure you don't need my help with anything Daryl Dixon. That does not alter the fact that I want to help you and I intend to help you in any way I can. For the rest of our lives."

Now he was smiling. Once again she'd surprised him and he liked that she was not afraid to speak her mind with him. He squeezed her hand in return, teasing her just a little, "Well ya better c'mon then, can't be just standin' around in here. There's work ta be done Beth Greene." He helped her in her sweater, insisted she also needed her coat, and when he was satisfied he had her properly bundled up he handed her the basket, "You're in charge a the eggs."

Despite the cold she was happy to be outside, breathing the fresh air and taking in the beauty of the property. The first stop was the chicken coop where he fed the birds, broke up the ice that had formed in their water bucket and added fresh water. He gathered eggs, carefully placing them in her basket and she teased, "I see now the way you do things. You do all the work and I simply stand and hold the basket. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that's how it works."

She wasn't sure what came over her, but again she got spirited with him, "It works that way for now perhaps, but when we're married the chickens are going to be my job. I'll be minding them."

He feigned a concerned and serious look, "Is that how it's gonna be? Ya gonna be one a them bossy wives?"

"If I feel I need to be, then yes." But she couldn't keep from giggling just a little as she added, "I don't think there's anyone in the world who could boss you around Daryl."

"Yeah? I think there's one who could, she's a little blonde stick a dynamite."

Their teasing seemed to have lightened the heavy mood of the day and they felt a happiness at just being together. He took her hand as they walked back to the house, setting the egg basket inside. He smiled at her, reached for her hand once more and they made their way to the horse barn.

This time she would not stand idle while he worked. While he did a fair job of mucking the three stalls that had been in use, she pumped fresh water in the trough and brushed Ginger. He watched the way she smiled as she doted on the animal and he could hear her softly speaking to the little filly. He knew then what to do.

He finished his work and grabbed a brush. He stood close to her as he began to brush Blackie. Looking over his shoulder he remarked, "Ya like that little girl a lot, don't ya?"

"Oh yes. I love Ginger. She's beautiful and she has such a sweet and gentle nature."

His neck flushed just a little when he replied, "Sounds like you're describin' yourself. That's why I think ya need ta have her. When we marry she'll be your horse Beth."

The look in her eyes made him happy he'd said it, "Oh my, you're sure Daryl, really? My horse?" She turned to the filly and whispered, "You're mine Ginger and I'm yours." As if the horse understood she nuzzled Beth, nickering softly to show her affection.

Blackie snorted and Daryl smiled as he rubbed a hand along the big stallion's neck, "Don't ya be jealous boy."

It was such a forward way to behave but Beth was too full of emotion to stop herself. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back, "Thank you, she's the most special gift I've ever received. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Her small hand rested on his stomach and he covered it with his. He was uncomfortable, not with her holding him, he could stand all day and bask in the feeling of her arms around him. It was her repeated thanks and her talk of his kindness that made him feel awkward. "Ya ain't gotta thank me Beth, ya deserve ta be happy. I'ma always try ta see that ya are."

The last stop they made was the root cellar. She was glad he held her hand as he led the way. She'd never been in one that went so deep underground and it was so cold and so dark. Until he lit the lamp it was impossible to see. The light was dim but she saw how serious he looked as he gathered what they would have for dinner, roast from an elk, onion and potatoes.

When they returned to the cabin he prepared the meat and vegetables in a heavy cast roasting pan, added some lard, salt and pepper and then covered the pan with the heavy lid. Placing all in the oven. He smiled, "The longer n slower it cooks the better it gets."

Again she told him, "I would have done that, at the very least I could have helped."

00

She took her fresh clothes, her hairbrush and comb to the bathroom. He explained to her how everything worked, turned the spigot for the tub and tested the temperature of the water. "There's a fresh towel there. Ya take as long as ya want, I'll be right here in the house."

He got a pot of coffee going on the stove and swept the kitchen, trying to keep himself busy while she bathed. It wasn't an easy task. Thoughts of his Sweetheart laying in the big copper tub filled him with imaginings of how things might be when they were married. He made his own neck flush with the idea that sometime she might let him join her in that tub.

But there was trouble on his mind too. He felt unsettled, he was still worried about her. He was concerned she had not let herself have a good cry, nor had she really talked about the terrible things that had happened. She'd talked about the actions but not her feelings and her fears. He was no talker himself, he understood that sometimes it seems easier to hold it all in. But for her he couldn't help thinking, it wasn't a good idea to keep these feelings locked up inside.

He moved the quilt rack from the bedroom and placed it in front of the hearth. His aim was to warm the blanket, he worried she'd be cold after her bath. It had been a rough night and neither of them had much sleep, he hoped she'd agree to lay down under the cover and rest.

He couldn't help but hear the splashing sounds of the bathwater, and then he heard something else. It was the profound crying of one whose heart has been broken. He hated to hear her so sad and he had to fight a powerful urge to open the door, go to her and tell her she didn't need to be so sad, everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn't. He knew it would be the wrong thing to do. As terrible as it was to hear her so sorrowful, he thought it was a good thing. She needed to let the pain out.

He sat in the chair nearest the bathroom and waited. As soon as he heard the latch begin to turn he was on his feet. She opened the door and he saw her tears were dry. She looked so pretty with her pale skin flushed pink from the warm water, while damp curls fell loosely around her face. He didn't fight the urge to touch her as he reached up a hand and softly caressed her cheek. Then it happened, as if what he'd done had caused it, the flood gates opened and once again her crying was intense.

He was dirty and he was sure he smelled badly, but what he did came so naturally to him. He had to try and console her. He wrapped her in his arms and he held her close while repeatedly he whispered, "I'm so sorry Beth, so sorry. I love ya, always gonna love ya."

Eventually her tears quieted and he told her, "Come rest please. You can lay back on the bed. I got a blanket warmed for ya an a little rest might help your spirits." He saw her eyes were big and then he realized, "I'ma be in the bath, ain't no one gonna bother ya. You can be in there with the door closed."

Now it was she who wrapped her arms around him, "Daryl, I trust you completely. I was just surprised. But yes, I think I need to lie down." She lay on the bed and he covered her in the warm quilt, and oh how he wished he could lie there with her. But she trusted him and he honored her and so he simply bent and kissed her cheek. "I'ma just get my clean clothes, then I'll leave ya ta rest. Ya come knock on the door if ya need anythin'." He got his things, took one more look at his bride-to-be lying on his bed and reluctantly closed the door behind him.

He'd been out of the tub and dressed for more than an hour and she was still resting. He'd taken a little time himself, at least as much as he was able. He sat in his chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, instead he thought of the letter she had asked him to write. He dreaded the undertaking, but he knew he needed to do as she'd asked. She was right, he should assure the man at the head of her family that the new man in her life would protect and care for her always.

He went to the small desk and took a sheet of linen paper from the drawer. He opened his ink bottle, took his pen and dipped it in the ink. His hand was poised over the paper as he thought of what to say. He'd never known a man named Shawn and had no idea how the name might be spelled, then decided it was probably best to be more formal.

He added the date at the upper right, breathed in deeply and began the brief letter:

_Dear Mister Greene;_

_My name is Daryl Dixon. I am a healthy 25 year old man of the Christian persuasion. I am a blacksmith in the town of Heavenly, Montana Territory. I own my business, eleven acres of good land, a sturdy, well-built house and six horses. I owe no man and no man owes me._

_I have an aim to put in a claim on another 160 acres adjoining my land. I mean to prove it up with corrals, a barn, fencing and a small house. It's there I intend to raise horses for sale, rent and trade._

_I have asked your sister, Elizabeth Greene, to be my wife and she has agreed. We are to be married in a Christian service come Saturday. I will care for her, provide for her needs and protect her. I will never look upon another, and I will never raise a hand to her in anger. That is my promise to her and to you._

_With respect,_

_Daryl Dixon_

He read it over, felt certain it said all that he needed to say. Blotted his signature and folded it for mailing. He would give it to his bride-to-be to send with her own letter. As much as he'd dreaded it, he was glad to have the task done and glad in knowing he'd done the right thing.

Then a knock came to the door.

He assumed it was Merle or Virgil. Upon opening it he was quite surprised to see it was Eastman and Olivia. "Come in, good ta see ya both." They entered and he offered, "I got coffee on the stove but it's strong, or I can offer ya tomato juice or water."

Olivia smiled, "I'd love a bit of water, thank you Daryl." Eastman asked for the same and as he poured them each a cupful he worried, what would they think if they knew Beth was there? He soon found out.

She came walking in from the bedroom just as he handed the cups to their guests. There was no mistaking she'd been in bed. Her hair was mussed, and her clothing was mussed and her pretty blue eyes had a still sleepy look.

He was going to offer an explanation but before he could get a word out Olivia had gone to his Sweetheart. With hands caressing her face the preacher's wife spoke softly, "You sweet girl, I'm so sorry for what's happened. Thank the Good Lord that you and Daryl were able to fight the man off." On her words Beth began to cry again and Daryl had no idea what he should do.

It was Eastman that quickly stood and said, "Get your coat Daryl. I heard a story from Jim that Blackie knows some impressive tricks. I'd like to see those now." Daryl was confused for just a moment and then he understood, the women needed this time alone to talk.

They settled on the settee and Beth immediately started to explain herself, "It's not as it appears, we weren't…we didn't. I was only resting."

Olivia smiled and patted her hand, "Beth, I'm not here to admonish you or to judge you. I know the kind of young woman you are and I know Daryl. Yes he's a man for certain, but he's an honorable man. I know he wouldn't take advantage. I'm here to talk with you about what's happened, if you'd like, and I'm here to share with you my own experience with such difficult matters."

She warmly clasped Beth's hand as she continued, "I want you to know, it's possible for you to put what has happened behind you. Not that you'll forget it, I know it can't be forgotten. But you don't have to let the memory of what happened spoil the rest of your life. That man tried to steal your innocence, you can't let him steal your happiness."

"I'm going to share something with you Beth. The only people in Heavenly who know this story are Eastman and me. It's something that happened long ago, before I'd even met my husband. Back then I was an innocent woman in so many ways. Then a man came to town, a frightening man with a cruel manner and a sarcastic tongue. He threatened and intimidated me, not just with sexual innuendo but with blatant sexual talk. He had me in a state of fear, convinced at any moment he would hurt me in the way bad men hurt women."

She went on to tell Beth the rest of her story, ending with, "I was blessed that before he could put all of his threats into action, he was arrested on other charges and incarcerated. His name was Negan and I'll never be able to quite put the picture of him out of my mind." She smiled at Beth then and added, "He didn't succeed in ruining my life. Two years later I met a young preacher and just three months later we married and moved west. Negan took something from me, but he couldn't take my happiness. My heart tells me you will have your happiness with Daryl."

The women continued their conversation and when the men returned Daryl was relieved to see Beth looking relaxed. She even had a sweet smile for him.

Before the visitors left Olivia shared important news with the Sweethearts, "I announced at services this morning, school will not be in session the next three days. I've hired Tyrese to give both the schoolroom and the accommodation a thorough cleaning and a coat of fresh paint. Never will another marm live alone in that little room. I thought we'd turn it into a music room and also a nice indoor place for the children to have their lunch. How do you feel about that Beth?"

"That's such good news. It was so frightening and lonely staying in that little room. I'm happy no one will have to do it again. And I think a lunch and music room sounds lovely." She got pink-faced as she added, "I would make another suggestion. If we had some nice shelves perhaps we could add books, like a children's library. We could ask for donations."

"That's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Beth. With the closure you'll have more time for your wedding plans, and you come see me if you need any help, or if you'd like to talk."

Eastman and Olivia hadn't stayed long but their time there and their words had brought the Sweethearts a measure of comfort, especially Beth.

It was then he remembered the letter. He took it from the desk and giving it to her said, "I think I done alright with it. I hope I did."

"I'm sure you did." She smiled and taking the letter she placed it in her case to be mailed the next day. As much as she wanted to read the words he'd written to her brother she was determined she would not snoop. 

 

* * *

He asked her if she was hungry and she replied, "Yes and what you're cooking smells delicious. Let me get it on the table."

He sounded firm, just as he had when she'd mentioned going back to her room, "No, I got it. Just gonna heat up some green beans. Ya go ahead an sit, I'll have it on the table in a few minutes."

She did as he asked, all the while biting her tongue. She waited until he said, "Alright, we can sit now."

She got up from the settee and went to the table. They held hands and he said a very brief blessing before they sat. He dished up her food and then his own and that's when she covered his hand with hers. "You're the most wonderful man I know Daryl Dixon, and I love you. But this simply won't do." His brow was furrowed, and she thought perhaps she detected a little anger mixed with his confusion, but she went on, "If I am to be your wife then you have to allow me to be your wife. Is it that you think I'm so delicate I cannot care for my husband? Certainly you don't intend to wait on me the rest of our lives."

His eyes seemed to have turned such a steely blue and he was chewing his bottom lip, but before he could speak she told him more of what she felt. "If I did not love you I wouldn't speak up, I'd allow you do all the work. But I do love you so much and so, it's natural I would want to care for you in all the ways a woman cares for a man."

He pushed his chair back from the table, stood and walked to her. He bent and kissed the top of her head. "I know you're strong, I seen proof a that Beth. I guess it's just I been worried over ya and then, ya know, I been takin' care a myself a long while now. I guess I'ma have ta learn a new way." He kissed her head again and told her, "Maybe we care for each other, maybe that's the way."

"Thank you for worrying over me Daryl, and I think you're right. Caring for each other is a good way."

They had no sooner finished their meal, and had just put the last of the cleaned dishes away when another knock came to the door. He looked at her and shrugged, "I ain't ever had so many callers. It must be someone for you."

She stood behind him as he opened the door and there stood Zach and Amy. Her friend rushed to her and held her near, "Oh Beth, I'm so sorry, but I'm also so grateful. I have thanked God so many times this day, he kept my dear friend and my sister both safe from evil men."

Zach smiled at Daryl and extending a hand he told him, "I'm reasonably confident she is not including you and I among the evil men."

They took seats in the living area and Beth asked, "We haven't heard, did something happen to Andrea? Is she alright?"

Amy let Zach tell the terrible story and Beth and Daryl both offered their sincerest gratitude that Andrea was safe. They added good thoughts that she would recover from the viciousness of what she had been through.

"I can't quite believe it, but rather than come home to Zach and me she has every intention of staying there at the saloon. She seems certain she has a legal claim of ownership. I am only grateful she's not alone." They all nodded in agreement.

Zach glanced between Daryl and Beth both but when he spoke he addressed Daryl. "I know you are in a situation where Beth has no home, and I understand you cannot have her stay here. I'm also aware your brother is blessed to have a house filled with children. We have room and we'd like to offer Beth a place to stay with us until the wedding."

Daryl looked to Beth and she simply looked back to him. He knew then he truly had become the head of her family, she was trusting him to make their decisions. Daryl was honest, "That's real kind of ya, but I ain't of a mind ta leave her. I don't think I can."

Zach agreed, "I'm sure I wouldn't feel right leaving my Dearest One either. Of course you're welcome to stay with us as well Daryl. We don't have another bed, but we have a good carpet in the parlor and we could make a comfortable palette in front of the fire."

He chewed at his lower lip a moment as he considered. Merle was his brother and he didn't wish to offend him or Karen. He met the situation halfway. "Your offer is generous an I don't take it lightly. I know ya understand when I tell ya, I think my brother an his wife might be hurt, possibly offended, if their family chose ta stay elsewhere."

Zach nodded, "I do understand, and I think I can say I know your brother well enough to know you're right. He wouldn't be happy with his family scattered, but as your friends we felt we should offer."

"I appreciate the kindness an I ask that ya allow Beth ta spend her days at your home with Amy until school starts back up. In that way she would be close ta my work. I could keep a watchful on both the women."

"Agreed."

When their friends had left he asked her, "Ya disappointed we ain't gonna stay at Amy n Zach's place?"

"No, I think you made a sound decision. It's best we stay with family and I'll have my days with Amy." She paused and then continued, "I'd seek your permission on another matter."

"I ain't gonna be one ta deny ya what ya want. What is it ya have in mind?"

"May I ask Andrea if she would care to attend our wedding?"

He chewed on the side of his thumb, thinking of the best way he could tell her these things. "If ya want her there then I don't mind ya askin' her. You should know though, women in her line a work don't usually come ta church. There's sumthin' else too, she lied about Spencer. Put a black mark on his name. I ain't sure how the Monroes are gonna feel about her but it seems we'll see. Myself, I was of a mind ta ask Tyrese an Lozen. Trouble is, I know there ain't no way Lozen is walkin' in a white man's church, same as she would never send her children ta the white man's school. She don't always think highly of our ways. But askin' is always a nice thing ta do I s'pose, ain't it?"

00

They didn't arrive back at the home of his brother until nearly six and they saw there had been quite the change. One of the feather mattresses from upstairs had been moved to in front of the fire. Daryl asked, "Whaddya doin' brother, rearrangin' the furniture?"

"Yeah it become necessary on accounta we acquired two more children just yesterday. We was decidin' how ta make room an I think we mighta got it figured. We was thinkin' that til just last year Cyrus an Virgil shared a bed, they're gonna go back ta that arrangement for a few days."

"We was also considerin' that there are three people small enough ta sleep in Mary Ellen's bed, her, Cyrus and Beth." He turned to her with a smile and asked, "Whaddya think Beth, ya think ya can fit in Mary Ellen's little bed?"

Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment, but she giggled, "Yes, I'm sure it would work, but where will Mary Ellen sleep?"

"The way it works is, every night about two that little gal crawls up in the bed with her Mama n me, squishes her way right in between us. We decided for the rest a the week we're just gonna let her start out there too."

"Ya sure about that brother?" Daryl knew from living with them for years, his brother and sister in law made good use of that bed for other than sleeping.

Merle winked at him and Karen slapped her husband's arm when he answered, "It's just a few nights, I'll make it up ta my bride later." He leaned in and kissed his wife in a most romantic way, before turning his attention back to his brother, "You're gonna be sleepin' there in Virgil's bed little brother. If ya want I could send Mary Ellen down there with ya. She don't take up much room but she kicks like a mule."

By the time the men and Karen too, were done with their talking and joking Beth was sure her face would stay red for the rest of her life.

00

The very next morning Beth told Amy what she'd like to ask her sister. Amy smiled, "That's very sweet Beth, and I know she'll be delighted you asked, but I'm not certain she'd feel comfortable being in the church."

It was only an hour or so later when Andrea arrived to have tea with her sister. Beth extended her invitation and although Amy's sister did seem pleased to be asked, she also looked concerned. "You've spoken of this to Smithy? He gave his consent for you to invite me?"

"Yes, of course."

Beth had never seen the other woman look so happy or smile so broadly, "That's so kind of you Beth. I'd be honored to attend but I think it's best I don't. Perhaps I could come to the lunch after for a few minutes, just long enough to wish you and Smithy all the happiness in the world."

* * *

Daryl had barely gotten his fire going when Reg Monroe arrived with two wheels for him to repair. While they waited for the fire to get hotter Reg offered, "Deana and I were both very sorry to hear what happened to Beth. We're happy to know you thwarted the man's attempts and she was unhurt."

Daryl pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Reg. It was a rough weekend but we done okay. She's doin' good." He smiled nervously, "I got a invitation for ya, me an Beth are gettin' married this Saturday an we'd be honored if you an Deanna attended."

Reg offered his hand, "That's wonderful news, congratulations Daryl. We'd be honored to be there."

Daryl added, "There might be a situation. My bride-to-be is good friends with Amy Mitchell, Andrea Harrison's sister. Beth wanted ta ask Andrea to attend an I ain't sure how you're gonna feel about it if she's there."

The rancher nodded, "She and the sheriff rode out to the ranch yesterday. She admitted to us the lies she told about Spencer. We were angry and at first unwilling to listen to the whole story. When the sheriff convinced us we should, and Andrea explained herself, we were still angry but we had a better understanding of why she handled things the way she did. Obviously she was justified in her concern the man would hurt her further."

He took a breath and went on, "We're still not happy with her but Heavenly is a small town, it's important we all try to get along and help each other. Andrea's offered to make amends to us in any way she can, and we're going to take her up on that. I'm sure the day will come we'll put it all behind us, but it's going to take some time for that day to get here. In the meantime, her attendance at your wedding will not keep us away."

Tyrese showed up an hour or so later and Daryl extended the invitation to him and his family as well. Tyrese got a great big grin and asked, "Can ya just see it Smithy? Lozen wearin' her finest deer skin dress, fifty elk teeth hangin' from it, walkin' in your place of worship with our black-skinned children? That would cause quite the stir."

Both men laughed and Daryl nodded, "I'd give a week's pay ta see it myself."

"I'll ask her Smithy, but ya know how my woman feels about the white man's church. She likes ya though an she likes your pretty yellow-haired woman. We'll hafta see."

* * *

Beth spent the next three days making wedding favors and decorations and getting her dress fitted. She had fun crafting with Amy, Karen and Mary Ellen, Merna, Lori and Olivia and hearing all about the joys and the challenges of sharing life with a man.

She'd had such a good time with her lady friends and sister-to-be that week. She was sure her wedding day would be the most special day of her life. It wasn't going to be the fancy and elaborate wedding she'd always dreamed of, it was going to mean so much more than that. Every decoration, the food and the drink, everything made with love and just for them. The most important thing of all was, she would be marrying Daryl Dixon, the man she knew she would love forever.

She'd been afraid about returning to the schoolhouse that Thursday, but it turned out to be just fine. The new paint job and the fact Tyrese had rearranged both the classroom and what was now the reading, music and lunch room made it both look and feel like a different place. As the children arrived and excitedly greeted and hugged her she knew everything would all be alright.

He had a secret job of his own he worked on that Monday afternoon and when it was completed he felt happy with the results. That week he took his suit and shirt to the Chinese laundry to be cleaned, and his dress hat to be cleaned and blocked. He put a fresh polish on his boots and he let Karen trim his hair. He'd done all he knew how to do to get ready.

Since the day she stepped off the stage not once had he doubted she was the woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He loved her and he wanted her always. He was ready and so anxious to make Beth Greene his wife. Now that the time was now upon them he felt a happiness he had never known, they would make their promise to each other soon.

 

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading along. I hope you enjoyed, and yes, next week we will have both a wedding and a wedding night. In the meantime I hope you'll leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next week for the wedding. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, so, so much. I promised a wedding and a wedding night, so here we go.

00

"Daryl, _please_. There hasn't been any trouble in town since…you know. Please, it's just one night." She looked at him with those big pleading blue eyes and he was beginning to feel his resolve weaken.

His bride-to-be had been making the same request of him for two days. Even though it didn't sit well with him to tell her no he'd done what he thought was best for her. Still he could feel himself giving in.

"It won't be like I'm somewhere all by myself." She appeared to have a set to her jaw, like she meant business and he'd better pay attention. "Everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding day, you have to wait for the service."

"Is that right? How come I didn't know bout that before?"

"Maybe you never paid attention to these customs before." Although her brow furrowed her look got softer then, "I just know I want to get ready where you won't see me. When I walk in the church in my wedding dress I want it to be special. Besides, how would we both get ourselves ready at Merle and Karen's?" That's when she got a bit haughty with him again, "I guess it will be easy for you. You'll just go to your house. But what about me?" Then she looked like she might get teary.

Despite the sad look on her face he managed to hold his ground, "Don't start cryin' Beth, that ain't fightin' fair. An why ya actin' like I'm tryin' ta be mean to ya? I'm just tryin' ta keep ya safe. The best way I know how ta do that is keep ya with me."

"I can't be by your side 24 hours a day. There's going to come a time you have to let me venture out on my own."

"Yeah? Well you spendin' the night in town while I'm out at my place is venturin' a little too far for my comfort."

"I've stayed with Zach and Amy before and it was fine, and we already have plans for tomorrow morning. Lori and Merna will be there first thing to help with my dress and my hair, and _please_ Daryl. Let me have this time."

He wasn't happy but he knew he'd feel like the world's biggest asshole if he took this from her. "What? You women already got together an plotted all this out?" But he was smiling at her, not a big smile but she knew he'd given up the fight. "Alright then. I'll take ya there after supper tonight, but I ain't takin' ya happily."

She threw her arms around his neck, right there in his shop, "Oh Daryl, thank you! I know you're going to be the best husband in the world. I love you so much."

He couldn't help but smile in his defeat, "Yeah well my bride-ta-be wore me out is all." He glanced around and seeing no one he kissed her lips, "I love ya Beth, but it's like I said, ya don't fight fair."

She placed her hand on his cheek and admitted, "Tomorrow I'll make a promise to obey you and I will keep that promise, but that doesn't mean I won't try to get my way from time to time." She leaned up, kissed his cheek and added, "I will miss staying in the same house with you tonight Daryl."

00

At six Saturday morning Daryl was quietly knocking on the Mitchell's door. Zach opened it with a smile, "I thought that might be you. All is well here. Amy and Beth are drinking tea and chattering away in the parlor, and the other ladies will be here by seven. I'm going to try and keep myself scarce while they do their primping, but I'll be watchful for any trouble."

"Thanks Zach. Maybe I worry too much, but…"

"Yeah I know and I don't blame ya." The men shook hands and Zach softly chuckled, "Don't worry Smithy, I'll get her to the church on time."

Halfway home Daryl met his brother, Karen and Mary Ellen on the road. Karen was holding a large wooden box on her lap and Daryl knew the box held the celebration cake she and Mary Ellen had made. Suddenly he felt overcome with gratitude that his life had taken such a good turn.

He had very clear memories of being that little boy trying to survive all alone. It had been so hard and so lonely. He remembered how he cried when his Mama died, and he remembered how he'd hoped and prayed his brother would come home and find him. When Merle did, for a long time that was all he and his brother had, just each other. Now there was a real family and there were good friends, and there was a pretty young woman who'd told him she loved him, she'd even agreed to marry him and live with him forever.

He wondered how it was things had changed so much. He didn't know but he promised himself he would never forget what a lucky man he was.

He spoke with his brother for a few minutes. Merle was taking his wife and daughter to the parsonage, along with a wagon full of food and decorations, where they would help Olivia get everything set up for the wedding and the celebration lunch. There was so much he thought he should say to them to express the gratitude he felt, but all he could manage was a nod of his head and a, "Thank you Brother an thanks Karen, it means a lot."

His brother nodded back simply replying, "Always gonna be around for ya Little Brother." And that was really all that needed to be said between them.

Daryl continued to his own place where he would take care of his animals, bathe himself and dress for the most important moment of his life. But he couldn't seem to keep from worrying. He worried that his first time with the woman he loved, and her first time experiencing anything more than a kiss, he might be awkward and clumsy with her. Worse, he might hurt her or frighten her, and when it was over she may be angry with him, she may even hate him.

00

Lori and Merna arrived at seven a.m. and after enjoying a cup of tea and pleasantries, the ladies began their work. There was much to do. Beth's hair would be styled by Lori, Merna brought rouge to apply to her cheeks and lips. She even had a fine perfume that came all the way from France to dab behind Beth's ears, and Amy had the beautiful gown ready for them to dress her in. Amy's wedding shoes were a bit too big on the bride's feet but Merna fixed the problem by stuffing cotton down in the toes.

His bride would be the last to arrive at the church, he was told to be certain to get there early so there would be no chance of him seeing her before the ceremony. He thought it seemed a pointless custom but he wouldn't tell her that. He wanted her to be happy so he kept his thoughts to himself when Merle and his family came for him just after ten o'clock.

The Monroe's had stopped by the Mitchell's Friday night insisting it was a contribution they wanted to make to the ceremony. The bride would be arriving at the church in their fancy buggy. Deanna smiled when she told Beth, "If there are any prying eyes still milling around outside the church, they won't be able to see you until you decide to step down.

The gown was so full and so fancy it took Zach, Amy and Merna to help the bride in the tall buggy. She kept it to herself as the thought crossed her mind, when she and her husband arrived home alone she would simply jump down into his arms.

It was all so joyous and she was so happy to think she would soon be Daryl's wife, but she also had her worries. She was nervous about their wedding night. She was scared he would be disappointed when he discovered her figure was so slim, that she lacked the round shape of a full bosom and a shapely derriere men seemed to prefer. When her clothes were off there would be no corsets to push her breasts up and make her chest appear larger, nor a bustle to make her bottom more voluptuous.

Those thoughts didn't worry her as much as her fear of disappointing him in bed. She wanted to please him, but what she'd heard about gentleness and how to avoid having babies did not tell her what her role was. She had no idea what to do except whatever he may ask of her. Amy said he would show her and he would be patient and Beth hoped her friend was right.

She wasn't the only one who felt nervous and worried about their wedding night. The blacksmith had worries of his own. He'd only been with working women who had vast experience. Those women already knew what to expect and what they were doing and there was no surprise to any of it. He also understood full well, part of what those women were paid to do was to act as if they enjoyed what the man was doing. They would pretend they'd been pleasured and tell a man he was most certainly among the best lovers they'd ever had, but it was all just rehearsed bullshit that every man who paid his money heard.

What if he could not please the most important woman in his life, the woman he loved?

00

Daryl arrived at the church and was greeted at the door by Eastman and Olivia. Eastman shook his hand and told him, "It's a wonderful day to get married Daryl. I know you and Beth will be blessed with a good life." Daryl nodded saying, "Thanks Eastman. I hope I can make her happy."

Olivia took his hand then, "Of course you will Daryl. You just let the gentle side of your nature guide you in the home."

Most of the guests were already assembling. Karen waited in the front with Eastman and Olivia, she would stand with Beth. His brother, who would stand with him, had seated his children in the front pew, warning Mary Ellen, "Ya mind Virg now an ya keep yourself quiet Little Girl."

"You'll see Daddy, I'm gonna be so good you're gonna let me eat two pieces of cake."

Eastman saw them several yards away and around the side of the building. They were standing by their wagon near a patch of trees and the whole family was dressed in the traditional buckskins of the woman's people. There was a large woven basket that sat in the bed of the wagon and he assumed it held an offering of food or some other gift for the newlyweds.

The bride would be arriving at any moment and he thought the quests should hurry inside before she did. He went to the family and greeting them with a smile said, "Tyrese, Lozen, children, please, come in and have a seat. The bride will be here any moment."

Tyrese spoke plainly, "I dunno Mister Preacher. No offense meant but Lozen don't feel comfortable about your kind a religion."

Eastman nodded and spoke just as plainly, "I understand there are differences in our beliefs and that there has been conflict between our people, but this day is not about that. This day is about your friends making a promise to each other. I'm sure they'd like you to be watching when they make that commitment." He addressed Lozen then, "You have my promise, I won't try to force my beliefs on you." It took a bit more coaxing but finally Tyrese and his family agreed, although Lozen would not sit in the pews, instead the family stood at the back of the small church.

No sooner had Tyrese and his family entered the church than Andrea Harrison and Caesar Martinez approached in a wagon. Eastman walked over to them and said, "Come now, come in, the bride will be arriving any moment."

Andrea also spoke plainly, "Thank you Eastman, we're not here to intrude. I don't know that my presence in a church would be particularly welcomed. We just came by to extend our best wishes after the ceremony."

"I see. Did the bride or groom ask you to be here today?"

She knew what he was getting at and she smiled, "Yes, Beth invited me."

"Well then we'd better hurry, she'll be arriving here any moment and I'm sure she'll be disappointed if you're not in attendance. Come now, both of you. All are welcome here."

* * *

Zach and Amy helped Beth down from the buggy which proved to be a far easier task than getting her in it, and they walked her to the vestibule where Eastman and Karen were waiting. Amy straightened and fluffed the skirt of Beth's bridal dress and carefully set the veil to cover her face, kissed her hand and exclaimed, "My goodness Beth, you're the most beautiful bride in the world, Smithy is liable to faint when he sees you."

Merle would serve in two roles that day, he would escort Beth down the aisle and he would stand witness for his brother. He walked up front to the vestibule, while Daryl stood at the altar with Eastman nervously awaiting his bride's entrance. Olivia began to play a soft tune on the piano and Karen walked in and slowly began making her way down the aisle. She smiled at Daryl and he smiled back, but as much as he loved his sister, she was not the woman he was so anxious to see.

Finally, she appeared, her arm was wrapped through Merle's and his brother truly looked like a proud Daddy as he escorted her.

The groom wasn't sure if his bride looked more like an angel or like the princess of some exotic land. The dress she wore was white and shiny, satin he thought. The bodice was tight and trimmed in lace while the sleeves were full at the upper part of her arm then snug from the elbow down to her wrist, where they were finished in lace ruffles. The waist was tight and the skirt was full and there was layer upon layer of lace ruffles starting just above her hips and going all the way down to the hem. Covered buttons that looked like pearls began at the high neckline and stopped just three or four inches below her waist. He wondered how long it would take a man to loosen all those tiny buttons, then he chided himself for having such thoughts in church.

A lace veil that reached to just below her chin obscured her face, but not enough that he couldn't see how beautiful she was. He was in awe that this woman who possessed such beauty and sweetness had agreed to be his wife. He knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove to her she had not made a terrible mistake.

She tightly held Merle's arm as they slowly walked down the aisle. She was so nervous and excited she feared she would stumble, she was grateful for the strength of her new brother. All the while her eyes could not look away from her husband-to-be. He was so strong and handsome and she knew in her heart God had never made a better man.

She was amazed to think how blessed she was. She'd taken a chance when she set out, traveling to a small mountain town to teach school and never dreaming it was there she would find her true love. This day she would happily promise to love and to honor him, no matter what may happen, for the rest of her life.

She and Merle arrived at the altar and he stood in front of her while slowly he unveiled her and presented her to her groom, "Brother here is your bride." Her knees weakened, Daryl saw her falter and quickly took her hand.

Eastman smiled and began to speak of the responsibility a man and woman have to each other, to God and to their future children. Then he began the traditional wedding service and Daryl was the first to take his vow:

The Preacher asked, "Daryl, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her? Comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

His throat was so dry and he was unaccustomed to being the center of attention, and never had he spoken before such a large group. But he loved her and he wanted her to be his wife and so he would do this now. He slipped the ring he'd made for her from the pocket of his waistcoat. It was forged of steel with a hammer rock finish and as he placed it on her finger he swallowed hard and spoke his promise:

"In the name of God, I, Daryl Dixon, take you, Elizabeth Greene, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

She had not expected there to be a ring, they had not spoken of it. Already she had tears in her eyes from the words he spoke and the gesture he made. Then Eastman addressed her in the same manner with which he had addressed her groom:

"Elizabeth, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him? Comfort him, honor and obey him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

She feared she would faint at any moment. She was afraid the words she wanted so much to speak to him would not come out. Her voice was soft, barely audible and it quivered when she spoke, but her groom heard her when she made her promise:

"In the name of God, I, Elizabeth Greene, take you, Daryl Dixon, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish and to obey, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Eastman spoke again and finally he said the words they'd waited to here, "With the power vested in me by God and the United States Territory of Montana, I now declare you Man and Wife. Daryl, you may kiss your bride."

The kiss was brief and chaste and then Eastman announced to the congregants, "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon." Those in attendance applauded the newlyweds and Daryl finally relaxed and smiled at his bride. He took her hand in his, wrapped her arm through his arm and walked her back up the aisle.

As soon as they were in the vestibule he kissed her in a most romantic way, and then she asked him, "Daryl, the ring, I didn't expect it."

"I wanted ta give ya a ring an I knew I couldn't get ta Billins an get ya a proper gold one," He shrugged his shoulders as if embarrassed and went on, "So I made it Monday at the shop. It's just steel but don't worry, I'll buy ya a real one this spring."

She layed her hand on his and smiled, "No Daryl, this is the ring you made for me. Why would I want any other? I would not. Not when I have such a beautiful ring my husband put his heart into. Thank you, it's beautiful."

By then their guests were streaming into the vestibule and Olivia announced, "Shall we all make our way to the parsonage and celebrate this joyous occasion?"

In addition to the use of their buggy, the Monroe's had other gifts. They'd hired a man to take a photograph of the newlyweds. Beth could not believe such a gift. She'd dreamed of having a wedding portrait to hang above their mantle, but never did she think such a thing would happen.

The man taking the photo told them where to stand, how to hold their chins, where to place their hands and where to look. At last he told them, "You must hold completely still for more than a minute while the camera completes the picture. Don't move now."

The parsonage was decorated so beautifully. Pretty quilts were used for table covers, and although there were no flowers to be had at that time of year, the ladies had made white ones from tissue paper. They'd decorated each table with the paper flowers and the foliage of the season including pine boughs, cones and dried berries, and there were small fabric bags of mints for the guests.

The gifts of food far surpassed anything Beth would have expected. Abraham and Rosita had brought a roasted suckling pig. It was presented on a platter with an apple in its mouth and never had Beth seen such a sight. Although she was fascinated she was nervous to try it.

There was a large roast of beef from the Monroe's and from others there were roasted potatoes, carrot salad, cranberry salad, green beans, pickled beets and canned fruits, relishes and jams, and a beautiful corn casserole and Indian style fried bread from Lozen. There were so many lovely rolls and quick breads. There were jars of juices, there was coffee and tea, and a few of the men could be seen stepping outside and partaking of corn whiskey from silver pocket flasks.

Never did the groom leave the bride's side as they nibbled at the food, both too excited to eat a proper meal. When all had eaten they were told to cut the celebration cake together. He held his hand over hers as they made the first cut and everyone clapped their hands together. The cake was white with boiled white icing and Beth smiled as she and Daryl fed each other a bite. Neither of them caring to embarrass the other by smashing it into their face.

They made to leave as soon as was polite, but before they could go the guests filled a box and basket with leftovers. While they did, Abraham was nudging Daryl and teasing him with such talk as, "You two are gonna be way too busy ta cook."

Merle was smiling broadly as he clapped the groom on the back and told him, "Just remember little brother, you're the head a your house an all, but sometimes them women know best."

Andrea had pulled Beth aside. She leaned in and kissed the bride's cheek and when she did she slipped a small jar in Beth's hand whispering in her ear, "This will help with the soreness or if you get too dry down there. If that should happen you'll know what I'm talking about. Just take a little on your finger and put it where needed. As for now, relax and try to enjoy it Dear, I know Smithy will take good care and I think you might just come to enjoy his attentions." She kissed her again and smiled, "Thank you for having us here today." Although she wanted to die of embarrassment, Beth was grateful to the woman.

They sat as close as they could in the buggy, hands holding on tighter and tighter the closer they came to home. He asked her, "Wait in the buggy a minute, lemme just get this stuff inside." He hurried to carry the basket and box to the kitchen counter, and then he was back out to collect his bride.

He helped her down from the buggy and walked her to the front door. He reached in front of her and pushed the door open, then he took her in his arms and as he carried her across the threshold he smiled, "Welcome ta your new home Mrs. Dixon."

00000

He stood at the hearth, elbows resting on the mantle and his face in his hands. How had this happened he wondered. He hadn't expected her to ask such a question. If she hadn't he would never have offered the information. But she did ask and maybe he shouldn't have been honest. Should he have lied? No, he didn't think so. Not when he'd promised her and himself he would never lie to her.

She lay in their marriage bed with tears pooled in her eyes. She should not have asked him such a question. Hadn't her Daddy always told her, "If you don't want to know the truth about something, don't ask." But she did ask and now she regretted it.

She remembered Maggie telling her most men had experience with these things long before they married. Then her sister had added, "It's best that way Beth. It's better for the woman if the man is practiced in what he's doing." Beth hadn't wanted to believe it and she'd gotten angry at her sister and told her never to speak like that again, that it was vulgar and she was sure it wasn't true.

She'd only been 14 at the time and she still believed what Mama told her, people waited until they married. Thinking back on it now she realized how naïve she'd been, and how naïvely she had behaved with her new husband.

He'd been kissing her so sweetly and tenderly and it was as if the devil on her shoulder made her ask him, "Have you ever, umm…have you ever done this…?"

He'd stopped cold and his mouth moved as if to speak but no sound came out. Not right away. Then he told her the truth she didn't want to hear, "Well, yeah, a few times, but ya know, just with workin' women. Never had no girlfriends an I never was with no one here in town."

She hadn't known what to say and so she said nothing, she simply nodded her head. He must have thought all was well then because he'd begun to kiss her again. She felt her body stiffen as if his touch repelled her and he felt it too. He reacted, but he did not react with anger. He simply left their bed saying, "I won't bother ya no more," and he'd gone from their room.

She knew full well this was her rift to repair. She rose from the bed, took a steadying breath and walked from their room. The fire was burning brightly in the hearth and she could see him clearly. He stood leaning on the mantle, his squared shoulders, muscled back and powerful arms were all bare. She felt her heart begin beating faster just at the sight of her partially naked husband.

The scars on his back though, and the thought of him enduring the level of mistreatment that would cause such a permanent reminder of pain, filled her heart with sadness. Then she shook her head a little at the sight of his tattoos. She'd expected to find them unattractive, maybe even disgusting. Instead she found herself quite fascinated by them.

He wore thermal underwear that went from his waist to his ankles. She smiled as she admired the sight. Her husband had slim hips and the underwear was tied low on those masculine hips. It nearly made her blush thinking what a fine figure her husband cut.

She'd been foolish, she'd made such a terrible mistake, and on this night that was to be so special for them. Again she breathed deeply and began to slowly walk to him. She hoped he would not react to her with anger and that he could forgive her.

He was so absorbed in his sadness and disappointment, and she was so small and light on her feet, he did not hear her footfalls as she approached him. It caught him by surprise when the small hand touched his back and in a soft voice she said to him, "Husband, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He took in a deep breath, turned to her and did not hesitate. He took her in his arms and with his face buried in her hair he told her, "I'm sorry. I wish things never woulda happened that way, or that I could change it now. But I can't."

"No, please don't say you're sorry. You have no reason to be sorry. I behaved badly, I was foolish and naïve and I promise I will never speak of it again."

He drew his face back and told her, "Beth, I ain't ever loved any woman but you and I'll never love another. You're my wife and I am your husband, forever."

"Yes…" That was all she could manage to say before his lips went to hers and the kiss they shared was different. It was deep and warm, but it also told of his desire. She didn't need experience to understand what it was he yearned for. His strong arms were around her and he held her so tightly and so tenderly, and this time her body did not stiffen in reaction. It was quite the opposite as it seemed her body almost dissolved into his.

He drew back and standing just a foot or so in front of her his eyes traveled up and down her body. He asked her plain, "I wanna lay with ya Beth. Are ya willin' ta share the bed with your Husband now?"

Although she was nervous she did not hesitate in responding. "Yes. I want to be your wife in every way."

His small smile betrayed his own feelings of shyness, but his shyness could not compete with his desire. He reached his hand to the bow at her neck. He pulled on one end, loosening the tie that held the gown on. He never took his eyes from hers as he carefully moved the fabric off her shoulders, and his bride did not try to stop the gown from falling as it slipped to the floor. It took all of her resolve not to attempt to cover her body as she stood before him naked and blushing. In spite of her nakedness her skin felt hot, and not just from the blush. It was the look in her husband's eyes.

Those deep blue eyes were still on her as his hand went to her face and with just the tip of his finger he slowly traced the outline of her jaw, down her neck and along her shoulder and arm, "You're so pale an soft an beautiful Beth." She shivered and without saying a word he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room.

He gently laid her in their bed and as she looked at him standing above her he reached for the tie of his undergarment, loosened it and let the garment fall. She had never seen a grown man naked and a gasp escaped her lips. He slipped under the cover and lay next to her when he assured, "Don't be afraid. I'ma be gentle, I ain't of a mind ta hurt ya Beth."

They were lying side by side looking in each other's eyes while he lightly skimmed the back of his fingers along her cheekbone. Once again he told her, "I'ma be careful Beth an all ya gotta do is tell me if ya get scared."

"I'm not scared Daryl, just nervous is all."

He smiled and kissed her forehead when he admitted, "Yeah? Me too." The admission freed them both, knowing they were each a little nervous served to relax them a bit.

She was certain he'd moved his body as close to hers as he could manage and once more he began to kiss her so deeply and passionately. His hand lightly clutched her neck, his fingers playing in the back of her hair and his thumb lightly rubbing her jawline. It all felt so loving and so wonderful, and she was shocked by the depth of her sudden desire to touch her husband. She wanted to feel his skin and his muscles, she wanted to be familiar with his body.

She had not really believed that a woman could feel that kind of desire for a man, but she felt it for Daryl. Still, at first she was timid as she ran an open palm along his arm; her voice shy and quiet when she told him, "I've never seen such muscles."

He let out a kind of hmph noise as he told her, "Just from workin' is all." Her hand moved higher, now rubbing along his broad shoulder and she was surprised she could be so bold when she told him, "Hard work is something to be proud of, and it happens that I find your muscles very appealing."

He had not expected her to be so willing, he thought she would be hesitant and that she might shy from his touching. Never had he dared to think she would have an interest in his body, or that she would care to touch him in return. He found he liked that she did, and he especially liked the feel of her hands so softly and tentatively running along his body.

His desire to touch more of her, her more private parts was too strong to fight and he made no effort to do so. He only hoped she wouldn't shy to the more personal touching or object. He slowly moved his hand to her breast where he ever so lightly let his finger skim over the nipple. At first she quivered and he worried she didn't like it, but when she moved her leg to wrap around his legs he knew she was longing too and he took her breast in his hand. He gently began to squeeze the supple mound while the pad of his thumb lightly and tenderly stroked the nipple.

He was kissing her deeply, his tongue in her mouth and playing with her own. This manner of kissing that at first had caused her such hesitation was now adding to her excitement. Then the kissing changed as he moved his lips from hers and kissed the point of her chin. He began to kiss and lightly suck along her jawline, taking his time as slowly he continued to her ear. He nuzzled into the sloping curve of her neck, kissing and sucking a little harder at her now warm skin.

To her surprise she found that her husband's attentions were causing her body to react in ways she had not expected. She would swear his lips were working some kind of strange magic, and never did his hands stop their play at her breasts. She felt her breathing become more shallow, and she was quite aware there was a wetness spreading in what was the most personal part of her body. She didn't feel she had any control at all over the murmuring sounds coming from her or the way her low body seemed determined to seek out his.

Her reactions to him and the soft sounds he heard from her further emboldened him. He began to kiss his way along her chest until his mouth covered her breast. What sounded almost like a squeaking noise came from her and immediately he stopped and asked, "Ya alright?"

She smiled softly at him while her fingers combed back strands of hair that covered his eyes "Yes, yes. I just…just know that I trust you."

Again her words, and the way her body was reacting to his touch heartened him. With his mouth still on her breast he moved his hand slowly along her side. He followed the gentle curve of her body and he could feel his desire grow just at the sensation of her softly feminine shape. He took time to caress the dip of her waist and gentle swell of her hip, and then his hand slipped slowly along her abdomen and ever closer to her womanhood. He stopped only long enough to tell her words she had not expected to hear, "Ya got such a pretty shape to ya. Everythin' about ya is perfect Beth."

He wanted to touch all of her and he dared to let his hand go there. As he fondled that most private and personal part of his sweet bride's body he felt the wetness. He smiled knowing his new wife was aroused by his touch and when he heard her breathing become more rapid and he felt her body move in that certain way, it pleased him to know her desire was equal to his own.

He was nearly overwhelmed by the power of his feelings for her and the thought that she cared for him as deeply as she did. Knowing she trusted him to touch her in this intimate way increased his resolve to see to her happiness and comfort. He was tentative at first as he let his finger softly touch the dampness of her, feeling the wet curls, and although she responded with a shiver, she made no attempt to stop him. He took a breath himself and he took his chances as he slipped his finger inside that warm wet place.

She could not quite believe how his touch excited her, but it was true. Everything he did seemed to awaken more desire in her. She may have been embarrassed by her own wantonness were it not for the fact her desire for more of his touch outweighed any self-conscious feelings she may have.

She felt his heart beating the same as she felt her own, and his lips now sucked on her ear and even the sensation of his lips and his warm breath heightened her yearning.

He moved his body ever nearer hers and part of him rested on her, and it was then she felt it. She didn't know what it was, she was unfamiliar with these things, and yet she did know what it was. Her instinct told her, her Husband was ready.

He wanted her, he was ready for her and he thought he was reading the signs right, he thought she was ready for him too. His finger moved inside her and she reacted with hips raising, and in a voice even more coarse and husky than normal he whispered, "Tell me that ya welcome your Husband."

"Yes."

He touched her knee, gently guiding her legs apart and again her instinct told her and she spread them for him. As he slipped his body between them he may have been even more nervous than she, and in that soft but raspy voice he whispered, "If it hurts too bad, if ya need me ta quit, just say an I will."

In spite of the way she craved him she did feel apprehension. She feared the unknown and she feared the pain, yet what she'd told him earlier was true. She trusted her husband. She couldn't quite speak, she only nodded her consent.

He was having his own anxiety, he knew what to do, he just didn't know how to do it with one so innocent. He was afraid to hurt her, he didn't want something that would bring him so much pleasure to cause her pain. They were both holding their breath as he touched her entrance with his now fully engorged manhood, he would make every effort to go as slowly and as carefully as he was able to will himself to do. Her body stiffened and he leaned down, lips to her ear, "Maybe if ya try n relax some it won't hurt so bad. I love ya Beth, I don't wanna hurt ya."

His body was poised above her and he watched her pretty face as he slowly pushed himself into her. When he felt that resistance he knew just what it was, and as he took her virginity she let out a yelp and cried, "Oh!" He rushed to tell her, "Sorry, sorry. Ya want me ta stop?" He prayed to god she didn't because he wasn't sure he could. She breathed in and said, "No, Daryl don't stop."

He kept his movements as slow as he was able, and he felt a strange mix of excitement and relief when the movement of her hips slowly began to match his own. He tried to rest all of his weight on his forearms, so worried he would hurt her, and as he nuzzled into her neck he reminded her, "I love ya you're my wife. This is good, an it's right."

They were lost in the warmth and the love they felt and he began to quicken his pace. She felt soreness but she also felt need and she matched her movements to his. Then it happened, her husband could wait no longer and his body got so stiff as he pumped into her and then he let out a guttural noise and she felt as his juices spilled into her.

Again he tried to keep his weight off of her as he frantically whispered his apology. He had not wanted this to happen. He wanted to bring her pleasure before his own, but his body had betrayed him and now he was consumed with guilt. "I'm sorry I meant, I didn't mean to, I wanted. I'm sorry."

She didn't understand why he was sorry, she thought it was normal, yet she was oddly unsatisfied. She didn't want to say so, but she wanted more. As if her husband knew this he moved his body off her, not completely, but nearly. His hand was on her and his fingers in her and his mouth was on her breast. It seemed like only seconds that her passion had returned in full and her hips were rising as if to meet his hand and then it happened. Her body was trembling and then it seemed to stiffen and his hand and his fingers moved faster. Her whole body shuddered and she felt it. It was like so many things that day with her Husband, she didn't know exactly what it was, and yet she knew exactly what it was.

He held her in his arms and he promised her, "I's just too excited, but we'll try again after while, if ya want, an if ya ain't hurtin' too bad. I'll be able ta hold back better."

She wasn't quite sure what caused the laugh and what caused her to say such things, but she giggled softly and said, "Something happened to both of us and I think it was quite good. I am not complaining."

It caused him to laugh too and he held her closer when told her his truth, "I knew I done the right thing when I married ya."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's exactly where we'll pick up next Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. I'll see you all back next Friday for more of our story. Until then remember, I love ya large and I wish you a Very Merry Christmas! xo


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. I loved reading your comments on the wedding and wedding night. Thank you so much! I promised we would begin right where we left off and we will, but there's trouble coming to Heavenly.

00

Her hand was on his cheek and she was all smiles when she said, "I had my heart set on you the first time I saw you Daryl Dixon."

With her words his lips were on hers and the way he was kissing her had her suspecting there may be more to come. When he drew back to look in her eyes, she asked, "Again?"

He had a hopeful look and a broad smile, "I's hopin' so."

"Oh. I think I'd better use the bathroom first. It seems…well, I think we made a mess."

"Yeah, I feel it too." He slipped out of bed and as he pulled the cover back and extended his hand to her, he saw it. "Shit, I mean damn, I mean Beth are ya okay?"

Her whole body seemed to be blushing when she told him, "Yes, it just…it happens when, well, um at first…Amy told me to expect the blood."

He looked down at himself and saw her blood on him, "I, shit I'm sorry an I'm sorry I keep sayin' shit."

She was embarrassed but couldn't help giggling, "Please don't be sorry Daryl. It does look scary but I'm told it's normal."

He chewed the side of his thumb and asked, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay well, I'll change the sheet while you're in there. I'll use it when you're done." A thought he'd had before came back to him, he shrugged and asked, "Unless ya wanted ta go together, maybe we could have a bath."

Her eyebrows went up and her eyes got big when she asked, "You mean a bath together?"

He shrugged again, not quite able to look in her eyes, "Well um, we done that other, a bath don't seem near as…well…ya wanna?"

"Oh. Um…" Her face felt like it was aflame and she wanted to say yes but wondered if she should say no, and finally she got the words out, "Well alright, but I'd…I don't think I should even get in the tub until I've washed a little."

"Yeah, I'll give ya some time." He couldn't quite believe she'd agreed and now that she had he worried she'd change her mind. "I'll just add some logs ta the fire ta get that water warmer an get a fresh sheet on the bed." Before she left their room he wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, "Here, it's cold." He kissed her cheek and his look turned shy when he promised, "I'll be in soon."

She kept the blanket around her as she ran water in the sink and washed away the blood, and the part of him that had spilled out of her. Seeing the evidence of what they had done, along with the vivid memory of how she had reacted to his touch, caused conflicting feelings. She was embarrassed by how freely she had welcomed his fondling and how much she enjoyed touching him in return, yet that was also the way she had hoped it could be. Recalling how they had lost all control of themselves and their bodies, and how good it felt, stirred in her a feeling of amazement that such a thing was even possible. Those thoughts also awakened a strong desire to again have that experience with her husband.

He added the logs to the already warm hearth before getting fresh bedding from the cupboard. As he removed the soiled sheet from their bed he felt a fresh pang of guilt. He'd hurt her, she must have been in more pain than she let on. But it occurred to him and he smiled, his sweet bride had lost herself just as he had, and he resolved he would make that happen for her again.

She was still wrapped in the quilt and nervously waiting for him when he softly knocked then opened the bathroom door, joining her there. He stood smiling at the sight of her cloaked in the blanket while he was just as naked as he'd been in their bed. She marveled at how he did not seem at all timid about showing her his body. She was also very keenly aware she was just as bold in her way, she did not divert her eyes. She found she simply could not, nor did she want to. She was drawn to the sight of her husband's masculine physique.

They only looked, neither speaking as he smiled and walked toward the sink, leaned in and kissed her cheek. As he proceeded to wash himself she thought she should look away, but again found she could not. She was curious and quite fascinated by him, by his body and by his actions. Her voice was soft and hesitant when she asked her question, "In some ways you are as shy as me, I find it surprising you would so freely display your body for me to see."

He smiled and shrugged, responding, "Only with you. You're my wife Beth, the words we said an what we done together, it seems we got no reason ta hide ourselves."

Her laugh was faint, shy, but she was smiling, "I think it will take me a bit longer to become so unashamed."

He turned the spigot on the tub, checked the warmth of the water, and as their bath filled he took her in his arms. "I shoulda been more careful about, well I shouldn't a taken a chance on gettin' ya in the family way so soon."

If not for Andrea's plain talk she may not have understood what he meant, but she was aware and she felt some concern, "You don't want children?"

His arms held her more tightly, "I do Beth. I want all the children ya wanna give me. It's just, I thought at first, ya know, I'd be more selfish. I's hopin' for a while it could just be the two of us."

"If it should happen that I am with child I would welcome the little one with so much love, but I can't disagree. It would be good for us to first build a strong foundation for our family." She smiled widely and added, "I think I would like to have three children, like Merle and Karen and like my parents. But if more were to come along I wouldn't mind."

His look was soft as his eyes locked on hers, his hand caressing her face, "Like I said, I'll feel blessed with however many ya wanna give me."

He got in the tub and leaning back he spread his legs. He held his hand out to her and although she felt self-conscious, she was far more enticed than embarrassed by what they were about to do. She let the quilt slide from her shoulders as she took his hand and he reached out to steady her with the other. She slipped into the warm water and nestled herself between his legs.

His arms went around her as he leaned forward nuzzling his face into the soft crook of her neck, his voice a husky whisper when he admitted to her, "I been thinkin' bout havin' this with ya for a while now." His words surprised her but what surprised her more was the way those words caused the warm feeling that spread through her. When he took her breast in his hand and began to gently tease her nipple she realized that was just what she'd hoped he would do.

The room was well-lit, there was no hiding themselves as they lay together naked in the warm water. Although at first she was quite shy, his touch, his whispered words and the sight of the man she had married aroused her, before long she began to feel more at ease. They touched and tasted as they explored each other's bodies and soon they were ready for something more.

The copper tub was a beautiful sight and it was lovely for bathing, but they quickly discovered the hard metal was not at all compatible with what they had planned. They were anxious as they climbed from the tub and she did not shy away from him when he dried her with the towel. He hurried then to dry himself, wrapped the quilt back over her shoulders and carried her to their bed.

Their warm bodies lay side by side as his fingers wove in her damp curls and he smoothed them back from her face. They shared the look that lovers do when each is aware of what will soon happen between them, "I never knew that this…I never knew lovin' a woman would feel so right an be so good. I never knew I could be so happy til I met ya. I love ya Beth Dixon."

"I love you more than you could ever know my Husband."

The way he kissed her so deeply and so tenderly immediately awakened the longing in her again, the need to touch him and to feel his body nearer her own. She snuggled herself as close to him as she could and his strong hand clutched her back as he gently rolled them over. She lay on her back and he smiled down at her before taking her breast fully into his mouth.

While his lips and his tongue tantalized her breast his hand slid slowly down her back to grasp the roundness of her bottom. As he sucked and nibbled he gently squeezed the warm skin of her bottom and her craving for him grew. It was then she amazed herself with her boldness as she dared to slip her hand between their bodies, cautiously touching his manhood. He drew his mouth from her breast, looked at her quizzically and then without speaking he wrapped his hand around hers, guiding and encouraging her to touch and rub him more.

Never in her life could she have imagined herself doing such a thing, and never would she do it for another, but in that moment the realization came to her fully, she would do anything with and for this man.

Before they married he had feared she would simply tolerate his overtures, while silently praying his desirous mood would pass quickly. Never would he have dreamed his shy and innocent bride would behave so daringly in their bed, but rather than be shocked he was pleased that she would want to explore as much as he.

His lips were on her neck kissing and softly licking the pale white skin and he whispered to her, "I'm never gonna tire a this with you." To her surprise his words made the warm wetness between her legs grow and when his hand skimmed slowly down her body and he touched her in that most personal of places, she spread her legs enough to let him know he was welcome there.

He didn't know what it might be called or even if it had a name, but he knew what it caused. He sought it out and quickly found the little bump that seemed to bring her so much pleasure. He rubbed and teased it with his finger as his mouth once again enveloped her breast and she felt as if her whole body was coming to life. He tenderly sucked the softness of her small breast as his fingers continued to excite her and his tongue trailed circles around the stiff nipple. He felt her low body reacting as it seemed to move ever closer to his, seeking more of his touch, and he dared to let another finger slip inside the warm wet place.

Her body began to writhe and she trembled and he knew what was happening to his bride. He encouraged her, his fingers moving a little deeper and pumping into her a little harder while his thumb now rubbed on the little bump. All the while his mouth, his lips and his tongue kept up their ministrations at her breasts. She moaned and whispered his name while her body suddenly shook and then tensed and her cries grew louder as her release came and she shuddered with satisfaction.

He smiled knowing he had been able to bring this pleasure to his bride, the knowledge causing his manhood to stiffen more. His bride though, she buried her face in his chest and he worried she may feel shame, "Ya alright?"

She didn't look in his eyes, she spoke into his chest as she answered him honestly, "I may be a little embarrassed about losing control of myself that way."

He pulled back from her and with a crooked finger he tilted her chin up so they looked in each other's eyes, "Don't ya feel that way Beth. I'm happy ta know I can bring ya that feelin', I want ya ta be happy too. It's right."

"I am happy Daryl, it's just that I still can't quite believe all of this."

He smiled as his hand moved to the back of her head where he gently grabbed a handful of her golden hair and his lips went to hers. There was an unmistakable passion in the kiss as his hand began to roam over her body once more. She could not quite believe that she would again become excited in this way so quickly after what had just happened, and yet it was true. She heeded her husband's words as she allowed herself to simply relish the enjoyment of his hands on her body and the excitement his touching brought to her.

When he was ready to have her he did not have to ask his wife to spread her legs, she was ready for him too. Her being so willing brought a smile to his face and he kissed her as he guided his manhood into her. Her hips rose to meet him as he began to pump into her, slowly at first and then with more power as he seemed to be moving so deeply into her.

His mouth was back on her breast and she had found herself quite partial to the way his tongue teased her nipple, and just when she thought it could not feel any better his fingers slipped between their bodies and once again he found the little bump.

Their bodies were moving together and he reveled in his wife's reaction to his touching, he also sensed her nearing another release and he wanted her to have that. He increased his attention to her breasts and he whispered, "Ya got the prettiest body, I can't seem ta get my fill a touchin' an tastin' of it."

His words and the feel of him had her nearly there as her hands began to grab at his bottom while her hips rose higher as she sought more of him. It was as if her desire had given him permission and he drove himself fully into her. He pumped harder while his fingers continued to tantalize the little bump and his mouth and tongue lingered at her breast. Once more she began to alternate between trembling and tensing. When she shuddered calling his name he called back to her, "Beth, Beth," and he started to let himself go. His body stiffened and then quaked and the sounds that came from him were deep and guttural, almost like those of an animal. Suddenly he pulled himself from her and she felt the warmth of his seed on her belly. For a moment they simply lay quietly as they savored the pleasure their lovemaking had brought.

He'd gone to the bathroom, washed up and gotten a cloth for her. Looking upon her he took in the flush still on her skin and the way her mussed hair spread across the pillow. They smiled at each other a bit bashfully as he cleaned what he'd left on her tummy. He made to slip in the bed with her then, but she told him, "I think I need to use the bathroom a moment."

He helped her from their bed and sat waiting for her there. For some reason it seemed already decided, she would sleep on the inside between him and the wall.

Once in the bathroom she made a vain attempt to run the comb through her hair, she splashed cool water on her face, and then got the jar of cream Andrea had given her from the back of the drawer. She'd enjoyed every moment with her husband but she felt sore and tender and she applied the cream as Andrea had instructed. She washed her hands and anxiously returned to their bed and her husband's waiting arms. They were wrapped up in each other when his stomach loudly growled. They laughed and she said, "I'm hungry too."

He got from the bed and now he slipped on the long johns and helped her with her nightie. They went to their kitchen where he lit the lamp and they heaped their plates full of food they'd brought from their wedding celebration.

They ate their fill and while she scrapped the dishes he took care of the leftover cooked meats and salads. He had a large metal box on the porch close to the door and he placed the foods inside. He'd fashioned the box just for this purpose with a lid that latched securely so that animals could not bother the foods, it was so cold outside the food would not spoil. As winter got colder it would function as a freezer.

They crawled back in their bed where he kissed her and told her he loved her and she told him the same. He held her in his arms and close to his body as they shared the warmth of their bed and each other. The newlyweds were sated in all ways and exhausted from their day. Within a moment or two they slept soundly.

00

It was an otherwise peaceful Sunday when evil paid a visit to Heavenly.

Their leader had still not returned and they had begun to believe he had either been arrested or killed. Supplies were low, tempers were short and pent up aggression needed its release. It wasn't quite sunrise when the restless outlaws in the hills outside Heavenly made up their minds to wait no longer.

They mounted their horses and headed to the small mountain community, but without their leader's guidance they had no clear plan. The group of villainous men soon broke apart, each venturing out on their own and all in different directions.

* * *

The romance and the wedding, and the fact they hadn't slept alone together in nearly a week, left Merle and Karen anxious to spend intimate time with each other. They knew of an abandoned trapper's shack not far from home, they had visited there many times. They were of a mind to visit there again for an hour or two, right after they had Sunday dinner with their children. So as it was, rather than stay to visit with others after churches services, they quickly slipped away with their family.

His wife had been preoccupied and they'd had so many visitors and so, although Zach did not begrudge his wife her time with friends, he was anxious to be alone with her on this day of rest. His wife was likeminded and they also hurried home immediately after services.

Daryl and Beth did not come to services and no one really wondered why. There were simply smiles and winks as the parishioners murmured such silliness to one another as, "I wonder what's become of our young couple," and "My goodness I was certain they would be the first ones out of bed this morning and the first ones in the pew."

Jim was not at church that Sunday either. The baby had been colicky for three days and Merna was in desperate need of some time from home. Jim stayed with the baby while she attended services.

Rick Grimes did not attend services that morning nor did his son. Carl was suffering with a bellyache and Rick stayed with him while Lori attended church. She might have stayed home with her family, but the sheriff's wife was bursting with news she could not wait to share with the other ladies.

She was disappointed that Beth, Amy and Karen were not on hand, but after services she shared with those there she trusted, Merna and Olivia. "Yesterday after the wedding Carl and I accompanied Rick to his office and you can't imagine what we heard!"

News from the sheriff's office was always of interest and the ladies gave Lori their full attention. "When we got there that awful outlaw Joe wanted to talk to Rick. I'm not sure if you've heard, I didn't speak of it yesterday for fear of upsetting Beth on her wedding day. It was on Friday that this man Joe admitted to Rick, the fellow Smithy shot was indeed one of those claimers. Thank goodness, he also told Rick there are no more of them in these parts. It was just the two of them. Apparently the rest of their gang broke off on their own somewhere outside of Cheyenne."

The ladies nodded and expressed their relief, but Lori had more to tell. "Now comes the part you will have trouble believing. Yesterday, with Carl and I both right there, this man Joe pointed a finger at Mrs. Nuedermeyer and said, 'You. I've been lookin' at you for days thinkin' you're a familiar one, I just couldn't put my mind on where I'd seen ya. You've aged a bit Darlin', but I guess we all have.' Then he laughed and said, 'And I ain't ever seen ya with so many clothes on.'"

The ladies had their hands over their mouths as they gasped in disbelief, and Lori continued her story, "Then he said, 'Sinful Shelly, that was your workin' name, right?' Then he told Rick, 'She's the one ya oughta be lookin' into. She was running a cat house down in Rock Springs. The cat house mighta been legal, but the way she had them sportin' gals rollin' the gents wasn't. Those women were raking in the cash and it was all going straight into good ol' Sinful Shelly's pocketbook.' Then he looked at Shelly again and said, 'And man, ya cleaned that guy Gareth out real good, didn't ya? Drained his bank account down ta sand.' and he looked at Rick and said. 'That's why she had ta skip town, Gareth and the local lawman were both after her.'"

"He had a real evil little grin when he told Rick, 'there was never any Neudermeyer – that was all' – now excuse my language ladies but what he said was – 'that was all bullshit. A cover.' Shelly won't admit to anything, but Rick's got a wire out to the Territorial Governor's office to see what he can find out about her and also these claimer men. Ladies, Shelly Neudermyer, or whatever her name is, appears to be a bigger fraud than we could have guessed!"

* * *

Services had been over for nearly an hour when Merna and Lori finally started their walk home. Merna said her goodbyes in front of Lori and Rick's home and continued to the general store. The store was closed on Sunday and typically she would have walked around the back and entered the residence there. But she saw it right away and she sensed there was trouble, the entry door appeared to have been broken open.

She froze for a moment, wondering if it was best to hurry in or run back to Rick and Lori's. She couldn't go, she had to see her husband and her baby.

She ran in the door and she heard her baby crying from the back as she rushed that way calling out, "Jim! Jim!" There behind the counter lay her husband, bloody and beaten. She knelt beside him and touched her hand to his throat as now she spoke softly, "Jim, Jim." She could feel the pulse of his heartbeats on his neck but he did not appear to be conscious. She hurried to the back, took her baby from the cradle and ran to the Doc's house.

Dr. Carlson was having a Sunday nap in his chair when he was awakened by the banging on his door. He opened it to find a now crying Merna, her baby held in her arms. When she told him what had happened he grabbed his bag and hurried to the store with Merna and her baby right behind him. She saw a young man and called to him to get the sheriff and send him to the general store.

The sheriff arrived as the doc was attending to Jim while Merna hovered near holding her baby close and saying her prayers. Lori was not far behind her husband, knowing her friend would need the comfort of another woman. His wife had an arm wrapped around Merna's waist as she spoke soft words of encouragement, assuring it would all turn out alright as Rick helped the doctor move Jim to the bed.

While the doctor checked and cleansed each of Jim's wounds and tightly wrapped his ribs, the sheriff asked Merna what she knew about the incident. "I don't know anything sheriff. Jim stayed with the baby so I could go to church. After services I visited with Lori and Olivia for quite some time. I arrived home not long after Lori. I could see the store had been broken into and I hurried in. I found Jim, grabbed our baby from his bed and rushed to Doc Carlson's place."

Merna and the sheriff checked the inventory discovering the gun Jim kept under the counter and ammunition were missing, as well as all the cash from the drawer and the now broken cookie jar in the kitchen.

By then Jim had come to and although weak and barely able to speak, his mind seemed alert. The sheriff asked him if he had any idea who might have robbed and attacked him, and Jim replied, "All I remember is him sayin' 'I'm claimin' everythin' here.'"

The sheriff knew then who he was dealing with and he also knew Carl was home alone. He rushed to check on his son.

* * *

Tyrese was out at Monroe's ranch taking advantage of a sunny day to repair some shingles on the main house. Lozen was busy teaching her daughter an ongoing lesson, the art of beadwork. When their father got home he would take the boy out rabbit hunting and so, as her daughter practiced the beadwork, the woman showed her son the prayer and dance their people practiced before the hunt.

They were deep in their thoughts and their practicing when suddenly a white man burst into their lodge. He was filthy and he smelled putrid and when he laughed he showed yellowed teeth. He was waving his gun and he snarled at Lozen, "I'm claimin' the boy. I got me a preference for little boys, but don't ya feel bad, I'll get ta you an that little gal too."

Kuruk had not moved, he only looked to his mother. The very slight nod of her head and the look she returned told him to be calm, his Mother had a plan. Lozen acted very afraid as she feigned crying and she begged the man not to hurt her children as she clutched Sonsee-array close to her breast. She saw her act had worked and the man enjoyed seeing her afraid. He had no fear of her.

The repellant man got to his knees and he grabbed Kuruk's ankles, pulling the boy to him. He was so possessed by what he was about to do he never saw it coming. Lozen slowly and quietly reached for her skinning knife, and just as silently she moved behind where the man knelt. Kuruk again acted on her nod and quickly rolled to one side, while his mother grabbed the claimer's hair and took his scalp. It was just then Tyrese returned, saw the scalp in his wife's hand, a knife in the other, and a screaming man with a bloody face writhing on the floor. He directed his family, "Outta the way," and he shot the claimer where he lay.

His wife quietly told him what had happened. He and Lozen had been to war, they knew the evil that men were capable of, but their children were young innocents and he spoke to them as such. Then he added, "We are peaceful people an we try ta lead a peaceful life, but now ya seen it with your own eyes an ya understand, we will not hesitate ta protect our family."

He nodded to Lozen, "We're gonna hafta bring the dirty bastard an his hair ta the sheriff."

* * *

Rick stopped and checked on his son, and aside from the boy's stomachache and a slight fever all was well. He left them there, but not completely unprotected. Long ago he'd taught Lori how to use a pistol and he insisted she keep one tucked in her garter. "Lock the door behind me and don't open it to anyone. I'll be home as soon as I can."

He arrived to a commotion at the sheriff's office. Shelly Neudermeyer was screaming her head off and the deputy lay in a heap on the floor, still breathing but with a bullet in his side. The sheriff was certain a claimer was responsible because although the woman was still locked in her cell, the man named Joe was gone.

He stepped out in front to see who might be about and saw Milton Mamet walking down the street. He called to him telling him to get the doc and make it snappy, "He's down at the general store patching up Jim."

* * *

The Dixon children were under the strict orders of their parents. Virgil knew his responsibilities and he took those very seriously.

The children could play outside but they had to stay near the house, there was to be no venturing off. Although the temperatures were cold the wind was not blowing and the sun shone brightly, making the air feel much warmer. The children took advantage of the calm weather and the lack of snow on the ground in their yard.

Mary Ellen was playing jacks while Virgil and Cyrus played horseshoes. Virgil felt a cramp in his stomach and told his little brother, "I gotta get to the privy, don't ya go nowhere while I'm gone."

He was just finishing up when he heard the screams of his little sister, Cyrus yelling and there was the rough loud voice of a man. A voice he did not recognize. He knew something was terribly wrong and he knew he needed to get to the house. He needed his Daddy's shotgun from under the bed.

The shrieks of the little girl made her brother want to run to her, he needed to protect her from whoever was hurting her. But he knew he had to be sneaky and he needed a weapon. He was tough but not tough enough to win a fight with a grown man. He also didn't want to be seen, not yet. He moved slowly, quietly as he slipped from the privy.

He caught a glimpse of the man and he shuddered to see the stranger had his arm around Mary Ellen's waist, holding her to his side and off the ground. She was kicking her legs and looking at Cyrus as she screamed. But she knew what to do. She didn't ask for Virgil, she didn't call his name, she didn't let on there was anyone else around. She and Cyrus were making enough noise they knew their brother would know there was danger.

He quietly opened the door and hurried to his parent's bed. He grabbed the shotgun and checked to make sure it was loaded, then just as quietly he slipped back outside.

The man was playing with his sister's hair and kissing her cheek and Virgil wanted to kill him with his bare hands, but he was patient. He waited until he got the man in his sites and then called out, "Cyrus, ya get on Buck and ya ride for our Uncle, NOW!"

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed evil has arrived in Heavenly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. I wish you a Very Happy New Year and I hope to see you all back here next week. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much. We're covering a lot of territory in this chapter - heck - you might need a playbook. I appreciate you reading along and I hope you enjoy.

00

She woke to the smell of bacon frying and fresh coffee on the stove. A quilt covered the bedroom window to keep out the cold and she was surprised to see sunlight streaming in at the sides of the thick blanket. If the sun was up it had to be nearly seven. She couldn't believe she slept so late, and she couldn't believe how much she already missed the feeling of her husband next to her.

She slipped on her house shoes and followed her nose to the kitchen, smiling when she saw him. He stood at the cookstove turning bacon in the big cast iron pan and when he heard her he glanced over his shoulder, smiled and greeted, "G'mornin' Sweetheart. Ya hungry?"

She teased, "Good morning and yes, it seems that ever since I married you I'm hungry all the time."

She'd made him laugh and he reached his hand out to take hers, drawing her near as he offered, "Lemme get ya a cup a coffee."

"I don't usually drink coffee but it does smell delicious, thank you." She took the cup from his hand and asked, "How long did we sleep?"

He shook his head as he answered, "I ain't ever slept like that in my life. It was bout 10 o'clock when we went ta sleep an I didn't get out here til six. It's just before seven now." He had a mischievous little grin as he ran a finger along the curve of her jaw adding, "Whatever ya done ta me musta wore me out."

His words sent a shiver through her and he got just the look he hoped to see when her face turned the color of cherries. She could not quite look in his eyes but still she teased back when she said, "I think it was you that wore me out."

* * *

Never had either of them spent such a leisurely morning. They took their time as they enjoyed their first breakfast as husband and wife, and one last cup of coffee curled up together on the settee in front of the hearth. It was Daryl who finally rose from the seat and said, "I'd like ta just stay right here with ya all day but them chickens an horses ain't gonna feed themselves."

"I'll come with you."

They cleaned the kitchen and made up the bed, and him being ever mindful of her way and her modesty he asked, "Ya prefer I leave ya alone ta get dressed?"

She had not thought of this, for some reason she had assumed they would do such things in private. Yet she was curious to see his routine and she had the desire to be near him. These truths had her saying, "Well I suppose there's no reason we can't get ready for the day together."

He had the smallest of grins as he gave a slight nod of his head and they made their way to the bedroom. His bride was happily surprised to discover how performing a seemingly everyday task with Daryl could have such a feeling of intimacy to it.

With his hands, his lips and his words her husband once again caused that warm feeling to spread over her body as he stood behind her to fasten her buttons. Before he did he let his hands glide softly across her back while he tenderly kissed her neck, and he whispered, "Your skin has the feel a silk," and she discovered Daryl helping her dress could bring a closeness almost as exciting as when he'd loosened the buttons of her wedding dress.

She could not believe her own boldness as with no sign of shame at all she stood watching her husband as he dressed. She was intrigued by his manly way and she was curious to know everything about him. Just watching him as he buttoned his trousers and pulled the suspenders over his broad shoulders made her once again have that warm and now-familiar feeling.

They held hands as together they walked to the chicken coop. This day she insisted she would help him more and so, while she fed the birds and gave them fresh water, her husband gathered the eggs and added clean straw to the coop.

Next would come her favorite, seeing to the horses. He knew the big animals brought her happiness and he smiled, "Ya ready ta go see your girl?"

"Yes, I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses ya too."

They fed and brushed the animals and then he showed her the saddle he would have her use with Ginger. "One smaller would be better for ya. There's a real fine saddle smith over in Bozeman, come spring maybe we can go over that way an see about havin' one made for ya."

"Really? Can we Daryl?"

His fingers tucked a loose curl behind her ear as he answered, "I'm pretty sure we gotta. If you're gonna be top horsewoman on our ranch you're gonna need ta have a fine saddle, one with your name on it. We'll get ya one a them ridin' skirts too."

She looked so happy it filled him with happiness and as he lightly squeezed her hand he added, "Now we're married ain't no reason ya can't learn ta ride western. When ya do I believe you'll find ya like it better. Ya won't have ta have help gettin' in the saddle an you'll feel more balanced on the animal." Once again he lightly squeezed her hand as he added, "Ta my thinkin' it's safer for ya too."

She smiled and told him, "I have no objection, indeed I look forward to it. I know Ginger is probably more comfortable with a western saddle." It was unexpected when she wrapped her arms around his waist, and although the move may have surprised him, his arms knew just what to do as they closed around her. He drew her closer to him as in a quiet voice she let him know, "I'm ready and anxious to learn everything you have to teach me about this life Daryl. You and Heavenly are my home now."

He couldn't believe any of it was really happening. He thought that this, right now, this was what perfect had to be. He didn't know any of the romantic words to say, he simply held her more tightly and whispered, "I'm the happiest man in this world, ya made me that way."

He kissed the top of her head and drawing back smiled and said, "I don't think today is…I think it's too soon…I mean after, ya know after we just done what we did, twice...we just…we probably should wait. If the weather's this nice next Saturday we could saddle Ginger n Blackie an go for a short ride. We'll start off kinda slow while you're learnin' an such, wanna?"

She found it so endearing how her strong and manly husband could suddenly become shy and awkward, and she loved how he always had such great concern for her happiness and her well-being. Her heart warmed with his words as she simply answered, "I do want to so much, I can't wait."

They walked the horses out to the corral and stood enjoying the warmth of the sun with the big animals. The horses nuzzled each other and Daryl quietly laughed as he wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders, "I think Blackie n Ginger got married yesterday too."

00

Cyrus did not question his brother, he hurried to the animal, stood on the fence rail and mounted Buck. He grabbed a handful of the horse's mane as he hollered, "C'mon boy, go home." Buck was well-trained and he seemed to sense the urgency in the young boy's voice. Cyrus leaned down, his face nearly buried in the horse's neck as he continued hanging onto the mane and the horse galloped the mile or so home.

Daryl had no sooner gotten the teasing words from his mouth than he heard a horse's hooves, turning his eyes toward the road he spotted Buck and Cyrus just as they came into view. Immediately he knew something was not right, his belly clenched as he stood motionless waiting for the boy. Beth sensed it too and she stood beside her man, holding his hand and praying the news would not be bad.

Cyrus had not quite reached them when he began to holler, "Come quick Uncle Daryl, hurry please, someone's got Mary Ellen!"

By the time the child finished speaking the words Daryl called, "C'mon Blackie." The big horse followed right behind him as he held tightly to Beth's hand and hurried toward the front door of their home. He grabbed his gun belt hanging from a hook just inside and threw it over his shoulder.

Moving quickly and with purpose he mounted the big animal, sitting a bit further forward than if there were a saddle. He positioned his legs then reached an arm out to his wife, "Ain't leavin' ya here alone, c'mon, take my arm." Instinct took over and she acted quickly as well. She had the chair from the porch and as she stood on it he held Blackie's mane tightly in one hand while he pulled her up with the other. Now she straddled the big animal and her husband instructed, "Ya lean into me as close as ya can an ya hang on tight."

He made the clicking noise with his mouth and called, "Merle," and the big animal knew what to do. As Cyrus had done with Buck, Daryl leaned his head down so that it pressed close to the big animal's neck. Beth burrowed into her husband's back and hung on as tight as she could as they galloped toward his brother's home.

* * *

The man was sure he was in control of the situation and he'd taken his time as he taunted Virgil.

He had no way of knowing Virgil had a mindset and it was to protect his sister no matter what. He issued his final warning to the man, "If you're thinkin' I'm afraid ta drop ya, I ain't. Ya let my sister go or I'll kill ya where ya stand. " But Virgil was afraid, more scared than he'd ever been in his life. The man was obviously some kind of outlaw and he had hold of the boy's baby sister, and he'd made terrible threats about what he planned to do with her. To add to the boy's burden he worried, what if his shot wasn't true, what if he were to hurt Mary Ellen. Still he knew he would not hesitate.

"Don't worry little boy, I'll give her back ta ya when I'm done with her, you can have what's left." The man laughed as he dropped Mary Ellen to the ground, looked right at Virgil and began to loosen the buckle of his belt.

Virgil stood with his gun raised, the outlaw in his sites and his finger on the trigger. So focused was the boy on what he knew he had to do that he did not hear horses approaching from his right and a wagon coming from his left.

The man appeared to be oblivious as well and completely unconcerned about the boy who had a gun pointed at him. He laughed again and as he pulled his pecker from his pants three shots rang out.

It would be impossible to know which of the Dixon bullets killed the man, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Mary Ellen was safe and the devil himself was dead.

Daryl held Beth's arm while she slid off the big stallion, then dismounted and stood by her. He kept an arm around her and held her tightly to him as they watched his brother's family come together.

Karen did not wait for her husband's hand, she jumped from the wagon and ran to her daughter. Cyrus slid off Buck and was running that way too, but Merle went to his older son. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and spoke to him about what had happened, "It ain't easy takin' a shot at another man but sometimes that other fella don't leave ya no choice in the matter. It ain't your fault he's dead, or my fault or your Uncle's fault. What happened ta him is his own damn fault. An you Virgil Dixon, you was told ta watch over your brother an sister an that's what ya done. I always have been proud of ya son an I'm proud of ya now."

Mary Ellen ran to her brother wrapping her arms around his waist, "Virgie, Virgie I was scared that man would hurt you."

She made her brother smile as he bent down and hugged her, "Well I'm real glad he didn't get ta hurt you or me either little sister."

They had no knowledge of who the dead man might be and they did not know if he may have partners nearby. They would take no chances, no one would stay behind.

The men loaded the body in the back of the wagon, Cyrus held the reins while his Mama held Mary Ellen in her arms, and Beth sat beside her. Virgil, Merle and Daryl rode horses, Merle at the lead, Daryl at the side of the wagon, and Virgil bringing up the rear. Each of the three men had a sidearm and a shotgun at the ready and they kept a sharp eye out as they made their way to deliver the outlaw's body to the sheriff.

* * *

Sure that he would need it in the coming hours, the sheriff had recruited help. The first being Milton who carried the message to the saloon. The sheriff's note said there were at least two outlaws running loose in town, and it happened that one of the outlaws was the one with an attraction to Andrea Harrison.

He suggested they shut the saloon down until such time as the men were apprehended. He also asked that if they were of a mind to offer assistance to his office, please come right away.

Next Milton went to the home of Zach and Amy Mitchell and relayed a message to Zach. The sheriff requested that if possible he come and give the office assistance. He further advised Zach not to leave Amy home alone but rather take her to the sheriff's home.

The last stop Milton made was the general store. He checked on Jim, Merna and the baby and advised them the outlaws were on the loose. He'd brought a shotgun so they could defend themselves, but also made the sheriff's offer. He would send men to assist them if they wanted to take refuge in his home. They declined.

The banker had further been told to warn everyone he met on the street of the danger at hand. He was to instruct that they should in turn inform everyone they may see. Folks must stay in their homes and they must stay alert, and they must be at the ready to defend themselves and their families.

When his tasks were completed Milton Mamet made his way to the bank where he had his own responsibilities to consider. He had been entrusted with large sums of money and he would do what he could to defend them.

At the saloon they hurried to turn down every lamp. The cash Andrea wasn't able to hide in her undergarments was locked in the floor safe behind the bar. She had her knife in the sheath on her thigh, Caesar had his sidearm holstered and a knife in the sheath on his belt. Dwight tucked a pistol in the waist of his trousers and a knife in his boot. They were as ready as they could get as the three made their way to the sheriff's office.

Their appearance together at the wedding had let the townspeople know Caesar and Andrea had coupled up, and so as men did, the sheriff addressed Caesar, "You're welcome to take Andrea to my home. That's where the other women will be hole up, including her sister Amy."

Caesar walked her to Rick's home while Dwight dawdled a bit behind, giving them their privacy. When they arrived at the sheriff's door she protested, she did not want her man to leave her. He assured her, "I know, I don't wanna leave you either. But if the sheriff thinks it's the safest place for ya then I ain't gonna argue. I'll be back for ya as soon as I can. You just keep your knife handy and your head down."

Knowing the sheriff's wife would be wary, Caesar rapped on the door calling to her and letting her know who it was knocking and why they were there. Lori cautiously opened the door and he and Andrea stepped inside, greeting the group of anxious looking ladies already assembled there. Then, as if it were proper and customary, he took Andrea in his arms, his hand clutching her neck as he kissed her long and deep. He pulled his lips away and with a smile he promised again, "Don't worry, we'll get those no-good bastards."

When the door closed behind him Andrea simply apologized, "Sorry ladies, Caesar isn't accustomed to polite company."

Although a bit taken aback by the display Lori was a proper hostess and she assured the woman, "No need to apologize. We're happy to have you here with us."

Just as the men returned to the sheriff's office Rick asked if Caesar and Dwight could transport the wounded deputy to the Doc's office. They agreed and with the doctor in the lead they carried the ailing man the few hundred yards. Doctor Carlson unlocked the office door, went through the small waiting area to the surgical room and nearly jumped out of his skin. There on the surgery table sat a man with his arm bent at an angle, obviously broken and painful. In his other hand he held a pistol pointed right at the Doc.

He did not have time to warn Caesar and Dwight of the intruder but there was really no need. They'd been working saloons for years. They were used to having to react quickly and they did. When they entered the room and took in the scene they nodded to each other, hurriedly laid the deputy on the floor and drew their pistols.

Doc glanced to the outlaw, then to the men from the saloon and addressed them all, "Now, now gentleman there is no need for weapons. I'm a physician and as such I am charged with treating those that need it. I'll get to everyone." He addressed the man on his table, "Sir, let me see that arm." The man winced as the Doc examined it and he inquired of the fellow, "What's your name son?"

"Harley."

The doctor was sure the arm was broken and told the man, "Well Harley this appears to be a mighty bad break. I'll have to set it and that's going to be even more painful. Let me give you something to help with that pain."

Harley wasn't particularly bright and he was in pain, he demanded, "That's right, I'm in pain. Gimme the strongest thing ya got." The Doc agreed, knowing the problem was about to solve itself. He double-dosed Harley on Laudanum and although not completely passed out, the outlaw was weak, dazed and now harmless. He was out cold when Caesar and Dwight laid him on the floor and laid the deputy on the surgical table.

Before they left the Doc reminded them, "I'll be over to set that arm just as soon as I treat the deputy." They simply nodded their understanding and while the Doctor worked on the deputy, they carried the outlaw back to the sheriff's office.

* * *

It was just as the lock was turned on Harley's cell the Dixon family arrived at the sheriff's office. They stood before Rick Grimes, Virgil in the center and Daryl and Merle on either side of the young man. Merle did the talking, "We're not sure which of us fired the kill shot, we just know there's a dead man layin' out in my wagon. He tried ta hurt one a my children an he got hisself killed for that."

The sheriff already had his hands and his jail full. He didn't have the time for an extensive investigation of what may have happened at the Dixon's, and he was certain the man they killed had to be a claimer who got what he had coming. "Alright, we got more pressing matters for now. Daryl I could use your help, that fella Joe escaped and we need to find him. I was hopin' you'd do some tracking."

Daryl shrugged, "It ain't gonna be easy ta track him in town." He didn't want this job, he didn't want to leave Beth to go looking for this asshole outlaw.

The sheriff kept talking, "The women are hole up at my place, you're welcome to take Beth, Karen, Virgil and the other children that way too."

Merle corrected him, "Virgil ain't one a the children no more. He's a man an he stays with me."

The sheriff nodded his agreement and then looked to all three Dixon men and said, "I got a feeling that outlaw's lucky all you boys did was kill him."

Daryl chewed at the side of his thumb as he fought with himself. He wanted to recapture the leader of the outlaw gang but he did not want to leave his bride. He felt the need to keep her with him and the need to protect her himself; but thinking on it he realized, protecting her also meant finding all those responsible for the darkness that had fallen over Heavenly.

It was as his mind grappled with these things that two things happened.

The first was Tyrese and his family arriving at the sheriff's office with another dead body and another terrible tale to tell. The second was, just as Tyrese was completing his frightening story Eugene Porter from the Western Union office came hurrying in.

In his hand Eugene held a wire directed to the attention of the sheriff. The wire was from the territorial governor's office regarding the outlaw group known as the Claimers. The telegraph went on to describe the gang as a most dangerous and despicable group. Over the past three years they had committed murder, rape, robbery and untold mayhem all across the Rocky Mountain States and as far south as New Mexico.

The wire further advised there were seven known members of the band. The sheriff could currently account for four. The one in the cell, the one Lozen and Tyrese had killed, the one Daryl had killed and the one the Dixons had killed. The men in the room all knew, there were still three dangerous criminals on the loose, including the escapee Joe.

Daryl knew it was right, he would do this. Reluctantly he would leave her, knowing if anything happened to Beth while he was away he would never be able to live with the pain. Still he had to try and locate their leader. He had to do his part to make their town safe again for his bride and for all of them. Maybe he'd get lucky and in his quest for the man named Joe he would come across the others.

With worried minds and heavy hearts him, his brother and his nephew walked the women and children to the home of the sheriff.

Merle entered the sheriff's home with his family, but the newlyweds lingered outside a moment longer.

He and his bride struggled with their goodbye as he promised her he would return to her soon, and she promised him she would be careful and watchful and that she would be just fine when he returned. He took her in his arms and he reminded her that she was everything to him and she always would be, "I love ya so much. I promise I'll be back for ya soon's I can Sweetheart."

She was fighting so hard not to cry and her voice was soft, barely there when she whispered, "I love you too, and no matter how long it might take I'll be waiting right here when you return."

They talked about it, him and his brother and nephew, where would be the most likely place this man would go. The saloon would be an obvious choice. The claimer had an attraction to Andrea and he may want to seek her out first, but the saloon was closed. The other was, they were known now to be a group with a penchant for rape.

Tyrese interrupted their dialogue, "No offense Smithy, but my woman's the best tracker we got. Take her with ya, I'll mind the children." Daryl nodded and it was done.

The blacksmith tended to think the outlaw would stick close to town, looking for money, a woman and a horse. The others agreed and although at first the four stuck together, eventually they decided to split their ranks to cover the area better. Virgil and Merle going south and west, Daryl and Lozen going north and east.

He and Lozen had a similar way, they put themselves in a mindset as if they were tracking an animal. They stayed out of sight but instead of concealing themselves next to trees, they kept their backs pressed up along the buildings of town.

He pointed at the boot prints and Lozen nodded, she saw it too. The same boot prints as those that were in front of the sheriff's place. The boots had a wide and tall heel and the man who wore those boots walked heavy on the left heel.

They shared a look, nodded in agreement and continued to follow the signs.

Halfway to his destination he was sure he knew where the tracks lead, and he wondered why he had not thought of it right from the beginning. Of course, it made all the sense in the world. The claimer would be at the bank.

The savings of most of the folks in Heavenly, along with the town's money and that of the other businesses was all in the bank vault, but that was only a small part of it. The miners were paid once a month, the money transported by train and then armored coach to the bank at Heavenly. Payroll was made that coming Wednesday, the vault would be full.

The big East Coast company that owned the mine had paid to have the vault built to protect their assets. It was said to be bullet proof, fire proof and otherwise impenetrable. Daryl knew though, nothing is impossible. All the claimer had to do was hold a gun to Milton Mamet's head and the safe could be opened.

He and Lozen moved quickly, but as soon as the bank was in sight they shared another look, they were sure they were already too late. The door to the bank stood open and there were papers and furnishings strewn about. On the chance the bandits were still inside they proceeded cautiously.

They saw the bank was empty but the door of the huge floor to ceiling safe was slightly ajar. As they watchfully approached it they heard the muffled sounds from within, and upon fully opening the vault door they saw the banker laying on the floor. He'd been beaten and his hands and ankles were bound, a gag was tied across his mouth.

Daryl slipped his knife from the sheath and quickly cut through the heavy rope, freeing the banker. Milton was shaken and hurt, but he managed to get out, "Thank God you're here Smithy," he nodded to Lozen, "Ma'am," and back to Daryl, "they've got the payroll."

"Ya know which way they headed?"

"The big fellow Joe said he had something more to do before he left town, kill the sheriff and claim the woman."

"I gotta go. Can ya get yourself ta Doc's?"

"Yes, yes, you go and please hurry."

Daryl and Lozen rushed to the sheriff's office only to find Rick was gone. Kuruk and Sonsee-array sat on the floor in the corner, quietly at play with their buzz toys. Dwight and Tyrese were minding the office and Dwight told him, "Rick and Caesar left not five minutes ago. They were just gonna go check on the women an little ones. They'll be right back."

Daryl rushed to the sheriff's house and just as he got there he was met with a gun to the face. He held his hands palms out as if in surrender, while he took in the scene. The leader, Joe, had Rick in a headlock, a gun to his head. A tall dark man had ahold of Andrea and was promising to keep her safe for Joe, while holding a gun to her head. Zach lay unconscious in front of the sheriff's door, it appeared he'd been shot. Caesar was on the ground near Daryl bleeding from a blow to the head and just coming to. The third gunman alternated pointing the pistol between Caesar and Daryl.

Lozen had held back and now she hid unnoticed in the shadows, watching and waiting.

Daryl could hear the women in the house crying and he worried what might be instore for them if he couldn't somehow save them. He tried reasoning first, "C'mon now fellas, ya don't wanna do this. There's already a bounty on your heads, ya don't wanna be killin' a sheriff an hurtin' women. Take me, I'll fight ya."

Joe squinted his eyes as he snarled back, "Oh you're gonna get yours, I know who you are, you're the sumbitch that killed Len."

Just as he said the words there was heard an ear-piercing war whoop and the ululating cries of Indians going to battle, followed by the loud howling of a wolf. There was no way the claimers could have known all those sounds came from just one woman. The outlaws had become scared and sufficiently distracted so that those they'd captured could act.

What followed happened quickly and chaotically.

Rick threw back his head startling the leader long enough to grab the gun from his hand. The sheriff took no chances and wasted no time shooting the leader in the throat. It was as if the fellow holding Andrea froze in place at the sight, and without thinking he'd let loose of her. She stepped aside leaving the opening Caesar needed. He threw his knife fast and hard and it buried itself in the outlaw's heart.

There was one last claimer, the one with a gun on Daryl, but Daryl also acted quickly. He pulled a similar move on the outlaw as he had on his own brother. He hooked his leg behind the crook's leg and pulled hard, causing the man to fall backward to the ground.

Daryl reached for his gun thinking to shoot the man, but the outlaw kicked it away and now they were trading blows in what looked to be a fight to the death. Then the claimer gained the upper hand as he latched onto a rock in the street, using it to hit Daryl hard on the side of the head. With Daryl temporarily disoriented it gave the outlaw the time he needed to get to his feet, his gun now pointed at Daryl.

Her face was pressed to the window glass as she watched the terrifying scene unfold. Never in her life had she witnessed such violence and it caused a mix of fear and adrenaline to course through her veins. Her husband's life was in danger and she had to do something. She'd seen it there in the past, admired it in fact. The heavy brass letter opener in the shape of a dagger with its striking bejeweled handle was a thing of beauty. For now it would serve as something else.

She would not stand back while her husband was in peril. She grabbed the letter opener, threw open the door and rushed to where the outlaw stood ready to shoot her husband. At the same time Andrea had pulled the knife from the sheath at her thigh and was running to where the men fought.

It was as if the three women had rehearsed what followed. Just as Lozen took the claimer's scalp, Andrea stabbed him in the neck while Beth thrust the letter opener into his back.

Daryl sat stunned as his wife fell to the ground and into his arms. He looked at the knife protruding from the other man's neck and saw it was the one he'd made for the working woman, the one with the ruby in the handle. He looked to Andrea with a kind of amazement while she simply shrugged, "I owed you one Smithy."

He then looked to Lozen who proudly held up the Claimer's scalp. The Indian woman did something then that for her was so rare, she smiled at him. Then she shrugged and told him, "It was good bear Smithy."

00

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you've read my stories in the past you know I keep myself on a pretty tight schedule, but there are circumstances. I'm not ill, I'm fine, but I had some surgery on my eye Wednesday. It's greatly limiting my screen time, and I need a lot of screen time to get a chapter on paper. I will tell you, for a truck driver the Hub makes a mighty fine nurse :) I appreciate your patience while I heal. I'll be back with Chapter 23 on Friday, January 18th. I hope to see all of you back then too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd appreciate you commenting / reviewing. Thank you all so much. I'll be back soon and until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for your messages and well wishes. They mean so much to me. I'm doing really well and will be back to my usual self in no time.
> 
> Now where were we - ah yes - we had a big finish with the claimers and in this chapter we see some of what happens in the aftermath of that altercation. We'll also have some much-needed alone time with the newlyweds. I hope you enjoy!

 00

She was holding onto him so tightly, as if her life depended on it. He could feel her small body trembling and even though he was still reeling from the shock of what just occurred, he felt the need to lighten the moment in hopes of easing her mind, "I told ya I'd be back Sweetheart, I'll be comin' back ta you the rest a my life." He let his finger glide along her jawline as he only half-teased, "Who else is gonna protect me the way ya do?"

His intended humor escaped her. She was still too stunned by all that had happened and what she had done. She couldn't seem to get her thoughts together. All she could manage to say was, "No one gets to take you from me, not ever."

He whispered reassurance, "No one can," and he kept a tight hold on her as he got to his feet. Her slight body felt heavy in his arms, as if she held the weight of the world on her small shoulders. Fearing she may not be able to stand on her own he kept an arm wrapped firmly around his wife's waist, holding her pressed to his side as he surveyed the carnage before him.

A new kind of chaos began as others started to arrive at the scene of the showdown.

Tyrese was the first. He'd been at the sheriff's office minding his children and keeping guard of the prisoners when he heard Lozen's war whooping, a signal that told him there was trouble. He followed the sound as he rushed to the scene where he saw the aftermath of the confrontation. He observed that although there were dead, that his people, save for Zach, appeared to be alright. He heard the young man's wife weeping as she knelt next to her wounded husband, rubbing a hand through his hair as she whispered, "Zach, Zach."

Tyrese's voice was calm as he instructed, "Step away now Ma'am, lemme get him ta the Doc."

The buffalo soldier bent down and with what seemed to be no effort at all he scooped the young man up in his arms. He glanced over his shoulder and promised Amy, "Don't fret now, the doc'll have him patched up right quick."

Amy hurried behind him and Beth made a move to accompany her friend in support, but Andrea stopped her. She could see the younger woman was in a state of distress, even appearing to have trouble staying on her feet. She lay a hand on Beth's cheek, trying to sound calm and reassuring as she told her, "Not now Honey, you need to stay with Smithy." Daryl nodded his appreciation while Caesar took Andrea's arm and they quickly caught up to Tyrese and Amy.

Kuruk and Sonsee-array had followed their Daddy and they now stood on either side of their mother. They were stoic, quiet, as they waited for a sign from her. Lozen spoke to Daryl, "We will go to this Doctor now and wait for our man."

He nodded, "Send word if ya need me."

What happened next served to take Beth's mind off everything that had occurred, at least temporarily. The Indian woman reached a hand toward her but not too close. Beth saw the question in her eye and realized right away what she was curious about. She found her smile as she looked to Lozen while pulling the tie from her hair and loosening the braid. She let the hair fall loose down her back and then gave a small nod to Lozen. The Indian woman took a handful of the hair and rubbed it between her fingers and thumb. For a second time that day she smiled at Daryl, "You were smart to marry this woman Smithy, she's a warrior. A brave warrior with yellow curls."

He nodded back smiling, "She is."

Beth didn't know how to respond and so she simply did what felt natural. She leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek saying, "Thank you Lozen."

Merle and Virgil had been at the parsonage checking on Eastman and Olivia and when they heard the gunshots they came running to check on their family. Just as they arrived on the scene they saw the women and children streaming out of the sheriff's home. Karen spotted her husband and eldest son and she and her younger children hurried to them. Beth and Daryl joined them and as the Dixon family reunited they were already setting plans for a family meeting the next evening.

The sheriff kissed and held his wife as he inquired about their son, and Lori smiled as she placed a hand on her husband's cheek and assured him, "He's just fine Rick, thank goodness, he's still upstairs safely in his bed."

Her husband sighed heavily in relief knowing his family was safe, "You've been brave and I have to ask you to continue to be brave and patient. I'm afraid I'll be workin' late into the night."

She kissed his cheek and assured him, "I'll be waiting for you."

Daryl temporarily left Beth in his sister's care while he went to the sheriff and informed him, "Me an Lozen tracked these assholes ta the bank. Sure enough they'd been there. They beat Milton and left him tied up in the vault, stole the miner's payroll along with a lotta other cash."

The outlaws had been so sure of themselves they had made no attempt to stash the money before going after the sheriff and attempting to kidnap Andrea. The gang had simply tossed aside the two sets of saddlebags containing the loot, planning to retrieve it after killing Rick and grabbing Andrea. It took only a matter of minutes for the small group of citizens to locate the funds. The sheriff, with Daryl on one side and Merle on the other, hurried to return the money to the bank.

When the men arrived they found Milton still there. The banker was battered, bruised and his glasses in need of repair, but he had stayed at his post, tidying up the bank and hoping for good news about the stolen funds. When the cash was once again securely locked in the vault, the sheriff insisted the banker have doc examine his injuries.

Doctor Carlson found himself overwhelmed with patients. There were so many injuries, some required extensive care, such as the deputy and Zach, others simply needed a few stitches and some patching up. The local mid-wife, Denise Cloyd had been called upon to assist. After she'd tended to the banker's injuries she stitched up both Caesar's and Daryl's head wounds.

When the last of the cuts and scrapes had been tended to, the bullets removed, arms set, deep wounds stitched, medicines applied, and elixirs swallowed, the Deputy was carried to the parsonage to stay with and be cared for by Olivia and Eastman. Zach was carried home to his own bed to be tended to by his wife, her sister and her sister's beau.

A long night of questioning followed. So many of the townspeople were involved in the incidents that had transpired that Sunday. There were many tales to be told describing each confrontation that had taken place and the events surrounding those confrontations.

The sheriff took copious notes and carefully pieced it all together, then painstakingly wrote it all down as one long cohesive story. He left out no detail, and he was careful to include the names of all who participated in the actions that lead to the demise of the West's most notorious gang of outlaws.

It would surely be the longest telegram ever sent, it would have to be delivered in several transmissions. But length did not hinder the sheriff. Rick Grimes walked it down to the Western Union Office himself and stood watching as Eugene Porter carefully entered the series of dots and dashes into the telegraph machine. The wire was sent off to both the territorial governor's office and the chairman of the big east coast company that owned the mine.

The telegram advised that all claimers, save for one, had been killed, and that the lone remaining outlaw was securely locked in a jail cell. He would be held there until such time as the circuit judge made his way to Heavenly for a trial.

00

When Daryl and Beth finally arrived home it was eleven o'clock in the evening. They were tired, hungry and longing to just to be away from the day's events and alone with each other. Beth's spirits were much improved. Hearing everyone's stories and simply talking with the other townspeople had helped her realize the fate of the outlaws was justified. Still the events of the day weighed heavy on her.

As soon as they were in the door her husband took her in his arms and held her so closely. Feeling his warmth and his love brought her great comfort, but her worried mind wouldn't quiet. Never in her life had she harmed another living creature, yet in just a few short days she had acted with violence toward two men. She had not hesitated to stab them, an act she considered most savage.

Her mind turned to her husband, this man she loved so dearly, the man to whom she had promised herself forever; the man who could be so quiet and shy, and the man she knew was always tender and gentle with her. That man had taken the lives of two men. If not for herself, Lozen and Andrea, she was confident he would have found a way to take a third.

All of it had happened in instants, as though he gave it no thought and no worry, as if the act of killing was easy for him. She knew better though, she knew he'd done it to protect her and to protect the others. She understood, both her own behavior and his were something she would have to find a way to reconcile.

For now though, he held her tightly and she felt the warmth of his body as his hand so tenderly rubbed her back and he whispered, "Thank God you're alright, I worried so. I love ya my sweetheart." In that moment she made up her mind, she would look to this side of him always. She would not dwell on the side of him that fought with such fierceness, this was the side of him she would focus on. The side he showed only to her, the warm, quiet and affectionate side of him that made her feel so loved and cared for.

The house had gone cold and he stepped back from her, "Lemme get some logs in the fireplace, then I'll get the stove heatin'."

She didn't respond, she simply watched her husband for a moment as he set the logs in the hearth and then used the bellows to get the blaze burning hot. She thought to herself that perhaps someday he would finally understand, she would not allow him to simply do it all. She smiled then as she took it upon herself to add the wood to the cookstove, using the small bellows to fan the flames.

He smiled as he walked back toward her, "Please, sit Beth, lemme get us some food outta the box on the porch. I know ya gotta be hungry. I'm half-starved."

She smiled as she softly shook her head side to side, " I'll sit when you sit. You get the food, I'll get us plates and utensils." She set the table with their dishes and napkins, cups of water, jars of jam and the saltbox. He set the meats on the table and his wife had prepared a basket with the leftover quick breads, now only slightly stale.

When he'd lived on his own he'd never been one to say a blessing before a meal or sleep, but he knew these things were important to his bride. Before they sat he took her hand, and she did indeed find solace in the strength of her husband's hand wrapped around her own as he said the brief blessing, thanking God for keeping them and the other townspeople safe.

They didn't bother with warming the leftovers, they were too tired to worry about such things. They simply filled their plates with the cold meats and breads and they ate together, pausing often to squeeze one another's hand or share a smile.

Yet he noticed something in her face. He detected it in the knit of her brow and the worry in her eyes. He thought he may know where this concern came from and he set his fork down. He cupped her face in his hands, and although his voice was soft and loving, his words were serious, "I want ya ta understand Beth, this, what happened, what's been happening here, it is not common. It is not the way life has been or will be here in Heavenly."

"The harshness and difficulty of livin' high in the mountains does not come from outside. Outlaws don't ride for days ta come ta some high mountain town ta run roughshod over the local folks, ta rob the bank or all them other things those men was up to. The lowlanders have ta worry far more about such as that. They're the easier targets. Anyhow, after what's happened I don't think we'll be bothered by outlaws again."

He glanced down, chewing his bottom lip and then looked back in her eyes, "I know we talked about it before an I want ya ta think on it again. I'm 25 years old an until just over a week ago I never killed a man, now I killed two. I know just as sure as I know my name ya never stabbed another human, but now ya have. We didn't do it cuz we're bad folks, we done it cuz we had to. We done it ta survive and ta protect each other. I know ya feel bad, I feel bad too. Takin' a life is not an easy thing." He leaned in then, kissing her cheek.

He was looking in her eyes for a sign, she nodded and said, "I do understand, and I know and love the man you are."

"I love that ya feel that for me, but it ain't just me ya gotta love an forgive, ya gotta forgive yourself too. Without ya I might be dead. That's a fact ta consider if ya start ta feel bad about what ya done."

He kissed her once more, then hunger took over and he begin to eat again, but he also talked. "I told ya before Beth, this is hard country. What keeps worryin' me is ya still don't know just how harsh it can be. The harshness don't come from the usual trouble that happens out west. It don't come from range wars, battles over water, Indian wars or outlaws like them claimers."

"It comes from havin' ta survive the weather an all that comes with it. Maybe ya think I been exaggeratin' or that I worry too much about havin' enough an bein' prepared. I do concern myself because that's how it's done, that's how we survive. We gotta have enough food an supplies ta get by should the town be snowed in. Heavenly could be isolated for days or even weeks from the rest of the world. It's why folks here look out for each other the way we do."

"This fall we've had some snow an some cold temperatures, but it ain't got bad yet. It will. The snow will get deep, deeper than I am tall, ice will form on the roads an the trees an the buildins, you'll spend days here in the house. Doors an windows will freeze shut an I'll be gettin' up two or more times durin' the night ta make sure them fires are well stoked."

"A person has ta be careful, has ta have things ta keep themselves busy, keep yourself from goin' crazy with the cabin fever. Come spring you'll see folks an you'll realize ya ain't seen em since before Christmas. They'll just smile at ya an inquire, 'How'd ya winter Beth?'"

"It's the way of life in these parts. But I promise ya, we'll get by, we'll thrive in it an I will make sure ya never go without. I promise you'll never spend a day or night feelin' too cold or too lonely, an I'd never let ya go hungry."

His words made their point, she could not imagine the kind of weather and isolation of which he spoke. She was fascinated to experience it while at the same time she feared it. What she felt sure of was her husband truly would take care of her, and she would do whatever she could to take care of him. Together they would survive.

They made short work of the dishes they'd dirtied and the meat was put back in the box. She smiled as she wrapped the remaining pieces of the breads back in a towel. "It'll be quite stale by tomorrow. I think I'll be making my husband a bread pudding with these leftovers."

As good as that sounded he had other things on his mind, and he smiled as he took her in his arms. "Fire's been goin' good for a while now. Makes me think a bath would feel real nice. Whaddya thinkin'?"

She felt her cheeks heat up and she wondered how many years it would take before his words no longer brought the color to her face. "I think it sounds wonderful."

He teased her as he added two more logs to the hearth, "I never much cared for bathin' til I married you." Again she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he took her hand and they walked in the bathroom together.

There they stood so close but not touching, not talking. They were in no rush. They were enjoying the quiet calmness of just the two of them alone. They both knew what they wanted, and they knew it would happen and so there was no need to hurry it.

It was something that even two days before she never could have imagined she would consider doing, but now it was as if she craved taking the first step with her husband. So it was that she did not hesitate as she let her open palms slowly slide up the front of his shirt, across his broad shoulders and she slipped his suspenders down. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he watched her delicate fingers begin to loosen the buttons of his shirt. He was anxious to see what she would do when those pretty hands got to his waistband.

He was not at all disappointed when she opened the first two buttons of his trousers and pulled the shirt free. She loosened the remaining buttons and once again her open hands slid slowly up his chest and across his manly shoulders as she slipped the shirt off.

His long underwear fit tightly and her hands went to him as she felt the muscles of his arms. He waited no longer as he reached his hands behind him and pulled the shirt from the back, up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor.

Her husband's half-naked body caused what felt like a warm shiver to travel through her, and she had a strong desire to touch him more. Before she had the chance he'd leaned over and turned the spigot on the tub, and then he was behind her. As if mimicking her moves his strong hands seemed to be gliding as they moved slowly up her back and across her shoulders, down her arms and then he began to loosen the buttons of her dress.

When it was open he slipped his hands inside and reaching around he took her small breasts in those strong hands. She softly whimpered as she leaned her body into his, while his pinching at her nipples quickly had them hard and she felt the warm moisture between her legs.

His lips sucked softly on the lobe of her ear, down her neck to her shoulder and along her back, and then he slipped the dress off her. One of his big hands moved down along her tummy until it reached her mound and he gave it a gentle squeeze. She let out a low moan and squirmed in his arms, and with her response to his touch he felt his own desire grow more urgent.

He reached and turned the spigot off, and then he turned her around to face him. He grasped at the back of her hair pulling her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, continuing to hold her hair firmly in his hand while with his other he'd begun to undo the buttons of her undergarment. He felt her shiver and he drew his lips from hers as with concern he asked, "Ya cold Sweetheart?"

She bit her lip and smiled, "No. It's you, you're making me feel warm all over and I think…I'm excited." He smiled back and again his mouth was on hers, her words encouraging him. He soon had all the buttons open and he removed the camisole, and as he took her breast in his mouth he pulled the satin ribbon that held the slip around her waist. The skirt fell to the floor but neither paid attention to it as his hands slid down her back, squeezing her bottom while he sucked and nipped at her breast.

As the heat and desire grew between them he once more drew back, hesitated as if he needed more, leaned in and again kissed her tenderly. He was looking at her so intently and she did not mistake the hunger in his eyes as he loosened the sash and buttons of her ruffled bloomers, pulling them down to fully expose his bride. Without embarrassment he stood back a moment taking in the sight of her naked body, while she fought her modesty and did not try to cover herself from her husband's eyes.

With his big open hands clasped firmly on her bottom he began to press passionate kisses across her décolletage and her breasts. One hand slipped around until it grasped her mound while his mouth continued making its way down her body until his lips had reached that soft curve. She was shocked and yet it made her long for more as he gently nibbled at the delicate rise of her womanhood.

He hadn't intended to take his wife in their bathroom but now it was as if he could not stop himself. He pulled back and quickly removed his trousers and long johns, and then he laid her down on the pile of their discarded clothes. He was both delighted and further aroused when his bride made no objection.

He'd already learned so much about her body, where and how she liked to be touched. He knew it piqued her desire and so his mouth went back to her breast, where he once again sucked and nibbled at the tight little nipple. Her fingers were grasping at his hair and she was softly moaning and whimpering as he let a finger slip inside her, and it pleased him when she spread her legs for him and raised her knees.

He'd heard it spoken of, the way men talk of these things when they're in a saloon full of working girls and they've had far too much whiskey. He'd wondered to himself if it was simply man talk and braggadocio, or if it could possibly be true. He questioned if this act they called French sex was something women really allowed and that men enjoyed.

At that time he'd never known a woman, or imagined a woman he would want to do that with, but looking at his wife naked before him, her legs spread and her womanhood so wet and welcoming, his desire to love her in that way overwhelmed him. He let that desire be his guide as he dared to kiss the most personal part of her body.

She called out, "Oh!" And he knew he'd startled her, he'd startled himself, yet she did not sound angry. It emboldened him and he took another chance as again he kissed her there and then became even more daring as he let his tongue lick the pink swollen folds. At first her body stiffened a little, but she had not recoiled from him, and then she seemed to relax into it fully as her fingers tugged at his hair and her low body was rising as if wanting more.

Her increasing passion fed his own as now he tasted lustfully and hungrily, and when he found that sensitive little bump he let his tongue flick across it. She let out a sound almost like a squeal and he knew she liked what he'd done. He kept up his tantalizing of the little bump with his tongue and his lips, while his finger moved deeper inside her.

When her low body seemed to be out of her control and she tugged at his hair making a noise like a kind of sensual crying, he knew she was close and he quickened his pace. He was rewarded when her body shook and she called out, "Daryl!" Over and over as the release caused her whole body to shudder.

He was amazed that what he'd done had brought his wife such intense pleasure, and it also thrilled him to know that he could try such a thing with her and she would allow it.

He took his time letting her breathing recover as he kissed his was back up her body. When he reached her lips he hesitated, uncertain if he should kiss her after what he'd done. She gave him his answer as she lightly grabbed the hair at the sides of his head, pulling his lips toward hers while raising her head from the floor to meet them with her own.

He slipped his body between her legs and she reached her hand down, feeling the hardness of him. She smiled and whispered, "I think you need my comfort Husband."

He smiled back, "I do." He nuzzled her neck and then once again he let his mouth engulf her breast while his finger played with the sensitive little bump. It wasn't long before her body was moving beneath his in that way that let him know she wanted him. He encouraged her, "Lift your bottom for me." She smiled, doing as he asked and he slowly let his manhood slide inside her. Only minutes before his mouth had been there and he smiled recalling the excitement it brought them both.

He tried to keep a slow and steady pace as he alternated thrusting himself nearly all in, and then almost out of her. It wasn't long before in a low moan she pleaded, "Daryl… _Please_ …" She didn't have to explain, he gave her what she needed as he drove himself fully into her and began pumping a little harder and a little faster. She was gripping his bottom, and his big hands were beneath her grasping at hers as he raised her low body up just a little and his pumping became more and more intense.

He was trying to rub himself on the little bump and his efforts were successful. Once again it was as if her whole being began to quiver, her moaning got louder and he dared to tell her, "Lemme feel ya get your pleasure." Her body stiffened a moment, her hips rose higher and then she trembled hard while once again calling his name over and over as her release came.

He was lost in their combined pleasure and he almost let himself go without thinking. It was only at the last possible moment he thought to pull himself from her, his seed spilling onto her mound and her tummy.

She was curious, she raised her head as she looked at what he'd left, and tentatively she reached her fingers down to touch the still warm fluid. He kissed her and he smiled as he rose and got a cloth. Drawing warm water at the sink he wet the cloth, wrung out the excess water and tenderly cleaned the evidence of his love off of her. He rinsed the cloth in the sink again, again wringing it out once or twice. She found she could not look away, nor did she care to, as she watched mesmerized by the simple act of her husband cleaning himself off.

When he was done she still hadn't moved, she lay there in the pile of discarded clothes and he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. He teased, "Didn't we come in here ta have a bath?" She smiled, nodded, and watched as he checked the water. "My wife gets me distracted. It's good the copper keeps the water warm." Still he turned the hot water spigot on again.

He reached out both hands to help her up and again he unashamedly looked her body over, kissing her neck and her shoulder. He cupped her bottom and took a look at the soft swell of it, and that's when he saw. Her back and her bottom looked red, the skin chafed. "Dammit, Beth, I hurt ya."

She would not allow her husband to feel guilty about something they'd both enjoyed so much. She turned and pressed her naked body to his, "The floor may have been a bit unforgiving, and it may have hurt some, but you didn't hear me complain. I wanted to give myself to my husband." His arms wrapped around her and he held her close. He was amazed by her again. This woman of his, the sweet and chaste girl that he'd married, the angel who sang in church and said her prayers and had never been kissed by any man but him. This woman, his wife, could be so adventurous when they were alone.

"I'ma have ta shoot another bear an make us a nice soft rug for in here."

They laughed together as he climbed in the tub and then helped her in. The warm water felt good against their tired and now sated bodies. She sat between his legs as he took the warm soapy cloth and washed her; and he could not quite believe the pleasure it brought him when she washed his.

00

He woke a few times, it was Monday morning and any other Monday he would already be on his way to the shop, but this morning was different. It wasn't just that he had no desire to disturb the woman sleeping in his arms, he also knew there was no hurry. Once again there would be no school for at least a few days. Not after all that had happened. He also knew it was unlikely he'd have much in the way of customers first thing. There would be folks coming around, but they'd be coming around to talk about what had happened, not because they had work for him.

Feeling no pressure to leave her, he simply lay there and watched a while as his pretty wife slept.

00

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll pick up right there when we come back. Next chapter we'll find out more about how the final altercation with the claimers impacts the citizens of Heavenly, and Virgil will have a little something to say. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. Thank you all again for your good thoughts my way. I hope to see you back here next Friday for more of our story. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much! I love reading your comments and I appreciate the continued well-wishes. We had some sweetness last chapter followed by a big showdown. This chapter moves us forward through the aftermath of that showdown. Virgil makes an important announcement, and his Uncle Daryl struggles with a decision.

00

She woke to the warmth of her husband's body close to hers and she felt herself snuggle deeper into him. His nose was nuzzling her ear and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, while his hand cupped her breast and the hardness of his manhood pressed against her bottom. All the ways in which their bodies touched were so comforting and so intimate. She turned in his arms, her fingers now slowly weaving through his hair. That sweet shy smile was on his lips when he asked, "Can we? We don't gotta if you're gettin' tired of it."

She nearly laughed as her fingers combed the hair back from his forehead and she whispered, "I'm not tired of it and I'll never tire of you. I just need to use the bathroom first."

He saw his chance to finally ask her as he nodded and ventured, "Is it sumthin' ta do with that jar? I found it on the vanity last night. What is it Beth?"

She realized then she had not returned the jar to the back of the drawer, she'd been careless. Then she questioned herself, why would she keep such a thing from her husband? Her face turned red but she answered, "My body, well that part of my body…um…it's not use to so much…um…attention." She went on to nervously tell him about Andrea giving her the jar and what the woman said.

She was surprised when her husband softly laughed and nodded, "Well I s'pose she'd be the woman ta know about such things."

She returned to their bed and her husband's waiting arms, and their morning love was slow and relaxed as they took their time to savor every moment of the intimate start to their day.

00

They felt happy and warmed by the love they shared as they helped each other dress for the day ahead. They walked in the kitchen together and she hurried to the window taking in the beautiful sight. The ground was covered in a blanket of fresh snow and more of the big flakes were slowly drifting down. It looked so peaceful and so pretty, it was hard for her to imagine a time she would not look forward to seeing it.

Her husband interrupted her musings when in a very serious and authoritative manner he stated, "I'ma have ta get ta town soon and I aim take ya with me. I ain't leavin' ya here alone, not til Rick hears from the Governor's office an we know for sure all them claimers are either killed or captured. I ain't riskin' there's one still on the loose."

Although his words came out sounding almost like a harsh command she did not protest or object to that tone. She knew he wasn't acting out of meanness, her husband's only concern was her safety. She also knew by his manner he would not change his mind. When she simply smiled and gladly agreed, "Alright, if that's what you think is best," she could see the look of relief on his face.

Besides, a trip to town may be in order.

She'd thought quite a bit about the things he'd told her. About how, come winter, a person would need things to do to keep themselves occupied. She had a bit of money, not much but she thought she'd buy what she could. He was her husband though, the money that was once hers had now become his, and so she asked his permission, "I'm mindful of what you said about keeping myself busy this winter. I want to be prepared to do that. I have a bit of money set aside and I would like to buy some yarn and some fabric, perhaps even some paper and ink. May I have your consent?"

He nodded as he went to the kitchen and took a long flat screwdriver from the drawer. He pried a floorboard loose near the front door and reaching down he retrieved a sturdy-looking metal box. He carried it to the table and when he opened it she was shocked by what she saw. There was an impressive amount of paper money and also two ten dollar coins and two twenty dollar gold coins.

He handed her a stack of the paper money and asked, "Is that gonna be enough?"

She stared at the money in her hand, flabbergasted and sure her mouth must be hanging open, "Daryl, are you certain? This seems like too much money."

He shrugged his shoulders when he answered, "I got no idea on earth what that stuff costs, I just know it's a long winter and if my bride wanted ta make me some, I sure could use a couple pair a socks." He placed a hand on her cheek and told her, "As much as I'm partial ta them pretty undergarments a yours, ya need ta buy yourself a set a long underwear, you're gonna need em. And I need ta pay a call on Jim anyway, see how he's doin'. I'll keep him company in the back while you an Merna work these things out."

It seemed the more he talked the more things came to his mind, "And check if they have some shoes for ya that are suited ta winter, sturdy and high topped. If not, Merna might still be able ta order ya in a pair. If we can't get em there we'll have ta see if Virgil might have an old pair that would fit ya. Them dainty shoes are real pretty Sweetheart, but they ain't gonna do in the snow. Anyway, ya get what ya need."

He thought a minute and took more money from the box, "Check the spices and such too, see if ya think ya got everythin'. You'll need enough ta last til about May. I don't use much a that kind a stuff, it could be runnin' low. It's best ta get it now before winter really sets in. Jim an Merna will start runnin' out of some goods by the end a January, things will get scarce. I promised you and I promised your brother I'd take care of ya, that's what I mean ta do. If it turns out that ain't enough money, I got more buried at the shop."

She touched his arm and told him, "You take very good care of me Daryl. Thank you." Her curiosity was piqued though, she had to ask, "Why don't you keep your money in the bank?"

"I do keep an account there, but it pays ta have money tucked away no one knows about, in case ya have ta fall back on it. What if we didn't stop them outlaws? Think of all that money that woulda been lost. Only three people know about this money here, you, me and Merle." His smile was melancholy as he added, "My Daddy kept homemade wine hidden under the floorboards, I keep hard earned cash hidden."

00

It was nearly eight and they'd just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He answered and there stood his nephew. "Hey Virg, c'mon in. Everythin' alright?"

"Mornin' Uncle Daryl, Aunt Beth. Everythin' is real fine." As he spoke the young man stuck first one heel, and then the other in the bootjack, removing his boots before entering. He hung his coat from a hook by the door and set the shotgun he was carrying on the gunrack.

His Aunt asked, "Can I get you something to eat or a cup of coffee Virgil?"

"No thanks Aunt Beth, I already had my breakfast and two cups a coffee. I just come to talk to Uncle Daryl bout business."

His Uncle nodded, "Alright, let's sit by the fire."

While they talked Beth took a quick inventory of the spices, baking powder, baking soda, cornstarch and molasses, jotting down what she needed. As she did she couldn't help but overhear Virgil and her husband as they spoke, "I'ma be twelve years old week after next. I ain't a child Uncle Daryl, 'specially not after what happened yesterday. Last night I talked it over with Mama and Daddy. Daddy understood and he agreed right away. Mama took a lot more convincing, but she finally agreed too. I ain't gonna be fittin' in quite right at school. I'm a man now and they're all still children. I ain't goin' back. If you'll have me I'm ready and I'm real anxious to be your apprentice."

His Uncle nodded in agreement, "You're right Virg, ya are a man. For a mighty long time now I been thinkin' just that, and I'll be proud ta have such a capable man workin' with me." Then the boy's Uncle got a little laugh in his voice when he asked, "I bet your Mama don't plan ta just let ya quit the schoolin' altogether though, does she now?"

Virgil shook his head, "No I ain't gettin' out of it that easy. She'll have me readin' and doin' my figures every night."

Daryl still couldn't keep from smiling as he assured his nephew, "That's good though Virg, she was the same with me. I tried ta fight it but I'm glad your Mama won. You're gonna see you'll be usin' those figures a lot in the work we do." He clapped him on the back and ask, "Now for today, are ya ridin' Buck?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright then, might as well get started on your new job. Here's the key. Why don't ya head on in and get the fire goin' in the hearth, I'll be there directly. I got the sled in that far stall and I need ta make sure them skis are in good shape for winter. I got a feelin' this snow we're gettin' today ain't gonna melt off, it's the start of the real winter. After we make sure the sled is in good shape, I'ma get ya started on your ferrier apprenticeship. At first I want ya workin' with the horses ya know and that know you, so today you'll be hot shoddin' Buck, Blackie an Ginger. Course I'll be right there with ya, whaddya think?"

"I'm ready ta learn it Uncle Daryl. I been wantin' this since I's four year's old. I promise I'll be a good hand and mind what ya tell me."

And like the men that they were his Uncle shook his hand, "I got no worries about ya Virgil, I know you'll always do your best."

She had so many questions to ask about what had just transpired, what it all would mean and why a young boy would be quitting school. But now was not the time, that would come later. For now she excitedly asked her husband, "A sled Daryl? To slide down hills?"

He shook his head "no" but smiled at her, "I wish I could say it's for your fun, well I guess truth is it can be kinda fun, but what it is, is a way for us ta get around in the snow a little better. I got myself a wagon a couple years back that's a little smaller and lighter weight than most. I redone the axles on it, took off the wheels an such. I forged two long metal skis, one for each side. I put them in place a the wheels. It won't turn a tight corner, but it slides across the snow an that makes it a lot easier for the horses ta pull. It also don't get stuck near as often as a regular wagon."

"I'm so anxious to see it and have a ride."

He smiled, "Oh yeah? That's good cuz you'll be ridin' in it plenty this winter." He took her hand and said, "C'mon, for today we'll have Blackie and Ginger take us in the buckboard." He shrugged as he added, "Blackie don't need the help but I don't want that little filly cryin' cuz she can't be with her fella."

He made her smile, but she smiled more when her husband helped her in the wagon and then tucked the lap blanket in around her. She would never stop being amazed by how this rough-seeming man could be so tender.

* * *

It was the first thing they saw as they rode into town. The coffins were propped up against the side of the undertaker's building. There were no lids on them, the bodies of the dead outlaws were on full display. Several townspeople were gathered about, and the same photographer who'd taken the picture at their wedding now took pictures of the dead men, arms crossed against their chests and pennies on their eyes.

Beth gasped at the sight, "Oh my, why are those men being made a spectacle?!"

He held her hand more tightly as he explained, "It's the way it's done. It's a warnin' ta any other troublemakers that might be headin' this way thinkin' we're easy pickins. This here will show em how we handle outlaws. That photographer fella, he'll sell that picture for a pretty penny, in turn that picture will help sell newspapers and Dime Novels for years ta come." He smiled and teased, "Folks back east love readin' about our uncivilized ways out here in the west."

She could find no humor in what she'd seen or what he said, "You make it sound as if it means nothing, like their lives didn't matter."

"Sweetheart, they coulda had good lives that did matter, same as you an me. If that's what they wanted. What them fellas wanted was ta steal an cheat, and don't forget what they wanted with women and children."

She'd nearly been a victim of something awful herself, but exhibiting the bodies of the dead just didn't seem right, "But still, Daryl, they were people."

All he could do was shake his head and tell her once again, "It's the way it's done Beth. Maybe it'll change someday." He didn't tell her that as far as he was concerned even giving them a pine box was showing too much kindness. If it were up to him he'd let the buzzards take them. His sweet wife's heart was simply too tender, but then that tenderness was one of the many things he loved about her. He brought her hand to his lips, kissed it softly and with as much sincerity as he could muster he told her, "I'm sorry Sweetheart."

As they approached the shop they could see Virgil had a fire burning in the hearth, the ferrier tools set out and he was keeping himself busy chopping wood. The blacksmith nodded at his wife, "He's gonna be a good hand."

"I'm sure he will be, but he seems so young Daryl."

"He is young, so was I, and he's ready. That boy was born ta be a workin' man, he thrives on it." He looked at her so seriously then and she couldn't argue with what he said, "'Sides, he's right, he'll never fit in at school again, not after all that happened." He took her hand and again lifted it to his lips, softly kissing the back of it, "It just means him comin' ta work for me happened a little sooner than what we planned. He'll do far better here with me than at school, and I could use the help."

He climbed down from the wagon and as he was helping Beth, Virgil was already to them and full of enthusiasm, "I can unhitch Blackie and Ginger for ya. I'll get em in the corral with Buck. I wasn't sure what you wanted me ta do with the other horses so they're still in the stalls."

Her husband quickly became all business, "Ya go ahead and get em all in the corral. Them horses are gonna be your number one job Virg. Right now I want ya ta give em all a good brushin' and get them stalls mucked out good, then put clean straw in em. Ya get all the animals fed an give em fresh water." Virgil nodded and set about getting the horses in the corral, while Daryl turned to Beth, "You keep yourself warm by the fire. I'ma just get that sled out and bring it round, then I'll take ya over ta the store."

He had such a strong manly presence. It surprised her how seeing her husband act with such authority gave her that warm feeling. And although he was issuing orders she noted that he sounded neither harsh nor unkind.

She did as he asked, and as she sat on the stool she retrieved the list she'd made from her bag. She took the pencil that lay on his work bench and began to figure how many hanks of yarn she would need to complete all the projects she had in mind for the long winter months. She also hoped he would agree to let her buy fabric to make curtains for the kitchen and bathroom windows and new dishcloths. Then she thought about perhaps purchasing some tatting if he would consent. She only wanted enough to make lace trim for their bed pillows and doilies for the vanity and dresser. She smiled to herself, she'd already come to know her husband well enough that she couldn't imagine him saying no to such small requests.

He'd hitched Blackie up to the sled and the big stallion walked it over to the shop door, Ginger not far behind. She smiled at her horse, the little filly was as lovestruck over Blackie as she was over Daryl, and in each case she knew the love went both ways.

That was what made her life with Daryl so special, it was the strength of his love. It was tangible, she could feel it. Even though they hadn't really been together long, she did not doubt for a moment that his love for her ran deep and true, and she knew her love for him was just as true. He would always own her heart.

When he'd completed his task, Beth asked him about the extra yard goods and the tatting. He furrowed his brow, acting as if he might disapprove, then teased, "Why ya wanna do all that? You're gonna make the place look like a woman lives there."

* * *

For the first time since he'd purchased the business from Dale Horvath, the blacksmith felt at ease about being gone from the shop for an hour or two. Virgil was there now and he knew he could depend on his nephew. The young man was working, and he was more than capable of taking in orders should someone come by. Daryl explained, "Me and your Aunt got an errand ta run and I need ta call on a couple people. We'll be back within two hours, then we'll get them horses shod."

The newlyweds walked in the store and there was no one about, but Merna responded to the sound of the small door chime jingling and called from the back, "I'll be right with you."

He answered, "It's just Daryl and Beth out here Merna, ya take your time. What about Jim, is he feelin' up ta some company?"

She walked through the doorway and with a smile went right to Beth. The women hugged and then Merna turned to Daryl. "Yes please Daryl. I'm certain he'd love some masculine conversation. I think both Daddy Jim and Baby Jim are growing bored with just my company."

The blacksmith smiled, "I'm sure that ain't right, but I'll go see if I can entertain those boys with a huntin' story or two. If ya please, would ya fix Beth up with whatever she might need?"

Merna and Beth were busy filling the list, stacking the spices and other small items near the register, and setting bolts of fabric near the yard goods table to be measured and cut. Beth was glad the men were in the other room, but even though she was sure Jim wouldn't hear, she whispered when she asked about the long underwear.

Merna patted her arm, "They're not the prettiest thing you'll ever wear, and they only make them styled for men, but there will be many days you'll be happy you have them." She tried to find something, anything to like about the pair Merna found for her. At least they weren't a one-piece style. They were cut like Daryl's, a shirt and pants but sized for a young boy. She couldn't imagine that she would be wearing undergarments of the same fashion as her husband.

The boots were something a working man would wear, and nothing that she would ever have dreamed of being seen in. They were brown leather with no decorative touches at all, and rather than pointed the toe was round. The reached all the way to her mid-calf, but they didn't button. They laced up the front and the laces were not pretty, they weren't silken or of a lovely color. They were like cords. And the heel, it wasn't the dainty heel of a woman's shoe, not at all. It was barely three quarters of an inch high and simply matched the form of the shoe itself. With a look of distress on her face she said to Merna, "Oh my, I'll have to learn to walk all over again."

"I know they lack style Beth," her friend consoled, "But just like the underwear, you'll be so happy to have them. And you can still wear your nice shoes in the house, just don't think to wear them outside." Then Merna gave her a hug and reminded her, "You're blessed Beth. I always knew if Smithy could find a woman he cared for he'd be a thoughtful and loving husband. He's trying to see to your comfort, and he certainly doesn't want you to lack for anything."

For some reason the words made Beth blush and she glanced down, nodding agreement, "You're right. He's a wonderful man and I do count my blessings to have found him."

"Well the true blessing of it all is, he feels the same about you. No one needs to tell me, I can see it in the way he looks at you, it's as plain as day."

Jim had begun to slump a little and Daryl could see the man was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He said his goodbye and made his way back in the store. "If you ladies have everythin' figured here I think we best be on our way, we need ta call on Zach and Amy. Merna, if it's alright with you I can bring the wagon around after work, pick everythin' up an settle the bill."

00

It was strange to her and the situation left her with a bit of an uncomfortable feeling. She had never visited a man in his bedroom, only her Daddy when he'd taken ill. But under Doctor's orders Zach could not be moved from his bed, not yet. Zach was their friend, and he had done so much. She knew she had to do this.

In the interest of propriety, Amy had pulled the quilt up to just under her husband's chin and she accompanied Daryl and Beth into the bedroom. Beth stayed only long enough to thank him for helping protect everyone, wish him a hasty recovery and to let him know she'd be saying her prayers for him.

She and Amy left Daryl to visit with the wounded man while they made their way to the living room, joining Andrea. As they sat Amy shared, "I suppose things will get back to normal very quickly here in Heavenly. Caesar and Dwight are cleaning up the saloon right now to reopen this evening. And I'm full of gratitude when I tell you, Doctor Carlson believes Zach will make a full recovery. I've never been more thankful." She patted her tummy adding, "Especially with a little one coming. I don't know what I would have done."

In her plainspoken manner her sister responded, "You would have survived Amy, it's what women do. We see what has to be done and we do it." Then she softly chuckled adding, "Besides, women don't stay unattended long in a town like Heavenly." She turned her eyes to Beth and patting the new bride's hand said, "Your first two days of married life have certainly been exciting." Beth was nodding agreement when the woman added, "I hope your time in the bedroom has been just as exciting."

Amy tried to scold, "Andrea!"

But her sister simply laughed as she continued, "Well they are married and it's just us ladies here. Anyway, I always have thought Smithy would be a man whose fire burned hot, and you sweet girl, you have a little fire in your eye too."

Beth was sure she would die right there on Amy's settee. Her friend stood, shaking her head, again she reprimanded her sister, "Andrea you can be so terrible. I think I should get us all some tea and then we'll discuss some other topic."

Beth offered hopefully, "Will you let me help get the tea?" But Amy replied there was no need.

Now she was alone with Amy's sister, and she was never quite sure what to say to Andrea. It was also true though, that despite the fact they were very different women, Andrea was always kind to her. She would also forever remember that, together with herself and Lozen, Amy's sister had save Daryl's life.

There was something else. She had to acknowledge the gift Andrea had given her. As hard as it was to get the words out she looked to the woman and said, "Thank you for the jar of cream. It's been good to have it."

Again Andrea patted her hand, "If you ever need more you just come see me, I'm happy to help you." Then she added, "When you do, you'd better come by here for morning tea. I'm sure Smithy wouldn't approve of you visiting me at the saloon."

He didn't stay with Zach long because, just like with Jim, the blacksmith was sure the young man needed rest more than he needed company. The words were no sooner out of Andrea's mouth than Beth's husband came from the bedroom announcing he would be on his way. He was not apprehensive about leaving his wife at Amy's home to visit with her friends. He was confident she'd be safe. Andrea had both her knife and a pistol Caesar had given her and Daryl knew, she would not hesitate to use them. He said his goodbyes and left to pay a call on the sheriff.

00

When the blacksmith walked in the sheriff's office poor Rick was still filling out paperwork. There were official documents reporting the deaths of the outlaws, official documents recording the injuries of the town folks involved, an official document regarding the theft from and then return of the money to the bank. There were also the documents to be filled out concerning the various bounties that included giving all details regarding who was responsible for taking down who, as well as all information pertaining to the capture of the outlaw named Harley.

The sheriff was happy to have a visitor and take a short break. The men shook hands and Daryl sat opposite Rick at his desk. "So we're sure we got em all?"

Rick nodded, "Yes, we're sure. I got a wire from Helena this morning, the governor's offices of three territories and the State of Colorado are all in agreement."

"Alright then, I wasn't plannin' on lettin' Beth far outta my sight till I knew for sure. Ya got any idea when school's gonna pick back up?"

The sheriff updated him, "Eastman was by earlier and he says Olivia is thinkin' maybe Thursday. The governor and his team oughta be arriving sometime Wednesday."

The blacksmith had a decidedly unhappy look about him as he told the sheriff, "I think I made a wrong decision. I told Beth she could keep her teaching job til the end a the school year, but between you and me, I got a mind ta go back on that."

Rick let out a quiet laugh, "To be honest Smithy, I was damn surprised when you told her she could stay workin'. It doesn't seem like you and you know, a man's wife out workin', well things don't run as smooth at home."

"Yeah we'll see. I can talk ta her about it at least. Maybe she'll be agreeable."

"Well I have some news I can share with you, maybe it'll help. Eastman mentioned that Olivia received a letter from a widow woman over in Laurel. She was inquiring whether Heavenly might have a teaching position open. She said if there was, she and her daughter would travel here immediately."

Daryl's mind was working that over, maybe he could talk Beth into quitting. She wouldn't have to worry she'd be leaving the children without a teacher, or that Olivia was being forced to take on the job. The blacksmith was conflicted, he wanted a home life with her, but he knew she loved working with the children. He was sure that whatever he decided she would accept that decision. But he still felt strongly that he didn't want to take something from her she loved, and he didn't want to be mean to her. All he wanted was to have her home, in their home. It seemed right, better, safer and the way married folks should do. He'd have to try and think of just the right way to ask her to consider a change in their plan.

The sheriff continued, "There was more news in the wire, the governor himself, Benjamin F. Potts, is comin' to Heavenly to witness the trial and inevitable execution of the last of the claimers. There's gonna be a bunch of em. The governor and his staff, the circuit judge and his team. Heavenly's gonna be a busy place."

Rick had more to tell, "Anyway, it looks like between the two of you, you and Beth are going to come into some bounty money."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, that fella that broke into the school and assaulted Beth had a bounty on his head from both the Wyoming Territory and the State of Colorado. Then that fella you, Merle and Virgil killed, well it seems he was a real nasty piece of work. He had bounties from the Territories of Montana, Wyoming and New Mexico."

"The way I see it, Beth, Lozen and Andrea will split the bounty on the guy who tried to kill you, let's see," He looked down at his notes and said, "That one was named Billy. He had bounties placed on him by New Mexico Territory and Wyoming Territory."

"Lozen and Tyrese killed one of the worst, that fella was named was Dan. As if murder and stealing weren't bad enough, he had a sick habit of assaulting little boys. Caesar's got bounty money comin' too. He got the big guy named Tony and he and Dwight brought in the fella that's locked up now, Harley." He smiled then, "Hell even I get a share, I killed their leader, Joe."

Daryl nodded, "That's real good for everyone, but mostly I'm just glad they're gone. I'm sure that fella ya got locked up don't have a chance a ever seein' the light a day again."

Rick shook his head, "Nope. The way I see it happening, the Governor and the rest ought to get here Wednesday. I'll call a jury on Thursday, the trial will be Friday, and he'll hang on Saturday."

Daryl had been chewing his bottom lip as he listened and when the sheriff concluded he nodded, "Frontier justice, nuthin' moves faster."

Rick laughed, "Yeah, winter's comin' we don't have time to draw this out. I think the Governor will leave right after the hanging but the judge will stay for the second trial. I expect Shelly Nuedermeyer will be tried Monday. She has quite the list of crimes herself, starting with striking a child, fraud, embezzlement and there's more. I don't expect that trial ta take more than a couple hours. By Tuesday morning I'll be having Tyrese escort her to the territorial prison in Deer Lodge. That ought to make a nice cozy home for her."

"Better'n what she deserves."

"Well there's some news there you might be interested in. There was a bounty on her from both Wyoming and Colorado. I credited Karen with that capture, so she'll be getting some reward money. Then, on behalf of the town of Heavenly as compensation for her crimes, I'll be confiscating all Nuedermeyer's property including her house, just as soon as she's found guilty. Wednesday next week we'll hold an auction. What you might be interested in is, I hear from Olivia that Nuedermeyer has a very nice piano in her parlor. I think you know a woman who enjoys playing piano."

That brought a smile to the Smithy's face, "I'll be there biddin'. But don't tell Beth. If I get it I want it ta be a surprise, and keep that idea a me askin' her ta quit her job to yourself too, please."

* * *

Daryl made one more brief stop. He arrived at the bank, shook Milton's hand and told him, "I's impressed with everythin' ya done from the start. Ya spotted that guy in the saloon, reported it ta Rick and that lead ta the gang fallin' apart. If they'da stuck together they coulda ambushed us, we might not a been so lucky in bringin' em down. I hope the bankin' company and the company that owns the mine remember how loyal ya were ta them too."

He picked Beth up at Amy's and they hurried back to the shop. Virgil had completed his jobs and was busy stacking the wood he'd chopped, "Hey Uncle Daryl, Aunt Beth. I got some orders for ya boss, three of em."

He handed the papers to Daryl then added, "And Tyrese came by. He said Mr. Monroe is comin' to talk to ya in the mornin', he wants some sleds like ya made."

The blacksmith shook his head but he was smiling, "I knew when I made that sled someone would come along and want me ta make them one."

Virgil corrected him, "Tyrese says Mr. Monroe wants four."

"We're gonna be busy Virg, and not just with Reg's orders. We got the governor and a bunch a other folks from Helena headed this way. Rick thinks they'll be gettin' here Wednesday. That's gonna mean a lotta extra work. We'll be boardin' horses, probably puttin' new shoes on a few of em, an we might even have ta do some wagon repairs and such. So, ya get your rest an ya pack hearty meals for yourself."

00

He usually enjoyed stopping for dinner at his brother's, but all he wanted to do this night was get his wife home. He wanted to hold her and he wanted to make love to her, and there were so many things he wanted and needed to talk to her about. Not just her job, there were other decisions to be made. Big decisions that would impact the rest of their lives.

They were about halfway to Merle's when he stopped the wagon. No one was around and he didn't hesitate to gently take her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply and whispered, "I got so much I wanna say, so much I wanna ask. I wish we was goin' straight home. I just want it ta be you and me alone right now."

He kissed her again and when they drew apart she told him, "That's what I want to. Us, in our home alone together."

"Tomorrow night and most every night after, that's the way it's gonna be Beth."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along. Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you big time! xo gneebee


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Well we found out what will likely be the final outcome with the claimers, but before we deal with all that, we have other pressing matters to tend to, namely some Bethyl Love.

00

The late afternoon air had the biting feel of frost to it. She was making no complaint at all, but even though she wore both her sweater and coat, and he'd tucked the blanket in tightly around her, he could see she was barely tolerating the cold. As soon as they arrived at his brother's home he quickly jumped down from the wagon and went to her. Clasping his big hands at her waist he lifted her down and pulled her tightly to him. His hand clasped the back of her hair as his lips went to her ear and he whispered reassurance, "It'll be warm in the house," and her husband held her tucked closely by his side as they entered his brother's home.

The small house seemed to be brimming with people and the fire burning brightly in the hearth as well as the cookstove made the home so warm and inviting. As much as they both wished to be in their own home and alone with each other, the warmth, the happy smiles, the excited chatter of the children and the smell of dinner on the stove all served to remind them this time spent with family was quite precious.

After working at the mine all day Merle came home tired, hungry and ready to simply enjoy his family for a short time before bed. As she always did, Karen had dinner ready to set on the table as soon as her husband arrived, just moments after Daryl and Beth.

When the blessing had been said and the food served, Daryl shared what he'd heard from the sheriff. "Rick's expectin' the governor, the circuit judge and all their folks to arrive in Heavenly Wednesday. He says he believes they'll put the claimer on trial Friday and that the dirty...the outlaw will hang on Saturday."

Merle nodded, "Hangin' is far better'n what he deserves."

Although Beth didn't completely disagree with her brother in law, she was still taken aback by the casual manner in which they spoke of such things. She didn't question though, for now the men were talking.

Daryl also shared the news about the bounties and rewards. Karen immediately offered, "But Daryl you had the same idea as I. If I really do see the money I'll expect to share it with you."

"Nope, it was you and the sewin' ladies that brought the truth about that ornery old hide ta Rick. If ya wanna share your bounty then it's them ya oughta share with. And speakin' a Neudermeyer, Rick says her trial will be Monday and she'll likely be transported ta Deer Lodge on Tuesday."

Cyrus' eyes were big and round when he looked at his mother, "Mama, you're like one of those famous bounty hunters, they're gonna be writin' a story about you!"

Merle smiled at the thought, "Now there's an idea Dear One. You just get on your horse an head out to clean up the west. Ya get all them outlaws and such and we'll be rich in no time."

His wife raised her eyebrows to him, "Do you doubt that I can Merle?"

He simply smiled at her, "Not for one minute Dear One."

Daryl was careful not to tease his wife or say anything about how Beth had earned her share of the bounty money. He was aware how delicate a subject it was, and that she was still trying to reconcile what had happened and what she'd done. He opted for changing the subject. "There's gonna be a lot of excitement in Heavenly the next few days what with the governor, the judge and all them other folks that travel along with em comin' ta town. I expect Virgil and me are gonna be real busy takin' care of their horses and wagons."

That was Merle's opportunity to ask, "How'd my son do at work today?"

Daryl nodded as he swallowed the bite of stew, then answered, "You'd be real proud, he's a good hand and a fast study, he don't complain bout nuthin'. I'm real glad ta have him workin' with me."

"Well if he don't do like ya say you just come tell me an I'll have a talk with him."

"Nah, ya know I won't be doin' that. He's all growed up now brother. If I was ever ta have any trouble with Virg, and I don't expect I will, I'd talk ta him myself, man ta man."

Beth immediately felt anxious, worried Merle would get angry about Daryl's response and the brothers might argue. She was stunned when instead Merle laughed and nodding in agreement replied, "That'll be a whole lot harder on him," he turned to Virgil and still smiling he warned, "Ya best mind them Ps and Qs son cuz ya ain't never seen nuthin' like when your Uncle gets his dander up."

Beth looked at her husband, unable to imagine her husband being a mean man. She wasn't ignorant of the fact he could be rough, she'd seen that side of him more than once. But he was so tender and gentle with her, the roughness was a side of him she did not wish to spend her time dwelling on.

00

They walked in the door and he hurried to add wood to the hearth. He was so anxious to spend time alone with his wife, he longed to take her in his arms and hold her to him. But first there were chores that had to be tended to. He carried in the goods they purchased that day, unhitched the horses and got them in the barn and in their stalls, and with the lantern as light he checked the surroundings, he needed to assure himself that all was well.

When the tasks were finally completed and he was back in their home with her, he did what he'd been longing to as he took Beth in his arms. His wife had been yearning for his touch just as strongly as he had yearned for hers, and when she pressed her body as close to him as possible he wished to never have to let her go. Though it had only been since that morning that they last held each other in this way, it seemed to each of them it had been forever.

The newlyweds both had matters of great importance they wished to speak about to the other. Issues that needed to be discussed and decisions that must be made. Each hoped to convince the other that what they preferred to have the outcome be was indeed the right choice. For Daryl there was more than simply the question of her employment, there was another important matter he wished to bring to her, a matter that would affect the rest of their lives.

For the present they chose not to think of these issues and so they put thoughts of them aside. In this moment they thought only of each other and the love they would make. When he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom all she could do was giggle softly in excited anticipation, thinking of nothing but the love she felt for him.

As he set her down his hands went to her hair and he loosened the tie of her braid. He fanned the blonde curls out across her shoulders as he gazed into her bright blue eyes, eyes that were so warm and inviting, and he smiled at his bride as he remarked, "There ain't a woman alive as pretty as my wife."

She cast her eyes down but she was smiling at his words. He cradled her slim neck in his strong hands and with his thumbs coaxed her chin up so her eyes were on his. He drew her close and when his lips went to hers and his tongue slipped in her mouth it felt so warm. She thought of nothing else, only returning his kisses in a way that would let him know the love and the passion she felt for him.

Her husband always managed to make her feel such powerful desire and this night was no exception. He kissed along her jawline to her ear and nuzzled in, his hands sliding around to her back where he began to loosen the buttons of her dress. He whispered in her ear, "I wanna see my bride. All of her." His words aroused her more and she softly moaned while moving in closer to him, her arms seeming to glide around his waist where her hands lightly caressed his bottom.

He stood back, his fingers reaching inside her dress to slip the garment from her shoulders and down. She offered no resistance but simply moved her hands to rest on his broad shoulders as she stepped out of the dress. He snickered, "I ain't gonna throw this one on the floor," and he carefully laid the garment across the back of the chair.

He stood before her, his eyes studying her as his hands slowly and lightly rubbed up and down along her outer arms. His bride looked both sweet and alluring in the billowy white undergarments and he found he couldn't hold back for long. He needed to see more of her.

He remained at arms length as he began to loosen the buttons of her camisole and his nearly unblinking gaze had her feeling self-conscious, again she cast her eyes down. He implored, "Don't look away. Look at me, please Beth."

Although feeling somewhat uncomfortable she did as her husband asked, holding his gaze as slowly, one by one he loosened the buttons. He did not slip the garment from her shoulders but rather opened it only enough to expose her bosom. To him her breasts always appeared quite delicate with their skin so pale and the nipples such a soft shade of pink. He reached out to skim his thumbs along those small nipples and her moan was low and needy as they became taut.

She wanted him to hold her and she wanted to hold and touch him, but it was as if he was purposely standing just a bit too far away, teasing and tantalizing. The longer he looked so deeply into her eyes while continuing to pinch and play with her breasts, the more the heat and the moisture between her legs grew. She whispered hoarsely, "Please."

He was so ready and he wanted her so much, her soft pleading was all it took to make his desire for her grow even stronger and he hastened his actions, doing as she asked. One arm encircled her waist and his mouth engulfed her breast, while his hand reached down and lightly grasped at the sweetness of her womanhood. He lifted his face and as he kissed her lips he pulled the ribbon that held her slip. The underskirt had no sooner fallen to her ankles than he had the buttons loose on her bloomers. In what was no time at all both garments were laying on the chair with her dress.

He got on his knees in front of her, resting his backside on his heels and smiling up at his wife. Slowly he began to roll down her stockings, first one then the other. He slipped them from her feet and as he rose he paused to kiss her mound while he so tenderly ran a finger along that warm wet place. Her plea was more desperate now as once again she moaned, "Please."

He smiled when he asked, "Do ya want me as much as I want you?"

The answer was in the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

She was naked save for the white camisole, opened slightly to reveal her breasts to him. He found the look appealing and left the garment in place. Once more he kissed her deeply and then pulling down the quilts he lifted her into their marriage bed.

She lay watching and anxious for him to join her and her husband was as eager as she. He hurriedly tugged the suspenders down, then made quick work of opening the buttons of his shirt. He had the outer garment and his underwear off in no time, not bothering to place them carefully on a chair. He simply cast his own clothes aside.

Next came the buttons on his trousers and he looked at her with a mischievous grin as he opened the pants and they, along with his long underwear, were off as quickly as his shirts had been. He gave a tug at his socks and then all of him stood exposed to her. There had been a time she feared she would find the sight of a man's naked body unattractive, perhaps even frightening; but as he stood before her now there was nothing about her husband's nakedness she did not find enticing.

He crawled in the bed, took her in his arms and began kissing her with a hunger so fervent it was as though he were starving for her. His fingers pinched and played with her nipples and he began to kiss his way down her neck, taking time to lightly suck and nibble at the sensitive skin of her throat and shoulder. Her hunger for him was just as ardent, and her small body seemed to be seeking him out while soft humming noises rose from somewhere deep within her.

Knowing his touch was bringing his bride such deep pleasure, and that her squirming and moaning were signs she desired more of him, caused the intensity of her husband's hunger for her to grow. He nipped and licked at her soft white skin and soon his mouth again covered her breast. He circled the hardened nipple with his tongue while his hand slowly slipped down her body and gently grasped her mound. He paused, remembering, and inquired of his wife, "Ya alright? Do ya need the cream?"

"I'm…it's fine." And on her words he let his finger slip inside that warm wetness, smiling to himself when he felt the further proof of her desire. His sweet wife was every bit as anxious for his body as he was for hers. He thought he should pay more attention to her needs and bring her to her pleasure before the act, but she had other ideas as she spread her legs and unashamedly whispered, "Now husband, please, I need you now."

He moved his body between her legs and when he propped himself up on one arm she did not wait for him to act, she took his manhood in her small hand and raised her hips as she guided him into her. She made it even more clear that she had no thoughts of feigning tentativeness or modesty when she wrapped her slim legs around his hips and her fingers tangled in his hair. He'd never heard her voice so thick and needy as when she confessed, "I've been thinking of this with you all day."

He was surprised in the best of ways and he confessed as well, "I been wantin' ya too. It seems I always do, always have." He slid an arm under her back and lifted her close to him, kissing her while she kept hold of his hair moaning sensually as he moved inside her. As their bodies rocked together their skin became damp with the heat they were feeling, and he let his hand slip down to where they were joined. He found the little bump and her husband gave it the attention he knew brought his wife so much pleasure.

Her movements soon became more frenetic and he pumped harder, giving all of himself to her. As her body began to tense and then quiver he could feel his own body start to stiffen, a sure sign he would soon surrender and lose himself to her completely. She let out a low squeal as with abandon she let herself go and he went there with her, only pulling himself from her at the last moment.

They were both too breathless to speak, they seemed to simply fall into each other as they tried to catch their breath and slow the pounding of their hearts.

* * *

He was startled when he woke and found himself alone in their bed. He couldn't believe he'd slept so soundly that his wife was able to slip away unnoticed. He smelled the coffee and breakfast cooking on the stove, and he tried to recall the last time he'd woken to someone cooking him a meal while he slept. He thought maybe it had been Merle, back when he was so young and they'd been on the trail to Montana. Even when Karen came into their lives he was up long before breakfast doing his chores.

As nice as waking to his pretty wife preparing his morning meal may be, he thought he'd much rather have her there with him and in his arms.

He dressed only in the long underwear before making his way to their kitchen. There she stood in her gown, a shawl pinned across her shoulders and her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. "What're ya doin' up so early Sweetheart?"

She smiled at him, "It's not so early, it's five-thirty, and what I'm doing is making breakfast for my husband."

He walked behind her, setting his hands on her hips as he leaned in and softly kissed her neck. "I'm a lucky man but ya know ya didn't have ta. You coulda stayed in bed, I can make my own meal."

As nice as his touch felt and as sweet as his words might seem, she felt now was the time to begin settling into their roles. She turned in his arms and she seemed almost angry with him when she responded, "Mister Dixon, do you think I would be such a poor wife to you that I would not take care of your needs? I am not here just to keep you company in your bed. You said I was to be your partner, I'm doing my share and I intend to continue to do my share. Now let me get you a cup of coffee."

He had not expected this strong reaction from her, but he enjoyed seeing this feisty side of her nature, "Ya got me all wrong Missus Dixon, I got no doubts at all that you're capable a doin' anythin' ya might set your mind to. Ya saved my life twice now. But by all means, yes Ma'am, coffee please."

While she finished cooking their meal he got himself dressed and told her, "I know ya wanna care for the chickens but it's frigid out there and you're cookin'. I'll take care of it, sharin' the work just like ya said. I'll get supplies from the root cellar too." When he opened the door she felt the blast of icy air and it seemed so much colder than just the day before. She was relieved he'd been the one to go out in it.

It was while he was out doing the morning chores that a thought came to her, a thought of something that could make their lives even better. It would be so nice she couldn't imagine he would not consent. She made up her mind to seek his agreement that very morning over breakfast.

He returned as she was setting the food on the table and he mentioned, "Any vegetables or like from the box had all turned, I give that ta the chickens. There's this meat left but it ain't gonna be good much longer."

"Well we won't waste it, I'm sure I can think of a way to use it for our dinner."

The last thing he did was set the wire basket of fresh eggs on the counter and noted, "Speakin' a the chickens, with this cold they ain't layin' quite as much."

He said the blessing and they sat to eat, and she watched as her husband dished up the food first on her plate and then his own. She'd given it more thought and now she was not at all sure he would be agreeable to the idea. She waited until he'd enjoyed some of his meal before she ventured, "I was thinking Daryl, it would be so nice if we had a milk cow."

"A milk cow?"

"Well yes, I think it would be wonderful to have fresh milk, cream and especially butter. It's quite expensive to buy. What we aren't able to use I'm sure Merle and Karen would be happy to have."

He didn't say yes and he didn't say no, he simply continued to eat his meal while he shrugged and asked, "Ya know how ta milk a cow and churn butter?"

She was sure he was being condescending, certain he thought she did not know these things and for the second time that morning when she spoke to her husband there was an edge in her voice, "Daryl Dixon you know very well that I grew up on a farm. Although I admit, I was not tasked with many outdoor chores, I was still taught how they're done. The answer is 'yes', I do know how to milk a cow and I am not afraid to take that job on as my responsibility. As for churning butter, yes to that as well. And you might be interested to know, my butter cake is considered quite delicious."

He was pursing his lips, trying hard not to let himself laugh when he responded, "Seems my wife is feelin' a little aggravated with her husband this mornin'. I's just jokin' ya know, I thought I's bein' clever."

"I'm not aggravated with you Daryl, I just want to be your wife in all ways. I love that you are always so careful and protective of me, and that you always concern yourself with my needs. But I want to care for you as well. As for the cow, I would enjoy having one and I thought you might see the benefit too."

He reached for her hand and reminded her, "We talked about this, didn't we? That it would take some time for us to learn each other's way and become accustomed ta this new life we're gonna have together?"

"Yes Husband, you're right."

"Ya just gotta let me know what ya want and need and I'll try hard ta do the same with you." He thought maybe he shouldn't say it to her, but he just couldn't seem to keep himself from smiling and adding, "You try an remember I got a smart mouth, and I'll try real hard ta remember not ta tease ya first thing in the mornin'."

She didn't want to but she couldn't help it, he made her laugh, "That would be a very good idea Daryl."

She cleared the table as he put the big boots back on, grabbed the heavy coat from the hook, slunk into it, wrapped a wool scarf around his neck and buttoned up. He pulled the gloves on his hands and she handed him the lunch bucket she'd prepared for him. Before he put his hat on he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissed her and smiled, "Thanks for breakfast and the lunch, and when I see Reg this mornin' I'll ask about the milk cow. I know they keep a few. Don't get your hopes too high though Sweetheart, this is cattle country not milk cow country."

His back was to her, hand on the door lever when he stopped and turned, looking at her one more time, "Ya sure do look pretty first thing in the mornin' Beth." She smiled as she reached up, took the hat from his head and ruffed his hair. He took her face in his gloved hands and once again he kissed her goodbye, then smiled, "Course ya look mighty pretty last thing at night too."

* * *

The door closed behind him and she stood for a moment just taking in her surroundings. For the first time she was alone in their home and she smiled because, being there was just where she wanted to be. Of course, she wished her husband was there too but there were so many things she was looking forward to getting done. She was sure the time would pass quickly as she began to do the small things that together would help to turn the little house into their home.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pick right back up there next chap, and I promise they will discuss all the matters on their minds. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of Heavenly and until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you all so much! xo gneebee


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Again! There are those things they need to discuss which may just lead our couple on all kinds of new adventures. Let's get started!

00

Beth wasn't with him so he'd left the wagon at home and ridden Blackie to town, Ginger keeping pace next to the big stallion. It was still dark, only the first dim light of daybreak beginning to show through the gray skies. Lack of light didn't stop them though, Blackie knew the way. As they neared their destination the blacksmith spotted the shadowy figure of his nephew standing in front the shop waiting. He smiled thinking back on himself at that age and all the times he'd stood in that same spot, anxiously waiting on Dale Horvath's arrival.

As he got down from the big horse he told his new apprentice, "Virg, I appreciate ya wanna be on time but I don't want ya freezin' out here waitin' on me. Let's make ya your own key so when you're here first in the mornins you can get inside and get a fire goin."

It seemed they'd barely gotten a start on their day when things began to get real busy. It started with the arrival of Reg Monroe accompanied by Tyrese. The first thing Daryl did was make it known to the men that Virgil was now his full-time apprentice. "I got confidence he'll turn out ta be a topnotch smithy. Gonna get him started mostly on the ferrier side, but he'll have a hand in all of it. Anytime you're by and I ain't here I hope you'll be comfortable lettin' Virg help ya."

The men each gave the boy a handshake and congratulations and then it was down to business. They discussed the four sleds and Reg told Daryl, "I've got an old buckboard I wouldn't mind you making over and a hay wagon that's pretty badly broken down, it'll be something of a rebuild. Tyrese thinks Miller's have a wagon out at their place they'd be willing to sell, and I'm going to leave word at the store, the saloon and the sheriff's office that I'm looking to buy one. I'm sure one will turn up for sale."

The blacksmith explained, "I appreciate the work Reg but I want ya ta know I can't give ya an exact price on this job. I ain't sure a the time and materials it's gonna take. When I made my own I did it at home when I had extra time here and there. We're gonna have ta wait and see. Ya have my word I'll price em all fair."

"Smithy you'd be the last man I'd worry wouldn't give me a fair deal." Daryl nodded self-consciously at the confidence the man showed in him.

Before Reg and Tyrese left Daryl asked the rancher, "My wife has a mind she'd like ta have a dairy cow, I'd like ta be able ta get her one. I know ya keep a few and I wondered would ya have one you'd be willin' ta part with, and if ya do what the cost might be."

The rancher smiled, "Your wife's a smart woman. Not only will she get plenty of milk for yours and your brother's family, any extra butter and cream will fetch a pretty penny, especially with Christmas coming. Raising dairy cows can be tricky in this high cold country, but taking care of just the one cow shouldn't be too much strain. You have to feed them more in the winter months, and you have to dry the teats after milking so they don't get frostbite. I've got some general guidelines written up you can follow."

"As for the price, I'll make you a deal. If you want we can use the cow as part of the pay for the wagons. I'll have Tyrese bring a good healthy one by your place tomorrow, that is if you don't mind him putting it in your corral when you're not home."

"Nah that's real nice and I trust Tyrese." Tyrese was well aware that Dixon trust didn't come easy and he nodded his appreciation to Daryl.

Reg and Tyrese hadn't been gone more than a few minutes when Eugene Porter came by. He was all smiles as he handed Daryl the telegram, "This just came for you and since it's from the Governor's office I knew it must be important." The man just kept talking as Daryl opened the envelope. "It has certainly been busy since those wrongdoers showed up in our town. I'm feeling quite relieved I didn't have to have any exchanges with the scoundrels." Daryl nodded as he tried to picture Eugene coming face to face with a claimer. The poor man would likely shake right out of his boots.

He tipped him for delivering the wire and then settled in to read it. It came from the governor's secretary and it was to inform the blacksmith of their needs while in Heavenly. They would be leaving two carriages and one coach in his care, as well as two teams of two horses and one team of six horses. The horses would all need the usual care, and if shoeing was required that was to be done as well. The carriages and wagon were to be thoroughly cleaned and any necessary repairs made to them, as well as to the harnesses and all other tack.

The wire closed with, "The horses should be hitched up and everything made ready so that Governor Potts and his staff can leave town immediately following the hanging on Saturday."

It was a little more than what Daryl expected but he was glad to have the extra work and so much of it. Having Virgil working with him meant the labor required for this job wouldn't have too much impact on his work with the regular customers.

It was only an hour or so later that Eugene returned with another wire for the blacksmith, this one from the circuit court judge's clerk. It stated they would be leaving one, four passenger coach and a team of six horses with him. The instructions with regard to the animals and the coach were the same as the governor, except the judge didn't expect to leave Heavenly until Monday afternoon, immediately following the trial of one Shelly Neudermeyer.

Daryl smiled when he handed the two wires to Virgil, "See what ya caused? Ya come ta work here and all hell's broke loose."

* * *

The town was practically vibrating with excitement over the visitor's impending arrival, and there was much to be excited about. There were the dignitaries themselves, the impending trial and a hanging that the citizens all knew was inevitably coming that Saturday. He'd seen the proof himself, just up main street and right in front of the sheriff's office. The scaffolding from which the claimer would hang was already being constructed.

Daryl had folks stopping by all day just to chat about the many events that had and would happen in their high mountain town. The blacksmith and his apprentice didn't mind the company or the chatter but they continued to work right through it all. His Uncle was glad to note that Virgil, like himself, was not a man to take time from his work to sit and gossip.

The day went by quickly and they were busy but that didn't stop him from thinking about the things he wanted to discuss with his wife. The topic he thought was most thorny regarded her employment, and the other subject, the more serious, and to his mind far more important one, would be their whole future. He hoped they could come to an agreement that pleased them both.

He had no wish for conflict with his new bride. He was quite aware he could be a very stubborn man, and the truth was he already had his mind made up about all of it. Still he knew he would do everything he could to bend and to compromise, whatever it may require. He was also aware his wife had a stubborn streak of her own and she was not afraid to show him that side of herself. All he hoped was that they could reach an accord that left them both contented.

He locked up the shop for the day, but before leaving for home he stopped in the store and purchased her a nickel's worth of root beer barrels.

00

She cleaned up the breakfast dishes, freshened herself and dressed for the day. She made their bed, tidied up the house and then with a smile she began the first task on her list, carefully organizing all the spices and baking supplies.

Unexpectedly the small task led her to another as she found herself emptying cupboards and reorganizing everything in the kitchen to suit herself. She felt a bit of guilt, perhaps her husband had it set just the way he preferred. But then, she had made it clear to him she would be the one preparing meals. She smiled then as she considered her husband's disposition when it came to such matters and she knowing he wouldn't be angry.

Having learned from experience as well as from observing her husband, she was careful to keep the fires stoked and she'd just added another log to the hearth when she felt a hunger pang. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and was surprised to see it was already nearing noon. The day was passing quickly and she had so much still to do.

He'd brought enough supplies from the root cellar to last a few days and she got busy getting their dinner started. She set the big cast iron pot near the sink, chopped the meat and added it, then carrots and potatoes, spices and just enough water to cover everything. She set it on the stove, placed the lid on and began making the pie dough. When the dough was made she set it aside and started on their dessert.

She prepared a heavy rectangular pan with grease and flour and then went to work making the stale sweet breads into the bread pudding she'd promised her husband, smiling in satisfaction at her work as she lifted the heavy pan into the oven.

She checked the meat and vegetables and knew it wouldn't be much longer and the potatoes and carrots would be tender. She rolled out the pie dough but having realized how much of the meat filling she had, rather than the pie pan she used another large rectangular pan, lining it with the dough. She would not need to worry about what to prepare him for lunch the next day, there would be plenty of leftovers.

She didn't want to weaken her pie dough by filling it with the hot meat mixture, so she set the covered pot on the front porch knowing it would cool quickly. Just having the door open that brief moment was enough for the cold air to bite at her skin, her face in particular, and the warm house seemed to cool right down.

She went to the bedroom and pinned the shawl across her shoulders and suddenly the long underwear didn't seem like such a terrible idea. As much as she hated the very notion of wearing such garments, now she could see and feel how it might be smart to do so.

Again she added a log to the hearth and then took a deep breath before opening the door and reaching for the pot. Just as she suspected they would be, the contents were already cool enough for the crust.

She was busy all day but she discovered that being a homemaker and performing these tasks, the organizing, the tidying, cooking and making sure the house stayed warm enough, all these things brought her happiness. She found joy in the knowledge that when her husband returned home after working hard all day he would be coming home to a warm, cozy and welcoming place with the smell of dinner cooking and his wife's loving arms awaiting him.

Although she had kept herself busy her mind never stopped going over that one thing she wished to discuss with her husband. In one moment she would tell herself Daryl would be perfectly happy and content, in the next she worried he'd disapprove or be disappointed in her. She was aware she'd spent way too much time fretting over the matter but she couldn't seem to stop.

She just hoped that later that evening when the time came she would have the nerve to mention it to him.

00

He arrived home at 4:45 and already the last sliver of sun had disappeared behind the mountain. Blackie and Ginger had been fed at the shop and hadn't come far enough to work up a sweat. He simply led them in the barn and into their stalls, removed Blackie's saddle and quickly rubbed him down and gave each horse some attention and the treat of a carrot. Then hurried to their home and to his bride.

He took off his boots before entering, leaving them on the pad just inside the door. He knew his clothes were cold from the frosty outdoor air so he hastened to remove his gloves, his hat, his coat and his scarf before finally he took her in his arms.

He kissed her lips and pulled her into him and then, as he kissed the top of her head he stated, "It smells so good in here my stomach's hollerin' at me, wantin' me ta feed it."

She laughed at the remark but also felt pride, "It's ready for the table as soon as you wash up."

He said the blessing and when they sat he took the big serving spoon and teased, "Ya made us a big pie for dinner?"

"Yes it is a pie, a meat pie and I hope you'll like it."

"If it tastes half as good as it smells I know I will." He served her and then himself and practically inhaled his first biscuit. He had full cheeks as he smiled at her nodding his approval. It was all so good and he felt so happy and she looked so happy, but that nagging in his mind wouldn't stop. They had to talk.

He brought up what he thought was the most important topic first. "Remember when I ask ya ta marry me and I told ya about my plan ta file a land claim and start a horse ranch?"

"Yes of course I remember."

He paused, chewing at the side of his thumb before going on, "Thing is, now Virgil's come ta work for me sooner than I expected and I'm happy about it, real happy. What I'm gettin' at is that I can, we can, move ahead with these other plans right away if ya feel agreeable."

She wanted to make sure she understood exactly what he had in mind, "You're ready to put your claim in on 160 acres of land that borders us here, correct?"

"Well yeah, I mean that's what I thought before, but in '77 there was a change ta the homestead act, they added another way a man can go. They still got the other, but there's this new way too. Now a fella can stake a claim on 640 acres. That's a sizable tract of land, the whole family could live on it easy and never even see each other." They both smiled at his remark and then he added, "The fact is though, there's more rules to it and there's cash money involved."

She simply watched him as she listened carefully to all that her husband said.

"Ya gotta irrigate the land within three years. I feel sure with Merle's help, maybe hirin' Tyrese from time ta time, and Virgil too, I can get that done. There's a river that runs through the whole of the Westernmost piece of the land. If I can secure the water rights I feel confident in it Beth, I got the know how ta run the pipe and build the irrigation system from there. If I was ta have a problem figuring sumthin' out, I know Reg would give me advice."

She just looked at him and waited. She could tell it in his eyes, he had more to say. And he did, "For a 640 acre claim the claimant has ta pay 25 cents an acre, that's $160.00 right upfront when ya file."

"Daryl $160 is a lot of money but for 640 acres it seems quite reasonable."

He nodded, "But that ain't all of it. After the three years are up ya gotta have the irrigation all in and working right. Ya also gotta have proved it up with some kind a house. It don't have ta be much but it has ta be livable. Here's the big part, before ya get the deed ya gotta pay another $1.00 per acre."

"It's a total of $800 cash money and then there's the time and material of buildin' an irrigation system and a house, and there will be lots more work ta come. We'll need fencin' and corrals, barns and stalls. It could take ten years ta build everythin' the way I want it, the way I have it pictured in my mind. Then I gotta buy horses and other stock plus tack. It's a lot Beth, money, labor, time and we don't know if it'll pay off."

"Is that what you want, do you think you can manage all of that, the money and the work on the land along with your work at the shop? Can you be patient and live with the time that it's going to take?"

"Yeah I know I could. It's what I want and I ain't afraid ta do the work. I got more'n a $160 in the bank and I got enough ta buy the materials for the irrigation system. We ain't gonna have ta go without, but I'ma have ta be watchin' the money some. I got ta be sure I have that $640 at the end, plus I gotta pay for all the buildin' materials and any labor we might hire. There won't be no borrowin', I ain't a man who believes in takin' on debt." He took a breath hoping she could see his dream as clearly as he saw it, and then he asked, "Whaddya think?"

She was confused. He was the man of the family, yet he was asking her. He didn't have to and she sought to clarify, "Are you seeking my permission?"

He smiled at her confusion, "I am Beth. If I do this I want ya ta be glad about it. I wanna know ya think it's a good idea. If ya aren't happy or ya think it's a bad idea it could cause trouble between us. That's sumthin' I never wanna have."

Her heart felt so full. Now she knew without doubt he valued her feelings and her opinion, and she gave those to him, "I think my husband is capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. You said you wanted us to have a horse ranch and this sounds like it could be something so wonderful. And not just for us Daryl, for our children. If it's what you want and what you think is best for us, then of course you have my support."

He stood from his chair and went to her, taking her hands in his and helping her to her feet. They caressed and he whispered his feelings in her ear, "Thank you for believin' in me the way ya do. I love ya my Sweetheart."

They sat back down in their chairs and for a long time they didn't leave the table. They were too busy as they began discussing just what it all could mean. She asked her husband, "If a person has 640 acres, I just have no idea, my goodness, how many horses can be raised on that much land?"

"In this country ya gotta figure you're only grazin' em for a part of the year. Come late fall, winter, right up ta spring the ground is frozen and covered with snow, there ain't any grazin' so ya gotta feed em. Ya gotta figure at least an acre an animal, whether it be cattle or horses. The beauty of havin' all them irrigated acres is, a person could grow hay for feed. We could raise all the horses and cattle we decided to. The best part Beth, we'd be self-sufficient raising our animals and growing our own feed."

"What about the house Daryl? You told me before you had plans to build a house, who will live in it?"

He chewed his lip as he put his thoughts into words, "I always planned on havin' it for Virgil. I had a mind since he was little, someday he'd be my top hand. I's always thinkin' ta build' just a small one room cabin for him. He's comin' up on 12 so I imagine we'll see him marry in another four or five years."

"Marry so soon, at 16 or 17?"

"Yeah well ya know, around here not everyone waits til their an old man like me."

He was chewing his lip and she knew there was more on his mind, "Everything's different now though, I wasn't thinkin' at the time that I'd have a wife. I'm wonderin' if maybe I should plan on buildin' a bigger place for you an me ta live in. In case we was ta end up havin' more'n one or two babies."

She smiled as she teased him, "Can you just imagine all the children we could fit on 640 acres?"

His hand cupped her cheek and he was serious when he smiled, "I told ya, I'm happy ta have all the children ya wanna give me, and with that many acres Beth, even when they grow up they could all live right there with us on our own land."

As they tidied the kitchen they continued to talk excitedly about their plans and when they were done he remembered. "I almost forgot ta tell ya, I got ya a milk cow today. Tyrese is gonna be bringin' it by tomorrow. Ya ain't gotta do nuthin', I'll get her in the barn when I get home."

She was so happy she nearly jumped up and down and she had a giggle in her voice when she exclaimed, "I can't believe it Daryl, you really can do anything!"

He smiled, "Well that ain't true Beth, it was just sumthin' I wanted ya ta have and I felt glad I could get it."

She became concerned then, "Oh no, it wasn't too expensive was it? We're supposed to be saving."

He assured her, "Ya ain't gotta worry. I'ma just be tradin' a little work for it. Besides, it ain't like we're broke or that I don't make a good dollar. We just gotta think about how we spend is all."

He remembered then and took the little bag from his shirt pocket, handing it to her as he teased, "I'ma have ta quit spendin' a nickel on candy for ya, gonna be cuttin' it back ta three cents."

* * *

They slipped into bed and he took her in his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed her blonde curls whispering once again, "I love ya Beth." She didn't respond but still he smiled, he could tell by her breathing. His pretty wife was sound asleep.

00

She'd fallen asleep so quickly she had only the faintest recollection of his goodnight kiss. But her mind didn't allow her to sleep for long. Sometime in the night she woke to the easy sound of her husband's soft snoring and the comfort of his arm wrapped around her.

She lay quiet and just as still as she could, determined not to wake him. He would have a very big day at work and just because she found herself unable to sleep did not mean he should lose sleep as well. It was her thoughts that kept sleep away. Her mind seemed to be building on one idea after another. The plans and dreams of all the many wonderful things that lay ahead for them, and of all the good their new life together could bring. But she was not naïve or unaware of how dreams could be dashed, and so there was also the little bit of nagging worry that perhaps their dreams may not turn out as planned.

But no, no, her husband was not a man to simply take a wild gamble. He was staking their future on this dream. If he felt all of this was possible then she would choose to follow his dream with him. It would be together that they would build their future and their family's future.

There was still that one matter hanging over her as well. She simply had to discuss it with him and in the morning she would. She could not lose another night's sleep keeping it to herself.

* * *

She sensed it was time and once again she managed to slip from their bed without disturbing her husband. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and slid into her house shoes, taking one last look at him before she left their room.

She stirred the coals in the hearth and added three logs before going to the cookstove and feeding the firebox. She'd just readied the coffee pot when he walked in the kitchen and setting his hands on her slim hips he kissed her cheek, "I never woulda guessed ya ta be such a sneaky one. That's twice now ya slipped away from me. Guess I'ma hafta keep a tighter hold on ya at night."

It was only half-teasingly that she replied, "I wouldn't mind at all Mister Dixon."

While she prepared their breakfast he tended to the outside chores. When he returned their meal was on the table and they held hands while he said the blessing. As they enjoyed the first meal of the day together she began to tell him her idea, "I slept very little last night Daryl, I lay there next to you going over in my mind this lovely dream you have for us."

He reached across the table taking her hand. As he rubbed his thumb softly along the back of it he worried that perhaps she had changed her mind. "What is it that concerns ya?"

"It's not a concern Daryl. I just find myself feeling so excited and I had a notion. I think, provided of course that you approve, perhaps we should add to our dream. I'm going to come into some money from those bounties. There should be far more than enough for me to put a claim in on my own 640 acre tract, adjoining your claim. I should also have sufficient money remaining to buy materials for the additional irrigation and a good start on the $640.00 final payment."

"Beth, that's a helluva…sorry, I mean a heckuva lot of land. Why so much?"

"It was something you said Daryl and it got me thinking. You said our children would never have to leave our land. With nearly 1300 acres we could ensure that our children's children, that no Dixon ever had to leave. Merle and Karen could build a home on my land, and not just Virgil, but Cyrus and Mary Ellen could have homes there someday too. You and me together can make certain no Dixon has to leave Heavenly ever. When we get the deeds for both homesteads we can change it into one parcel, yours and mine will become ours."

He was stunned that his sweet wife wanted to take on such a commitment, and not just to the benefit of herself and him, but for his brother and his brother's family. He took her in his arms and asked, "Are ya sure Beth, it's a lotta money and it's gonna be a lotta work. Merle, Karen, their children, they're not your responsibility."

"I beg your pardon, they most certainly are Daryl Dixon. If there's one thing I've learned since I've been with you it's that no matter what else, family is family and we stick together. I want that, I want us all to stick together. For as long as there are Dixons we should be together."

"And there's something else to consider Daryl. You said we would be self-sufficient because we would grow our own feed. That leads me to believe not everyone can or does. With all that land I thought perhaps if we were to plan on growing more than we need we could sell the excess. That would provide a steady income in addition to the horses, and perhaps beef cattle."

"One last thing that came to my mind was, this land is new. The west is still frontier. Someday it won't be so easy to acquire land here, to stake a claim and to make it one's own. Now is the time to take a chance that I believe in my heart will benefit generations of our family."

Her words and her ideas amazed him while also warming his heart, "Beth Dixon you are some kind of woman. I love ya more every minute of every day. When I get ta town I'ma do some checkin' and we'll get things started."

He didn't expect the reaction he got from her then and he drew back stunned. Cupping her face in his hands he asked, "Why ya cryin' Beth? What's wrong?"

She looked at him with those big blue eyes full of more tears ready to spill, and said, "I made a terrible mistake Daryl."

He was nervous now, he couldn't imagine what had her so upset or what the mistake might be. "Tell me Beth. It couldn't be anythin' I won't forgive. Just please, tell me."

"I knew I made the mistake on our wedding day, as soon as you carried me into our home." The more she talked the more nervous he became. But he waited and she went on, "I knew then this was where I belonged, that I was meant to be your wife and to keep our home and that was the most important job I could ever have. It's the only job I care to have. I made such a fuss about wanting to keep my position and now I wish I hadn't. I would love to perhaps go two mornings a week and teach the children art and music, but building a home and family with you is the only fulltime job I want."

"And now that we've reached this decision to invest our time, our money and our hearts in the land and our dream I want to be working alongside you in that. I'm not afraid of getting dirty and I'm not afraid of hard work. I want to a be a part of making it all come true."

His heart was pounding, he'd spent so much time worrying and now it seemed it was all coming to pass. "Beth, truth is I's gonna ask ya if you'd consider quittin'. I wasn't gonna force ya but I's sure hopin' ya would agree."

"But how can I? I said I would stay and I can't let Olivia down, she doesn't have time to teach school."

That's when he told her the story of the letter from the widow. "Might be just right Beth. You can let some poor widow woman with a young child have a chance at the job, she likely needs work real bad."

They agreed, Virgil would come for her just after lunch and take her to speak with Olivia. Her husband would be at the land office as soon as it opened that morning to get the paperwork they needed to file.

Before he left he told her, "I feel like this is right Beth, like it might be a struggle and we'll work hard, from time ta time we might even feel like we made a mistake, like it's too much ta take on. But I feel sure that in three years time we'll be happy and proud ta have done what we done."

His strong hand lightly clutched her neck as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "It'll be good Sweetheart. We'll be good."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the very beginnings of a new adventure for our couple. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. Also, please visit my tumblr blog A Place Called Heavenly. There are lots of posts that make me "feel" this story. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of our story, until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful to all of you, thank you so much.  
> We'll be busy as usual this chapter so let's get started!

00

It so happened the land office was quite similar to the clerk's office, in that it consisted simply of a desk and two tall wooden file cabinets. However, it was not located in the sheriff's office, it was housed within the Western Union office. As such, like the telegraph office it was manned by Eugene Porter. The minute the clock struck eight, Daryl Dixon was there to speak with the man and obtain the necessary paperwork to file both his and his wife's homestead claims.

It was an indisputable fact and all the folks in Heavenly were aware of it, Eugene Porter was a man who enjoyed sharing his knowledge with all who would listen. And it happened that Eugene Porter knew quite a lot about the nature of the land the Dixon's were interested in claiming. He spared no detail as he talked of the water table and how deep the blacksmith would likely have to dig his well to ensure he hit clean and abundant drinking water. The man also had a wealth of information regarding running irrigation systems straight from the river, how they work and what would work best considering the terrain and the weather conditions. That information was of great interest to Daryl. Harnessing river water to irrigate their land was exactly what he wished to accomplish.

Although to Daryl's way of thinking Eugene was a strange one, the blacksmith did not discount the other man's intelligence in these matters, rather he paid close attention and even took notes.

Before leaving with paperwork in hand, the blacksmith did caution the man, "I expect this ta stay confidential Eugene. My wife and me gotta talk ta family before word's out about our plans. Ya understand my meanin'?"

The man had no desire to upset Daryl Dixon or any other Dixon, "Oh yes, I understand completely. No one will hear anything about this from me."

The blacksmith hurried back to the shop knowing the governor and his staff, as well as the judge and his staff would soon be arriving. He made it just in time. The politicians were there just moments after he returned, right along with a fellow taking down notes for a newspaper story and the photographer who was anxious to get pictures of the governor and his entourage.

In no time Daryl and Virgil were busy unhitching horses, cooling them down and giving them just a little water and grain before all were brushed and set loose in the corral. Once all were cooled and groomed they were given additional water and feed.

While the blacksmith and his apprentice were busy seeing to the tack, the coaches and the carriages, the governor and his staff, along with the judge and his staff, all met to discuss the upcoming court proceedings with the sheriff. The meeting was held in the only place in town big enough for such a gathering, the very same site which would serve as the trial location, the saloon.

Because of the important meeting among the dignitaries the saloon was officially closed to customers during that time. As always, Caesar manned the door and Dwight the bar, and both men were dressed for the occasion. They wore starched white shirts, silk ties and waistcoats, while Andrea, acting as the "hostess" was dressed in the style of a society woman from back east. Even the working girls were more discreetly attired than was usual, and they did not approach the men. They sat quietly at a table in the back, hoping they'd be chosen after the meeting. The ladies were certain such fancy out-of-towners would be generous with their tips.

Although Andrea took the drink orders and delivered the beer and the whiskey to the meeting attendees, she would not be partaking in any other sorts of business dealings with these men. No matter what the offer may be. She and Caesar had come to the agreement, now that they were sharing a bed they would hold only each other in that familiar way.

00

Virgil arrived for her just after noon, and about that same time Tyrese showed up with the cow. Beth was so excited she was nearly beside herself when Tyrese smiled, "Smithy got ya a four-legged present, don't go playin' with it yet though, wait on your man ta get here." He then handed her two more items, "The Missus Morgan thought ya might could use these. She says ta tell ya they were hers when milkin' was one a her chores." Beth was thrilled and asked the man to kindly convey her most sincere gratitude to Deanna for the gift of a milking stool and small butter churn.

She still couldn't quite believe it all, he'd done it, her husband really had gotten her a cow. She wondered if there was anything he couldn't manage. She didn't think there was and that made her even more confident about the dream they would be following together.

As happy as she felt there was also a heaviness in her heart. She had to take responsibility for something. She had to tell Olivia of her desire to leave her position as marm. She would ask for forgiveness and pray for understanding. There would be no need to pretend she was contrite; indeed she was contrite. She and her husband had also agreed that if need be she would stay in her position until the end of the school year as originally planned. She could not possibly put the good woman or the schoolchildren in a situation where there would be no teacher.

Virgil helped her into the wagon saying, "Be careful now Aunt Beth, ya let me help ya." It made her smile thinking he was so much like his Uncle. He told her he'd wait at the parsonage while she spoke with Miss Olivia after which he would take her for a visit with her husband and then back home.

"Oh no Virgil, I may be a while. I can't ask you to wait. I'll walk to the shop when I'm done here, it's not far."

"I can't let ya walk Auntie. Uncle Daryl says it's dangerous, there's too many strangers in town. You take the time ya need, I'll be waitin' right here." She knew there was no use to argue, her husband had made up his mind and Virgil would not test his uncle.

With nerves on edge and a pounding heart she lightly knocked on the parsonage door. She didn't have long to stand and agonize, Olivia immediately opened the door, almost as if she'd been waiting for her, "Come in Beth it's so nice to see you."

The woman being so sweet to her when she was about to impart bad news had Beth feeling even more guilty and quite emotional. "Olivia I have to tell you something. I have to ask you something really. I feel so ashamed and I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you…"

That was as far as she got. Olivia could see the other woman's distress and she took her hand, "Whatever it is Beth, please, take a deep breath. Let me get you a cup of tea and we'll talk."

Beth began by telling the woman now that she was married the idea of leaving her home every day did not feel right or proper. Especially not when caring for her home and her husband was what she most wished to do. "I won't simply abandon you Olivia, I could never do that. And if it's not possible to hire a new marm, I would stay on. I don't want the children to go without a teacher when they've already missed so much school this year." The ladies each took a sip of their tea and Beth added, "If a new marm is found I would still like to continue coming two mornings a week to instruct the children in music and art. I would not expect to be paid."

Olivia looked serious but not angry when she responded, "First, let me share some news with you Beth. When I saw all those strangers in town today, and I know they may be lawmen and dignitaries, yet still I knew I didn't want the children exposed to so many strangers, nor all the other goings on presently taking place in our town. I've decided to keep school closed through the Neudermeyer trial. We won't reopen until Tuesday."

She pursed her lips and shaking her head just a little she went on, "I hate to have the children miss more of their studies but it seems necessary to keep them safe. In the meantime, I've been trying to develop a plan so the children can catch up some of this time they've missed. Perhaps I'll have them come an hour early in the mornings or stay an hour later in the afternoons, but just for a week or two. Most of them need to help at home so I have to think of that as well. I also thought of personal instruction for any student who may be struggling in a particular subject until they're caught up. Maybe that's where you could be a help to me Beth."

She took another sip of tea and continued, "We could easily accommodate more than one instructor now that, thanks to the ladies of the sewing circle and the sheriff, we have two lovely schoolrooms available. How would you take to the idea of teaching an hour of music or art those mornings, and then spending another hour or two of your time on academic instruction? As I say, they've missed so much and with winter coming, some days it will be impossible for many of our children to even get to town for school."

"Of course I would be agreeable to that Olivia. I don't want the children to have difficulties with their studies."

That brought a smile to Olivia for more reason than one, "I guess we should be grateful so many of their Mothers are former marms, that will be a big help." Then she became quite serious as she set her hand atop the younger woman's and said, "And Beth, I don't want you to feel the burden of guilt. I believe in a woman caring for her home and family first. I also must confess to you, I have already undertaken the task of bringing a new marm to Heavenly. I planned to speak with you about it after church this Sunday. I was not going to replace you, but I knew I had to give this woman an opportunity and I hoped perhaps we could find a way you could both work."

Olivia stood then and retrieved a letter from the desk. "I received this from a widow woman in Laurel and I know I can trust you to keep the sordid details confidential. Beth, this unfortunate woman has borne a heavy burden." Olivia drew in a breath, again shaking her head side to side just a bit, "The most delicate way I can say this is, her husband was a very cruel disciplinarian. The last time he struck her was in the public street. Several townspeople witnessed the brutality and one man was so angered he shot the woman's husband dead, right at her feet." Beth felt shock and she also felt her heart break for this woman she did not know.

"When I received the letter I prayed for guidance all that day and night and I sought Eastman's counsel as well. The very next day I sent the woman a telegram and also, on behalf of the school board, I purchased her and her daughter fare on the coach. They'll be arriving in Heavenly Monday. Her name is Mrs. Carol Peletier and her daughter is Sophia, age eleven. Something in my heart Beth told me this was the course I needed to take."

Beth took in a breath and now it was she who placed her hand over Olivia's, "You're such a good soul Olivia and I am so happy this woman and her daughter will be coming to Heavenly. I know the people here will make her and Sophia feel welcome. But where will they stay?"

"I spoke with Lori and Rick and they've agreed to take the deputy into their home and care for him there, in fact Rick will be here with help this afternoon to move him. Eastman and I agreed it would be best for Carol and Sophia to stay here with us, but only temporarily. I plan to take advantage of Shelly Neudermeyer's home when the town takes possession of it to satisfy her debt to the schoolboard. I'm certain Rick will consent. It seems it would make the perfect home for Heavenly's new school marm."

She had a peaceful smile when she added, "I also feel confident Shane will do quite well with Rick and Lori. I know he'll receive the best of care."

It was agreed, to help Carol Peletier get settled in, Beth would work alongside the new marm Tuesday through Friday of the following week. After that she would begin teaching Tuesdays and Thursdays from eight in the morning to eleven, but only until the end of the current school year.

00

She and Virgil arrived back at the shop and her husband hurried to remove his heavy apron and help her down from the wagon. She did not miss the questioning look on his face and she quickly shared, "It's all turned out quite wonderfully." She then explained to both her husband and her nephew the news that a new marm would soon arrive in Heavenly, and what had been decided about her own new work schedule. She saw her husband's brow furrow when she mentioned that the deputy would be staying with Rick and Lori, but she never thought to ask him why.

The blacksmith shook a dark thought from his mind, this didn't have to do with anyone else, this was about her and him. He turned his thoughts only to her as he took his wife in his arms, then he seemed to remember they were not alone. He looked to Virgil who smiled as he walked away, saying, "Yeah, I better just go out ta the corral and check on all them horses."

Her husband had a hand resting on her cheek and his eyes locked on hers when he said, "I'm real glad ta hear all that Beth. I know you was nervous about talkin' ta Olivia. The way it all turned out just makes me more sure all the time, these plans we have are meant ta be."

He kissed her chastely, even though his nephew's back was turned it was still a public place and they'd been so busy with work he had concerns of people walking in. Still that concern did not stop him from holding her close for a long moment as he whispered, "We'll talk more tonight, I got all kinds a information today and I got them forms too. I can hardly wait Beth."

"I'm feeling just the same Daryl." Then she remembered, "Oh, my sweet husband, I love my gift!" He gave her a quizzical look and her smile widened, "My cow Daryl, thank you for my cow. Now I just have to think of the perfect name for her."

Laughing softly he teased, "When ya got ya a hundred head of beef cattle are ya gonna have a name for every one of em?"

"Yes, probably."

He laughed a little harder agreeing, "Yeah, probably."

He got serious then as apologetically he told her, "I'm afraid me an Virg might have ta work a little later than usual the next few days. All these horses and all this tack and equipment is a lot when we still got our regular customers ta think about."

She set her hand on his arm and smiled, "Whenever you get there I'll be there waiting for you."

00

Meanwhile at the saloon all had agreed, the trial would begin Friday morning at 8:00 sharp. The sheriff would choose twelve good citizens of Heavenly, men who'd had no direct dealings with the claimers, to serve as the jury.

He and the Governor along with the governor's secretary left the saloon together. The sheriff to inform the jurors and the witnesses, and the governor to partake of a nap at the hotel. The other men remained to enjoy all the diversions the saloon had to offer.

Beth was in the wagon and just about to leave the shop with Virgil when the sheriff arrived. He tipped his hat in greeting and said, "I apologize, but if you could step back down for a moment Beth, I need to speak with both of you."

Daryl helped his wife down from the wagon and then the sheriff explained, "Just like we all figured it would, the trial's gonna start Friday mornin'. I've come to inform you you're both gonna have to testify. All you've gotta do is say what happened and answer any questions the judge might have. They all seem of a mind to keep the trial short so you shouldn't be on the stand for long."

His eyes turned to the blacksmith, "Daryl, I'll send someone over here to get you when it's your turn to testify. Beth, I asked the judge to schedule you to go on the stand first thing in the morning. That made the most sense because you had first contact with the outlaws. That means you'll be giving your testimony just after eight and then you're free to go."

Her heart was in her throat and she was sure her whole body was shaking. Never had it occurred to her she would have to tell her story in front of what would surely be a large group of men, many of whom she did not know.

She looked to her husband with pleading eyes but the best he could do was say to the sheriff, "I know it's necessary but I got some thoughts on this Rick. That's puttin' my wife in a spot she don't wanna be in. I know witnesses ain't s'posed ta be listenin' ta other witnesses testify, but I'll be there in the courtroom when my wife testifies. She ain't goin' in there on her own. The judge can call me as soon as she's done, then I'll take her home."

The sheriff did not fail to notice the set of the blacksmith's jaw nor the steely look in his eye. He was of no mind to argue with the man, "That sounds real fine and I'm sure the judge will agree. I'll speak to him myself and I'll see you both first thing Friday mornin'."

He looked at his bride and she appeared even more pale than usual. She had a worried brow and she was wringing her hands and the blacksmith was no longer concerned about being seen. Before he helped her back in the wagon he took her in his arms, "It's gonna be fine, I'll be right there with ya and it'll all be over soon. We'll be movin' on ta better things Beth." He kissed her lips and told her, "I'll be home to ya as fast as I can get there."

She didn't want to cry in front of Virgil so she didn't take a chance on speaking, she simply looked at her husband and tried her best to smile.

00

When they arrived back at the house it struck her again, in so many ways Virgil really was a younger version of Daryl. He took his boots off, followed her in the house and stoked the fire in the hearth then added wood to the firebox in the cookstove. "Get's cold fast when no one's home ta keep addin' wood to the hearth."

"Thank you Virgil, it's very kind of you to help. Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Auntie, I gotta get back to work. Before I go though, I'm gonna get your cow in the barn and give her some hay."

She didn't argue because as she so often felt with him and his uncle, there was simply no point. When their minds were set they were set.

It was already well into the afternoon and she began to busy herself with dinner preparations. She was trying hard to keep her mind on her work and not on the testimony she would have to give. Her mind and her hands were both busy and the knock on the door gave her a start. She smiled when she saw it was Virgil and that he carried a bucket. "I went on ahead and milked her, she was full."

He set the bucket on the counter and Beth almost squealed with delight. "Here now Virgil, let me fill two quart jars for you to take home."

He smiled widely and with the way he was looking at the fresh warm milk she thought to ask, "Would you like to try a cup before you go?"

"Yes, ma'am if it's alright I sure would. Thank you."

* * *

It was well passed dark when she heard Blackie's familiar snort and she smiled knowing her husband was home. She also knew he'd be a few minutes while he put the horses in the barn and cared for them. She took that time to hurry in the bathroom, run a damp cloth over her face and try to do something about the curls that always seemed to come loose. She forgot all that when she heard his boots hit the porch.

She hurried to the door, smoothed down her apron and as the handle moved all she could do was smile.

There was so much on his mind and his serious look confirmed that, and then as he slipped the boots off he looked at her. That moment when his eyes landed on his wife it was instantaneous, his expression softened as he remarked, "I sure do have a pretty woman waitin' here for me. How the hell…I mean how the heck, did I get so lucky?"

Her smile grew wider and her eyes took on a sparkle as she watched her husband hurry to hang his coat, hat, scarf and gloves, and she answered, "I'm certain it's I who is the lucky one."

His embrace was warm and tender and after such a long and eventful day it was a comfort and a pleasure for the newlyweds to simply hold each other close.

They held hands while he said the blessing and they sat for their dinner. There was ham and potatoes, but the potatoes were different, they were creamed. "Already puttin' that cow ta work, huh?"

She smiled back, "You tease but I have a feeling you're going to enjoy my country gravy on your morning biscuits and the cream you'll have for your coffee."

He took her hand and nodded in agreement, "I will. Ya had a good idea. Virgil was all manner of excited ta get that milk home ta his Mama." He took a bite of his food, nodded to himself, and then said, "I'll get three milk cans and three cream cans from the store tomorrow. We'll keep one of each in our cellar, and Merle can have one each for his, we'll use the others for transporting it."

He'd worked hard and in spite of the big lunch she'd prepared him he ate like a man who'd been starved. When he finally began to slow down he mentioned, "I'ma be workin' a little later Saturday on account of the hangin' and havin' ta have all the horses and equipment ready for the governor when it's over. I know Merle will be there watchin' and I'ma tell him you and me need ta come have a talk with him and Karen later that afternoon. We can tell em about this plan and see if they wanna be part of it."

Her ears seemed to focus on only part of what he said, "You're going to watch them hang a man?"

He knew her and her way and he treaded lightly, "Beth, it ain't like I wanna see a man lose his life, but I gotta be right there workin'. It'd be real hard ta miss. I know it hurts ya somehow, but maybe ya gotta think a all the bad them fellas have done. It ain't like the man don't have it comin'. When it's all over he'll get his chance ta try and square himself with his maker."

She simply nodded but the thoughts of the hanging upset her. It was these times when he recalled that first time he'd seen her. He knew then she was delicate and he'd been so sure she would not last in this country. She'd proved him wrong, she'd showed how tough she could be. But he was aware there are some things that are just part of a person's nature and they cannot be changed.

So it was with his wife, she had such a sweet way and she was as tender as ever. He did not see it as a fault in her, some flaw that needed correcting. He saw it as a rare trait, a pureness of heart. He did his best to provide comfort, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, all I have ta say ta try and hearten ya is it'll soon be over."

Suddenly the tears and the words began to spill from her, "I'm so frightened about Friday Daryl. How can I speak in front of so many men about what that man did to me?" Now her shoulders began to shake and her words were barely audible, "How can I tell of him tearing my clothes and trying to touch me in the way that he did? And, how, how can I talk about stabbing a man? Just to think of it makes my stomach hurt and my head ache. Please Daryl, do I have to do this?"

He was worried for her and he reached his hand over, clasping hers as he kept his voice low and calm while he did his best to sooth her, "Hey now, I'ma be right there. I'ma be sittin' right in front of ya. You pretend it's just me and you. Ya ain't gonna look at no one but me and I ain't gonna look at no one but you." He moved his hand around to rub her back as he leaned in and kissed her tearstained cheek, promising, "I wish ya didn't have to but we all gotta do it. You'll see, it'll be alright, and if ya say ta me later it ain't, I'ma figure out how I make it alright for ya."

It was then, as she looked at this big rough-seeming man that she turned her thoughts to her husband. This selfless man who was always putting her and her comfort first, and she realized she had not been considerate. He'd had a long hard day of work and he'd taken care of so much business for them.

She managed to get her emotions under control and she rose from the table. She stood straight as she walked behind him and set her hands on his shoulders, and then began to massage the tight muscles, "I'm sorry for acting the spoiled child Daryl. You work so hard, thank you for taking such good care of me."

His neck and his shoulders had been tight from the work and he found her touch soothing as he felt himself relax. He spoke softly as he told her, "It ain't just me, ya give me so much. Every time I tell ya I'm a lucky man I mean it. You're everythin', and damn…darn, what you're doin' there, that feels good. I's wound up tight."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Maybe a nice hot bath would help ease some of that."

He didn't answer at first. He just smiled to himself and then he stood. He turned to her, hands on her shoulders and that little grin on his lips, "That would be real good, real special if I was ta have some company."

And his sweet, innocent bride managed to catch him unaware again, "I had every intention of joining you there."

* * *

They lay together in the big copper tub, her back against his chest and slim arms laying across his thighs. The fingers of one of his hands absentmindedly played with her blonde curls while the other hand rubbed her shoulder. He spoke to her of his day and what he'd learned at the land office, "I got the forms an all, one for each of us. I'll try'n work on em tomorrow night, but I hate them kinds of things. Forms and paperwork. It just ain't sumthin' I care ta do."

She was careful with her words, not wishing to insinuate she may know better than him or to offend her husband in some way. "I'm going to be home tomorrow and I wouldn't mind looking the papers over. Perhaps I'd be able to fill out at least some part of them. After all Daryl, we are in this together."

She felt him exhale and he said, "Um yeah, if ya get time you could look em over, maybe fill out some of it if ya want. Otherwise don't worry, I'll get it done." And they both knew then, in this seemingly casual exchange it had been decided. When these matters such as paperwork, forms and documents needed to be addressed, she would be the one who attended to them.

The bath had served to relax them both while also fueling their already deep desire for one another. As he seemed want to do, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

Their love was relaxed and comforting as they took their time with each other. They caressed and fondled, letting fingers and hands run slowly and lightly over each other's bodies. Bodies which the more they explored the more they enjoyed, and the more ways they discovered to bring pleasure to themselves and each other.

He kissed his way along the line of her slim neck and then seemed to bury himself in the soft curve where it met her shoulder. He whispered, "I want ya so much," and she was a warm and willing partner as his body entered hers.

They were smiling into each other's eyes and those eyes revealed the depths of the love they felt for one another. They moved together at a slow and easy pace, determined to make the loving last. His hand moved to her hair and he gently let his fingers twine in the soft curls while his lips went to hers. His kiss conveyed the heat of his passion as well as the power of all the feelings his heart held for her. He drew his lips away only long enough to whisper those words that were for her the most cherished, "I love ya my Sweetheart."

00

The man in the long black coat had been riding hard since Denver. Twice along the way he'd had to trade horses, once with a blacksmith and once at a pony express stop. It didn't matter to him what he had to do. He would make it there by early Saturday morning. The people of Heavenly would know his name and they would hear his words before the hanging.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to do my best to get this damn trial behind us next chapter as we move our story forward. Thank you all so much for reading along and please leave a comment / review. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. Many of you are nervous about the man in the long black coat, we'll meet him this chapter. We're also going to the trial and we'll finally reach a conclusion with the last of the claimers. I hope you enjoy!

00

She felt his absence twice during the night. She knew where he'd gone, she heard him at the hearth and the cookstove adding wood to the fires. When he slipped back in their bed his skin was cold to the touch and he seemed to be trying to burrow into both the covers and her for warmth. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and the closeness and the comfort warmed them both. It wasn't long until sleep found them once again.

In spite of his efforts to keep the fires stoked, when she rose that morning she could feel the chill in the house. She felt a shiver go through her and she pulled on her sweater before pinning the shawl around her, while her husband added more wood to the fires.

As she was making his coffee he was readying himself for the outdoor chores and she watched him. Before he donned his hat he took the wool scarf and put it over his head so it covered his ears, then wrapped it snugly around his neck. She knew he'd added a second undershirt and she understood just why he wore these extra layers. The frost on the window panes told of how frigid the outdoor air was that morning.

Before he went out he smiled over at her, "I guess I'm gettin' old, I forgot ta bring my winter hat, vest and gloves in from the shop."

She worried for him but she only smiled and said, "You be careful out there."

She cooked him a large breakfast, thinking that just like the animals he would need extra energy in the bitter cold weather. He was gone so long the food was ready by the time he returned. She felt guilty when she saw he carried a bucket of fresh milk. He also had the basket with just four eggs, and under his arm were tucked the winter clothes he'd mentioned. He set the basket on the counter and noted, "Them chickens just ain't of a mind ta lay eggs in this cold."

She smiled, but then got a serious tone while telling him, "Daryl, you didn't have to do the milking, the cow is my responsibility."

"That may be so but I can't see a reason we should both be out in this cold." Then he smiled and let it be known to her, "If you was ta make me biscuits and fresh butter for my dinner I'd be more'n happy that I done your work."

"I will, now come and warm yourself with some hot coffee and breakfast."

Before he did he set his winter clothing articles in front of the hearth. They were cold from being stored in the shop and he wanted to warm them before he had to once again venture out in the frosty air.

* * *

After her husband left for work she got herself dressed for the day. And this day, even though she hated to do so, she put on the long underwear. Still she was not quite ready to give in completely, she also wore her more feminine undergarments over them.

When she'd tidied up she went to the desk and examined the papers. She read them through and reviewed them carefully and when she was certain she understood everything she got out the pen, opened the ink bottle and except for his signature, she filled in all the required information.

She stood and stretched then walked to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She saw that although the bright sun had caused the windowpanes to warm and the frost to melt, it still looked so cold outside. She felt grateful for her husband, once again he'd taken on the responsibility of her outdoor chores and she smiled knowing what she would do next.

She got the churn and the cream and she went to work making butter. Although it was a chore that exhausted the arms and the back, it made her smile to think how happy he would be to have fresh butter for his biscuits.

When the butter was done she set the crock in the coolest place she could find and set about making him something she knew would both warm him and fill him up, a venison stew. As it simmered on the stove she made the biscuit dough and then she did something she wanted so much to do. Yes, she should sweep, she should perhaps wash the kitchen floor or clean their bathroom. She did not do those things. Instead she added a log to the fire and sat close to the big hearth as she began to knit her husband a new pair of socks.

* * *

He and Virgil got busy hot shoeing horses first thing. As many as there were the blacksmith knew it would take the better part of their day. Virgil already had a good feel for it and the horses were quite comfortable with the boy. Daryl told him, "Ya understand them Virgil, that's the main part a bein' a good ferrier. You're natural to it." The boy smiled at his uncle as he kept to the task at hand.

At noon his uncle told Virgil he should continue shoeing horses through the afternoon, while Daryl would move on to repairing the harness on the governor's wagon, "I'll be stoppin' ya now an then ta show ya what I'm doin'."

He then set a hand on the boy's back and told him, "I know it's a lot ta learn and this here, all this work at one time, it feels like we're buried in it. But you'll see, we'll get it all done." Virgil looked at him and nodded and his Uncle knew the young man's shoulders and back were likely aching from the long morning of bending over horse's hooves. He patted his shoulder as he told him, "I don't know what I'd do if ya weren't here Virgil, I'd be workin' all night I s'pose." He smiled, "One thing is, you're gonna have two months worth a shoein' experience in two days. But for right now ya take a break and eat your noon meal."

Virgil nodded, and although he'd worked as hard as any man that morning, it was then the boy in him presented itself. He asked, "Is it alright if I eat some of that cream off the milk ya brought?"

"It is. Ya earned it, just don't eat so much ya give yourself a bellyache. There'll be more for ya tomorrow."

* * *

He wasn't sure if his wife would receive the items gladly, knowing her the way he did he thought perhaps she would resist at first. Yet to his mind it made good sense if she was planning to work outside with him, or even do much riding. And he planned to keep the promise he'd made to her, he'd take her riding on Sunday. He told himself again it made good sense so in addition to the milk and cream cans, he made those purchases for her. Merna knew he was worried and she smiled and assured him he could return everything if Beth was unhappy.

Just before he left he thought to add something, "I best have a nickel's worth a them peppermint candies, she likes them a lot."

It was long passed dark, nearly six when he finally returned home to her. The house was warm and inviting with the smells of dinner on the stove and the loving look in the eyes of his pretty wife. He set his packages down, removed his winter clothes and held her, "I missed ya all day." He drew back and smiling he told her, "We were so busy I thought I'd drop, but Virg, he stayed right with it. I always knew that boy was a good one. How was your day?"

"I was busy too, but let's talk while we eat. I can tell by the sounds your stomach is making you're hungry." He made no argument.

He washed up while she got the food on the table and when he returned he saw the butter crock and warm biscuits waiting. Anxious to partake he kept the blessing short. She bit back a smile as she suggested, "Why don't you get yourself a biscuit while I tell you about my day."

As anxious as he was to do just that he would not eat until she had been served. He was sure he had never moved faster as he scooped the stew into her bowl and then scooped a healthy portion into his own. He smiled at her, "I don't care if ya didn't do nuthin' but make this meal, I'm a happy fella right now." He slathered the biscuit with the fresh butter and popped the entire thing in his mouth, smiling as he chewed.

He was a grown man with the happy smile of a child Christmas morning and she did not deny her urge to reach over and gently lay a hand on his arm as she told him, "I love you my husband."

He stopped mid chew, looking at her as he set down his spoon and lay his hand on her cheek. His thumb softly skimmed over her cheekbone when he told her, "And I love you my wife, more than I know how ta say."

"Oh you say it all the time in the way you care for me and how you make me feel. Now eat your dinner."

He wasn't quite sure he understood her meaning and so he simply smiled, "Yes ma'am." And gladly did as he was told.

She took a small bite of the stew and then let him know, "I got all the papers filled out this morning. All that's left to do is sign them and return them with our money to the land office."

He looked at her, grateful to his wife for taking on a task he thought was rightfully his. "Thanks for that Beth. We'll talk ta Merle and Karen Saturday. Monday, as soon as that Neudermeyer trial is over and I send the judge on his way, I'll come get ya and we'll go ta the land office together." He squeezed her hand and added, "We're gonna mark down that date and remember it forever Beth Dixon, it's the date we make it official and start followin' our dream."

They hadn't yet spoken of the trial the following morning. He knew she was trying not to think about it and he found no fault in that. Come morning they would do what they had to do. Once the man was convicted and hung, the bounty money would be released. Maybe then they could finally put it all behind them.

After their dinner and the tidying up he retrieved the package he'd left by the door. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string and he was nervous as a cat. He didn't hand it to her, first he spoke. "You're startin' ta get a taste of it now Beth, the bite of winter. Still it ain't really even started. It's gonna get colder and even when it does, we still hafta be outside. I know ya wanna learn ta ride Ginger western style and who knows, maybe we might even get a chance ta do some work on our new land this winter."

She couldn't imagine what in the world he was getting at. He took in a breath while his teeth nervously bit together and then he went on, "I don't intend these things for ya in public, they're just for here, just for your eyes and mine, just ta keep ya warmer. But if ya hate em too much, I'll take em back."

She couldn't stand it another minute, "Daryl, what in the world is it?"

He gave her the package and when she opened it her hand went to her mouth and she let out a gasp. "You can't…you don't…my goodness Daryl. I can't imagine myself…and you would buy these for me? And you would allow your wife to wear such attire?"

The package contained a pair of boys wool trousers, a leather belt, a heavy wool shirt and a wool coat. He shrugged, "I'm just tryin' ta keep ya warm enough when we work outside. Like I said, it ain't for anyone else ta see, just you and me."

* * *

He knew she was agitated, maybe even offended, but also in some way hurt as though her femininity were in question. As they lay in their bed he wrapped her in his arms and his fingers began gliding lightly along her body and down to the hem of her gown. He slipped his hand inside the garment and the tips of his fingers teased along the inside of her leg until they found their way to her womanhood. He cupped it gently in his strong hand while he kissed her deeply. For just a moment he took his lips from hers as he assured her, "It don't matter what ya wear or what ya don't wear Beth, you're always gonna be the prettiest woman in the world ta me."

As tired as he was he still desired her and the love they made let her feel the truth in his words. As they recovered their breath and their hearts began to slow to a normal rhythm she whispered, "I suppose it does make sense. I'll try but I can't promise."

00

The calmness they'd felt as they fell asleep was gone when she woke Friday morning. He could see it on her. She was nervous, her brow stayed wrinkled and her usual smile was missing, and he could swear he saw her hands shake as she readied the coffee pot.

"Here, lemme do that for ya," He offered.

Even her voice seemed to be shaking when she replied, "No Daryl, you have quite enough to do. Please, I promise you, I'm alright."

He wasn't so sure about that but he didn't argue with her.

00

The many witnesses scheduled to testify that day waited nervously at the sheriff's office for their name to be called, except for Merle and Virgil Dixon. Daryl would be at the trial first thing and Virgil would be working until he was called to the stand. Merle would be called too, but in the mean-time he did what he could to help at his brother's shop. First feeding the horses and then he began working on the axle of the judge's coach.

Just like his brother the older Dixon had made it plain to the sheriff, he would not send his son into the room alone. They would testify one after the other. He'd also made it clear Cyrus and Mary Ellen Dixon would not be allowed to testify at all, he would go to jail first. Fortunately for all, it turned out the judge was in agreement that they were too young to be put through such an experience.

* * *

As they rode to town he kept her small hand tightly clasped in his, and as he helped her from the wagon he once again tried to offer her some consolation, "It'll all be behind us soon Beth. Just try ta think that way. The bad will be gone and we'll have nuthin' but the good ahead of us."

The saloon was already filled to capacity with dignitaries, jurors and onlookers. As they walked in the blacksmith kept his arm wrapped tightly and protectively around his wife's waist and held her small body pressed close to his side. Chairs had been set up as if for a traveling show and he navigated to the front row. There he found all the seats were filled and that would not do.

He needed to be right there, right in front of her so that just as he'd promised her she could look in his eyes and he could look in hers. He did what was necessary, he used a hard-eyed stare to send a clear message to the two ranch hands occupying his chosen seats. They caught his meaning and neither had a desire for any sort of confrontation with the blacksmith. They stood, nodded his way and moved to the back.

Beth had never been in a saloon and she was quite curious to take it in, but she could not bring herself to look up. As they sat waiting all she could do was try and draw strength from the presence of her husband, while he continued to hold her hand tightly and she stared at her shoes.

The clock struck eight and the crowd was anxious for the trial to begin. The judge, his clerk and the court reporter walked in from the back. As they did the crowd rose to their feet. There was a long oak table set up in front of the chairs and next to it sat a chair for the witnesses. To the left of the judge twelve chairs were aligned in two rows.

The judge called in the jurors while the governor and his staff took their seats, situated on the second floor landing. From there they could observe the proceedings without the governor having to mix with the crowd.

The judge sat at the long table and the clerk called the court to order. It was then that Abraham Ford, having been temporarily sworn in as deputy, escorted the claimer into the makeshift courtroom. Harley's hands were cuffed behind him and his ankles were hobbled and Abraham was not at all gentle as he sat him down in the waiting chair.

With the claimers entrance the group had become loud and the mood raucous. The judge pounded the gavel on the table and demanded quiet, "I won't have this trial disrupted by such outbursts. Anyone who can't settle down will be led out of here and taken right to the jail. If that should happen, I promise that person will not be released from his cell until a substantial fine is paid." That quieted the group.

As the sheriff had promised, she was called first. She tried to keep her hand from shaking as she laid it on the bible to swear her oath, while also asking God to give her strength. Her husband sat with his eyes trained on her and she did just as he had instructed, looking only into his eyes.

The judge sensed her deep distress and once again he warned all present to hold their tongues or they would be removed immediately. Then he turned to the witness and in a far softer, kinder voice than he used with the crowd he told her, "All you have to do is tell your story in your own words. Take your time and if you need to stop you tell me." Then he turned to the clerk and instructed, "Get this young woman a glass of water."

The blacksmith was grateful for the judge's stern way with the crowd and his deference to Beth's shyness and anxious way. Her hand shook as she took the glass from the clerk and took a small sip. After setting the glass down she kept her hands tightly folded in her lap and she did not move her eyes from her husband's as she quietly began to tell her story.

When she had completed the telling of the tales of both her encounter with Len and the stabbing of the claimer who was attempting to take the life of her husband, the judge stated, "Well that all seems perfectly clear enough right there. I see no need for further questions." And her husband breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was through it.

As the blacksmith had arranged, Eastman was there waiting and when she was done testifying the preacher took her by the arm and lead her from the saloon. Andrea was outside waiting for her and Eastman left the two women as he went back to the church to pray for all involved in the proceedings.

Andrea took Beth's hand and assured her, "I know you were scared but I'm sure you did just right Honey. Anyway, this is all just for show, as soon as it's over that son of a bitch is going to swing. Come, we'll have some tea with Amy while you wait for smithy." Beth wasn't sure she would ever get used to the woman's plainspoken way but she had come to treasure Andrea's friendship.

Beth was surprised to see Zach up, dressed and sitting in the parlor. His arm was in a sling to keep the weight of it from pulling on his shoulder and he was quite a bit more pale than usual. He also appeared to have lost some weight but Beth thought his recovery was quite remarkable. "It's so good to see you up and about Zach, Daryl and I have been concerned."

"I appreciate it Beth. I ain't quite healed yet and I sure get tired in a hurry, but the shoulder's getting better by the day. It's not right yet but no matter, I wasn't gonna miss my chance to say my piece in court today. That no good…that guy that shot me meant to kill me and that's what I'm gonna testify to."

Beth had no idea what to say to that and so she was quite relieved by the knock on the door, and happy as could be to see the caller was her husband. He tipped his hat to the ladies, said, "Thanks Andrea," and then turned to Zach, "It's real good ta see you're healin' up Zach. You let me know if I can do anythin' ta help ya out. I'm just right down the street six days a week." He gave a nod of his head and continued, "Just as soon as you feel up to a short ride me and Beth would like ta have y'all over for Sunday dinner."

Andrea thought she was only teasing when she asked, "All of us? I guess you mean me and Caesar too?"

"Course I mean you and Caesar too, you're our friends ain't ya?"

Andrea's smile grew wider as she answered, "Thank you Daryl, I'm proud to be called a friend to you and Beth."

00

He got her home and she smiled when the first thing he did was hurry to stoke the fire, noting, "Don't want ya gettin' cold Beth. It don't take long in this weather." It was just what she'd tried to tell him, these were the little things he did that showed her he was always thinking about her. She loved him for his love. And that's when she realized something else.

"Daryl, I didn't properly thank you for the clothing you bought me. It was so kind and thoughtful of you. I appreciate so much the way you concern yourself with my comfort and well-being." She looked down a moment and then back into his eyes, "They're not of a style I'm accustom to but I'm certain you're right my husband, they will be far better suited for extended time spent outside."

He nodded as his hand moved to her cheek and he softly rested it there, "I expected ya wouldn't care for em but I just don't want ya bein' cold." As his finger lightly traced along her jawline he smiled and added, "Besides ya gotta know, no matter what you're wearin' I can't think a nuthin' but how lucky I am ta have ya."

The trouble he was having was he didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. He was not a man to shirk his responsibilities. Before he left he held her to him rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head and told her, "Ya done so good today Beth. I know ya hated it but it's over now and I'm proud of ya. It's gonna be a good day in Heavenly and a good day for you n me when this business is behind us."

"You were so right Daryl, once it was over and I had a chance to breathe I felt such a relief. I felt proud too. I never thought I could get through it, but I did. Thank you for being there for me."

"I told ya Sweetheart, I'ma always be there for ya." He kissed her lips and promised, "I'll be back home to ya just as soon as I can get here."

"I'll be here waiting for you."

00

Meanwhile the witnesses still waiting at the sheriff's office were chatting about this and that, just trying to pass the time. Lozen was not a woman to sit idly and chitchat with anyone and as such she'd paid very little attention to the things being said. She had beadwork with her and she and Sonsee-array kept themselves busy with that while her man and her boy practiced knife throwing outside.

She did pay some attention to just one thing that was said though. Something that bothered her. She liked the sheriff. He was a good and fair man. She liked his wife. The woman had always been kind to her and her family. Not all white folks were. And she liked their boy, Carl. He was a good little man. But for now she feared the sheriff was not as smart as she had believed him to be.

Lozen's thoughts were interrupted when the sheriff, who escorted the witnesses to the saloon when they were called, came for her, Sonsee-array and Kuruk. She studied the man as they walked, and although she did not care to get involved in the white man's business she thought perhaps there would be a time she would speak to him of this matter.

* * *

By three o'clock all the witnesses had testified and the jury had been sent to the back room to deliberate. As Andrea had said to Beth, it was all really just for show. It did not take them long to reach their verdict. The jurors filed back in the courtroom and the foreman handed the paper with their verdict to the clerk who handed it to the judge. The judge read it to himself looked to the foreman and asked, "How do you find..." and one by one he read off the counts and one by one the foreman answered, "Guilty."

When all charges had been read and all guilty verdicts declared the judge hit the gavel on the table and declared, "I sentence the defendant, Harley Tavish, to death by hanging. Said hanging will take place at high noon tomorrow."

No one in the courtroom was shocked, it was exactly what everyone had expected.

* * *

Before his brother left for home Daryl spoke to him. "Beth and me got sumthin' real important we wanna talk about ta you and Karen, Virgil too. We was hopin' ta visit ya tomorrow after the hangin'."

Merle could tell just by the look on his brother's face and the tone in his voice it was important. "Ya know you an Beth are always welcome in our home. I know my wife an children will be happy ta see ya both." He thought a moment and added, "Karen an me will see ya for the hangin' tomorrow too."

00

Late that afternoon the rider made the last stop he would make before arriving in Heavenly. The blacksmith in the small town received him well and they made a horse trading deal. The hotel however, would not accommodate him. It wasn't something he hadn't encountered in the past, quite the contrary, it was common. The color of his skin was the cause and although that knowledge was hurtful he'd grown accustom to the attitudes some folks held.

It was freezing but he had no choice, he would have to build a fire and sleep near the road. He went back to the smithy shop to retrieve his bedroll and was saved that fate. The fellow offered to let him stay in his tack room. "It ain't much but it'll be warmer than outside."

The man refused recompense for his hospitality but still when the rider left before dawn the next morning he placed a five-dollar bill under the man's coffee cup.

00

Beth wasn't certain why she felt so nervous Saturday morning. She would not be going to town, she would not be witnessing the hanging of the claimer, but still it bothered her. She thought her husband must be right. There was really no reason she should feel sorry for the man, but then he'd added that he understood it was her gentle nature. She finally decided all she could really do was to pray for the man's soul.

Her husband held her to him and he kissed her goodbye saying the words that he always said to her before leaving, "I'll be back home to ya just as soon as I can get here."

And she responded as she always did, "I'll be here waiting for you."

He left and she got ready for her day. She had a plan. She knew she had to keep her hands and her mind occupied while he was gone and while the townspeople gathered to watch the claimer hang. She would make a potato casserole and a butter cake to take to Merle and Karen's home later that day. And she would pray.

00

The blacksmith and his apprentice rechecked the work they'd done on the governor's carriages and coach. The cleanliness of them, the tack, and the workmanship on the harnesses. The horses all had new shoes, they'd been fed early that morning, they were groomed and rested. All was in readiness for the governor's departure immediately following the hanging.

It was nearing ten and the town already seemed to be filling up with those anxious to witness the man's execution. There were even a few who had arrived from neighboring towns just to see such a sight. The photographer had his tripod set up and the reporter was at the ready. The governor would observe from the balcony of the hotel with the judge standing by his side.

* * *

The rider appeared on the big bay horse and he was a sight that could not be missed as he rode through town. He sat tall in the saddle and he was dressed in the style of a gentleman. His overcoat was long and black, split for riding a horse. He wore a silk embroidered waistcoat and a large-bowed silken tie. Atop his head he wore the finest in beaver hats, tall and black with a narrow brim. He wore his boots outside his trousers and the black leather shaft reached to his knees. Although he wore a holster with twin colt pistols, in his rifle scabbard he carried not a weapon, but rather a walking stick with a shiny brass handle.

He looked not one thing like the buffalo soldiers with whom the people had familiarity.

He rode straight to the blacksmith's shop and was greeted as any other customer would be, "How can I help ya?" The smithy asked.

The man did not just have the look and carriage of some sort of aristocrat, he also had the speaking style. The rider asked him, "Might you be Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl's expression turned to one of caution as he answered, "I am."

The man reached out a hand to shake and said, "I think this will prove to be a good day for both you and your wife, let's see, she's Elizabeth Dixon, correct?"

The blacksmith was now agitated and he asked in a less than friendly manner, "Who the hell are ya and how do ya know my name and the name of my wife?"

"I apologize sir, I don't know where my manners are. I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Ezekiel King and I represent the Smithton Mining Company of New York City. You may know they own your local mine, the Heavenly Goldmine. I believe your brother Merle Dixon is employed there."

"Ya still didn't tell me what ya want." By this time Virgil, having heard mention of his father's name stood by his uncle waiting to hear what the stranger had to say.

"I promise I've come bearing only good will and good news. I stopped here first to ask you to see to my horse. The poor fellow's been ridden hard. Then I was on my way to speak to your sheriff, Rick Grimes regarding an announcement I'll be making today just prior to the hanging of the outlaw Harley Tavish."

Daryl nodded then, "Alright. We can see ta the horse and we can board him."

"A man of few words I see. Do I dare ask, would this young gentleman here be the brave young Virgil Dixon?"

At that point Daryl moved to stand protectively in front of his nephew and his voice had taken on a demanding tone when he said, "Ya still ain't told me what this is all about."

"Again, my apologies. I've come only to share good news and financial reward. The Smithton Mining Company board of directors is indebted to the brave people of Heavenly. The company owns mines all over the country and they have been robbed of substantial payroll money four times by the claimers. You good folks put a stop to it and for that you shall be rewarded."

Daryl simply gave the man an expressionless look, still not quite sure how to take him.

The rider smiled and said, "Perhaps I should leave you to your work. I need to meet with the sheriff. You'll hear more about all of this at the hanging. Can you tell me, would the hotel agree to receive me, or should I plan on sleeping in the great outdoors?"

Daryl answered, "We ain't that way around here. Ya got the money they got the room." Then he paused, "Well they may not til after the governor and his group leave, that'll be right after the hangin'."

"Thank you sir, and young Virgil, you do a good job with my new horse and I'm sure there will be a nice tip in it for you."

On that the man retrieved what looked to be a very heavy set of saddlebags from the horse as well as a valise, turned and left.

* * *

It seemed half the territory surrounded the scaffold from which the man would hang. Seated in chairs right up front were Jim, with Merna standing directly behind him, one hand resting on his slim shoulder while in her other arm she held their baby. Zach sat next to him and Amy stood behind her husband with her hand on his good shoulder and his hand clasping hers. The sheriff's wife stood behind Deputy Shane Walsh and she kept her hands folded in front of her.

Tyrese, Lozen and the children were there and Virgil and Daryl stood with Karen and Merle, but the younger Dixon children were not in attendance. They were at the parsonage with Olivia.

Milton Mamet stood down by the bank building, not really desirous of being too close.

Before the proceedings began there was other business to be tended to.

The sheriff introduced Ezekiel King to the crowd. The folks were curious as to what the stranger may have to say and a hush fell over the group. Ezekiel began to speak, repeating what he'd shared with the blacksmith: the Smithton Mining Company had lost tens of thousands of dollars in payroll money to the claimers.

"The company is grateful to the people of Heavenly for putting an end to this group of ne'er do wells, and we plan to reward you." He then read off the names of all who had a part in putting down the claimers, "Each of these people are to receive a cash reward of two hundred and fifty dollars." The gasps and the whistling could be heard throughout the town.

He went on to say, "As further reward Smithton Mining wishes to make a contribution to your town. Something of a civic nature that would be of benefit to all. The company has asked me to stay on here for a while and get to know the people of Heavenly. I hope to eventually have the opportunity to chat with you all and hear your ideas and petitions."

"In the meantime, I can also promise you that when late spring arrives you will be treated to a large celebration party. There will be entertainment and plenty of good food and drink, and the President of Smithton Mining will journey here to meet you all."

The crowd whistled and cheered again as the man made his way to stand among them.

He had no sooner stepped down than Abraham Ford brought the prisoner from the jailhouse. The claimer was stoic until they reached the steps of the scaffold at which time he became agitated and began to mumble obscenities. They reached the platform and with Abraham firmly holding the claimer in place, Eastman ascended the steps. The preacher offered to pray with the man but Harley declined in a most nasty way. Unruffled, Eastman then read a passage from the Good Book, wished the man a peaceful crossing and quickly made his way back to the parsonage.

The man was asked if he had any last words and the claimer yelled out, "Fuck all you sonsabitches." At which point Abraham slapped him hard on the back of the head, slipped the black hood over his head, and tightened the noose around Harley's neck.

The sheriff read the charges of which the man had been found guilty, the sentence the man had been given, and then Abraham pulled the lever that released the trap door.

That Saturday the last of the claimers hung till he died.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were happy with the way it all went and that you'll leave a comment / review. I thank you so much for reading along and I'll see you next Friday for more of Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much, I appreciate you all! This chapter several citizens of Heavenly collect money, the sheriff gets devastating news, Beth gets a riding lesson and we prepare for another trial. I hope you enjoy!

00

Tyrese, Lozen and their children went directly from the hanging to the sheriff's office, in fact they walked alongside Rick Grimes. As they did so the Indian woman saw her opportunity. She found herself stopping and inquiring of the sheriff, "Is it not a saying of your people that foxes don't belong with chickens?"

Rick smiled at her, "Yep, something like that. It's about leaving a fox in charge of the henhouse."

As was her way the woman spoke plainly as she simply stated, "I thought you were too smart to let the fox sleep in your henhouse."

Rick was still confused, "I'm not sure I get your meaning Lozen"

She shrugged as if they'd only been talking about the weather when again she spoke plainly, "You let a man who has desire for your woman spend time alone with her in your home, while you work for the money to feed him." She was done talking then, she'd said all she felt needed to be said. The sheriff looked to her husband but Tyrese simply raised one eyebrow and shrugged. The sheriff knew it would do no good to question either of them further.

They arrived at his office and Rick hurried to pay them their bounty money, then turned to Abraham telling the deputy, "I've got a quick errand to run, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"No problem boss."

Folks were already lining up for their bounty money but this wouldn't keep. The sheriff needed to talk to someone he trusted. Someone who would keep the conversation to themselves. There was only one such person he knew. He walked to the blacksmith's shop.

The sheriff asked, "Yeah hey Daryl, I know you're making ready for the governor but I need ta ask ya something, just real quick-like. In private."

Virgil got the message, saying, "I best go double-check those harnesses."

Daryl felt it, something was coming he did not want to hear and surely didn't want to talk about. The blacksmith was chewing nervously on the side of his thumb while Rick told of his brief conversation with Lozen. He looked to the smithy and only asked, "Well?"

Daryl rolled his shoulders and kept his response non-committal, "I always did think Lozen was a real smart woman." Then he thought about Rick being a good friend to him and as much as he hated to involve himself in the business of other's he thought maybe he should say more.

He nodded his head a couple of times and added, "Ya know what I's thinkin' when I seen Shane at the hangin'? The deputy looks like he's gettin' along real good. Don't seem ta be sufferin' a bit. I'm bettin' he might feel better restin' at his own place. Some of the folks in town could check in on him while he finishes healin' up."

Rick got the message loud and clear. He had one more question. The sheriff's voice was low, a mix of both pain and anger when her asked, "How long?"

Daryl shrugged and replied honestly, "Dunno, can't even say for sure it's true."

The sheriff knew he had all the answers he was getting and it was far more than he wanted to know. His head was lowered and his lips pursed then he looked to Daryl and said, "Thanks brother."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah." The sheriff's shoulders were slumped and his head down when he turned to make his way back to the office. The blacksmith didn't like seeing his friend so miserable, but he also believed it was better the sheriff find out now what already seemed so clear to others. Maybe the attraction between Shane and Lori hadn't gone far yet.

* * *

His conversation with the sheriff was unsettling and he felt anxious to get home to his own wife, but the blacksmith had three things he needed to see about first.

He and Virgil helped get the governor, his party and their luggage loaded in the carriages and the coach. Virgil was given a five dollar tip that had him grinning from ear to ear. His uncle was paid for the job and given a fifteen dollar tip. They thanked the visitors and when they were gone Daryl reached in his pocket drawing out a five dollar bill. He handed the bill to his nephew and Virgil gave him a confused look. His uncle shrugged and told him, "They shoulda give us both the same, ya worked every bit as hard as me."

They locked the shop up tight and quickly headed to the bank. There they met up with Merle and Karen who'd been waiting patiently for their arrival. All the Dixons present, as well as Beth and Cyrus had been mentioned as recipients of the mining company's $250.00 reward money. They weren't taking a chance on waiting to get their share.

Milton Mamet counted the cash out carefully and when he handed Daryl his and Beth's shares the blacksmith told him, "Thanks, it's gonna come in real handy. I sure hope they thought ta give ya sumthin' too Milton, ya stood up ta them outlaws and took a helluva beatin'."

He smiled at Daryl and nodded, "They were quite generous and I owe you thanks for helping me out that night smithy."

The family was feeling excited and happy to have received the unexpected and very generous financial reward from the mining company. And more was coming to them. From the bank they made their way to the sheriff's office where they were to pick up their share of bounty monies. They arrived to find Rick was gone. Abraham was manning the desk and explained the sheriff had to go home to attend to an important family matter. Daryl was pretty certain he knew what that was.

The line to receive bounties had dwindled to the just the Dixons and Caesar. The bouncer had a signed note to also pick up both Andrea's and Dwight's bounty money. He smiled at the Dixon brothers as he explained, "We couldn't all come. This fresh money in town and a hanging too, it's got the saloon packed with folks anxious to spend their new-found fortunes." He turned to go and then paused and said to Daryl, "Hey, um thanks for including me and Andrea in that invitation. It meant a lot to her and me too."

Daryl nodded, "We'll do that as soon as Zach's healed up." He was too anxious to get in the wagon and get home to chat further. He waved to his family promising, "Beth and me will see ya in about an hour or so."

* * *

At last he was home. It had been a long day already and all he wanted to do was to hold her. As his arms circled around her and he pulled her in close, he whispered, "It's all over now Sweetheart. Now we move on, and we got extra money ta help pay for our dream."

While he pried the floorboard up and stashed the money in the metal box she poured him coffee. They sat by the fire and he told her of his day. He talked of the aristocratic Negro man in the long black coat, and the good news and rewards the man named Ezekiel brought to Heavenly. "Sweetheart, we got our reward money and our bounty money too, and a lot of it, just over a thousand dollars."

Happy tears filled her eyes as she told her husband, "It's the proof of what you always tell me Daryl, this dream of ours is meant to be."

But she seemed uneasy and he knew what was on her mind. He did his best to tell her something that she would find pleasing, "It wasn't all just some kind of barbaric thing Beth, Eastman was there. He read a passage from the bible and he prayed for the fella and we just gotta hope that helped him."

She couldn't help but smile, her husband was always so good. She knew he was trying to bring her comfort and she lay her hand on his thigh telling him such, "Thank you my husband. I do feel better knowing he had a final prayer."

* * *

They arrived at the home of his brother and the mood was joyous. Merle's family had never known such fortune. There were many things the money could purchase that would help make their lives easier. For the moment though the children were hungry and so, before any talk would begin the family would have dinner together. The blessing Merle gave that late afternoon included the gratitude they all felt for the riches and the blessings that had been provided to them.

It was after dinner and dishes that the adults all sat at the table to talk and Daryl reminded his brother, "Virgil needs ta be here. We agreed he's a man now, even got a birthday comin' this week, and this involves him too."

Virgil nodded his uncle's way in appreciation and joined them at the table. Mary Ellen stayed busy playing with her doll and a storybook on her bed, and Cyrus lay on the floor where he appeared to be drawing on a sheet of paper from school.

Daryl then shared the news of his and Beth's homesteading plans. He spoke of using the river for irrigation and the home they would build, and his idea that when he and his wife moved in their new home Virgil would be given their present home.

All had been listening quietly and without interruption. That changed when he got to the part about Beth putting in a claim on the 640 acre parcel adjacent to his, and them agreeing that Merle could build a home for his family there. That's when the older Dixon's look grew dark and he let his feelings be known. "I know your heart is in a good place but that don't make sense ta me. I got a home right here. I know it ain't big and it dang sure ain't fancy, but me and my family do just fine here where we're at."

"So now ya want me ta take on a project and spend my money so I can build a house on your land, prove it up. Just what does me and my family get outta that? A house we built? We still got no land. No stake in the land we're livin' on. I reckon I just don't see the point."

Daryl's mind was turning that over and he realized maybe him and his wife hadn't thought things through quite right. He nodded to his brother in agreement, "Yeah, I see what you're sayin'. We did mean well, but I guess we weren't lookin' at it from your side."

It was then the eleven-year-old voice of reason spoke up, "It seems to me like everyone could be happy if maybe ya tried this a different way. We all got some money right now and come Monday Mama will get a little more. Daddy, why don't you be the one to put in the claim on that land that Auntie was gonna claim? Then we can build the house and we all have a stake in the claims. When the three years is up you can join it with Uncle Daryl's, like Aunt Beth was gonna do. All ya gotta do then is give the whole thing a name, like Dixon Horse and Cattle Company."

Daryl looked to Beth and she was smiling and nodding her head, while Merle smiled at Karen and she smiled back. That's when Merle asked, "How come my kids are all smarter'n me?"

His brother felt the need to answer, "I guess they take after their Mama."

Merle laughed louder than Beth had ever heard a person laugh and he agreed, "Yeah and I thank the Good Lord every day for that."

They stayed longer than they had planned discussing everything all of it could mean for the Dixon family. They were in agreement that Daryl would take Beth to town with him Monday morning, they'd get a new form at the land office and she would fill it out. Merle would hurry there after his shift at the mine and he and Daryl would submit their claims.

There was more talk of houses and irrigation and where they'd plant the hay and where they'd pasture animals, and just how many head of cattle they hoped to raise and how many horses.

There was a little something else left hanging in the air though, Virgil couldn't believe his Uncle Daryl wanted to let him have his home. The young man felt the right thing was to tell him, "Nah Uncle, you and Auntie need ta keep that for your own children. I plan on savin' all my money and I got time, I can build me a little house in a couple years."

Daryl saw his own independent self in his nephew and he understood. "Alright, I tell ya, we'll hold off decidin' on all that and we'll see how we feel down the line. How's that?"

00

The ride home was bitterly cold. He had the blanket wrapped tightly around her and they sat as close as they could get. "It's only a short way, I'll get ya there and get ya warm as fast as I can."

When they got home he hurried around the wagon, helped her down and they were quickly inside. He added wood to the fires and then held her close. "It's gettin' too cold for my wife ta be out in the evenin'." He kissed her hair saying, "I'm just gonna get Blackie in for the night then I'll be back ta warm ya up."

"That sounds good."

She was still standing in front of the big hearth when he returned. He added another log to the fire and his smile was a bit shy when he asked, "Ain't it bath night? A nice warm bath would warm ya, don't ya think?"

He was surprised to see her cheeks take on the bright pink color. She looked so pretty and he liked it just fine. Then she giggled when she answered. "As long as you're in there with me I know it's going to be warm."

They lay in the big copper tub, eyes closed and her nestled between his legs with her back resting against his broad chest. One arm lay on his thigh while her fingers grazed slowly over the skin. He was skimming his fingers along her shoulder and down her arm, and he leaned his face forward close enough to kiss her neck and suck on the lobe of her ear.

She was quite shameless when she warned him, "You keep doing that Mister Dixon and we won't be staying in this tub."

He softly laughed as he replied, "The way I'm feelin' right now we're gonna be finishin' up and gettin' ta bed real quick."

She sat up straight and turned her head to face him, "Oh no Daryl, I just thought of something."

He looked concerned, "What Beth? What's wrong?"

"What about this tub? If we build a new house what about our tub?"

He grasped the back of her hair and leaning in he kissed her hard before promising, "I plan ta move this tub with us wherever we go. I'll get a wooden one or cast iron ta put in here."

00

Sunday morning came and they were in no hurry to get out of bed. They lay there quietly holding each other and enjoying the warmth of their love in the warmth of their bed. But they couldn't stay there all morning as they'd like. There were animals to tend to and church services and then something they both looked forward to, her riding lesson.

While she prepared their breakfast he hurried to do the outside chores, and then together they got a moose roast and vegetables in a big cast iron pan. The meal would be slow cooking all day while they were busy with other matters. "Looks like I'ma be havin' moose roast sandwiches at work this week." Then he patted her bottom and teased, "Unless I eat it all today."

She surprised and delighted him when she patted his bottom and teased right back, "Even you would not be able eat all of this in one sitting Daryl Dixon."

They helped each other dress for church and as she was tying his tie he leaned in and kissed her cheek and smiling he said, "Make sure it looks just right now. I'ma be sittin' with the prettiest woman in Montana and I gotta look nice."

"My husband, you should know you always look nice to me."

The air was frosty and besides the blanket on her lap, he'd wrapped a small blanket across her slim shoulders. He'd never seen the need for such a thing as an enclosed carriage, but now that he had a wife it was sounding like a better and better idea to him. Especially if they were to someday have a baby.

They got to the church and he hurried to help her down and get them both inside. Folks were gathered in the vestibule rather than outside on this chilly morning. She tried to tell him as they rushed in, "Daryl, I'm not going to freeze, I promise."

"I can't help but worry ya will."

She saw Carl with Merna, Jim and the baby, but did not see either Lori or Rick. She told her husband, "I want to say good morning to Lori but I don't see her. I'll just go ask Carl where his Mother is."

But her husband took her arm, "No. Don't. We'll talk about it later." His tone was emphatic and although her eyes questioned him, she did not speak her question aloud. She would wait until he explained.

He hadn't wanted to tell her about his conversation with Rick. The subject matter was unpleasant and he didn't know for certain what, if anything, may have gone on between the deputy and the sheriff's wife. Even though he may have some pretty strong suspicions that was all they were, suspicions.

Something else had kept him silent on the subject as well. They'd spent the previous evening talking of their own good fortune. The rewards, bounties and the staking of their claims. And there was one more reason he'd held back, he knew his bride would be hurt by even just the speculation. Lori was a good friend of hers and true or not, the news would be shocking to Beth.

His brother's family had just arrived and he held his wife's elbow as they all entered the church together. Beth was about to step up front to play the piano and sing when Eastman stopped her, "Just a moment please Beth, the deputy needs to address our group."

It was Abraham Ford still acting in the capacity of Deputy who stepped up to the pulpit. His voice was loud and commanding as he informed the congregation that the sheriff would be absent from his office for the next two days or so, "I'll be acting as the law until his return."

He fidgeted a moment as he glanced at a piece of paper and then continued, "Our sheriff's been busy with all this claimer business but now another piece of business is before us. Tomorrow is the trial of Shelly Neudermeyer and several of you need to be available as witnesses." He looked up and over toward the banker, "Milton we'll need you there, young Virgil we'll need you as well. Also the following ladies from the sewing circle, Karen, Olivia, Beth and let's see here, huh, the sheriff's wife, Lori. Well we'll see about that. Anyway Milton, Virgil, ladies, I think this one will be short and sweet. It starts promptly at eight in the morning so please be at the office by about ten til."

Unlike with the claimer, Beth did not feel nerves and apprehension about giving her testimony in this trial. The woman who would be tried had hurt her and so many other young women who had now become Beth's friends. Shelly Neudermeryer had committed many wrongs, it was time she atoned for those wrongs.

Daryl spoke to Abraham and requested that Beth and Virgil be the first to testify so he could be there with them. Abraham promised to speak to the judge and assured him they would get Beth and Virgil on and off the stand as quickly as they could. "There's just a couple of others that have to go first."

After services the congregation once again stood in the vestibule and chatted with family and friends. Daryl and Beth joined in until, after a few minutes he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Ya got a ridin' lesson comin', ya ready?"

Her smile told of the mix of nerves and excitement she was feeling. "Yes Daryl, I'm ready for you to teach me."

It was still very cold out but the sun was bright and the manner in which it glistened off the snow gave the illusion of warmth. Still her husband bundled her up with the blankets before they made their way home. When they arrived he helped her down and smiled, "I'll be in soon. Just gonna get the harness off Blackie and the saddle on. Then we'll saddle up Ginger together. Will that be alright?"

"Yes of course. I want to learn it all Daryl and I know I couldn't have a better teacher." He thought he might be blushing. The way she talked like that, always building him up that way, he wasn't used to it. He hadn't had that in his life. Although it was embarrassing it also made him happy to know his wife had these high opinions of him.

While he was in the barn he checked on the cow who seemed to be weathering the cold just fine, and since the sun was out big and bright he decided to let her and the horses get some fresh air. He turned them all loose to roam the property.

When all was well he headed back to their home and as he opened the front door he was taken completely by surprise. There stood his pretty wife dressed in the clothes he'd bought her. He didn't think about it, the words just rolled right off his tongue, "Shit if you ain't the prettiest thing I ever seen wearin' boy's clothes. Damn." Then he caught himself, "I meant shoot and darn."

"Yes husband, I know what you meant." She managed to hold in her laugh when she added, "It's not as if I plan to wash your mouth out with soap. Although it probably wouldn't be such a bad idea."

He was laughing then as his strong arms encircled her small frame, "Yeah? Ya gonna put me in my place? Teach me a lesson? We might could have a little fun with that idea."

Her cheeks were the color of cherries when she whispered under her breath, "Never did I think I was marrying a man so shameless."

"Is that so? Cuz ya know my sweet wife, you've caught me by surprise with your bold behavior more'n one time." She turned an even deeper shade of red and he leaned in and gently sucked the delicate skin of her neck, "I been enjoyin' that side of ya quite a bit."

"Daryl, please. Now is not the time for such talk, and I feel so awkward and unattractive dressed in this manner."

He was serious when he said to her, "Well I told ya before, ya always look real pretty ta me. Prettiest woman I ever seen in my life and that's the truth." He smiled more broadly, slapped her lightly on the bottom and said, "C'mon now Missus Dixon, let's turn ya into a cowgirl."

He took a knit scarf and covered her ears with it and then wrapped it around her neck, remarking, "I need ta get ya a proper wool hat with ear flaps. If your ears or your feet are cold ya never get ta feelin' warm."

"I put on two pair of socks just like you do."

"That's good. Here now, lemme help ya in the coat." He held it while she slipped her arms in the sleeves and then he buttoned it up. The last thing he did was put the wool gloves on her small hands. "You should stay warm for a quite a while. We'll only ride about an hour or so. I don't want ya gettin' sore. Alright?"

"Yes. Now that the time is here I'm even more excited than I was."

He was right about the clothing. Except for the air stinging her cheeks a little she felt so much better, warmer. She understood clearly then, maybe to survive in this territory a person couldn't just dress for style and grace. There were times one had to be practical in their attire. She accepted it but she was also certain she would never enjoy it.

As the couple walked in the barn Ginger and Blackie neighed in greeting and both seemed to sense something. Daryl went to Blackie and Beth to Ginger and they petted and showed affection to the big animals. The horses returned that affection.

"Alright, ya ready ta see how ta saddle up a horse."

"I am."

"I'm just gonna show ya step by step this time, next time you'll get your hand in it. Alright?"

"Yes alright."

When Ginger was saddled they lead her and Blackie from the barn. He knew no one could mount a side saddle without assistance so just the method of getting on the horse would be something new to her. Her husband asked, "Ya think ya can reach your leg up there high enough ta get your foot in the stirrup?"

"I'd like to try."

He showed her how to hold the reigns while hanging onto the saddle horn for balance. She reached her leg up as high as she could, barely managing to slip it in the stirrup. He was standing right with her, ready to catch her or help her or whatever she may need him for, but first he'd let her try it on her own. She sort of bounced then jumped and he couldn't help reaching out to steady her as she swung one leg across the saddle. "Damn Beth, I mean darn Beth, it's like you're born to it, like ya been gettin' up in the saddle your whole life."

The look on her face was so happy and proud and he was sure his was the same as he mounted Blackie and said, "Alright cowgirl, let's start with just a little walkin'."

As the horses began walking she commented, "It seems so strange to sit astride this way. Yet you were right when you said I'd feel more balance and the horse would be easier to control. It does seem safer even if, like the clothes I'm wearing, it's just not very ladylike."

"Seems ta me whether sumthin' is ladylike or not depends on whose doin' it Beth. Ain't no one more ladylike than my wife."

It was as they rode she ventured to ask, "Daryl, what happened with Rick and Lori?"

He hadn't wanted to tell her, but then she had as much right to know as he did. He told her what Lozen had said to the sheriff, and then he told her about Rick paying a call on him. "I ain't the kind ta get myself involved in such things Beth, but Rick's like a brother ta me and he asked. I had ta tell him." And he told her of their conversation.

She felt the tears in her eyes but she managed to keep them from falling. She couldn't believe Lori would lay with another man, but she was not so naïve as to be unaware that sort of thing did happen.

Neither wanted to think of these things or discuss them further, and so they concentrated on the ride they were taking and enjoying their time together.

She'd never taken in the entire 11 acres of the land she now shared with her husband, and so that was exactly what they did. They rode slowly along the perimeter and then he took her onto part of the land they would claim the very next day.

They rode to the edge of the river and she spoke of its beauty. Her husband then told her, "She's beautiful now, almost kinda peaceful, but come spring and the runoff she'll be ragin' and muddy and in a generally angry mood. She'll calm down again by early summer."

"That sounds like something I might like to see."

"You'll see it Sweetheart and it will be beautiful. As long as we remember how dangerous it is and respect the power of it, we ain't gotta worry. When we build our house we won't build too close. If we had a heavy snow year the spring runoff could flood us out."

They'd ended up riding for far longer than planned but it had been such a good day. The sun stayed out and the wind stayed calm and they'd enjoyed the time they spent together, just the two of them taking in the beauty of the land.

* * *

He removed the saddles and set them on the saddle stands and they groomed the big animals. Before he brought the other's in from the corral he treated Blackie and Ginger each to a handful of grain. He got all the animals in and they were all given hay and then he remarked, "I think this cow needs milkin' again."

Beth smiled, "You got us a good cow Daryl, she produces so much milk."

"She does and I been enjoyin' that fact in my meals. Ya go on in and I'll take care of her."

"No, you milk her every time. It's about time I did."

"Alright." He wasn't going anywhere, it was a sight he wanted to see. He learned she hadn't been bluffing him. She knew exactly how to keep the cow calm and get the milk. He asked it in a teasing voice, "Ya got a name yet?"

"Oh yes, she has a name. Did I forget to tell you? Her name is Sally."

"Sally. I'll try'n remember."

He carried in the bucket and they washed up together, then he lifted the heavy cast iron pan from the cookstove. "That smells good and I'm hungry enough ta eat it all Beth."

"I'm sure you can. If you could be patient for just a few more minutes, I've got biscuit dough made and I could make gravy from the drippings while the biscuits are baking."

He was grinning from ear to ear, "Really?" Then his brow furrowed and he told her, "Nah, that's too much work."

"It's not work at all and I certainly don't mind doing it. Daryl, I feel like you do all the real work, not just here but at the shop, it's the very least I can do."

He clasped his hands around her upper arms and he looked hard in her eyes when he said, "Nah, it ain't that way at all. Ya do so much. Ya got any idea what my life was before ya married me? I still worked all day at the shop, I still did the chores here. I come home at night to a house that was dark and cold. There was no dinner waitin', no pretty wife waitin' with a kind word and lovin' arms. I cooked my own food and I sat at the table and I ate it alone. No one ta share with or talk with. It ain't just that ya make my life easier Beth, ya make it so much better, happier. I never been so anxious ta get home at night as I am now that I know I got ya waitin' here for me."

Her husband was a man who always spoke so simply and what he said made her tear up. The beauty and the love in his words went to her heart, and she told him what was in that heart of hers, "Daryl…I…I don't know what to say, but you must know that everything I do for you brings me joy. Thank you and I love you so much."

He drew her to him and they shared a tender and loving kiss and then she teased, "Now if you want those biscuits and gravy you better get out of my way."

"Yes ma'am."

Over dinner they discussed their plans for the next day. Her husband told her, "I don't think the trial will be long. The judge told me he wants ta be outta town no later that noon. I'ma be right there in the court with you and Virgil. When you're done I'll take ya ta the land office then home here. If ya think you can get the paper filled out, Virg will come back for ya in time ta meet Merle and me back at the land office this afternoon."

* * *

By the time they were in bed she was feeling the effects of the ride. Her bottom was sore, her legs felt sore and she knew then why he'd told her they'd take it easy at first. He could see she was feeling it and he offered, "Here, let me rub them muscles for ya, loosen em up."

His hand was inside her gown and he was rubbing her bottom and then the insides of her thighs and it wasn't long before they both forgot the reason he'd started that in the first place. She rolled over in his arms and he took the nightie off of her, and now he began to kiss her everywhere she'd told him she was sore.

She felt the shyness come over her, even a bit of embarrassment, but she didn't try to stop him. What he was doing felt too good to ask him to stop. She heard herself moaning and then she heard herself actually speak the words to him, "Oh Daryl, yes, what you're doing feels so good. I…I…don't stop. Please."

He'd had no plan to stop, he drew his mouth from her warm, wet and most personal place only long enough to tell her, "I ain't stoppin' til ya tell me I gotta."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading along. Please leave a comment or review. In next week's chapter we'll have a trial, stake a claim, meet the new marm and more. I hope to see you back here then for more of Heavenly. I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	30. Chapter Thrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! You guys are the best. We're finally going to deal with Mrs. Nuedermeyer, we'll get more news about the sheriff and Lori, the Dixons will make their claim, we all meet the new marm, and there's some sweet Bethyl love. enjoy!

00

She didn't expect to react this way, not this time. But now that the moment had come she was so nervous, she dreaded having to testify again. She'd worked herself into a bit of a state and was having trouble eating even a bite of her breakfast. Her husband tried to help when he reminded her, "Ya been through the worst one Beth. Ya had that claimer sittin' right there and I's so proud a how good ya done." He gave her hand a squeeze and spoke of what it meant, "This woman hurt ya and a whole lotta your friends. I might brag on Virgil and say that he's a man, but I know he's still a boy and that...woman hit him. No one should ever hit a child that way. I want her ta have ta answer for them things Beth and I know you do too." He brought her hand to his lips, tenderly kissing the back of it, "I'll be right there at court. Your eyes on my eyes, right?"

"Yes, I know you're right Daryl, and I know it will be fine. I just can't help dreading going through it all again. Even the thought of seeing her makes my stomach turn."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Your eyes on my eyes, just remember that."

She tried her best to smile for him when she answered, "Yes."

He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile as he ran a finger slowly along her jawline saying, "Alright then, eat your breakfast so we can get this over with and get on with our life."

* * *

Karen was the first to testify. Milton followed corroborating her story about having discovered fraud in the records and thievery in the funding accounts. The testimony was upsetting to the trial goers. Disgruntled mumbling could be heard from the crowd, and it had the judge hitting his gavel on the table in an attempt to quiet the unhappy citizens of Heavenly. Folks whose tax money had been embezzled.

The third witness to be called was Lori Grimes and the deputy was already on his way to the Grime's home to escort her.

Abraham knocked on the door and advised the sheriff it was time. But it was not the deputy who escorted Lori Grimes to the saloon, it was her husband. There was a stir among the crowd as the couple walked in and Beth couldn't help looking their way. She had never seen the sheriff's face as dark and stern looking as it was that day. His jaw was set and his eyes were unblinking and focused straight ahead, and as he led his wife to the stand he kept his fingers firmly wrapped around her upper arm.

Beth felt herself becoming emotional. It was troubling to see her friend look so miserable. Lori's eyes were red and swollen, making it known to all she'd done a lot of crying. Even her nose and cheeks looked raw. Beth was discomforted as she found herself wondering if Rick Grimes was the type of man who would be harsh in disciplining his wife. She scolded herself for even thinking it. Although he was certainly within his rights to punish her as he wished, Beth couldn't believe cruelty would be in Rick's nature. She prayed it was not.

There was only one thing Beth felt absolutely certain of, whatever had happened between Lori and Deputy Walsh, and whatever means the sheriff had chosen to reprimand his wife, no one else would ever know. This would be the one time Lori Grimes would not be sharing news with her friends.

Beth was the fourth witness on the stand and she testified as to her experiences with Mrs. Neudermeyer, the threats, the accusations and the terrible words the woman had spoken to her. While she gave that testimony she never took her eyes off the eyes of her husband, and he never looked away from her.

Immediately after Beth, Virgil took the stand. He sat up straight, tall and proud as he told of how the Neudermeyer woman came storming in the classroom that day. How she yelled at the teacher in front of the schoolchildren, frightening them and saying things children should not hear. He spoke of how her tirade had brought many of the younger ones to tears. Then he told of trying to protect his brother and sister from the wrath of Shelly Neudermeyer, and how the woman had struck him hard across the face. Although most in attendance knew the story, hearing a child tell the tale and talk of being hit in this way, and by a woman so vile, caused the crowd to react with loud gasps and even louder and very cross grumblings.

Once again the judge pounded the gavel on the table and reminded those in the room, "This is a court of law. You are to remain silent unless called upon to testify or you will be removed." Then, one by one all of the former marms were called.

Even with so many witnesses testifying it all went quite quickly. As with the claimer the jury did not deliberate for long. The judge sentenced Shelly Neudermeyer to seven years in the Montana Territorial Prison at Deer Lodge. In addition to that, he ordered that her home be surrendered and deeded over to the town. Her bank account was confiscated as well. This was how she would make restitution for the money she'd embezzled.

She stood and screamed at the judge, "You crooked bastard, I'll die there!"

The judge hit his gavel on the table once more, "Woman, that is no way to speak to the judge. We'll make that eight years."

00

Beth and Virgil had completed their testimonies and were done in court by 9:30 that morning. Virgil went straight to the shop while her husband took Beth to the land office. They spoke briefly to Eugene who, although he was such an odd fellow, was quite helpful and accommodating as he shared more information and advice. He reached in his file retrieving a fresh form for Merle's claim, and as he presented it to them he said, "To my way of thinking you are about to embark on proving up some of the finest land not only in the Montana Territory, but in all the Western Territories."

From there the blacksmith returned his wife to their home. He was in a hurry to get back to the shop. He and Virgil had missed so much work already that Monday morning, but his hurried state did not stop him from doing the things for her he always did. He helped her with her coat and went to the hearth and stoked the fire, then to the cookstove to add wood to the firebox.

Before leaving he set his hands gently on her shoulders and as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye her tears began to fall. She buried her face in his chest and he could feel her small body shake as her tears flowed.

Instinctively, protectively, his arms went around his wife. He didn't know what could possibly have happened to provoke such crying and he was rightly concerned. He knew she needed comfort and he drew her body close to his as he stroked her hair, asking, "What's wrong Beth? What happened? Was it sumthin' at court? Tell me. Please."

She was sniffling and the tears were still coming when she answered, "No, it's not something wrong exactly. It's just that I love you so much and I can't imagine ever doing anything but loving you. I most surely can't imagine ever breaking your trust or my vows."

He knew then. What happened with Rick and Lori was weighing heavy on his wife's tender heart. "I know Sweetheart and I ain't never gonna have eyes for any woman but you. I love ya too and I hope ya know how much." He held her and kissed her and tried to sooth her, "It hurts me too. Rick's a good friend ta me and I always liked Lori just fine. It won't be easy on em but they got a lot a years together and a young boy. I'd like ta think they'll figure a way through all this."

* * *

When her husband had gone she did her best to concentrate on other matters. She made dough for two loves of bread, placed it in the big ceramic bowl and covered it with a cloth before setting it on the shelf above the stove to rise. Then she sat at the desk and completed her brother in law's form for his land claim. Earlier she'd worried that perhaps she might feel bad about the claim now being Merle's instead of her own. But the more she thought the more she realized the property would not just be Merle's claim, just as Daryl's would not be only his. Ultimately the land would be all of theirs together.

When the paperwork was completed she returned to the kitchen. She smiled as she thought of the words her husband had spoken to her when he told her what she meant to him, and how he appreciated the things she did for him. Knowing those things made her take even greater pleasure in the kneading of the dough and preparing the rabbit for the pot.

She smiled again as, when once her kitchen duties had been attended to, she sat by the fire and resumed knitting her husband's new socks.

It was her husband, not Virgil, who came for her that afternoon. He seemed a bit embarrassed as he admitted, "Must have too much on my mind. Here I am thinkin' I'ma put in a land claim and I forgot ta get my money." He did manage a small laugh as he pulled up the board and retrieved the metal box, "I been gettin' in and outta here so much lately I'ma need ta replace the floorboard."

With the board back in place and the cash in hand he stood and circled his arms around her waist. After giving his bride a long awaited kiss he told her, "It smells so good I can't wait ta get back later and eat whatever it is my pretty wife is cookin'." And the words he spoke made her smile.

While Beth, Merle and Daryl were submitting the claims to Eugene at the land office, and Virgil was busy mucking out stalls, the stagecoach arrived in Heavenly. The Dixons missed the arrival of the new residents, but there to greet them were Olivia and Merna. They introduced themselves to the new marm, Carol Peletier and her daughter Sophia, then walked them over to the parsonage where they could rest and make ready for the busy week ahead.

Although Olivia and Merna acted as if they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, they were quite taken aback by the woman's appearance. It was not the custom for a woman to cut her hair, not ever. Yet Carol Peletier's hair was cropped so short as to barely cover her scalp. Far shorter than any man they knew.

Both women were smart enough to know there must be a story behind it all, and both were wise enough to know that eventually these things come to light. In the meantime they would simply accept Carol Peletier for the woman she was.

From the land office Merle took Beth home while Daryl went back to the shop. She hurried to make the dough into loaves and get them in the oven for her husband. While she was thinking of her husband, she was on his mind as well. He never liked to think she was hurt or sad and she'd been so sad about the trial and Rick and Lori.

He just had the one idea of what might help cheer her up a little. He hurried to the general store and bought a nickel's worth of gum drops.

* * *

Tuesday was a day she'd both looked forward to and dreaded. How would she manage both work and a home? She was up early and although she tried very hard not to, this time when she slipped from the bed she woke him. "Why ya up so early Beth? We still got time ta rest. C'mon back ta bed."

"I want to but I can't Daryl. There's so much to do, how am I going to do it all?"

He reached up and clasped her wrist and his voice was stern but not mean when he told her, "Get back in bed."

She had no wish to begin her day by upsetting her husband and so she didn't argue with him. He scooted over and she crawled in next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her close to his chest and she couldn't help but to snuggle in. He crooked his finger, using it to tip her chin up as he looked in her eyes. His brow furrowed and his forehead creased when he asked, "Who says ya gotta try'n do everythin'? I didn't say it, I don't expect it and I don't want it. It's four days Beth. I think we can do this together. It ain't been that long ago that we both done it all alone. Together's easier, ain't it?"

Her hand went to his hair and she combed it back with her fingers, "You're so good Daryl and I'm so blessed."

As they ate their breakfast he ventured, "Maybe ya wanna come ta the shop today and have your lunch with me and Virgil."

"Yes, of course I'll be by. And Daryl, thank you again for the gumdrops. I might just eat those on the way to school."

* * *

She wanted to be at school early and have things ready for the arrival of the new marm. She scurried around making certain everything was just right, and it was only ten minutes until Carol Peletier and her daughter arrived. Olivia introduced the two women and before going she promised Carol, "I'm leaving you in good hands. Beth is a wonderful teacher. The children love her and she loves them. I feel confident it will be the same for you."

Beth like Olivia and Merna before her, was shocked to see the woman's close-cropped hair. She didn't let on though, she only smiled and said, "I'm so happy to have you here Carol. I just know you and Sophia are going to be a wonderful addition to our school and to Heavenly."

While Sophia entertained herself in the new reading and music room, Beth and Carol sat at desks in the schoolroom. Beth explained the routine they followed and how the different grade levels were all managed at once. She told her of the children most willing and anxious to learn, and those who may need a little extra attention and motivation.

"Most of our students have Mothers who are former marms and that's very helpful to us."

Carol was surprised, "Really? Why would that be?"

Beth told her the story of Shelly Neudermeyer and her history as the school board president. She patted Carol's hand and said, "You won't have to worry about such things. She's left for good and it's all different now. I should tell you, there are far more men than women in Heavenly. A pretty woman like you can expect to have many gentleman callers."

Carol surprised Beth when, sounding firm yet not sour, she plainly stated, "I have no intention of ever letting a man into my life again."

Beth was saved from having to make a response when Mister Ezekiel King walked in the room. The man smiled so broadly and happily as he approached them, "Ladies, good morning. I hope I'm not interrupting. I've just come to remind you the mining company is anxious to present the town of Heavenly with a gift, something that all will find useful and enjoyable. As the teachers of Heavenly's youngsters I'm certain you have some wonderful ideas. I've set up a small office at the bank and you're always welcome and encouraged to come by and share those ideas or your petition with me."

Carol Peletier may have no interest in men, but Beth clearly saw the interest Ezekiel King had in her.

When lunch time came she invited the new marm and her daughter to come with her, "I'd like you to meet my husband Daryl and our nephew Virgil. Virgil is the older brother to Cyrus and Mary Ellen. It's a nice little stroll through town as well."

Carol happily agreed. A walk sounded good and she also wished to have a little break from the classroom, and the opportunity to see her new home town.

When Daryl and Virgil saw them approaching they acted almost in unison. Both tilted their chins up in greeting and smiled toward the women. As the smithies removed their aprons Beth did the honors, "Carol and Sophia Peletier I'd like you to meet my husband Daryl Dixon, the town's blacksmith. This young man is his apprentice, our nephew Virgil Dixon."

Daryl wished his wife were alone so he could have a moment to hold her, maybe even sneak a kiss. Even though he was disappointed he used his manners, "Very nice ta meet ya both. I hope ya enjoy the new job and livin' here in Heavenly."

Virgil knew his manners as well. He nodded his head first to the marm and then to her daughter. "It's real nice to meet you both. Welcome to Heavenly."

It was short and pleasant and then the three were off to say hello to Merna at the general store. Daryl did not miss the way his nephew's eyes trailed the young girl Sophia. He teased him asking, "Ya sweet on the new girl Virg?"

He was a little shocked when his nephew did not hesitate to respond, "I ain't quite old enough ta start up with a girl, but as soon as I am she's the one I'm callin' on."

His uncle did not argue. After all, it had only taken him one look at Beth Greene to know she had his heart.

* * *

When they walked in the door he rushed to stoke the fires, then he did what he'd longed to do all day. He took his wife in his arms and he held her close as he whispered, "I missed ya so much. It seems strange that I would. Ya ain't been far from me all day and I knew right where ya were. It ain't even been long since I seen ya, but it feels like forever and I can't wait ta hold ya to me."

She held him more tightly as she whispered back, "I'm the same with you my husband. It never feels quite right when we're not together, like a part of me is missing."

He went out to tend the horses and the cow while she prepared their evening meal. They'd agreed they would keep it to something simple. She got the leftover gravy and the moose roast and got them warming. She sliced two thick pieces of bread for her husband and a smaller one for herself, then placed them on their dinner plates.

She opened a jar of green beans and got them heating as well, and just as all was ready her husband walked in the door. She could see by the redness on his cheeks how cold it was and she told him, "Daryl, warm yourself by the fire while I get the food on the table."

"Nah, I'll help."

She laid the sliced warm roast on the bread and covered it all with gravy and he took the plates to their table while she carried the beans. He said the blessing and he couldn't help but add, "Thanks for sendin' the new marm so my sweet wife don't feel the need ta work."

Over dinner he told her of his conversation with Virgil and she commented, "He seems so young to be having such thoughts."

Her husband shrugged then as he rested his hand on hers and smiling he told her, "When a man knows he knows."

His words made the smile come to her lips as her cheeks pinked up and in a quiet voice she said, "When a woman knows she knows."

She wanted to clean the kitchen while he relaxed but he insisted on helping. When the work was done they sat on the sofa and spoke of their day, and in minutes his wife had drifted off.

He was as careful and quiet as he was able to be when he got up. He walked silently to the floorboard, slowly pried it open and retrieved a handful of cash. He had a piano he hoped to buy her at the auction the next morning. He went to the hook by the door where his coat hung and slipped the money in the inside pocket. He went back to the sofa, lay his hand on her shoulder and gently woke her saying, "Sweetheart, it's time ta get ta bed. C'mon now."

He held her hand as she walked sleepily to the bathroom. She let her hair down and they brushed their teeth. He helped her with her blouse and she unbuttoned his shirt. She washed her face and under her arms as did her husband. He turned his back while she used the toilet, and she turned hers when he did.

They made their way to their room and he smiled as he helped her remove her clothes, and smiled even more when she helped him remove his. She was about to slip her gown on when he said, "Don't bother with that just yet." He smiled as once again the pink came to her cheeks. He turned down the covers of their bed and they crawled in.

"It's cold," she whispered.

"I'll warm ya," he promised.

His big hand engulfed her breast as his lips met hers and his tongue slipped in her mouth. She'd been so sleepy but now every part of her seemed to be awakening. His lips found the delicate skin of her throat and he sucked and licked it tenderly while his fingers pinched and played with her tight little nipples.

It was almost immediate and it amazed her how her husband's slightest attention to her body could so quickly have her wanting more of him. She slowly stroked her hand over his muscled arms and then his chest, along his side and the deep curve of his waist. She clasped onto his bottom and attempted to pull him closer. He leaned up on an elbow while smiling down at her he whispered, "I want more of ya too." As he said the words his hand grasped her mound and he pushed down on it slightly as his finger slipped inside her.

She moaned and just the sound of the desire she was feeling increased his own, making his manhood swell even more. His mouth soon covered her small sweet breast, while his thumb found the tiny bump he knew brought her such pleasure.

Her low body was seeking out more of him and he knew she was close. He pushed down a bit harder on her mound as he slipped a second finger inside her and bit softly at the tender tissue of her breast. All the while his thumb continued to circle and rub the tiny bump and she began to squirm while her moans grew louder. He found himself encouraging her, "C'mon Sweetheart. I wanna feel ya get your pleasure."

Her small body seemed to become nearly rigid and then it began to quiver as she made a sound like a cry and all of her shook hard, then relaxed completely. Her breathing was fast and his own was coming almost as rapidly as he pulled her body even closer to his own. In a husky tone he told her, "When that happens for ya it makes me happy, and makes me want ya even more."

She stunned him in a most sensual and delightful way when her hands clutched the sides of his face and she told him, "Then take me my Husband."

His strong hand gently coaxed her legs apart and he slipped his body between them. He slid down until he could lick the inside of her thigh and then he tasted the sweetness of her pleasure. His tongue licked at the tiny bump before he moved his body up. He wanted her, he was sure he needed her and he took himself in his hand, and he smiled when she wrapped her hand around his. Together they guided him into that warm wet place. As he began to move inside her he let her know, "Ain't no better feelin' than this with my sweet wife."

The feel of him inside her and the words he spoke combined with the deep love she felt for him, and all of it added to her excitement. She wrapped her legs around his hips and his mouth went back to her breasts, giving his attention to one and then the other. Her hands grabbed at the skin of his back and her touching him there did not cause him to flinch or shy from her. This was Beth and she'd made it clear from the start, she saw no ugliness when she looked at him.

As their need increased he pumped harder and with more urgency, and her body matched his movements as they both began to groan. They'd become familiar with each other and their ways, and as her body began to stiffen she felt his body do the same. They were both so close and when she quivered and he felt that tremble it made his own body shudder. He let out a sound like a growl and she answered with a pleasure-filled cry as together they found their bliss.

They'd been so tired when they went to bed and now they were sated and completely exhausted. She didn't get up to put on her gown, he only got up to quickly grab a cloth and remove the proof of his pleasure from her pale skin. He was too tired to care as he simply tossed the rag aside and she was too tired to notice. He pulled her close to him and they were out until the rooster crowed at five the next morning.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say the chapter ended well, at least for Bethyl :) Please leave a comment / review and visit the story blog A Place Called Heavenly on tumblr. Next week will bring new experiences and an important letter. I hope to see you back here then. In the meantime remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day early! Hub and I have to hit the road VERY early Friday morning so I thought I'd better do this now.  
> No one felt one tiny bit sorry for Mrs. Neudermeyer getting seven years, and then a bonus year for getting out of line with the judge. Good riddance to bad rubbish! Many of you are curious as to what will happen / what was discussed between the sheriff and Lori. We learn some things as the story moves along.  
> For now we take care of some business, check out an auction, go to a birthday dinner and share some interesting and loving time with our couple. Oh yes, and there's a letter.  
> Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy!

 

00

It was early, not even quite dawn as they rode to town in the wagon. The air was cold and just as he always did he worried about her. He had the blanket on her lap and another around her shoulders and they sat as close to each other as they could.

He helped her from the wagon and walked her in the classroom to find the new marm and her daughter already there. He tipped his hat and said hello to Carol and Sophia, checked the fires in the stoves and then he was off. He was disappointed he couldn't kiss his wife before he left, instead he settled for taking her hand and rubbing his thumb softly along the back of it as he said his goodbye.

From the schoolhouse he made his way directly to the sheriff's office. With all that had occurred in the past few days he wasn't even certain there would still be an auction that morning. He didn't know if his friend would be at work. When he walked in to find the sheriff at his desk he felt both happy to see him and a little nervous. The sheriff's face looked tired and strained and Daryl didn't know what, if anything, was the right thing to say so he simply said, "Hey Rick, mornin'."

"Yeah, hey Smithy. To what do I owe this early mornin' call?"

"I's just wonderin' if you're still gonna have that auction today?"

He was glad to see at least a slight grin on the sheriff's face when he answered, "Yeah but it won't be everything in the house like I first thought. Now that the new marm and her girl will be livin' there it's only gonna be the items her, or I suppose any marms in the future, wouldn't necessarily need for furnishings. Neudermeyer had a lot of linens and bric a brac, and for some reason several sets of those fine China dishes and a whole lot of fancy silverware and kitchen things. I got no idea who in Heavenly would want that stuff or have any use for it."

Rick knew what his friend was waiting to hear and he didn't make him suffer any longer. "The piano is still gonna be sold. Carol said she doesn't play and neither does her daughter. Olivia's giving me a hand with it all and we're still gettin' organized. I'll see ya over there about ten."

The news was good, Daryl had been praying he could get her that piano. But he also found himself feeling uncomfortable standing there with his friend. It was mostly that he just wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do. Should he simply act like nothing had ever happened? Should he express some sort of condolence? The blacksmith wanted to be a good friend. He wanted to let Rick know he was sorry for what happened and that he hoped everything would turn out alright.

The fact of the matter was he just wasn't the kind of man who could easily say those sorts of things. He couldn't recall when he ever had. He also feared he'd overstep his bounds or embarrass his friend. He thought too, it just didn't seem right to talk about the man's business in such a public place.

Yet Daryl had a way, maybe it was something he wasn't even aware of. It was just the nature of the man that sometimes everything he needed to say could be expressed in a look. There was often no need for words for him to make his feelings known. It was the way his eyes could show what was in his heart and on his mind. He pursed his lips and looked at the sheriff, nodding his head as he reached out to shake his friend's hand, "Good ta see ya here today Rick."

The sheriff knew him, he knew what the his friend was thinking and feeling. He simply pursed his own lips and nodded back, "Thank you Daryl. I'm happy to be back."

Rick wanted to tell him so many things but he was a lot like his friend, it wasn't really his way. So he said what he could. Just as the blacksmith turned to go the sheriff spoke up, "Oh yeah, and Daryl, just so ya know. Deputy Walsh will be leaving Heavenly on the afternoon coach. I've found him a new position over in Butte. I also had a talk with Abraham. He seems to think he can handle both the pig farming and being deputy. So that's how it's gonna be from now on."

Daryl was working that bottom lip when he answered, "Sounds real good Rick. Abraham is more'n capable."

Both men knew that was likely all they would ever discuss about the matter. It was enough.

* * *

Virgil was at the shop and had a good fire going in the hearth when the blacksmith arrived. He smiled at his nephew when he said, "It don't quite seem fair ya gotta come in and get the fire goin' on your birthday, does it?" He walked over, gave the boy a one arm hug and told him, "Happy Birthday Virgil Dixon. You're a good man and I'm proud ta call ya family."

"Thanks Uncle Daryl. It's gonna be a good one, Mama's makin' our favorite cake today, angel food. She said she's even gonna whip up some of that cream you gave her with a little sugar, oh, and she has one jar of canned raspberries she saved just for my birthday. I can't wait."

"Well now that ya told me I can't wait either." He clapped his nephew on the back and lined out for him what they'd be working on that day. He had the four sleds to make for Reg and that was his priority, but it was the boy's birthday and there was something else they'd make time for. "One more job is, I think it's time ya learned ta make a knife, and the first one ya make is yours ta keep."

Virgil's smile was ear to ear, "Yessir I'm ready. Thank you, Uncle Daryl. I'ma work real hard on those sleds, you'll see."

The blacksmith smiled, "Yeah I already know ya will."

He told Virgil he'd be gone to an auction for just a little while but he didn't tell him what he hoped to buy there, "If it works out I'll tell ya all about it."

When he arrived there was no big crowd of folks anxious to buy Mrs. Neudermeyer's things. Winter was nearly upon them and even with the money some had received a person had to watch their dollars. Mostly folks were only interested in household necessities. The majority of the people in Heavenly lived in small homes like Merle and Karen, they had no room for fancy extras.

That's how it came to be that on that day Daryl Dixon was able to purchase a very fine upright piano for $25.00. He was sure he was right to think that his wife and their future children would make that money back a hundredfold. It would come in the way they'd enjoy playing the instrument and he'd enjoy listening to them. He would never tell Beth he was pretty sure that piano once sat in a brothel somewhere in Colorado.

The piano was all he'd intended to buy but something else came up he felt the need to bid on. It was brand new, still in the box or he wouldn't have even considered it. He'd never get her something so personal that had been used by another. Especially not the likes of Shelly Neudermeyer. But it was plain to see it had never been touched, the pieces never even taken from the box.

No doubt some long ago suitor had presented it to Shelly Neudermeyer and she'd simply packed it away, never giving it a second thought. It was too pretty for the likes of her anyway, but it was just right for Beth. Christmas wasn't all that far off and that's when he planned to give it to her.

As he was thinking all of that he realized, he'd never bought a gift for a woman. He'd made things for Karen over the years, kitchen knives and pots, even a small wooden chest for her sewing things, thread, thimbles and the like. But Beth was the only woman he'd ever thought to purchase a gift for. Then he thought maybe he ought to make her something too, and he had a little something in mind.

He asked Olivia if she'd be good enough to get a message to the new marm for him. "I want the piano ta be a surprise for Beth. I'd like ta bring it to her when she's at home and not expectin' anythin'." He chewed his bottom lip and went on, "She's workin' this week so I's thinkin' maybe wait til next Wednesday. If the marm don't mind me leavin' it I can arrange ta get some help and get it outta here first thing that mornin. I'll only be in the house long enough ta pick it up."

"I'm sure that will be just fine Daryl, it's not taking up any room that she's going to need. I can arrange to be here when you come for it next week, that should ease her mind. I can't imagine she'll object."

"Thanks Olivia but if she don't wanna do it that way tell her I'll get it sooner."

00

That evening at dinner the mood was spirited. The family was together, the claims were made and Virgil had a birthday. The Dixons were enjoying themselves. It wasn't their way to give birthday gifts. A favorite dinner and a special cake were how they celebrated. This year was a little different though. Virgil was 12 now, he was working a man's job and making everyone even more proud of him than they had been.

Mary Ellen presented her brother with a drawing of her and him and he smiled, "Thanks for giving me them big muscles Sister. I look a lot like Daddy." Cyrus gave his brother his favorite marble. It was clear blue glass with bits of agate and flecks of yellow and red, and Virgil told him, "This is your best one Cyrus, ya can't be givin' it away. How about if we share it?"

His Mama and Daddy gave him a new winter hat, not a boy's cap such as he had, but a hat in the style his Daddy and Uncle wore.

His Aunt Beth had some rock candy she'd made him and Daryl seemed to forget there were others listening when he teased, "Ya didn't tell me you was makin' your own candy too. No wonder you're so sweet."

Her cheeks were flushed but she smiled back patting his arm and noting, "All you had to do was look on the kitchen shelf. It's been sitting there in a jar making itself for a week."

00

Finally the weekend came and Saturday morning over breakfast he told his wife. "Gonna have this afternoon ta do what we want. It's cold out but if the wind stays down maybe we'll do some ridin', I mean if ya like."

"Oh yes I would like that very much," She smiled back.

She hadn't started feeling poorly yet.

He was happy about how the work was going. He and Virgil had one of Reg's sleds done and a second one all rebuilt, they just needed to make the skis for it. "We're gettin' faster at this Virg. That's how it goes. Ya learned that with the horsehoein', didn't ya? The more ya do sumthin' the easier and faster the work goes. I bet ya by next winter we'll be buildin' a lotta these for folks, and not just here in Heavenly. We're gonna have people comin' from other places and wantin' em too, that's what I think."

They had just three quick interruptions that morning. Carol came by early with her daughter. She was pleasant as she smiled and told him, "Olivia gave me your message. Of course I don't mind if you pick the piano up on Wednesday. What a nice gift it will make for Beth, she plays beautifully."

"Thanks, I appreciate it a lot. I'm hopin' ta surprise her." The blacksmith found himself a bit distracted as he spoke with the new marm. He just couldn't help glancing over at his nephew and the schoolmarm's daughter. Although the young ones had never spoken it seemed their eyes were locked on each other. It was real sweet and all, but Daryl hoped Virgil meant what he said. He was mighty young to be calling on girls.

He thought maybe Carol noticed too because she didn't stay long. She hurried the girl out of there saying, "Come on Sophia. We have errands to run and a house to clean." And again Daryl watched as Virgil's eyes stayed focused on the young girl walking away from him.

This time he didn't comment except to say, "We almost got this ski done, let's keep our minds on that if we can." He couldn't really say too much more, his own mind always seemed to be on Beth.

It was just a half hour or so before closing when Jim came walking over. The store owner was getting along much better. He still had a limp and his right arm bothered him but Doc Carlson said he'd be his old self in no time.

Jim smiled and said, "Hello" to Virgil and he and Daryl chatted for a moment before the man chuckled and said, "Shoot, I almost forgot why I came over here, I mean besides to say hello and shoot the breeze a little." He reached deep in the pocket of his coat and said, "A letter came for Beth on this mornin's coach."

He held the envelope out and Daryl took it from his hand. He noticed the fancy scrolling handwriting in the corner and right away he saw who it came from. Shawn Greene it said. "Thanks Jim, we're gettin' ready ta close up here in just few minutes. I'll get it home to her." Then he thought, what if the news wasn't good? "I need ta get some candies. I'll see ya over there real quick."

He made his purchase and was just on his way back to the shop to saddle Blackie when the photographer came running toward him. The man had a large, and judging by the way he was straining, heavy package. Daryl stopped in his tracks and waited.

The man handed him the package with a smile as he said, "All done. I say it's my best work, both the photography and the frame."

The blacksmith did not open the packaging, it was padded and tied with string and he didn't wish to take a chance on marring what was inside. "Thank you, my wife will be pleased."

"You're very welcome. The Monroe's must think quite highly of you to present you with such a nice wedding gift."

00

Daryl got the saddle off Blackie, brushed him, gave him a treat and headed for the house. He pulled off his boots, picked them up in his hand and opened the front door, setting the boots just inside on the mat and the package next to them.

She didn't greet him as she usually did and he might have been more worried if he hadn't felt sure she was close by. He spotted the big wash pot and also the teakettle steaming away on the hearth.

On his way to investigate those he passed by their bedroom and looking that way he saw her. She lay on their bed covered in the quilt and looking to be sound asleep. He walked to the hearth and looked in the pot and when he saw the pieces of cloth he was pretty sure he knew what might be going on. When he walked in the bathroom to wash up he knew for sure. There, neatly folded and in a box next to the toilet were the clean rags.

For just a moment he felt a little stab of disappointment. Even though he had been the one to say they should wait to have a baby, a part of him would not have minded having a child right away. It was not meant to be though, he knew that now.

He was a bit troubled. His wife was not one to nap and he worried she might be in pain. He'd lived with his brother and Karen in a small house for a few years. He knew of these monthly visits. When they'd all first moved in together Merle explained to him what it was and why it happens, and that it can be a painful time for a woman. The thought of Beth in pain did not sit well with the blacksmith.

He didn't want to disturb her, he only meant to check on her. He had to see if she needed anything or if there was something he could do for her. He was anxiously chewing the side of his thumb as he walked in the room, keeping his steps as quiet as he could. When he went to her he was careful as he lifted the corner of the quilt to cover her shoulder.

She startled awake, quickly propping herself on one elbow, "Daryl you're home. I'm so sorry. Here, let me get up." She threw back the cover and he saw it there. The belly warmer. She must have been holding it on her tummy.

"Nah, ya stay where ya are. Ain't no reason ya need ta be gettin' up." He reached for the brass warmer and said, "Here, lemme empty this and fill it with hot water from the kettle."

She wondered, she'd thought she might have to explain, "Do you know?"

"Know?"

"Know about this?" She looked down at her stomach and then back at him, "About what it is?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the monthly thing. I lived with a woman, Karen. I don't know everythin' but I probably know enough. Now lemme get that hot water for ya. I hear it helps."

He returned with the brass warmer wrapped in a towel, "Careful now, ya don't wanna burn yourself."

"Thank you husband but I feel guilty laying about while you take care of me."

"Why? Ain't takin' care a you my job?" He smiled while at the same time he was removing his socks, trousers and work shirt. "Lemme just slip in here with ya for a while."

"You don't think I'm a little…um, disgusting right now?"

He was already under the cover when he looked at her confused and asked, "Why? Whaddya mean?"

She was embarrassed but she thought if they were going to be together a lifetime she needed to understand things about him, just as he needed to understand things about her, "Well it's just what I've always heard was that, well that men find it quite repulsive."

He was gently moving the curls back from her face and feeling the softness of the blonde hair. His forehead creased and his brow furrowed and he appeared to be thinking over what she said. Then he simply stated, "Huh. Is that right? Well I thought it's just sumthin' natural. Nature is nature and it does what needs done. It's how life…how people keep goin' on, right? How can that be repulsive?"

He crooked his arm and lay his head down, resting on it. Looking at his wife with a smile as he lightly ran a finger along the curve of her face, he told her, "Beth Dixon I can't even imagine what the hell, what the heck, would hafta happen for me ta ever think you're repulsive. I don't think there is such a thing as that." He leaned in, pressed a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "I'll lay here with ya for a while and ya rest. Then I think I got a hankerin' ta chicken fry us up some elk steak."

"Daryl just because, well this, I can still do things you know. I can cook our dinner."

"I never said ya couldn't but that don't change the fact that I'ma be the one cookin' tonight." He smiled and touched his finger to the end of her nose adding, "Then I'ma draw up a plan for our new house. Ya might even wanna sit with me and tell me what it is ya want your new home ta be. I want ya ta be happy there Beth."

He drew her close and with her head resting on his chest she admitted, "I was kind of sad. I thought maybe, well you know that first time and all, when you didn't, well, you know. I was a little late and I thought we might be having a baby."

He kissed the top of her head assuring her, "We will Sweetheart, we will. A house full of em if that's what ya want."

They kissed and he rubbed her low back, asking, "Ya okay though? Not hurtin' too bad?"

She didn't look right at him, she looked down when she answered, "I always have pretty bad tummy aches the first day or two. After that it's just the mess of it all."

"I hear when ya do have a baby it gets easier. At least that's how Merle said it was with Karen, but hell, heck I don't know. I guess we'll wait and see. If ya need sumthin' ya ask me."

She looked in his eyes then as she smiled and said, "What I needed was my husband and he's here now. Thank you, Daryl."

He didn't sleep but he rested for a while. It felt good after being on his feet all week, but he wasn't a man to rest during the day. When she drifted back off he got up as quietly as he could, slipped into his trousers and silently retrieved his shirt and his socks as he left the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him.

He went to the front door, pulled on his boots and his coat and hurried to his shop. He got the hammer and he got the fat wood nail and went back to their home. He didn't use the cloth tape to measure, he had a good eye for these things. He figured where the center was above the mantle and hammered the nail in as quietly as he could. Then he got the photograph.

He cut the string and carefully peeled off the paper and what he saw nearly brought a tear. There it was in black and white, the forever memory of the day she became his wife. He proudly hung the portrait and he stood back to admire it. He smiled so broadly he swore he could feel his face stretch. He knew then, their new home would have a special spot just for this picture.

* * *

Next he went to his desk and took out a paper and pencil. He began to sketch the irrigation plans for their ranch. That would probably come first, they could start on it in early spring. Besides, he didn't want to get busy on house plans until she sat with him. Together they would lay out what he hoped would be the last house they ever lived and loved in.

He thought he had a pretty good plan drawn up. Based on what he knew and what he'd seen on some of the nearby ranches, and with the knowledge Eugene shared with him he felt confident the irrigation system would work well. It shouldn't be too expensive to build either, they could afford the materials. He thought it was quite possible that he, Merle and Virgil would be able to get the system put in place over the spring and summer months. That would give him two springs, two summers and two early falls to build their home.

He stood and his back hurt a little, he wasn't use to sitting at a desk. He raised his arms in the air, stretching and trying to loosen up, smiling as he looked toward the portrait above the mantle. He walked to the kitchen and began to get out the things he would need to prepare their dinner. He felt glad to be doing it. This was the first time he'd cooked in while. He wanted to do it for her.

He was peeling the spuds when he heard her scream, but it was not a scream of terror. It sounded like pure joy. "Daryl! Oh my Daryl! It's so beautiful! I love it! Do you like it?"

He was at her side by then and he slipped his arm around her waist when he said, "Sweetheart, ya know I do. Best day a my life right there." He bent down and kissed her lips and said, "Thanks for marryin' me Beth."

"Thank you for marrying me Daryl."

Although her skin had a happy glow now, she'd looked so pale earlier. He asked, "Ya doin' alright Beth?"

"Yes, you shouldn't worry about me so much. Like you said, it's natural and I have no business laying in bed like an invalid."

He laughed softly, "Ya usin' what I say against me now? Ya know what I was talkin' about. Ya also know I don't mind cookin' and doin' for ya. As a matter a fact I like it. After we eat I'ma show ya my irrigation plan and then we can start talkin' 'bout a house. Whaddya think?"

"I think that sounds good."

He was back to his work with the spuds and she began to get the things to set the table. He turned his head her way and his look was hopeful when he said, "I do got one thing in mind I'd like ya ta make for dinner."

She was pretty sure she knew just what it was he had in mind and she smiled brightly when she asked him, "What would that be Mister Dixon?"

He smiled back, "Ya know ya make the best gravy in the world. I could eat a bucket of it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "It's the least I can do for you."

As they did before every meal they stood side by side, holding hands while he said the blessing. As he was thanking God for their many blessings and the health of their family, he remembered, "Shit, the letter. I mean darn, the letter."

"The letter?"

"Yeah, sit down I'll get it. Jim brought it over ta me just before I's gonna close up today." He took the letter from his coat pocket, stopped at the desk for the letter opener and brought both to her.

He dished up their food while she opened it and he silently prayed the letter would not be unkind. He would not fault her brother if the man was upset and angry. His young sister had married a man of humble background and education, he had a right to be disgruntled. But her husband hoped the letter would not be too harsh and upset his wife.

The letter was not long, just one page, but she was only halfway through it when her husband said, "Why don't ya eat sumthin' 'fore ya finish that? Your food's gonna get cold."

She understood he was nervous, she was too and she didn't argue. "Yes Husband." She picked up the fork and took a bite of the potatoes and gravy to appease him. She paused once more and took a bite of carrots before she finished reading.

He couldn't take another minute of waiting to hear, "What? What does he say?"

"He says he's going to travel here to see us. He wants to meet his new brother and he wants to meet your family. He wants to see where I live and see for himself that I am well cared for."

She looked down at the letter again and then back at her husband, "He says he looks to arrive in late July when the weather is warm." Her face took on a sadness when she added, "He won't be bringing my sister in law or the children. They'll stay with her parents while he's away. He worries the journey would be too difficult for her and the little ones."

Daryl simply nodded, he should have expected this. Why wouldn't a good man come to check on his sister? And then his head started reeling with thoughts that hurt him. What if Shawn Greene did not approve of him? What if he tried insisting Beth go back to Georgia? Back to what he very well might see as her rightful home. What would she choose?

She could read the distress in her husband's face and she was fairly certain she may know the cause. She reached her hand over to cover his, "Daryl, my brother is not a cruel or unfair man. He's really quite the gentleman and he believes strongly in the sanctity of marriage. He would never try to take me away from you, only if he thought I was in serious danger."

He looked in her eyes and she smiled again as she gave his hand a loving squeeze. "I won't leave you Daryl."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. I'll be back to my usual posting day, Friday, next week. We'll see more of Lori - she'll have a visitor she didn't expect - and there's that piano and a whole lot more :) I hope to see you all back in Heavenly then. In the meantime remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, I love them :) This chapter we're going to hear a little about house plans and from there it's all about surprises. Sweet quiet Cyrus is going to surprise his Uncle a little, Lori will have a surprise visitor, and Beth will receive a surprise gift! Yay!

00

They woke early but were in no hurry to get out of bed. Instead of getting up and beginning their day, they lay in the warmth of the soft bed and the love they shared.

While wrapped in each other's arms they spoke of the plans they'd made for the home they would build together. They were excited about their future and he smiled as he let his finger glide softly and slowly along the curve of her face, but he cautioned "We can't get too far ahead of ourselves Sweetheart. It's gonna be a while before we can do anythin' 'cept get that irrigation in. I got a feelin' I'll be busy on that til September." He kissed her and added, "But we also gotta get the logs cut. I wanna let em cure for a year before we start buildin' the house. Next year, that's when we start on our house. Our home."

She was smiling, using her fingers to comb the hair back off his forehead as she agreed, "I know and I understand, it's just that after we talked last night, and you sketched it out, I couldn't help imagining us living there and what it would be like." She leaned in and kissed him before adding, "I want you to know I love this home. I'm so happy here and I would be happy to stay here the rest of my life Daryl. But all the talk has me dreaming."

"Me too Beth, and just cuz we ain't gonna be buildin' it right away don't mean I can't start drawin' up the detailed plans and figurin' out the materials we need. I gotta get those figures right cuz when I make the trip for those things we need it's gonna be a job itself. It'll take more'n one wagon and might take more'n one trip."

He wove his fingers through her hair as he drew her closer to him, gave her a tender kiss and continued, "Me n Merle, even Virg can cut the trees for the logs, but I'm a little worried about all the time it takes peelin' em; especially with how many are gonna be needed. Runnin' the business, workin' on the irrigation and makin' sure we got everythin' we need for next winter, damn, darn, I ain't gonna have a lotta time." He gave her a reassuring look and added, "I don't want ya ta worry though, I'll figure it out."

"I'm not at all worried about you. But why do the logs have to have the bark peeled off? Couldn't we just leave it?"

He bit his lip and then explained, "A person could do it that way but you'd likely end up with trouble. For one thing peeled logs look a whole lot better, but the most important thing is the house will last a lot more years if they're peeled. When ya leave the bark on all kinds a bugs get in there and make themselves at home. They do a lot of damage and even that ain't as bad as the moisture. If any water gets trapped under the bark, and it will, we're gonna have trouble with rot and such."

She gave him a look that let him know she meant it completely when she said, "I can peel the logs Daryl." Then she gave him a little smile adding, "I'll have to wear my boy clothes and leather gloves, but I bet I can do it."

"Yeah? Well I'd bet ya can do just about whatever ya set your mind too." He didn't really think she could do it, and even if she could he wasn't going to let her. Hand peeling logs was simply too hard, hard on the back, the arms and legs. Still he wasn't going to bring all that up, not right then.

He rubbed her low back and asked, "Ya feelin' better this monrin'?"

"I am Daryl. Thank you so much for letting me rest. I don't recall when I've slept so much."

"If your body didn't need it I don't s'pose ya would have."

"You're so good to me Daryl and I feel very blessed, but you worry about me too much. I promise I'm fine."

They got out of bed and he pinned the shawl around her shoulders and then she buttoned his shirt. He finished getting dressed while shaking his head at what a slow start he was getting and he teased, "Them animals are gonna be wonderin' why I ain't fed em, and your girl Sally's gonna be mooin' and complainin' so loud about her full udder Merle's gonna hear her clear over at his house."

As they walked from their bedroom they saw it out the window, huge fluffy-looking snowflakes were slowly drifting down. He opened the door and saw at least eight inches of fresh snow. In spite of the cold he held the door open, "C'mere a minute." He put his arm across her shoulders and asked, "Ain't it pretty Beth? Look at our land here, it's like someone spread a bunch a your delicious cake frostin' all over it."

"It's so beautiful Daryl." Then she wondered, "Will we be able to get to church?"

"Yes ma'am if ya feel up to it. I gotta hitch up the sled ta take Merle and his family anyhow, with this snow they'll be expectin' me." He pulled her close and reminded her, "Ya put on them long johns and ya bundle up. It's real pretty but it's cold. Alright?"

He went out to tend the animals while she got the coffee on and their breakfast started. The chicken fried moose steak they'd had for dinner was so big they'd be having leftovers with their eggs that morning. She smiled as she got the biscuits in the oven, knowing how much her husband loved biscuits and gravy. She made potato patties with the leftover mashed potatoes from their dinner too. Then she wondered why she'd made so much. They were having dinner with Merle and Karen after church and she couldn't imagine either of them would be hungry. But she also knew how happy the big breakfast was going to make her husband and that was all that mattered to her.

The wagon he called a sled had no seating. He stood at the front holding the reigns and she stood beside him, her arms wrapped around his waist as her small hands firmly griped his coat for stability. He'd taken her scarf and wrapped it around her face so that, save for her eyes she was covered. She was surprised what a difference it made in how warm she felt, and she never worried anymore about wearing the long underwear. She'd lived in the high country long enough to appreciate their value.

They picked up his brother's family, the boys climbing in the sled first as their Uncle gave them each a hand. Merle lifted Karen up to Daryl who grabbed her waist, lifting her the rest of the way. Mary Ellen was next and the moment she was in she immediately went to stand by Beth. Finally Daryl reached a hand out to grip his brother's hand while Merle braced one foot on the wagon's edge, Daryl pulling while Merle hoisted himself in.

In an effort to keep warm they all stood close together on the short ride to the church, Daryl holding the reigns and Blackie and Ginger pulling the sled. When they arrived he lifted Beth down and she whispered to him, "I'm quite positive I have the most clever husband in the Montana Territory, surely the entire west. That was such a fun ride."

As they approached the church they saw Ezekiel King standing outside near the steps. Merle tipped his hat to the man noting, "Better get on in and get outta this weather."

The man responded, "I wasn't sure I would be welcome inside."

Merle just shrugged his shoulders and told the man, "You're in Montana now, God's country, and this here is God's house."

Folks were gathered in the vestibule warming up and chatting with one another before services. Beth glanced around hoping to see Lori and when her eyes landed on her friend the sight made her heart hurt. No one was speaking with her, no one welcoming her. There she stood next to the sheriff and appearing so alone. Her expression was strained and her eyes looked tired and sad. Not only was no one speaking to her, but her husband neither held her arm nor so much as glanced her way.

Beth knew her friend had done wrong but she was making every effort not to judge, instead turning her thoughts to what a good friend Lori had been to her. She looked at her own husband and said, "We should chat with them Daryl." And she tipped her head ever so slightly in Rick and Lori's direction.

Her husband knew just what she was getting at, nodded his head and took her elbow as they walked to greet their friends. Beth didn't hold back. She drew Lori into a hug, kissed her cheek and smiled happily when she said, "Oh my goodness I have missed you my friend. I'm so happy to see you here today. I hope you're well."

Lori seemed stunned at first and then whispered, "Thank you Beth. Thank you for speaking to me."

In the meantime Rick and Daryl were busy talking about the weather and who was most likely snowed in, and Daryl told him about the plans he had for the irrigation system. While they were chatting Amy and Zach walked in and Amy greeted Beth and Lori while Zach joined Rick and Daryl's conversation. The tension had been lifted, at least temporarily.

It seemed like everything was back to how it had been, except that when it was time to walk to their pews Rick still did not look at his wife nor did he take her elbow.

The congregants were making there way to their seats when the new Marm and her daughter arrived, hats, coats and boots covered in the fresh powdery snow. Beth and Daryl gave each other a knowing look and a little smile when they watched Ezekiel King hurry to his feet and assist Carol and Sophia with their coats.

Beth thought she would talk to Lori a little more after services, perhaps they could visit during the upcoming week. But the service had only just ended when Rick whisked his family away.

They walked toward their wagon and the blacksmith could see the sadness on his wife's face. That was a look he never could take. He laid his hand softly on her low back and whispered in her ear, "It breaks a man ta think he can't keep his wife happy at home. It's gonna take a lotta time ta patch up that break."

* * *

The adults, including, Virgil continued to sit at Merle and Karen's table after their dinner had been eaten. Daryl was showing them his plans for the irrigation system, and then the very rough drawing of the house he planned to build. He spoke of the need for the irrigation system first, "If I can figure out exactly how much pipe I need, plus fittin's and everythin' else, I'ma get the materials ordered. It'll take a while ta get em here, or we might have ta go ta Billings and pick em up, so I don't wanna wait. Once I got everything here maybe I'll be able ta get started."

His brother nodded in agreement and added, "It'd be good if we could get started cuttin' down them trees too. Between your place and mine we're gonna need a lotta logs, I aint even sure how many."

That's when Cyrus, always the quiet one, came over and calmly and confidently announced, "I know I ain't as strong as Virg and there's a lot I can't help with, but I'm real good at some stuff. I can help ya figure it. With that house you tell me the size you want each of those rooms, then I'll figure what the square footage is then I can figure how many logs it will take. Same with the irrigation, you just tell me how many feet each section is, how many bends and all like that, and I can tell ya how much ta buy of everything."

Merle looked at his brother with a smile, shrugged and said, "Well he's always been the best with his figures. He's working on our house plan now. Maybe ya oughta give him a try."

The blacksmith and his nephew sat side by side and looked at the rough sketch of the house first. Daryl told Cyrus how big he'd like each of the three bedrooms, as well as the bathroom, the kitchen and eating area, the living room and the small mudroom. "I also wanna big front porch that runs the length a the house."

His nephew's brow was wrinkled in concentration as he wrote the information down, then asked, "Alright now tell me where ya want the hearth and how big ya want it. Tell me where the doors are and how many windows and where they are. I need ta know about the counters and the cupboards too. I gotta know all that to figure all the different materials ya need."

Daryl had thought to do all of it himself. He had a lot of experience figuring materials for all kinds of things. But if Cyrus wanted it, then Daryl wanted to let the boy be part of all they were doing for their future. Still he wondered how someone just coming up to ten years old could possibly figure it all. If his uncle had any doubts though, he didn't let on, he told the boy everything he said he needed to know.

"I'll get ta working on it and even drawing up a real nice plan with the measurements and all the other stuff. Maybe I can come by after school this week and we can work on some of it together. I mean if the shop ain't too busy."

Daryl nodded, "Sure, that sounds real good. Ya come on by anytime Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled then, "I been hoping for a chance like this. I love to figure."

His Daddy just patted him on the shoulder noting, "Well son you'll be the first Dixon who ever did. That must come to ya from your Mama's side."

Karen just smiled and shrugged, "If that's so then I wouldn't be aware of who it was. I struggle sometimes myself."

00

Monday morning came and and her husband and son had been gone a half hour or so when the knock came to her door. Lori couldn't imagine who was calling on her so early, and she couldn't believe it when she opened the door and saw who was standing there. It was as if the woman froze in place. She was neither moving nor speaking.

Not one to shy away Andrea smiled and cheerfully greeted the sheriff's wife, "Hello Lori. It's chilly out here this morning. Are you going to invite me in for tea?"

That brought her back. She'd never socialized with Andrea Harrison, they'd never really had a conversation and she couldn't imagine why the woman was at her door. She minded her manners though and responded, "I'm sorry Andrea, yes, please come in. Have a seat and I'll get us tea."

Andrea stepped in the parlor and was not at all surprised by what she saw. A little sad perhaps, but not surprised. There on the sofa lay the bed covers and pillow. The story they told was clear, the sheriff had abandoned his bed. Andrea had her work cut out for her, sleeping apart was no way to mend the trouble between the couple.

Lori came back with the two cups of tea and as she set them on the small table she apologized, "Oh my, I'm so sorry for the mess. Please, let me hurry and get these things put away."

"Don't worry dear, I've seen far worse messes than this. Let me help you fold the blankets."

Lori couldn't imagine why this woman had called on her, and why she was being so nice and so helpful. It didn't matter. It felt good to have someone there actually speaking to her and being kind. Rick had come home the Saturday before, thrown Shane and his things out of their house, sent Carl to Jim and Merna's, and then angrily scolded her for over an hour. Since then he hadn't spoken to her at all.

She didn't blame him. He had every right to be angry and every right to shun her. She considered herself lucky he hadn't thrown her out with Shane. He was certainly within his rights to do so.

She didn't even know why she'd done what she'd done. Why had she forsaken her marriage and her family to lay with a man she knew didn't love her? She didn't have an answer.

She felt the other woman take her hand, "Come dear, let's sit and have our tea." Andrea smiled as she explained, "Caesar and I took Sunday dinner with my sister and her husband yesterday. While the men chatted Amy and I had our own conversation. My sister expressed great concern for you and I thought I should check in." She gave Lori a soft and understanding smile when she added, "It might help you to talk to a woman who is as full of sin as myself. Your brief lapse in morals pales in comparison. You have to know I could not possibly judge you."

Lori wasn't sure what to say or do, there was no need to worry because Andrea continued, "I assure you that whatever you tell me will stay with me, and there is nothing you can say that will shock me." She squeezed Lori's hand, kissed her cheek and suggested, "Let's chat a while and see if we can decide just how we're going to get the sheriff off the sofa and back in bed with his wife."

Lori was surprised but not offended by the woman's frank words. She did feel the need to talk to someone and she was ready to accept help. Andrea shrugged and said, "I assume that's what you want, your husband back in your bed. Maybe you don't. Why don't you tell me?"

Lori broke down then. It was not hysterical crying and sobbing but the tears were flowing. "I don't know what I was thinking, I mean I do. Shane was always flattering me and it was exciting to have a man paying so much attention to me, and to receive nice compliments from him. As time passed his comments became more and more, um, I guess romantic is the right word. He wasn't just saying nice things to me anymore, he let it be known he had strong desire for me. To my great shame I succumbed to his advances."

Andrea put her hand on the other woman's cheek and in a way consoled her, "Dear, I've known many a man like Shane Walsh. They are very well-versed in exactly the words a woman wants to hear and just how to say those words." She thought about her own words carefully, "They somehow sense the women that are perhaps feeling a little lonely or who may be seeking a bit of danger and excitement, those are the women they prey on."

"The world is full of men who will tell you the words you want to hear, and will be more than pleased to bed you. What you have had with Rick is a rare thing, a good man who loves you and is devoted. I have never seen your husband so much as speak to the working women at the saloon. I can't say that about all of the husbands in town."

Lori began to cry harder and Andrea asked the simple question, "Do you love your husband?"

"Yes of course I do. I made a terrible mistake and I understand if he can't forgive me, but I will always love Rick."

"It's going to take a long time to make him believe that again. You'll have to prove it to him over and over, until both his heart and his mind truly trust in your love."

Lori was still crying and now nodding her head when she asked the woman, "I told him I'm sorry and that I love him and no one else. What more can I do?"

"Now Dear, you allowed another man take his pleasure with you, willingly. There's nothing that gets to the core of a man more than that. You've got Rick not only doubting your love but doubting his own manhood, and his ability to satisfy your needs in the bedroom. Understand, he's disappointed in you, disappointed in himself and his heart is broken." She paused then, looked in Lori's eyes and asked, "You haven't had bedroom troubles with your husband have you?"

"No, not at all. Rick is a wonderful lover." Lori's hand went to cover her mouth as if she couldn't believe she'd said the words out loud.

Andrea smiled, nearly laughed and said, "Well that's nice to hear." She got more serious and added, "Now you have to make _him_ believe that. Maybe you can start by not dressing so much like a homemaker. How about dressing more like you would if a handsome man were coming to call on you. And maybe you can go out of your way to see to his needs, whatever they may be. Prepare his favorite meals, get his pipe, rub his shoulders, fix him a little shot of whiskey when he gets home at night. Spoil your husband a little Dear, make him feel that you think he's special and deserving."

She smiled when she said, "Men are stronger than women in most ways, but they are quite tender when it comes to such things as their masculinity and sexual prowess. Don't be reluctant to praise him every chance you get. Tell him how handsome he looks and what a manly figure he cuts, and how exciting you find his touch. You know what I'm speaking of, treat him the way you used to treat him when you were first together."

Andrea gave her an encouraging smile as she instructed, "You go on up and change now, put on your prettiest dress. Go on. I'll wait."

A few minutes later, when Lori came back to the parlor Andrea stood, went right to her and unbuttoned several of the buttons on the bodice of the dress, tucking the fabric in carefully to show off Lori's décolletage and small bosom. "Here, let me get something." Andrea reached in her small velvet purse and drew out a tiny vial. "This is a very nice perfume gifted to me by a traveling man from Chicago." She dabbed a little of the fragrance behind Lori's ears and on her exposed cleavage. Then she loosened Lori's long hair from the pins that held it in a tight bun, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I'm leaving now and I'll be stopping in at the sheriff's office on my way to the saloon. I'm going to tell your husband he's needed at home immediately and that he should hurry." She smiled then and instructed, "When he gets here you just get right down on your knees. That usually works to break the ice."

Lori was confused, "You mean get down on my knees and beg him?"

"Well not that exactly. I'm speaking of servicing him."

"I don't understand."

"Oh my, well let me tell you how that works." And Andrea explained what she meant in great detail, while the sheriff's wife listened wide-eyed and only half-believing.

Lori was stunned by what the woman suggested, "Surely you can't be serious. Do women really do that? I, well…"

Andrea kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Working women do, and women who are trying to set things right with a man they did wrong. What you may find out Dear, is that you enjoy it as much as he does."

Andrea stopped by the sheriff's office on her way back to the saloon and took the man aside. Her voice had an urgent tone as she whispered, "You need to get home right away. Go on now, hurry." And before the sheriff could ask questions she was on her way out the door.

What the sheriff's wife did that morning did not fix everything. Nor did the assurances she made to him immediately following. She promised him she had never and could never love another, and that no man was strong enough or good enough to take his place in the bedroom or anywhere else. Her words of love, and her pleading for his love in return were like a salve to her husband's wounded heart and damaged pride.

Lori had gotten him back in their bed, and that was a start.

00

Monday after school Cyrus Dixon stopped at the land office. He spoke to Eugene Porter and asked if he could borrow a t-square, a compass, a set of templates, a protractor, a triangular scale and several other drafting tools. "And I need some of that paper too. I'll pay for the paper and I can give ya some money for using the tools."

Eugene was in a kind of delighted state of disbelief, how did this young Dixon boy know of such things and what could he possibly be up to? In his usual manner, Eugene asked plainly, "What would a boy such as yourself possibly need with these tools?"

Cyrus explained it all to him and the man responded, "There's no reason for you and the smithy to fuss with such matters. I could work all of it out for you lickety-split."

"I know you could sir and I appreciate it. But this is something I wanna try. Maybe when I'm all done I can bring everything back and you can tell me if I did it right."

"You have a deal sir. I'm anxious to see if your young mind is capable of this kind of detail work."

Cyrus hurried to his Uncle's shop and showed him the tools and the special drafting paper he'd purchased. The blacksmith was impressed, "Alright, I tell ya what. Just like ya said, you come by here every day and we'll work on the irrigation, your Daddy's new place and mine too. I'm only gonna help a little. Most of it is up ta you. Alright?"

Daryl was pretty sure he could do it all himself much faster and probably more accurately, but he'd made up his mind he could wait the week or so it would take Cyrus to try his hand at it. He appreciated that the boy wanted to be involved.

Cyrus was beaming, "Yes Uncle Daryl, that's how I wanted it. I know I ain't strong like Virg and maybe I never will be, but I'm clever in some ways and I can help in those ways, you'll see."

His Uncle laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, looked him in the eye and told him, "Cyrus Dixon ya listen ta me now. You're plenty strong and plenty capable at doin' a lotta things. Ya always have been. And lemme tell ya sumthin' else. You got a lotta sumthin' that a lotta folks don't have any of at all, brains and a real good heart. I'm anxious and proud ta work with ya."

00

Wednesday morning he was at the shop early and not just because he had a piano to deliver to his bride. He also had three sleds ready to take to Reg Monroe and he'd enlisted the help of Abraham and Tyrese for both jobs. They'd start with the piano delivery and then each of the three men would drive a sled to the Monroe's ranch, then ride the horses back.

He hitched Blackie to the sled he'd be driving and Buck to the one Abraham would drive, but Tyrese had ridden in on one of Monroe's stallions. When the horses were hitched he left Virgil in charge of the shop and the men drove the short distance to the marm's house.

Olivia met them there and after much discussion on what was the best way to transport the piano, they loaded it in the wagon Daryl was to drive. They covered the instrument with an old quilt to protect it from scratches before securing it with rope and drove slowly and carefully to the blacksmith's home.

Beth was busy sweeping when she heard horses. It scared her a little, she wasn't expecting anyone. She hurried to the window to see who was approaching. She smiled when she saw her husband in the lead wagon followed by Tyrese and Abraham. She had no idea what they might be about, but she was always pleased to see Daryl.

The other men waited in the sleds while he went to the door and she met him there. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, hugged his wife and they shared a brief kiss. "Daryl what are you doing home? And with Tyrese and Abraham? Is everything alright?"

"Ain't ya happy just ta see me?"

She laughed and answered, "You know that I am, it's just unusual."

"I gotta carry sumthin' heavy in and I needed a couple a good-sized fellas ta help me." He saw the broom and added, "Sorry, we're probably gonna mess up the floors."

"What is it?"

"Ain't tellin'. It's a surprise, a present for ya."

"What?! Daryl…"

Beth didn't get to finish her question because he quickly kissed her again, said, "I'll be right back," and he was out the door.

She couldn't help watching out the window as she wondered what in the world her husband could be up to. At first she had no idea what the big bulky thing under the quilt could possibly be, but when the ropes were loose and the quilt was off she squealed in delight.

It was heavy and awkward and they didn't want to jostle it. They did their best to take it slow and easy as they lifted it from the wagon and carried the big instrument in the house. They set it up and by then she was nearly jumping up and down with excitement, as she willed herself to try and remain composed in front of the other men.

Daryl was beaming with pride and she wanted to hug him, but she was reluctant with Abraham and Tyrese there. All she did was smile and say, "It's the most wonderful gift, thank you so much. But how? Where did it come from?"

Her husband simply answered, "We'll talk about all that later."

Never one to be shy Abraham suggested, "Play us a little tune and let's see if the thing sounds right."

She sat and played a song from church and it sounded almost perfect, the piano was just a bit out of tune. She didn't mention that and none of the men, most importantly her husband, noticed. Later she'd ask Olivia if anyone ever came through town that tuned pianos.

Abraham and Tyrese made there way to the wagons but her husband stayed back. He wanted to hold his wife and kiss her before he left, as much as she'd wanted the same with him. Her small hands rested on his cheeks and tears of happiness filled her eyes when she said, "Oh my gosh Daryl, I squealed when I saw what it was. I can't believe you bought me such a beautiful thing, and I'm sure quite an expensive gift. Thank you so much my husband. How am I so blessed?"

"I'm only tryin' ta make ya as happy as ya make me. Ya deserve that piano and so much more Beth."

He kissed her deeply and her body instantly responded to him. She loved him with her entire being and she did not shy from telling him, "I'm well now, the monthly is done. After dinner tonight I think we should celebrate with a bath."

"Hell yeah, I mean heck yeah I like that idea." He kissed her again and it's difficult to say whether it was harder for him to leave or harder for her to watch him go.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please leave a comment / review. Next chapter we're going to take a little time jump and spend Christmas with our couple in the high country. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you all so much! Thank you. We're going to be so busy this chapter. We'll see how Cyrus did with the plans. Daryl and Beth will have quite the little adventure getting their Christmas tree. Beth will make a couple of interesting visits and finally, we'll have a sweet Dixon Christmas. I hope you enjoy!

00

Staking a claim on the land had been his dream for so long. He'd thought so many times that for whatever reasons it may never come to pass. But it was all different now, it seemed like everything was happening so quickly he thought maybe he was dreaming. He wasn't complaining though, not at all. He was excited, feeling grateful and anxious to get started on all the hard work he knew lay ahead.

He'd talked to Reg and Jim, seeking advice on where best to get the materials needed for the irrigation system. Supplies had been on order two weeks now from an outfit out of Butte, a company Daryl and Reg had both done business with in the past.

Jim put the order through on his store account and if all went well, if the roads stayed passable, delivery was scheduled for early January. But if the weather turned bad as it usually did, he'd have to wait until late spring.

* * *

Daryl knew his young nephew was bright, he'd always been the one to study and read, but Cyrus had stunned him. And not just him. When Daryl and the young boy took the irrigation plans to Eugene and asked him to look them over even Eugene was impressed. "I'm feeling susceptible to a takeover of my position as town smarty. I think this mere boy may be trying to usurp said position," he declared. He wasn't making a joke, Eugene didn't make jokes.

It so happened that while the blacksmith and his nephew were in the land office Milton Mamet stopped by, meaning to send a telegram. He greeted all present and inquired as to how they were doing, and that's when Eugene piped in about the claim smithy had staked. Eugene told the banker, "Have a gander at this. As impossible as it may be to believe, a ten year old figured this and he drew it all up like a professional."

Milton Mamet studied the paper and the figures and looked to the boy, "How are things at school? I'm asking about your arithmetic classes in particular."

The little boy shrugged, "I'm done with all the arithmetic they have at school, I finished up last year."

Milton looked at Daryl and asked, "You don't suppose your brother would allow me to work with Cyrus do you? He could come by the bank after school and I'd tutor him in advanced mathematics, no payment expected of course. If everything were to go as I think it might, in a year or two he could work into a banking apprenticeship."

It was something Daryl wouldn't choose for himself. A stuffy indoor job sitting at a desk, but this was for Cyrus and his nephew was obviously interested in a whole world of different things than he. Still he didn't want the boy to feel "pushed into" something he didn't care to do, so he asked Cyrus, "Whaddya think? Would ya wanna?"

The young boy's face was beaming, "Yes sir I'd want to, a lot."

Daryl nodded once or twice before telling the banker, "I can't speak for his Daddy but I'll talk ta him and see what he has ta say. I reckon he'll wanna come by and have a word with ya on it one way or the other."

The blacksmith shook hands with the banker and Cyrus felt like a grown up when the banker shook his hand as well and told the boy, "I hope we'll be working together soon."

Cyrus looked so serious when he answered back, "Yes sir Mister Mamet, me too."

On his way home from work that night Daryl stopped by his brother's place. Despite the frost in the air the brothers walked out by the shed and rolled themselves a smoke. Daryl shared with his brother about the irrigation plans and what Eugene Porter had said, and then he told him of the banker's offer. "I asked Cyrus and he says he'd like ta have the chance. He's mighty bright Merle, bank work might be just the ticket for your boy."

Merle wasn't sure quite what to think at first. Dixons weren't bankers and such as that. They worked the land and the factories and the mines, but Cyrus was different than any other Dixon. The boy had a knack for book-learning, he was always reading and figuring something. After a long drag on his smoke he told Daryl, "Well ya know I always have thought a Cyrus as a fella whose meant ta do sumthin' besides bustin' his ass workin' in a mine or a field all day. I'll go have a talk with the banker after work tomorrow and see just what it is he has in mind."

00

There was just one week until Christmas and Beth was excited. Her husband had promised her as soon as he arrived home from work Saturday they would take the horses into the woods. Not far, just to a place he knew of close by. As soon as he was out the door that morning she hurried through her chores, then dressed in her "boy clothes" in anticipation of their trip to the woods.

Christmas was her favorite time of year and she was thrilled to be spending her first Christmas with her husband. He'd teased her and told her Christmas was no big deal, "I mean it is cuz a Jesus bein' born and all, but other than that it ain't nuthin' we gotta fuss over."

"Daryl, you can't possibly mean that. Christmas is the best day of the whole year. We celebrate the birth of Christ and share the day with family and friends and my word Daryl how can you be grumpy about that?"

He laughed as he took her in his arms and held her close, but then he softly whispered, "I know it means sumthin' special to ya and we're gonna celebrate it any damn way ya wanna, I mean darn way ya wanna."

She giggled and told him, "You shouldn't get me all riled up that way."

He arrived home a little early on that Saturday the week before Christmas. Things were not busy at the shop so he locked up and came home to her. He knew his bride was excited and anxious to get the tree, and he was always anxious to make her happy.

He'd teased her for the way she went on and on about Christmas, but his heart felt full. As they lay in bed one night he'd admitted to her that Christmas had always been a sad time for him, until her. Now that she was his wife and they shared this home together he was looking forward to Christmas for the first time in his life.

He stepped in the house and set his boots on the mat, hung his coat, hat and scarf on the pegs by the door and turned to her. He got a broad smile on his face when he saw her standing there in the boots, wool pants and wool shirt. They embraced and he whispered, "My bride's ready ta head ta the woods and chop down a tree. I guess ya don't need your husband for nuthin'."

"Quit teasing me Husband and eat your lunch. We have a tree to get while the weather is still calm."

"Yes Ma'am."

They stood holding hands and he gave the blessing and he couldn't help adding, "And God, please help me find a tree that makes my bride happy so she don't hate me."

"Daryl Dixon shame on you!" Ah but she giggled. He could make her laugh like no one else could.

While she cleaned up their dishes he went to saddle the horses, brought them around to the door and told them, "Y'all stay, we're gonna be right out." Blackie snorted a reply as if he understood completely.

He helped her with her coat, scarf and gloves and all seemed just right, until he opened the door and she saw he had Buck saddled for her instead of Ginger. "Where's my girl Daryl?"

He looked at her so seriously, shrugged and answered, "I think your girl and my boy been busy. I ain't sure, it's early, but I think she may have a baby. It don't mean ya can't ride her but the snow's gonna be deep out there and I don't wanna work her too hard."

She was hanging onto his arm, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling, "A foal? Really Daryl? Oh my I'm so happy. When will you know?"

"I'd bet on it right now today, but I'll know for sure by the end a January."

He had the horses packed like they'd be gone overnight. There were bedrolls and canteens, a cheesecloth bag of jerky, a rifle in one scabbard and an ax in the other. "Why are you taking all this stuff?" she asked.

"Ya gotta be prepared Beth. What if we was ta get stuck? What if one a the horses came up lame? What if the weather turns? Lotta things can happen even on a short trip. If we get stuck somewhere we wanna have a little bit a sumthin' ta eat and drink and some warm beddin'. If we see a mountain lion or a wolf I'll use that rifle ta shoot him, then I'll ask him if he was hungry."

"Daryl…"

"Beth…"

She shook her head trying not to smile while he gave her a leg up on Buck and then got himself up on Blackie. He let the big stallion lead the way and they took it slow. He'd shoveled snow away from the area surrounding the house but just passed the perimeter it was a foot deep and deeper. They wouldn't be going far for the tree and he was glad for that, the days were short and he didn't want to be heading back home after nightfall. It was impossible to see in the darkness, a man would only be asking for trouble.

They got to a clearing in a stand of trees and once he'd dismounted he helped her off Buck, "Ya ready ta cut down your first Montana Christmas tree?"

"I am prepared to watch you do it my Husband."

"I see, well I hope I'll please ya. Ya look around and see if there's a particular one ya like." He held her hand as they walked through the trees and it wasn't but a few minutes when she stopped and pointed at one, asking "How about that one?" He was relieved, he'd been afraid she'd pick out a thirty-footer that wouldn't even make it through the door. But she'd done just right, it was only five feet tall or so.

He cut the tree down and while he used a length of rope to secure it to his saddle, so Blackie could drag it back home, Beth was gathering up pine cones from under the big trees and putting them in an old flour sack, "Whaddya gonna do with them things?" he asked.

"I'm going to decorate with them. They smell lovely and maybe I'll even put some on the tree. Can I take some of these pine boughs home too?"

"Whatever ya want that a horse can pull or carry you can have it." He couldn't imagine what she had planned for it all but it didn't really matter. She seemed so happy and he was happy too. Then he got an idea he hoped maybe she'd agree to.

While he pulled the bedroll off Blackie she was still gathering her boughs, not paying attention to what he was up to. He'd spotted it though, the perfect place. It was a clear patch under the branches of a huge pine. It was bare of snow and the ground was dry, covered only by a blanket of fallen needles.

He loosened the straps and lay the thick blanket open, then he thought he'd best get the other bedroll too. He had the straps off and it laying there next to him when he sat down and called to her, "Beth, Sweetheart, c'mere and sit a minute."

She sensed right away what was on his mind and she wanted to say no, not out there. What if someone happened by? What if an animal did? But he was her husband and she was his wife and he had that naughty little grin on his face. She simply smiled back and walked that way.

She sat beside him and his arm slipped across her shoulders while he wrapped the second bedroll around them. "Just tryin' ta get ya warm is all."

"Yes Mister Dixon, I'm very well aware of just how warm you would like me to get."

"Ya are, huh? Well then how about we lay down here." He didn't wait for a response. Almost before she realized what was happening he was laying on his back and her head was resting on his chest, and his arm still lay across her shoulders.

He removed his holster and sidearm laying them on the blanket just above his head. "I'll keep the pistol handy in case a nosey critter comes by." While he said those words he was loosening the buttons of her coat and he spread it open. His hand lightly rubbed over her shirt and he felt her small breasts, he smiled and leaning in he kissed her deeply as his fingers deftly opened the buttons of her wool shirt.

She was already feeling the excitement but she was nervous too and she asked, "Are you sure no one will catch us?"

He drew back looking in her eyes and he appeared to be considering her question quite seriously, while his hand had already moved to her trousers opening the buttons there, "I don't know who that'd be but if anyone does they won't see nuthin' but my bare ass. I mean bottom."

Her face was already pink from the cold air but the color deepened and she murmured, "Daryl…"

He smiled back, "Beth…"

His hand slid up under the long underwear shirt and gently clasped her breast, "Cold?" He asked.

"Mmm, yes, but good."

That was all the encouragement her husband needed. He quickly had the second bedroll covering them completely, her shirt pulled up and his mouth on her breast. His hand had ventured inside her long underwear pants and his fingers teased at the wetness of her most personal area. When her slim hips began to rise in response to his touch he slipped a finger inside her and she moaned, "Daryl, it feels…" his bride not being able to get the rest of her words out excited him more and his attentions intensified.

There was something about being in the outdoors, under a tree with her husband and him behaving as if they were in their own bed. The feeling of being exposed not just to him but to nature and to the world. The daring of it and the thought that someone could come by. It all seemed to make his fondling, and the way his lips and tongue were teasing and tasting her body, all that much more tantalizing.

He rolled a bit to his side and began to loosen the buttons of his own trousers and she found herself assisting him. He did not pull them completely off, but just down enough, and then he did the same with hers. The blanket still covered them from head to toe as he looked at her and smiled, "Maybe you should try bein' on top, it might be a little rough on this hard ground."

As he spoke his fingers never stopped teasing her and she was nearly breathless when she said, "But Daryl that's, well it's unnatural isn't it?"

He kept smiling as he shrugged and answered, "It don't seem unnatural ta me, it might be kinda fun. C'mon, if ya don't like it we'll just roll on over."

She was certain her face was on fire and not just from his words but from the heat of the moment. It was also the thought of something else so different and so new she was about to do with her husband. He lay flat and his hands were around her waist as she lifted a leg up and across him, straddling him. He had that mischievous grin she couldn't quite resist as he smiled up at her, "Hey Wife." Even though he seemed to be making light, her husband's intense gaze and the way he bit at his bottom lip, she knew he was ready for her.

His hands had slid inside her underwear shirt and the contrast of the cold weather and her husband's warm touch added to her excitement and her yearning for him. His fingers were pinching and pulling at her nipples to just shy of hurting, and she found herself so ready and anxious for him. She rested palms on his shoulders while she raised her bottom up and he slipped his manhood inside her.

His hands clasped her hips and it was as if he were guiding her movements as her hips began to rock back and forth on him. At first she was self-conscious. It was the way he was looking up at her with one hand still grasping her hip while his other had slipped up her shirt and was teasing her nipple. And it was the feel of that little bump, the one whose power they were both so aware of rubbing on his manhood…the sensation and intensity of it were making her move faster, rubbing on him more.

She tried to keep quiet but the words were out before she could stop them, "Daryl, oh my Daryl, it's, oh my…" and when her release came he leaned up almost in a seated position and his arms wrapped around her, "Feel good Sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes, so good…" she breathed out.

He lifted her shirt to expose her breasts and while she tried so hard to steady her breathing he hungrily sucked and bit at them more. All the while his hands rubbed her back and her bottom and she felt her desire piquing once again. He drew his lips from her breast only long enough to tell her, "Don't stop movin' Sweetheart, we're just startin'."

He didn't really have to tell her, he already had her ready for more, and as he lay back again he took her with him. She lay on his chest and her fingers wove through his hair while she kissed him, her hips once again in motion as she rubbed herself against his hard manhood.

As she moved he moved too, then he clasped hands to her hips steadying them, while he raised his own and pushed himself harder and deeper into her. He'd felt her body stiffen and her movements become more erratic and he knew she was losing control. He knew he was close too and her husband slipped a hand between them, teasing the little bump with his fingers. When her body began to stiffen and she groaned in pleasure he quickly rolled her on her back, pulling himself from her only as his own release came.

In spite of the frigid outdoor temperatures it was warm under the blanket and he was kissing the side of her face and nibbling at her ear when he said, "Thanks for lettin' me have my fun Beth."

She almost corrected him, after all it was her duty to meet his needs. Yet it never felt like a duty, quite the contrary. And though she'd been so hesitant at first what they'd done thrilled her too, "I love you Daryl. I always want to show you that. And Husband, I had fun too."

He held her for a moment longer before saying, "I gotta get us back home before nightfall. Wait right here and I'll get sumthin' ta clean ya." He quickly pulled up his undergarment and his trousers, had them buttoned and he was out from under the blanket. "Shit, I mean shoot, it's freezin' out here."

He hurried back with a cloth from his knapsack and she already had her shirt and coat buttoned up and raised only enough to expose where the proof of his pleasure had spilled on her skin. He wiped it from her and then as she raised her hips he tugged her trousers up and fastened the buttons. "We gotta go Beth, we don't wanna be ridin' in the dark."

"I'm ready." He helped her to her feet, quickly rolled the bedrolls, fastened the straps and secured them behind the saddles. He gave her a leg up, mounted Blackie and they kept a bit of a faster pace on their way home, the big stallion dragging the tree behind him. He smiled over at her and asked, "Did ya have fun gettin' your tree?"

"It's our tree Daryl and I had more fun than I expected. I thought I was only after a tree."

She made him laugh and he told her, "I never had such pleasure when choppin' down a tree myself."

He helped her from the horse and while she went inside he took the horses to the barn. She got the coffee going for him, tea for herself and set the pot of stew she'd made earlier back on the stove. Then she did what she was so excited to do.

She'd decorated the box that sat near the hearth and she opened it to retrieve the ornaments she'd made. She'd used pieces of fabric, leftovers from her sewing projects. She'd cut them into circles, angels, stars and trees, making a small hole at the top of each one to run a coarse thread through for hanging from the tree branches. She soaked them in a mixture of sugar melted in water and when they dried they were stiff and ready to hang.

Shortly she heard his boots hit the porch and she stood with a smile, anxious to see both her husband and their tree. The door opened and she saw he'd nailed pieces of wood to the trunk for a stand. He smiled when he asked, "Where ya want it?"

"As close to the hearth as we can without it being a danger or in your way."

He set it down and immediately her arms wrapped around him, "Thank you Daryl, it's beautiful." He kissed her and she got him his coffee and herself a cup of tea and they sat together on the sofa and admired their tree. They were both just daydreaming by the warmth of the fire when he smelled the stew and asked, "Is that our dinner I smell?"

"It is, you stay and enjoy your coffee. I want to put a little bread in the oven to warm."

After their dinner he sat and watched her as she carefully hung the ornaments. He silently questioned which of them was enjoying themselves more, then he thought to ask her, "What about all them boughs and cones ya picked up? They're out in the barn, I could bring em in."

"Thank you but it can keep until after church tomorrow. I'm going to use them to decorate the hearth."

"The whole house is gonna smell like the pines, huh?"

And she may have startled them both when she responded, "It seems to me we had quite a lovely time in the pines today, maybe the fragrance will bring you pleasant memories."

He slapped his leg and told her, "C'mere Beth Dixon I'ma turn ya over my knee." She giggled as she went to him and they cuddled by the fire enjoying their pretty tree and each other.

00

Her husband had shot four fat geese that were hanging in the root cellar and there was a plan for Christmas Eve and Christmas celebrations. It so happened that year Christmas Eve came on Saturday and Christmas Day on Sunday. Her husband would shut down the shop Friday afternoon and not open again until Monday morning.

On Christmas Eve Beth would be roasting one of the geese and her husband would cook the other on a spit over the hearth fire. Merle and Karen would cook the other two and Christmas Eve they would have a big family dinner at his brother's home.

The weeks before had passed so quickly and Beth was grateful to have completed so many of her Christmas preparations. She'd made new pinafores for her nieces in Georgia, lady's handkerchiefs for her sister in law and gentleman's handkerchiefs for her brother. All were posted and she hoped they would arrive at the family home in time for Christmas.

She'd learned Daryl's family did not exchange Christmas gifts. The children would each be receiving a gift from Santa on Christmas morning, but that would be all the gift-giving that was done.

Instead they would celebrate with a far fancier than usual dinner on Christmas Eve. Included would be three desserts, one of each child's choosing. Beth would be making Cyrus's favorite. It was something she considered more of a breakfast food than an after dinner treat, but Cyrus was Dear and when he'd asked for Sticky Buns she told him they were one of her favorites too and she'd be delighted to make them.

She would also be making a cornbread and sausage dressing, her Mama's recipe, and a pan of glazed carrots. Karen would be making fancy dinner rolls and all of the Dixon men's favorite, mashed potatoes and gravy.

00

She found such happiness that week before Christmas as she stayed busy completing the gifts she was making her husband.

There was also to be a small gathering of women at Olivia's for lunch on Tuesday. They would share the noon meal and speak of the true meaning of Christmas. Of course there would be plenty of chatting and sharing of other news as well.

Beth had made a large batch of creamed potatoes, enough to take some with her with plenty leftover for her husband that evening. She'd spent the whole morning baking several small loaves of a sweet molasses quick bread. She wrapped each in cheesecloth and tied them with a fabric bow. She would gift them to her friends for the holiday season.

She had just placed all the wrapped loaves in a basket and covered it with a cloth when Virgil arrived to take her to town. Karen was already in the sled and Virgil assisted Beth in climbing first on the porch chair and then stepping into the wagon, where Karen stood waiting to take her hand.

The gathering at Olivia's was pleasant, the mood festive as the ladies all spoke of their Christmas plans while they enjoyed the meal. Amy was getting quite far along, her baby was due the end of February and there was much excitement among the ladies over that.

Another of them was also with child. The roundness of Lori's belly had become unmistakable. Nobody would ever bring up the question that was on so many minds, instead they all remarked how excited Rick must be to be having another child.

Lori's smile was strained when she said that he was indeed excited, and then a tear rolled down her cheek when she told her friends, "We're going to get through this and our baby is going to be healthy and plump. I just know it's true." And her friends did their best to comfort her saying that was most surely true.

From Olivia's Beth set out to call on a woman who had not been included, a woman she considered her friend. She had never entered the saloon except when she had to appear at trial, and she didn't intend to that day. She simply peeked her head in and asked Caesar, "Would you be kind enough to tell Andrea I have something for her."

Caesar smiled, "I sure would but why don't you come in out of the cold and tell her yourself Beth? Don't be concerned, there's no need ta be in the saloon. I'll take you upstairs to our living quarters."

"Oh, well yes, I guess that's fine then."

She was a nervous wreck as he escorted her up the stairs, he knocked on the door before entering and announced, "Andrea you have a friend here to see you." The door opened and Beth nearly let out a gasp. The room looked like the boudoir of a fancy French courtesan. It was decorated with red satin and lace, there were plush pillows, a tall and lavish appearing bed with see-through red curtains all around, and there were dimly lit candles and a large fur rug on the floor.

Andrea was wearing a long sheer négligée with a bodice of diaphanous fabric and lace trim and bows. It left very little to the imagination and the dressing gown that covered it did nothing more to conceal Andrea's voluptuous body. Beth had never felt so out of place and almost regretted making the call, until Andrea hurried to her, embraced her and said, "Oh my Dear little friend, you've come to visit. Come, please sit."

Caesar grinned and said, "I'll see you later my Dearest. Beth."

The tufted settee was of red crushed velvet and Beth almost felt naughty just to be sitting on it. This woman whom she cared for, but who she knew she would certainly never understand asked, "May I get you a glass of sherry or perhaps a whiskey?"

"Oh thank you no, I don't drink. I've only stopped to wish you a Merry Christmas and to leave you this small gift." She lifted the cloth covering her basket and took out of loaf of the sweet bread. "I'm sorry it isn't more."

Andrea scolded, "No, don't you be sorry. This is the most lovely and kindest gift I have ever received. Now, I must give you something in return."

"Oh no, that's not necessary, please. It's only a loaf of bread."

"Only? But you made it yourself and brought it to me. You're my first lady caller. The first to make an attempt at being my friend. You're very special Beth."

She hurried to her dresser and opened the bottommost drawer. She drew out a package wrapped in tissue and tied with a lace bow. "You must have this. I ordered it all the way from Paris, France only to discover it's far too small for me. It should fit you just right."

The women chatted for a while before Beth excused herself, "I'm sorry but I must go. I need to make one more stop before I meet my husband." She carefully folded the wrapped package, placed it in her basket and covered it with the cloth.

Before she left the women hugged and gave each other a kiss as they wished one another a Merry Christmas.

* * *

School had been dismissed, the last of the children running toward home when she arrived. She walked in the classroom and none other than Mister Ezekiel King stood there chatting with the marm. He was smiling and speaking to her in his grand style as he offered her a gift of dried fruits. That was not all, Beth saw that Miss Carol Peletier, the woman who had sworn off all men forever, had a very lovely smile for the man.

She felt as if she were eavesdropping and she cleared her throat alerting them of her presence. They quickly turned and just as quickly she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I've just brought Carol a small gift. Just a loaf of sweetbread."

Carol thanked her for her kindness and Ezekiel said, "I'll go now and leave you ladies to your visit."

Beth was terribly uncomfortable, more so than she'd been at Andrea's, she was sure she was interrupting a courtship call. "No please, I can't stay. My husband is waiting for me at his shop. I wish you both a very Merry Christmas."

00

It was a rare occasion that her husband had an entire day off, a day when they had nowhere they needed to be first thing in the morning. He took advantage of this time he had with her as they made love in such a slow and leisurely way. Afterward he held her close and they enjoyed the lazy time they had together as they lingered in their bed.

When they finally rose she began to prepare their breakfast while he cared for the animals. It was Christmas Eve and she made him waffles with ham and homemade syrup and they took their time enjoying the meal together.

Afterwards he went out to shovel snow and then retrieved two of the geese from the root cellar. He would pluck them and singe off the pinfeathers and then they would lard them and cook them for their family dinner.

While he was busy with his chores she made the sticky buns and her mother's dressing recipe, she glazed the carrots and finally she made two recipes of a special treat. One recipe she would divide in portions and wrap in cloth to give to each of the Dixon children, the second batch was for her husband.

The package from her brother had arrived earlier that week. There were two wrapped gifts, one for her husband and one for herself. They were under the tree. Her brother had included a package of Georgia peanuts and she had roasted them to use in the treat she was making, Peanut Brittle.

They got to his brother's home and they could feel the excitement in the air. Merle and Virgil were busy telling Mary Ellen grand tales about Santa Claus as Cyrus listened almost as delighted as his little sister. Her Daddy told her, "When your Uncle Daryl was about Cyrus' size he darn near caught ol' Santa. Only missed him by a hair. I got no idea what he thought he was gonna do with him once he had him."

Mary Ellen's eyes were huge when she turned to her Uncle and asked, "Really Uncle Daryl? Is it true?"

Her Uncle only asked back, "Ya don't think your Daddy would lie to ya do ya?"

The meal was happy and festive as they laughed and told stories of Christmas. The next day they would all gather after church and enjoy the leftovers of the meal once again. They paused and held hands as they took a moment to speak of the gratitude they felt at having such an abundance of blessings.

Beth gave the children her gifts of candy and they were all so delighted until their Mama told them, "You've had enough sweets. There will be no more candy eating tonight." They all looked so glum until she smiled and said, "You can have it with breakfast."

Daryl and Beth had a grand time but they were so happy to get home and have time alone together. He took the lantern and went to the root cellar and when he returned he had a bottle of whiskey. "I don't know Daryl, I've never tried it. I'm almost afraid."

He poured himself a cup and then he poured her one. He went to the pantry and took a jar of peaches, opened it and added some of the sweet juice to her cup. They sat on the sofa and sipped their whiskey and he smiled, "I can't wait for mornin', I wanna give ya your gifts now." She was as anxious as him and she agreed.

He'd wrapped them in butcher paper and she found his efforts quite charming. He handed her one saying, "I bought this for ya cuz when I seen it I thought a you and your pretty hair right away."

She couldn't imagine what it might be and when she tore the paper off her hand went to her mouth, "Oh my gosh Daryl, it's so beautiful." It was a metal box with a green enamel finish and it was covered with beautiful hand painted pink flowers. She carefully lifted the lid to reveal the contents. Each piece of the vanity set was decorated with gold filigree, each piece prettier than the next. There was a hand-held mirror, a beautiful hairbrush and a comb. There were even fancy manicure tools including a buffer and a nail file. "I have never seen anything so lovely Daryl. Thank you so much for such a thoughtful and beautiful gift."

They kissed and then he handed her the second gift, "This is just sumthin' I made ya myself. Not fancy like the other."

She shook her head, "If you made it I know it's wonderful and I'm sure it's quite fancy enough." She opened it and she was immediately overcome with emotion. It was so beautiful. The wood cover had been sanded smooth, the inscription burned into it and a shiny lacquer painted over all. It read, "The Memories of Beth Dixon 1882 to 1883." It was full of blank pages, all carefully bound in the wood cover with leather lacing. She was nearly speechless but managed to ask, "Daryl, what made you think to make me such a beautiful thing?"

He shrugged, "Well I know ya like ta write your memories in that journal thing every day so I just thought I'd start makin' ya a book for that each year. 1882 ain't but a week away."

She started to cry and he didn't know what could be wrong, "Beth, I'm sorry, what? Did I do sumthin' wrong?"

"Oh my gosh no. Everything is so perfect. I'm just afraid my gifts for you aren't special enough."

"Oh bullshit. I mean, oh that ain't true at all. Let's see."

She handed him the first and he open the fabric that covered them, "See what I said? These are perfect. I been needin' em and wantin' em and my pretty wife made me two pair. I love them and I love you."

"It's just socks Daryl."

"Whaddya mean just socks? If ya ever went without a pair you'd know how special they are. But these, these here are the best socks in the world cuz my wife made em for me with her own pretty hands."

"Daryl, there is no one like you. I'm sure of that." She was smiling as she handed him the second package.

"Well now, I got my socks what else could I need?" He opened the fabric wrap to reveal a long wool scarf. "Beth this is wonderful," He wrapped it around his neck, "Real winter ain't even got here yet, this is gonna come in so handy when it does."

He was acting like everything was so perfect but she was feeling bad. His gifts to her were so much nicer. Maybe it was the whiskey that helped the thought come to her. She wondered if she dared, and she told herself yes, this was Daryl and she wanted to. "I have one more gift for you. I have to go in the bedroom and get it ready, I'll call for you when it's time to come in."

He had a puzzled look but agreed, "Alright, I'll wait here."

She wasn't sure why she'd hidden it, it was just that it was something so personal and not like anything she'd ever considered wearing. When Andrea had given the package to her she hadn't even dared to open it until after her husband went to work the next morning.

Now on Christmas Eve of 1881 she stripped off all her clothes and put the gown on. It was gossamer-thin and she knew every part of her body was visible through the beautiful négligée with its fancy satin and lace trim. She felt so womanly, so comely and she did what Andrea told her to do. She'd been so embarrassed at the time but she realized Andrea knew a great deal more about pleasing men than she did. So she pinched at her nipples until they were bright pink and taut and then she opened the bedroom door just far enough to call to him, "Daryl, your present is ready."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Daryl will enjoy that gift very much. Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts :) Please visit my tumblr story blog, A Place Called Heavenly for some great photos. I hope to see you all back next Friday when we fast forward to February...burr. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! We had such a lovely Christmas, and I'm pretty sure Andrea's gift to Beth did not disappoint Daryl :)
> 
> We move forward here and so much is going to happen, some of it good, some of it quite frightening. The winter we've all been anticipating has arrived, Daryl and Merle are busy on the claim, Beth finds herself in peril, and we'll also see a familiar character pop back in. Thank you for reading along.

 

00

She'd been told so many times how bitterly cold the high country could be, but never could she have imagined this kind of cold. Amy had promised her, and Olivia had promised her, and Merna had promised her. They all said it would get easier on her in time, her blood would "thicken-up" after a winter or two. She prayed to God that was true.

She tried her best not to let her husband see how difficult that first winter was for her. He worked so hard at keeping their house warm and seeing to her comfort. She was astounded by his ability to continue doing what needed to be done despite the unbearably frigid temperatures and the winds that blew so hard.

Through it all her husband did what was necessary without complaint. Each morning while she prepared their breakfast in the warm kitchen, he would go out into that harsh weather to feed and care for their animals and make any necessary trips to the root cellar. He gathered firewood from the huge stack, knocking the ice and snow off the logs before bringing them to the porch, where he would neatly stack them once again to be brought in by the hearth as needed.

When he returned from his morning chores his facial hair, the scruff on his chin and upper lip, as well as his eyebrows and eyelashes would be crusted with snow and ice, his skin red and raw. He'd remove his coat, hat, scarf and gloves, smile at her and say such as, "I sure am glad ya made me these new socks and this scarf Beth, they keep me much warmer." She marveled at the man she'd married.

He'd been very firm with her on several occasions, she was not to go outside alone. Never. Not if he wasn't with her. "It ain't worth takin' a chance on Beth. I'll do whatever needs doin' out there. Ya stay in and ya stay warm, ain't nuthin' needs ta be done that you need ta do."

* * *

Saturday night they sat close together and close to the fire. He was sharpening his knives while she read. Her brother had sent her the novel called Jane Eyre for Christmas, and although it made her cry often, she enjoyed the story so much. When her husband saw her starting at the beginning of the book once again, he shook his head, "Beth ya read that book ten times if ya read it once."

"Well I enjoy it very much and I have only it, my bible and my other novel, Little Women, to read. I've read that one no less than ten times as well." It was as she said those words the idea came to her, she hoped she would have an opportunity to express it that coming Sunday at church.

Mostly housebound as she was, the piano he'd bought her turned out to be a Godsend. Not only did she love to sit and play, singing her hymns and old folk songs, but he loved to listen to her. It passed the time in a most pleasant way.

During this bitterly cold time she left their home only to teach at the school, if her husband felt it reasonable for her to be out, and to attend church. He'd do his best to bundle her up and protect her from the wind and cold, but there was no way to avoid the frozen air completely. She never let on to him just how cold she was though, for fear he wouldn't take her. Church had become an even more important part of her life. It was her only time to see her lady friends and to visit, and these times they were living in were exciting. Amy would be having her baby any day now and Lori's belly seemed to grow rounder with each passing Sunday.

She knew her friend was not having an easy time at home, but Lori shared that she and Rick had agreed to put Carl's well-being first. They were doing everything they could to keep their home happy and life "normal" for their son. "It's getting better Beth, a little better. I think some of Carl's excitement over a baby coming has rubbed off on Rick."

Beth did her best to be comforting and always promised, "I'm praying for you and Rick, your children and your marriage. I just know God won't let you down."

That Sunday, with her husband by her side she approached Mister Ezekiel King with her petition. She was nervous, but her husband had hold of her hand when she told the man, "The most wonderful thing I believe the mining company can do for Heavenly is to build us a lending library. It could be filled with classic novels and educational books, and there could be sections for both adults and children. It would be especially pleasing during these long winter months, the entire community would benefit."

It so happened that Carol Peletier and her daughter were standing quite close to Ezekiel King when Beth made her petition. They were quick to agree that her idea was perfect and just what the town needed. Knowing the fondness the man felt for Carol, Beth was certain he would do what he could to please the woman. Beth smiled at the thought her dream of a lending library may come to pass.

* * *

January 1882 started off relatively mild, at least mild enough that the delivery wagon made it through with his irrigation materials. Much of the irrigation for his and Merle's claims would be done via ditches. What he needed to accomplish was to get an adequate amount of water from the river into those ditches, and then from the ditches to the field.

He couldn't complain about the weather, not really. It was as expected. They were living in the Montana high country, and although it did seem to be exceptionally cold that winter he knew it would end and spring would come again.

He wasn't concerned for himself. He'd survived far worse winters under much less desirable conditions. It was Beth he worried about. She promised him she was just fine. She also told him she didn't mind at all that she was almost totally housebound. She was keeping herself busy not just with the cooking and the cleaning but with sewing, knitting, playing piano, and reading her bible and her novels. One of her favorite ways to pass the time was writing of her thoughts and memories in the beautiful journal her husband had made for her.

For now he was mostly anxious and he couldn't help feeling frustrated. He had the plans, he had the materials, and yet he faced the inability to get any of the work started. He'd hoped maybe he could, but by the end of January the weather had turned even more brutal. The winds were up, sometimes howling for days on end. There was blowing snow, the river was mostly frozen, and the ground most definitely frozen. He knew they would begin to work on the system come spring, he was just impatient.

He did not let the freezing temperatures keep him from his other work.

* * *

Even with the chinking he'd done and a good fire going in the hearth and the stove, he worried the house wasn't warm enough for her. He'd taken to hanging quilts over all the windows and he'd already revised his building plan for the new house, it would have two hearths and a small woodburning stove in the bedroom and one in the bathroom.

In an effort to keep the animals reasonably comfortable he had the kerosene heater in the barn going quite regularly. They seemed so different than humans though, he always marveled at how much better they were at adapting to the climate.

He had a second kerosene heater for the shop but he'd moved that in their home. He didn't run it all the time, just for thirty minutes first thing every morning to take the chill off, and before they took their bath. He did all he could think to do, including being up no less than twice a night stoking the hearth and the stove.

He didn't mind. He'd do anything to keep her warm, safe, and happy.

The snow, the wind and the bitter cold did not keep Daryl and his brother from cutting trees for their new homes. Virgil was capable of handling many of the day to day smithy tasks and so, every chance Daryl got during the week he left the shop in his nephew's hands while he went to the woods to cut trees. Saturdays his brother joined him, and they worked from the first light of morning until the last of the afternoon light was gone.

They hadn't cleared the snow for roads, the sleds moved more freely and quickly with a good snowpack under the skis. However, Daryl did clear a broad area of the land where the building logs were being stacked.

The blacksmith had fashioned a large metal blade with a flat front, added a diagonal blade on either side of it, and he pulled the heavy contraption behind a sort of half-wagon. It worked well at clearing the area they required for stacking the building logs.

Once a log was cut it was quickly delimbed and the cut-away branches saved for kindling. The logs were then pulled by the horses to be added to the building pile. The hard work kept the brothers warm despite the cold temperatures.

* * *

It was February mid-month when Reg Monroe came by the shop to have a word with the smithy. Daryl knew it was something of importance when the man asked, "Do you suppose you could leave young Virgil in charge long enough to come have a whiskey with me at the saloon? I need to discuss an idea with you."

Reg lead them to a table in the back, about as far away from anyone or anything as they could get. He had the bottle on the table and the men had their glasses. He let Dwight know they did not wish to be disturbed when he advised the barman, "We'll call you over if we require anything further."

Daryl couldn't imagine what the hell was going on. He was uncomfortable about not just what might be coming, but with spending his time in a saloon during work hours. He would not have agreed if it weren't for the fact that Reg was his best account. Since that was indeed the case, and because Daryl was a businessman, he planned to simply sit quietly and listen to what the man had to say.

Monroe looked at him and got right to it, "You know my son Spencer came home just two days before Christmas. He was still in pretty rough shape so we had him convalesce a few more weeks. He's healed up now and he needs to get back to work." He took a small sip from his glass before continuing. "The trouble is I can't be having him work at our ranch." Reg's voice lowered when he added, "I mean it when I tell you, he's different now, more agreeable and anxious to do his work, but there's a problem." He paused again and sipped again, "this can't go further than you and me or she'll surely kill me, but my wife coddles him. She treats him like a weak child when it's long passed the time he should be acting like a man."

Daryl was too smart to make any remark one way or the other about that statement. He simply took a sip from his glass and nodded ever so slightly.

"Now I know you Daryl, I know the man you are and I admire that man very much, that's why I'm coming to you with a proposal. I want you to put my son to work on your land claim." On those words the blacksmith swallowed his entire glass of whiskey.

He was as uneasy as he'd ever been, biting his lip while he pulled at the hair of his chin. He couldn't turn down a request from Monroe, not from his best customer. The trouble was he didn't want Spencer working for him, and he damn sure didn't want him around Beth. So he risked it, "I'm sorry Reg, I can't."

"Why?"

He did his best to sound reasonable, "Me and Merle are tryin' ta do all we can just ourselves, we're hopin' not ta pay out too much in wages. If I'ma pay a man it's gotta be a hardworkin' man, like Tyrese. A fella who ain't afraid ta get out there in that freezin' weather and bust his ass cuttin' and delimbin' trees, along with whatever else me or Merle might ask him ta do."

He bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood when he added, "And Reg, I think ya know, your son tried ta keep company with Beth while he was engaging Andrea at the saloon. I don't mean ta be unreasonable, but I don't care ta have him near my wife."

Reg couldn't disagree with what the smithy said. He nodded, swallowed the liquid in his class and stated his case, "I don't want you to pay him. This is a service you would provide to me. Based on how you tell me he's doing, that's what I'll be paying him. I look at this as furthering his education. You and Merle are the teachers, he's the student. I'm thinking about my son's future just like I did when I paid thousands of dollars to send him to college. What he could learn from you and your brother is of far more value in this country." He took on a pleading tone as he added, "If he doesn't learn how to work hard now, what will he do when his Mother and I are gone?"

Then the man did manage to shock Daryl completely, "You have my agreement and consent to tell Spencer that if he so much as glances sideways at Beth you'll kill him. That's another lesson it won't hurt him to learn, stay away from that which belongs to another."

The blacksmith understood and was sympathetic to everything Reg was saying, but Daryl was perplexed. He could keep Spencer working on jobs way the hell away from Beth, and him and Merle could use the help. But could he really let a man, Spencer or anyone else, work for him and not pay that man himself?

Then Reg looked at him and said, "Please Daryl. Please, give it a week. If you're not happy then send him on his way."

On that he almost answered yes, but a thought came to him and he told the man, "I need ta talk ta my wife first. I want her say on this. Come by tomorrow and I'll have your answer."

"That's fair, and thank you smithy."

He got back to the shop and he wasn't there five minutes when Abraham stopped by. He had a knife he wanted sharpened, but Daryl sensed that wasn't the only reason the Deputy was there. Smithy didn't ask questions though, he knew he didn't need to. He was going to hear whatever it was whether he wanted to hear it or not. Sure enough, as Daryl handed Abraham back the sharpened knife, the man said, "Guess I oughta tell ya this before someone else does. Rosita and me, we split the sheets. She's moved into the saloon to live and work."

Daryl didn't know the circumstances or what he should say so he simply said, "Shit, sorry ta hear it."

Abraham, never one to mask his feelings, replied, "Well don't be, I'm not. She likes men and she'll find plenty of them there."

It sounded as cold as the weather, but that was that and Daryl didn't ask questions.

* * *

There was nothing better than coming home to her at the end of his day. She always greeted him with a smile, her slim arms wrapping around him. It was a feeling like no other to hold her and have her holding him.

He washed up and helped her carry their dinner of chicken and noodles, biscuits and butter to the table. They stood holding hands while he said the blessing, and then sat to share the meal. He smiled at her as he filled their plates, telling her, "It looks real good Beth, smells that way too."

They'd had a few bites and he told her the gossip first. "Abraham come by ta see me today and he told me he and Rosita have parted ways. I guess she's gone ta work at the saloon."

Beth was stunned by the news, "Oh my, that's terrible. They're getting a divorce?"

Daryl shrugged and told her, 'I don't think they was ever married Beth."

"What? Um, why…well oh my."

He expected his sweet wife would be shocked, but it was the way of many folks and he did his best to explain, "It happens that way, 'specially cuz there ain't always a judge around and such. Folks move in, call themselves married and if they stick it out, in the eyes a the law they are married."

"Well yes, I know of common law."

"The thing is, they also got a lotta excuses they can use ta walk away if they decide they're done with bein' married."

She wasn't sure why she felt so distressed. She was not close with Rosita. Still marriage to Beth Dixon was a commitment she could not imagine walking away from, and there was something else, "She's gone to work at the saloon…to be a…?"

He didn't make her say it, he knew what she was getting at, "I ain't sure cuz I didn't ask, but I think that's the only kinda work they got for women at the saloon."

She was still staring at him in disbelief when he told her the story of Reg Monroe, and the request the man had made. "I don't know how ta feel about Spencer bein' anywhere on our land. I'm leavin' this up ta you."

She looked at him, studying his eyes and she knew, it truly was up to her.

Her husband worked so hard and she wanted him to have the help. She also wanted him to rest easy with the decision to employ Spencer Monroe.

She took the napkin and dabbed at the corners of her mouth, and looking in his eyes she asked," Do you see that shotgun leaning up against the wall, there by the door?"

He was pretty sure he knew where she was heading and he tried hard to hide his smile when he answered, "Yeah, I see it."

"My husband has made certain I am very well-skilled with that shotgun. He insists I keep it right there where it is, handy. He has instructed me, and quite sternly, if ever I am to feel threatened by anyone in any way, I must shoot to kill. I desire to always to be a good wife and to obey my husband, and so, if Spencer Monroe, or any man, should show himself to me in a threatening way I shall do as my husband wishes."

He could no longer hide his smile. He took her hand, held it and leaned close, kissing her lips. "Ya make the best damn chicken, I mean darn chicken in the world Beth."

00

He shot straight with Reg, "I'ma give him a chance and I'ma be workin' him hard. He'll be in the woods for now, cuttin' and delimbin' trees. It's cold, it's dangerous and I expect him ta put out the work same as me and Merle do." He pursed his lips, looked right in the other man's eyes and said, "My wife has a shotgun sittin' right by our door. She ain't afraid ta use it."

Reg nodded in agreement, "I want you to be hard on him, it's what he needs and I appreciate you teaching him what his Mother and I couldn't seem to. As for Beth, I don't fault you for your concern, and I understand there are times a woman must take matters into her own hands. I feel confident my son won't give her a reason to."

* * *

The merciless beating, the near loss of his life and months of convalescing had changed him. Spencer Monroe had indeed become a different man. Daryl and Merle both saw it from the first day. He was quiet, not so full of himself and he was ready to work. He promised the blacksmith, "I know I've been an asshole but I'm different now. It was a hard lesson but I learned it." Then he looked in Daryl's eyes and said, "I know I was disrespectful with Beth. I'm apologizing to you for that and I wish you'd tell her how sorry I am. I promise both of you, if I should happen to see Beth in town or anywhere else, I will treat her with the respect a lady such as her deserves."

It all sounded real good to Daryl but he was cautious. For all he knew Spencer had rehearsed those words. Still he'd made a promise and he followed through. He gave the man his chance and Spencer proved himself. He wasn't particularly skilled but he was willing to learn. Once he had a few days of work under his belt he got in stride. He couldn't put the work out like the Dixon brothers, but then no one else could have either.

So much had happened in the two weeks since Spencer went to work for the brothers. Amy had her baby, a sweet little girl she and Zach named Delia. Daryl took Beth to visit and they brought a stew and cookies for the new parents, and tiny knit booties for the baby. It was when they got home that she asked him, "Daryl, do you think it's time we should be thinking about having a baby too?"

His look was so serious, "Soon. Alright?" He had so much on his mind and so much work that needed to be done he questioned if there was really time for a child in his life. Still his heart was with her heart. He wanted to have a child with the woman he loved.

"Yes, alright. We'll wait until you think it's time." She put her hand on his chest, smiling up at him when she said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything sweeter than when you held baby Delia."

"Yeah, that's me, sweet."

"You are indeed Mister Dixon."

00

March brought weather even more brutal than February's. That first Sunday of the month Daryl said absolutely "no" to church. He knew it meant so much to her and he felt bad he couldn't take her, but the weather was simply too disagreeable. It wouldn't be wise to risk it.

They were still in bed, her wrapped in his arms and him holding her close. They listened as the hard pellets of ice noisily hit their bedroom window and the wind howled so loudly she felt scared. He told her, "I ain't havin' ya out there Beth. That ice is blowin' and when it hits ya it's painful and dangerous. That ain't all, by the time we was ta get outta services the sled would likely be completely iced over and frozen ta the ground. I can't take that kinda chance with ya."

He said he was going to ride Blackie over to check on Merle and his family, and let them know there would be no trip to church. "It's best I go now, before the weather gets worse and before they get all dressed up. I can wait on breakfast and the animals can wait on me. I ain't gonna be gone long. Ya stay right here in bed and stay warm." He slipped from their bed and looked at her with a smile as he tucked the quilt in around her. Only half-teasing he said, "Maybe when I get back I'ma have ta crawl back in here with ya."

He saddled the horse and did his best to protect Blackie's eyes from the wind and snow. The big stallion stood tall and had no fear of wind or snow. As long as his master was riding him he would go where he was told. It was Ginger who was unhappy as she watched them leave the barn, letting out a distressed sounding neigh. Daryl called back to her, "Don't worry, I'll get your husband home soon," and Blackie neighed as if in agreement.

He got to Merle's just as his brother had taken hold of the door to his root cellar and opened it slightly. It was then a powerful gust of wind raged through, nearly knocking Daryl off Blackie. What it did do was blow the door to the root cellar completely off it's hinges. Merle still had hold of the handle as he and the door went flying, hitting the ground hard.

Daryl quickly dismounted and hurried toward his brother. Yelling so as to be heard over the noise of the wind, he asked, "Ya okay, can ya walk?"

Merle hollered back, "Might need a little help, I landed hard on that left leg."

Daryl got his brother in the house where Karen and the children waited anxiously. Daryl told them, "I gotta go get that door back on or you'll have a cellar full a snow n ice."

Virgil volunteered, "I can help ya uncle."

His uncle refused, "Nah, ain't no reason we both gotta suffer. Ya stay here and help your Mama and Daddy."

He made his way to the shed and found the tools. It was ten times the job it would have been if the wind, the snow and the ice weren't hammering him. As it was he found it difficult to breath and nearly impossible to see. The frozen metal hinges and ice-cold tools made the job all that much more difficult. A job that should have taken him ten minutes took more than a half hour.

He returned the tools to the shed, then stepped in his brother's home only far enough to ask, "What was ya after in the cellar? I'll get it."

Merle was not used to having someone else do his work, but his family had to eat. He answered, "I's gonna bring up enough meat and vegetables ta get us through the next three days or so. This weather's liable ta get worse."

"Yeah, I done the same yesterday. I'll go get what ya need." Again Virgil offered to help and again his uncle refused, "When I ain't here that's when ya gotta take over Virg."

It took him two trips but he got everything they needed up from the cellar. He fed the chickens and broke the ice off their water. There were no eggs to be gathered, the chickens were too cold to lay. He stacked firewood by the door, and fed his brother's horse and put the horse blanket and hood over him. Finally he thought he'd done enough. Everything should be good for the rest of that Sunday. He kicked the snow off his boots and went back in to let them know all was well and to say goodbye.

Karen insisted he warm himself by the fire and drink a cup of hot coffee before he left. "It won't do you a bit of good to freeze to death Daryl. Get yourself warm before you set back out."

By the time he headed home to her he'd been gone more than two hours.

She'd managed to stay in bed only fifteen minutes after her husband left. Their bed just wasn't as warm without him lying in it with her. She rose, put on her sweater and wrapped the shawl around herself. Then she got busy. He'd be home soon and she wanted to have his coffee ready when he arrived. She put the big pot on the hearth and got everything out for their breakfast, but she waited to begin cooking. She wanted his food to be fresh and warm.

She went back to their bedroom and dressed in the long underwear and her wool skirt. Again she wore both her sweater and the shawl. She decided to keep busy preparing the roast and vegetables they would have for their Sunday dinner. She kept the fire in the stove low, she didn't want dinner to be ready too soon.

She'd been uncomfortable with him leaving at all, but when he'd been gone nearly two hours she became quite anxious. What if he was lost? No, not Daryl, he would never be lost. But what if Blackie got hurt? She began to imagine all manner of terrible things and she was becoming more uneasy by the moment.

Then she began to worry about the animals. Sally hadn't been milked and Ginger, Ginger hadn't had a thing to eat and she had a baby growing in her. She decided she would take care of the animals. After-all, Daryl didn't have to do everything. She was perfectly capable, and she surely didn't want the animals to suffer.

She'd worked herself into a complete state of distress by the time she put her coat, her scarf, hat and gloves on. She knew the weather was terrible, but she hadn't been prepared for anything even close to what she encountered as she stepped out the door. The visibility was so bad she couldn't focus in on a thing, and her husband was right. The pellets of ice hitting her face were painful and the wind bitterly cold, strong and frightening. She was barely able to keep her feet under her.

Although she couldn't see the barn she didn't feel too concerned. She knew right where it was, and she began to walk in that direction. She found herself nearly doubled over in an attempt to fight against the force of the wind. Her body hurt from the cold and her face felt numb, and then it happened. She tripped.

She fell forward but it didn't hurt as much as it might have. The fresh snow was far softer than hard ground would have been. She lay there for a moment, catching a breath and getting her bearings. Yes, she nodded trying to convince herself everything was alright, and she was sure she was heading the right way. She attempted to stand but for some reason she felt so weak and the wind was so powerful. The more she tried the more tired she became. The frozen air burned her throat and her lungs, and it was so hard for her to keep her eyes open.

Gradually she began to feel warmer and her eyes were so heavy she was going to close them for just a moment. She was sure if she just rested for a few minutes she'd get her strength back.

The wind, the ice and the snow all bit at his face and his eyes. He kept his head just as low as he could. He had a plan to get himself and Blackie right to the barn, get the saddle off the horse, and get him groomed. He'd hurry to feed the rest of the animals, milk the cow and then take the milk to Beth. Once he'd assured her all was well he'd venture back out one more time to care for the chickens. He was starving and hoping whatever she fixed for breakfast wouldn't take long.

He wouldn't have attempted anything he'd done without Blackie. In these white-out conditions Daryl had trouble discerning what was what himself, and which direction was correct. Blackie knew the way on some kind of instinct, at least Daryl trusted that's how it was.

They were moving at a slow walk. In the deep snow that was more than enough of a workout for the animal. Daryl sensed they were back on the property, he thought he could just make out the faint outline of the house. Suddenly Blackie reared back, front hooves in the air as if he was slapping the wind. The horse screamed and Daryl knew something terrible was wrong.

He pulled up on the reigns, wiped the snow from his face and looked around. He saw it just a few feet away. Something dark laying in the snow. "Is that it Blackie? Is that what's got ya upset?" The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Blackie was again up on his hind legs, screaming and front hooves dancing in the air.

Daryl tried to calm the stallion, "Alright boy, I'll check. Wait." He hurried to the dark shape and his heart froze as he yelled, "Beth! Beth!" He picked her up in his arms and held her close. He couldn't see anything but white and the faint shape of the big black horse. He whistled and the horse came to him. He took a handful of reign and hollered, "Home Blackie, home," praying to God the big animal's senses didn't fail him now.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, well at least with Blackie's help Daryl found Beth. Please leave a comment / review and let me know what you think (no yelling :). I hope to see you back next Friday when we'll pick right back up where we left off. In the meantime remember, I love ya large and appreciate you all so much! xo gneebee


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, and I truly am sorry for the cliffie. This chapter is devoted to the few hours after Daryl finds Beth in the snow. I think you can see by the length of it why it needed to be it's own chapter :)

00

The situation he faced was a desperate one. His wife was frozen and he was sure she was near death. Conditions were brutal with the snow blinding him and the wind making it nearly impossible to keep his footing. He didn't know how he was going to manage carrying her, hanging onto Blackie's reigns for guidance, and trudging through snow now three feet deep. Yet for him there was no question, no "impossible," no "can't," and no "maybe." He _had_ to do this. He had to get Beth in the house and do what he could to keep the worst from happening.

The scarf was wrapped tightly around his face but still the ice and snow bit at his eyes and the air just kept getting colder. His pants were wet just from walking in the deep snow, and that wetness only added to the brutal cold. But her husband had no concern for himself, his only concern was her and getting her warm.

There was one brief moment of relief when he finally reached the front door, but there was no time to stop and enjoy the feeling. He had to act quickly. He hurried to the hearth and lay her down on the rug in front of it, as close to the fire as was safe.

He rushed to pull off her wet hat, gloves, coat and shoes, even her wool skirt which had become wet and heavy with the melting ice and snow. He stirred the coals and added logs to the fire, setting the big copper kettle in to heat water. He ran to their bedroom and grabbed the thick quilt from their bed, hurried back and covered her; tucking the blanket snugly around her frozen body. He rushed to their bathroom where he gathered all the towels, stopped to grab the lap blanket from the back of the sofa, then hurried back and set them all on the warm hearthstones to heat.

Her teeth were chattering so hard he was afraid she might break them, yet he was glad for it and for the fact her small body shivered so intensely. These were good signs it had not given up completely, her body was fighting to warm itself. He dropped to his knees beside her, his hand resting on her cheek as he pleaded, "Beth, Beth, Sweetheart, please Beth, please wake up. Ya gotta come back ta me, come back. Beth I need ya."

Her skin, always so white and appearing so delicate, was now completely devoid of color. The sight of that impossibly pale skin had him scared and heartsick. He lay down next to her kissing her cheek and rubbing his hand over her hair as he continued to beg, "Beth, please, please Beth wake up Sweetheart, please." His wife did not respond to his pleas.

He poured the hot water from the kettle into the belly warmer and wrapping one of the warm towels around it he slipped it under the quilt. He took the other now-warmed towels and the blanket, pulled the quilt back and tucked the towels under her arms, between her legs and lay the remainder on her chest and stomach, then covered her with the warm lap blanket. He pulled the quilt back over his wife, tucking it tightly around her to hold the heat in.

Her teeth were still chattering and her body still shivering, but he kept telling himself it was good. He prayed it was.

He'd been so consumed with warming her he'd hadn't gotten around to removing his own outdoor clothes. He quickly shed his coat, hat and gloves, even his wet pants. He did not bother to hang his things or put them away, he didn't have time for that. He simply cast all aside. When he got to the scarf he felt his breath catch. It was the scarf she'd made him and he was filled with both love for her and fear for her.

He was in a frantic state as he rushed to the cookstove and added more fuel to the firebox, then quickly went to the the kerosene heater and got it going as well. It occurred to him then, not only would her body need liquid, he needed to warm her insides too. He went back to the kitchen and partially filled a large cup with water, then added hot water from the kettle to the cup. He took a small sip, making sure it wasn't too hot.

He knelt by her side and cradled the back of her head as he lifted it from the floor. With cup in hand he let the rim touch her lower lip while he pleaded, "Beth, please Beth, try ta take a drink." He was both stunned and grateful when she did. She still hadn't opened her eyes but he was glad she'd swallowed at least some of the warm liquid.

Her teeth had eased their chattering and her body only shivered hard every minute or so. He told himself it was because her body was warmer. There was a little color coming up in her cheeks and he felt some relief as he lay her back down, tucking the quilt tightly around her once more. He knew he had to warm her all the way to the center of her small body and so he'd gotten the house excessively hot. Not too hot for her, but for him it was oppressive. He didn't worry for his own comfort though. Her recovery was all that mattered to him. He sat up and removed his shirt and his long underwear shirt, leaving only his sleeveless undergarment.

He knew a person's mind could go from hypothermia, even if their body didn't. Again, he lay down next to her and he wrapped his arm around her, his mouth to her ear when he whispered, "I love ya so much Beth. Please, ya gotta be alright, ya gotta open your eyes and say my name. Please Beth, please say my name. Let me know ya know I'm here."

He was certain that in all his years never had he said the word please more than he said it to his wife that day. He was rewarded when, in the softest voice he'd ever heard, she whispered, "Daryl."

He looked up saying a silent "thank you," before he answered, "I'm here, right here. I'ma always be right here with ya." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the coughing started.

He was up on his knees again coaxing her, "Try ta roll on your side. C'mon now, I'll help ya." Her body was wracked by the heavy coughs and tears were streaming from her eyes. He rubbed her back as he explained to her what was happening, "It's just cuz of your lungs bein' froze and now they're thawin' out. It's alright Beth, it'll stop soon." He tried to sound so confident and reassuring, he didn't want his wife to know how scared he was.

She coughed so hard and it sounded so painful, and for nearly an hour there were only brief periods of calm. Her nose ran and tears came from her eyes, and he wasn't sure if she was crying or if they were watering from the coughing. Either way it didn't matter, all he could do was hold her, speak soft words he hoped brought her comfort, and dry her tears with his kerchief.

Finally the coughing stopped and he sat her up, "Ya warm yet?"

"I think so."

"Think? Well I'ma carry ya ta bed and start takin' your clothes off ya. Check your skin an make sure ya didn't get frostbite, then we'll get your gown on."

Her throat was sore from the coughing and her body and her voice were weak, yet she resisted, "Daryl, I can walk and I can take my own clothes off."

He didn't mean to raise his voice to her but he'd been so worried and afraid, now all those emotions were getting to him and he snarled, "Dammit Beth, just lemme do what I gotta do. Don't ya think ya done enough for one day?"

She managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry."

And he whispered, "I'm sorry too." He held her in his arms like it might be the last opportunity he'd ever have to do so. He carried her to their bed and gently lay her down there. He removed her stockings, relieved to see no signs of frostbite on her toes. He took a pair of the wool socks she'd made for him and dressed her in them. While he removed the rest of her clothing, save for the long underwear, he checked her fingers and her ears. They, along with her nose, were all showing a faint pink color. He felt some confidence that she'd been spared what could be the terrible aftermath of frozen skin.

As he dressed her in the long gown, retrieved the quilt and tucked it around her, he could smell the food she'd placed in the oven. "Was ya cookin' sumthin'?"

Her voice was so raspy and weak but he heard her clearly when she answered, "Yes it's our dinner. I had not yet stoked the firebox. I meant to do that later."

The anger and frustration he felt with what the day had brought made themselves known again when he reprimanded, "If ya woulda stayed in like I told ya ta do ya coulda tended ta that stuff. Shit Beth." He took a deep breath, trying hard to tamper down his emotions and calm his voice before he continued, "Anyway, I stoked that firebox plenty and the food's been cookin'. I'll feed ya here in a little bit. Right now, shit, I don't wanna leave ya, but I gotta see ta Blackie. He's out front, he's been waitin' there a long while. I gotta care for him and the other animals. I'll check on the food when I get back in."

"Daryl I can…" She began to pull the cover back as if she would rise from the bed and help him.

That's when he snapped. It had all been too much and now she was going to act as though it were a day like any other? He didn't let her finish speaking.

There was no more tampering down of emotions for him, he was letting those emotions lead the way. His voice was raised and filled with anger when he said, "I don't wanna be gettin' after ya Beth. I don't. Ya think about this though, as scared as you musta been today I guarantee I's more scared. I don't wanna think about what the consequence would be if Blackie hadn't sensed ya there. And I don't wanna believe you'd ever take a chance like that again. Don't ya trust me enough that when I tell ya stay in the house ya stay put?!"

"Shit, you're always talkin' about obeyin' and mindin'. I never asked it of ya, it was _you_ promisin' those things. Ya know what I think about all that now? I think it was nuthin' but a load a bullshit. The most important thing I ever tell ya ta do, and ya…and ya what? Ya just say no? Fuck no? I ain't doin' what he says. I'ma do what I want? Why? Why the fuck would ya think that was a good idea? And just what the fuck do ya think would happen ta me if I's ta lose ya?" He did not apologize for his anger or his language.

She hadn't spoken. She just lay there, watching and listening as her husband said the angry words he needed to say to her. She almost wished he would punish her, she felt she deserved to be punished for what she'd put him through.

He'd been pacing the floor as he tried to get his anger under control, he wasn't succeeding and he was just about to lash out at her again, letting her know just how foolishly she'd behaved. Then he paused and looked at her. She appeared so small, so weak and fragile, and he thought how differently things might have turned out. How he could so easily have lost her.

Again he fell to his knees beside the bed and he took her in his arms. He held her so tightly and she held him just as tightly as her weakened state would allow. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and hers in his, and together they cried at the thought of all they might have lost that day.

* * *

He didn't want to leave her but his responsibilities were many. He drew back and let his fingers push the curls back from her face. In a far calmer voice he said, "I gotta see ta Blackie an the other animals now. Ya stay here in this bed and don't ya dare leave it. No matter how long I'm gone don't ya think ta come lookin' for me. Ya won't find me. Ya got any idea where ya even was out there?"

He voice was faint but she answered so positively, "I was between the house and the barn. Then I tripped."

"Ya see Beth? That there's the trouble. In a white-out ya can't tell your right from your left or up from down, everythin' looks the same. Blindin' white. Ya got no eyes ta see and no sense of direction. Just so ya know, you was at the front end of the property, just about 10 yards east a the root cellar. The opposite way a the barn."

There was alarm in her eyes and her hand went to her mouth when she whispered, "Oh my God."

"Yeah, that's right, oh my God. Now stay put."

"Yes Husband, I promise. I won't ever disobey you again, ever, not ever."

"It's probably gonna be a while 'fore I can believe that again."

He felt bad for being so harsh with her. He'd always been hopeful that never would he raise his voice to her for any reason. But the sight of her small body laying lifeless in the snow was an image he knew would haunt him forever. She needed to fully understand what the outcome could so easily have been.

His hand was on the front door handle and it was all he could do to push the lever down. He didn't want to leave her, but there was no one to do these things for him.

He whistled and Blackie came to him. The animal was smarter than most of the humans Daryl knew, and he was sure Blackie had been standing on the other side of the chicken coop where he'd be protected from the wind. He spoke to the stallion as if the animal would understand every word he was saying, "Sorry boy, this is a day you're gonna have ta take care a me. I can't see nothin', I need ya ta get ta the barn." Daryl knocked what snow and ice he could off the saddle, mounted the horse and when they'd walked for a bit he was relieved to see they were at the barn door.

There was a lot to be done but the blacksmith felt strongly that before anything else he owed Blackie his time. The animal had done everything he'd asked of him that day, and he wasn't done asking of him. Daryl took his time with the big stallion. He removed the saddle, took rags and wiped all the snow and ice he could from him. He carefully checked the animal over for any scrapes or other wounds he may have gotten. He examined his hooves and then gave him a good brushing. While he brushed he stroked a hand over the animal's coat, softly telling him over and over what a good horse he was.

He lifted the lid of a large wooden box and nestled between layers of straw, to protect them from freezing, were the apples and carrots. He fed the horse one of each, rubbed a hand along his forehead and nose, then leaned his own forehead against the horse's. "I owe ya everythin' Blackie. I owe ya my life and I owe ya Beth's."

The horse showed his love for the blacksmith by giving the only kind of hug a horse can. He carefully leaned himself into Daryl, using just enough pressure to show his affection without pushing the blacksmith off balance. As he leaned his weight on him the stallion nuzzled Daryl's neck and softly nickered. The blacksmith returned the hug wrapping an arm across the horse's neck. The exchange lasted for a few moments before the man asked the horse, "Whaddya think? Should we give a little attention ta your wife?" And the horse neighed in what Daryl was certain was agreement.

He fed all the animals and then sat on the milking stool next to Sally. He had the bucket ready under her, and as he milked her he carefully checked her udder for signs of trouble, especially mastitis. He guessed it had been about 30 hours since she'd last been milked. He was pleased to see the milk come easy and everything looked alright, but he'd be keeping a close eye on her for a while.

He would not bother to try and carry the milk bucket to the house. The milk wasn't needed that day and it would only add to the difficulty of his return to the house. He placed it in a corner thinking it would keep there just fine, and if it didn't, well there was simply nothing to be done.

He gave Blackie a handful of grain and apologized, "I gotta make ya go back in it boy. I ain't sure I can find my way home without ya." He covered the horse in the thick blanket and stuffed the hood in his coat. He wouldn't ask the horse to carry him, he would walk beside the stallion back to the cabin. "C'mon Blackie, take me home."

When they'd gotten back to the house he brushed the ice and snow off the horse's face and head. Blackie didn't like his eyes covered and the hood was modified so the horse could see. Daryl slipped the hood over Blackie's head and promised, "I'll be back out ta check on ya boy. Keep yourself under this porch as much as ya can," but he knew the horse would go wherever he was most comfortable.

Back in their home the first thing he did was check on her. She was as he'd left her, under the pile of blankets but now sound asleep. He was happy to see the color had returned to her cheeks, and he couldn't resist the temptation to run a finger along the curve of her sweet face to her jaw. He whispered, "Damn, I love ya so much. I…I…ya rattled me real bad today Beth."

He went to the kitchen and turned the spigot on hot. With all the wood he'd been burning he didn't have to wait long for warm water. He put his hands under the stream and let the heated water take the chill off his skin.

He hadn't had a bite to eat all day and whatever was in the oven smelled so good. He removed the heavy pan, lifted the cover and saw the roast and vegetables. It looked so good and he was so hungry. He was sure he could stand there and eat every bite of it straight from the pan.

What he did instead was set a cook pot on the stove and pour the drippings into it. He'd watched her make the gravy quite a few times and he hoped he could do it right.

* * *

She woke when he gently shook her shoulder, "Beth, Sweetheart. Time for ya ta eat."

"Oh. Oh my, I've been asleep a long time, haven't I?"

"Been a while. Did ya eat anythin' today?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Well ya need ta eat, it always helps healin'. Sit up there and I'll help ya."

"I'm going to eat my meal in the bed?"

"Yeah ya are."

"But Daryl I…" She stopped herself, she'd almost done it again. She was resolute she would not question her husband on this day. "Thank you, Daryl. This is so thoughtful, and oh my goodness just look, you made gravy.'

"I'm sure it ain't as good as yours but it's the best I could manage.'

"I'm sure it will be the best gravy I've ever had."

She sat up and he propped their bed pillows behind her, then lay the dishtowel across her lap before handing her the plate. He sat on the edge of the bed with his own dinner plate in his lap and took her hand. He said the blessing concluding with, "Thank ya God for sparin' my hardheaded wife today and leavin' her here for me ta care for." They smiled at each other and for the first time that day he relaxed. "I'm so hungry I could eat one a them elephants over there in Africa."

She smiled and said, "I'm not sure I could eat an entire elephant but maybe a beef."

* * *

After their dinner he straighten up the kitchen, checked on Blackie and then took the kerosene heater and placed it in front of the bathroom door. While the room heated he went for her. This time when he scooped her up in his arms she did not protest. She did not tell him she could walk herself.

He set her on her feet next to the tub and turned the spigot on. While their bath filled he removed his clothes and then hers, telling her, "A warm bath will help get ya thawed out all the way ta your center." He stepped in the tub, slid down and reached for her hands, "C'mon now, and just go slow, be careful."

She slipped her body between his legs, her back resting on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her curls while he thanked God for letting him hold her again.

For a while they just lay there, enjoying the warm water and each other. He thought she may have fallen asleep again, but his wife never stopped surprising him. That night was no exception. She rubbed her palm lightly on his thigh and whispered, "If you want to...well you know, well we can. I'm willing."

He set a crooked finger beside her chin, coaxing her to turn her head and look at him when he answered, "Beth you're crazy. I think ya know I always want that with ya, but shit girl, ya almost just left this world. You're still weak an you're gonna be for a while. We'll catch up on that stuff when you're better."

"Oh thank goodness, I really didn't think I had the strength but I was disinclined to refuse you." She twisted her body around enough to rest her head on his chest when she whispered, "Thank you for saving me today and for being so forgiving of your wife."

He smiled, stroking a hand along her back when he said, "Never been bored bein' married ta you Mrs. Dixon."

* * *

He dried her body and dressed her in her nightclothes before he took the time to dry himself. He carried her to their bed, covered her and then slipped his long underwear on. "Be right back," he said as he left the room. He checked on Blackie and satisfied the horse was doing fine, he returned to their room and crawled in bed next to her.

She was cradled in his arms, her head nestled against his chest when he told her, "I'm sorry if I was mean to ya today, and I apologize for all the cussin' I done. But damn girl, darn girl, I always thought I wasn't scared a nuthin'. Today I found out just how scared I am a losin' you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, everything you said was the truth and I deserved the tongue lashing and far worse. I'm so sorry husband. I know you have trouble believing me, but I promise I will never disobey you again." She paused, smiling to herself when told him, "I will say I heard more colorful language today than I have heard in my whole life." Then she kissed his chest and whispered, "I love you so much Daryl."

"I love you too Beth, I just didn't know takin' care of ya was gonna be so damn, so darn much work."

They quietly laughed at his words and their laughter seemed to carry away all the heaviness they'd been feeling. He pulled her closer, her small arm wrapped around his waist more tightly, and together they slept.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a harrowing experience for both of them. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment / review. Next chapter will find our couple still snowed in when a friend brings tragic news. We'll also see spring spring forth and all the many changes that will bring. I hope to see you back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. Daryl managed to bring Beth back and it seems all is well. He got a little snappy there, but I think we all understood and forgave him. We pick it up the next morning, and then fast forward a little to spring in the mountains. Before the chapter ends our couple is going on an adventure that just might change their lives! I hope you enjoy! Oops! I know I said there would be a loss this chapter, and I did have it in here. It just didn't flow right with the rest of the chapter. After giving it a lot of thought I cut it. It may very well show up later.

00

Monday morning came and he woke feeling hopeful the day would be a good one. His arms were wrapped around her and he was glad to note she felt warm. He sensed her soft breaths on his chest and everything was so comforting he didn't rush to get up. He lay there a few extra minutes holding on tightly to all he'd come so close to losing.

He knew her health would continue to be fragile for many days. Her body would require lots of extra sleep as her organs worked hard to recover. She would be especially susceptible to pneumonia; or her heart might even stop working right. No matter how stubborn she may try to be, he would make certain she drank plenty of water, stayed warm and did not put further strain on her body.

He wasn't the kind to lay off work, working hard was just natural to him. It was what he did. But for the first time in his life he was glad he didn't have to go. He didn't want to leave her there alone. He was grateful they were snowed in. He was even grateful for the wind that still blew so hard it sometimes felt like it was shaking the house. For at least the first two days of the week he'd be justified in staying home with her.

The smithy wasn't worried about the business. It was locked up tight and he had all the horses there at home in the barn. His customers wouldn't miss him. No one was going to take a chance going out in this weather for anything short of a major emergency. Major emergencies didn't usually require the skills of a blacksmith. They were more likely to be Doc Carson's worry.

He wasn't concerned for Virgil trying to get to town either. Before leaving his brother's home Sunday morning Daryl had been firm with his nephew, he was not to attempt to go to the shop until the blacksmith himself came to take him. He also knew full well Virgil's Daddy would not let his boy leave if there was any hint of danger.

Merle would be home too; the mine would be shut down. The company had been in this country long enough to be aware, sometimes men simply couldn't get to work and it was best not to encourage them to try.

Merle's leg wasn't broken but it was badly banged up and bruised. Daryl was glad his brother would be forced to let it heal a while, at least for a couple of days. He smiled thinking about how cantankerous and hard to live with Merle was going to be with an injured leg and no work. Then he smiled even more broadly at the thought of how, when Karen had had all she could take of him, she'd set him straight real quick.

He kissed Beth's blonde hair before carefully slipping from the bed. He stoked the fires, got the coffee going on the stove and water in the kettle for her tea.

Her voice was so faint he almost didn't hear her when she called his name. He hurried to wife and that's when he knew the ordeal had hit her especially hard. "I need to use the bathroom Daryl, but I'm not sure I can get there on my own."

His arms reached out for her and he took her in them, lifting her from their bed and kissing her forehead he reassured her, "I got ya Sweetheart, I always will."

* * *

He'd made her breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up all the disarray from the day before. He finally took a minute to stand and look out the window and onto a world that was now completely white. The morning sun had broken through a gray sky, and when it hit the white snow just right it sparkled as if it had been sprinkled with diamonds.

He knew more snow would come, but for now the visibility was much better. He'd be able to get Blackie out of the weather and into the shelter of the barn.

He explained to her, "I gotta care for the animals and I need ta get Blackie inside and make sure he's alright. Now that the snow is easin' it's likely gonna get even colder for a while." He pulled the covers up around her and his voice took on a stern tone when he said, "Don't ya try an get up now. Ya don't need ta be fallin'. I'll be back in soon."

Saturday night, when the weather had first started to turn worse, he'd put fresh straw in the coop and made sure there was water and feed. He hoped the birds had been smart enough to stay put inside. He hadn't checked on them since. Before he and Blackie walked back to the barn that's where he headed, to check the coop.

The chickens were huddled close, he was glad to see only one had been lost to the cold, and he was happily surprised to find three eggs. He added fresh straw, fresh water and gave them their feed. Not one to neglect his animals he apologized, "Sorry I ain't been around. I'll check on ya later."

He and Blackie went to the barn and he cared for and fed the big horse before tending to the others or milking Sally. Blackie was just fine, but the Smithy knew the horse needed extra food after being in the cold so long.

Once the animals were cared for he had a plan to shovel a path from the house to the barn, another to the chicken yard, and one to the root cellar. But all that would have to wait until he had checked on and spent time with his wife.

She was still quite weak, but after lying in bed so long she was also restless. He carried her to the chair by the fire, got the stool for her feet and covered her with a blanket. He got her books and he got her knitting and embroidery, and he set all on the table next to her. He fixed her hot tea and every hour he made her drink a cup of water.

He was happy to care for her, happy to be there with her, happy to have another day with her. He'd come so close to losing her. Still the blacksmith was not one to be idle. He sat across from her passing the time cleaning his guns, and when that was done he studied his irrigation plans and read some articles Eugene had loaned him. Through it all he watched her, knowing he'd never stop being grateful she was still there with him.

He got up from his chair, went to his desk and set the papers from Eugene there. He had every intention of going back to his chair and writing down some notes, but he looked at her and she smiled so faintly. He went to her, dropping to his knees while his arms wrapped around her and he rested his head in her lap.

She ran her open hand softly and slowly across his forehead and back through his hair, every once in a while tucking a loose strand of the hair behind his ear. He stared at the fire, letting it and the feel of his wife comfort him. His voice was hoarse with emotion when he softly spoke, "I love ya so much Beth, you're my life. You're everythin' ta me."

00

The first real taste of Spring arrived in early April. The sun was so bright that although it was not particularly warm, it looked and felt as if it was. The snow began to melt rapidly and in most ways it was a happy sight to see. The sagebrush buttercups were all abloom with their small yellow flowers, and the sight gave Beth the feeling just as Daryl had described. It was like the earth was reawakening, everything was coming back to life.

The warmer temperatures and the rapid melt off of snow brought a new annoyance with it as well, mud.

The mud was often more challenging to get around in than the snow. It was especially difficult in the early morning hours when the cold of night had turned the remains of the snow, the water, and the mud into ice. And just as it seemed spring was finally there to stay, it would begin to snow again. As she so often did, she marveled at Daryl and how he let nothing stop him.

This small turn in the weather had her husband working many more hours in his efforts to make up for time lost to winter. His day started long before first sun and he never let up on himself until long after sundown. She didn't question him, she knew he would not welcome her suggestions that he rest or even slow down. He had his sights set on getting trees down.

It wasn't just timber for building logs they were taking down. During this time, with the land still frozen, the Dixon brothers were taking care of the other needs they would have. Along with the building logs they were cutting timber for heating and timber for fencing.

The shop was busy but much of the work was ferrier work. Folks who didn't use their horses in the winter removed the shoes. Come spring there was always plenty of work trimming hooves and hot shodding those horses. The blacksmith was grateful that Virgil was fully capable of doing the bulk of the ferrier work. That freed him up to work on the land.

The blacksmith had set a routine for himself of working in the shop from six in the morning until ten in the morning. During those hours he tried to complete all the tasks Virgil couldn't do on his own, while also teaching the young man the skills to do those jobs in the future. From the shop he went straight to the claim and worked until last light, before going home to his chores.

He didn't complain. It wasn't his nature. The only trouble he could see with any of it was how much he missed Beth, and the guilt he felt for leaving her home alone so much. One Monday afternoon in mid-April an idea came to him, it caused him to smile and he was anxious to get home and ask her if she'd consent.

They held hands while he said the blessing, and they sat close together to share dinner. He filled their plates with the fried rabbit and cornbread dressing she'd made, green beans and biscuits. He waited until they'd each had a few bites then he asked, "Beth, Sweetheart, I don't know if you remember me tellin' ya. Back in the early fall when I went huntin', I had ta leave a lotta stuff stashed away in the dugout. I need ta see about that stuff and make sure it's alright and ready ta go for this comin' fall."

She tried not to let him see how sad she was at the thought of him leaving her. She tried to be so matter-of-fact when she asked "When will you go?"

"I's thinkin' that a lotta a the snow oughta be melted off up there by late May. I's plannin' I could go over your birthday. It's comin' up third week in May, right?"

He would be gone for her birthday? The very thought of that hurt, but she didn't protest. He worked so hard and she was not going to argue with him about such selfish things, "If that's what you think is best."

"What I think is best is that you come with me. Would ya be willin'?"

She'd never considered he might take her up the mountain. Just the thought had her both excited and a little frightened. "Really? You think I'm capable of making such a trip?"

"Well sure I think ya could. You're healed now and you're strong. You can ride, you can shoot and ya ain't a bad tracker. Only thing is, ya can't ride Ginger. I wouldn't put that on her in her condition, it's too steep a climb. You'd hafta ride Buck and we'd take a third horse ta pack, maybe two."

"I would gladly go with you. It will be the most unusual and exciting birthday of my life!"

That night they made their plan and they became quite anxious to make the trip together, but it would have to wait a few weeks.

* * *

Spring of 1882 brought many changes to Heavenly.

That Sunday Eastman turned the pulpit over to Ezekiel King long enough for him to tell the congregation, "The Mining Company has approved your petition for a lending library in Heavenly. A construction crew from the mine has been chosen by the supervisor, and building materials have been ordered. Building should begin in three weeks."

Gasps were heard among the people and he smiled at the excitement in the air as he continued, "Now it won't be large, but it will be stocked with the classics for both children and adults. There will even be a brand new set of the Encyclopedia Britannica and a copy of Webster's Dictionary." The congregation began to applaud the news and there was even a whistle or two, then he added, "A librarian is being sent as well. A woman educated in that field."

Daryl Dixon supposed it was a real nice and generous thing, but all the blacksmith really cared about was how happy the news made his pretty wife.

Besides the sage in bloom, the spring had something else blooming in Heavenly, love was in the air. It wasn't all new flirtations and new love, there was also the rekindling of a once dying romance.

His shop being located where it was, there in the center of town, he couldn't help but see something was going on with Dr. Eugene Porter. The blacksmith said nothing to anyone. It wasn't his business and he wasn't one to start gossip. Still it made him smile and speculate to himself. Eugene Porter had suddenly taken quite an interest in the saloon. He'd begun visiting the establishment no less than twice daily. Ever since Rosita Espinoza began her employment there.

Thursday rolled around and early that morning Andrea stopped to see the smithy, looking to have the bar and kitchen knives sharpened. Virgil was out at the corral tending the horses so she took her opportunity to bring it up to Daryl. "Smithy, have you noticed ever since Rosita came to work for me that strange man, Dr. Eugene Porter, has begun to visit my establishment no less than two times each day? Prior to her coming to work for me, I barely recall ever having seen the man."

Daryl kept his thoughts to himself, he simply shrugged his shoulders in response and she laughed, "Oh Smithy, you do have a way of keeping your trap shut. Anyway, he has not offered to pay for time with Rosita, and I know you know what I mean by that. He mostly just sits there and moons over her. I can't decide if it's sweet or if it's scary."

The smithy did chime in on that, "I'm pretty sure he's harmless, 'cept he might talk her ta death."

It wasn't but a few days following that conversation the stagecoach brought two women to Heavenly. One of those women was a tall slim brunette who happened to be the sister of Merna.

He hadn't particularly desired to, but just two weeks prior Daryl had heard from Jim all about Merna's sister. The story went that her suitor had convinced her to run away with him to Chicago, where he promised he would marry her. After only one short week, and after her agreeing to lay with him following his promise of marriage, she had awakened one morning to find the bed cold. The scoundrel had sneaked off, leaving nothing but a ten-dollar bill behind.

This sister of Merna's, a woman by the name of Sherry, would be coming to stay with Merna, Jim and Baby Jim while her broken heart and wounded pride healed.

It started up the very day Sherry arrived. He could not recall ever having seen the man visit the store, but now Smithy noticed the barman, Dwight, needed to make a purchase at the general store every day. Sometimes twice a day. It made the blacksmith smile, it wasn't so long ago he'd been paying regular visits there himself.

It was no time at all before the whole town had noticed the very same thing. Bets were on at the saloon that, despite the serious amount of attention being given her by many of Heavenly's male population, it would be the barman that the storekeeper's sister would marry come summer.

The second woman was a pretty blonde named Amber. She was the new librarian. She'd taken up residence at the hotel until such time as the company found her a more permanent arrangement.

There was much joking among the men of Heavenly that the pretty blonde did not look like the librarian type, her being far too fetching for such an intellectual profession. But it seems that indeed that was just the type she was. However, her attractiveness was not the reason for the latest gossip buzzing through town. It had to do with the fact the woman seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time at the bank. They could think of no logical reason the woman would need to visit the bank on a daily basis. Speculation was running high that the librarian was there to visit the banker, Milton Mamet.

The idea of such a pairing had the men of Heavenly, and the women too, wondering why in the world such a lovely lady would be interested in the affections of a man so serious that he appeared to be quite dour. And when their women were out of earshot the men chuckled among themselves as they speculated that Milton Mamet was most probably ill-equipped to handle the needs of such a woman in the bedroom.

The blacksmith took all the talk for what it was, jealousy.

There was another attraction the blacksmith saw quite clearly. Someone else seemed to need to stop at the general store every day. Sophia Peletier was there each day after school. She would pause at the door and glance over toward the shop, and Daryl saw his nephew glance back. They would share a look and a nod, and all the blacksmith could do was be grateful it was only a look they were sharing.

Beth made a point to get to town twice a week. Her friend was in need and she, Merna, Olivia and even Andrea, made every effort to spend as much time as possible with Lori Grimes.

Ever since winter fury set in so hard that March, Lori had been in ill-health. Dr. Carson ordered complete bed rest until sometime after the birth of her child.

The sheriff took the news particularly hard. He knew he'd been cold and remote toward his wife, and now she was so weak and fragile. The first thing Rick did was seek the help of the blacksmith. He wanted their bed moved from upstairs and placed in the living room, near the fire where she would stay warm.

While the sheriff worked the women of Heavenly did what they could to help. They cooked meals and they tidied the house. They bathed Lori and saw to it that Carl's needs were met. It was a hardship for many, but it brought about something to be delighted and grateful for.

For so long Rick just could not find it in his heart to forgive Lori for straying. Of course no one would argue he had every right to be angry, or to even cast her aside completely. But now with her so frail, the sheriff felt a large measure of guilt. He was sure his indifference and distant treatment of her had added to his wife's distress.

The thought of the losses that may very well come caused him not only sadness and guilt, but they made him realize he was still very much in love with Lori. In her time of illness and need, he found his way clear to put thoughts of her indiscretions aside. Once again Rick Grimes became the loving and attentive husband he'd been. He began to speak tenderly of the baby that was coming, and the words he used were, "my child." It appeared he was fully ready to accept the baby as such. Now the people of Heavenly could only pray that Lori's health did not worsen, that she would survive childbirth and the baby would be born plump and with strong healthy lungs.

00

The blacksmith was filled with his own feelings of love that late spring. He'd been missing Beth so much. He hated working all the long hours and being away from her, but he felt it necessary in order to be certain the improvements on the land would be made within the allotted time. Still he would manage to take these few days with her, just the two of them. The sun wasn't yet up as he packed the horses for their trip up the mountain.

Taking this trip would have set him back four days, but him and Merle made a decision. They hired Tyrese to cut trees for two days. Although they did not like to have to pay for help, it was necessary. Daryl needed to return to camp and check on the equipment left behind. Come fall and time for the hunt and he'd have to stay up in camp for possibly as long as week. The family needed the meat and depended on his success. The decision was quickly reached.

The horses were ready and he led them to the house. She was standing on the porch, excited and ready to start on their adventure.

He smiled at the sight of her, dressed in her boy clothes with her hair in braids. He was in shirt-sleeves yet she wore her winter coat and a scarf around her neck. He might have worried about her being up on the mountain where it was even colder, but he had an idea how he was going to keep her warm.

All was ready and they were both smiling when he gave her a leg up on the horse. "Ya get tired or that sweet little bottom a yours starts ta get sore, ya lemme know. It's a long ride, but we'll make some stops along the way." Never did he stop when he made the trip alone. Only if he had to relieve himself or a horse strayed from the string, but this trip was different.

Having her with him had him planning to make at least four stops, one of them being a good amount of time, enough time for them to have lunch. Never did he eat a meal until he reached camp, but he was with Beth and he would not consider allowing his wife to go hungry.

He had the spot in mind where they'd stop for their meal. It was just about the halfway mark, but that wasn't why. He was thinking of her and how much she'd enjoy seeing it. It was a beautiful little meadow and this time of year the wildflowers would be in full bloom.

"Whoa boy," he called to Blackie, and when Blackie stopped the other horses followed the stallion's lead. "How's this look Beth, like a nice spot ta have our lunch?" There were still patches of snow here and there, but just as he'd hoped the wildflowers were in full bloom.

"Oh my Daryl, it's so beautiful." It was her smile that he found beautiful.

He helped her from the horse, grabbed the blanket from the pack and lay it under a tree. "You sit, I'll get the lunch." He retrieved it from Blackie's saddlebag and they sat on the blanket together. While they enjoyed their meal of brown bread, cold venison roast, and apples, the horses enjoyed the fresh sweet meadow grass.

After lunch he couldn't resist laying her down on the blanket. He was propped on an elbow, looking down at her and he smiled, "Damn, darn, I'd like ta have some romance with ya right now Mrs. Dixon, but shit, shoot we need ta get up that mountain." He spoke the words, but he couldn't help himself from leaning in for a long wet kiss, while he let his hand glide over her breast and inside her thigh.

He propped himself back up and smiled, "If I don't quit this lovin' right now we'll be spendin' the night here." He stood and reached a hand out to her, helping her to her feet, while with his other he pushed down on the front of his trousers. He smiled and teased her, "Ya done sumthin' ta me girl." There was a time those words would have left her mortified, but now they only made her giggle.

It was a long ride but she loved every moment of it. She'd never been in such rough and rugged country and she found it so beautiful. "I see why you love to come up here Daryl, it's the prettiest place I've ever seen.

When they reached camp she insisted on helping him remove the packs and saddles from the horses. They brushed and walked the animals, let them have a little water, and once they'd cooled down they would let them have a little more. Along with their treats of grain and apples.

He set a cast iron pot on a tripod over an open fire and the stew they'd brought for dinner was warming. In the meantime he'd gotten everything from the dugout and they carefully examined it all. "That's the good thing about livin' in dry mountain air, stuff don't rust or stay damp. I'm thinkin' I oughta just go on and leave it up here. Why make the horses carry it back down the mountain, then carry it back up again come fall?"

She'd been so curious about the dugout, she was happy to see it wasn't scary like she'd feared it might be. It was roomy, they could even stand in it. The ground they would sleep on was smooth, and she thought as long as he was there with her it would be a fine place to spend the night.

They sat by the warm fire and enjoyed their stew, and by the time they finished their meal the sun was rapidly dipping behind the mountain. He hurried to get water from the lake and warmed some to do their dishes, which they did by the light of the fire and the lantern.

The horses were fed and settled in for the night. The food was up in the tree so as not to attract bears, and the sky was dark. He picked up the lantern in one hand, took her hand in the other and said, "C'mon, let's get inside."

At the entrance to the dugout he paused and kissed her, "I got a feelin' this is gonna be a special night."

He had the blankets neatly laid out for them and she watched as he removed his shirt, then his shoes and trousers, then smiling he said, "C'mon, I'll help ya get outta them clothes."

"Daryl, are you sure? Am I to sleep in the cold and the wild without clothes?" He'd told her not to bother bringing her gown and now she was confused.

"You can put em back on later if ya want, but I'm hopin' ya won't need em at all. Hopin' I can keep ya warm all night long."

She felt the color rise from her neck to her ears, while he'd already begun to loosen her buttons. He lay their clothes in the corner and then he looked at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. The cool night air and the look in his eyes already had her nipples hard. He reached out and rubbed the back of his finger along one of the taut little nubs and smiled, "C'mon, let's get ya under the covers. We'll see if I can't get ya warm like I promised."

She slipped between the blankets, him right behind her. He placed his finger just under her chin, nudging her face upward as he whispered, "C'mere and lemme kiss ya Beth."

She scooted closer and they kissed while his hand softly glided up and down along the curve of her body. The kiss ended, but his hand still stroked her body as he smiled and asked, "Ya like it up here?"

"I do Daryl, it's so lovely, the flowers, oh my it's like a carpet of them. I can see why you enjoy spending time here."

"It's what livin' in the high country is all about. Escapin' up in the mountains and enjoyin' all the beauty and the quiet here. I'm so glad you agreed ta come with me. If ya like, we can fish tomorrow."

"I would. I would love that. Especially if you were the one to put the worm on my hook, and of course clean any fish we might catch."

She made him laugh and he answered, "It's why ya married me, ain't it?" She didn't get to answer, he was already kissing her again.

His hand had moved a little, now rubbing her bottom and up along her back, while his lips traveled to her delicate throat where he softly kissed and sucked her pale skin. She moved her bottom closer to him and he moved his mouth along her shoulders. He continued slowly kissing his way down her body, taking his time to linger and enjoy the sweet fragrance and soft white skin of her décolletage, before taking her breast fully into his mouth.

He loved the roundness and the small size of her bosom. More than once he'd teased her that her breasts were made to fit perfectly in his mouth. For him it was the truth, but mostly he liked saying it because of the way it made her turn bright red.

He could tell by the way her body began to move that she was becoming more aroused and he moved his hand to her mound. He rubbed his palm over it, slowly increasing the pressure, and when she softly moaned, "mm Daryl," he let his finger slip inside her warmth.

He didn't expect it, but he liked it when her slim fingers wrapped around his manhood and she imitated his movements. When he stroked his finger inside her, she stroked him. She was making noises, like a humming coming from deep in her throat and he was groaning as he enjoyed touching her and her touching him.

He trailed kisses down her tummy until his mouth reached her mound and he gently nibbled at the rise of it and her soft blonde curls. His mouth knew the way and it soon found itself between her legs, his tongue licking on that little bump while his fingers kept a steady pace inside her. Her knees were up and she had a firm grip on his hair as if holding him in place, while her own body squirmed and her hips rose. He laid an arm across her hips, but it wasn't long before that hand had moved to tease her hard little nipples and he could hold out no longer.

He seemed to glide as his body made it's way along hers, until they were face to face. He kissed her tenderly as he guided his manhood into her warmth and they moaned in pleasure as their bodies became one. They were soon moving in sync, his strokes matching the pumping motion of her hips. He buried his face in the soft slope of her neck and his voice was thick with pleasure when he told her, "I love ya sweet wife."

Her voice was just as low and hoarse when she whispered back, "I love you my husband," while her fingers dug into his back and her body trembled.

He slipped his hand between them and he teased the little bump, whiled his tongue flicked at her nipple and he thrust himself deeper into her. Her body quivered, and she felt the heat rise from somewhere deep within her, sure she would shake apart from the pleasure her husband gave her.

She began to lose herself completely, moaning as she softly called his name and her body gave an almost violent shudder. His body responded to hers as he began pumping even faster and harder, and this night when he lost himself he did not pull away. He spilled his seed inside her.

00

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring has sprung in Heavenly and there's so much going on. Please leave a comment / review. If you get a chance, visit my tumblr story blog A Place Called Heavenly, there are some very cool "country" pics.  
> Next chapter Shawn will be arriving in Heavenly and he won't be alone.  
> Hub and I are heading out on our own adventure but I'll be posting next Friday - I just have no idea what time of day that may be :) Until then, I wish all who celebrate a Very Happy Easter! I love ya large and appreciate you so much! xo gneebee


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much! We begin this chapter with some exciting news, then brother Shawn rides in on the stagecoach, we go to a barn dance where our couple observes many interesting behaviors, and...well...Enjoy!

00

It was nearing the end of June and the day happened to be her husband's twenty-sixth birthday. That's when it started.

She woke feeling a bit queasy but certain once she got up and had a little food on her tummy she would be just fine. As she rose from their bed the nausea got worse and she hurried to the bathroom, praying she'd get there before it was too late.

He was right behind her and suspected what it was. He hated to see her sick, but he was hoping he was right about the cause of her distress. When she knelt in front of the toilet, he knelt next to her and tried his best to comfort his wife, rubbing her back and telling her over and over how much he loved her and how bad he felt that she was sick. It was the truth, yet he couldn't help feeling a little bit happy and excited.

When the sickness finally subsided she sat back, resting her bottom on the heels of her feet. She shook her head in confusion, looked at him and said, "I don't know what in the world could be the matter. I didn't have any strange foods to eat and I was fine when we went to bed."

He cupped her face in his hands and he couldn't help but smile as he shrugged and said, "I think it's happened Beth. Just like I hoped it would. I think you're gonna have a baby."

In spite of how bad she was feeling her own smile spread from ear to ear when she responded excitedly, "Oh my gosh, of course you're right. When my poor sister in law was expecting her youngest girl she was sick every day for two months."

They hugged and they laughed and he stated the obvious, "It ain't like I been bein' careful about…ya know, or like ya asked me ta be. I's hopin' for this Beth."

Her cheeks were pink when she answered back, "I was hoping too."

He helped her to her feet, stood by her as she freshened up, and then insisted she sit in her chair while he made them breakfast. She told him that wasn't fair, it was his birthday and she should be making him breakfast. He just smiled and said, "Happy Birthday ta me then, best one I ever had." She knew she couldn't change his mind about cooking, her husband got stubborn about such things and there was no point in arguing with him.

When he asked what she'd like she shook her head, "Thank you, but Daryl, I can't eat anything."

"Ya gotta eat, ya got a baby." He protested.

Once again she knew it would do her no good to argue with him. She smiled and agreed, "Well maybe just bread then," and so he wouldn't persist she added, "I'll eat more when my tummy settles."

They sat at the table talking excitedly about having their first child. What if it was a boy? What if it was a girl? By the time they were done with the meal they laughed about how they had already plotted out the child's entire life. Daryl's hand lay on hers when he smiled and said, "Well now that we got it all figured out, I guess we just gotta hope he or she don't have any plans a their own."

They also agreed they would tell only Merle's family for three month's time, until they were sure the pregnancy would hold.

He helped her from the chair and took her in his arms, kissed her and with a mischievous grin said, "I got one more birthday present in mind, kind of more a birthday celebration I s'pose…" then picked his wife up in his arms and carried her to their bed.

00

It was a tradition and one that the people of Heavenly looked forward to every year. The last Saturday in July the Monroe's would host a barn dance at their ranch. Reg and Deanna would cook an entire beef and the women would all arrive bearing side dishes and desserts to share. There were barrels of homemade beer, and if you knew where to look, bottles of whiskey. There would be a wooden dance floor under a tarp where party goers of all ages would dance and sing along to the music of mouth harps, banjos, guitars and fiddles.

The Monroe's saw it as a wonderful opportunity to not only get together with their fellow ranchers, but for all the people of Heavenly to come together. It was perfect timing, the party took place between the calving and branding work of spring, and what was always a busy August. August was when haying would began, ranchers would be too busy to visit with one another, and all residents of Heavenly would be beginning their winter preparations.

Beth had not attended the big barn dance her first July in Heavenly. She'd been far too shy. She didn't know anyone and just the thought of the big crowd of strangers made her tummy uneasy. This year she couldn't wait. She would be accompanied by her husband and his family, and it would be the day after her brother arrived in Heavenly. A perfect occasion to introduce him to her friends and to show him how warm and wonderful life in the mountains could be.

* * *

It had caused them a bit of unhappiness, not with each other, it was because the situation just didn't feel quite right.

Daryl had always felt pride in his home. He'd done much of the building by himself and he believed he'd furnished it quite nicely with things he'd been fortunate to find in Billings. He even installed modern plumbing and he knew his outbuildings were top-notch. Since marrying Beth he'd acquired a piano for her, and she had fixed the place up real pretty with curtains and such.

Yet he worried it may not be up to her family's standards. He was aware she'd grown up in a big house filled with fancy furnishings and dishware, and that her family's property sat on acre upon acre of good farmland. Maybe his house would be just the first in a long list of ways he didn't quite measure up.

What reinforced those feelings was when Shawn Greene declined an invitation they extended him to stay in their home. It was their belief that families are supposed to stay together, but in his last correspondence her brother had insisted, he did not wish to be a burden to Daryl and Beth. He would stay at the hotel.

Her husband's response to the letter hurt her heart, "He's probably worried our place ain't fit ta stay in."

Her brow furrowed and she got after him a little bit, "Daryl, of course he doesn't think that. He knows better. I've described our home to him in my letters." She took a breath and calmed herself as she reached for his hand, and smiled when she reminded him, "He just doesn't want his visit to be an imposition on us. Keep in mind Husband, I love you and I love this house. I feel blessed to live here with you. That's what matters, nothing else."

* * *

She and her husband were there to meet the coach Friday afternoon. She was so excited and so nervous that she wasn't able to eat much breakfast that morning, and had only managed an apple for lunch. Standing there now she felt a bit lightheaded and her already often-queasy tummy was out of sorts.

Their first sign the coach was approaching was a cloud of far off dust. They exchanged nervous smiles, and she was full of emotion at the thought she would soon see her brother. It had been a year since she'd seen and spoken to anyone in her family, and although she was wonderfully happy in her life with Daryl, she missed her family. She held tightly to her husband's arm as she watched the dust cloud get closer and closer.

Her husband was filled with his own emotions. The blacksmith was not a man to seek out another man's approval, but because he knew it was important to his wife that her husband and her brother were on good terms, he did indeed seek to prove himself to Shawn Greene. He hoped there would not be family conflict, especially now that his wife was with child. Under no circumstance did he want Beth to feel troubled or anxious. He didn't let his wife see his nervousness and concern though, her husband simply stood by her side, strong and tall.

He was sure it was not possible for her to grip him any more tightly. He didn't mind, he liked it when she held onto his arm for strength. They stood together on the wooden sidewalk and watched the coach come to a stop in front of them.

The driver climbed down from his seat, opened the door and helped a woman down first. The woman called loudly, "Bethie!" And hurried toward them.

It was a shock and Beth felt her legs go out from under her, while her husband felt her grip suddenly weaken and her body slip away from him. He did not let her fall, he quickly scooped her up in his arms, then looked quizzically at the woman who had called Beth's name. Who was she?

The question didn't go unanswered for long. The woman smiled at his wife still there in his arms and now coming to. With a hand on her hip and a sassy smile on her face she stated, "You must be the husband. I'm the sister, Maggie."

By then Shawn Greene was standing with them, but before the blacksmith greeted her sister or her brother he first looked to his wife with concern and asked, "Ya okay now Beth? Ya want me ta carry ya or you wanna walk?"

"I'm fine, please put me down. I can walk. Thank you Daryl."

Her sister said, "Oh sweet little Beth, she's always been such the delicate one."

Even though her husband often thought of her that way himself, he did not let the statement go unchallenged, "She might appear ta be delicate but she ain't, she's strong. Even she don't know how strong she is."

Her brother had been paying close attention, not missing any of the exchange. Although he was not yet certain how he felt about this rough looking man his baby sister had wed, he did give him credit for having concern for Beth, as well as fast reflexes and for speaking his mind.

* * *

The hotel was just a block and a half down the street. Her brother carried his own valise and Daryl carried Maggie's, but he also kept an arm firmly around his wife's waist. In a loud whisper she assured him, "Daryl I'm fine. I promise it won't happen again."

There was worry in his eyes and a sternness in his tone when he loudly whispered in return, "I ain't takin' any chances on ya gettin' hurt, ya know that," but his tone quickly turned soft and loving when he added, "Please Beth, ya know how I worry about ya."

Her brother and sister gave each other a knowing look, their baby sister's rough-looking husband had a very tender way with Beth.

As they strolled toward the hotel Daryl spotted the deputy standing in front of the sheriff's office, just up ahead. He also noticed the small smirk on the man's face as they walked that way, and he had a pretty good idea just what Abraham Ford might be looking at. He couldn't simply walk the group passed the big redhead, that would seem odd and quite rude. Especially after the deputy tipped his hat and said, "Afternoon folks."

The small group stopped and Daryl introduced the man to Beth's family. He was sure Ford had not even noticed Shawn, or Beth or himself. Abraham's eyes never strayed from Maggie Greene. But then, Maggie Greene's eyes never strayed from the deputy. Oh shit, thought the blacksmith. What kind of trouble has come to Heavenly now?

Once their belongings were secured at the hotel, Daryl helped Beth in the wagon while Shawn assisted Maggie, and they headed to Daryl's and Beth's home for a family dinner.

His wife had the roast cooking slowly in the oven since late morning, all that was left to do was to make the biscuits. While the ladies saw to that, Daryl showed her brother the property.

As they walked he spoke, "I started out with this eleven acres and I own it free n clear." He then told Shawn Greene the story of buying the business, the land and the foundation for a home back when he was 18.

"That's quite an undertaking for someone just 18 Daryl," Her brother seemed impressed.

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah, I'd been workin' there since I's 10, so it seemed ta me like a natural step."

Her brother remarked, "That must have been very difficult to work a busy and demanding job while still attending school."

Daryl didn't think a thing of replying, "Oh I didn't go ta school. I just went the one year. I quit when I got the full-time apprenticeship."

"You only attended one year of schooling?"

That's when Daryl thought about the company he was in and how that may not sound right to Shawn Greene. "Well it wasn't like I wasn't gettin' any schoolin' at all. I was. I's livin' with my brother and his wife and my sister in law was a school marm. She helped me keep up my studies after work at night."

"I see, well you're certainly an enterprising man Daryl."

He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so he just moved along and showed Shawn the barn, the shop and even the coop and the root cellar. Then he made what he felt was as an important pledge, "I promise ya Beth ain't ever gonna go without and I damn sure ain't lettin' her go hungry. I keep us well-stocked in food and I'd starve ta death myself before I'd let her miss a meal."

Her brother simply nodded and said, "That's very noble of you, but it doesn't seem it will be necessary."

Shawn Greene had been studying the man, listening carefully to everything he said and watching everything he did closely. He'd always assumed his baby sister would end up living a quiet, genteel life as the spouse of a doctor, banker or perhaps even a preacher. Never could he have predicted she would marry an uneducated man and end up living the life of a pioneer, in a sort of nowhere-land high in the mountains. He most certainly could have never imagined his sweet Beth would willingly, and quite rebelliously, marry a man such as Daryl Dixon.

But in just this little time he'd spent walking the land with his brother in law, Shawn thought he now knew exactly what his baby sister saw in the man. He was obviously strong and hardworking, but even more obvious was his complete devotion to her. Taking care of Beth and her needs would always be the most important thing in the world to Daryl Dixon, and that endeared him to Shawn Greene.

Her brother also understood that just because Daryl Dixon lacked education did not mean he lacked intelligence. Shawn was quite impressed with his business sense as well as his plan to develop a ranch for himself and his family.

Meanwhile at the house, Maggie was flitting around looking at and touching everything, then she smiled and asked, "So where can I find myself a handsome and brawny mountain man? I've had my fill of city fellows and traveling men."

"Maggie." Beth shook her head, "What became of that traveling man? When you left Georgia with him I was sure we would never see you again."

"Oh he turned out to be quite the lying scoundrel. Why I nearly killed him when I found out he had a wife in New York City, and not just a wife. There were three children to boot. I decided to visit his wife and tell her what her husband was about, allowing her the privilege of killing him. But I don't mind telling you, it hurt to find out I was only a plaything."

Beth's hand was clasped over her mouth, her eyes big as saucers. She finally got the words out, "Oh my Maggie, I'm so sorry. Shawn said he didn't like the fella right from the start but I was hoping he was just being over-protective."

"Over-protective? I think you're describing your handsome husband." But she smiled and went on, "No, our brother was right. The guy was a no-good son of a bitch."

"Maggie Greene!"

Maggie just laughed, "Oh Bethie, you're just as pretty and sweet as ever, but don't try to convince me that handsome man you married doesn't know a foul word or two."

"Daryl's very polite and gentlemanly about his language in my presence." On that the sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing until they had tears, then hugged and acknowledged how much they'd missed one another.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and asked, "So now, tell me about this big red-haired deputy. He looks like the kind of trouble a girl might enjoy getting into."

"Maggie, you're just being terrible and you're going to get yourself in a worse situation than you were in."

"Why? Is he married with a brood?"

"No he's not married. He's the deputy and he has a pig farm, and for a while he lived with a woman, without the benefit of marriage."

"Well then he sounds free enough to me!"

The talk stopped when the men returned.

The four stood around the small table and like he did every night Daryl Dixon held his wife's hand while he said the blessing, concluding with, "Thanks for bringin' our family here safe."

Dinner together was pleasant and as they enjoyed the food Shawn spoke frankly, "I had no idea what to expect when I made my plans to visit you here. I don't want to insult you Daryl, it's nothing to do with you personally. Not at all. But I was concerned for Beth and her safety and comfort. I can't begin to express to you how pleased I am to meet you and to know she is in good hands. Your home is lovely and I'm impressed with all the plans you've made. Will you show me your house drawings after dinner?"

The table was cleared and Daryl rolled out the plans and the men studied them together. Shawn offered, "I'm going to be here two weeks and I'd like to help as much as I can in that time." He thought he saw a skeptical look in Daryl's eye and he promised, "I know you probably think of me as some kind of fancy fellow, but I assure you, growing up Hershel Greene's son I am no stranger to hard work."

00

He seldom attended a barn dance or party of any kind. There was always work to be done and for Daryl Dixon work had always come first. That changed with her in his life. She'd been looking forward to the day for weeks and he would not disappoint her. He would have gotten her to the barn dance if he had to carry her on his back.

Since her sister and brother would accompany them Beth had made two dishes. A large basket of assorted sweet breads and dinner rolls and a big tray of deviled eggs.

She and her husband were not dressed as formally as for church, but they were much more dressed up than everyday wear. She'd begun making her new dress in April and was happy to have not completed it until the end of June. By then she discovered she was in the family way and she'd left a bit of growing room around the middle.

She worried but her husband promised, "No one can tell Beth, ya look as thin as always. Hell, heck I can't even tell and I know that little body a yours pretty good." He smiled when her cheeks turned such a nice pink color.

Her husband wore his good trousers with a new shirt she'd made him. He'd balked at first, "Beth, it's blue. What kind a man wears a blue shirt?"

She looked at him, her chin pointing up, eyes sparkling and a big smile when she answered, "The kind of man I love. That's what kind." He laughed and put on the shirt.

There was already a good-sized group assembled when the family arrived, including Mary Ellen who ran to greet them, "Uncle Daryl, and Auntie Beth, I'm so happy you finally got here. We been here at least five minutes already. I was waitin' on you."

Her uncle put his hand on his chest, "Five minutes?! I can't believe ya lasted that long girl."

"You're just bein' silly now, but I like your shirt and you sure do look pretty Auntie Beth."

By then her Mama, Daddy and brothers had joined the group and Merle held out a hand to Shawn, "Name's Merle Dixon. Don't mind my daughter, she has a lotta trouble bein' quiet."

Daryl made the formal introductions and then they took the food to the big tables that were set up in the barn, and greeted their hosts.

A group of local fellas were making music and folks had already begun to dance. It didn't take the deputy long to find Maggie Greene and ask to take her for a spin. Shawn shook his head from side to side and muttered toward Daryl, "You married the sweet sister. Maggie is all fire and sass."

He might not have said it if he didn't have a couple of beers in him, but Daryl looked at his wife and smiled, "Beth can get a little fiery herself, but only with me," and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than he and his wife both turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Her husband wanted to make sure his wife ate and so, together with her brother and several other guests they enjoyed their meal at the dining tables set up in the barn. Afterwards Shawn got involved in a conversation with the Monroe's and a few other ranchers. Beth was happy to see her brother making new friends and seeming to enjoy this place she loved and now called home. She wanted him to love it as much as she'd grown to, and the people of Heavenly were the biggest part of what she loved. As Shawn chatted with the ranchers, Daryl and Beth wandered back out to the music and the dance floor.

It was as they stood near the dance floor watching the merriment that Daryl and Beth observed a few things they had not expected to see that day, or ever.

Beer was flowing and the food was plentiful, and as happens, when two or three couples began to dance quite a crowd seems to suddenly feel inclined to join in.

It wasn't the custom of the time for men and women to dance pressed so close to one another, but the barman Dwight and the shopkeeper's sister Sherry, didn't let custom be their guide. Daryl overheard it said, "it's a good thing they're wearin' clothes or he'd be gettin' her in the family way dancin' like that."

In the meantime, Eugene was doing his darndest to talk with Rosita about some matter he found quite important. Rosita had no desire to listen. She was there to have fun, and perhaps to make a little mischief. She'd had just enough beer, and she'd had just enough of him following her around like a puppy dog, and she'd certainly heard more than enough of him talking. She grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt and firmly admonished, "Eugene sometimes you just have to shut up and kiss a woman!" When she tugged him toward her and put her lips on his, Eugene Porter finally quite talking.

Carol Peletier was at the barn dance, as was Ezekiel King, and even though you'd be hard pressed to find a citizen of Heavenly who wasn't fully aware something of a romantic nature was going on between the pair, they kept their distance. Perhaps it was the times they were living in and the difference in their races, but the acted as if they hardly knew one another. But the blacksmith didn't miss the looks they exchanged.

Merle was doing a fine job of twirling Karen around the floor and Mary Ellen was dancing along with her parents. Carl Grimes joined in and tried to twirl Mary Ellen, everyone smiled, they were such adorable children. He soon ran off to play with Cyrus and Mary Ellen went back to dancing with her folks.

Who could have guessed it back then? Someday, when they had just a few more years on them, the miner's daughter and the sheriff's son would not only dance together, they would raise a family together.

Beth had lost sight of Maggie. She was feeling a bit concerned and glancing about anxiously. Her husband was not so concerned. He'd seen Maggie Greene and Abraham Ford wander off together and he assumed the pair had found some way to entertain themselves. Sure enough, just as he'd suspected there would be, there were signs of what could be trouble. When they reappeared they both looked quite disheveled and there were several bits of straw in Maggie's hair. He also noticed the deputy had what appeared to be a permanent smile on his face.

Milton Mamet was well-liked and highly respected. Folks appreciated how he treated others with respect, from the wealthiest rancher to the most-humble of homesteaders. What no one thought about Milton Mamet was that he was the type to attract beautiful women to him. But one beautiful woman seemed positively intrigued by the man. The banker arrived escorting the attractive new librarian, Amber.

He seemed shy, awkward and his movements were tentative. But when he brought the lady a cool drink and she smiled at him, he smiled back as he cautiously took her hand. She moved closer to him and when he thought no one was looking, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

It was what happened next that made the blacksmith's eyebrows rise. It wasn't as if he didn't know there was an attraction, but he'd thought it was just a couple of 12 year olds getting an eyeful of each other. Then he spotted Virgil and Sophia over by the corral, and Virgil had his mouth on hers. He didn't intervene, he thought he'd wait and caution the boy at work on Monday. The problem was, he wasn't the only one who saw Virgil Dixon and Sophia Peletier's first kiss, her mother saw it as well.

He watched Carol make a beeline toward the young couple. He couldn't hear what she said, but he could tell by the way she was wagging her finger and the look on her face, it wasn't pleasant. He couldn't help being pleased to see the way Virgil stood proud and straight, looking right at the woman who was taking him to task, but not back-talking.

He'd still have a talk with the boy though. He wasn't angry and he didn't plan to scold Virgil. Daryl was simply concerned. Twelve was mighty young to be kissing a girl, and once the kissing started sometimes it was hard to leave it at just that.

In her quiet way Beth was very much like her husband, observant. He kept hold of her hand and he watched as she watched. He knew she hadn't missed what was going on with her sister and the deputy, he was sure she'd want to talk about that with him later. He knew she'd noticed Virgil too, because her grip on his hand had suddenly become much tighter. He smiled at the way she smiled when Milton shyly took Amber's hand in his.

Something else he'd noticed was the way her body moved to the music and her toe tapped. He knew she'd probably like to dance. He knew she'd never ask him if he would agree to. When she'd first mentioned coming to the party he warned her, "I don't dance Beth, ever. It ain't me." She told him it was alright, she just wanted to go watch the others and visit with her friends.

Now though, as he stood there with her, he felt bad. He was spoiling her fun. And shit, if Merle could get out there and make a fool of himself Daryl figured he could too. So, even though it was one of the last things he wanted to do, he looked at his wife, smiled and said, "I don't know how to, and I'll probably step on ya or sumthin', but if ya still wanna dance I'd be proud ta dance with ya."

The smile on her face made him happy he'd asked.

00

Just shy of two weeks later, when it came time for Shawn Greene to return home, so many things had changed.

Lori had her baby. A sweet little girl they named Judith. The baby was doing well but her Mother's health was not good. Olivia had spent two nights with Lori, Andrea and Amber had each stayed two night's as well. Carl was staying with Merna and Jim and the whole town was praying for the best.

It was just a few days later and early in the morning when a knock came to the sheriff's door. He opened it to find Tyrese, Lozen and their children standing there. The buffalo soldier explained. "We ain't come ta bother or ta idly visit. Me and my children are gonna wait out here. My woman wants ta come in, give your wife some special tea and say a little prayer, if you'd allow it."

Rick was at the point of desperation. Lori had been sick and weak for so long. The doctor couldn't seem to help her and he knew the possibility of him losing his wife, and Carl and the baby losing their mother was very real. He answered, "Yes, please. I could use the help. You're all welcome to come in."

Lozen brewed the tea and she lifted Lori's head from the pillow as she drank the bitter liquid. All the while she chanted a prayer no one but she and her children understood, and she slowly moved her hands just above Lori's body. When she was done she simply nodded her head and said to the sheriff, "It will take time, but she will heal."

The woman seemed so positive it gave the sheriff hope.

* * *

There was another birth as well that late July. It was the first time Beth had ever experienced the sight of a horse dropping a foal. She stood back waiting and watching in anxious anticipation as Daryl soothed Ginger and helped the horse deliver the little black colt. He smiled at his wife and said, "He looks just like Blackie. I'ma name him Junior."

While he was there Shawn proved that indeed he was not just a fancy fellow. He peeled logs like he was born to do it and Daryl and Merle were grateful for the help.

The night before he left Shawn told Daryl and Beth, "I came here with no idea what to expect. I was concerned for my sister and my mind was made up, if I felt the situation warranted such action, I was ready to take her home. I couldn't be more pleased or more relieved Daryl. After meeting you and getting to know you, I know Beth is in excellent hands."

They told him about the baby they were expecting to arrive in February. He promised in two year's time, he and his family would come to visit, see their new home and meet his niece or nephew. "We'll be proud to stay with you if you'll have us."

It had been a bit of a family quarrel when Maggie said she wasn't going back, she'd be staying with the deputy. Shawn put his foot down, "Maggie, I cannot stand by and allow you to make the same mistakes over and over. You get too close far too soon with these men, only to have them abandon you. It's time you outgrew this behavior, came home and found yourself a respectable suitor."

The blacksmith hadn't said a word, this was not his fight and he had no desire to make it so. He squeezed his wife's hand a little too tightly, letting her know he'd like her to stay out of it as well, and she did.

They didn't need to say anything at all, because Abraham Ford said, "Well shit, if ya want me to marry your sister I can do that." He turned to Maggie with a a big wide grin and asked, "Whaddya say Firecracker, ya wanna tie your wagon to a hotblooded pig farmer?"

"I believe I do."

Eastman presided at the brief and hurried wedding that morning. Before the stage carrying Shawn Greene left, and with all the Dixons present, Maggie Greene did indeed tie her wagon to Abraham Ford, becoming the newest resident of The Town of Heavenly, Montana Territory.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We covered a lot of territory in that one, phew! We have a pregnancy, we have a new colt, we had romances, a surprise wedding... Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. Hub and I are on vacation, but I still hope to post a new chapter next Friday. In the meantime remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to you all! We had a busy chapter last week and this week is no different. Daryl has a visitor, he makes a trip to Billings, all kinds of things are going on in town, and then there's the big hunting trip. I hope you enjoy!

00

He showed up out of nowhere just a day or two after her brother left. Daryl was busy working at the shop when he walked in and went right over to the blacksmith. He simply stood there, looking the man in the eye as if to say, "I'm here."

It was plain to see he'd been traveling. His hair was matted, he looked too thin, and when Daryl checked his paws he could see the pads were sore and worn down. He fed him the lunch Beth packed for him, he was sure she'd understand why, and spent a good hour combing the mats from his hair. When he'd combed out what he could and cut off what he couldn't, the blacksmith gave him a good bath. He rubbed a liniment on the dog's paws, covered them with cloth and told him, "Now ya go on and lay down. I got work ta do here." As if he understood, the dog did what he was told. But he stayed very close to the man.

That afternoon the dog went to work with him on the claim, and then he went home with the blacksmith. Daryl thought a dog would be a good thing to have, and it seemed he'd made the blacksmith his own. Who could guess where this boy might have come from? Dogs weren't easy to come by in this country. It didn't matter, he was here now and Daryl was glad to have him. The animal would be another set of senses to help keep watch, a trusted companion and most of all, added protection for his wife and their baby to come.

The only difficulty was, he wasn't sure how Beth would feel about having a dog. He hoped she'd want to keep him. He soon found out he needn't have worried. The front door opened and she squealed with delight, "Daryl! A dog! You got us a dog?!" He knew then, they were keeping the boy. Within five minutes she'd given him a name. "We should call him 'Happy,' for the way he won't stop wagging his tail, and I know he'll be happy to have a good home."

Daryl shrugged, gave her a little grin and answered, "Alright, if that's what ya want. I's just gonna call him Dog."

At first the dog stayed home with her. Daryl wanted him to get used to the place, to the other animals and to get protective of her and all they owned. Plus, he was sure the dog had traveled far and he wanted his paws to heal.

It soon became obvious that although the dog loved the man and saw him as the leader of their small pack, he was devoted to her. He would go to work with the blacksmith, he'd go out to the claim with him, but whenever Beth was around he kept close to her. It was like he knew he was supposed to be there for her. She and her husband both took a measure of comfort in that.

00

Time came to go to Billings and he asked her if she'd want to go, hoping that she would decline the invitation. It wasn't that he didn't want her with him, he wanted her with him more than anything. But he was worried about her and the baby traveling on the rough roads. He was relieved when she expressed concern about those same things.

When he and Merle went to Billings they simply slept with the wagon, but her husband promised her, "Next year I'll take you and our baby both. We'll stay in the hotel and eat dinner in a restaurant." Staying in a hotel and eating in a restaurant was something neither of them had ever done, it sounded like quite the exciting adventure and his wife happily agreed.

This trip was different than any he'd ever taken. For one thing Abraham accompanied him and Merle. All three men were anxious to get there, get what they needed, and return home to their wives.

Although Daryl would never think not to get fruits and vegetables for Eastman and Olivia, this year Beth, Karen and Maggie would be doing all the canning for the Dixon and Ford homes. He told Olivia she and Eastman did enough for the community, it was the least he could do for them. Daryl thought it was settled, but a few weeks later he would be generously repaid for his kindness with baby clothes and a quilt the woman made for their child.

He took some comfort that Maggie would be staying with Beth while they were gone. She was a good hand with both a pistol and a shotgun, and he was sure between her and the dog, Beth would be well guarded.

So with all three men having a common goal, to get to Billings, get what they needed and promptly head back home, they left Heavenly. They departed long before daybreak on a Saturday. They made no stops and they were in Billings in time to trade for all the goods they'd come for, buy their wives a small gift and get back on the road. They hoped to make it home by late that night. They had the light of the full moon, their lanterns and determination to lead the way.

As they set out for home Merle looked at his brother and laughed, "I remember the days little brother, a trip ta Billins meant you'd be in the saloon drinkin' whiskey and sewin' your wild oats."

"Fuck you Merle. Things were different then."

Abraham snorted a laugh, "I used to be in them places too, spending my money and sharing my love. Nowadays it's all I can do ta take care of that little firecracker I got at home." The men laughed in the way men do when they tease about such things. The chatter helped to pass the time until they would once again be home with their families.

It was late but they made it. Abraham collected Maggie at the blacksmith's home, and as soon as they'd left Daryl had his wife in his arms, "Missed ya so bad Beth, it feels like I's gone a month."

"It did. I had great fun visiting with my sister, but I'm so happy to have you back home with me."

He gave her the package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string, "I found a little sumthin' I thought ya might like."

"Daryl…" She smiled as she opened it, and got tears when she saw them. It was a new pair of lady's high top shoes. Heavier and warmer than her old church shoes, far more suited to life in the high country, and yet still quite fashionable. "Oh my, I love them. Thank you so much for thinking of me Daryl. What a beautiful gift."

He smiled, feeling proud that he'd pleased her, but he also teased, "Ain't it part a my job ta keep my wife in shoes?"

Aside from the produce, household supplies and some things for their claim, he had the flannel fabric for diapers and baby clothes, and she was excited to get started making those things. "You did so well choosing these fabrics Daryl. I like them all, they feel so soft and warm."

"As much as I hate to, I gotta give some credit ta Merle. He's had plenty of experience buyin' stuff for babies."

00

By early fall Lori's health had taken a turn for the better. She was now sitting up, eating with her family, fixing her own hair and best of all, she was able to hold her baby. The ladies of Heavenly were all still pitching in to help, but all were hopeful her health and her strength would continue to improve. None more so than her husband and her son.

She finally spoke the words to Rick, words that had been in her heart and on her mind for so long, "I can't imagine anyone else that would have cared for me and stuck by me the way you have. I can't forgive myself for the things I did, but I hope you can believe it when I tell you I love you. I always have Rick, and I always will."

He held his wife's frail body close to him when he replied, "That's all in the past Lori, and if we want things to be good for our family, we have to leave it there. As far as I'm concerned we have a new life, a fresh start. I love you and I thank God every day for giving us a son and a daughter, and another chance to do things right."

* * *

The mining company didn't have to worry about finding Amber a permanent residence after all. The first Saturday in September, Eastman performed the service uniting Milton and Amber in Holy Matrimony. Although the men of Heavenly would never understand the pairing, and the women were a little confused as well, the people turned out to celebrate the occasion as they were like to do. There was a gathering right after the banker and the librarian took their vows. A festive meal, complete with homemade foods the people brought, and there was even a fiddle player to entertain the crowd.

The men from the mine had worked many hard hours, taking advantage of summer's long days and mild temperatures. Their diligence paid off when, in mid-September, The Heavenly Lending Library opened its doors for the first time.

There was a group waiting when Amber opened the front door that first morning, and Beth Dixon was the first in line.

The new librarian held instruction that morning, and later that afternoon for the schoolchildren, on how to use the Dewey Decimal Classification System to find the books they sought on the subject of their interest. It was still new enough, having been in use only a decade, that most of the people of Heavenly had no familiarity with the system. There were other learning needs in Heavenly as well, and Amber also conducted an adult reading course every Saturday morning.

00

He remembered the feeling well. It had been so hard to leave her when he'd gone on his hunting trip the previous fall. He remembered how he struggled with going at all, and finally, that early morning as he headed out of town, he'd been just brash enough to stop by the schoolhouse and hug her goodbye. He would never forget it. It was the first time he'd hugged her.

He wouldn't have believed it could be, but this year was far worse. He'd even considered that rather than go hunting, he'd sacrifice some of the money planned for their homestead and buy a beef. She was firm when she told him no. "Daryl I am perfectly capable of surviving for a week. The weather has been mild, I know how to care for the animals. Maggie, Karen, Merna even the sheriff will be out here checking on me, and then there's Happy. Why I'll be lucky if I get to have a single minute to myself." She kissed him and reminded him, "And besides, you've promised this to Virgil for years. He's looking forward to taking this trip with you."

His shoulders shrugged and his brow furrowed and she knew he was worried, he told her, "I still think ya oughta just stay with Karen and Merle, or even Maggie and Abraham. I don't like the thought of ya here alone."

She'd taken on a stubborn look and tone, "Well I'm not exactly joyous about it myself, but that's only because I'll miss you, not because I'm afraid. I can take care of myself you know."

He smiled, "Yeah I know. Ya don't need me anymore."

She shook her head, "That will never be true and you know it Daryl. You're the one who taught me to survive, and you know very well I'm always going to need you. You're the reason I keep breathing." She rubbed her tummy then and added, "Well you and this little one who can't seem to calm down for a minute."

He had her in his arms and he promised, "I'll get after him, or her, just as soon as it's born." He stepped back, lay his hand on her tummy and said, "Settle down now little baby, let your Mama get some rest."

The horses were packed and this year he was taking them all except Ginger and the little colt. Virgil would meet him at the fork in the road and he'd have his horse plus a pack horse borrowed from Abraham. He'd almost managed to get off the property, but he couldn't, not yet. He pulled up on the reins, climbed down from the horse and told Blackie, "Wait just a minute boy, I'll be back."

She was still standing on the porch watching him ride off, and when she saw him jump off the horse and start running toward her, she thought something must be terribly wrong. As soon as he got close she began to ask, "Daryl what…" that was all she managed to say before his arms were around her, holding her tight and he was kissing her so tenderly.

"I almost forgot ta give ya this," He smiled as he reached in the pocket of his wool waistcoat and took out the small brown bag, "Here now, don't eat em all at once."

"Peppermints?"

"Root beer barrels."

"Oh my favorite. Thank you Daryl."

"I love ya so much Beth."

"I love you, now go and stay safe. I'll be fine." All the while the dog stood at her side and Daryl knew, the dog would protect her.

He bent down, scratched the dog's neck and told him, "Ya take good care of her now, I know ya will." The dog woofed in reply and looked at the blacksmith as if he understood just what the man said.

Oh how she hated to see him go, but she knew it was right. She tried hard not to let him see her sadness. He had to do this, it was how he showed himself, the man that he was. He took care of his family and the things they needed. Not just for her and him, for all of them.

It was just that it was so hard for her to think of spending this time without him. Not knowing that he was alright. She was happy he would have Virgil with him, at least she wouldn't have to think of him up on the mountain alone. She was also grateful he had taken her there. Now, in her mind she would be able to picture him in the camp. She smiled imagining him sitting by the fire and eating his dinner, but she couldn't help longing to be there with him. And how would she sleep at night? It seemed impossible that she'd be able to rest at all without the feeling of his arms around her.

Virgil was waiting for him and they rode side by side. The blacksmith took his opportunity to have another little talk with his nephew, "So I seen ya again the other day Virg. Ya know you and that little gal are gonna get caught sneakin' around like ya are, don't ya?"

Virgil looked at him and then ahead when he answered, "Uncle, it ain't like we done anything wrong. We just talk and we kiss a little. I can't help if I like her and she likes me back. Ain't it what people do?"

"It is and I ain't sayin' ya oughta help it. I'm just sayin' you're gonna get caught and ya better get ready for whatever happens after that." He bit his lip, wondering if he should say it, and thought maybe he'd better. "I know you're gettin' older and I know ya got feelin's. I just hope like hell ya keep it ta just kissin' for now. Once ya take a step beyond that, well it can be hard ta stop. You're way too young ta be a Daddy."

"Shit Uncle Daryl, what're ya talking about? I ain't doin' that stuff with Sophia!"

"I didn't think ya were. I'm just tellin' ya, it's best not ta start yet. Ya oughta wait is all."

"We are, til we get married and we already got plans for that. We're gonna as soon as I turn 15."

"15 huh? Shit, I guess I got a real slow start on it. I's 25 when I married your Auntie. I s'pose all ya gotta worry about now is whether her Mama and your folks agree ta let ya."

"We got a plan for that too. If they don't agree we're gonna run off ta Billings and do it there, on our own."

"Listen ta me now Virg, before ya ever go runnin' off anywhere ya come talk ta me. Alright? Promise me."

"You'll just tell Daddy if I do."

"I ain't told him nuthin' yet and I seen plenty a kissin' goin' on. Besides, if ya think you're Daddy ain't one ta figure out all this shit on his own, ya ain't been payin' attention all these years. He probably already knows more about what's goin' on with you and Sophia than you do."

They didn't discuss it further. Daryl said all he had to say on the subject. He figured it would be a damn miracle if nothing happened between the two before they reached the ripe old age of 15, and he prayed it wouldn't. In the meantime he concentrated on the task at hand, there was food to put on the table.

Virgil had lots of hunting experience. He'd been deer and rabbit hunting with his Dad and Uncle plenty of times, but those were days trips. This trip was different. He'd be gone from home and far from his family for as long as a week. But at least he was with one member of his family, and together, him and his Uncle would do everything they could to make sure there was enough meat to get their family, and Eastman and Olivia, through the next year or so.

Just two weeks before their trip his uncle had shown up at the shop and informed his nephew, "You'll be fixin' us a real nice dutch oven dinner when we're up in them mountains."

Virgil stated the truth, "I don't know nuthin' about cookin' Uncle."

"That's why I'ma teach ya. 'Sides, it's part of a man knowin' how ta take care of himself." He got the cast iron pot down from where it hung on a rack near the hearth, and the meat and vegetables from his pack and said, "Ya watch me this mornin', this is dinner I'ma bring home ta my wife. Tomorrow you bring in the food you're gonna make for your family's dinner."

Virgil watched closely as his uncle prepared the meat and vegetables and then arranged them in the pot, and he continued watching as the blacksmith dug the small pit. He then lined the bottom of the pit with hot coals, set the pot in, added more coals all around, and then covered all with dirt, until the cast iron pot was buried. As he patted the earth down around it, his uncle smiled at the young man, "That's gonna be one fine meal right there."

He explained to Virgil just how it would all go, "That first night we'll try ta catch a couple fish and fry em up, but the next mornin', before we head out huntin', you're gonna get our dinner in the ground. We'll be hungry when we get back and we'll be real glad we had a meal ready for us. Ya cook what ya want, but I'm countin' on you ta feed us good. Alright?"

"Yeah, I will Uncle Daryl, you'll see it'll be real good."

That first day out hunting was a good one. They both bagged a nice size buck, did some tracking and got a good feel for where a herd of elk might be. They made it back to camp in plenty of time to care for their kill and do some fishing. "We'll cook those deer hearts in the oven tomorrow, maybe fry up the livers. We'll have food for at least two more days."

"We're really gonna eat the hearts and livers? I always thought you were kiddin' about that." Virgil looked a little concerned.

"It's good meat, you'll see." Then his Uncle softened, he even smiled a little, "If ya hate it then we'll get ya sumthin' else, but ya gotta try it. We don't wanna be killin' an animal only ta waste good food."

The young man shrugged, "Alright, well I guess if you eat it I can at least try it. Just don't tell Daddy if I upchuck, he'll never stop teasin' me."

"Shit Virg, if ya upchuck it'll be me who never stops teasin' ya," He roughed the boy's hair like he'd been doing Virgil's whole life, and even though Virgil thought he was too grown up for that stuff, they both laughed.

His Uncle explained to him how it was done, then stood back and let the boy try and hang the deer himself. Virgil mastered the first one on his second attempt. The second one on his first attempt. It would be hard to know who felt more proud, the uncle or his nephew.

* * *

That first morning after he left she tidied the house and then began making the diapers for their baby. She first cut the flannel into individual squares and sewed the edges to prevent the fabric from fraying. She cut secondary pieces which she would place in what was to be the center of the diaper. This thick panel would be sewn in, making the center of the diaper thicker. It was a little trick her sister in law used and it proved quite functional in preventing leaks.

When her hands began to hurt and feel dry from handling the cloth she switched tasks, going back to work knitting a blanket for the baby's bed. There was much to be done but she was happy for all she'd already accomplished. Since her husband had returned from Billings with the fabric, she'd made four sleeping gowns and four swaddling blankets. She felt she had a good start. The baby being due sometime in February she was confident she would have sufficient clothing for the little boy or girl.

As she worked the dog never left her. He lay by her chair and waited to see what she would do next, if she moved he would follow.

She'd just completed the blanket when suddenly the dog's ears were up and he began to growl, and the hair on his back now stood straight up. The dog's behavior caused Beth's whole body to tense, knowing Happy heard or sensed something. She quickly glanced over, and yes, the gun was by the door. She rubbed his head, "What is it boy?" He calmed and she relaxed, whatever he heard he must have decided wasn't a threat.

She heard it then, it was a wagon approaching. Looking up at the clock she was stunned to see it was already four. Her brother in law Abraham was right on time.

She smiled as she set down her work and went to the door. She'd been quite nervous around Abraham Ford at first, but she would also admit to having a little soft spot for the man. Beth would always remember how when she'd first come to Heavenly, and Spencer Monroe tried to block her from passing on the sidewalk, it was a big redheaded stranger who came to her rescue.

It was just that he seemed so big and so loud, it was intimidating to her, and he said some of the strangest and most unmannerly things. She'd never been quite sure what to make of him, and she'd never been quite sure what to make of the situation between him and Rosita.

When it became apparent that he and her sister had a flirtation she was so worried, but Abraham proved himself to her. He was quite devoted to Maggie, and Maggie, one who could be a little hard to handle herself, was devoted to him.

She opened the door and he petted Happy as he asked, "Hey little lady, your sisters got a real nice dinner waitin' for us."

"Can I bring the dog?" She asked.

"Sure, here, lemme just help ya up in the wagon." While he assisted her the dog jumped in the back. When they were seated Abraham clicked his tongue and said, "Giddyap." and the horses headed back to the Ford's pig farm.

"How ya feelin' little sister? Everythin' good with the pup?"

"Happy? He's fine."

He laughed, "No I mean the pup in your belly."

She wasn't sure why but she felt her face turn red, "Oh, well yes. Everything seems just fine, thank you."

"Yeah? Good. I gotta get a pup in your sister before too much longer. I can't have her little sister beatin' her at this Mama stuff."

Beth was sure she may very well die from embarrassment. Abraham just didn't seem to worry about the things he said, or how he said them. At least now that she knew the man a little better, she understood. He simply spoke his mind and it never seemed to occur to him that those things on his mind might be a bit inappropriate.

They walked in the door and Maggie hugged and kissed her as they said their hellos. Beth smiled at the look of her, but it didn't come as a surprise to see her sister dressed in this manner. Ever since Maggie married Abraham and moved out to the farm, she'd taken to wearing men's clothes as her regular attire. Anymore, the only time Beth saw her sister in a dress was at church or when she went to town.

Judging by the way her sister's husband couldn't seem to keep his hand off her bottom, the manly clothes didn't dampen his interests one bit.

She felt this life suited Maggie. It was as though she had finally found her place in the world. Her home. Pig farming was certainly not pretty, or sweet smelling. It was especially tricky at the high altitude and with the cold temperatures of Heavenly. Still both her sister and the pigs seemed to be thriving in this environment.

Maggie had prepared a nice dinner of pork roast and potatoes, and Beth smiled at the way her sister's husband shared the leftovers of the meal with Happy. As he fed him he said, "He's a real good fella. I wish I'd get lucky enough ta have one just like him wander in the sheriff's office."

Beth had a wonderful time with them. She was so grateful to have her sister in Heavenly. Abraham brought her home, and thoroughly checked the house and property for anything amiss, and when he was sure all was well, he said his goodbye.

She went in the bathroom, turned on the spigot and prepared for her bath. She slipped in the tub, alone and lonely. That's when it hit her hard, her husband was not there with her. He wasn't there to wash her hair, or wash her body, or hold her pressed close to his chest while they softly talked about their day and their plans.

The pregnancy had made her more emotional, and now as she washed herself she began to cry. Happy must have been laying right outside the door because he stuck his paw beneath it, scratching on the floor and whining. She called to him, "I'm sorry boy. I'm alright. I'll be just a minute longer."

She got herself ready for bed, but when she climbed in the bed felt so big, and so lonely. She did something Daryl would not approve of. Happy had his own bed, his own place to sleep. But Daryl wasn't there with her and she was so lonely. She patted her hand on the foot of the bed and whispered, "Happy, c'mon boy." The dog jumped up and curled himself at her feet. It seemed to make things a little better.

00

Everything was going so smooth it almost worried him. Day two of the hunt Daryl bagged a good-size bull elk and Virgil another buck deer. "We're gettin' there Virg. If we can get us a moose tomorrow we'll be on our way back home the next day."

With Virgil there to help pack the meat back to camp, it didn't feel like they were overdoing or that he was pushing too hard. He teased his nephew, "Shit Virg, if I'da known how much easier I's gonna have it with you helpin', I'da started bringin' ya a long time ago."

Virgil didn't complain about any of it. Not only was he young and full of energy, he was having the time of his life. It didn't feel hurried to him. They were having fun tracking and hunting together during the day, and fishing every afternoon. Hell, he'd even managed to keep down a meal of roast deer heart, and to his amazement he found he kind of liked it.

He did get a little pissed off at his Uncle that first night in the dugout. They were settled in for the night and Daryl had just turned the lantern off, then his Uncle whispered, "Don't try and cuddle up ta me now Virg, I ain't Sophia."

"Dammit Uncle Daryl, you ain't funny ya know."

But as hard as he tried to stay mad, Virgil couldn't get it done, especially not when Daryl started poking his ribs, "Ya mad? Don't be mad? C'mon now you're not really mad at me are ya?" The men they saw themselves as quickly gave way to the boys they would always be. They laughed, wrestled and roughhoused until finally his Uncle said, "Alright now Virg, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Settle down and get ta sleep."

Virgil got in the last word, "You started it."

Daryl smiled and let him have that last word. Then he lay there, arm slung over his forehead and unable to sleep for thinking of his wife, home alone in their bed. He knew he'd miss her while he was gone, but he never realized how bad it would be.

* * *

Five days after they left, they returned. They had two bull elk and five deer. They'd have a deer for each of their families, one for Eastman and Olivia, and two to trade with Abraham for a pig.

She'd heard them coming and when she started rushing toward him, as much as he wanted to hold her he held out his hand, "Better wait. I'm covered with dirt and blood and I ain't smellin' pretty at all."

Virgil smiled and agreed, "That's the damn, I mean the darn truth, and I've had ta live with him."

His Uncle looked at the boy and teased right back, "Oh yeah, and I s'pose ya think ya smell like a meadow flower, huh? Ya better help me get his meat hung so ya can get your own ass home and wash it." Then he turned to Beth, "Sorry, I meant his bottom."

All of it stunk, the men, the dead animals, the horses, but still she laughed, "I know exactly what you meant Daryl Dixon, and you too Virgil Dixon. You'd both do well to remember when you're cleaning up, wash your mouths out too."

The meat was hung, the horses brushed, watered and fed and he'd sent Virgil home. Before going in he striped down to his long johns and got in the freezing water of the trough, washing off at least a layer or two of dirt, blood and sweat.

Daryl shook himself off like a wet dog and ran to the porch. He glanced around, there was no one in sight, and he quickly stripped the long johns off. He hurried into the house and the bathroom, and gave himself another good washing at the sink. Finally he turned on the spigot at the tub. He stepped in the warm water, leaned back and closed his eyes, at least for a moment he did.

He felt her presence near him. He looked up to see his wife standing next to the tub and he smiled at the sight of her. He reached out his hands and she took them as he helped her in. She snuggled back into his chest and he circled his arms around her, laying open palms on her rounded belly. He buried his nose in her blonde curls as he breathed in the fragrance of his sweet wife. "Things ain't felt quite right for days Beth, but now, here with you everything feels perfect."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading along. Please leave a comment or review. The chapter photo this week is a very awesome gift to me from dirtyblondedixon. I love it and thank her so much. I'm still gone, and I still hope to stay on schedule and see you all back next Friday for more of A Place Called Heavenly. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate you greatly! xo gneebee


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so, so much. We're going to be very busy again this chapter. There are many changes coming to Heavenly, and our couple will have a little romance, but best of all we get a Bethyl baby, eep! I hope you enjoy!

00

He dried her off, picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. Her arms were around his neck and her head on his chest, and to each of them this was everything. It was what made their lives so good. Knowing they belonged here like this, and they belonged to each other.

He reached one hand over and pulled the cover down before gently laying her on the bed. He didn't even get a chance to crawl in next to her when Happy jumped up and curled himself at her feet. Beth's eyes grew wide as her husband scolded the animal, "Go on now dog, ya know better. Get in your own bed."

The dog quickly jumped down but before leaving the room he turned to his master and let out a "woof."

Daryl muttered, "Everyone thinks they gotta have the last word." Then it occurred to him and he turned to his wife, "Beth?"

She knew what he was asking and she smiled so sweetly when she answered, "But Daryl, it was so lonely without you."

He slipped in next to her, took her in his arms and promised, "Ain't gonna be lonely tonight."

It was two or three hours later that he woke feeling a little guilty. He slipped from the bed and pulled on his long underwear bottoms. The dog stirred and with ears perked he lifted his head and looked at his master, decided all was well and laid his head back down.

Daryl grumbled as he opened the front door only to be blasted by freezing air. He lifted the lid of the box and grabbed a handful of the meat left from their dinner that evening, then carried it to the dog who quickly inhaled it. Daryl scratched behind Happy's ears and told him, "Listen boy, ya get ta sleep with her when I ain't home. When I'm here I sleep with her. That's fair and I don't wanna hear no more complainin'."

The dog woofed and the man shook his head and went back to his wife. He crawled in thinking she was sound asleep, but she rolled over, a smile on her lips as her hand caressed his cheek and she whispered, "You spoil him and me."

He did his best not to smile himself as he pulled her warm body close to his chest and mumbled, "Shh, quiet now, ya need your sleep." He kissed the top of her head and as they drifted off he wondered which of them would spoil their child more.

00

It was just two weeks later when he came home with big news. They held hands while he said the blessing, and as they sat close together he dished up their food and told her, "There's gonna be some changes in town Beth, some big changes."

He put a huge bite of the stew in his mouth and she was squeezing his hand, "You can't just stop there Daryl. What kind of changes?"

He was smiling and trying to swallow at the same time, and when the food had gone down he told her, "Caesar came ta see me this mornin' about some work. He got ta talkin' and it seems there's gonna be a lotta changes comin' at the saloon." He took another big bite, barely chewed, swallowed and continued, "They ain't gonna have workin' girls no more."

"He says him and Andrea been talking and they're pretty sure it won't be long before statehood comes ta Montana. Once that happens, workin' girls ain't gonna be allowed anyway. Him and her are afraid if they got the girls workin' the U.S. government might just shut em down right on the spot, and maybe for good. Not even give em a chance ta change things. So they're changin' a few things now."

She wasn't saddened by the news but her soft heart had her worrying about the women. "What will become of the ladies in their employ?"

"Two a the gals are takin' the next coach out, headin' down ta Rock Springs, Wyoming. They don't care much about laws down there, it's wide open and the ladies are countin' on turnin' a good dollar, maybe even meetin' a husband. Lots a coal miners down that way and women are scarce."

"What about Rosita?"

"Eugene must have extra good hearin' cuz I guess he was right over there and offerin' Rosita a home with him." He tried not to laugh when he added, "And whatever else she wants from him I s'pose." He shrugged and added, "But that ain't what she done."

He was about to put another bite in his mouth when she insisted, "What? What did she do?"

"Well I guess she and Spencer been spendin' a quite a lotta time together and she's movin' in his cabin out at Monroe's ranch."

The fork in her hand dropped to her plate, "What!"

"He's different now, I think she is too. Maybe they'll work it all out."

She was at a loss for words except to say, "I think I should just pray for the best for them."

He nodded as he hurriedly chewed another big bite of stew, and she told him, "Daryl, you shouldn't eat so fast, you're going to give yourself a stomachache."

"Yeah, I'll slow down, but I got more ta tell ya."

She couldn't imagine and now she hoped he would hurry faster, but she waited. He quickly wiped the napkin across his face and said, "Caesar and Andrea are even talkin' about how they might get married. Maybe. He asked her but she ain't sure yet."

He expected the response she gave, "I hope she says yes, after all, they're living together, it seems right."

He simply nodded his head and shoveled in another bite of stew, then he told her the rest, "I guess he wants to and he wants them ta move outta the saloon. Get a regular house like most folks. He wants ta turn them upstairs rooms at the saloon, the ones the ladies been usin', into hotel rooms." He took a big swallow of water and added, "Sumthin' else too. Another reason."

"What?"

"They got caught."

"Got caught at what?"

"Got caught at what they been doin' between the sheets. She's in the family way."

"Oh my." She said as she dabbed the napkin to her lips, and almost whispered the words, "I'm going to be praying for so many people and very, very hard."

00

She was not at all comfortable with the idea of a man, any man other than her husband, ever seeing those certain parts of her. She explained that to Daryl, and although if she had wanted to see Dr. Carson he would have agreed to it, he also preferred she see the mid-wife, Denise Cloyd.

Dr. Carson was not in the least offended or surprised, he was familiar with the sensitivities of some women. He simply told the couple, "Should any difficulties or questions arise, don't hesitate to call on me."

Once she'd gotten passed the morning sickness she had not suffered with any further unpleasant physical reactions to her condition. It was simply the usual effects women have when carrying a child. She felt more tired and found she needed a rest at mid-day, and she was often terribly hungry between meals. But mostly she felt very blessed. She was going to have a child with the man she loved and Daryl was as happy about that as she.

She also felt blessed to have such good friends who all seemed to be doing well. Amy's baby girl Delia was growing plump and she was such a sweet child. Judith Grimes was thriving as well, despite her Mother's health problems. She was sweet and full of energy, and she never seemed to stop moving. It was the same with little Jim, who by now was beginning to pull himself up to a standing position and his parents were excited he would soon take his first step.

The ladies had chatted about it many times, how delighted they were that their children would all be growing up together, and the fun both the mothers and the children would all have. Her friends were sweet and reassuring, telling her she would have an easy birth and that her baby would be healthy and happy. Amy smiled as she held her baby daughter cradled in the crook of one arm, while she held Beth's hand in hers and promised, "Your husband is a big strong man Beth and you're young and healthy. I just know you'll be blessed with a prefect and happy baby."

It was only a week later that her sister told her, "I'm pretty sure me and Abraham are in the family way too. My visitor is late this month. She's only three or four days late, but she's never been late." Then Maggie gave a sly smile and winked, "And Abraham has not been doing his part to prevent this from happening." Beth hoped her sister would give no further details about Abraham and his ways, and she was very grateful when Maggie did not.

The sisters laughed and cried and spoke of what it would be like for each of them to have a child, and to be raising their children together in this time and place. They were excited for all the love, and even the hardships that motherhood would bring.

Merle couldn't resist commenting on so many women suddenly in a delicate condition. He and Daryl were digging irrigation ditches when he laughed and said, "Seems like the men of Heavenly have lost all control a themselves. They got the damn population about ta double."

00

It was a Tuesday morning in late November when Denise Cloyd paid a visit to the blacksmith's shop. The weather had taken a cold turn and the people of Heavenly knew the snow already on the ground would likely be there until April.

"What can I do for ya today Denise?"

"I've come to talk to you about something important Smithy, things you'll need to know if I can't get to your house when the baby comes."

He nodded his head; he'd thought of this possibility many times himself. "Yeah, alright."

She told him in the most simple of terms what to do and how to do it if labor was to start, and the weather was such that it prevented her from getting to their home. She inquired, "You were there at home when your brother's children were delivered, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was, but I's told ta stay in the loft and I did."

"Still I'm sure you heard Karen cry out and you knew she was in pain. You know it's normal. Beth will be in pain too and you have to be strong for her, you can't break down."

Although just the thought of Beth in pain hurt him deeply, he did know it was natural and he spoke with certainty when he said, "I can be. I would be. I can take care a my wife."

"I know you can Daryl. You know what to do better than most men. I know you've watched and even helped an awful lot of animals come into this world. It can be plenty messy and it's bloody. All of that is just normal."

He was biting his lip but he almost smiled at her words, "Yeah, I know. I seen plenty a that messy part." He didn't let on about how badly seeing any kind of blood come from Beth would bother him.

Denise seemed to know though and she added, "It will be different when you see those things happen to a woman you love, but I have faith in you Daryl. I know if the need should arise you'll be ready and confident to do what needs to be done. You also know I'll be there unless it's absolutely impossible for me to be."

* * *

He and Merle hired Tyrese to work for two weeks straight, and Merle took his one week of vacation time from the mine. Come the end of the month the three of them had put the finishing touches on the irrigation system, and they had the footings in for both homes. The brothers were gnawing at the bit to get started, but the ground was freezing and the weather would not permit much more work to take place before spring.

In the meantime the three men celebrated their accomplishment with a couple shots of whiskey and a cigarette. That's when Tyrese took a long inhale from his cigarette and told them his own news. More change was coming, "There's been a lotta talk bout statehood. I'm just lettin' ya fellas know, I told Mister Reg too, if we get close and it looks like Montana is gonna be a state, my woman and I are gonna have ta take the children and leave."

"You're sure? Why?" Merle asked.

"Lozen's afraid the U.S. government will round up every Indian livin' like an Indian and make em live on the reservation. Hell, on accounta I ain't an Indian, we don't even know if the government would let me live there with em. Anyhow, she don't want no part of it and me either. We'll be headin' up ta the Yukon Territory, maybe Alaska, somewhere they still let Indians be Indians. We're here for a while yet though."

00

Christmas came to Heavenly, and just as they had the year before, the Dixon families gathered at Merle's on Christmas Eve. This year was a little different though. This Christmas Abraham and Maggie joined them. Along with the geese that Daryl had bagged, they all enjoyed a fresh ham from Ford's Pig Farm, and to everyone's delight, four special desserts.

The small house was packed with children, adults and one furry dog, all of whom, as the blessing was said, felt they indeed were the most blessed of all. They had everything they could ever want, love and health and happiness, and for the youngest of them the excitement of knowing there would be a visit from Santa. It was the only night all year Mary Ellen Dixon brushed her teeth and hurried to bed without a word of complaint.

Beth and Daryl were full of the spirit and the love and happiness when they arrived home from the celebration. He stoked the fires and asked her if she would and she smiled and agreed. They sat together on the piano bench and she played and sang him Christmas hymns, and then they sat together on the sofa. Daryl sipped on whiskey while Beth enjoyed a glass of warm milk with sugar.

Just like the Christmas before they could not wait.

They'd agreed not to give each other gifts, but when it came to certain things neither of them was much good at following their own rules. Once again she'd knit her husband warm wool socks, but this year there was something different. She'd knit him a wool cap as well. He smiled proudly as he put it on, "I like it a lot Beth. I'ma be wearin' it all the time. It'll stay on my head no matter how hard the wind is blowin'."

He made such a fuss over the little things she did for him, it caused her both embarrassment and gladness. She enjoyed doing whatever she could for this man who was so grateful for every small thing.

She was thrilled when she unwrapped her new journal, her name and the year burned into the cover, "The Memories of Beth Dixon, 1883 to 1884." She held it to her chest and told him, "Oh Daryl, I was so hoping you'd make me another. I've enjoyed writing in the other every day."

It was all kind of mysterious to him, why she would enjoy such a thing. But she did and he only asked, "Ya think somewhere down the line anyone will ever read all the things ya write Beth?"

"Oh no, I don't suppose anyone will. I do think years from now, when our new home has been well-lived in and our children are raised, you and I will enjoy reading about these early years."

That made sense to him and he smiled, "I didn't think a that, but you're right. I know I'll enjoy listenin' ta your sweet voice when ya read it all to me."

She was shocked when she opened the other package. He'd bought them in Billings and had hidden the package in the shop all these months. Tears filled her eyes as she admired the beautiful new riding skirt and calico blouse. There was even a new pair of stockings. The tears were rolling down her cheeks when she held it up, "Daryl, this is perfect. No more boy pants."

The praise made him suddenly shy and a little awkward, "Well it ain't like it's a ball gown or nuthin', but I know you're gonna look real pretty ridin' in it. Ya look real pretty in everythin'," then his cheeks flushed even more when he added, "Ya look prettiest in nuthin'."

Her own cheeks turned a fiery red when she boldly replied, "You look quite handsome in your all-together as well."

He kissed her forehead and then pretended to scold, "What in the world happened ta the sweet shy girl I married?"

She took his chin between her thumb and forefinger answering, "You have no one to blame but yourself. You taught me every naughty thing I know Daryl Dixon."

He laughed and he kissed her, then he stood and scooped her up in his arms. At first she protested, "Daryl, what are you doing?! I'm too heavy!"

"You're a little heavier than ya look, but you're never gonna be too heavy for me." He was still smiling as he carried her to their bedroom, gently stood her by their bed and smiled when he asked her, "Ain't it some kind a Christmas tradition ta have, ya know, um, lovin' on Christmas Eve?"

She was giggling when she answered, "I suppose there would be no harm in making it a Daryl and Beth Christmas tradition."

He smiled as he looked at her pretty face while he slowly loosened the buttons of her dress. Then his brow creased and he drew away just a little, his hand lightly rubbing circles on her ever-growing tummy. "Ya feel okay? I ain't gonna hurt ya am I?"

The smile was on her lips as her hand cupped his cheek, "Daryl, you ask that every time. You haven't hurt me yet, but I'll let you know if you do. Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." At first his kiss was soft, almost tentative. Then he let his tongue lightly trace along her bottom lip, and his hesitancy quickly turned to passion when he slipped it in her mouth. His tongue touched and tasted her tongue, and he almost smiled. She tasted of milk and sugar and he decided that went just right with the whiskey he'd had.

He drew away again, just long enough to run his hand through her hair while he told her, "Merry Christmas Sweetheart, I love ya." Then his lips were back on hers and his tongue back in her mouth, and he was back to quickly loosening the buttons of her dress.

He was in no mood to take it slow and it seemed her mood matched his. Shortly they were both stripped bare and under the covers, holding each other close and not just for the love, but also to warm themselves.

He couldn't seem to kiss her lips quite enough. It was as if he was starving and her kiss was the only thing that could quell his appetite, and her reaction told him she was feeling the same way about him.

It wasn't long before he could hold out no longer. At first his hand softly clutched her neck, and then slipped slowly down to glide across her shoulder, eventually finding its way to her small breast. He was cautious as he gently caressed it. Certain parts of her body had become more tender and sensitive with her condition, and although his desire for her was strong, he had no wish to hurt her.

He was glad to see she did not seem to withdraw from his touch, instead her body moved closer to his. She made a noise like a hum and he responded with a low moan, and then his mouth covered her breast and his hand skimmed slowly over her swollen belly and then to her mound.

She was kissing and sucking his neck while her hand rubbed his back and his bottom, and when she whispered, "You make me feel so warm, so good," he smiled at her words and his finger slipped inside her. The warmth and the wetness of her made him moan more loudly as he pulled her closer to him. His fingers moved inside her and he teased the little bump that brought her such pleasure, while his mouth was on her breast where his tongue and his teeth teased her hard little nipple.

Her body being more sensitive and tender was only one of the changes that had come with the baby, it seemed being with child had also served to increase her desire for his touch. He had no complaints, his desire for her was ever-present.

Her fingers dug into his back as she writhed and in a hushed and raspy voice she breathed his name, "Daryl, oh Daryl you make me…oh Daryl." Her words and the way her body squirmed as it seemed to seek more and more of him filled him with ever increasing passion, and as that passion grew his touching and tasting became ever more intense.

He felt it happening, her body shuddered and trembled almost like she was cold, but he knew she wasn't cold at all. Quite the opposite. Her body stiffened as she clutched at him more tightly, and there was one more strong shudder as with her pleasure she called out his name. He pulled her to him, feeling the little shocks of movement that followed, and then he kissed his way down her body until his mouth could taste the sweetness of that pleasure.

He licked at her and his tongue played with the little bump, and he could feel her passion grow again. Her fingers grabbed at his hair as she sought to pull him deeper, and then she pleaded, "Please, please Daryl, please."

He let his body slowly glide along hers, licking and kissing as he made his way until they were face to face. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling himself over on his back and taking her with him. She straddled him now and she smiled down as her hands rubbed along his shoulders and he played with her nipples. They were so desperately craving each other but they didn't want to hurry it too much, still in a throaty and passion-filled whisper he begged, "I need ya Beth, raise up for me. I gotta feel myself inside ya."

She smiled as she lifted her hips for him, and while he held one hand against her low back he kept the other around his manhood, guiding himself into her. They knew what they liked, and they each knew what the other liked. His knees came up and his thighs pressed against her hips, while her legs stretched straight out between his and it gave a sensation that she was tightening her grip on his manhood. She leaned down kissing him, moving her low body slowly up and down along his manhood while he kept the movement of his hips in rhythm with her.

All the while the little bump rubbed along him, making her ache for more of him, and with each moan and every movement the intensity of his need and the heat between them grew.

His hands clasped her bottom as his hips rose, and she had a hold of his hair as her movements quickened and her moans became louder. He raised his head up and off the pillow, clutched her back with his hand, and his mouth was on her breast as he sucked hard at the nipple, thrusting his hips so he went deeper, harder and faster inside her.

He could feel it again, her small body shivering and then stiffening, and she called out to him, "Daryl!" And as her pleasure came so did his.

She lay her exhausted body down on his. He was still inside her, feeling the proof of the pleasure they'd given each other. He held her to him as his hand lightly rubbed her head and he let his fingers twine in her soft blonde curls. "I love ya so much Beth, best Christmas I ever had."

She smiled, "You say that every Christmas, and I love you too. Merry Christmas."

00

It was Sunday morning, the last Sunday in January, and he knew the storm was coming. He could feel it and smell it in the air, and he could see it in the way the animals behaved. It was like they knew they might soon go without and as such they couldn't seem to eat enough. He saw the wisdom in nature and he increased their feed, including Happy's.

For his wife and himself he packed up several loads of food from the cellar, setting them by the door. When he felt he had enough he put the meats in the box and the rest of the stores in the house.

He told a disappointed Beth, "We won't be goin' ta church today. I don't wanna take a chance with ya. It's gettin' colder by the minute. The air's got a bite and I feel the storm comin'. I'ma just saddle Blackie up real quick, take a ride over ta Merle's and see that they're alright and let em know. I'll be back in an hour. Ya stay inside Beth."

"I will, I won't disobey you. I promise."

"Good then. Happy, ya keep a good eye on things now boy."

He kissed her goodbye, scratched the dog behind his ears and headed for his brother's house. He knew Merle would know the same as him, a storm was coming. It was mostly Virgil that he worried over. When he got there he took him aside as if to talk business, and he warned him, "Don't ya even think about tryin' ta sneak into town ta see your girl Virgil Dixon. If I find out ya did I'ma fire your ass, I mean it."

"I know Uncle, I ain't stupid. I lived in Heavenly my whole life." Then his nephew surprised him when he smiled and added, "As bad as I wanna kiss Sophia, I'm pretty sure a kiss from her ain't worth dyin' for."

His Uncle laughed, "I'm sure you're right, as sweet as they must be." They playfully punched each other in the arm and Daryl added, "Now don't go ta work in the mornin' either. Unless I come for ya you just figure we're takin' the day off, alright?"

"Yes Boss."

"That's right and don't forget it."

As he left them Merle and Virgil were bringing supplies up from the root cellar, while Cyrus carried armloads of firewood to the porch.

It seemed the sky itself had disappeared and snow was falling hard, all while the wind howled and the air felt ever colder. As Daryl hurried back home to do a few last chores of his own, he could feel the frost building on his eyebrows, eyelashes, and the hair on his lip and chin.

Once in the barn he removed the saddle from the big stallion and dried the moisture from him, then made sure all the other animals were comfortable. He checked on the colt who had grown to be quite the fella, "Won't be long now Junior, I'll be saddle breakin' ya. You're gonna be a fine horse just like your Daddy."

He checked on Sally one last time, but there wasn't much he could do for her. He'd milked her that morning and he'd made sure her udder and her teets were dry, now he promised her, "If I can get ta ya I will. Ya just gotta be patient girl."

He checked on the chickens, and he checked that the door to the cellar was secure, and lastly he brought one more load of firewood up on the porch. He figured he'd brought in enough food, and had enough wood stacked close to last them at least three days. He had the snow shovel by the door and if worse came to worse, he'd shovel his way back to the root cellar in a blinding snow to keep her from going hungry.

He walked in and she was still in her nightclothes which surprised and concerned him. "Ya feelin' okay Sweetheart?"

"I don't know what's wrong Daryl. I can't seem to stay out of the bathroom and when I try to go, well I can't seem to pee. There's just so much pressure it keeps me feeling like I need to. I'm also…well I don't even know how to explain it. I just don't feel quite right and I'm a little restless, and it's like right below my tummy everything seems to get tighter, then it loosens. I don't know quite what to do with myself."

He was pretty certain he knew what was causing her problems. He'd seen the same thing happen with Karen. He didn't want to tell her though, he could just as likely to be wrong as right. She wasn't even due until February and it was only the end of January.

Just in case he was right, he went about making ready and trying not to let her know what he was about. He didn't want to take a chance on either her or their baby getting chilled, so he said, "I think we're in for some real bad stormin' Beth. I's thinkin' it might be kinda nice if I moved the bed in here, in front a the hearth. It'll feel nice and cozy."

She smiled at the idea, "That does sound lovely, but can you move that bed by yourself?"

"Sure I can, I moved it in there. Here, lemme set your chair just over here. Ya just relax and I'll be done before ya know it."

He moved the mattress, the covers and the pillows first, then came the harder part, the big wood frame. She watched as her husband turned the bed on its side, then got it just right so that he could get the legs through the door, then he turned it just right the other way so the second set of legs would go through. The moving didn't go fast, but within three quarters of an hour he had the bed set up and it was made ready with covers and pillows, right in front of the fire.

She happily commented, "Daryl you never cease to amaze me, and my how sweet it looks there with the cradle you made right next to it."

"It does. Won't be long now Beth, we'll be a family a three." On his words he went to the kitchen, saying he was making a fresh pot of coffee. He did just that, but he also got water heating to wash his hands real good before he touched her or their baby.

While he did what he did she made yet another trip to the bathroom, sure that this time she would be able to relieve herself. No, she got no relief from the pressure she felt on her bladder. She stood at the sink to wash her hands but had not yet turned the spigot when it happened. It was the warmest water she'd ever felt and it was rushing out of her. It didn't hurt, but in her shock she'd screamed and her husband came running.

He was there with her in no time and assuring her, "It's alright Sweetheart, here lemme help." Although he didn't feel calm at all, he wanted her to think he was. He hurried to the living room and got a blanket, and when he returned he smiled as he said, "Let's get ya outta them wet clothes."

She told him she could do it herself but he wouldn't hear of it. He removed her clothes and dried her off, then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She looked at him asking, "Shouldn't I get dressed?"

"I think it'll be easier on us both if ya don't. Once the water comes there's no tellin' how soon the baby'll come, it could be fast."

"You're sure?"

"I ain't sayin' I know for sure, but I seen it happen fast like that with Karen when she had Cyrus."

She looked scared when she asked, "What about Denise?"

"I can't leave ya here alone while I take a chance on gettin' her and us gettin' back in time. The snow's already been comin' hard and I don't think it'll be lettin' up."

"Oh…oh."

She started to cry and he hugged her close, stroking his hand along her back when he said, "It's alright girl, I'm here. We're gonna get through everythin' just fine. Gonna have us a nice healthy baby. I know just what ta do." He hoped he sounded far more sure of himself than he felt.

As scared as she was she trusted him completely. Knowing him the way she did she felt confident he could do anything he had to do. "Alright."

"Ya sit here a minute while I strip the covers from the bed and lay some towels down. Then we're just gonna walk around the room a little, nice and slow. Walkin' can kinda help things move along." Ever since she'd let out the scream in the bathroom Happy had been sticking very close to them. Daryl didn't shoo him off. The dog was doing his job, keeping an eye on her.

They'd only been walking a few minutes when a pain hit her hard, she yelped and he held her tighter and Happy let out a mournful little whine. "Gonna be alright now, c'mon, ya best lay down."

She lay on the bed and he laid next to her, Happy stood on the other side of the bed with his chin resting on the mattress, and his eyes held steady on his mistress. Daryl did what he could to sooth her as her pains came with steadily increasing frequency and strength. He rubbed her back and he rubbed her tummy as repeatedly he told her, "You're doing good Beth. Everythin's just right. I love ya so much."

He knew it was getting close when the pains started coming one right after the other and she started to cry, and then the hardest one yet came and she nearly flew off the bed when she screamed, "Dammit!" and as terrible as he felt it was all he could do to hold in the laugh.

The room was not overly warm but perspiration covered her body. Her face was red and the tears rolled and she begged God to make it go away, and her husband silently begged God too. She was scooted down toward the end of the bed, her knees were up and he was right there, standing at the foot of their bed and ready. When he saw the top of the little head he encouraged, "Next pain Beth ya push real hard, try an push the baby out." All the while he silently prayed, "Please, God, please help me to help her."

It was just after one that Sunday afternoon when their son was born. He was red and as wrinkled as a little old man, and he was covered in slippery and messy fluids, including blood. His Mama and Daddy cried silent, happy tears as they stared at the little fella, and they knew, he was the most beautiful sight either of them would ever see.

His Daddy cut the cord, disposed of the afterbirth and cleaned her, and their bed and their little boy. He swaddled the baby and helped his wife in her gown, then he placed their son in his Mama's waiting arms. He covered them and stoked the fire, and her and the little one both fell sound asleep.

He and Happy looked at each other and he thought maybe it was the first time in hours that he finally took a breath. He went to the kitchen, poured and drank a shot of whiskey, heaved a sigh and poured another, then went back to his little family.

He stoked the fire. He smiled and kissed her forehead and he kissed his new son's forehead. He lay down on the floor next to the bed and Happy laid next to him, resting his head on his master's chest. Daryl absentmindedly scratched behind the dog's ear and told him, "I ain't ever been happier boy. We cared for Beth and helped bring little Ned into the world." He felt a tear come to his eye again when he added, "It's a damn fine day in Heavenly, the best day ever for our family. We earned a little rest." Then he raised his head up off the floor and took one more look at his wife and child before he slept.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm sure none of us doubted Daryl could deliver a baby :) So much happened and I hope you enjoyed reading about all of it, and that you'll leave a comment / review. Our next chapter will be the final one and I hope you'll join me for that next Friday. Until then remember, I love ya large and I really do appreciate you all so, so much! Thank you, xo gneebee


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the love and support you've given this story. Some of you know I had it in my heart for a long time. It was more than two years ago that I wrote the first chapter and even did the chapter art. Then I left it and I wrote other stories, but it never left my mind or my heart. I kept going back and finally I mapped out all the details of the story. I still wasn't sure. I didn't think anyone would read a western version of Bethyl. I thank jsmith69, graciemae11, soniabell and kevkye for encouraging me to go for it :)  
> I also owe another big thank you to graciemae11. I had two working titles, The Blacksmith and A Place Called Heavenly. I couldn't decide and I asked her to chose. She didn't hesitate and Heavenly it became!
> 
> Again, I thank you all so, so much. I hope you enjoy the conclusion, it's so long I probably should have made it two chapters! xo

 

00

The three year mark had come and they were moved in their new home. It wasn't complete, not on the inside. There was still so much to be done. But there was a bed for them and one for Ned, and their new baby would sleep in the cradle next to their bed.

The cookstove was in the kitchen and they had plumbing in the bathroom and kitchen, and they had wood for heat. It was everything they needed to get by. He would do the inside finish work during the winter months when it got too cold to work outside. For now it was all they were required to have in order to pass the homesteader inspection, a structure that was livable.

He apologized to her that their home wasn't complete and that it wasn't nicer for her and their little boy. She scolded him, "Daryl Dixon, this is the finest home I will ever live in. This is the home you built for me, for us. If you never did another thing to it, it would always remain the best home I could ever hope to have." Then she laughed as she touched her finger to his nose, "Our tub is here, what more could I possibly want?"

He laughed, but in spite of her words he felt bad. It was not yet the home she deserved to have. He also worried himself sick over them passing the inspection. Even when the news came that they had and the deed was in his hand, he still didn't celebrate and he still didn't rest. He had a barn to complete and a coop and a root cellar, all before winter came again.

Spencer left his employ the previous year. He was working on the Monroe Ranch and Reg told Daryl, "I owe you Smithy, he's become a much better man working with you and Merle. I can't thank you enough for that." The blacksmith shrugged and then corrected him "No," it was him and Merle who had benefited, they'd had an extra hand.

The blacksmith needed help and with Virgil and Merle working on their own claim, he had no choice but to hire a man. He planned on it just being until the winter put a stop to outdoor jobs. The hired man was a drifter, no doubt with a past, but Axel worked hard and he stayed away from Beth and Ned and Daryl knew if the hired man didn't, Happy would likely eat him alive before Daryl ever had a chance to shoot the guy.

The work seemed to suit him and the quality of his work suited Daryl and over the years Axel became a kind of fixture at the Dixon Brother's Horse and Cattle Company.

Just as he said they would, Shawn and his family came that summer. Daryl and Beth both apologized that the house was not yet done but her family took it all in stride. They stayed with Maggie, Abraham and little Abe on the pig farm but her brother and his wife were at the homestead every day to do what they could.

As he had that first year, Shawn proved to be an enormous help. With Axel building the coop and fencing-in the chicken yard, Daryl and Shawn dug the cellar and built the stairs and shelving. From there it was on to the barn.

The barn was critical to him, he would not leave his animals unsheltered all winter. It was for that reason Beth was able to get her husband to agree to try things her way. The help he needed came when they hosted a barn raising the Saturday before her family left. There was a big turnout of town's people and ranch hands anxious to be of assistance to the couple.

Abraham cooked a pig in the ground and all who came brought foods, beer and the like to share. The mood was one of purpose but also of fun and camaraderie as the men worked hard all day erecting the framework of the big barn. With the framework up the true fun began. Food was shared, the beer consumed and when nightfall came and the people left Daryl finally smiled. At last he felt confident the animals would be sheltered come winter.

Just as Shawn was a help to Daryl, his wife was a help to Beth. She and Beth made heavy curtains for the windows that were meant to help keep the cold of winter out; but there were also sheer panels to let the warmth of the sun in. She helped Beth to sew new clothes for the quickly growing young Ned, and to patch the clothes of that little boy who tried very hard to be his Daddy's best helper, while mostly wearing holes in his pants.

Then there were the clothes for the baby Beth was carrying. Of course she still had a trunk full of the clothing she'd made for Ned, but some things had become too worn and she'd learned there could never be enough diapers.

With Ned she always had diapers boiling in the pot on the hearth, and there was always a goodly number of them hanging from the ceiling to dry. Her husband made her laugh when he said, "We're gonna have us a much bigger ceiling for hanging diapers now Beth. There's enough room you can have twins if ya want."

"No thank you Mister Dixon. I believe I prefer to have my children one at a time."

Beth's family left with the promise that in another two years they would return for another visit. She tearfully hugged them all goodbye and promised, "We'll be ready for you in our new home, and so happy to have you here with us."

Daryl gave her brother a firm handshake and smiled, "Next time I won't have ya workin' so hard."

Shawn smiled back, "I admire what it is you're doing here Daryl and I appreciate you allowing me to be a small part of it."

00

It was just a week after Shawn left that Carol Peletier informed the school board she was leaving the town of Heavenly. She promised she'd been very happy in her position and that she enjoyed the town and its people, "I will never forget the wonderful opportunity I was given by Olivia and the citizens of Heavenly."

She never mentioned, nor did anyone else, that her departure was to come at the same time Ezekiel King would be leaving for New York City. Once there he would begin a new and prestigious position at the mining company's headquarters.

The people of Heavenly were, of course, very disappointed to be losing a good teacher but they were not the ones most bothered by the news. The most upset, bothered and downright panicky were Virgil Dixon and Sophia Peletier. How could it be? It simply couldn't happen. Sophia couldn't move to New York City.

The young couple came up with a plan they were sure would work. Virgil begged his Mother to please invite Carol Peletier and her daughter to dinner that coming Sunday. Karen thought it unusual only because her son had never made such a request. So she did as he asked, and she also invited his Aunt Beth and Uncle Daryl.

Merle and Karen's new home wasn't much larger than their old home, the main difference being it now had one bedroom for them and indoor plumbing. The living area was a bit bigger, but Mary Ellen still slept in a bed near the hearth and Virgil and Cyrus slept in the loft. It was the way it had always been and the way they all preferred it, having their family close.

The big table was set and everyone gathered around while Merle said the blessing, and then as they all sat the men dished the food on their women's plates. No one missed how Virgil hurried to serve Sophia, or the way she smiled at him so sweetly when he did.

It was just a few minutes into their meal and everyone was busy enjoying the food and idle chitchat, except perhaps Virgil. He was fidgety, sweating and hardly able to speak. He held Sophia's hand under the table and she gave his a squeeze of encouragement. The young man took a big swallow of water and made his announcement, "Daddy, Mama, Miz Peletier, I'm real ashamed and sorry ta have ta tell you this but I got Sophia in the family way." He rushed to add, "It's all my fault and I plan ta make it right. I wanna marry her."

Beth was sure her heart had stopped and she saw the tears that immediately filled Karen and Carol's eyes. However, Merle Dixon just looked at his son and said, "Virgil Dixon that's plain and simple bullshit. You are the worst damn liar on God's earth. Sorry for the cussin' ladies, now what the hell is really goin' on Son?"

That's when Sophia pipped up, "I don't want to leave him! I can't and I won't! I'll run away Mama and you'll never find me, not ever!"

Virgil hurried to add, "Daddy I love her. I know ya know that cuz ya seem ta know everythin' else. It's been a long time comin' and we're old enough. Plenty a folks in Heavenly marry younger than we are. Shit, I mean shoot, I'm fifteen and Sophia will be next week."

His Daddy did what he was obliged to do first, "Ya watch that mouth at your Mama's table son. Just cuz I ain't got any manners don't mean I don't expect you ta have em."

Karen, Carol, and everyone else waited anxiously to hear what Merle would say. His brow was furrowed, his lips pursed, and he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck for a moment. Finally he gave his response, "Son, ya been through a lot for someone so young. At 11 ya had ta shoot a man ta save your sister, ya went ta work full time before you was quite 12. Ya helped put in an irrigation system and build this here house. I agree that you're a man, and a far better man than most. It seems only fair and right, ya oughta be able ta marry the girl ya love."

"Still ya gotta understand sumthin'. Marriage ain't meant for a year or two of fun. Being married is for your whole life. The both a you are makin' a great big promise that cannot be broken. Not ever. You're gonna promise Sophia she'll always be the only woman you'll have and that you'll take care a her always. Sophia's promisin' you'll be her only man and that she'll obey your wishes. Ya gotta be lovin', each tryin' ta understand and forgive the other. If ya can both look me in the eye and tell me ya understand that, then I got no objection." He looked to Carol Peletier and simply asked, "Your feelins Ma'am?"

She was crying and Karen was holding her hand and Sophia began to cry when she told her Mama, "I love Virgil Mama. I want to be his wife and live here with him in Heavenly. Just the same as you love Ezekiel and you wanna go live with him in New York City." Her Mama grew wide-eyed at her daughter's words, but did not disagree with them.

Karen tried to save Carol from any possible embarrassment, and also ease the woman's mind when she offered, "I promise I'll look after your daughter, and you don't have to worry, my son will treat her well. Virgil loves Sophia and I know he will always be a gentleman with her, in every way."

Carol was faced with the prospect of losing her daughter whether she allowed her to stay or insisted she go. She knew Sophia was determined. If Carol were to insist she move the girl would try something foolish, at the very least she would run away. "I'll allow it under the same conditions as Virgil's Daddy, but you understand one thing Virgil Dixon, I'll be coming to stay in your home for two weeks every summer where I will expect to see my daughter living happily."

"I promise Ma'am, that's how it's gonna be. Forever."

So it was decided that the very next Saturday the wedding of Virgil and Sophia would take place. They would live in Daryl and Beth's first home until such time as Virgil could build them their own place on the land his family now held the deed to.

Beth did not speak a word about any of it until she and her family arrived home, then she asked her husband, "Daryl, what do you make of all of this? They seem so young."

"They're young but like Virg said, it's been a long time comin' and I think it's meant ta happen. I seen it since the first time they looked at each other. It was the same as the first time you n me seen each other." He held her and kissed her and said, "Don't you worry, I got a good feelin' they'll do just fine."

That evening Virgil's Daddy had him out by the barn where he discussed the ways of men and women, and he did not neglect to tell his son about pulling and praying. Poor Virgil didn't think life could get much worse, not until Monday morning when his Uncle Daryl had a few things to tell him as well.

Sophia didn't fare much better. She got far more information and advice than a girl ever wants to hear from her Mother about men and their ways. That wasn't all though. Her future Mother-in-law also had some thoughts to share with her later that week.

What the young and embarrassed couple didn't yet know but would soon discover, was the advice they received would serve them well.

The people of Heavenly all turned out to celebrate the happy union of the young couple. Sophia was tallish and slim and so it was Lori Grimes who loaned her a wedding dress for her special day. When that day came Virgil stood all spruced up in his Sunday suit and nervously waiting at the front of the small church. As his young bride-to-be walked down the aisle he knew without doubt, he was marrying the prettiest girl in the west.

As the congregation celebrated with their meal Sophia's Aunt Beth took the young bride aside. She slipped her a small jar of cream she had procured from Andrea Martinez. In a whisper she explained to the red-faced and mortified young woman the purpose of the cream and how it was to be used. As embarrassed as she'd been, by the next morning Sophia would be grateful to have the gift her Auntie had given her.

00

The departure of Carol Peletier necessitated the search for a new Marm. It wasn't long before an application was received from a woman named Frances Smith, who mentioned she was called by the nickname Frankie. She was currently residing in and working as a teacher in Butte. She said she wished to move to a smaller town and that if hired she was ready and able to begin the teaching position immediately.

With school set to start in just two weeks time, Olivia did not waste a minute sending for the woman. Within a few days Frankie Smith arrived on the coach. She was tall and pretty with red hair and a quiet and calm demeanor, and after speaking to the woman at length Olivia hired her.

Right from the first the children loved their new teacher. She was every bit as kind to them as she was pretty to look at, and they responded to her kindness by doing their best to please her.

Plenty of men in the area also wished to please Frankie but she had her eye on only one man. Perhaps he was odd, and there was no doubt the pairing did not seem to make any sense at all. But then, neither had the pairing of Amber and Milton made sense to the folks of Heavenly. That happy couple had proved the people wrong.

There was no question Eugene was different. As intelligent as the man may be he was quite awkward when speaking. His voice was stilted and the tone of it gave the impression he was lacking all emotion, which only served to further convince people of his oddness.

There was another fact of which everyone in Heavenly was also aware, the fellow's heart had been badly broken when Rosita moved to Monroe's Ranch to live with Spencer. Sometimes a heart just can't recover from a break so deep.

Yet Frankie with her softly feminine ways proved to be the cure that heeled Eugene's broken heart. She brought out a different side of Eugene Porter. He was still awkward in public, his tone still stilted and lacking emotion, but when he and the schoolmarm were alone he responded to her femininity in bold ways no one could have ever guessed. Except Frankie. She had suspected from the first time she laid eyes on him, there was far more to Eugene Porter than was evident on the surface.

00

They'd talked about it and decided it was right for them. That fall when Beth told her husband the time had come he bundled up Ned and sat the child in front of him in the saddle. He held the boy tightly and together they rode Blackie over to Merle and Karen's. He told his son he'd be back for him soon, "And when we get home Mama's gonna have a new little brother or sister for ya Ned."

He left the child in the care of his sister in law and hurried back home. When he arrived his wife assured him, "Everything's fine. I think it will be a while yet, it's just starting."

"Yeah well once it started last time it went pretty damn, pretty darn fast." Then he laughed and teased, "Ya s'pose you'll do much cussin' this time?"

"I will if the need should present itself and if I do you would be wise to never mention it again," her voice was stern but she couldn't help the little grin.

"Fair enough." He smiled as he went about moving their bed in front of the hearth, while she took a moment to sit in the chair and Happy rested his chin on her leg.

When the job was done and the bed made ready, he helped her from the chair and held her close as they slowly walked around the room, Happy following close behind. The pains began to get more intense but still not too bad. Then it happened, once again it came without warning when the warm water rushed out of her.

They'd been through all of this before but still she felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry, look at the mess I made."

"Shit Beth, I mean shoot, ain't nuthin' ta be sorry for, it's what happens." He helped her out of her clothes, dried her skin and lay her down on the bed. "Here now, cover up. We got some time yet."

Happy didn't ask. As Daryl cleaned the water from the floor the dog simply took his chances and jumped up on the foot of their bed. Daryl squinted an eye at him and warned, "Yeah, for a few minutes, then I'm on the bed and you're on the floor." The dog just woofed in reply.

He lay with his wife just as he had when she was in labor with Ned. He rubbed her back and he rubbed her tummy and in-between the pains they talked about their small but growing family and the love they would soon share with a new child.

When it got bad and they knew it was close he helped her scoot down on the bed. Her feet were propped on the bedframe, her knees up and he saw the baby's little head, "Next one Beth push real hard, we almost got us a baby." The he smiled and added, "Go on ahead and cuss if ya want, that seems ta help."

The pain came hard and she pushed hard and she even managed to laugh a little when she yelled, "Shit!"

Just as they had with Ned, they looked at the small red and wrinkled baby with nothing but love and tears of joy in their eyes. Her husband cleaned the mess, he cleaned her and helped her in her gown, and he cleaned and swaddled their baby. As he covered them he felt a little pang of guilt for being so happy and he asked her, "Ya ain't disappointed are ya Beth? I mean that our baby ain't a girl?"

"No Daryl, not at all. He's beautiful and healthy and Ned is going to love his little brother. Besides, his Daddy is going to need all the good helpers he can get to run this big ranch." She kissed the baby's cheek, smiled at her husband and added, "If we have enough babies one of them is bound to be a girl, don't you think?"

He smiled and kissed her and he kissed the new baby boy they named Chance, and agreed, "I like the idea a lot. I'll keep makin' em with ya as long as you're willin'." He kissed her again and as he ran a hand over her soft hair he whispered, "I love ya more'n anythin' Beth. I have since the first time I seen ya."

Beth would give birth two more times and Daryl would be the one to help her deliver those babies. A third boy arrived three years later, and this time his wife convinced her husband to name the child Daryl, Jr.

Five years after their third son was born, when they thought they would never be blessed with another child, Beth gave birth to a baby girl they called Alice Elizabeth.

00000

**100 Years Later**

**1981, The Town of Heavenly, Great State of Montana**

_The next trunk she opened would consume her. It contained neat stacks of what appeared to be old journals. They were bound with thin wood covers, and burned into the wood covers were inscriptions, "The Memories of Beth Dixon, 1882 to 1883," and so on._

_She opened the first of them and began to read the small and very old-fashioned handwriting. It took her several pages to get used to the almost decorative penmanship, but once she'd started to read she couldn't stop. She sat there on the loft's wooden floor and read that first journal from cover to cover. She laughed and she cried and she fell in love with the story of Beth Greene Dixon, and with the woman herself. She grabbed an armful of the journals and made her way back down the ladder._

_She had a lot more reading to do._

* * *

It was Joanna "Joey" Burns' move-in day at the University of Montana, Missoula, and that was the day her life would change forever.

She was trying to carry way too much, hoping to make it all in one trip. Her backpack was stuffed so full the zipper wouldn't close, and she carried a giant canvas duffle bag in one hand and an oversized suitcase in the other. She hadn't made it more than twenty feet from her car when she tripped and dropped the suitcase.

She would have fallen herself if not for the two big strong hands that caught her and kept her upright. A very manly and very countrified voice asked, "Whaddya tryin' ta do girl? Ya ain't a pack horse. C'mon now, I'll help ya."

She turned around and that was the first time she laid eyes on the cowboy. He was tall and rugged looking with chiseled features and hair that was just a little unkempt. She was certain he must have the broadest set of shoulders in the state of Montana, and the most piecing blue eyes.

She could feel herself blushing and to make matters worse she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence, "Oh thanks um, well…I…"

"Yeah, I get it, you was tryin' ta make it one trip." He already had the dropped suitcase in one hand and he reached for the duffle with the other, "Here, lemme carry this stuff, you lead the way."

She was a city girl, raised to be cautious about strangers but she didn't question this one, she just did as he asked. Although they walked side by side they walked silently. He was apparently done talking and she wasn't able to get a word out.

When they got to her dorm room she felt pretty bummed by the thought she'd probably never see him again. He set her bags down and teased, "Ya sure ya need all this shit, sorry, I mean stuff? Seems like a lot for one small woman."

She wanted to laugh, did this cowboy think she'd never heard the word shit? "Well I probably don't need half of it, but I couldn't decide so I just brought everything."

That's when she saw it for the first time, his crooked little half-smile. "Uh huh." Then he bit on his bottom lip for a moment and asked, "Ya like rodeo?"

"I've never been but I watched some on TV once. It was bull riding."

He was chewing on his bottom lip again and then he asked, "There's one in town tonight, I could come by and get ya if ya wanted ta go. Ya know, if ya want."

She could swear he blushed a little, that was okay though, he'd asked and she didn't hesitate, "Yes, I'd like that a lot."

He smiled, "K then, I'll be by at six. Bring a jacket, it gets cold when the sun goes down."

"Alright."

He turned to go then turned back around, and now she was sure he was blushing, "Damn, I mean darn, I didn't even think ta ask your name."

"Joey. Joanna Burns but everyone calls me Joey."

"Name's Chance, Chance Dixon. I'm real glad ta meet ya Joey."

He was right on time and when she opened the door she felt herself grinning from ear to ear. He tipped his hat and handed her a small box of Huckleberry Chocolates and she wasn't sure quite what to think. Did men really bring women candy? She'd always thought that was some kind of myth.

He wore a snap front western shirt, wrangler jeans, boots and a wide leather belt with a big silver buckle. The best was the hat though. He was all cowboy. If she hadn't known by the clothing, she would have known when he helped her into his big pickup truck. There was a horse trailer, complete with horse, hitched to it. "That's Bart, he's my ropin' horse."

As he drove to the rodeo grounds he explained, "I shoulda told ya before but I guess I wasn't thinkin' too clear. I got an event tonight. I do some calf ropin'. My brother Virgil is in town ta see me and he's gonna sit with ya so ya won't be alone while I'm competin'."

She wondered, did he think she couldn't manage on her own? She wasn't insulted though, she found it endearing that he was so old fashion. Like a call back to another time and place.

His brother was older, maybe as much as 10 years older and far more talkative, but just as gentlemanly and nice as Chance. "You watch now, he'll win. He's the best there is anywhere. Them other cowboys are gonna be glad when he's gone."

"Gone?"

"I s'pose he hasn't had a chance ta tell ya yet. This is his last semester. He only came ta college in the first place cuz of the rodeo scholarship, but he's been here a couple of years and he's ready ta get back to ranchin' for good." Then he laughed, "Well maybe not now. I never have known him ta ask a girl ta come watch him rope. Or ask a girl out period."

Their conversation was interrupted when Chance Dixon's name was announced. A calf came running into the arena, then the chute opened and Chance came riding hard, one rope held between his teeth while he swung a second rope over his head, successfully roping the calf. He jumped down, the horse stopped and pulled the rope taut, while Chance sprinted to the calf and quickly laid it on its side. Using the rope he'd held in his mouth he tied three of its legs together, threw his arms in the air to signal it was done, then once again mounted his horse. He rode forward to create slack in the rope, and he and the horse waited motionless for six seconds to see if the calf remained tied.

When the calf didn't break free the crowd began cheering and Joey's heart was pounding. She never knew she needed a cowboy. But Chance Dixon was a real-life cowboy and she was sure she needed him.

Later that evening, when she asked the cowboy about what his brother said he was honest. He told her he wanted to go home for good at the end of the semester. His family had a horse and cattle ranch in a place called Heavenly, Montana, and he was anxious to get back to his work there.

It didn't sound good for her, one semester wasn't that long. How would there be time for them to even begin a relationship? Still she wasn't going to just give up on him. She decided to take a chance on Chance Dixon.

That's how it started and from that day on they saw each other every day, until Thanksgiving week. That's when she went home to Seattle and he went home to his family's ranch in Heavenly. They were both miserable.

They called and ran up long distance bills talking every night but it just wasn't the same as being together. As soon as they got back to school he asked her, "Come home with me for Christmas Joey, please. You can see the ranch and you can meet my family. Please."

She didn't even ask her folks about it first, they might say 'no.' "Yes, I want to, I'd love to Chance."

He stood there for a moment just staring into her eyes, then he touched her cheek. His fingers rested on her jawline while his thumb softly and slowly rubbed along her cheekbone, "It ain't been but a few weeks Joey but I already know I love ya girl. Loved ya since the first time I saw ya."

She felt herself tear up and she told him, "It was the same for me with you. I love you Chance Dixon."

She called her parents knowing they would be furious and they were. "I'm sorry Mom but Chance is the one for me. I know that. I want to see his ranch, I want to meet his family. I love him Mom."

"Joey, you're too young to even know what love is."

"Mom, you were 17 when you met Dad and you told me it was love at first sight."

* * *

She had no idea one family could own so much land. The ranch was huge and there was more than one house, more than one Dixon family lived there. A couple of the homes were quite old and modest, and there were two that looked about the size of a regular suburban home, two were much larger. None of them looked anything like suburban homes though. They were all log and had a rustic "old-west" appearance. There were also several outbuildings, acres and acres of hay, and what seemed like a zillion cows and horses.

His folks were very welcoming, his mother so gracious when she showed her to the guest bedroom. "I already know you're very special Joey, you must be. You're the first girl Chance has ever brought home. I hope you'll be comfortable here on the ranch and in Heavenly."

Even though it was bitterly cold she had so much fun spending time with him, especially when his mother loaned her some far more suitable clothing. Chance taught her how to ride a horse, how to milk a cow and he tried his best to teach her how to rope the fence post. "It takes a while Joey. I been ropin' cows and horses my whole life. You'll get better."

She'd never had a Christmas like Christmas with the Dixons. Christmas with her relatives was always a big and elaborate affair with tons of decorations and presents and everyone just seemed glad when it was all over. Things were different at Dixon Brother's Horse and Cattle Company.

Christmas Eve the whole family gathered at Chance's Mother and Dad's house, Daryl and Janie Dixon. Their dining room table, although not at all fancy, was huge. It had obviously been designed with one purpose in mind, to hold the entire Dixon family.

They all stood around the big table and Chance took her hand as his Dad said the blessing. She couldn't quite believe it the first night she'd had dinner with them and they'd all stood together that way, and then when they sat the men served the women. Chance explained later, "It's the way things have always been done in our family," He shrugged and added, "I s'pose no one can find a good reason to change it."

The Christmas celebration focused on the family all being together and sharing a big festive meal while they spent time with each other talking about the blessings the year had brought to the Dixons.

Chance had shot and roasted some geese, there was huge ham from his cousin's pig farm, and there were moose and an elk roasts and prime rib of beef. The highlight though was all the desserts. Each woman had made a family favorite dessert. There was angel food cake, bread pudding, peanut brittle, even cinnamon rolls and more.

There were no gifts exchanged, only the gifts of favorite foods. Chance had explained to her, "Just the little children get a gift, ya know, from Santa on Christmas mornin'. Well anyway, that's how it's supposed to be. My Mom and Dad though, they can't seem ta help themselves. They always give each other a little something, nothing big, just something they think the other might like."

That Christmas Eve, after everyone had left for the evening Chance Dixon and Joey Burns sat together in his parent's den. He looked so nervous and she thought she saw a blush on his cheek then he asked her, "Joey, ya think you could ever see your way clear to live like this? I mean on a ranch, up in the mountains and well, not so modern?"

She smiled, "The name suits this place, Heavenly. I'm a little jealous really. I would love to live in a place like this."

He got down on a knee and he took the little ring from his pocket and asked, "Then marry me Joey. Live here with me. I promise I'll do everythin' I can ta give ya a good life and I'll always take care of you. Please, will ya?"

It was crazy, it made no sense at all. She was only 18, he was only 20. She was supposed to be going to college. They'd only known each other four months. The tears were in her eyes when she whispered, "Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

They'd only been married two months when he left. She'd acted like it was all just fine and like she didn't mind him leaving her, but even though it was only for a week she hated so much to see him go.

He told her it was something they did every year. Him, his brother, his Dad, his Uncle and cousin all traveled in their trucks, pulling horse trailers behind them as they headed to the biggest horse trade and auction event in the west.

She found herself alone in their little home, a home she loved so much. He'd told her how his great, great grandfather Daryl built it back in the 1870's. Of course, since then it had been somewhat modernized. It had electricity and a modern plumbing system now. There was still an old wood cookstove in the kitchen, but there was a more modern propane stove too and of course a refrigerator. Still it was very rustic and she loved that about it.

Her favorite feature was the huge hearth in the living room and the portrait that hung above it. They were her husband's great, great grandparents, Daryl and Elizabeth Dixon, the people who had started what was still the family's home and business.

When they moved in the small house Chance had promised he would build her a nicer and bigger house of their own, but she was more than content to live in the little one-bedroom place for as long as that might take.

He told her how when his great, great grandparent's children were raised their oldest son, his great grandfather Ned and his bride Grace, moved into the big house he'd built and Daryl and Beth moved back to this little house to live out their days. "There's still a buncha their stuff up in the loft. Memories, treasures and whatnot. Anytime ya want you're welcome ta have a look."

Now that she found herself there alone she decided to do just that. She climbed up the ladder and when she saw the old trunks she was instantly excited. It felt like a treasure hunt. The first one she opened was so sweet. There were baby clothes and blankets, yellowed with age and so delicate and with different children's name embroidered on them. Ned, Chance, Daryl, Jr. and Alice Elizabeth. There were little wooden toys and tiny hats and mittens, and for some reason as she held them in her hands they made her feel teary-eyed and sentimental.

Over the next week Joey Dixon sat by the hearth and she managed to read every one of the journals, until they stopped mid-way through 1946. Her math told her Beth Dixon was 84 years old by then.

The remarkable woman had lived to see cars become the common mode of transportation, people take flight in planes and two world wars. She also saw the Great Depression hit America, but it brought with it the Rural Electrification Act of 1936 and electricity came to Heavenly, Montana and Dixon Brother's Horse and Cattle Company.

Joey was enthralled with the stories of her husband's family and the building of their ranching operation. She tried to put herself in that place, could she have been as brave as Beth Dixon? She didn't think so, but she'd like to try and emulate her in the ways she could.

That wood cookstove in the kitchen now became a goal. She was determined she would learn to cook on it. She'd learn to care for the horses and she'd help with the calving and the branding, she'd even learn to knit. She'd do her best to carry on the traditions of his great, great grandparents. They were the reason she was here now.

At first she'd been shocked to read of Virgil and Sophia's young marriage, but as she read their story she believed what Daryl Dixon said, some things are just meant to be. From everything Beth wrote it sounded like such a loving relationship. Beth told of how Virgil, just like her husband, never stopped working hard at being a good man. Together he and Sophia had two children, a boy they called Virgil, Jr. and a girl they named for Sophia's mother, Carol.

Cyrus' story was one that fascinated her. He was so different than the the other Dixons. Beth Dixon wrote of his quiet and studious nature, and how at such a young age he became an apprentice to the banker. The banker petitioned in his behalf and Cyrus ended up with a scholarship to Colorado State University. He was the first Dixon ever to attend such an institution.

When his education was complete he came back to the ranch, back to Heavenly. Although he lived on the ranch, he worked at the bank. It was in his off hours he kept the books for the Dixon Brother's Horse and Cattle Company.

It happened that Milton Mamet took a position with a big new bank down in Cheyenne, Wyoming and when he and Amber moved, Cyrus became the bank president.

Although successful in his career, Cyrus was shy with women and as such he didn't date. His mother worried he'd be alone and lonely his whole life but her husband told her, "He's just different than we're used to. Someday he'll meet a little gal and that'll be that. You'll see."

Merle Dixon was right, but that little gal turned out to be someone Cyrus Dixon had known her whole life. He was ten years old when she was born and he'd watched her grow up. But something changed. It seemed like it happened overnight.

She came walking in the bank one day and told the teller, "I'm here to see Cyrus Dixon."

The woman replied, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't. Please tell him Judith Grimes needs to see him and it's somewhat urgent."

She was ushered right in his office and Cyrus couldn't quite believe the changes that had come over Judith Grimes. She was a woman now, 18 and just as pretty as a picture. Even though she was all dressed up like it was Sunday he could see she still had a tomboy way about her. Just like she'd always had.

He smiled shyly and said, "Hello Judith, golly it's been a long time since we've seen each other. How can I help you today?"

Her hand was on her hip and her voice had a sassy tone when she answered, "I'll tell you how you can help me Cyrus Dixon. I've been waiting my whole life for you to pay some attention to me. Now that I'm 18 and officially a woman I've come to ask you to start calling on me. After we've kept company for three or four months I'm going to expect a marriage proposal."

He was shocked by her bold words, but he'd always been bright and he darn sure wasn't going to let such an invitation slip by unanswered. He smiled, "I see. It seems you've given me no choice Judith. Is tonight too soon to begin?"

Six months later Cyrus and Judith married.

Joey cried when the journals and the stories came to an end, then she got busy. She went to the library and did a little research, and also spoke with the librarian about the best way of preserving items like the journals. She wanted to be sure they were still around for her children and grandchildren to read.

Then she went to the general store and purchased a journal for herself.

* * *

When she heard his pickup approaching she ran to the door to greet her cowboy. He had that big smile on his face when he jumped down from the pickup cab carrying a large package under his arm. He hurried to her, "Damn, darn it's good ta see ya Joey. I missed ya so bad. I can't wait ta hug ya." He stuck his heel in the boot jack, removed the cowboy boots then took her in his arms and held her close.

They hugged and they kissed and then he smiled, "I brought ya sumthin' I'm hopin' ya might like. I know ya think cowboy boots are too manly, but I thought maybe these would do."

She smiled as she opened the box and she smiled even bigger when she saw what it contained. The boots were beautifully decorated with colorful pink floral embroidery on the foot and along the collar. She held one in her hand when she kissed him and said, "I love them, they're beautiful. I never thought I'd wear cowboy boots but I can't wait to wear these. Thank you, Chance."

He was proud she liked them but a little awkward and embarrassed by her thanks, still he smiled as he pulled another small package from the sack and said, "Here, I got ya some candy too. Sweets for the sweet and all." She didn't know how anyone could inherit a trait like buying his wife candy, but she chose to believe that Chance had.

"Yum, we'll share." She set the things down and asked, "I was wondering Chance, how would you feel about taking a bath?"

He looked confused, "A bath? Do I stink or something? I had a shower this mornin'."

She giggled as she placed her small hands on his chest, "No silly, I mean you and me. How would you like to take a nice warm bath together?"

He was smiling again, "Yeah, I like that idea a lot," and he picked her up in his arms and carried her that way.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. Yes I cried. More than once. I thank you all so much for reading along and for all of your comments, Kudos and love along the way. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion and that you'll leave one more comment. The biggest of thanks to my late and great grandma for sharing with me the stories of her and my grandpa's homestead and the life they lived on the prairie in Alberta. Who knows, maybe sometime I'll be back with a little Bethyl "Heavenly" one shot. In the meantime, I'll be here next Friday with a new Bethyl story for you. Until then remember, I love ya large and appreciate all of you so much! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> There's our start and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review. This story will post on Fridays and in the next chapter we'll find out how Beth Greene wound up in a place called Heavenly. Thank you for reading along and I hope to see you back next week. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
